Dragonis Die Wahrheit über die Malfoys
by Draco-kun
Summary: DMHG, SSGW Story Auszug aus Kapitel 19 Das wiederum wird zum Erwachen der wahren schwarzen Kräfte Dracos führen. Das er als Hohepriester des weißen Tempels geboren wurde, ist ein Schicksal, das er nie nicht ändern kann.
1. Die fremde Stimme 1

"......" - gesprochenes ...... - Gedanken (........) - blödes Gelaber meinerseits, das ihr aber überspringen könnt  
  
Dragonis - Die Wahrheit über die Malfoys Untertitel: Die fremde Stimme  
  
"Neeeiiiiiiinnn....!" Ein Frau stützte nach vorne und warf sich über ein kleines Kind. Ein grünes Licht erfüllte sie und die Umgebung. Dann war alles ruhig. Eine seltsame Stille legte sich über den Ort. ..................  
  
Draco erwachte schweißgebadet. Schon wieder hatte er diesen Traum gehabt. Er konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, warum ihn ständig dieser Traum plagte. Eigentlich sollte er ja inzwischen daran gewöhnt sein, denn immerhin hatte er diesen Traum schon seit er klein war. Müde schloß Draco wieder seine Augen, doch leider konnte er nicht mehr schlafen. Also stand er auf und ging langsam zur Tür. Dabei bemühte er sich, keine Geräusche zu machen, damit er niemanden weckte. Dies betraf vor allen Crabbe und Goyle. Die beiden konnten Draco mit ihrer Dummheit, ziemlich oft die Nerven rauben. Was dann wohl täglich zu traf. Also schlich er auf Zehnspitzen durch das Zimmer. Aber bevor er die Tür erreichte, fiel er über einen Gegenstand, der auf dem Boden lag. Mit einem gewaltigen -RUMPS- fiel Draco zu Boden und blieb für die nächsten Sekunden liegen. Ein Grunzen von rechts, ließ ihn leicht zusammenzucken. Doch es blieb ruhig. Obwohl Draco durch sein fallen viel Lärm gemacht hatte, war niemand aufgewacht und wenn, dann war die Person schnell wieder eingeschlafen.  
  
Langsam setzte Draco sich auf. Er tastete nach dem Gegenstand. Ha, da ist er! Es war ein Buch. Draco konnte nicht erkennen, um welches Buch es sich handelte und wem es gehörte. Von ihm konnte das Buch nicht stammen, denn er war ein Ordnungsfreak und deshalb lagen seine Bücher alle auf seinem Nachttisch.  
  
Also richtete er sich ganz auf. Draußen im Flur würde er schon erkennen können, wem das Buch gehörte und von was es handelte. Die Tür erreichte Draco dann ohne weitere Zwischenfälle und Stürze.  
  
Langsam ging er nach draußen. Das Licht blendete ihn. Seine Augen waren noch an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Er hielt sich seine rechte Hand vor die Augen, damit sie sich an die grelle Umgebung gewöhnen konnten. Nach einigen Sekunden hatten sie sich daran gewöhnt (Schon wieder gewöhnt.) und Draco sah sich das Buch an. Es war ein Schulbuch. Er klappte es auf und seufzte. Das Buch gehörte Crabbe, der es meistens als Unterlage für seine Fressereien gebrauchte. Sowas konnte sich Draco gar nicht vorstellen. Sein Vater würde ihn umbringen, wenn er die Bücher beschmutzen oder beschädigen würde. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf.  
  
Mit dem Buch unter dem Arm schlenderte er nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Es war niemand anzutreffen. Was wohl an der ungewöhnlichen Zeit lag, die Draco wach war. Die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims schlug gerade drei Mal. Draco seufzte. Schon wieder war er so früh wach. Er streckte sich und seine Knochen knackten. Das Buch von Crabbe legte er auf den Tisch. Er selber ging aber zum Kamin hinüber und entzündete, mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes, den er mit runter genommen hatte, des Feuer neu. Langsam ließ er sich in einen Sessel davor nieder und starrte in die Flammen des Feuers. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab. Er erinnerte sich an seinen seltsamen Traum. Diese Frau!? Er kannte sie nicht. Geschweige denn, hatte er sie je gesehen. Aber das Kind, das sie schützte, das war ihm nur zu gut bekannt. Er wußte nicht, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Sollte er vielleicht seinem Vater von diesen seltsamen Träumen erzählen. "Nein!" sagte Draco mehr zu sich als zu einer Person. Er schloß die Augen. Der würde nur wieder sauer werden, was er ja nur zu gut kannte. Sein Vater war sehr streng zu ihm und auch die mächtige Hand kannte er nur zu gut. Wir oft hatte er Ohrfeigen bekommen, für die kleinsten Dinge. Deshalb war Draco zu Hause meistens in seinem Zimmer, wo er sich einschloß. Aber sein Vater konnte auch total freundlich und lieb zu ihm sein. Draco hatte mit der Zeit gelernt, das wenn seine Mutter anwesend war, sein Vater immer streng zu ihm ist. War er hingegen allein, dann scherzte er oft mit ihm und dann wurde er auch mal in den Arm genommen. Wie sehr Draco diese wenigen Minuten genoß. Den Grund für die Launen seines Vaters konnte Draco nicht wissen. Wenn er wissen würde, dann könnte er die Launen seines Vaters verstehen. Aber er kannte sie nicht. Seufzend legte er sich zurück.  
  
So verbrachte er die nächsten Minuten und dachte an diesen seltsamen Traum. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, da trat ein plötzlicher Schmerz in seine Augen und etwas grelles traf sie. Schnell schloß er sie wieder. Aber der Schmerz hörte nicht auf. Er übertrug sich von den Augen auf die Stirn. Draco schlug die Hände gegen die Stirn und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihnen. Doch der Schmerz wollte nicht aufhören. Doch was dann passieren sollte, damit hatte selbst Draco nicht gerechnet. Denn eine fremde Stimme sprach zu ihm. "DRAGONA - DRAGONIS! Es ist Zeit ihn zu erwecken! DRAGONIS - DRAGONA!" Erschrocken riß Draco seine Augen wieder auf. Der Schmerz war vorbei. Er drehte sich in alle Richtungen, doch es war niemand zu sehen. Er war allein. Langsam stand er auf und untersuchte den Gemeinschaftsraum. Vielleicht war es ein Scherz seiner Freunde. Doch es war niemand im Gemeinschaftsraum zu finden. Niemand war da. Er war alleine. Müde ließ sich Draco wieder in den Sessel fallen. "Was ist nur los! Erst wieder dieser Traum, dann diese Stimme und jetzt bin ich auf einmal so müde." Langsam strich Draco sich mit der rechten Hand über das Haar. Einmal atmete er tief durch. "Ich sollte wieder schlafen gehen." Müde richtete er sich auf und wollte gerade die Treppen nach oben zum Schlafsaal nehmen, als ein plötzlicher Schmerz in seinem Herzen ihn zusammenzucken ließ. Er griff sich krampfhaft, mit der rechten Hand, an das Herz. Übelkeit stieg auf und alles um ihn begann sich zu drehen. Draco versuchte zum Tisch zu kommen, aber seine Beine versagten. Dann hörte er wieder diese Stimme. "DRAGONA - DRAGONIS! Es ist Zeit ihn zu erwecken! DRAGONIS - DRAGONA!" Dann schwanden Draco die Sinne und er verlor das Bewußtsein.  
  
"Neeeeiiiiinnnnn....!" Wieder versuchte die Frau, das kleine Kind zu schützen. Dann wurde es grün um die beiden. Und diesmal hörte man eine Stimme grauenhaft Lachen und sie sagte etwas. "Dies ist dafür, das du mir nicht folgen willst." Dann wird es wieder Still und das grüne Licht verschwindet............................... Draco schlug ruckartig die Augen auf, um sie dann wieder zu schließen. Er atmete einmal durch und öffnete sie dann langsam. Langsam bewegte er den Kopf. Er befand sich nicht mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Auch war dies nicht der Schlafsaal. Vorsichtig richtete Draco sich auf. Aber sein Kopf begann wieder zu brennen und er legte sich langsam wieder zurück. Erst als er wieder lag, da hörten seine Kopfschmerzen wieder auf. Langsam drehte er den Kopf nach rechts und links. Aber er konnte nichts erkennen. Ein Blickschutz versperrte ihm den Weg. Aber als Draco den sah, da wußte er, wo er war. Dies war das Krankenzimmer, wo Madame Pomfrey die Herrin war. Erneut holte er tief Luft, aber ein stechender Schmerz in der linken Brusthälfte ließ ihn zusammenfahren und sich krampfhaft zur linken Seite drehen. Dieser Schmerz nahm ihm die Luft und er begann stark zu husten.  
  
Durch das Husten wurde Madame Pomfrey aufmerksam und eilte hinter den Blickschutz (Verd....., wie heißen nochmal die Dinger. Die haben doch so einen besonderen Namen. Aber irgendwie will der mir nicht einfallen.). Vorsichtig strich sie Draco über den Rücken. "Nicht verkrampfen, dann hört es nicht auf." Sie drückte Draco wieder auf den Rücken und strich ihm über die Brust. Dies gefiel ihm aber nicht und er wehrte sich kräftig dagegen. Nach einigen weiteren Sekunden, hörten der Schmerzen auf und Draco beruhigte sich. Langsam nahm er die Hände von seinem Herzen.  
  
Madame Pomfrey legte den Kopf leicht schief und sah Draco tief in die Augen. "Na! Wurde aber auch langsam Zeit, das sie wieder wach werden." Draco sah sie etwas verdutzt an. "Wieso?" Seine Stimme kam nur leise und heiser über seine Lippen. Er räusperte sich etwas, um den Frosch im Hals (Der wieder keine Miete zahlt.) los zu werden. "Ich war doch nur ein paar Minuten weg. Kein Grund mich gleich auf der Krankenstation abzuliefern." Madame Pomfrey sah ihn etwas verdutzt an. "Schweigen sie. Sie sollten nicht so viel sprechen. Das strengt sie nur zuviel an." Damit drehte sie sich um und war auf dem Weg zu gehen. Am Blickschutz hielt sie nochmals an und drehte sich zu ihm. "Übrigens haben sie ganze neun Tage schlafen und nicht nur einige Minuten. Sie haben allen einen ganz gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt." Draco sah sie mit leicht geweiteten Augen an. "WAS? Könnten sie das noch einmal wiederholen. Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?" "Neun Tage! Aber beruhigen sie sich. Ich werde jetzt Professor Dumbledore und Professor Snape holen. Ich soll ihnen berichten, wenn sie erwacht sind." Damit ließ sie einen verdutzten Draco allein.  
  
"Das kann doch nicht sein! Ich kann niemals neun Tage geschlafen haben! Das geht doch gar nicht." Damit schlug Draco die Decke zur Seite und schwang sich aus dem Bett. Doch dies sollte sich als schwerwiegender Fehler erweisen. Kaum das Draco stand, da begannen die Schmerzen wieder in der linken Brusthälfte. Erneut griff Draco sich krampfhaft an sein Herz. Doch die Schmerzen wollten nicht aufhören. Im Gegenteil! Jetzt begannen auch wieder die Kopfschmerzen. Langsam ging er in die Knie. Draco kniff die Augen zusammen. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen und dann hörte er sie wieder, diese fremde, dunkle Stimme. "DRAGONA - DRAGONIS! Es ist Zeit ihn zu erwecken! DRAGONIS - DRAGONA! Erwecke ihn! Mach ihn dir zu nutzen."  
  
Draco öffnete die Augen. Aber ein Schleier aus Tränen verdeckte ihm die Sicht. Dann traf ein erneuter Schmerz sein Herz. Draco kippte nach vorne, so daß sein Kopf jetzt den Boden berührte. Langsam wippte er nach vorne und nach hinten. Draco hoffte, das der Schmerz somit nach ließ. Er sollte recht behalten. Langsam schwand der Schmerz, aber damit schwanden ihm auch die Sinne.  
  
Plötzlich rissen ihn mehrere starke Arme nach oben. Er versuchte sich zu wehren. Die Augen immer noch geschlossen, schlug er um sich. In seinem Unterbewußtsein nahm Draco Stimmen wahr. Bekannte Stimmen! Vertraute! Aber als er die Augen öffnete, um zu sehen wer da war. Da war alles schwarz. Tränen füllten die Augen wieder. Er fühlte Berührungen auf seinem Gesicht. Er wollte seinen Kopf drehen, aber es ging nicht. Irgendwie fühlte sich sein Körper so anders an. So fremd! Er wollte etwas sagen. Aber er konnte seine Stimme nicht hören. Dann schwanden ihm langsam die Sinne und die Stimmen wurden leiser. Immer leiser bis sie aufhörten.  
  
- währenddessen einige Minuten davor-  
  
Madame Pomfrey war losgegangen, um Professor Dumbledore und Professor Snape zu holen. Snape hatte sie auf dem Gang angetroffen. Er war gerade aus einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke gekommen und auf dem Weg nach oben. Sie berichtete ihm von dem Erwachen Mister Malfoys. Snape nickte kurz und ging dann Richtung Krankenstation, statt ins Lehrerzimmer. Madame Pomfrey hingegen machte sich zu Professor Dumbledore auf.  
  
Nach etlichen Treppen und Abbiegungen erreichte Severus Snape, Lehrer für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts, die Krankenstation. Sie lag völlig ruhig da. Die Betten waren leer, aber ein Bett war durch einen Blickschutz vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt. Langsam ging er darauf zu und schob den Blickschutz (Will endlich wissen, wie die Dinger heißen. Kann doch nicht immer Blickschutz schreiben. *heul*) zur Seite. Doch was er dann sehen sollte, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Das Bett war leer. Fragend zog Severus Snape die linke Augenbraue hoch. Ein plötzliches Geräusch ließ ihn um das Bett gehen. Da fand er Draco Malfoy, mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden liegend und nach vorne und hinten schwankend. Krampfhaft hielt sich sein Schüler die linke Brusthälfte. Er wollte ihn gerade am Arm packen, als Albus Dumbledore - Direktor in Hogwarts, mit Madame Pomfrey auftauchte. Sofort stürzten sie an Snapes Seite und zu dritt hoben sie Draco zurück ins Bett.  
  
So sollte dies eigentlich ablaufen. Aber kaum das sie Draco aufhalfen, da begann er um sich zu schlagen und erwischte Snape mitten im Gesicht. Dieser ließ vor Schreck erst einmal los. Madame Pomfrey schnappte sich den linken Arm und Professor Dumbledore den rechten. Snape, von seinem Schrecken erholt, griff wieder zu. Schließlich schafften sie es nach einem erbitterten Kampf, Draco ins Bett zu befördern. Kaum das er lag. Da schlug er die Augen auf und Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. Professor Snape nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände und redete auf ihm ein. "Mister Malfoy! Draco! Draco! Was ist mit ihnen. So sagen sie doch etwas." Aber er antwortete nicht. Langsam öffnete sich Dracos Mund, aber es kam nichts heraus. Dann erschlafften plötzlich seine Arme und sein Brustkorb hob sich krampfhaft.  
  
Erschrocken lief Madame Pomfrey nach draußen. Dracos Atmung hatte ausgesetzt. Snape und Dumbledore sahen sich kurz an. Madame Pomfrey kam zurück. Sie hatte etwas in der Hand, das die beiden Lehrer nicht erkennen konnten. Sie legte es auf den Nachttisch. "Helfen sie mir Severus. Seine Atmung hat aufgehört." Damit legte sie ein Stethoskop (Ein Gerät zum Abhören der Atmung und des Herzschlages.) um und öffnete den Pyjama. Sie legte kurz das Stethoskop an und hörte ihn ab. "Das Herz schlägt noch." Snape hatte sich inzwischen über den Kopf gebeugt und machte Mund zu Mund - Beatmung. Nach drei Mundbeatmungen, da begann sich Dracos Brustkorb wieder zu heben. Snape hörte auf und atmete tief durch. Madame Pomfrey hörte hingegen die Atmung weiter ab. Nach einigen weiteren Minuten richtete sie sich auf und atmete ebenfalls tief durch. Sie wischte sich den Schweiß vom Gesicht. Snape und Dumbledore sahen sich an. Madame Pomfrey schloß inzwischen den Pyjama Dracos und deckte ihn wieder zu. Langsam drehte sie sich zu Albus Dumbledore. "Dies hat jetzt aber nichts mehr mit dem zu niedrigen Blutdruck zu tun, wie wir vermutet hatten." Dumbledore nickte nur. "Es ist auch etwas seltsam, das jemand so lange schläft. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht." Sagte Madame Pomfrey. "Wir müssen seine Eltern benachrichtigen." Sagte Snape. Dumbledore sah in Dracos Gesicht. "Dies werde ich sofort machen. Es ist wohl besser, wenn er jetzt überwacht wird. So einen weiteren Anfall kann für ihn lebensgefährlich werden. Ich überlasse alles weitere ihnen Madame Pomfrey." Damit verließen Snape und Dumbledore mit besorgten Blicken auf Draco, das Krankenzimmer.  
  
"Warum hat er plötzlich so einen Anfall?" sagte Snape, als sie das Zimmer verlassen hatten. "Er sieht doch so gesund aus!" Dumbledore blieb stehen. "Ich kann mir das auch nicht erklären Severus. Jetzt werde ich erst einmal seinen Eltern schreiben." Severus Snape nickte nur. "Es wäre gut Severus, wenn sie mal ab und zu nach ihm sehen könnten. Unterrichten sie bitte die anderen Lehrer von diesem Vorfall und sagen sie ihnen, das er weiterhin auf der Krankenstation bleiben wird." Snape nickte wiederum nur. Dann trennten sich ihre Wege. Professor Dumbledore ging in sein Zimmer, um einen Brief an die Malfoys aufzusetzen. Professor Snape machte sich auf den Weg ins Lehrerzimmer, um wie Dumbledore ihm geheißen hatte, sie über den Vorfall Malfoys auf zu klären.  
  
- währenddessen nicht unweit entfernt von den beiden Professoren -  
  
Harry Potter und seine Freunde, die gerade auf dem Weg nach draußen waren, hatten diese Unterhaltung mitbekommen. Als sie Snapes Stimme vernommen hatten, versteckten sie sich hinter einer Säule bis dieser gegangen war. "Meinst du, sie haben von Malfoy gesprochen?!" Sagte Hermine und sah Harry an. "Es scheint doch schlimmer zu sein, als wir alle dachten." Ron war da jedenfalls anderer Meinung. "Ach was, der Idiot tut doch nur so." "Ron, damit ist nicht zu Spaßen." Sagte Hermine. Ron lächelte fies. "Warum verteidigst du ihn denn so? Bist du etwa in ihn verschossen?" Dafür erntete Ron einen schmerzhaften Fausthieb gegen die Schulter. Harry war Hermines Meinung. Er mochte Draco Malfoy, seinen Erzfeind, zwar nicht. Aber da schien wirklich etwas nicht zu stimmen. "Ich bin Hermines Meinung. Sie werden seinen Eltern schreiben." Nachdenklich strich Harry sich mit dem rechten Zeigefinger über den Mund. "Obwohl ich gerne wissen möchte, was er hat! Es scheint wirklich etwas sehr ernstes zu sein." Mit diesen Worten begaben sie sich nach draußen. Hermine blieb aber stehen und sah die Treppe rauf. Dann folgten sie aber ihren Freunden. Schnell war das Thema Malfoy bei den dreien Vergessen.  
  
- währenddessen auf der Krankenstation -  
  
Draco schlief und er träumte. In seinem Traum konnte er wieder diese fremde Frau sehen. Er versuchte ihr Gesicht zu erkennen. Aber es geschah einfach alles zu schnell. Dann wurde Draco von einem grünem Licht umhüllt. Er konnte die kalte Stimme grausam lachen hören. Er hörte die Worte des Fremden. "Dies ist dafür, das du mir nicht folgen willst. Dies ist deine Bestrafung." Dann wurde es schwarz und still um Draco. Er drehte sich in alle Richtungen. Aber nirgends war etwas zu erkennen. Als plötzlich ein summen zu hören war. Draco drehte sich um seine Achse. Aber er konnte niemanden sehen. Das Summen wurde lauter. Dann hörte er wieder diese fremde, tiefe und kräftige Stimme. "DRAGONA - DRAGONIS! Es ist Zeit ihn zu erwecken! DRAGONIS - DRAGONA! Erwecke ihn! Mach ihn dir zu nutzen." Kaum das Worte gesagt waren, da erschienen zwei giftgrüne Augen. Ihre Pupillen waren nicht wie bei einem Zauberer oder Muggel. Sie waren eher wie bei Katzen oder Schlangen. "DRAGONA - DRAGONIS! Es ist Zeit ihn zu erwecken! DRAGONIS - DRAGONA! Erwecke ihn! Mach ihn dir zu nutzen." Hörte Draco wieder die Stimme. Zuerst wollte er weglaufen. Wollte sich verstecken. Aber er wußte nicht wohin. Langsam drehte er sich um. Mit zitternder Stimme sagte er schließlich: "Was willst du von mir und was bist du?" Doch die Stimme antwortete nicht sondern nur diese grünen Augen sahen auf ihn. Dann vernahm Draco wieder die Stimme. "DRAGONA - DRAGONIS! Es ist Zeit ihn zu erwecken! DRAGONIS - DRAGONA! Erwecke ihn! Mach ihn dir zu nutzen. DRACO MALFOY!" Draco zuckte zusammen als er seinen Namen hörte. Dann verschwanden die Augen. Draco war wieder allein. Er konnte nur noch das Summen vernehmen, das allmählich leiser wurde. Dann war es wieder schwarz und still um ihn herum.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt! 


	2. Die fremde Stimme 2

Hallo zusammen! Danke, das mir ein paar Leutchen geantwortet haben. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel. Wahrscheinlich wird er vor Rechtschreibfehlern nur so pranken, denn ich kam nicht mehr zu durchlesen. Sorry! Bitte schreibt mir ein "paar" Kommis. Bitte! *auf Knien anfleh*  
  
"......" - gesprochenes ...... - Gedanken (........) - blödes Gelaber meinerseits, das ihr aber überspringen könnt  
  
Dragonis - Die Wahrheit über die Malfoys Untertitel: Die fremde Stimme (2ter Teil)  
  
............................................................................ ..................................................  
  
- Rückblick Kapitel 1 -  
  
Draco schlief und er träumte. In seinem Traum konnte er wieder diese fremde Frau sehen. Er versuchte ihr Gesicht zu erkennen. Aber es geschah einfach alles zu schnell. Dann wurde Draco von einem grünem Licht umhüllt. Er konnte die kalte Stimme grausam lachen hören. Er hörte die Worte des Fremden. "Dies ist dafür, das du mir nicht folgen willst. Dies ist deine Bestrafung." Dann wurde es schwarz und still um Draco. Er drehte sich in alle Richtungen. Aber nirgends war etwas zu erkennen. Als plötzlich ein summen zu hören war. Draco drehte sich um seine Achse. Aber er konnte niemanden sehen. Das Summen wurde lauter. Dann hörte er wieder diese fremde, tiefe und kräftige Stimme. "DRAGONA - DRAGONIS! Es ist Zeit ihn zu erwecken! DRAGONIS - DRAGONA! Erwecke ihn! Mach ihn dir zu nutzen." Kaum das Worte gesagt waren, da erschienen zwei giftgrüne Augen. Ihre Pupillen waren nicht wie bei einem Zauberer oder Muggel. Sie waren eher wie bei Katzen oder Schlangen. "DRAGONA - DRAGONIS! Es ist Zeit ihn zu erwecken! DRAGONIS - DRAGONA! Erwecke ihn! Mach ihn dir zu nutzen." Hörte Draco wieder die Stimme. Zuerst wollte er weglaufen. Wollte sich verstecken. Aber er wußte nicht wohin. Langsam drehte er sich um. Mit zitternder Stimme sagte er schließlich: "Was willst du von mir und was bist du?" Doch die Stimme antwortete nicht sondern nur diese grünen Augen sahen auf ihn. Dann vernahm Draco wieder die Stimme. "DRAGONA - DRAGONIS! Es ist Zeit ihn zu erwecken! DRAGONIS - DRAGONA! Erwecke ihn! Mach ihn dir zu nutzen. DRACO MALFOY!" Draco zuckte zusammen als er seinen Namen hörte. Dann verschwanden die Augen. Draco war wieder allein. Er konnte nur noch das Summen vernehmen, das allmählich leiser wurde. Dann war es wieder schwarz und still um ihn herum.  
  
............................................................................ ...................................................  
  
Dragonis - Die Wahrheit über die Malfoys (2ter Teil) Untertitel: Die fremde Stimme (2ter Teil)  
  
Draco erwachte aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf. Er war sich nicht sicher, wo er sich befand. Er konnte sich einfach an nichts mehr erinnern. Langsam richtete er sich auf. Aber ein stechender Schmerz in der linken Brusthälfte ließ ihn wieder langsam nach hinten sinken. Mit der rechten Hand berührte er sein Herz. Draco konnte fühlen wie es schnell schlug und gegen seine Hand klopfte. Es schlägt noch? Mit diesen Gedanken schloß Draco die Augen. Er fühlte sich so erschöpft und müde, wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Seine Augen schmerzten als er sie wieder öffnete. Langsam drehte Draco den Kopf nach links. Die Fenster waren dunkel. Anscheinend war es Nacht geworden. Wie lange ich wohl wieder geschlafen habe? Müde schloß Draco wieder die Augen. Seine Sinne schwanden ihm wieder und er schlief ein. Draco fiel in einen weiteren unruhigen Schlaf, der aber Traumlos blieb.  
  
- inzwischen bei Dumbledore -  
  
Dumbledore war nach dem Vorfall mit Malfoy und dem Gespräch mit Snape, in sein Büro gegangen. Er öffnete die Tür und setzte sich an seinen Tisch. Seufzend griff er nach Feder und Pergament. Fawkes, der Phönix von Albus Dumbledore beobachtete die ganze Aktion und gab einen kurzen Schrei von sich. Dumbledore überhörte diesen aber. Seine Augen wanderten müde über das Pergament und er schrieb einige Zeilen darauf. Nach einigen Minuten war er fertig. Seine grauen Augen überflogen nochmals die Zeilen des Briefes, der an die Familie Malfoy gerichtet war. Naja, eigentlich eher an Lucius Malfoy, dem Vater von Draco. (Aber das wißt ihr ja alle.)  
  
Sehr geehrter Mister Malfoy,  
  
Ich schreibe ihnen diesen Brief, da sich einige Dinge vorgetragen haben, die ich Ihnen nicht vorenthalten möchte.  
  
Vor etwa neun Tagen ist ihr Sohn, Draco Malfoy, zusammengebrochen. Einige Mitschüler fanden ihn auf dem Boden liegend im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Er befindet sich seit dem im Krankenflügel Hogwarts.  
  
Anfangs dachten wir, das es sich um eine einfache Erkältung handelte. Alle möglichen Medikamente, Tränke, .... schlugen aber fehl und ein weiterer Anfall ihres Sohnes ließ uns die Theorie der Grippe widerlegen. Leider konnten wir nicht herausfinden, was ihr Sohn hat.  
  
Deswegen bitte ich sie, ihren Sohn zu besuchen und gegebenenfalls von der Schule nehmen zu lassen, falls sich seine Gesundheit nicht bessert.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen Albus Dumbledore - Schulleiter von Hogwarts -  
  
Seufzend faltete Dumbledore den Brief zusammen und steckte ihn in einen Kuvert, welchen er mit dem Siegel Hogwarts verschloß. Müde berührte er mit der linken Hand seine Augen. Er machte sich Sorgen. Langsam richtete er sich auf und verließ sein Büro, um in die Eulerei zu gehen. Dort gab er den Brief einer Eule.  
  
Einige Sekunden verbrachte er noch am Fenster der Eulerei und beobachte die wegfliegende Eule. Wiederum seufzend drehte er sich schließlich weg.  
  
Tage waren inzwischen vergangen. Tage, in denen Draco geschlafen hatte. Abwechselnd hielten Snape und Madame Pomfrey wache am Krankenbett von Draco. Severus Snape sah erschöpft aus. Tiefe Augenringe zierten sein Gesicht. Er war sehr ruhig geworden, seit dem Vorfall mit Draco. Mit geschlossen Augen saß er auf einem Stuhl und döste vor sich hin. Seit einigen Tage hatte er schon nicht mehr geschlafen. Denn wenn er nicht Wache bei Draco hielt, dann blätterte in Büchern und suchte nach Antworten für das seltsame Verhalten Draco Malfoys. Madame Pomfrey, auch Poppy genannt, betrat das Krankenzimmer. Langsam ging sie zu Severus Snape hinüber und berührte vorsichtig seine Schulter. Snape zuckte zusammen und schreckte aus seinem kurzen Schlaf. "Machen sie Schluß für heute Severus. Es bringt doch nichts, wenn sie Tage lang hier bleiben und die Nächte durchmachen. Sie sollten sich etwas hinlegen. Sonst liegen sie bald neben Mister Malfoy." "Nein, ich bleibe hier." "Aber Severus, man könnte denken sie wären sein Vater, so besorgt kümmern sie sich um ihn." "Poppy, du weißt nichts. Ich darf nicht gehen. Was wenn er wieder einen Anfall hat. Solange sein Vater nicht hier ist, solange werde ich diesen Bett nicht verlassen und solange werde ich jede Nacht die Bücher wälzen." Madame Pomfrey sah Snape etwas verständnislos an. Sie konnte ja nicht wissen, was Severus Snape und Draco Malfoy verband. Die beiden waren mehr als nur Lehrer und Schüler. Aber dies durfte niemand wissen. Es war ein Geheimnis. (Dieses kleine Geheimnis werde ich aber noch für mich behalten. Ihr könnt euch ja selbst einen Gedanken dazu machen.) "Es ist ja gut Severus! Ich werde jetzt Wache halten. Professor Dumbledore hat mich geschickt. Du sollst bitte zu ihm gehen." Snape nickte nur und ging mit einem letzten Blick auf Draco aus den Zimmer. Madame Pomfrey hingegen ließ sich auf den Stuhl nieder und nahm ein Buch zur Hand.  
  
Harry und seine Freunde, Hermine und Ron, waren gerade auf dem Weg in die Große Halle, als sie Professor Snape begegneten. Entsetzt sahen sie auf ihn. Seit einigen Tagen hatte ich niemand mehr gesehen. Zaubertränke fand zur Zeit nicht statt. Mit geweiteten Augen sahen sie auf ihn. Professor Snape Gesicht war blaß und war leicht eingefallen. Tiefe Augenringe zierten die Augen. Ohne ein Wort an Harry oder die anderen zu richten, ging er an ihnen vorbei und begab sich auf den Weg in sein Büro. Harry und seine Freunde sahen sich nur an. "War das etwa gerade Professor Snape?" sagte Ron geschockt. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, wie er aussah. "Was ist mit ihm passiert?" sagte Hermine. Harry drehte seinen Kopf und erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, von woher Professor Snape gekommen war. "Er ist vom Krankenflügel gekommen!" Hermine und Ron sahen ebenfalls hin. "Du meinst also, das er bei Malfoy war?!" "Das muß ja so sein, oder?!" Hermine legte ihren Kopf leicht schief. "Seit dem Gespräch, das wir vor einigen Tagen mitgehört haben, haben wir Snape nicht mehr gesehen." Sagte Hermine. "Wahrscheinlich macht er sich Sorgen. Immerhin ist Draco Malfoy sein Lieblingsschüler." (Wenn die drei wüßten. HeHe.... ) "Apropo Malfoy...." sagte Ron. "Findet ihr das nicht seltsam, das er immer noch auf der Krankenstation ist. Soweit ich gehört habe, darf er keinen Besuch empfangen. Es scheint etwas ernstes zu sein." Ron lehnte sich gegen die Wand und sah Richtung Krankenflügel. "Meint hier, das Dumbledore inzwischen einen Brief an die Malfoys geschrieben hat?" Harry und Ron hoben zur Antwort nur die Schultern. "Naja, ich finde es doch ziemlich seltsam, das niemand seiner Familie kommt!" "Da siehste mal, wie sehr sich diese Familie mag. Wenn mir oder meinen Geschwistern etwas passiert wäre, dann hättest du nicht mal Finite Incartatem sagen können. Denn so schnell wären meine Eltern hier gewesen." Ron stieß sich damit von der Wand ab. "Kommt laßt uns Essen gehen. Ich habe nämlich totalen Hunger." "Aber Ron!" "Ehrlich gesagt, ist es mir vollkommen egal, was mit diesem Idioten geschieht." Damit ging Ron die Treppe runter. Harry sah Hermine an und folgte seinem Freund. "Harry! Denkst du etwa auch so?" Harry blieb auf der Treppe stehen und drehte sich zu Hermine um. "Hermine, ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich denken soll! Ich mag Malfoy zwar nicht, aber ich denke, daß er das, was er jetzt zur Zeit hat, nicht verdient." Hermine sah Harry an. "Aber wir können nichts machen. Also laß uns Essen gehen." Damit drehte er sich um und folgte Ron. Hermine blieb allein zurück. Langsam ging sie die Treppe runter.  
  
Die Eingangstüren flogen krachend auf. Hermine erschrak schrecklich. Ein Blitz zuckte über den Himmel und Hermine konnte eine schwarz gekleidete Person erkennen, dessen Gesicht durch eine Kapuze verborgen war. Der Regen prasselte gegen den Umhang der Person und ließ in Sturzbächen über den Umhang nach unten. Einige Pfützen bildeten sich schon auf dem Boden der Eingangshalle. Hermine ging einen Schritt zurück. Sie wußte einfach nicht, was sie von der Person halten sollte. Ängstlich beobachtete sie die Person. Diese blieb einfach an ihrer Stelle stehen. Die fremde Person war nicht sehr groß und nicht sehr kräftig gebaut. Hermine erkannte sofort, das es sich bei der Person um eine Frau handeln mußte. Sekunden strichen dahin. Dann begab sich die schwarze Person in die Halle. Mit einer raschen Handbewegung griff sie unter den Umhang. Hermine griff automatisch nach ihrem Zauberstab. Als die fremde Person das sah, zog sie langsam die Hand aus ihrem Umhang. Sie hielt jetzt einen Brief in der Hand. Langsam bewegte sie sich auf Hermine zu. "Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben." Hermine hörte eine freundliche Frauenstimme. "Kannst du mir bitte sagen, wo ich das Büro von Albus Dumbledore finden kann!?" Hermine zeigte die Treppe rauf. "Danke!" sagte die fremde Frau. Damit ging sie an Hermine vorbei und die Treppe nach oben, auf die Hermine gezeigt hatte. Nachdenklich verfolgte sie die fremde Gestalt bis sie verschwunden war. Als sie sich umdrehen wollte, da flogen erneut die Eingangstüren auf. Das Wetter hatte sich nicht geändert und die Blitze zuckten erneut über den nachtschwarzen Himmel. Erneut konnte Hermine eine Person erkennen. Auch diese war schwarz bekleidet und das Gesicht war durch eine Kapuze verborgen. Schnell betrat die fremde Gestalt die Eingangshalle und zog die Kapuze vom Kopf. Langes weißblondes Haar kam zum Vorschein. Das Gesicht war verhärmt. Kalte graue Augen sahen auf Hermine. Ohne ein Wort an sie zu richteten, ging er an Hermine vorbei. Diese sah noch, wie Lucius Malfoy Richtung Dumbledore´s Büro abbog. Dann lief sie in die Große Halle.  
  
Die anderen waren schon beim Essen. Hermine lief den Gang zu Harry und Ron runter. "Er ist da!" "Wer ist da?" fragten die beiden Jungs aus einem Mund. "Lucius Malfoy! Er ist gerade gekommen. Außerdem ist eine fremde Frau davor gekommen. Sie sind jetzt zu Dumbledores Büro gegangen." Erstaunt sahen sich die beiden Jungs an. "Aber Hermine, Dumbledore ist doch hier!" Erst jetzt fiel Hermine auf, das Albus Dumbledore auf seinem Stuhl am Lehrertisch saß. "Aber!" zu mehr kam Hermine nicht, denn krachend flogen die Türen zur Großen Halle auf. Entsetzt sahen alle Schüler zu der großen Eingangstür. Lucius Malfoy und die fremde Frau standen in der Tür. Immer noch war das Gesicht der Frau, durch die Kapuze verdeckt. Dumbledore legte sofort sein Besteck hin und stand vom Lehrertisch auf. Schnell ging er den Gang der Großen Halle lang. An der Tür schüttelte er Lucius Malfoys Hand und dieser schien die fremde Frau vorzustellen, denn Dumbledore schüttelte auch ihr dann die Hand. Damit verließen die drei die Große Halle. Alle Schüler sahen sich fragend an. Einige Slytherins standen und hatten das ganze im stehen verfolgt.  
  
Dumbledore führte Lucius Malfoy und die fremde Frau in den Krankenflügel. "Er ist seit dem zweiten Anfall nicht mehr erwacht. Ich habe Madame Pomfrey und Professor Snape gebeten auf ihn aufzupassen. Die beide wachen seitdem über ihm." "Hatte er noch so einen Anfall?" fragte die fremde Frau. "Nein! Er scheint nur zu schlafen. Aber dieser Schlaf scheint nicht sehr ruhig zu sein, denn er wälzt sich immer hin und her."  
  
Nach etliche Minuten erreichten sie den Krankenflügel. Zu dritt betraten sie das Zimmer. Madame Pomfrey saß noch immer auf den Stuhl und las ihr Buch. Als die drei den Raum betraten, da legte sie es weg und erhob sich. "Ich würde ihn gern untersuchen. Würde sie uns bitte allein lassen?" fragte die fremde Frau. Madame Pomfrey protestierte zwar, verließ dann aber mit Dumbledore den Raum.  
  
Eine Stunde verging, bevor die fremde Frau die Untersuchung beendet hatte. "Was meinst du Melissa!" fragte Lucius. Die angesprochene legte ihren Kopf leicht schief. "Ich kann dazu nichts sagen. Erst muß Draco erwachen." Damit zog sie ihren Umhang wieder über und ging zu Lucius rüber. Sie legte ihre rechte Hand auf Lucius linken Arm. "Ich muß gehen. Er darf mich nicht sehen! Aber bitte grüße ihn von mir." Dann blickte sie auf Draco. "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde den Rat unterrichten." Damit nahm sie ihre Hand von Lucius Arm und ging. Lucius Malfoy blieb allein zurück. Müde ging er zu seinem Sohn rüber und berührte leicht sein Gesicht. Seit dem Brief von Dumbledore hatte er nicht mehr geschlafen. Leicht strich er über das Gesicht seines Sohnes. Dann schloß er seine Augen und konzentrierte sich kurz. Dumbledore und Madame Pomfrey betraten das Zimmer. Erstaunt sahen sie Lucius Malfoy an. Dieser merkte das er nicht mehr allein war und nahm seine Hand von Dracos Wange. Dabei sah er Dumbledore oder Madame Pomfrey nicht an.  
  
- währenddessen -  
  
Draco schlief tief. Auch wenn er nichts von seiner Umwelt mitbekam. So merkte er doch, das er nicht allein war. Er konnte sehr genau einige Auren spüren. Doch leider konnte er sie nicht zu ordnen. Dann spürte er plötzlich eine Berührung. Eine Berührung, die er am liebsten nicht gespürt hätte. Denn plötzlich begann der seltsame Traum wieder. Draco befand sich auf einer Treppe. Unten konnte er ein kleines Kind erkennen. Er sah nur die Umrisse des Kindes. Dann hörte er es wieder. "Neeeeeiiiiiinnnn...!" Dann sah er die Frau. Sie warf sich über das Kind. Versuchte es vor etwas zu schützen. Er konnte aber nicht erkennen wovor. Dann hörte er wieder das grausame Lachen. Schließlich erstarb es und schließlich sagte ein Mann. "Dies ist dafür, das du mir nicht folgen willst. Dies ist deine Bestrafung. Das nächste Mal komme ich wieder und dann nehme ich dir alles, was dir lieb und teuer ist." Eine fremde Gestalt stand schweigsam bei der Frau. Nach einiger Zeit konnte Draco erkennen, das die Gestalt ein Mann war. Dieser beugte sich über die fremde Frau und drehte sie behutsam um. Dann verschwand das Bild vor Dracos Augen und erneut entstanden zwei giftgrüne Augen vor ihm und erneut konnte Draco ein Summen hören.  
  
Draco nahm all seinen Mut zusammen. "Was willst du? Warum quälst du mich so? Was habe ich dir getan?" Niemand antwortete ihm. Nur die giftgrünen Augen sahen auf ihn und dann hörte er eine Stimme. "DRAGONA - DRAGONIS! Es ist Zeit ihn zu erwecken! DRAGONIS - DRAGONA! Erwecke ihn! Mach ihn dir zu nutzen. DRACO MALFOY!" "Was soll ich erwecken? Ich verstehe nicht!" "Du wirst noch verstehen lernen." Sagte die ihm inzwischen bekannte Stimme. "Was werde ich noch verstehen? Sag es!" "Du wirst noch verstehen lernen." Sagte erneut die fremde Stimme. "Er ist gekommen! Ich spüre seine Gegenwart. Wache auf Draco Malfoy! Wache auf!" Dann verschwimmten die Augen und verschwanden schließlich komplett. Langsam fühlte er sich stärker und dann öffnete Draco langsam seine Augen.  
  
Ein schwaches Licht traf auf seine Augen. Draco zwinkerte mehrmals. Er merkte eine Gestalt neben sich und drehte leicht den Kopf. "Vater!" hauchte Draco schwach. Lucius kniete sich leicht hin. "Du hast mir einen ziemlichen Schrecken eingejagt." flüsterte dieser. Dumbledore und Madame Pomfrey kamen auch hinzu. "Wie geht es ihnen, Mister Malfoy?!" Draco drehte leicht seinen Kopf und sah Dumbledore an. "Etwas schwach!" sagte er noch leiser als schon davor. "Sprechen sie nicht! Sie müssen sich ausruhen." Sagte Madame Pomfrey. "Ich werde etwas Suppe kommen lassen. Die wird sie kräftigen." Damit verließ das Zimmer.  
  
Dumbledore ging um das Bett herum und zog den Stuhl zu sich. "Ich muß sie etwas fragen. Sie brauchen nicht zu antworten." Damit nahm er Dracos Hand in seine große. "Wenn sie ja sagen, dann tippen sie einmal mit den Fingern auf meine Hand. Bei nein, zwei Mal. Haben sie das verstanden?" Ein einfaches Tippen beantwortete die Frage. Dann folgte etliche Fragen Dumbledores. Draco versuchte sie so gut wie möglich durch tippen der Finger zu beantworten. Das Tippen ermüdete Draco und er schloß seine Augen. Dumbledore merkte dies und hörte auf mit seiner Befragung. Vorsichtig zog er seine Hand unter Dracos hervor. Seufzend betrachtete er das Gesicht des jungen Slytherins. Lucius hatte der Befragung stillschweigend beigewohnt. Jetzt aber erhob er sich. "Er scheint erschöpft zu sein!" Dumbledore nickte kurz. Madame Pomfrey kam mit einem Teller Suppe zurück und brachte Professor Snape mit. Lucius bemerkte Snapes müdes Gesicht. Er konnte sich denken warum.  
  
Madame Pomfrey setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und stellte den Teller Suppe ab. Draco öffnete in just diesem Moment wieder die Augen. Acht Augenpaare beobachteten ihn. Madame Pomfrey richtete sein Kissen etwas, so daß er mit dem Kopf etwas höher lag und sie ihm die Suppe einflößen konnte. Das tat so gut, als die warme Suppe Dracos Kehle runterlief. Das Schlucken fiel ihm etwas schwer. Nach einigen Schlucken schloß Draco wieder seine Augen. Er war so unendlich müde. Madame Pomfrey schickte die drei Herren raus und sie selbst löschte das Licht. "Er ist müde! Schlaf wird jetzt das Beste sein, was sein erschöpfter Körper braucht." Nickend verließen die vier den Raum.  
  
Draco fühlte sich so geborgen, aber auch so unendlich müde. (Ich weiß, ich wiederhole mich gerade.) Langsam entschlummerte er.  
  
Stunden waren inzwischen vergangen als Draco die Augen wieder öffnete. Er konnte nicht sagen, wie lange er geschlafen hatte. Langsam richtete er sich auf. Komischer Weise fühlte er sich wie neugeboren. Seine Kräfte waren zurückgekehrt. Er sah sich etwas um. Aber es war einfach zu dunkel, um etwas erkennen zu können. Er warf die Decke zur Seite und stand langsam auf. Er fühlte sich nicht schwindelig oder unwohl. Langsam ging er zum Fenster und sah nach draußen. Die Morgensonne ging gerade über dem verbotenen Wald und färbte den Himmel leicht rosa. Dicke Nebelschwaden hingen über den Landschaften und nirgendwo brannte ein Licht. Ein plötzliches Geräusch ließ Draco zusammenzucken und sich umdrehen. Aber da war nichts. Langsam drehte er sich zurück. Erschrocken wich er zurück und erneut drehte er sich um. Sein Puls raste und er konnte sein Herz bis in den Hals schlagen fühlen. Aber hinter ihm war nichts. Also drehte er sich wieder um. Aber sie waren noch da, die giftgrünen Augen. "Was hast du?" Draco zuckte erneut zusammen. "Was willst du schon wieder von mir?" Erneut antwortete Stimme mit dem Draco bekannten Satz. "DRAGONA - DRAGONIS! Es ist Zeit ihn zu erwecken! DRAGONIS - DRAGONA! Erwecke ihn! Mach ihn dir zu nutzen. DRACO MALFOY!" "So sag mir doch, was ich erwecken soll?" "Dies darf ich dir nicht sagen! Du mußt ihn selbst finden." "Wen soll ich finden!" "Du kennst doch seinen Namen bereits." Draco legte den Kopf leicht schief und sah die grünen Augen an. "Nein! Ich weiß nicht, wen du meinst." "Doch du weißt es. Höre tief in dich hinein und du wirst ihn finden. Du wirst dann wissen wie er heißt und wer er ist." Draco schaute nur fragend. Doch dann schloß er seine Augen. Er spürte seinen Herzschlag. Er spürte wie sich sein Puls beruhigte und dann fiel es ihm plötzlich ein. Das Wort, der Name. Langsam öffnete er die Augen wieder. "DRACO! (Übrigens ausgesprochen wie geschrieben. Es gibt zwei Dracos. Nur als kleiner Hinweis.)" Kaum das Draco das gesagt hatte, da verschwanden die Augen und er blieb allein zurück.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt!  
  
Wie es weitergeht, das schreibe ich beim nächsten Mal. Bitte schreibt mir ein paar Kommis. Bis denne, Bra-sama 


	3. Das erste Erwachen und der Tod Draco Mal...

Hallo! Und da bin ich wieder mit dem nächsten Kapitel. Es ist mir richtig schnell von der Hand gegangen. Das könnte aber auch an meinem freien Tag liegen. Wünsche euch viel Spaß damit. Danke für die Kommis bei den letzten beiden Kapiteln und viele Grüße an meine Kommentarschreiber. Bra-sama  
  
"......" - gesprochenes ...... - Gedanken (........) - blödes Gelaber meinerseits, das ihr aber überspringen könnt  
  
Dragonis - Die Wahrheit über die Malfoys Untertitel: Das erste Erwachen und der Tod Draco Malfoys  
  
............................................................................ ..................................................  
  
- Rückblick Kapitel 2 -  
  
"DRACO! (Übrigens ausgesprochen wie geschrieben. Es gibt zwei Dracos. Nur als kleiner Hinweis.)" Kaum das Draco das gesagt hatte, da verschwanden die Augen und er blieb allein zurück.  
  
............................................................................ ....................................................  
  
Dragonis - Die Wahrheit über die Malfoys Untertitel: Das erste Erwachen und der Tod Draco Malfoys  
  
Die Stille machte sich wieder breit. Draco sah noch immer nach draußen. Nach einigen Minuten drehte er sich weg. Langsam ging er zu seinem Bett zurück. Er wußte nicht, wie er auf den Namen gekommen war. Fragend kletterte er ins Bett zurück. DRACO! Er wußte einfach nicht wie er auf den Namen gekommen war. Er konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, wer dieser DRACO sein sollte. Es wunderte ihn nur, das er anscheinend den selben Namen hatte wie er. Langsam ließ er sich nach hinten gleiten, so daß sein Kopf das Kissen berührte. Sein Blick schweifte in dem sich erhellenden Zimmer umher. Doch es gab hier nichts ungewöhnliches. Müde kuschelte sich Draco wieder ins Bett. Nach einigen Sekunden war er eingeschlafen.  
  
Draco erwachte, da neben ihm ein unglaublicher Lärm losbrach. Ruckartig setzte er sich auf. Fremde Stimmen drangen an sein Ohr. Einige dieser Stimmen kamen ihm bekannt vor. Er konnte sie nur nicht einordnen. Er nahm einige Gesprächsfetzen wahr. "Klasse Harry, wie du den Schnatz gefangen hast! Das macht dir niemand nach!" "Ja, Slytherin hat ziemlich alt ausgesehen gegen uns." Draco konnte es nicht glauben. Anscheinend hatte ein Quidditch - Spiel stattgefunden und er war nicht dabei. Dabei warf sich ihm aber eine Frage auf. Wie lange liege ich denn jetzt schon hier?  
  
Doch Draco wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Erneut nahm er Gesprächsfetzen wahr. "Ohne Malfoy sind die Slytherins nichts!" "Bah, Malfoy! Hat den irgend jemand gesehen? Ich nicht! Der ist doch der größte Idiot, den es gibt." Alle brachen in Gelächter aus. Draco spannte die Hände zu Fäusten. Seine Knochen in den Händen begannen zu knacken. Niemand machte sich auf seine Kosten lustig! "Malfoy ist doch ein Schwächling! Immerhin hat er sich von einer kleinen Grippe umwerfen lassen und mußte Hogwarts verlassen." Erneut brachen alle in Gelächter aus. Das war jetzt zu viel. Wie konnten die es wagen, sich über ihn hinter seinen Rücken lustig zu machen. Das würden sie bereuen.  
  
Eine unglaubliche Wut brach in Draco hervor. Und dann passierte es. Die Paravents (Das ist der Blickschutz neben den Betten. Hat mich ne unglaubliche Zeit gekostet, auf dieses Wort zu kommen.) flogen in alle Richtungen. Erschrocken starrten die anderen auf diese. Draco saß in Hockstellung auf seinem Bett. Dabei hatte er die Arme zwischen den Beinen und berührte mit den Händen das Bett. Er saß da, ähnlich wie die Sitzstellung bei einem Frosch. Den Kopf hatte er nach unten geneigt und seine Augen waren geschlossen. Dann fing er an zu sprechen. Aber seine Stimme hatte sich verändert. Sie war jetzt bei weitem tiefer als seine normale Stimme. "Wie könnt ihr es wagen, euch über mich lustig zu machen?" Erschrocken sahen sich die jungen Gryffindors an. Niemanden war aufgefallen, das sie nicht allein in dem Raum waren und an Draco Malfoy hatten sie an wenigsten gedacht. "Wie kann das sein?! Wir dachten alle, das du nicht mehr auf Hogwarts wärst." Erneut antwortete die fremde, tiefe Stimme. "Wer hat gesagt, das du denken sollst Wood!" "Na hör mal, wie redest du denn mit mir?" Zu mehr kam Wood nicht mehr. Ein Blitz warf ihn gegen die Wand. Die anderen liefen zu ihm, wurden dann aber durch einen Luftwirbel in alle Richtungen geworfen. Harry, Ron und Hermine hechten hinter ein umgefallenes Bett. Ron zog seinen Zauberstab. Doch Hermine hielt ihn davon ab. "Nicht! Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit Malfoy. Seine Aura hat sich total verändert und hör dir seine Stimme an. Als wäre er nicht er selbst." Ron sah Hermine nur an und stieß dann ihren Arm von seinen. "Laß mich! Malfoy ist ein Ungeheuer und wenn ich nichts mache, dann wird er uns noch alle umbringen." Damit richtete er sich auf und sprang hinter dem Bett hervor. Harry und Hermine versuchten ihn noch aufzuhalten. Doch es war zu spät. "Stupor! (Der Zauberspruch läßt sein Gegenüber erstarren.)" Ron Zauberstab warf einen Strahl aus Licht auf Draco. Aber der Strahl sollte ihn nicht treffen. Denn bevor er Draco erreichte, da hob dieser den Kopf ruckartig und öffnete seine Augen. Ron erstarrte. Das war nicht Dracos normale Augenfarbe. Sie waren weiß geworden. Man konnte nicht mal mehr die Umrandung der Iris erkennen, geschweige denn die Pupille. Vollkommen weiß waren seine Augen.  
  
Der Zauberspruch prallte auf eine undurchsichtige Barriere vor Draco und verpuffte. Draco rührte sich nicht mehr. Ron atmete tief durch. Harry und Hermine schauten hinter dem Bett hervor. Wood und die anderen Gryffindorspieler erhoben sich. "Super Ron! Du hast Malfoy erstarren lassen." sagte Georg.  
  
Doch sie sollten sich zu früh gefreut haben. Denn kaum das Georg das gesagt hatte, da leuchteten Dracos Augen hell auf. Alle zuckten zusammen. "Das kann nicht sein. Der Fluch hat nicht gewirkt!" sagte Ron. Hermine starrte Draco an. "Der Fluch hat nicht gewirkt, weil er zu stark ist. Er hat Malfoy nur verlangsamt." Kaum das Hermine dies gesagt hatte, da entstand erneut ein Luftwirbel. Alle wurden gegen die Wände gedrückt. Die Erde begann zu beben.  
  
Durch den Lärm wurden die Lehrer und anderen Schüler aufmerksam. Professor Snape und Professor McGonagall erreichten vor allen anderen Lehrern den Krankenflügel zuerst. Sie erstarrten an der Tür zum Krankenzimmer. Die Betten lagen wild herum. Die Gryffindorspieler waren alle an die Wand gedrückt. Alles bebte und die Steine lösten sich aus dem Boden. Professor McGonagall erschrak zu tiefst. Dann sah sie auf Draco.  
  
Draco hatte sich inzwischen erhoben und stand jetzt auf seinem Bett. Professor Snape verengte die Augen. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben was er da sah. Schnell erfaßte er alles. Dann griff er beherzt nach McGonagalls Zauberstab und nahm ihr den Weg. Minerva McGonagall schaute Severus Snape bitterböse an. "Was soll das Severus!" Dann wollte sie nach dem Zauberstab greifen, aber Snape zog seine Hand vor ihrer Weg. "Laß den Blödsinn Severus! Mister Malfoy ist von einem Dämon besessen. Wir müssen die anderen schützen!" "Es ist ihr Fehler, das er erwacht ist." Sagte Snape darauf nur. Minerva sah Severus Snape verständnislos an. Aber ihre Augen sprühten nur so vor Entschlossenheit. Dann holte sie mit der rechten Hand aus und verpaßt Snape eine schallende Ohrfeige und dann entriß sie ihm den Zauberstab. Sie erhob ihn. Kam aber nicht mehr dazu, einen Spruch zu sagen. Denn hinter Draco erschienen zwei leuchtend gelbe Auge.  
  
Snape, der sich von der Ohrfeige erholt hatte, riß Minerva McGonagall nach rechts zu Seite. Dann gab es eine gewaltige Explosion. Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer erreichten gerade den Krankenflügel. Madame Pomfrey war geschockt. Aus dem Krankenzimmer stoben große Staubwolken. Snape lag auf McGonagall. Er hatte sie vor der Explosion hinter die Mauer gerettet. Seine linkes Bein blutete stark. Doch das war jetzt nicht so wichtig. Er richtete sich mühevoll auf. Minerva McGonagall konnte es nicht fassen, was gerade passiert war. Sie schaute auf die großen Staubwolken, die aus dem Zimmer kamen. Dann weiteten sich ihre Augen. "Oh mein Gott, die Kinder! Sie sind noch da drin!"  
  
Dumbledore lief zur Tür. Aber er konnte nichts erkennen. Die dichten Staubwolken vernebelten ihm die Sicht. Minerva stand jetzt neben ihm. "Mister Potter, Mister Weasley!" rief sie in die Staubwolken. Doch es kam keine Antwort. Erneut versuchte sie es. "Miss Granger, Mister Wood, Mister Potter, Mister Ronald Weasley, Mister Georg Weasley, Mister Fred Weasley!" Doch es kamen erneut keine Antworten. Dumbledore griff zu seinem Zauberstab und er wollte gerade einen Zauberspruch sprechen, als sie ein starkes Husten vernahmen. Das Husten kam aus mehreren Richtungen. "Es.... hust..... ge..... hust, hust..... geht uns..... hust...... gut!" "Mister Ronald Weasley sind sie das!" rief Dumbledore in die Staubwolke. "Nein, ich..... hust, hust..... bin hier." Kam eine Antwort aus einer anderen Richtung. "Machen sie sich keine Sorgen! Wir werden sie da raus holen." Sagte Dumbledore. "Meine Augen.... hust..... brennen so... hust!" hörte man Hermines Stimme. Professor McGonagall sagte ihr, sie solle sich etwas vor die Augen und die Nase halten. Dann begannen die Lehrer, die Steine wegzuräumen.  
  
Doch ein Lehrer half nicht mit. Er hatte sich bei dem Tumult abgeseilt und war nach draußen gelaufen. Professor Severus Snape lief humpelnd um das Gebäude. Auf der anderen Seite prangte ein riesiges Loch im Mauerwerk Hogwarts. Auch von hier stoben riesige Staubwolken raus und große Steine lagen auf der Erde. Überall standen Schüler und starrten mit entsetzten Augen auf das Loch in der Wand. Darunter waren auch einige Quidditchspieler. Snape borgte sich von ihnen einen Besen aus und flog hoch zum Loch. Er landete geschickt auf dem Mauersims. Die Steine gaben unter ihm nach und er sprang in das zerstörte Krankenzimmer. Der Staub verdeckte ihm die Sicht und brannte in der Lunge.  
  
Snape griff in seine Tasche und zog eine großes Taschentuch hervor, welches er sich über Mund und Nase band. Dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab und rief "Lumos!". Die Spitze des Stabs fing an zu leuchten und erleuchtete etwas die Umgebung. Aber Snape konnte niemanden erkennen. Langsam tastete er sich vor. Der Staub legte sich langsam und er konnte schon mehr erkennen. Er sah umgestürzte und verbrannte Betten. Hinter einem Bett konnte er eine Bewegung feststellen. Langsam ging er darauf zu. Die Bewegung stellte sich als Georg und Fred Weasley heraus. Er packte beide ziemlich unsanft am Arm und zog sie zum Loch der Wand. Dort konnten sie besser atmen. Dann ging er zurück und suchte nach den anderen Kindern.  
  
- inzwischen vor dem zerstörten Krankenzimmer -  
  
Die Lehrer räumten noch immer Steine aus dem Weg. Etliche Schüler waren hinzugekommen und halfen tatkräftig mit. Schnell war der Eingang geräumt. Einige Lehrer zogen Taschentücher aus ihren Taschen und verbanden sich damit den Mund, um keinen Staub einzuatmen. "Gehen sie nach hinten. Anscheinend wurde auch ein Loch in die Außenmauer gerissen." Sagte Dumbledore zu einigen Lehrern. Madame Pomfrey hingegen lief in ein anderes Zimmer und bereite Betten vor. Einige Schüler wie Percy Weasley oder Marcus Flint blieben vor der Eingangstür stehen und warteten darauf, das man ihnen Verletzte rausbrachte. Hagrid tauchte hinter ihnen auf und hielt etliche Decken in den Armen. Dumbledore kam mit Oliver Wood wieder heraus. Dieser hustete sehr stark und mußte gestützt werden. Percy griff ihm unter den Arm und zog ihn aus dem zerstörten Zimmer. Kurz danach erschien Professor McGonagall mit Harry Potter. Flint griff nach Harry und zog ihn heraus.  
  
- inzwischen auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers -  
  
Snape hatte einige der Quidditchspieler nach oben gerufen. Sie hatten die beiden Weasley - Zwillinge nach unten gebracht. Dort wurden sie von den anderen Lehrern empfangen. Nach den Weasley - Zwillingen wurde noch ihr Bruder Ron und Hermine rausgeflogen.  
  
Snape traf Dumbledore in dem zerstörten Raum. Er berichtete ihm kurz von den anderen Schülern, die inzwischen draußen waren. Fehlte also nur noch einer ..... Draco Malfoy. Doch dieser konnte einfach nicht gefunden werden. Selbst Stunden später, als der Staub sich gelegt hatte und man wieder alles klar erkennen konnte, wurde er nicht gefunden. Traurig kam man schließlich zu der Erkenntnis, das Draco Malfoy die Explosion nicht überlebt haben konnte.  
  
  
  
Tage waren seit der Explosion vergangen. Traurige Tage. Die verletzten Schüler erholten sich auf der improvisiert eingerichteten Krankenstation. Lucius Malfoy war über den Vorfall informiert worden. Geschockt tauchte er in Hogwarts auf. Die sonst so blasse Haut war noch blasser geworden. Tiefe Augenringe zierten die Augen. Müde sah er aus. Sein Gesicht war nicht mehr so verhärmt, sondern es war sehr traurig. Die Nachricht über den Tod seines Sohnes hatte ihn nah an den Nervenzusammenbruch gebracht. Seine Frau Narcissa war auch dabei. Hingegen zu ihrem Mann sah sie noch sehr Gesund aus. Ihre Gesichtsfarbe war normal. Sie lächelte sogar. Anscheinend hatte sie die Nachricht über den Tod ihres Sohnes sehr gelassen aufgenommen.  
  
Dumbledore begrüßte die Malfoys und führte sie in sein Büro. Auf der Treppe zu Dumbledores Büro trafen sie Professor Snape, der mit ihm sprechen wollte. Sie gaben sich die Hände und sprachen kurz miteinander. Mit verengten Augen sah Severus Snape aber Lucius Frau entgegen. Er mochte diese Frau nicht. Warum, das konnte er nicht sagen. Sie ist so distanziert und kühl allem und jedem gegenüber. So würde keine Frau über ihren Sohn trauern. Lächeln begrüßte sie ihn. Snape konnte nur den Kopf leicht schütteln und beobachtete wie die Malfoys in das Büro gingen.  
  
Minuten vergingen, die Snape nicht von der Treppe ging. Er wartete einfach.  
  
Eine Halbe Stunde später ging die Tür wieder auf und Lucius Malfoy kam heraus. Seine Frau folgte ihm. Snape ging mit ihm die Treppe runter und sie unterhielten sich dabei. Mißtrauisch folgten den beiden die Augen von Narcissa Malfoy. Lucius blieb am Treppenabsatz stehen und sah zu seiner Frau. "Warte bitte hier!" sagte er zu seiner Frau. Diese zog plötzlich ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter. (Ich mag diese Frau nicht. Keine Ahnung warum.) Mißmutig blieb sie aber bei Dumbledore.  
  
Snape und Malfoy (senior) gingen in die Kerker nach unten. Bis sie in Professor Snapes Büro waren, redeten sie kein Wort. Kaum das die Tür sich geschlossen hatte, da brach es aus Lucius heraus. "Severus, denkst du das er noch lebt? Sag mir bitte die Wahrheit!" Severus Snape sah ihn mit traurigen Augen an. Dann legte er ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf die Schulter. "Mach dir keine Sorgen! Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann denke ich, das Draco noch lebt!" "Bist du dir sicher!" Snape seufzte tief. "Ich weiß es leider nicht genau. Aber kurz vor der Explosion, da habe ich gelbe Augen hinter Draco gesehen." Lucius hob überraschend den Kopf. "Aber das würde ja bedeuten!" Snape nickte nur.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt!  
  
Ob Draco wirklich noch lebt und wem die gelben Augen gehören, das erzähl ich euch das nächste Mal. Bitte schreibt mir ein paar Kommentare. *Bitte!* Bra-sama 


	4. Ein unerwartetes Wiedersehen oder der Ne...

Halli-Hallo! Endlich bin ich mit dem nächsten Kapitel fertig. Hat doch ziemlich Arbeit gemacht, das fertig zu stellen. Hoffentlich gefällt es euch! Grüße alle meine fleißigen Reviewer! Aber jetzt viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel. Bra-sama  
  
"......" - gesprochenes  
  
...... - Gedanken  
  
(........) - blödes Gelaber meinerseits, das ihr aber überspringen könnt  
  
Dragonis - Die Wahrheit über die Malfoys  
  
Untertitel: Ein unerwartetes Wiedersehen oder der Neue  
  
............................................................................ ..................................................  
  
- Rückblick Kapitel 3 -  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen! Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann denke ich, das Draco noch lebt!" "Bist du dir sicher!" Snape seufzte tief. "Ich weiß es leider nicht genau. Aber kurz vor der Explosion, da habe ich gelbe Augen hinter Draco gesehen." Lucius hob überraschend den Kopf. "Aber das würde ja bedeuten!" Snape nickte nur.  
  
............................................................................ ..................................................  
  
Dragonis - Die Wahrheit über die Malfoys (4ter Teil)  
  
Untertitel: Ein unerwartetes Wiedersehen oder der Neue  
  
Lucius Malfoy hob überrascht den Kopf. "Gelbe Augen? Bist du sicher, das du gelbe Augen gesehen hast?!" Severus Snape, Lehrer für Zaubertränke nickte bestätigend. "Aber ich bin mir irgendwie nicht mehr sicher! Es ging einfach alles zu schnell." Langsam ging Severus zu einem Sessel in der Nähe des Kamins und setzte sich. Lucius folgte ihm und zog sich einen weiteren Sessel heran. Müde ließ er sich nieder. Seit Tagen hatte Lucius Malfoy nicht geschlafen. Dies waren grauenhafte Tage. Immer hatte er auf eine Botschaft gewartet. Aber es war keine gekommen. Vielleicht ist das sogar besser! dachte Lucius so bei sich.  
  
Snape starrte ins Feuer. Er kannte diese gelben Augen. Sie sind ein Zeichen von Basilisken. Aber der Blick eines Basilisken tötete. Also konnte es kein Basilisk sein. Aber welches Wesen hat gelbe Augen und ist zu einer solchen Tat fähig? Severus wusste einfach keine Antwort.  
  
Schweigsam saßen beiden so einige Minuten nebeneinander bis Severus die Stille durchbrach. "Willst du einen Tee Lucius?" Lucius sah ihn an und nickte stumm. Damit stand Severus Snape auf und ging Richtung Regal, wo er zwei Tassen entnahm und aus einer Kanne, Tee in sie goss. Eine davon gab er Lucius. Die andere behielt er für sich.  
  
Lucius Malfoy drehte die Tasse in seinen Händen und starrte dabei weiter ins Feuer. Nach einer Weile hielt er es aber nicht mehr aus. "Denkst du wirklich, das Draco es nicht war?" Snape sah ihn an. "Natürlich nicht! Er ist ein Malfoy! Warum sollte er jemanden ohne Grund angreifen." "Vielleicht, weil die ganze Zaubererwelt glaubt, die Malfoys gehören zu den Death Eatern!" Sagte Lucius Malfoy abwertend. "Die denken doch wirklich, das wir Voldemort folgen würden." Er schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf. "Als würden wir einem Schlammblut wie Voldemort folgen. Er denkt doch wirklich, das ein Zauberspruch wie Avada Kedavra uns aufhalten kann." Severus lächelte. Aber er musste ihm Recht geben.  
  
Erneut entstand eine lange Pause des Schweigens. Nach einer Weile stand Lucius auf. "Es tut mir Severus! Aber ich muss jetzt gehen. Sie darf keinen Verdacht schöpfen, wenn sie das nicht sogar schon hat!" Severus erhob sich langsam. "Denkst du wirklich, das sie Verdacht geschöpft hat?" Lucius hob auf diese Frage hin nur die Schultern hoch. Er wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Narzissa, seine sogenannte Ehefrau! Sie war nicht wie sie eigentlich war. Lucius hatte schon viele Menschen gesehen, die sich wie seine Frau benahmen. Müde sah er zur Tür. "Ich hoffe wir bleiben in Kontakt Severus! Ich will über alles informiert werden. Egal wie spät es ist und egal, welche Folgen es haben wird." Damit drehte Lucius Malfoy sich Richtung Tür um. "Warte! Was wirst du jetzt unternehmen. Jetzt da du weißt, das Draco noch lebt!" "Das steht ja noch nicht fest, Severus!" "Was meinst du mit, das steht ja noch nicht fest. Lucius, ich kann deinen Kummer verstehen. Aber dein Kummer vernebelt deine Sinne. Du musst deinen Kopf wieder klar bekommen, dann wirst du auch Draco spüren! Ich weiß, das er noch lebt. Nur weiß ich nicht, was passiert ist. Also um Himmelswillen, hör auf dich selbst zu betrauern." Lucius Malfoy sah Severus erschrocken an. "So energisch, habe ich dich schon seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr sprechen hören." Ein Lächeln überzog Lucius Gesicht. Dann gaben sie sich die Hände und verabschiedeten sich.  
  
Severus folgte Lucius aber noch zum Büro von Dumbledore. "Arg, ich hasse diese Schule. Ich habe mich schon zu Schulzeiten hier verlaufen und jetzt ist es genauso schlimm." Lucius schimpfte vor sich. Severus konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
  
Nach etlichen Abbiegungen und Geheimgängen erreichten sie endlich Dumbledores Büro. Vor der Tür standen Dumbledore, McGonagall und Narzissa Malfoy. Sie schienen sich über etwas wichtiges zu unterhalten. "Lucius, endlich! Wo zum Teufel warst du?" Narzissa sah ihn böse an. Lucius dachte aber nicht im Traum daran ihr das zu erzählen. "Das geht dich nichts an!" "Mister Malfoy, ich möchte ihnen mein ehrliches Beileid aussprechen und ...." Doch weiter kam McGonagall nicht. "Wer sagt denn, das Draco Tod ist?" "Aber..." "Sie haben seinen toten Körper nicht gefunden und solange sie ihn mir nicht zeigen können, solange werde ich auf seine Rückkehr hoffen." Damit drehte er sich von ihnen weg. "Narzissa wir gehen. Ich habe noch andere Termine!" Narzissa schreckte kurz auf. Dann verabschiedete sie sich von Dumbledore und den anderen. Dann folgte sie ihrem Mann, der schon losgegangen war. Erstaunt über Lucius Malfoys Ausbruch sahen McGonagall und Dumbledore den beiden nach. Der Einzigste, der sich nicht über dem Ausbruch wunderte, das war Severus Snape. Dieser lachte sogar.  
  
- währenddessen nicht weit von Hogwarts entfernt, im verbotenen Wald -  
  
Eine fremde Gestalt bewegte sich wie ein Schatten durch den Wald. Niemand bemerkte sie. Völlig geräuschlos näherte sie sich Hogwarts. Diese Person war völlig schwarz gekleidet. Ein langer Umhang und eine Kapuze, die das ganze Gesicht verdeckte, machten ihn unwirklich und wirklichkeitsfremd. Hagrid, der Wildhüter Hogwarts war gerade auf dem Weg in den verbotenen Wald als die fremde Gestalt vor ihm auftauchte. Er erschreckte sich entsetzlich. Die fremde Gestalt blieb währenddessen völlig ruhig auf ihrer Stelle stehen und beobachte Hagrid unter seiner Kapuze hervor. "Wer? Wer? Wer bist...." Doch weiter kam Hagrid nicht, denn der Fremde hatte seine linke Hand erhoben und Hagrid brach in sich zusammen wie ein altes Haus, das gerade gesprengt wurde. Ohne weiter auf Hagrid zu achten, bewegte sich die fremde Gestalt auf Hogwarts zu.  
  
Lautes Gekreische und Jubelgeschrei ließen die fremde Person in ihrer Bewegung stoppen. Neugierig drehte sie ihren Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die Jubelschreie kamen. Dann erhob sich ein Lächeln auf den Lippen des Fremden und das Wort Quidditch entfloh geräuschlos seiner Kehle. Dann drehte sie sich aber wieder Hogwarts zu. Ohne Schwierigkeiten erreichte sie die Treppe, die nach Hogwarts hinauf führte. Die rechte Hand des Fremden erschien unter dem Umhang und berührte die Tür. Das Schutzschild Hogwarts erhellte das Gebäude. Aber der Fremde ließ sich davon nicht abbringen. Auf dem rechten Handrücken erschien ein Pentagramm (Für alle die nicht wissen was ein Pentagramm ist. Das ist ein fünfeckiger Stern, der meistens bei Dämonenbeschwörungen und so auftaucht. Keine Angst, es wird bestimmt nicht so was in dieser FF auftauchen. Oder doch!? Ach, ich will einfach nicht zuviel verraten.) und er spreizte die Finger. Das Schutzschild brach an der Stelle, wo es berührte war in sich zusammen. Langsam schloss der Fremde die Hand und mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger zog er eine gerade Linie. Diese Linie erstreckte sich vom Boden bis etwa zwei Köpfe über des Fremden. Die Linie die er gezogen hatte blieb sichtbar. Die Gestalt schob ihre Finger beider Hände in die Linie und zog sie zur Seite, so dass ein Durchgang entstand. Dann drückte er die Tür auf.  
  
Jetzt befand sich die fremde Person im Innern von Hogwarts. Zielstrebig ging sie Richtung Kerker ohne dabei auch nur ein Geräusch zu machen. Gerade als die Person um die Ecke wollte, da prallte etwas auf sie und dieser etwas fiel hart auf den Boden. "Kannst du nicht aufpassen, du hirnloser Trottel!" Ein pummeliges Mädchen war gegen die fremde Person gestoßen und unsanft zu Boden geworfen worden. In just diese Moment hob es ihren Kopf und sah den Störenfried, gegen den sie gestoßen war, an. Er hingegen legte seinen Kopf nur etwas schief und sah sie unter seiner Kapuze durch an. Sie sah ihn weiter an. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich unter dem schwarzen Umhang mit grünem Rand. Er sah auf das Emblem auf der linken Seite. Er konnte eine Schlange deutlich erkennen. "Wie kannst du es wagen! Hilf mir gefälligst auf und glotz nicht einfach in der Weltgeschichte herum." Als er nicht antwortete, da richtete sie sich auf und packte ihn unsanft am Kragen des Umhangs. "Du...." Doch weiter kam sie nicht. Sie brach in sich zusammen wie schon Hagrid vor ihr. Der Fremde sah sie kurz an schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Mädchen! Die sind doch alle gleich!" Dann stieg er über sie hinweg und ging seinen Weg weiter, ohne nochmals einen Blick nach dem Mädchen zu werfen.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange und die fremde Person erreichte eine Mauer. Davor blieb sie stehen. Die linke Hand berührte die kalten Steine und die Gestalt schloss die Augen. Die Finger begangen zu leuchten und seltsame Zeichen zogen sich von den Fingern zum Handrücken. Erneut erschien ein Pentagramm. Dann verschob sich die Wand und dahinter erschien ein Raum. Alles in diesem Raum war grün gehalten und über dem Kamin hing ein großes Bild mit einer Schlange. Slytherin, kam geräuschlos über die Lippen des Fremden.  
  
Der Raum war verlassen, denn alle waren beim Quidditch-Spiel. Langsam ging er zur Treppe, die in die Schlafräume führte. Vorsichtig bewegte er sich nach oben. Vor einer Tür blieb erstehen und öffnete sie. Vier Betten waren in diesem Zimmer, aber nur drei waren wirklich benutzt. Er begab sich zu dem einem Bett. Müde setzte er sich auf dieses. Seine Hände bewegten sich zu seiner Kapuze und mit beiden Händen berührte er sie. Dann legte er langsam den Kopf in den Nacken und streifte die Kapuze ab. Schwarzes Haar kam zum Vorschein. Dann öffnete er langsam seine Augen und helle graublaue Augen erschienen. Neugierig drehte die Person ihren Kopf zur Seite. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Jedenfalls befand sich noch alles an der Stelle, wie man es ihm gesagt hatte.  
  
Langsam stand der Fremde auf und streifte den Umhang ab. Die Kleidung unter dem Umhang war schwarz. Abgesehen von einem dunkelrotem Lendenschurz. (Keine Ahnung, wie ich das sonst nennen soll.) Dieser war ziemlich lang und ging dem Fremden bis zu den Knien. Am rechten Oberschenkel war ein dunkler blutroter Ring befestigt. Auch den Oberarmen trug er dunkle blutrote Armreife. Eine seltsame Gravur zierte diese Reifen. Das ärmellose Shirt war schwarz mit dunkelroten Verzierungen. Am rechten Ohr trug die Person eine Ohrring, der den mittleren Rand des Ohres völlig umfasste. Das andere Ohr wurde nur von einem normalen Kreolenring geziert. Die schwarze Haare waren hinten sehr kurz und in hell waren vereinzelte Buchstaben eingeschnittenen. Ein Geräusch ließ den Fremden zusammenzucken. Erschrocken blieb er ruhig stehen und hörte auf die Geräusche von draußen. Sie wurden allmählich lauter. Anscheinend war das Quidditch-Spiel zu Ende. Der Fremde hob seine rechte Hand und schnipste einmal. Sein ganzer Körper leuchtete für einige Zehntelsekunden auf. Als das Leuchten aufhörte, da hatte sich das äußere Erscheinungsbild des Fremden völlig verändert. Seine Kleidung glich jetzt denen der Slytherin-Schüler. Das bedeutete dunkle Hose, weißes Hemd mit grün-grau gestreifter Kravette, Baumwollweste und schwarzer Umfang mit einem Slytherinabzeichen auf der linken Brusthälfte.  
  
Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und zwei Jungens kamen reingestürmt. Der eine war ziemlich dick und der andere sehr groß. Beide sahen nicht gerade aus, als hätten sie viel im Kopf. Als sie den Fremden sahen, dann stoppten sie im laufen. Die Augen der beiden weiteten sich und dann liefen sie schreiend aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Der Fremde sah den beiden verdutzt nach und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf. Er bewegte sich in Richtung Tür. Diese wurde in just dem Moment aufgerissen und der Fremde bekam die Tür gegen den Kopf, was ihn nach hinten warf und er auf seinen Vierbuchstaben landete. Sein Gegenüber blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und die Augen waren geweitet. Dann lief auch er aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Der Fremde rieb sich den Kopf und grummelte vor sich hin. Dann richtete er sich auf und verließ das Zimmer. Er ging die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum runter. Jetzt war dieser Raum jedoch nicht mehr leer sondern es waren viele Schüler anwesend. Als der Fremde im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, da verstummte plötzlich das Gerede und alle starrten den fremden Jungen an. Dieser sah die anderen an und hob die rechte Hand. "Hallo!" Niemals hätte der Junge erwartet, was er damit anrichtet. Denn plötzlich begannen alle panisch herumzulaufen. Alle versuchten den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen. Aber dadurch das es so viele waren, versperrten sie sich gegenseitig den Ausgang. Der Junge sah angewidert zur Decke und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
So vergingen einige Minuten. Der Junge beobachtete das chaotische Treiben um sich herum und wartete einfach ab. Nach etlichen Minuten war der Gemeinschaftsraum vollkommen leer und es war wieder so ruhig wie vorher. Langsam begab sich der Junge zum Ausgang und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Selbst der Gang draußen, war völlig ruhig. Also lief er langsam den Gang nach oben, um die Kerker zu verlassen.  
  
- währenddessen im der großen Halle-  
  
Durch den Tumult waren die anderen Häuser von Hogwarts - Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff hinzugekommen. Die Slytherin waren total aufgebracht. Sie plapperten alle durcheinander und wollten den Lehrern alle gleichzeitig das eben Geschehene zu erzählen. Dumbledore brachte schließlich Ruhe in die große Halle. "RUHE! Setzen sie sich alle und nur Einer erzählt, was eben passiert ist." Damit sah Albus Dumbledore über die Gesichter der Hogwartsschüler und wählte dann Marcus Flint aus, ihm alles zu erzählen.  
  
"Professor, wir... Wir..... Wir....!" Flint war noch immer total verstört und er bekam kein vernünftiges Wort zusammen. "Beruhigen sie sich Mister Flint." Aber Marcus Flint sollte gar nicht mehr zum erzählen kommen, denn in just diesem Augenblick kam Madame Pomfrey hereingestürmt. "Professor Dumbledore, Pansy Parkinson und Hagrid wurden bewusstlos auf dem Boden gefunden." Diese Nachricht schlug ein wie eine Bombe. Sofort fing das Gemurmel wieder. "RUHE!" schrie Dumbledore. Damit richtete er sich auf. "Severus, sprich bitte mit deinen Schülern und versuch herauszufinden, was sie so verstört. Ich werde inzwischen in den Krankenflügel gehen und nach den beiden sehen. Minerva sorge bitte dafür, das alle Schüler zurück in ihre Häuser gehen." Als das die Slytherin hörten, da fingen sie wie wild an zu schreien und die Proteste wurden sehr laut. Nicht mal Dumbledore konnte sie wieder zur Ruhe bringen. Also verkündete Dumbledore, das alle Schüler in der großen Halle warten sollten.  
  
Harry und seine Freunde, Ron und Hermine, wollten aber nicht warten. Hagrid war ihr Freund und deshalb fragten sie Dumbledore, ob sie mit in den Krankenflügel gehen durften. Dumbledore verneinte aber. Traurig blieben die drei zurück.  
  
Minuten vergingen. Severus versuchte noch immer Informationen von seinen Schülern zu bekommen, aber diese waren total eingeschüchtert, so dass er es schließlich aufgab. Die anderen Häuser beobachten Professor Snapes Verhalten. So langsam bekamen auch sie es mit Angst zutun. Denn was hatte die Slytherin-Schüler so erschreckt, das sie nicht einmal mehr redeten.  
  
Etwa eine Stunde später erschien Dumbledore wieder. Er besprach sich kurz mit Severus Snape und Minerva McGonagall. Dann berichtete er kurz und ohne Umschweife, das es Hagrid und Pansy Parkinson wieder gut gehe. Sie sich aber an nichts mehr erinnern könnten. Dann wendete er sich erneut den Slytherins zu. "Also, würden sie jetzt berichteten, was sie so durcheinanderbringt?"  
  
Doch plötzlich sprangen die Türen zur großen Halle auf und ein weißblonder Junge betrat die Halle. Sofort verstummten alle. Die Slytherin zeigten auf diesen Jungen. Dieser sah belustigt die Slytherin an und legte seinen Kopf schief. Dann sah zum Lehrertisch. "Ich glaube, das ich der Grund für das Durcheinander bei den Slytherin bin!" Dabei setzte er ein fieses Grinsen auf. Die Lehrer erstarrten. Severus Snape sprang auf und lief durch die Halle. Er kam bei dem Jungen an und sah ihm tief in die Augen. "Mister Malfoy!" sagte er schließlich. "In voller Lebensgröße! Jedenfalls war ich es noch als ich heute früh in den Spiegel guckte." sagte Draco darauf nur und konnte sich ein weiteres Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Wie kann das sein, wir haben alle gesehen, wie das Zimmer explodierte. Wie sind sie nur daraus lebend entkommen?" Dumbledore hatte sich zu den beiden gesellt. "Severus, ich glaube wir sollten dieses Gespräch in meinem Büro weiterführen." "Das brauchen wir nicht!" sagte Draco darauf. "Ich kann ihnen mein ganzes Wissen darüber auch hier erzählen! Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern. Punkt!" Damit legte er den Kopf schief und sah Dumbledore direkt in die Augen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, hatte Dumbledore das Gefühl als würde jemand seine Gedanken lesen. Doch Draco sah in weiter nur an und zwinkert belustigt. "Mister Malfoy, ich denke wir sollten trotzdem mein Büro aufsuchen und außerdem müssen wir ihre Eltern benachrichtigen. Diese waren ganz krank aus Sorge um sie!" Draco lächelt nur weiterhin. "Das brauchen sie nicht!" sagte Draco nur darauf. Er fand das alles nur belustigend. Daraufhin gingen sie jedoch trotzdem in das Büro von Dumbledore.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten erreichten sie die Treppe, die durch das Passwort aktiviert, sich nach oben drehte. Niemand hatte auf dem Weg dorthin auch nur ein Wort gesprochen. Professor McGonagall, die ihnen gefolgt war, hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Sie konnte sich nur nicht erklären warum. Langsam folgten sie ihnen. Dabei musterte sie Draco Malfoy sehr genau. Aber nicht nur sie, sondern auch Professor Dumbledore musterte ihn genau. Es ging von Draco Malfoy eine seltsame Aura aus, das fiel jedem auf. Eine fremde Aura, die seinen ganzes Körper umgab. Das war sehr seltsam.  
  
Endlich waren sie am Büro von Professor Dumbledore angekommen. Draco hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, das man in musterte. Das störte ihn aber nicht. Durch Professor Dumbledore geleitet, folgte er ihm zu seinem Büro. Noch nie war er hier gewesen. Als sich die Tür öffnete, da erblickte er viele Bücher und seltsame Maschinen. Anscheinend war Professor Dumbledore sehr experimentierfreudig. Draco konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Doch plötzlich schob ihn jemand grob von hinten in den Raum. Er wehrte sich sofort und schlug auf die Hand, die ihn geschoben hatte. Professor McGonagall hatte damit nicht gerechnet. Verdutzt sah sie ihn an. Draco seine Augen wirkten plötzlich so kalt und undurchsichtig. Etwas fremdes blitzte in ihnen auf. McGonagall wich zurück. Dracos Augen machten ihr Angst. Erst Albus Dumbledore der sie ansprach, brachte sie wieder in die Realität. Etwas verdutzt sah sie ihn an. Dann blickte sie kurz auf Draco Malfoy und schritt dann an ihm vorbei. Dieser beobachtete sie dabei genau. Zu gerne hätte er einen Fluch auf sie gesprochen. Er konnte Professor McGonagall nicht ausstehen. Das hatte nichts damit zu tun, das sie die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors war. Er konnte einfach ihre Art nicht leiden. (Das geht ja manchen von uns genauso. Man kann einfach nicht mit jemanden auskommen, obwohl dieser die Freundlichkeit in Natur einem gegenüber ist.) Professor Dumbledore winkte ihn zu seinem großen Schreibtisch. Hinter diesem Schreibtisch stand eine Vogelstange. Auf dieser Stange saß ein feuerroter Vogel. Draco erkannte sofort, das es sich dabei um einen Phönix handelte. Er hatte in seinem kurzen Leben schon etliche Phönixe gesehen. Obwohl diese Vögel eigentlich sehr selten sind.  
  
Fawkes, Dumbledores Phönix hatte geschlafen, bevor sie das Büro betreten hatten. Als er Stimmen wahrgenommen hatte, da hatte er seine kleinen gelben Augen geöffnet und neugierig die Tür betrachtet. Jetzt als Draco vor ihm stand, da war er sehr unruhig geworden. Er hüpfte nervös auf seiner Stange hin und her. Dumbledore merkte Dracos Blick. "Das ist ein Phönix! Ein besonderer Vogel nicht wahr!?" Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Es tut mir Leid das sagen zu müssen, aber ich finde das ein Phönix nun wirklich nichts besonderes ist. Ein Vogel der im Feuer verbrennt, um dann wieder aus seiner Asche zu neuem Leben zu erwachen, das ist doch nun wirklich nichts besonderes. Er steht für die Langlebigkeit und Unsterblichkeit. Was ist daran so besonderes. Auch die Heilkraft der Tränen finde ich persönlich nicht bemerkenswert. Es gibt Wesen, die viel größere Macht und Grazie besitzen als dieser Feuervogel. Zumal er ein ziemlich mickriges Exemplar seiner Rasse ist. Ich habe schon einen größeren und wesentlich schöneren Phönix gesehen." Mit diesen Worten beendete Draco seine Erklärung. Dumbledore schaute ihn etwas verblüfft. "Sie kennen sich aber gut mit Feuervögeln aus!" Draco hob nur seine Schulter. Ihn interessierte dieses Gespräch schon lange nicht mehr. Seine Aufmerksamkeit gehörte dem Phönix. Aber nicht wegen seiner Schönheit, sondern etwas in ihm sagte ihm, das er sich diesen Vogel genauer betrachten sollte.  
  
Aber Dumbledore riss ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken. "Kommen wir wieder zu dem anderem Thema!" Dabei sah er Draco tief in die Augen. Dieser ließ seinen Blick von dem Phönix wegwandern und sah Dumbledore ins Gesicht. Fawkes hingegen hüpfte weiterhin unruhig auf seiner Stange hin und her. "Können sie sich noch an irgendetwas erinnern?" Draco sah weiterhin Dumbledore an. Seine Augen verengten sich. "Können sie nicht zu hören!" raunzte Draco. "Ich habe ihnen doch schon gesagt, das ich mich an nichts mehr erinnere." Damit setzte er einen sturen Gesichtsausdruck auf. Seine hellen blaugrauen Augen verengten sich noch mehr. Etwas fremdes erschien in ihnen und Dumbledore stutzte. Kurz hatte Albus Dumbledore das Gefühl in die Augen eines Fremden zu blicken. Neugierig beobachtete er weiterhin Dracos Augen. Dieser brach jedoch den Augenkontakt ab, indem er zur Seite auf Fawkes blickte. Dies war zu viel für den Phönix. Schreiend erhob er sich in die Luft und stürzte sich mit ausgestreckten Krallen auf Draco. Dumbledore war entsetzt. Noch nie hatte sein Phönix jemanden angegriffen. McGonagall und Snape wichen entsetzt zurück. Draco duckte sich und schlug mit der rechten Hand nach dem Phönix. Dieser war jedoch ausgewichen. Dumbledore konnte nicht schnell reagieren. Denn schon wieder stürzte sich der Phönix auf Draco. Dem wurde dieses Spiel inzwischen zu viel. Schnell hob er beide Arme und vollführte eine schnelle Handkombination. Dann rief er: "Zeit steh still, wenn ich es will. Phönix halt ein.". Fawkes bleib in der Luft stehen. Entsetzt starrten Dumbledore und McGonagall auf den Phönix, welcher in der Luft angehalten hatte. Draco sah jedoch nicht auf den Phönix, sondern auf seine rechte Hand. Sie blutete stark und vereinzelt fielen Blutstropfen auf den Boden. Dumbledores Blick wechselte von Fawkes auf Draco und wieder zurück. Dann fiel ihm auf, das Draco blutete. Er lief zu ihm und wollte ihn berühren. Doch Draco schupste ihn von sich. "Fassen sie mich nicht an! Das wird Folgen haben, dafür werde ich sorgen. Damit ist dieses Gespräch beendet." Um seinen Worten Ausdruck zu verleihen, drehte er sich auf den Hacken seiner Schuhe um und ging.  
  
Als die Tür von Dumbledores Büro sich hinter ihm schloss, da konnte er sein Grinsen nicht mehr verbergen. Er streckte sich kurz und nahm dann ein Taschentuch um sich seine rechte Hand zu verbinden. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel. Obwohl er eigentlich die Fähigkeit hatte, seine Wunden selbst zu heilen. Aber es wäre zu auffällig, wenn er nicht im Krankenflügel seine Wunden heilen würde.  
  
- währenddessen in Dumbledores Büro -  
  
Kaum das Draco das Zimmer verlassen hatte, da war Fawkes aus seiner Erstarrung erwacht und wollte sich weiter auf sein Gegenüber stürzen. Aber da war niemand mehr. Er flog kurz eine Runde und erforschte Dumbledores Büro. Denn sein Feind könnte ja noch irgendwo stecken. Aber schnell merkte er, das der Fremde fort war. Also setzte er sich wieder auf seine Stange und putzte sein Gefieder, das sich während des Kampfes zerzaust hatte. Dumbledore schaute seinen Phönix an. Er konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, warum er Draco Malfoy angegriffen hatte und das auch noch ohne vernünftigen Grund. Er konnte einfach nur den Kopf schütteln.  
  
- währenddessen außerhalb von Dumbledores Büro -  
  
Ein Riesentumult herrschte in Hogwarts. Die Schüler konnten sich nicht auf den Unterricht konzentrieren. Niemand hätte auch nur im Traum daran gedacht, das Draco Malfoy noch leben würde. Er sah total, wie sollte man sagen, normal aus. Nicht mal ein Kratzer zierte seinen Körper. Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen zusammen im Unterricht von Professor Flitwick und unterhielten sich leise über die gerade passierten Vorkommnisse. "Ich hätte niemals gedacht, das dieser Arsch noch lebt." Sagte Ron leise zu den beiden. "Ron!" sagte Hermine und sah ihn strafend dabei an. Harry konnte dazu nichts sagen. Er konnte Draco Malfoy nun mal seit ihrem ersten Treffen in der Winkelgasse nicht leiden. Also behielt er seine Antwort für sich und dachte sich seinen Teil. "Aber es ist doch schon seltsam! Wie konnte er diese riesige Explosion überleben, ohne auch nur einen Kratzer abzubekommen. Wir selber lagen etliche Tage im Krankenflügel." Sagte Harry schließlich und beobachte Professor Flitwick, der gerade einen neuen Zauber erklärte. Ron sah auf diese Frage hin, Harry nur etwas unsicher an. Hermine antwortete schließlich. "Vielleicht hat er ja diese Explosion sogar verursacht. Das würde zumindest erklären, warum er keinen Kratzer abbekommen hat." "Vielleicht kennt er aber auch einen Abwehrzauber." sagte Ron. Harry hatte bis jetzt nichts dazu gesagt. Er sah die beiden kurz an und flüsterte ihnen dann zu. "Ich glaube nicht, das er die Explosion verursacht hat! Aber komisch hat er sich schon benommen. Erst dieser Wind und dann wurde alles dunkel um uns herum." Harry zuckte mit seinen Schultern. Er konnte sich nicht mehr an den Vorfall erinnern. Er war wegen seiner Quidditch-Verletzung in den Krankenflügel gekommen und seine Freunde hatten ihn besucht. Was dann genau passiert war, da war er sich nicht so ganz sicher. Es war einfach alles zu schnell gegangen. Alle, die bei dem Vorfall dabei gewesen waren, konnten sich nicht mehr daran erinnern oder nur Bruchstückweise.  
  
Plötzlich ging die Tür auf. Alle Schüler und auch Professor Flitwick schauten auf die Person, die den Unterrichtsraum betrat. Allen Schülern verschlug es den Atem. Ron musste sich einmal über die Augen wischen. Denn im Rahmen der Tür stand niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy. Professor Flitwick sah ihn etwas überrascht an. Winkte in dann aber herein.  
  
Draco ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen auf seinen alten, freien Platz. Crabbe und Goyle zuckten merklich zusammen als er an ihnen vorbeiging und sich schließlich neben sie setzte. "Was ist? Habt ihr einen Geist gesehen oder was!?" sagte Draco gereizt. Crabbe und Goyle antworteten nicht. Idioten!  
  
Schließlich ging der Unterricht jedoch weiter. Aber keiner der Schüler konzentrierte sich auf den Unterricht. Alle beobachteten einfach nur Draco. Dem gingen die vielen fremden Blicke auf die Nerven. "Was ist? Hab ich irgendwas im Gesicht oder warum starrt ihr so!?" platzte es schließlich aus ihm heraus. Erschrocken weiteten sich von allen Schülern die Augen. Das Läuten der Schulglocke ersparte ihnen die Antwort.  
  
Draco streckte sich. Es war jetzt Mittagszeit und alle Schulhäusern strömten in die große Halle. Dort wurden sie schon von Dumbledore und den anderen Lehrern erwartet. Aber da war jemand. Ein Junge mit kohlrabenschwarzen Haaren stand neben Dumbledore und unterhielt sich angeregt mit ihm. Vor dem Lehrertisch stand der Schemel mit dem sprechenden Hut. Dumbledore klatschte kurz in die Hände und sofort verstummte die große Halle gänzlich.  
  
Dumbledore räusperte sich kurz. Dann begann er zu sprechen. "Mein Lieben! Bestimmt ist euch schon aufgefallen das der sprechende Hut vor uns liegt und ein fremder Junge neben mir steht. Dieser Junge kommt von einer befreundeten Schule, die ebenfalls Hogwarts heißt. Er wird ab sofort unsere Schule besuchen. Bitte gehen sie nach vorne Mister Epans!" Langsam ging der Junge um den Tisch und blieb schließlich vor McGonagall, die neben dem sprechenden Hut stand stehen. "Setzen sie sich! Ich werde ihnen jetzt den sprechenden Hut aufsetzen und der wird sie auf das jeweilige Haus verteilen. Es gibt bei uns....!" "Entschuldigen Sie Professor! Ich komme aus einer Zwillingsschule von Hogwarts. Ich kenne damit die Häuser und auch die Auswahlprozedur!" Professor McGonagall sah ihn scharf an. Dann ergriff sie aber den Hut und deutete auf den Hocker. Langsam setzte sich der fremde Junge auf den Hocker und McGonagall setzte ihm den sprechenden Hut auf. Dieser rutschte ihm sofort über die Augen, da die Kopfgröße viel zu groß für seinen war.  
  
Das hatte etwas gutes. Denn so konnte niemand sehen, wie die Augen des Jungen unter dem Hut anfingen zu leuchten. Der sprechende Hut wollte in just diesem Moment laut denken, aber anstatt seine Gedanken zu äußern, sagte er nur SLYTHERIN! Der Junge nahm den Hut ab und grinste hinterhältig. Dann begab er sich langsam zum Slytherintisch. Alle Slytherins sahen ihn an. Der fremde Junge sah kurz über die Gesichter der Slytherin. Dabei fiel ihm ein Junge mit weißblonden Haaren auf, der ziemlich abseits von den anderen saß und sich zu langweilen schien. Ohne weiterhin auf die anderen Slytherins zu achten ging er zu diesem Jungen und setzte sich frech neben ihn. Draco sah den fremden Jungen mit großen Augen an. "Hallo!" sagte der Fremde. "Bist du auch ein Slytherin oder warum sitzt du so abseits!?" Draco antwortete nicht darauf, sondern sah auf den leeren Teller vor sich.  
  
Der fremde Junge legte seinen Kopf schief und wollte gerade etwas sagen, aber Dumbledore unterbrach ihn. "Da unser neuer Schüler jetzt einem Haus zugeordnet wurde, können wir ja mit dem Mittagessen beginnen." Damit klatschte er kurz in die Hände und sofort erschienen die köstlichsten Speisen auf den Tischen.  
  
Alle Schüler waren jetzt viel zu sehr mit Essen beschäftigt, um noch auf den Fremden Jungen oder Draco Malfoy zu achten. Der Fremde drehte sich kurz nach allen Richtungen um, dann beugte er sich etwas weiter zu Draco rüber. "Na, was habe ich dir gesagt! Es war doch ziemlich einfach diesen dämlichen sprechenden Hut auszutricksen." Draco grinste darauf hin. "Das hast du wirklich klasse gemacht. Aber warum hast du dich nicht nach Gryffindor zuteilen lassen. Zumal du dann viel leichter an sie rankommen würdest!" "Aber mein lieber Draco, das würde doch gar keinen Spaß machen, wenn es zu einfach wäre." Damit zwinkerte er und griff nach einem Apfel. "Aber da es sonst zu auffällig wird, sollte ich mich einfach vorstellen." "Warum? Ich weiß doch wer du bist!" "Das weiß ich doch, aber die anderen da gucken schon blöde." Dabei zeigte der Junge auf drei Personen am Gryffindortisch. Draco legte seinen Kopf schief, damit er die Kids besser sehen konnte, auf die der fremde Junge zeigte. "Warte mal, der eine von denen ist Harry Potter, aber die anderen beiden kenn ich nicht!" sagte Draco. Der fremde Junge trat ihm daraufhin gegen das Schienbein. "Du solltest besser deine Hausaufgaben machen! Der Junge bei Potter ist Ronald Weasley, kurz Ron und das Mädchen ist Hermine Granger!" "Das sind wohl Potters Beschützer!" kicherte Draco los. "Aber na gut, stellen wir uns einmal vor. Ich bin Draco Malfoy!" Damit gab er dem fremden Jungen die Hand. "Salazar Epans! Meine Freunde nennen mich Sal." Damit ergriff er Dracos Hand und lächelte ihn an. "Können wir jetzt endlich essen. Ich habe nämlich Hunger!" sagte Draco. Damit war das Gespräch beendet und beiden Jungs aßen erst einmal in Ruhe.  
  
Nach einer Weile waren sie fertig. "Komm! Ich zeig dir das Slytherinhaus!" meinte Draco und stand damit auf. Sofort erregte sein Aufstehen Aufsehen. Alle Schüler sahen ihn mit großen Augen. Draco ging das langsam gehörig auf die Nerven. An der Tür blieb er stehen und drehte sich zu den anderen um. "Was ist!? Habt ihr noch nie einen Menschen gesehen oder was!" Damit wollte er sich umdrehen, blieb aber in seiner Bewegung abrupt stehen. "Ach, und eh ich es wieder vergesse! Ich lebe! Nur falls irgendjemand auf den Gedanken gekommen sein sollte, das ich nicht mehr lebe und als Geist wiedergekehrt sein könnte." Damit grinste er hinterhältig! Dann drehte er sich entgültig um und ging dann mit Sal aus der großen Halle.  
  
Als sich die schweren Türen der großen Halle geschlossen hatten, da fingen Draco und Sal an zu lachen. "Das wird noch sehr lustig werden!" meinte Sal und sah Draco damit belustigt an. "Das Spiel hat erst begonnen!" meinte Draco dazu und grinste hinterhältig. Damit gingen beide Jungs die Treppe zu den Kerkern hinab.  
  
Sie brauchten beide nicht lange, da hatten sie auch schon den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins erreicht. Jetzt, da alle Slytherins beim Mittag waren, war dieser völlig still. Draco zeigte Sal sein Zimmer. Sie beide würden ab jetzt in einem Zimmer schlafen. Sal betrat das Zimmer und sah sich kurz um. "Hier hat sich nichts verändert!" meinte er. Draco schloss die Tür und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl in der Ecke. Als sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, da ließ Sal alle Vorsicht von sich fallen. Ein seltsame Energie ging von ihm aus und dann erleuchteten seine blauen Augen. Die Iris und die Pupillen verschwanden und das weiß der Augen überdeckte sie. Seine schwarzen kurzen Haare flogen im Wind, der entstanden war. Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung, legte er seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Seine Hände zog er in einer Kreisbewegung nach oben. Dann erhellte ein gleißendes Licht das Zimmer. Draco hatte seinen Kopf weg gewand, damit er von den Licht nicht geblendete wird. Dann verschwand das Licht, genauso wie es gekommen war.  
  
Aber an der Stelle, wo vorher Salazar Epans stand, stand jetzt ein Junge mit weißblonden, kurzgeschnittenden Haaren. Langsam hob der Junge den Kopf und die vorher blauen Augen Sal's waren jetzt blaugrau. Draco sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und stellte sich vor den Jungen. Er legte seinen Kopf schief und sein Gegenüber machte genau das Gleiche. Als würde Draco vor einem Spiegel stehen. "HEHE.... Was ist los Draco, kannst du deine Gestalt nicht länger ändern?" "Doch, aber ich habe keine Lust mich als dich auszugeben." Als Draco das hörte schnipste er mit den Fingern und seine weißblonden Haaren wurden schwarz. "Na gut! Mir ist es sowieso lieber, wenn ich als ich selbst rumlaufen darf. Obwohl es mich schon belustigt hat, die Gesichter der Anderen zu sehen, als ich aufgetaucht bin. Ahhhh... und weg waren sie!" Damit fingen beide Jungs an zu lachen. "Hast du eigentlich das Buch der Finsternis hier!" fragte Sal und sah Draco mit großen Augen an. "Na was denkst du wohl! Ich kann das Buch der Finsternis doch nicht einfach rumliegen lassen. Was würde wohl passieren, wenn ein Muggel oder Schlammblut in dieses Buch sieht." Sal legte seinen Kopf schief und sah Draco an. Dann lächelte er. "Was wohl! Er würde seinen eigenen Tod sehen. Es gibt nur zwei Personen, die das Buch der Finsternis lesen können und das sind die Hohepriester der Dragonas."  
  
Kaum als Sal das gesagt hatte, da wurde ihm schon der Mund von Draco zugehalten. "Bist du verrückt? Du kannst doch so was nicht laut sagen! Vor allen nicht hier, wo die Wände Ohren haben. Niemand weiß etwas über die Dragonas!" flüsterte Draco. "Und wenn sie etwas wissen, dann halten sie es für Hirngespinste. Niemand weiß, das die Legenden über die Dragonas wirklich wahr sind. Jeder denkt, das es Zauber waren, die vor vielen Jahren auf der Erde gelebte haben sollen. Diese Schlammblüter denken doch wirklich, das die Dragonas nicht mehr leben." Sal grinste bei Dracos Worten. "Wann denkst du, wird er zuschlagen!" Draco ging zu seinem Bett und setzte sich. "Das weiß ich nicht genau! Ich bin doch erst erwacht und bin mit meinen jetzigen Kräften noch nicht so vertraut, wie du oder die Anderen unserer Rasse!" Damit ließ er sich nach hinten fallen und verschränkte seine Arme hinter dem Kopf. Sal setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl. "Aber Draco, ich bin doch auch erst kurz vor dir erwacht. Das war ziemlich unheimlich und ich hätte nie gedacht, das ich ein Dragona bin." Draco richtete sich wieder auf und sah ihn an. "Na denkst du etwa ich! Mein Vater kann was erleben, wenn ich ihn in die Finger bekomme. Er hätte es mir wenigstens erzählen können. Dann wäre ich auf das Ganze wenigstens vorbereitet gewesen. Aber nein, er lässt seinen Sohn lieber in das Ganze reinlaufen. Ich hatte schon echt Zweifel, ob ich hier oben noch richtig funktioniere." Damit tippte er sich gegen die Stirn. "Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, das ein Dragona ein Ei in seinem Körper trägt und das dieses Ei zerspringt, wenn man einen bestimmten Grad erreicht hat." Sal legte seine Arme über Kreuz und sah Draco an. "Meine Eltern haben es mir auch nicht gesagt. Meinen Vater habe ich noch nicht einmal kennen gelernt. Sondern ich bin bei meinen Großeltern Mütterlicherseits aufgewachsen. Meine Mutter habe ich so gut wie nie gesehen. Auch meine Großeltern haben mir nie etwas gesagt. Das war ein ziemlicher Schock als plötzlich eine Stimme zu mir sprach." Draco grinste. Er konnte sich nur zu gut in Sal's Gefühle reindenken. Ihm war es ja auch nicht anders gegangen. Aber jetzt hatte gelernt seinen inneren Freund zu dulden. Auch wenn es nicht leicht war, zu akzeptieren, das ein anders Wesen in seinem Körper lebte und mit ihm sprach. Draco (Das Wesen in Dracos Körper.) schlief jetzt. Aber er hatte gelernt, wie er ihn rufen konnte.  
  
Sal's Mutter war es zu verdanken, das er dazu überhaupt noch fähig war. Denn sie war es gewesen, die die Explosion verursacht hatte. Dann hatte sie Draco aus dem Zimmer geholt und hatte ihn zum Ältestenrat gebracht. Diese hatten ihm dann alles erklärt. Dort war er auch getestet worden. Niemals hätte sich Draco träumen lassen, das er ein gefährlicher Schwarzmagier sein könnte, der sogar Lord Voldemord in den Schatten stellen konnte.  
  
Müde streckte Draco sich und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. Dort verschränkte er seine Arme hinter seinen Kopf und schloss die Augen. Seit Tagen hatte er nicht mehr geschlafen. Jetzt da er seinen Auftragsort erreicht hatte, da überkam ihn die Müdigkeit. Sal sah ihm zu. Dann stand er aber auch auf und begab sich zu seinem Bett, wo er sich ebenfalls hinlegte. Die Reise nach Hogwarts hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet. Er schloss ebenfalls seine Augen und kurze Zeit später waren beide Jungs ins Traumland übergegangen.  
  
- währenddessen in der Großen Halle -  
  
Nachdem die beiden Jungs verschwunden waren, entbrannte erneut eine Diskussion. Harry, Ron und Hermine steckten die Köpfe zusammen. "Denkt Malfoy wirklich, das wir ihn für einen Geist halten?" fragte Ron und sah seine Freunde an. Hermine und Harry zuckten nur mit den Schultern. "Wie wohl der neue Junge ist?" fragte Hermine. "Er ist ein Slytherin! Das sagt wohl alles!" meinte Harry nur dazu. "Findet ihr es nicht auch seltsam, das er sich genau zu Malfoy gesetzt hat und das obwohl dieser weit ab von den anderen Slytherins gesessen hat?" "Du denkst zuviel Hermine. Vielleicht hatte er nur Mitleid mit Malfoy, weil der alleine war." Sagte Ron gehässig. "Außerdem ist mir das völlig egal! Er ist ein Slytherin und wird uns genauso behandeln wie Malfoy!" Wobei Ron das letzte Wort mit völliger Verachtung aussprach. "Könnten wir jetzt das Thema wechseln Hermine, oder hast du neuerdings Interesse an Malfoy?!" Hermine wurde rot und gab Ron unter dem Tisch einen kräftigen Tritt mit dem Bein. "Du bist doch blöd!" Damit stand sie auf und ging. Ron sah ihr nach. "Was hat sie?" Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Du solltest dich entschuldige. Du weißt doch wie Hermine auf Malfoy reagiert." Ron seufzte. Stand dann aber doch auf und folgte Hermine nach draußen. Harry blieb in der großen Halle und unterhielt sich mit den anderen Gryffindors.  
  
Hermine war nach draußen gelaufen. Die Bemerkung von Ron hatte sie etwas durcheinander gebracht. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen warum. Sie konnte Malfoy doch nicht leiden. Er war immer gemein zu ihr und nannte sie ständig Schlammblut. Trotzdem hatte sie sich verletzt gefühlt als Ron das gesagt hatte.  
  
Langsam ging sie zum großen See. Dort setzte sie sich unter einen Baum und sah auf das Wasser. Es glitzerte im Sonnenlicht, da der leichte Wind kleine Wellen entstehen ließ. Doch plötzlich verdunkelte sich der Himmel. Hermine bemerkte dies nicht. Sie war zu sehr mit ihren Gedanken beschäftigt. Deshalb konnte sie auch die Person nicht erkennen, die sich ihr langsam näherte.  
  
Ron, der Hermine gefolgt war, war erst in den Gryffindorturm gelaufen. Dort hatte er sie aber nicht gefunden. Von dort war er direkt in die Bibliothek gegangen. Aber auch dort hatte er Hermine nicht gefunden. Also war er zurück zur großen Halle gelaufen und hatte Harry gebeten, ihm beim suchen nach Hermine zu helfen. Zuerst hatte dieser es abgelehnt, wurde aber dann doch von Ron umgestimmt. Zusammen waren sie nach draußen auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts gelaufen. Da sie nicht wissen konnten wo sie war, teilten sie sich. Harry lief zum See, während Ron Richtung Quidditchfeld weiterlief.  
  
Es dauerte schon einige Minuten, aber dann hatte Harry Hermine gesichtet. Er wollte gerade zu ihr gehen, als er einen dunklen Schatten über ihr sah Erschrocken erhöhte er seinen Schritt. Er rief nach Hermine, aber sie konnte ihn nicht hören.  
  
- währenddessen in einem Schlafsaal der Slytherins -  
  
Draco schreckte hoch. Er hatte etwas gespürt. Seine Müdigkeit war sofort wie weggeschlagen. Auch Sal war aufgewacht. Beide sahen sich nur kurz an. Dann nickten sie und sprangen von den Betten.  
  
- währenddessen am See -  
  
Harry suchte in seinem Umhang nach seinem Zauberstab. Hermine hatte noch immer nichts gemerkt. Zu tief war sie in Gedanken versunken.  
  
Die dunkle Gestalt landete vorsichtig vor ihr und versperrte damit den Blick Hermines auf den See. Erschrocken fuhr sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Schau an! Schau an! Wen haben wir denn da? Und ich dachte, das dieser Auftrag schwierig werden würde. Aber da hatte ich mich wohl geirrt." Sagte die fremde Gestalt und hob ihren Zauberstab auf Hermine. Diese sah entsetzt auf die Person.  
  
Gerade als er einen Fluch aussprechen wollte, da wurde ihm der Zauberstab entrissen. Harry stand nicht weit entfernt von ihm mit ausgestreckten Arm und seinem Stab in der Hand. Er hatte den Expelliarmuszauber ausgesprochen und damit sein Gegenüber entwaffnet. Doch dieser schien überhaupt nicht überrascht. "Schau an! Der berühmte Harry Potter gibt sich die Ehre. Na, das macht unseren Auftrag doch noch einfacher." "Unseren?!" flüsterte Hermine.  
  
Ruckartig drehte sie Hermine ihren Kopf und konnte gerade noch eine andere Gestalt erkennen, die hinter Harry stand. Harry drehte sich langsam um. Aber er hätte nicht mehr reagieren können. Hermine schrie auf, als die andere Gestalt den Fluch aussprach. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und erwartete den Tod. Aber es geschah nichts. Einige Sekunden verweilte er in dieser Stellung. Dann öffnete er langsam die Augen. Eine dunkler Schatten versperrte ihm die Sicht auf den Gegner. Schnell erkannte Harry, das sich es bei dem Schatten um eine Person handelte. Diese Person war von Kopf bis Fuß schwarz gekleidet. Eine Kapuze verdeckte den Kopf. Harry drehte rasch den Kopf nach Hermine um. Doch auch vor Hermine stand eine schwarze Gestalt.  
  
Angelockt durch den Schrei Hermines war Ron dazugestoßen. Er sah auf seine Freunde und die vier schwarzen Gestalten. Er wollte gerade ihnen zu Hilfe laufen, als er an der Schulter festgehalten wurde. Ron wehrte sich. Doch er konnte sich nicht aus dem Griff befreien. Er sah nach hinten und erkannte Professor Dumbledore. Dieser sah jedoch nicht ihn an, sondern auf die fremden Gestalten.  
  
"Halten sie sich hier raus, Mister Weasley!" Mit diesen Worten ließ er Rons Schulter los und ging zu den fremden Gestalten hinunter. Die anderen Lehrer folgten ihm.  
  
Die beiden Fremden, die sich schützend vor Harry und Hermine gestellt hatten, flohen als die Lehrer kamen. Die anderen beiden Gestalten blickten sich zu den Lehrern um und flohen dann ebenfalls. Einige Lehrer nahmen die Verfolgung der vier Fremden auf. Aber sie sollten ohne Ergebnisse zurückkommen.  
  
Harry sah sich kurz um und lief dann zu Hermine hinüber. Diese saß noch immer geschockt auf der selben Stelle. Die schwarzgekleidete Person vor Hermine, hatte sie kurz angesehen, bevor sie geflohen war. Dabei waren Hermine die Augen des Fremden aufgefallen. Sie entsprachen keiner normalen Augenfarbe, denn sie waren rot wie Blut. Ihr war ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen bei diesen Augen. Aber da war etwas an diesen Augen, was ihr keine Angst machte. Harry berührte ihre Schulter. "Hermine! Hermine!" Er rüttelte sie richtig. Erst da bemerkte sie, das Professor Dumbledore und auch die anderen Lehrer sie besorgt ansahen. "Ist ihnen etwas passiert, Miss Granger!?" fragte Dumbledore besorgt. Hermine schüttelte Harrys Hand ab und stand langsam auf. "Es ist alles in Ordnung! Dank dem Fremden, der mich beschützt hatte!" Dumbledore sah sie an. "Er hat sie beschützt?! Sind sie ganz sicher!" Hermine nickte und richtete sich langsam auf. "Ist ihnen irgendetwas an diesen Fremden aufgefallen?" "Nein!" log Hermine. Sie wollte Dumbledore nicht von den Augen erzählen. Wer weiß, was er dann von ihr dachte. Also schwieg sie.  
  
Obwohl Hermine sich gut fühlte, wurde sie zur Sicherheit auf die Krankenstation geschickt. Dort wurde sie gründlich untersucht. Aber Hermine hatte keine Verletzungen von dem Vorfall zurückbehalten. Langsam verließ sie den Krankenflügel und begab sich auf den Weg zum Kräuterkunde- Unterricht. Dieser fand auf den Länereien von Hogwarts statt. Gedankenverloren ging sie den Weg dorthin. Dabei bemerkte sie nicht, das ihr jemand folgte. Erst las ihr jemand den Mund zuhielt, wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. "Halt den Mund Mädchen, oder du wirst gleich hier sterben!" Entsetzt stiegen Tränen in Hermines Augen. "Keine Angst! Wir brauchen dich noch und deshalb werden wir dich nicht töten!" Hermines Angst wuchs. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie sich hätte wehren können. Doch plötzlich ließ der Angreifer sie los und stürzte zu Boden. Hermine stand kurz noch still. Dann lief sie so schnell sie konnte weg. Dabei warf sie nur kurz einen Blick nach hinten. Sie konnte eine schwarzgekleidete Person erkennen. Diese hatte noch immer ihre linke Hand nach vorne gerichtet.  
  
Hermine blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Langsam nahm der Fremde seine Hand runter. Dann drehte er sich um und wollte gehen. Doch Hermine war zurück gelaufen und versperrte ihm mit ausgebreiteten Armen den Weg. Erstaunt über diese Reaktion blieb er kurz stehen. Langsam hob er den Kopf. Hermine konnte sein Gesicht nicht richtig erkennen. Die Kapuze versperrte ihr die Sicht. Das Einzigste, was sie von seinem Gesicht sehen konnte, das war der Mund. Er lächelte. Aber dies war kein bösartiges Lächeln, sondern es lag sehr viel Wärme in diesem Lächeln. Hermine sah ihn an. Sie wollte ihn gerade etwas fragen, doch da hob er die linke Hand und fuhr damit um ihr Gesicht. Hermine schwanden die Sinne, dann brach sie in sich zusammen. Die fremde Gestalt fing sie auf. Fortsetzung folgt!  
  
Buh, das war ein ganzes Stückchen Arbeit. Aber endlich bin ich mit diesem Kapitel fertig. So langsam wird es spannend. Wäre toll, wenn ihr mir eure Meinung zu diesem Kapitel schreiben könnte. Kann auch Kritik sein. Aber bitte reviewed. *auf Knien anfleh* Bis denne, Bra-sama! 


	5. Die Entführung

Hallöchen!  
  
Erst mal SORRY, das ich erst jetzt an der FanFic weitergeschrieben habe. Aber ich hatte irgendwie einen kleinen Hänger. Vielen Dank an meine fleißigen Kommentarschreiber und ich hoffe, ihr habt mit diesem Kapitel genauso viel Spaß, wie ich schließlich beim schreiben.  
  
Eure Bra-sama  
  
"......" - gesprochenes  
  
- Gedanken  
  
(........) - blödes Gelaber meinerseits, das ihr aber überspringen könnt  
  
Dragonis - Die Wahrheit über die Malfoys  
  
Untertitel: Die Entführung  
  
............................................................................ ..................................................  
  
- Rückblick Kapitel 4 -  
  
Hermine blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Langsam nahm der Fremde seine Hand runter. Dann drehte er sich um und wollte gehen. Doch Hermine war zurück gelaufen und versperrte ihm mit ausgebreiteten Armen den Weg. Erstaunt über diese Reaktion blieb er kurz stehen. Langsam hob er den Kopf. Hermine konnte sein Gesicht nicht richtig erkennen. Die Kapuze versperrte ihr die Sicht. Das Einzigste, was sie von seinem Gesicht sehen konnte, das war der Mund. Er lächelte. Aber dies war kein bösartiges Lächeln, sondern es lag sehr viel Wärme in diesem Lächeln. Hermine sah ihn an. Sie wollte ihn gerade etwas fragen, doch da hob er die linke Hand und fuhr damit um ihr Gesicht. Hermine schwanden die Sinne, dann brach sie in sich zusammen. Die fremde Gestalt fing sie auf.  
  
............................................................................ ..................................................  
  
Dragonis - Die Wahrheit über die Malfoys (5ter Teil)  
  
Untertitel:  
  
Als Hermine wieder erwachte, da lag sie auf ihrem Bett im Gryffindorturm. Sie wusste nicht wie sie dorthin gekommen war. Müde rieb sie sich die Augen. Als sie sich aufrichtete, da fiel ein Brief von ihrem Bett. Diesen hatte sie bis jetzt nicht bemerkt gehabt, da ihre Bettdecke darüber gelegen hatte. Sie bückte sich und hob den Brief vom Boden auf. Sie drehte ihn um. Der Brief war an sie gerichtet. Als sie den abermals drehte, bemerkte sie, das kein Absender auf dem Brief stand.  
  
Hermine öffnete den Brief. Ein kleiner Zettel fiel aus dem Brief. Sie faltete ihn langsam auseinander und las ihn sich durch.  
  
An Miss Granger!  
  
Sie sollten besser auf sich achten. Ihr Leben ist in Hogwarts nicht mehr sicher.  
  
Ein Freund  
  
Hermine erschrak bei dem Brief. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten. Sie nahm den Kuvert und sah nochmals in ihn. Vielleicht war da ja noch etwas in ihm. Aber er war leer. Hermine wusste nicht was sie machen sollte. Sollte sie einem Lehrer Bescheid sagen oder ihren Freunden.  
  
Doch da fiel ihr noch ein Satz bei dem Brief auf. Ein Nachwort!  
  
P.S. Halten sie Freunde Potter und Weasley da raus. Sonst werden sie noch in die Sache mit reingezogen.  
  
Jetzt war alles aus. Hermine brach in Tränen aus. Was sollte sie tun?! Wie sollte sie jetzt reagieren?! Und wer war vor allen dieser FREUND. Schließlich fasste Hermine den Entschluss alles für sich zu behalten. Sie wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht und stand auf. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, das sie mindestens 2 Stunden geschlafen haben musste. In der Zwischenzeit waren Kräuterkunde und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe vorbei. In zehn Minuten würde der Zaubertrank-Unterricht beginnen.  
  
Hermine schnappte sich ihre Bücher und lief aus dem Schlafzimmer. Sie lief so schnell wie sie konnte die Treppen zu den Kerkern hinunter. Dabei übersah sie eine Person und rannte direkt in sie hinein. Ihre Schulmappe fiel auf den Boden und alle Bücher, Hefte, ... fielen auf den Boden. Sie erhob sich schnell, packte schnell die Sachen in ihre Tasche, entschuldigte sich mehrmals, bevor sie ohne ihr Gegenüber überhaupt angesehen zu haben, weiterlief. Ihr Gegenüber dagegen hatte dem Ganzen belustigt zugesehen und sah ihr jetzt hinterher. Als sich plötzlich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. "Was war denn das?!" Salazar Epans stand hinter Draco Malfoy und sah ebenfalls Hermine Granger hinterher. Der Angesprochene hingegen zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Anscheinend hat sie es sehr eilig!" Draco lächelte dabei. Salazar konnte nicht anders, er begann zu lachen. Auch Draco brach in Gelächter aus.  
  
Die Schulglocke hingegen brachte sie wieder auf andere Gedanken und sie beeilten sich, um in ihren Unterricht zu kommen. Beide kamen jedoch zu spät. Aber Professor Snape sagte kein Wort. Salazar war noch neu an der Schule. Dies war sein erster Unterrichtstag und es war für ihn noch sehr ungewohnt, wie die Lehrer unterrichteten. Er setzte sich neben Draco in die erste Reihe und beobachtete Professor Snape. Professor Snape war ein noch ein ziemlich junger Mann für sein Alter. Seine Haare waren sehr fettig und sein Gesicht verhärmt. Er trug einen schwarzen Umhang und beobachtete vor allen die Gryffindorschüler sehr genau. Schnell bemerkte Salazar, das es Professor Snape besonders auf Neville Longbottom und Harry Potter abgesehen hatte. Er drangsanierte sie im ganzen Unterricht.  
  
Der Unterricht verging sehr schnell und am Ende der Stunde war Slytherin um volle Fünfzig Punkte reicher. Gryffindor hingegen um 20 Punkte ärmer. Die Schüler verließen alle die Stunde, als ein Läuten das Unterrichtsende verkündete. Die Laune der Gryffindors war nicht besonders und dies zeigten sie auch. Pansy Parkinson, ein ziemlich dickes Slytherin-Mädchen, lief auf Salazar und Draco zu. "Das war wirklich klasse! Dies war das erste Mal, das jemand besser in Zauberkunde Bescheid wusste als diese Granger." Dabei sah Pansy abwertend zu Hermine hinüber. Auch die anderen Slytherin-Schüler kamen zu den Beiden. Salazar winkte aber nur mit der Hand ab. "Da ist nun wirklich nichts dabei. Ich hatte schon immer Talent, was Zaubertränke anging." Sagte Salazar (HeHe... Ich könnte ja jetzt sagen von wem er das hat, aber ich behalte dies lieber noch für mich!). Draco sagte nichts. Er sah sich das Ganze nur belustigt an. Als es ihm aber zu viel wurde, da stand er einfach auf und deutete seinem Freund an, das er ging. Dieser nickte kurz. Er wäre ihm ja gerne gefolgt, aber die Slytherin-Schüler ließen ihn nicht gehen. So musste er wohl oder übel bei ihnen bleiben.  
  
Draco ging langsam die Treppe aus den Kerkern hoch. Er sah dabei auf seine Füße. Vertraute Stimmen vor ihm , ließen ihn jedoch nach oben blicken. Etwas weiter vor ihm gingen Harry Potter und seine Freunde. Auch einige andere Gryffindors waren dabei.  
  
Draco beschleunigte seinen Schritt und kurze Zeit später hatte er sie eingeholt. Er überholte sie und blieb vor ihnen stehen. Harry und Ron sahen sich an. "Geh uns aus dem Weg, Malfoy!" raunte Ron. Draco sah ihn jedoch nur an. Dann öffnete er seine Tasche und zog etwas daraus hervor. Alle Gryffindors erschraken. Draco ließ sich davon aber nicht beirren und hielt Hermine etwas hin. Diese sah ihn erschrocken an. Dann sah sie aber auf den Gegenstand, den Draco ihr hinhielt. "AAAAAH! Das ist ja ein Buch von mir!" sagte sie und riss es ihm aus der Hand. "Du hast es verloren, als du vorhin in mich hineingerannte bist und deine Bücher hinunterfielen." Sagte Draco. Dann drehte er sich um und ging. Alle Gryffindors sahen ihm schockiert hinterher. Hermine konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Draco Malfoy hatte ihr, einem Schlammblut, das Buch wiedergegeben und das vor allen. Und das ohne irgendeine sarkastische Bemerkung. Draco Malfoy musste krank sein, denn so was hatte es noch nicht gegeben. Ron hatte seinen Mund offen. "Kann mich mal einer kneifen?! Ich glaub das nicht oder war das gerade ein Geist?!" Doch niemand antwortete.  
  
Plötzlich wurde Ron angerempelt. "Sorry, war nicht mit Absicht!" Der Andere verbeugte sich kurz und lief dann weiter. Jetzt waren alle wirklich platt. "War das nicht der Neue!?" sagte Harry. Alle nickten nur stumm. "Ich kann das einfach nicht glauben! Erst bekommt Hermine ihr Buch von diesem Ekel Malfoy wieder und dann entschuldigt sich der Neue auch noch bei mir. Die Slytherins müssen krank sein!" Ron war wirklich baff. Alle standen sie so noch einige Sekunden. Dann bedeutete die Schulglocke, das Ende der Pause an. Hektisch liefen alle in ihren Unterricht und schnell war vergessen, was eben Geschehen war.  
  
Stunden waren seit diesem Vorfall vergangen. Das Leben in Hogwarts ging seine gewohnten Bahne weiter. Der Himmel hatte sich verdunkelt und die Sterne prangten am Sternament. Alle Schüler waren jetzt in ihren Betten und schliefen. So sollte es eigentlich sein. Aber zwei Schüler schlichen durch das Hogwartsgebäude ohne das sie jemand sah. Schnell hatten sie das Hogwartsgebäude hinter sich gelassen und bewegten sich wie Schatten über die Hogwartsländereien. Sie waren auf dem Weg zum Quidditchstadium. Die schwarzen Umhänge mit Kapuzen wehten heftig im Wind. Der Wind zerrte an den Kapuzen und wollte sie den beiden Schülern vom Kopf reißen. Diese hielten sie jedoch mit einer Hand fest.  
  
Schnell erreichten sie das Quidditchstadium. Sie sahen sich sorgsam um. Aber niemand war ihnen gefolgt. Sie verlangsamten ihren Gang und betraten das Quidditchstadium. Es lag gespenstig vor ihnen. Eine beunruhigende Stille legte sich über diesen Ort. Der Wind hatte aufgehört. So, als würde er daran gehindert werden. Die beiden Schüler bewegten sich in die Mitte des Stadiums. Langsam erreichten sie diese. Einer der beiden Schüler richtete seine Hand nach vorne und dann bewegte er sie mit einer raschen Handbewegung zur Seite. Ein Pentagramm (Für die, die nicht wissen was ein Pentagramm ist. Es ist ein fünfeckiger Stern. Meistens das Symbol für das Böse, wodurch Wesen aus der Hölle beschworen werden.) erschien auf dem Handrücken des Schülers. Zwei gelbe Augen leuchen hinter dem Schüler auf. Wenn man ganz genau hinsah, dann konnte man erkennen, das sich die gelben Augen veränderten. Kleine rote Punkte konnte man erkennen. Dann warf der Schüler seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Dabei rutschte ihm die Kapuze über den Kopf und weißblonde Haare wurden sichtbar. Die Augen und die Stirn des Jungen begannen zu glühen. Dann erhob sich mit lautem Brüllen ein Wesen in die Luft. Sein Körper war so riesig, das der inzwischen aufgegangene Mond verschwand.  
  
Der andere Junge beobachtete das Wesen. Der Körper des Tieres war im Dunkel der Nacht nicht gut zu erkennen. Trotzdem konnte der Junge einen schwarzen Leib sehen. Riesige Flügel trugen den wuchtigen Körper durch die Luft. Ein langer Schwanz führte vom Rücken des Tieres und vier kräftige Beine mit Klauen stützen das Wesen am Boden.  
  
Der blonde Junge stand wie versteinert an der Stelle. Seine Augen hatte er immer noch geschlossen. Seine kurzen Haare flogen im Wind, der durch die Flügel des Wesens verursacht wurden. Langsam erwachte er aus seiner Starre und sank erschöpft zu Boden. Draco S. Malfoy war es noch nicht gewohnt seinen Partner zu rufen. Es kostete ihn immer noch einen großen Kraftaufwand und seine Energie sank auf ein Minimum. Puls und Herzschlag wurden extrem verlangsamt. Sich jetzt zu bewegen, dazu war Draco nicht fähig. Also blieb er ruhig auf dem Boden sitzen und beobachtete seinen Partner beim Fliegen.  
  
Der andere Junge zog langsam seine Kapuze vom Kopf. Schwarzes, kurzgeschnittenes Haar kam zum Vorschein. Es war Salazar Epans. Langsam bewegte er sich zu Draco. Dann richtete aber auch eine Hand nach vorne. Auch beim ihm erschien ein Pentagramm auf dem Handrücken. Seine hellblauen Augen leuchteten gelb auf und dann warf er den Kopf in den Nacken. Die Erde begann zu Beben. Die Zuschauertribünen wackelten verdächtig als würden sie jeden Moment in sich zusammenfallen. Dann brach die Erde auf und eine langer Körper schoss aus der Erde. Zwei gelbe Augen sahen auf Sal und Draco. Dann bewegte sich das Wesen langsam auf die beiden Jungen zu. Vorsichtig senkte es den wuchtigen Kopf und eine gespaltene Zunge schnellte heraus. Mit der Zunge nahm das Wesen den Geruch der Jungen auf. Dann hob es den großen Kopf wieder und sah auf das geflügelte Wesen über sich. Der Körper kringelte sich zu einer Schnecke zusammen und langsam senkte das Wesen seinen Kopf auf seinen langen, schuppigen Körper.  
  
Sal ging langsam auf das Wesen zu. Er streichelte den Kopf der Riesenschlange. Diese schloss genüsslich die Augen und ließ sich die Zärtlichkeit des Menschenkindes gefallen. "Slytherin!" sagte Sal. Slytherin öffnete kurz ein Auge. Schloss es dann aber wieder. Slytherin, wie Sal ihn nannte, war keine normale Schlange sondern ein Basilisk. Er war aber gegenüber normalen Basilisken viel größer. Auch war er nicht wie es in den Zauberbüchern stand, von einer Kröte ausgebrütet worden und dann aus dem Ei geschlüpft. Nein, Slytherin war zwar aus einem Ei geschlüpft, aber dieses befand sich im Körper von Salazar Epans. Das Aussehen des Basilisken war anders als bei den normalen Basilisken. Er hatte wie eine Kobra einen Kragen, den er ausfuhr wenn er sich bedroht fühlte. Der Körper war schuppig. Aber auf dem Rücken hatte er zwei leichte Buckel, was normalerweise kein Basilisk hatte. Slytherin war noch sehr jung und mit einer Länge von 50 Meter noch lange nicht ausgewachsen.  
  
Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf und öffnete des Maul. Viele spitze Zähnen zierten den Rachen. Sal kratzte mit seinen Fingernägel die Zunge. Ein zufriedenes Fauchen war zu vernehmen und Sal lächelte. "Das gefällt dir, nicht wahr!?" Ein weiteres zufriedenes Fauchen bestätigte Sals Frage. Dieser lächelte erneute und kraulte weiter seine Zunge.  
  
- währenddessen bei Draco -  
  
Draco saß noch immer auf der selben Stelle. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und hörte auf sein Herz. Ein leichtes Beben neben ihn ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Er öffnete langsam seine Augen und sah in zwei große gelb- rote Augen. Besorgt legte das Wesen den Kopf schief und sah Draco an. Dieser seufzte kurz und stand dann etwas umständlich auf. Draco tat alles weh. Dies war aber nicht auf die Beschwörung zurückzuführen. Er streckte seine linke Hand aus. Das Pentagramm leuchtete immer noch auf seinem Handrücken. Eine große Zunge schlang sich um Dracos Arm. Dann wurde er in die Luft gehoben und vorsichtig auf dem Kopf des Wesens abgelassen. Draco kraulte DRACO, wie das Wesen hieß, den riesigen Kopf. DRACO war ein Drache. Aber er war kein gewöhnlicher Stachelbuckel oder so was ähnliches. Sondern er war ein Phönixdrache. Ein Drache, der nur alle 10.000 Jahre einmal auftauchte. Der Körper war schuppig und zwei große Hörner wuchsen auf dem Kopf des Drachen. Sein schwarzer Panzer leuchtete im Dunkeln noch schwärzer als im Sonnenlicht. Seine rot-gelben Augen suchten neugierig die Umgebung ab und achteten auf jede kleinste Bewegung. Langsam verschwand das gelb der Augen und wurde durch das rot überdeckt. Durch die kraulende Bewegung Dracos gab der Drache einen tiefen, langgezogenen Ton von sich. Draco lächelte darauf! Langsam öffnete DRACO sein Maul und unzählig viele messerscharfe Zähne kamen zum Vorschein. Die lange, gespaltene Zunge bewegte sich erneut langsam aus dem Drachenmaul und berührte Dracos Körper. Damit nahm er den Geruch seines Gegenübers stärker wahr als durch die Nase.  
  
Doch plötzlich bewegte der Drache den Kopf ruckartig nach oben, wodurch Draco fast runtergefallen wäre. Ein tiefes Knurren entdrang dem Maul. Langsam nahm der Drache Draco von seinen Kopf und setzte ihn auf den Boden. Dann bewegte er sich über ihn. Dabei achtete er aber besonders darauf, das er Draco nicht aus Versehen zerquetschte, als er seinen mächtigen Körper schützend über ihn legte.  
  
Draco und auch Sal hatten ebenfalls etwas gehört und sich instinktiv ihre Kapuzen über die Köpfe gezogen. Ruhig verharrten sie, auf jedes kleinste Geräusch achtend.  
  
Slytherin hatte seinen langen, schuppigen Körper um Sal gelegt, so dass dieser jetzt im Zentrum stand. Der riesige Kopf des Basilisken verharrte über Sals Kopf. Das Nackenschild hatte er ausgefahren und seine gespaltene Zunge bewegte sich unablässig. Slytherins Maul war leicht geöffnet. Seine gelben Augen bewegte sich unablässig über das Feld des Quidditchstadiums. Plötzlich verharrten seine Augen auf einem Fleck auf den Tribünen. Sal bemerkte dies und sah nach oben. Aber er konnte nicht so gut sehen in der Nacht. Seine Augen brauchten länger als die von anderen Dragonas, um sich an Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen. Er deutete also Draco mit dem Finger auf die Tribünen. Doch das hätte er sich schenken können, denn auch Draco und sein Drache hatten die Bewegung dort oben bemerkt.  
  
Draco schickte seinen Drachen mit einer Handbewegung nach oben. DRACO (Der Drache) breitete seine Flügel aus und erhob sich mit einigen Schlägen in den Himmel. Langsam bewegte er sich auf die Tribüne zu. Seine roten Augen leuchteten im Dunkeln. Er untersuchte die Sitzreihen, indem er sich mit den Vorderbeinen vorsichtig festhielt. Der lange Hals mit dem Kopf bewegte sich über die verschiedenen Sitzreihen. Doch da war nichts. Ein tiefes Grollen war zu hören. Damit wurde Draco S. Malfoy bestätigt, das niemand da oben war. Mit einer Handbewegung erklärte er Sal DRACOS Grollen.  
  
DRACO hingegen weitete seine Nüstern. Ein fremder Geruch war ihm in die Nase getreten. Langsam bewegte er seinen Kopf zum Ausgang der Tribüne. Da sein Kopf zu groß war, steckte er nur seine empfindliche Nase mit den Nüstern in den Ausgang. Langsam zog er den Geruch dort ein. Dann riss er den Kopf aus dem Ausgang. Seine Flügel weiteten sich und dann schwebte er langsam zu Boden. Er bewegte sich aber nicht zu Draco sondern bewegte seinen Kopf zum Treppengang der Tribüne. Das machte Draco etwas stutzig. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum DRACO das machte. Langsam bewegte er sich zu ihm. Er legte seinen linken Arm auf den Kopf des Drachen und sah in den Treppenaufgang. Dracos Augen begannen rot zu glühen. Er untersuchte die Treppe, die zur Tribüne raufführte. Aber es war nichts zu erkennen.  
  
Sal, der jetzt ebenfalls zum Ausgang der Tribüne gekommen war, legte seinen Kopf leicht schief. Dann sah er Richtung Hogwarts. Dies sollte sich als Glück für ihn rausstellen, denn er konnte gerade noch eine Person erkennen, die Richtung Hogwarts verschwand.  
  
Sal schnipste einmal mit den Fingern der linken Hand. Der schwarze Basilisk drehte seinen riesigen Kopf Richtung Hogwarts, dann bewegte er sich blitzschnell in schlängelnder Bewegung auf Hogwarts zu.  
  
Erschöpft hielt die fliehende Person inne. "Ich bin entkommen!" sagte sie leise zu sich, wobei sie die Arme auf die Knie stützte. Der Atem ging schnell und der Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in schnellen Bewegungen. Aber wie falsch diese Person lag, erkannte sie, als plötzlich der riesige Kopf des Basilisken einen Schatten auf sie warf. Die Augen der Person weiteten sich. Sie war nicht mehr fähig sich zu bewegen. Stocksteif stand sie da. Dann traf die fremde Person etwas am Kopf, wodurch sie das Bewusstsein verlor.  
  
Einige Zeit war inzwischen vergangen als der Basilisk mit der fremden Person im Maul wieder auftauchte. Er trug das Menschenwesen vorsichtig, da seine Zähne Gift aussonderten und er das Wesen nicht verletzten oder sogar töten wollte.  
  
Draco und Sal schauten Slytherin entgegen, der sich langsam schlängelnd auf sie zu bewegte. Schon von dieser Weite aus, konnten die beiden Jungs erkennen, das Slytherin etwas in seinem Maul trug. Und einige Sekunden später lag dieses Etwas vor ihnen auf dem Boden. Draco erkannte sofort die Person. Lange, gewellte, braune Haare umgaben den Kopf eines jungen Mädchens. "Arg! Muss dieses Mädchen immer ihre Nase in Angelegenheiten reinstecken, die sie nichts angehen!?" fragte Draco und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Sal sah belustigt aus. "Das find ich nicht lustig, Sal!" sagte Draco daraufhin und tippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden.  
  
Sal hingegen beugte sich über das Mädchen und untersuchte den Puls und die Atmung. "Es geht ihr gut! Slytherin hat sie nur Bewusstlos geschlagen!" sagte er. "Aber was machen wir jetzt!?"  
  
Das war eine gute Frage. Beide, Sal und Draco sahen sich an. Sie wussten nicht, was sie jetzt machen sollten. Draco rief jedenfalls DRACO zurück. Denn wenn Hermine Granger erwachen sollte, dann sollte sie nicht gleich wieder in Ohnmacht fallen, nur weil sie in das Gesicht eines riesigen fast 80 Meter großen Drachen blickte. Sal rief ebenfalls Slytherin zurück. Aber nicht weil er Angst hatte, das sie wieder Ohnmächtig werden konnte sondern um sie vor den tödlichen Blick eines Basilisken zu retten.  
  
Draco stand ruhig neben Sal und schnipste mit den Fingern der rechten Hand. Ein wahrer Wasserfall ergoss sich über Hermines Körper. Prustend erwachte sie aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit. Mit ihren Händen rieb sie sich das Wasser aus dem Gesicht und strich die Haarsträhnen, die ihr ins Gesicht hingen nach hinten. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen und richtete den Kopf nach vorne. Sie wollte schreien, denn eine Person mit Kapuze stand vor ihr. Aber eine Hand der fremden Person bedeckte sofort ihren Mund. Dann hörte sie eine kehlige Stimme zu sich sprechen. "Was machst du hier mitten in der Nacht?" Hermine war nicht fähig zu antworten. Langsam nahm der Fremde seine Hand von ihrem Mund und richtete sich auf. Er ging einige Schritte nach hinten. Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine, das hinter ihr noch eine Person mit Kapuze stand. "WAS.... WAS...!" mehr brachte Hermine erst einmal nicht heraus. Eine Hand packet sie grob an der rechten Schulter und riss sie herum. "Er hat dich etwas gefragt!" sagte eine sehr stark lispelnde Stimme. Sie hörte sich an als würde eine Schlange sprechen.  
  
Hermine sah der Person in das verdeckte Gesicht und fasste schließlich ihren Mut zusammen. Mit der linken Hand schlug sie auf den Arm, welcher sie immer noch an der Schulter festhielt. Dann richtete sie sich auf. "Das geht sie nichts an!" Damit drehte sie sich zu der Person hinter ihr um und wollte an ihr vorbeigehen. Aber diese versperrte ihr mit dem rechten Arm den Weg. "Mich würde interessieren, was sie gesehen haben Miss Granger!" Erschrocken sah Hermine zu der Person. "Woher kennen sie meinem Namen?" "Wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann hatten sie eine Warnung bekommen." Erneut horchte Hermine auf. "Woher wissen sie das?" "Das tut jetzt hier nichts zu Sache. Mich würde interessieren, was sie hier ALLEIN mitten in der Nacht machen!" Hermine dachte aber nicht daran irgendetwas zu sagen. "Wie eben schon gesagt, das geht sie nichts an!" "Doch! Das geht uns sehr viel an!" Sagte der Fremde hinter Hermine und trat näher an sie heran. "Was hast du gesehen?" Fragte der Andere. Hermine schob schmollend den Mund nach vorne. "Ich denke nicht daran, irgendetwas zu sagen!"  
  
Dies stellte sich jedoch als Fehler heraus. Mit einer raschen Handbewegung wurde Hermine zu Boden geworfen. "Reize mich nicht! Ich habe keine Geduld für solchen Scheiß!" Lispelte eine Stimme. "Mach uns nicht wütend, denn das würde dir nicht gut bekommen." Sagte eine raue, kehlige Stimme. "Wir sind ein bisschen gereizt und wir wollen wissen was du gesehen hast!" Damit knackte der eine Fremde mit seinen Handknochen und der Andere beugte sich über sie. "Wir wollen dir nicht wehtun also sag uns brav, was du gesehen hast!" Hermine sah abwechselnd zu den beiden. Sie holte einmal tief Luft und seufzte. "Ich habe gar nichts gesehen, denn es war zu dunkel. Ich konnte Umrisse sehen!" "Aber wenn du Umrisse gesehen hast, dann hast du auch erkannt das ....!" "Wenn sie damit wissen wollen, ob ich ihre Gesichter gesehen haben! Dann muss ich das mit Nein bestätigen." Die beiden Fremden sahen sich an. "Aber !" fing Hermine an und sah damit verschwitzt die Beiden an. "Mich würde interessieren wie sie das gemacht haben, das ein Drache und eine Schlange aus ihren Körper kommen." Erneut sahen sich die Beiden an.  
  
"Sie an! Sie hat also doch etwas gesehen!?" Was sollen wir jetzt mit ihr machen?" lispelte die eine Stimme. "Das Gleiche, was wir immer mit solchen Personen machen." Sagte der Andere und richtete seine Hand auf sie. Dann drehte er sie mit einer raschen Handbewegung herum, so dass die Handfläche erschien. Hermine wollte nach hinten ausweichen, aber der andere Fremde stand jetzt direkt hinter ihr. Dann wurde Hermine etwas ins Gesicht gepustet. Hermine musste niesen und ihre Augen begannen zu tränen. Sie wischte sich mehrmals über die Augen. Als sie diese wieder öffnete, merkte sie. Das ihre Umgebung begann zu verschwimmen. Dann wurde ihr schwindlig und Hermine fiel Bewusstlos nach vorne. Der eine Fremde fing sie vorsichtig auf.  
  
- etliche Stunden später -  
  
Hermine erwachte aus einem unruhigen Schlaf und schreckte hoch. Ihre Atmung ging schnell und ihr Puls raste. dachte Hermine. Erschöpft wischte sie sich mit der rechten Hand über ihr Gesicht. Hermines Nachthemd war völlig nass vom Schweiß. Müde ließ sie sich mit geschlossenen Augen nach hinten fallen. Erst nach einigen Sekunden öffnete sie ihre Augen. Langsam drehte Hermine ihre Kopf zur Seite. Doch sie konnte nichts erkennen. Die Vorhänge ihres Himmelbettes verdeckten ihr die Sicht. Langsam richtete sie sich auf. Mit der linken Hand schob sie den Vorhang zur Seite und streckte ihre beiden Beine nach draußen. Dann richtete sie ihre beiden Arme nach oben und streckte sich erst einmal ausgiebig.  
  
Alles war ruhig um sie herum. Alle in ihrem Zimmer schliefen noch. Hermine sah auf den Wecker neben sich. "5:05 Uhr!" Murmelte Hermine vor sich hin. Dann stand sie auf und ging leise aus dem Zimmer, um die Anderen nicht zu wecken. Im Morgenmantel ging sie leise die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors hinunter. Auch hier war niemand. Hermine seufzte und setzt sich ans Fenster. Mit einer raschen Handbewegung öffnete sie das Fenster und sah nach draußen. Hinter dem verbotenen Wald verfärbte sich der Himmel rötlich. Die Sonne erschien hell leuchtend hinter den ersten Baumgipfeln und erhellte das Hogwartsgelände. Hermine ließ ihren Blick über die Landschaft gleiten und zog den frischen Morgenhauch tief ein. Dabei schloss sie ihre Augen. Als Hermine ihre Augen wieder öffnete, da starrte sie eine Person an. Hermine wollte aufschreien aber eine Hand bedeckte sofort ihren Mund. Dann wurde sie mit sanfter Gewalt nach draußen gezogen. Hermine wollte schreien, aber die Hand auf ihrem Mund verhinderte dies.  
  
Eine zweite Person näherte sich ihr und dem Fremden. Beide trugen schwarzen Kutten und Hermine konnte die Gesichter nicht erkennen. Dann flogen die Beiden Richtung verbotenen Wald mit ihr weg.  
  
Ende Kapitel 5  
  
Puh, fertig. Das nächste Kapitel ist schon in Arbeit. Wird aber wahrscheinlich etwas dauern! Bitte schickt mir ein paar Kommis. Können auch Kritiken sein. Schlabidu Eure Bra-sama 


	6. Die Entführung Teil2, eine Kiste und and...

Hallöchen! Da hab mich aber ziemlich beeilt mit diesem Kapitel! Wünsche Euch viel Spaß damit!  
  
"......" - gesprochenes  
  
- Gedanken  
  
(........) - blödes Gelaber meinerseits, das ihr aber überspringen könnt  
  
Dragonis - Die Wahrheit über die Malfoys  
  
Untertitel: Die Entführung (Teil 2), eine Kiste und andere ungewöhnliche Dinge  
  
Alles war ruhig um sie herum. Alle in ihrem Zimmer schliefen noch. Hermine sah auf den Wecker neben sich. "5:05 Uhr!" Murmelte Hermine vor sich hin. Dann stand sie auf und ging leise aus dem Zimmer, um die Anderen nicht zu wecken. Im Morgenmantel ging sie leise die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors hinunter. Auch hier war niemand. Hermine seufzte und setzt sich ans Fenster. Mit einer raschen Handbewegung öffnete sie das Fenster und sah nach draußen. Hinter dem verbotenen Wald verfärbte sich der Himmel rötlich. Die Sonne erschien hell leuchtend hinter den ersten Baumgipfeln und erhellte das Hogwartsgelände. Hermine ließ ihren Blick über die Landschaft gleiten und zog den frischen Morgenhauch tief ein. Dabei schloss sie ihre Augen. Als Hermine ihre Augen wieder öffnete, da starrte sie eine Person an. Hermine wollte aufschreien aber eine Hand bedeckte sofort ihren Mund. Dann wurde sie mit sanfter Gewalt nach draußen gezogen. Hermine wollte schreien, aber die Hand auf ihrem Mund verhinderte dies.  
  
Eine zweite Person näherte sich ihr und dem Fremden. Beide trugen schwarzen Kutten und Hermine konnte die Gesichter nicht erkennen. Dann flogen die Beiden Richtung verbotenen Wald mit ihr weg. ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...........................  
  
Minuten waren inzwischen vergangen. Hermine und die beiden Fremden flogen noch immer. Der verbotene Wald lag dunkel unter ihnen. Hermine konnte nicht einmal die einzelnen Bäume erkennen. Sie hatte schreckliche Angst. Sie wusste nicht was sie machen sollte. Ihr Zauberstab lag noch immer auf ihrem Nachttisch. Auch die Hoffnung, das ihr jemand helfen könnte, konnte sie vergessen. Es war dazu einfach noch zu früh. Ganz Hogwarts schlief noch. Also was sollte sie tun.  
  
Aber eigentlich zerbrach sich Hermine umsonst den Kopf, denn ihre Entführung war jemanden aufgefallen. Diese Person folgte ihnen in einem kleinem Abstand durch den verbotenen Wald. Die Wesen des verbotenen Waldes wichen ihm aus. Sie spürten eine seltsame und befremdliche Aura um diese Person und wichen lieber aus. Die Bewegungen des Fremden waren flüssig und er wich mühelos allem aus, was sich ihm näherte. Dadurch hatte er bald Hermine und seine Entführer überholt. Er lief noch etwas so weiter. Dann plötzlich blieb er in seinen Bewegungen ruhen. Er stand still auf einer Stelle und hörte mit geschlossenen Augen in den Wald. Die hohen Bäume ächzten und knackten. Von irgendwo konnte man einen Werwolf heulen hören. Eine Eule, welche auf einem Baum in der Nähe saß, heulte mehrmals auf. Einige Vögel begannen langsam zu zwitschern, da langsam die Sonne über die Wipfel der Bäume stieg und sie aus ihrem Schlaf erwachten. Aber all dies störte den Fremden nicht. Er konzentrierte sich auf was anderes. Dann streckte er plötzlich den linken Arm aus und berührte den Baum vor sich. Ein leuchten ging durch den Baum. Der ganze Baum begann zu ächzen und seine gewaltigen Äste begannen sich zu bewegen. Langsam wurden die Äste länger und begannen (Schon wieder begannen!) zu wachsen. Erst langsam und dann immer schneller stiegen die Äste Richtung Wipfel empor. Dort verharrten sie.  
  
Hermine hatte sich mit ihrer Lage abgefunden und verharrte auf der Schulter des einen Mannes. Was hätte sie sonst auch anderes machen sollen. Sie richtete ihren Blick auf den verbotenen Wald und sah sich die Wipfel an. Gerade überflogen sie einen mächtigen Baum. Hermine fand ihn etwas seltsam gewachsen, denn sie Äste zeigen senkrecht nach oben. Gerade als sie darüber weitergrübelte, fiel ihr auf, das sich die Äste mit einer enormen Geschwindigkeit ihnen näherte. Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch da hörte sie eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Dann verstummte die Stimme auch schon wieder. Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schloss ihre Augen. Was dann passierte, daran konnte sie sich nicht erinnern. Jedoch fiel sie plötzlich, ausgelöst durch einen gewaltigen Ruck. Dann fing sie etwas weiches und der Wind wehte ihr leicht über das Gesicht. Die Morgensonne auf ihrem Gesicht wärmte sie. Langsam öffnete Hermine ihre Augen. Sie befand sich auf einem Blätterdach, welches durch viele Äste gestützte wurde. Die Fremden, welche sie entführt hatten, waren fort. Niemand war mehr da. Sie konnte nichts mehr hören, außer dem zwitschern der Vögel. Sie sah sich um. Aber es war niemand zu sehen. "Hallo!" rief sie leise. Aber es antwortete niemand. Vorsichtig sah sie über den Rand der Blätter und zuckte sofort zurück. Ihr Blätterdecke schwebte gut zehn Meter über dem verbotenen Wald. Ganz langsam setzte sie sich zurück. Denn Hermine hatte Angst, ihre schützende Blätterdecke konnte brechen. Deshalb rutschte sie einige Zentimeter nach hinter und stieß plötzlich gegen etwas hartes. Langsam drehte Hermine sich um und erkannte ein Paar schwarze Schuhe. Langsam folgte ihr Blick an den Schuhen nach oben und blickte schließlich in das vermummte Gesicht eines Fremden. Sie erschrak zu tiefst, denn sie dachte, ihre Entführer seien zurück und wich deshalb nach hinten aus. Doch dies war ein Fehler. Ihre Blätterdecke brach und Hermine fiel nach unten.  
  
Die Bäume des verbotenen Waldes kamen immer näher und Hermine richtete ihre Arme schützend vor ihr Gesicht. Doch plötzlich wurde ihr Fall gebremst. Zwei starke Arme legten sich um Hermines Beine und den oberen Teil ihres Rückens. Reflexartig umklammerte sie den Hals ihres Retters. Ihr war jetzt auch vollkommen egal, wer es war. Hauptsache sie fiel nicht mehr. Ihren Kopf hatte Hermine gegen die Schulter ihres Retters gelegt. Ihr Herz schlug enorm und ihr Atem ging rasant. Sie bemerkte nicht einmal den Wind, welcher ihr Haar durchwehte. Sie war nur froh, das sie nicht mehr fiel.  
  
Minutenlang verblieb sie in dieser Position. Sie hatte Angst sich zu rühren, denn sie befürchtete wieder zu fallen. Doch plötzlich wurden ihre Beine losgelassen und ihre Füße berührten wieder festen Boden. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen. Ihre Arme lagen noch immer um den Hals des Fremden, welcher ihr geholfen hatte. Sie hatte Angst loszulassen. Sanft wurde sie nach hinten gedrückt. Erst jetzt machte Hermine ihre Augen auf. Sie befand sich in einem Zimmer und nach kurzem Umblicken, wusste sie auch wessen Zimmer das war. Sie befand sich wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Sie blickte den Fremden an. Er trug einen schwarzen Umhang um seinen Körper und sein Gesicht war durch eine Kapuze verdeckt. Hermine konnte nur seinen Mund sehen.  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, drehte sich die Person um und wollte gehen. Doch Hermine hielt ihn am Umhang fest. "Warte!" sagte sie langsam. "Ich weiß, wer du bist! Du hast mir am See schon Mal geholfen! Wer bist du?" fragte sie schließlich und legte ihren Kopf leicht schief. Dabei kniff sie ihre Augen zusammen. In der Hoffnung etwas von seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. "Das musst du nicht wissen! Es ist besser so!" sagte er ruhig und wollte weiter gehen. Doch Hermine hielt ihn abermals fest. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sah ihr in die  
  
Augen, was Hermine nicht mitbekam. "Bitte! Wenn ich schon nicht wissen darf wer du bist, dann lass mich dir wenigstens danken!" Damit streckte sie sich, da ihr gegenüber gut 1 und ½ Kopf größer war, und gab dem Fremden einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ihr Gegenüber schreckte zurück und floh sofort Richtung Fenster, wodurch er schließlich auch verschwand. Hermine war völlig verwundert über die Reaktion des Fremden. Musste dann aber doch darüber kichern. (Ja,Ja! Er ist sehr schüchtern! *inlautesGelächterausbrech*)  
  
- Stunden später -  
  
Harry und Ron gingen gemeinsam zum Unterricht. (Wie sollte es auch anders sein. Die Beiden hängen doch immer zusammen! Wie die Kletten!) Die Beiden beobachten Hermine und ihre Freundinnen Padma Patil und Lavender Brown. Ron kam es so vor, als wäre Hermine fröhlicher als sonst. Sie schwatzte munter mit ihren Freundinnen und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Dies kam ihm sehr merkwürdig vor. Also beschleunigte er seinen Schritt, um mit den Mädchen gleich zu ziehen. Doch dabei übersah er aber eine Person, welche gerade um die Ecke bog. Nur noch ein lautes RUMPS war zu hören und Ron saß auf den Boden. Er rieb sich seinen Kopf und sah dann nach oben. Und was er da sah, das ließ ihm das Frühstück wieder hochkommen. Denn vor ihm stand Draco Malfoy. Dieser sah ihn etwas verwundert an. "Paß doch auf, wohin du hinläufst, Schlammblut! Oh entschuldige, Wiesel!" Sagte Draco und lächelte hinterhältig. Ron knurrte hörbar und stand so schnell auf, das Harry ihn nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Dann packte er Draco mit der linken Hand am Kragen und wollte mit der Rechten zuschlagen. Doch dazu kam er nicht mehr.  
  
Ron stand stocksteif da. Er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Seine rechte Hand stand vor Dracos Gesicht, welcher hämisch lächelte. "Was ist!? Bist du nicht einmal fähig mich zu schlagen!? Der, der dich ein Schlammblut genannt hat!" Dabei verzog sich Dracos Mund abermals zu einem hinterhältigen Lächeln.  
  
Hermine und ihre Freundinnen hatten den Lärm hinter sich gehört und waren stehen geblieben. Als sie sich umdrehten, da konnten sie gerade noch sehen, wie Ron Draco Malfoy an die Kehle ging. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich wieder um, ohne Ron und Draco noch eines Blickes zu würden. Patil und Brown liefen ihr hinterher. "Hermine, was hast du?" fragte Patil. "Nichts!" sagte Hermine ruhig und dann lächelte sie wieder geheimnisvoll vor sich hin. Patil und Brown blieben stehen. Irgendetwas stimmte mit Hermine Granger nicht. Das hatten sie schon am Morgen bemerkt. Sie war so ungewöhnlich fröhlich und hatte vor sich hingesummt. Manchmal mußte sie gekichert, ohne einen wirklichen Grund dafür gehabt zu haben. Verblüfft blieben die beiden stehen, während Hermine ihren Weg zum Klassenraum fortsetzte.  
  
Ron versuchte verzweifelt sich zu bewegen. Aber es ging nicht. Draco stand noch immer lächelnd vor ihm und er war nicht fähig, ihm dafür eine zu verpassen. Doch plötzlich seufzte Draco und er hob seinen rechten Arm. Dann schnipste er mit dem Mittelfinger gegen Rons Stirn, so dass dieser nach hinten fiel. Ron hielt sich sofort seine Stirn. Dann rappelte er sich aber hoch und stürmte auf Draco zu. Alle Gryffindors und allen voran Harry, versuchten Ron aufzuhalten. Aber Ron kam nicht mal in die Nähe von Draco, denn er stolperte über ein Hindernis und fiel der Länge nach Draco vor die Füsse. (Platsch und ich habe wieder etwas zu lachen! HeHe...!) Draco fing an zu lachen und gab einer Person die Hand. "Das war klasse, Sal!" sagte Draco. Salazar Epans stand jetzt vor Ron und kniete sich zu ihm runter. "Was wolltest du denn gerade machen?!" fragte er und lächelte dabei gemein. "Laß es lieber! Es sei denn du willst Ärger mit mir bekommen!" Damit richtete Salazar sich wieder auf und deutete Draco Malfoy per Handzeichen, das sie gehen sollten. Draco nickte stumm und drehte sich dann um. Salazar folgte ihm. Er bedachte Ron aber noch damit, ihm auf die Finger zu treten.  
  
Ron zuckte schmerzlich zurück und hielt sich seine Finger fest. "Soviel zu diesem Salazar Epans!" sagte Ron und sah Harry scharf an. "Wie konnte Hermine nur denken, das er anders wäre, wie die anderen Slytherins!?" Harry nickte stumm und half dann Ron auf. "Der wird genauso widerlich werden wie Malfoy!" sagte Ron abwertend. "Du wirst schon noch sehen Harry! Der wird uns noch viel Ärger machen!" Harry nickte zustimmend. Ron drehte sich um und ging in Richtung des Unterrichtsraumes weiter. Harry hingegen blieb noch an der Stelle stehen und sah den beiden Slytherins hinterher. Er konnte nicht sagen warum, aber irgendetwas war anders als zuvor. Er wußte nur nicht was. Schließlich ließ Harry das Grübeln und folgte Ron in Richtung des Unterrichtsraumes. Schnell war bei den Beiden (Harry und Ron!) vergessen was geschahen war, denn immerhin war Kräuterkunde angesagt. Da gab es immer was zu lachen.  
  
- währenddessen bei den beiden Slytherins Malfoy und Epans -  
  
Draco und Sal gingen langsam zu ihrem Unterricht Arithmantik. Keiner sagte irgendetwas. Doch plötzlich blieb Draco stehen und fing an zu lachen. Salazar drehte sich um und sah Draco an. Erst war er etwas verwirrt, doch schließlich viel auch er in Dracos Lachen mit ein. "Hast du dem sein Gesicht gesehen, als er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte!?" sagte Draco Malfoy. Salazar ging etwas zu Malfoy zurück und drückte ihn leicht gegen die Wand. Dabei sah er ihm tief in die Augen. Wenn jetzt irgendjemand vorbeigekommen wäre, der hätte Verweis was gedacht. (Aber wir denken so was natürlich nicht.) Doch wahrscheinlich wäre es den Beiden nicht einmal aufgefallen.  
  
Langsam bewegte Salazar seinen Kopf neben Dracos linkes Ohr und flüstert im etwas hinein. "Salazar hör auf mit dem Blödsinn, sonst können wir unseren Auftrag nicht erfüllen. Bedenke bitte, das Draco Malfoy keine solchen Kräfte hat, um den Körper eines Schlammblutes erstarren zu lassen!" Damit ließ er ihn wieder los und zog seine Augenbrauen nach oben. Draco Malfoy drückte sich leicht von der Wand weg. "Keine Angst! Ich weiß was alles auf dem Spiel steht Draco." (Nur für die, welche sich jetzt gewundert haben. Salazar Epans ist in Wirklichkeit Draco Malfoy und Draco Malfoy ist Salazar Epans. In Kapitel 4 haben die Beiden schon Mal die Plätze getauscht.) Damit legte er Draco beschwichtigend die Hand auf die Schulter. Dieser seufzte kurz. Dann machten sich die Beiden zu ihrem Unterricht auf.  
  
- Stunden später -  
  
Es war spät geworden. Die Sonne hatte ihren höchsten Punkt am Himmel erreicht. Die Hitze war an diesem Tag wieder unerträglich. Die Vögel zwitscherten nicht mehr. Sie hatten sich lieber schattige Plätzchen gesucht und warteten auf die Dämmerung, wo es wieder etwas kühler werden würde. Dann würden sie wieder anfangen zu zwitschern und den Abend begrüßen. Das einzigste was man hören konnte, waren die Grillen. Die man jetzt besonders häufig antreffen konnte. Ihnen machte die große Sommerhitze nichts aus. Die Ländereien von Hogwarts lagen völlig still da. Kein Wind wehte über die großen Rasenflächen. Kein Mensch war zu sehen. Abgesehen von den Schülern, welche gerade von Kräuterkunde zurückkamen. Diese liefen aber nicht langsam sondern ziemlich zügig Richtung Hogwarts, damit sie aus der sengenden Hitze herauskamen.  
  
Ein Läuten kündigte das Unterrichtsende an. Es war jetzt Mittag und alle Schüler begaben sich in die Große Halle zum Mittagessen. Darunter waren Draco und Sal, welche sich damit aber ziemlich viel Zeit ließen. Die beiden hatten es nicht besonders eilig in die Große Halle zu kommen. Beide trugen noch die Bücher von Arithmantik unter den Armen und diskutierten über die eine Zahlenformel, welche heute zum ersten Mal genannt worden war. Gemächlich kamen die Beiden die Treppen von den oberen Stockwerken herunter. Dabei blieben sie kurz in der großen Vorhalle stehen, um sich die Punkteverteilung der Häuser anzusehen. Slytherin führte jetzt mit knapp 20 Punkten. Kein Wunder hatten Draco und Sal doch eben glatte 50 Punkte für ihr Haus gewonnen. (Streber!) Erst dann begaben sie sich in die Große Halle. Inzwischen waren auch alle Schüler anwesend und es herrschte ein unglaublicher Lärm in der Halle. Einige Schüler standen noch und unterhielten sich mit Schülern von anderen Häusern. Andere hingegen waren so in ihr Gespräch vertieft, das sie nichts drum herum wahrnahmen.  
  
Draco und Sal gingen langsam zum Slytherintisch hinüber. Der Tisch der Slytherin war vollständig besetzt. Alle Slytherins von Jahrgang 1 bis 7 waren anwesend.  
  
Draco und Sal setzten sich etwas abseits von den anderen Slytherin. Diesen war es auch recht. Vor Draco hatten alle Slytherins inzwischen Angst. Crabbe und Goyle hatten Professor Snape sogar so lange belagert bis sie ein neues Zimmer bekommen hatten. Flint hatte zwar nicht gerade Angst vor Draco, aber er spürte instinktiv das sich etwas verändert hatte und sprach nur noch mit ihm, wenn es wirklich nötig war. Salazar Epans hingegen war allen Slytherins fremd. Er sprach nie mit einem andern Slytherin außer Draco. Er half auch keinen von ihnen und auf Fragen antwortete er nicht einmal. Zu deutsch, die Slytherins waren Luft für ihn. Draco gähnte herzhaft. Er langweilte sich unheimlich. Die Stunden vergingen heute auch wieder einmal unheimlich langsam und Draco kam eine Minute wie eine Stunde vor. Er wünschte sich sehnlichst das Unterrichtsende für diesen Tag herbei oder wenigstens eine ungewöhnliche Situation. Erneut seufzte er. Dabei hob sich sein Brustkopf und er pustete die Luft nach oben Richtung Stirn aus, so dass seine kurzen Haare wehten.  
  
Dumbledore erschien oben beim Lehrertisch und eröffnete das Mittagessen. So sollte es eigentlich sein. Aber in just diesem Moment hörten alle Schüler und auch die Lehrer ein Kreischen. Alle sahen nach oben. Gleich mehrere Eulen, darunter auch zwei große Adler kamen durch das eine geöffnete Fenster herein. Fast jede Eule trug etwas im Schnabel oder in ihren Krallen. Die beiden Adler hingegen trugen eine große Kiste, welche komische Geräusche von sich gab. Kurz umkreisten die Greifvögel und Eulen die Große Halle. Dann steuerten sie ihre Adressaten an. Die beiden Greifvögel flogen zu Salazar Epans und ließen die, anscheinend nicht gerade leichte Kiste fallen. Dann stiegen sie wieder auf und flogen durch das geöffnete Fenster wieder heraus. Ein gefährliches Knurren und Fauchen konnte man aus dem innern der Kiste hören. Salazar lächelte verlegen und ging hinter der Kiste in Deckung. Das Ganze war ihm etwas peinlich.  
  
Einige der Eulen flogen jetzt zu Draco und ließen einen Brief zusammen mit einem kleineren Päckchen fallen. Auch Sal bekam noch einen Brief, zusammen mit einem kleinen Päckchen. Zwei Eulen steuerten den Gryffindortisch an und ließen vor Neville Longbottom einen Brief und ein kleines Päckchen fallen. Zwei weitere Eulen flogen zum Ravenclowtisch und ließen vor Cho Chang ebenfalls einen Brief und ein kleines Päckchen fallen. Dann erhoben sich alle Eule wieder in die Lüfte und verließen die Große Halle auf dem Weg, wie sie hereingekommen waren. Cho und auch Neville sahen sich den Brief an. Als sie das Emblem auf der Rückseite sahen, da gaben die Beiden zur gleichen Zeit einen kleinen Schrei ab. Sie schnappten sich das kleine Päckchen und den Brief, und liefen nach draußen. Alle sahen den Beiden überrascht hinterher. Harry sah Cho hinterher.  
  
Draco hielt seinen Brief in den Händen und sah sich das Emblem an. Er gab keinen Mucks von sich, sondern stieß Sal mit seinem rechten Ellbogen in die Rippen. Sal sah sich daraufhin ebenfalls den Brief an. Er kratzte sich kurz hinter dem linken Ohr. Dann legte er den Brief wieder zur Seite. Denn er musste unbedingt diese Kiste jetzt öffnen. Aus dem inneren der Kiste waren bösartige Geräusche zu hören. Auch bewegte sich die Kiste hin und her. Das ETWAS in ihr, musste anscheinend ständig links und rechts gegen die Wände springen. Draco sah kurz zu Sal und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. Die Anwesenden konnten ja nicht wissen, das Sal (In Wirklichkeit Draco Malfoy! Falls ihr das Vergessen haben solltet.) sich mit ihm per Gedankenübertragung unterhalten hatte. Sal seufzte kurz und stand dann auf. Alle Augen waren jetzt auf ihn gerichtet.  
  
Da die Kiste ziemlich riesig war, stellte sich Sal auf die Bank. Oben auf dem Kistendeckel klebte ein Brief. Sal machte ihn vorsichtig ab und sah auf den Absender. Schneeweiß lief er an. Draco sah überrascht zu Sal. Dieser starrte noch immer auf den Absender. Draco wechselte einen besorgten Blick von Sal und der immer lauter werden Kiste. Da Sal sich aber nicht bewegte, kniff er ihm in die Wade. "Auuuu! Was soll der Scheiß!" sagte Sal und sah Draco böse an. Dieser zog nur mit den Schulter und deutete auf die Kiste. Diese bewegte sich gefährlich in alle Richtungen und sprang manchmal auf dem Tisch hin und her. Sal zog seine linke Augenbraue hoch und gab dann Draco den Brief. Dieser sah auf den Absender des Briefes. Erschrocken sah Draco zu Sal und ließ dann den Brief in Windeseile unter dem Tisch verschwinden. Damit hatte Draco nun nicht gerechnet. Auf der Rückseite des Briefes war groß das Siegel der Malfoy's zu sehen. Diese Greifvögel hatten trotz der Verwandlung der Beiden genau erkannt, wer wer von beiden war. Draco kam ins Gedächtnis, das es vielleicht gar keine Adler gewesen waren. Aber schnell verwarf er den Gedanken wieder.  
  
Sal hingegen stieg inzwischen auf den Tisch und versuchte die Kiste einigermaßen ruhig zu halten, damit er sie öffnen konnte. Dabei redete er beruhigend mit der Kiste. Das ETWAS in ihr fauchte nur noch und knurrte gefährlich, aber es bewegte sich nicht mehr. Dann nahm Sal seinen Zauberstab und rief: "Wingardium Leviosa!" Die Kiste begann zu schweben. Ein kurzes Fauchen war erneut aus der Kiste hörbar. Als die Kiste gut einen Meter über den Tisch flog, da rief Sal: "Diffendo!" Die Kiste zersprang in der Luft und etwas rabenschwarzes landete geschickt auf allen Vieren, auf dem Slytherintisch. Alle Schüler hielten die Luft an. Einige standen sogar auf den Bänken um zu sehen, was aus der Kiste gefallen war. Aber es sah nur wie ein schwarzes Wollknäuel aus. Sal sah auch überrascht auf das Wesen, was jetzt auf dem Tisch saß und bösartig fauchte. Sal zwinkerte mehrmals, denn er konnte einfach nicht glauben, was da auf dem Tisch saß. Doch dann fing er laut an zu lachen und sprang vom Tisch. "Komm her, Black Soul!" Das schwarze Wesen lief, nein es war kein laufen, zu ihm und sprang Salazar auf den Arm. Er kraulte das Wesen ruhig hinter dem Ohr. (Hat das ETWAS überhaupt OHREN?) Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, das ihn alle anstarrten. Professor Snape und Professor Dumbledore hatten sich sogar erhoben und kamen auf ihn zu. Sal seufzte kurz. dachte Sal bei sich. Er drehte sich schließlich um und ging auf die beiden Professoren zu. Diese blieben vor einer Seitentür stehen und lotsten Sal dort hinein.  
  
Professor McGonagall blieb in der Großen Halle und gebot Ruhe. Da doch ein ziemlicher Krach mit Verlassen von Salazar Epans, Professor Snape und Professor Dumbledore entstanden war. Sie eröffnete schließlich das Mittag, damit die Schüler beschäftigt waren. Sie konnte aber die leisen Gespräche unter den Schülern dabei nicht verhindern.  
  
- währenddessen bei Draco Malfoy -  
  
Niemanden war durch den Radau aufgefallen, das sich Draco Malfoy aus der Großen Halle geschlichen hatte. Er begab sich sofort in die Gemeinschaftsräume der Slytherin und in das gemeinsame Zimmer von Sal und ihm. Erst dort wagte er es den Brief und das Päckchen zu entsiegeln. In den Päckchen war ein Amulett in Form einer Schlange, welche sich um ein Schwert schlängelte. Kurz sah er sich den Brief an und überflog die Zeilen. Der Brief war auf Parsel geschrieben, so dass nur Draco (In Wirklichkeit Salazar Epans!) den Brief lesen konnte. Er enthielt eine schriftliche Einladung zur nächsten internen Sitzung der Dragonas und eine Karte. Auf dieser Karte stand, das er sich den Inhalt des Briefes merken sollte. Auf der Rückseite des Briefes war eine Karte, welche die hiesige Gegend zeigte. Draco prägte sie sich gut ein. Dann war er Brief und Karte in das Kaminfeuer, wo sie puffend in Rauch aufgingen. Das Amulett legte er aber um seinen Hals und versteckte es unter der Kleidung, damit es niemand sah.  
  
- währenddessen bei Salazar Epans -  
  
Wortlos folgte Salazar den beiden Professoren. Sie brachten ihn zu Dumbledores Büro. Sal konnte sich noch an das letzte Ereignis in Dumbledores Büro erinnern. Er hatte Fawkes, Professor Dumbledores Phönix so lange angestarrt bis dieser ihn angegriffen hatte. Das schwarze ETWAS bewegte sich auf seinem Arm. Aber diesmal musste er sich zusammenreißen, denn er durfte auf keinen Fall auffallen. Das würde seine Mission nur in Gefahr bringen. Er seufzte deshalb kurz. Gemein mit den beiden Professoren betrat er Dumbledores Büro. Kurz sah er sich um. Es hatte sich hier seit dem letzten Besuch nichts verändert. Alles war noch beim gleichen. Sogar Fawkes saß noch auf seiner Stange und schien zu schlafen.  
  
Dumbledore ging hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Professor Snape stellte sich rechts neben ihn. Sal wurde ein Sessel angeboten. Aber er lehnte ab. Er wollte lieber stehen. Dann legte er schließlich Black Soul auf Dumbledores Tisch, wie man es ihm gesagt hatte. Das schwarze ETWAS begann wieder zu knurren als Albus Dumbledore ES berühren wollte. "Mister Epans, darf ich sie fragen was dies ist!" fragte Dumbledore. "Natürlich, es ist ein Kater. Was soll es denn sonst sein!" antwortete Sal ziemlich frech. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut. Severus Snape beobachtete ihn dabei und konnte sich bei der Antwort ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Albus Dumbledore sah Salazar Epans etwas verwundert an. "Dies soll also ein Kater sein!" "Ja!" antwortete Sal und schnipste daraufhin mit den Fingern der linken Hand. Das schwarze ETWAS, was ein Kater sein sollte, begann sich zu bewegen. Dabei veränderte sich plötzlich die Form des ETWAS. Professor Snape war etwas zurückgegangen, damit Albus Dumbledore nicht sah, wie er sich das Lachen verkneifen musste.  
  
Schließlich nach einigen Sekunden, war aus dem schwarzen Wollknäuel auf Dumbledore Tisch ein schwarzer Kater geworden. Dieser Kater hatte aber in Gegensatz zu den anderen Katen rote Augen und auf seinem Rücken standen kleine schwarze Flügel ab. Seine Ohren waren unglaublich groß, wodurch der Kopf des Katers ziemlich klein und niedlich wirkte. Die Krallen des Katers waren schwarz und anscheinend konnte er sie nicht einziehen, denn sie waren ausgestreckt. Der Schwanz war gespalten. Der Kater besaß gleich zwei Schwänze. Diese bewegten sich unabhänglich voneinander. Er sah sich neugierig in dem Zimmer um. Dann drehte er sich schließlich zu Sal um und sprang auf den Boden. Langsam bewegte er sich zu Sal und strich ihm schnurrend um die Beine.  
  
Professor Dumbledore sah sich das kurz an. "Eine ziemlich interessante Katze!" sagte er. Dabei sah er Sal über die Gläser seiner Brille genau an. Sal hielt dem Blick aber stand. "Sie wissen Mister Epans, das sie nur ein Tier sich hier halten dürfen. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann haben sie bereits eine Schleiereule." Sal seufzte kurz. Nickte dann aber zustimmend. "Professor Dumbledore! Wenn ich dazu etwas sagen dürfte!?" mischte sich Professor Snape ein. Dumbledore drehte sich zu ihm um. "Vielleicht sollten wir hier eine Ausnahme machen. Ich habe mich erst kürzlich mit einem Lehrer von der anderen Schule unterhalten. Anscheinend haben dort die Schüler die Erlaubnis mehr als Tier mitzubringen. Auch sollte man bedenken, das Mister Epans noch neu an unserer Schule ist und er noch nicht viele Freunde außer Mister Malfoy gefunden hat." Dumbledore sah ihn kurz an, dann drehte er sich zu Sal um. "Gehen sie jetzt erst einmal Mittagessen. Ich werde mich mit den anderen Lehrern darüber unterhalten und wir werden ihnen dann unsere Entscheidung mitteilen!" Professor Snape zwinkerte Sal kurz entgegen und lächelte. Das gab Sal Hoffnung, das er Black Soul hier behalten konnte. Er verabschiedete sich kurz und ging dann mit Black Soul auf dem Arm. Noch bevor er die Tür geschlossen hatte, hörte er Professor Dumbledore schon mit Professor Snape darüber sprechen. "Eine sehr interessante Katze! So eine Art habe ich noch nicht gesehen!?"  
  
Sal schloß die Tür und lief so schnell er konnte zu den Slytherin - Gemeinschaftsräumen. Er traf Draco im ihrem Zimmer an. Dort ließ er Black Soul runter. Sal verwandelte sich wieder in Draco und holte den Brief und das kleine Päckchen heraus. Der andere Draco verwandelte sich in Salazar Epans zurück. Sal streckte sich. "Eine Versammlung wurde einberufen! Das steht in dem Brief." Sagte Sal, aber das hätte er sich auch schenken können, denn Draco laß bereits den Brief. Dieser Brief war aber nicht auf Parsel sondern auf Dragonisch, der Sprache der Drachen. Auch er warf den Brief in den Kamin, nachdem er sich die Karte und den Inhalt eingeprägt hatte. Das Päckchen enthielt auch ein Amulett. Dieses Amulett zeigte einen geflügelten Drachen, welcher in den Vorderkrallen eine Stab ähnlich einer Sense hielt. Draco legte genauso wie Sal das Amulett an und versteckte es unter seiner Kleidung.  
  
Black Soul schmiegte sich an Dracos Bein. Er reagierte aber darauf nicht. Er hatte bereits den Brief seiner Eltern in der Hand und öffnete das Siegel auf der Rückseite.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt!  
  
Was genau wird wohl auf dieser Besprechung der Dragonas stattfinden? Was für Briefe haben Neville und Cho bekommen? Was wird mit Black Soul? Warum haben die Malfoys Black Soul Draco gesendet? Fragen über Fragen. Vielleicht schaffe ich es sie im nächsten Kapitel zu beantworten. Biiiiitttteeee schreibt mir ein paar Commis! Biiittttteeeee! 


	7. Eine Versammlung, Priesterinnen und ande...

Hallöchen, ich bin's mal wieder und ich habe es endlich geschafft das siebte Kapitel fertig zustellen. freu und im Kreis umhüpf Ich möchte mich heute mal bei allen meinen fleißigen Reviewer bedanken. Danke, Danke, Danke! Mußte mir mal alle ausdrucken, damit ich auch mal auf Fragen/Reviews von euch eingehen kann!  
  
SerenitySachmet - Es ist ein Hobby von mir immer an so spannenden Stellen aufzuhören. War nur ein Spaß! Ich finde das meine FFs immer an spannenden Stellen aufhören müssen. Dann finde ich nämlich schneller wieder in die Story rein. Deshalb habe ich auch schon mit dem achten Kapitel angefangen.  
  
Jagura - Slash-Story? Was bitte schön ist eine Slash-Story? Kann mir das vielleicht mal einer sagen. flehender Blick Bitte schlagt mich nicht, das ich das nicht weiß. heul  
  
Lilith24 - Mein Neffe und meine Schwester mögen Draco nicht. Avada Kedavra Blick den Beiden zuwerf. Mein Neffe ist übrigens der Meinung das Harry / Hermine besonders gut zusammen passen und ein Paar werden sollten. Ooooooooch biiiiiiiitttttttteeeeeeeeee, bringe mir mal einer eine Tüte. BÄH.... und vor Ekel schüttel. Es lebe das Paar Draco / Hermine!  
  
Marielle - Ich habe die Option jetzt geändert. Jetzt können auch nicht signierte Reviewer antworten. Danke für den Tip! zwinker  
  
Star - Danke für die viiiiiiiiiiielen Reviews. freu Ich lebe von Reviews! Aber wer tut das nicht! Du hattest mal gefragt, was Dragonas sind. Soviel kann ich glaube ich schon mal verraten. Dragonas sind so was wie die Zauberer schlechthin, welche aber vor langer Zeit aus der Zaubererwelt/Muggelwelt verschwunden sind. Sie leben jetzt in einer Parallelwelt zu den beiden Welten. Im Körper der Dragonas lebt ein Schutzwesen. Bei Draco ist das der Phönixdrache DRACO. Bei Salazar der Phönixbasilisk Slytherin. Sie schützen ihre Herrn und dienen ihnen. Ich würde ja gerne mehr verraten, aber dann nehme ich einfach zu viel vorweg. SORRY!  
  
Hedwig - Du fandest, das Hermine im Kapitel 5 schon wenig Luft bekam! Dann warte mal die nächsten Kapitel ab. Da wird sie eine Sauerstoffflasche brauchen, um überhaupt Luft zu bekommen. HeHe....  
  
HexenLady - Hermine wird noch mehr auftauchen, aber ich muß erst einmal ein paar wichtige Personen einführen. Die sind sehr wichtig für den späteren Verlauf. Spätestens in Kapitel 8 wird Hermine wieder auftauchen und eine wichtige Rolle in der Geschichte übernehmen. zwinker  
  
Eva - Wirklich! Von vom soll denn Sal „Epans"seine Kenntnisse über Zaubertränke her haben. Ich bin für jedes Wort offen. Vielleicht hast du aber auch meinen kleinen Trick, bezüglich Salazar herausgefunden! Auch übrigens, eins kann ich dir verraten! Salazar ist mit den Malfoys verwandet.  
  
wolfeye - Leider kann ich nicht so schnell ein Kapitel beenden. Das liegt einfach daran, das meine Arbeit zu viel von meiner Freizeit wegnimmt. Manchmal habe ich aber auch ein totales Black out und dann dauert es ziemlich lange, bis mir wieder etwas einfällt. Das war bei diesem Kapitel wieder einmal so. heul  
  
Aber genug meinerseits! Ich wünsche euch allen viel Spaß beim lesen! winkewinke  
  
„......"- gesprochenes  
  
...... - Gedanken  
  
(........) - blödes Gelaber meinerseits, das ihr aber überspringen könnt  
  
Dragonis - Die Wahrheit über die Malfoys  
  
Untertitel: Eine Versammlung, Priesterinnen und andere Schwierigkeiten  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...........  
  
- Rückblick auf Kapitel 6 -  
  
Sal schloß die Tür und lief so schnell er konnte zu den Slytherin - Gemeinschaftsräumen. Er traf Draco in ihrem Zimmer an. Dort ließ er Black Soul runter. Sal verwandelte sich wieder in Draco zurück und holte den Brief und das kleine Päckchen heraus. Der andere Draco verwandelte sich in Salazar Epans zurück. Sal streckte sich. „Eine Versammlung wurde einberufen! Das steht in dem Brief."Sagte Sal, aber das hätte er sich auch schenken können, denn Draco las bereits den Brief. Dieser Brief war aber nicht auf Parsel sondern auf Dragonisch, der Sprache der Drachen. Auch er warf den Brief in den Kamin, nachdem er sich die Karte und den Inhalt eingeprägt hatte. Das Päckchen enthielt auch ein Amulett. Dieses Amulett zeigte einen geflügelten Drachen, welcher in den Vorderkrallen eine Stab ähnlich einer Sense hielt. Draco legte genauso wie Sal das Amulett um und versteckte es unter seiner Kleidung.  
  
Black Soul schmiegte sich an Dracos Bein. Er reagierte aber darauf nicht. Er hatte bereits den Brief seiner Eltern in der Hand und öffnete das Siegel auf der Rückseite. ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...........  
  
Der Brief war nicht besonders lang. Draco überflog schnell die Zeilen. Er schloß seine Augen und seufzte. Dann übergab er den Brief Sal, welcher ihn vom Bett aus genau beobachtet hatte. Sal griff nach dem Brief und überflog kurz die Zeilen. „Ach, darum haben sie also Black Soul zu dir geschickt! Er soll uns falls etwas passiert, durch ein Paralleltor in unsere Welt führen und in Abwesenheit von uns, Hogwarts schützen!"Draco gähnte herzhaft und warf sich rücklings auf sein Bett. Black Soul machte es seinem Herrn gleich und sprang auf Dracos Bett. Dort nahm er sofort Dracos Kissen in Beschlag, in dem er sich im Kreis drehend mit seinen Krallen, das Kissen auflockerte und sich schließlich genüsslich schnurrend hinlegte. Draco beobachtete grinsend Black Soul. „Soviel wohl zu meinem Kissen!"Dann musste er lachen. Auch Sal musste jetzt lachen. Doch dann unterbrach er sein Lachen und wurde wieder ernst. „Was wollten eigentlich Dumbledore, Snape und McGonagall von dir!? Gab es Ärger!"  
  
Draco richtete sich auf. „Ach was!? Ärger konnte man dies nicht gerade nennen! Dumbledore ist der Meinung, das ich nur ein Haustier haben darf." Dabei seufzte Draco abermals. „Wenn die wüssten!?"Und er fing an zu lachen. Das Lachen verging ihm aber, als sich plötzlich 2 Personen direkt in ihr Zimmer apparierten. Sal hatte sich so erschrocken, das er so gleich vom Bett fiel. Black Soul war erwacht und fauchte bösartig die beiden Fremden an. Die beiden Fremden standen mit dem Rücken zu Draco und Sal. Sal sah gerade sich kopfreibend über seine Bettkante hervor. Die Gesichter der beiden Fremden konnten er und auch Draco nicht erkennen. Die beiden Unbekannten bewegten sich und wollten sich gerade umdrehen, als sie in ihrer Bewegung erstarrten.  
  
Dracos hatte blitzschnell reagiert und die beiden Unbekannten mit Hilfe eines Zaubers erstarren lassen. Black Soul fauchte noch immer bösartig. Doch Draco hielt ihm mit der rechten Hand das Maul zu, um ihn daran zu hindern weiter zu fauchen. Sal war inzwischen aufgestanden. Eine große Beule war auf seiner Stirn erkennbar. Vorsichtig tastete er mit seiner rechten Hand die Beule ab. Doch die versetzte ihm erst einmal einen brennenden Schmerz, so dass er seine Hand sofort zurück zog. Mit der linken Hand führte er gleichzeitig eine halbe drehende Handbewegung aus, wobei er aber nur die Hand, nicht aber den ganzen Arm bewegte. Sals Handinnenfläche begann zu leuchten und ein Pentagramm erschien auf der Handfläche. Mit dem Zeige- und Mittelfinger der linken Hand berührte er seine Beule. Diese begann genauso zu leuchten wie seine linke Hand. Einige Sekunden ruhten Sals Finger auf seiner Beule. Dann nahm er sie runter und seine Beule war verschwunden. Salazar Epans streckte sich. Ein lautes knacken war zu hören und Draco konnte sich sein Lachen nicht verkneifen.  
  
Draco S. Malfoy beobachte die beiden Unbekannten in seinem und Sals Zimmer (Ich weiß, der Esel nennt sich immer zu letzt.). Dann richtete er sich auf und bewegte sich zu den beiden Fremden hinüber. Dabei drehte er die Beiden mit einer Kreisbewegung seiner rechten Hand um. Doch als er die Gesichter der beiden Unbekannten sah, da verschlug es ihm die Sprache. Er sah Sal an, welcher sich jetzt ebenfalls zu den Fremden gesellt hatte, an. Beide sahen sich an und Draco nickte schließlich. Sal hob den Mittelfinger und Daumen seiner linken Hand und schnipste laut. Die Erstarrung der beiden Unbekannten verflog. Die Fremde auf der linken Seite schrak zurück. Der Fremde auf der rechten Seite fiel vor Schreck nach hinten. Draco verschränkte seine Arme und Sal hielt seine an die Hüften.  
  
Vor den Beiden stand niemand anderes als Cho Chang und Neville Longbottom. „Was wollt ihr hier? Warum könnt ihr apparieren? Wer seid ihr wirklich?" überfielen Draco und Sal die Beiden mit Fragen. „Ganz ruhig! Wir kommen in Frieden!"sagte Cho beruhigend. Was irgendwie aber nicht wirkte, was vielleicht daran gelegen haben könnte, das Black Soul die Beiden immer noch böse anfauchte. Er war inzwischen von Dracos Bett gesprungen und stand sprungbereit neben Draco.  
  
Neville wich zurück. Cho hingegen stand mühsam auf und klopfte sich leicht den Schmutz von ihrem Rock. Dann trat sie ohne auf Sal oder Draco zu achten, auf Black Soul zu und hockte sich vor ihm. Das bewirkte bei Black Soul, das er fauchend nach hinten sprang. „Ganz ruhig mein kleiner Schwarzer!"sagte eine fremde Mädchenstimme. Dracos Augen weiteten sich, dann zog er wütend die Hände zu Fäusten zusammen und gab Cho eine harte Kopfnuss. Diese jaulte laut auf. „Aber was soll das denn Draco! Ich habe dir doch nichts getan!"Dann rollten aber auch schon dicke Tränen über ihr Gesicht. „Warum hast du dich ausgerechnet in dieses Mädchen verwandelt!" sagte Draco und sah Cho böse an. „Ich... schluchz.... kann nichts dafür. Der Rat hat dies beschlossen! Mein Schutzwesen ist niemand anderer als Potter .....! Um ihm aber wenigstens etwas näher zu kommen, habe ich mich ein seinen Mädchenschwarm verwandelt."schluchzte Cho verzweifelt. Draco formte seine rechte Hand wieder zu einer Faust und erhob sie. Cho hob schützend ihre Hände über ihren Kopf. „Trotzdem musst du dich diesem Hirni nicht gleich an den Hals werfen und ihn bei seinen Verteidigungen gegen die dunklen Mächte auch noch küssen! Nyarg!"Cho ihre Augen weiteten sich. "Woher weißt du das denn!?"fragte sie. „HALLO!"sagte Draco gedehnt. "Darf ich dich daran erinnern, das ich alles mitbekomme, was in diesen Gemäuern abläuft!"Cho flüchtete hinter Neville und sah hinter Nevilles Rücken Draco an. „Was sollte ich denn machen! Ich bin nur eine einfache Priesterin in Ausbildung. Ich bin nicht wie du Draco. Bei dir ist das was anderes. Ich kann mich über die Entscheidungen des Rates nicht einfach hinwegsetzen." Draco schnaufte verächtlich! „Darf ich dich daran erinnern Schwesterherz, das auch ich noch in der Ausbildung bin und deine Ausbildung schon seit deiner Geburt läuft! Meine hingegen gerade mal ein paar Wochen."Damit setzte Draco sich protestierend auf sein Bett.  
  
Sal und Neville hatten dem ganzen belustigt zu gesehen. Sal stand immer noch neben seinem Bett und ging jetzt zu Neville hinüber. „Nun aber zu dir! Wer bist du!? Du bist bestimmt nicht Neville Longbottom oder irre ich mich da!?"Damit verschränkte Sal seine Arme vor der Brust und verlagerte sein Gewicht auf das linke Bein. „Nun! Sagte Neville. „Soll das jetzt heißen, das du mich nicht erkennst!?"Damit lächelte Neville geheimnisvoll. Draco hinter Sal, legte seinen Kopf leicht schief. „Warum fragst du dies!?" fragte Draco. „Sollte Sal dich etwa kennen?"Neville nickte und lächelte weiter vor sich hin.  
  
Dann fiel es Sal wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Cat!"„Richtig geraten! Wurde aber auch langsam Zeit."Damit schnipsten Cho und Neville mit den Zeige- und Mittelfingern beider Hände. Ihre Körper begannen zu leuchten und sich zu verändern. Neville und Cho hatten ihre Augen geschlossen und ihre Hände zu beiden Seiten ausgestreckt. Leicht erhoben sie sich vom Boden und begannen sich etwas um die eigene Achse zu drehen. Nevilles dicker Bauch verschwand und seine kurzen Haare wurden immer länger bis sie an die Schenkel reichten. Sein fülliges Gesicht wurde dünner. Seine Hose war auf den Boden gerutscht, denn nicht mal der Gürtel um seiner Taille hätte geholfen. Das Hemd und sein Baumwollpullover hingen schlaff am Körper herunter. Neville war zu einem Mädchen geworden. Cho hingegen wurde etwas größer und ihr Rock rutscht zu Boden, da das Mädchen noch schlanker wurde als Cho. Dann öffneten beide Mädchen die Augen und bei beiden hatten sich die Augenfarben zu blaugrau verändert. Langsam landeten die beiden Mädchen auf dem Boden. Dracos Schwester sah ihm sehr ähnlich. (Hallo, natürlich sehen sie sich ähnlich. Immerhin sind die beiden Zwillinge. .... Nyarg! Wer hat dich gefragt. Klappe! Also, wo war ich! Ach so!) Ihre Haare waren weißblond und sie betrachtet sich gerade in einem kleinen Handspiegel. Dann schnipste sie erneut mit der rechten Hand und die Sachen von Cho wurden enganliegend. Der schlaffe Pullover und das Hemd waren verschwunden. Sie trug jetzt ein Kleid, das (ziemlich gewagt... Nyarg! Klappe! Ein Buch nach dem Störenfried werf!) einen ziemlich tiefen Ausschnitt hatte. Denn der Ausschnitt zeigte die Hälfte jeder Brust und endete erst gut 5 Zentimeter nach dem Bauchnabel. Der Ausschnitt war V-förmig und die V-Form nahm nach unten hin ab. (Klar, ist ja auch ein V! mit der Hand gegen den Kopf hau) Das Kleid war unten so geschnitten, das beide Beine frei waren und das Kleid nur die Beininnenseiten bedeckte. (Keine Ahnung, ob ihr euch jetzt vorstellen könnt, wie das Kleid aussieht.) Schwarz wie die Nacht war das Kleid und auf dem Lendenschurz (Nyarg, ich weiß wiedereinmal nicht wie ich es sonst nennen soll.) war ein Phönix zu erkennen. An beiden Seiten der Oberarme trug sie Armreifen, die einen Drachen und einen Phönix zeigten, die sich bekämpften. Den gleichen Ring trug sie am Oberschenkel des linken Beines und am rechten Bein trug sie einen Stiefel, welcher über das Knie ging und erst an der Stelle endet, wo auch der Ring am linken Bein endete. Am linken Bein trug sie zwar auch einen Stiefel, aber dieser endete noch vor dem Knie. Ihre Haare waren nicht mehr offen, sondern ihre Haare waren jetzt zu einem langen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Sie trug an jedem Ohr einen Ohrring, der einen Drachen zeigte. Des weiteren trug sie auf ihrer Stirn ein Diadem mit einem rotem Stein.  
  
Cat, Salazars Schwester (Was ich noch gar nicht geschrieben habe! Schlimmes Mädchen! mir selbst auf die Finger klopfe) schnipste ebenfalls mit ihren Fingern der rechten Hand und einige Zehntelsekunden später, trug auch sie dieses Kleid. Aber auf den Ringen an den Oberarmen und dem rechten Oberschenkel, war kein Drache und Phönix, sondern ein Basilisk und Phönix zu sehen, welche miteinander kämpften. Das Gleiche galt für die Ohrringe. Auch trug sie den langen Stiefel am linken Bein und nicht wie Tiarra (Ups, hab ich eigentlich erwähnt, das Dracos Schwester Tiarra heißt. Ich glaube nicht! Man das Kapitel ist total durcheinander! Nyarg!) am rechten.  
  
Draco hatte das ganze stillschweigend beobachtet und hob jetzt fragend die linke Augenbraue. „Sag mal Sal!? Willst du mich nicht vorstellen!?"Sal sah Draco fragend an. Doch dann fiel ihm ein, das Draco seine Schwester Cathryn, kurz CAT, nie kennengelernt hatte. „Ach! Entschuldige Draco! Draco meine Zwillingsschwester Cathryn. Cat Draco Salazar Malfoy. Angehender Hohepriester des weißen Tempels und Oberhaupt des Drachenclans."„Freut mich sie kennen zulernen, Hohepriester!"sagte Cat und verbeugte sich etwas vor ihm. Draco war dies peinlich und er kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. Dann stand er aber auf und reichte Cat die rechte Hand. Diese wich aber zurück. „Verzeiht Hohepriester, aber ich darf das nicht machen!" Draco sah sie erstaunt an. Dann ging er auf sie zu und nahm ihre rechte Hand. „Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Cathryn. Und am liebsten hätte ich es, wenn du mich Draco und nicht Hohepriester nennen würdest. Wie du selbst gerade von Sal gehört hast, bin ich noch in der Ausbildung und diese wird noch einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen."Damit schloß Draco seine Augen und lächelte süß. (Äh! Süß und Draco!? Das passt irgendwie nicht!) Cat wurde rot. „Ähm!"sie stutzte, denn sie wußte nicht, ob sie das sagen sollte. „Ähm, Entschuldigung! Aber, wenn ich sie Draco nennen soll, dann müssen sie mich auch Cat nennen. Denn ich mag meinen Namen nicht besonders."(Davon kann ich ein Lied singen. Aber wer ist schon mit seinem eigenen Namen zu frieden!) „Lassen wir doch das förmliche und kommen langsam zum geschäftlichen."Sagte Sal, dem das langsam alles gehörig auf die Nerven ging.  
  
„Ich schätze mal, das auch ihr einen Brief vom Hohen Rat bekommen habt!" fragte Draco. Tiarra (Dracos Schwester) und Cat nickten zustimmend. „Fragt sich nur, wie wir am besten aus Hogwarts rauskommen und wie wir am besten zur Versammlung kommen!?"sagte Cat und hob fragend ihre Schultern. Sal lächelte. „Das ist einfach! Hogwarts ist ein ziemlich einfach gestricktes Gebäude, so dass wir euch beide leicht rausschleusen könnten!"„Das geht nicht!"sagte Draco. „Sal, du musst bedenken, das wir DRACO und Slytherin heute freilassen müssen! Ansonsten ist die Gefahr zu groß, das wir sie ohne Absicht freilassen. Immerhin können wir die Siegel nicht so lange halten. Das trifft jedenfalls auf mich zu. Das bedeutet für uns beide, das wir heute früher los müssen!"„Das hatte ich vergessen!"„Wir könnten doch gleich mit euch mitkommen! Dann haben wir das Problem gar nicht erst!" sagte Cat und lächelte.  
  
- währenddessen nicht unweit im verbotenen Wald –  
  
Der verbotene Wald lag ruhig dar. Kein Vogel zwitscherte mehr um diese Uhrzeit. Jetzt erwachten im Wald die dunklen Gestalten, welche seit einiger Zeit im Wald umherwanderten. Zwei vermummte Gestalten schlichen vorsichtig durch das Gehölz. Dabei bedachten die Beiden möglichst keine Geräusche zu machen, um so wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich zu verursachen. Es durfte niemand wissen, das sie sich hier befanden.  
  
Die Gefahr auf Hagrid, den Wildhüter von Hogwarts zu stoßen, war um diese Uhrzeit eher gering. Aber die Gefahr auf einen Werwolf oder auf eine Monsterspinne zu treffen, war ziemlich groß. Deshalb bewegten sich die vermummten Gestalten immer nur zu Zweit durch den verbotenen Wald. Nicht das sie Angst oder so hatten, aber es war ein ausdrücklicher Befehl ihres Herrn.  
  
Langsam erreichten die beiden Vermummten einen Punkt im Wald, der aus einem großen Knäuel von Ästen bestand. Einer der Vermummten blieb etwas Abseits stehen und beobachtete die Umgebung. Hingegen ging der Andere auf das Knäuel zu. Er wollte gerade seine Hand ausstrecken, als das Knäuel sich zu bewegen begann. Instinkttief griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und sprang gut einen Meter nach hinten. Auch sein Kollege hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und beobachtete genaustens das Knäuel. Die Äste begannen sich immer heftiger zu bewegen und schließlich konnten die beiden Vermummten ein schwaches Stöhnen wahrnehmen, was aus dem Innern des Knäuels kam. Eine Hand wurde kurz sichtbar, verschwand aber genauso schnell wieder, wie sie erschienen war.  
  
„Na toll!"sagte der eine Vermummte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie sollen wir die beiden aus diesem Knäuel nur rausbekommen?"fragte der Andere. Beide sahen etwas ungläubig auf das lebende Knäuel von Ästen, was sich jetzt ziemlich heftig zu bewegen begann. „Wer hätte gedacht, das die Äste so ein Eigenleben entwickeln würden, das sie sogar Stunden später noch unter dem Zauber stehen?"  
  
Schließlich fasste der eine sich ein Herz und erhob seinen Zauberstab. „Flame Charm!"Ein rotgelbes Licht schlug aus dem Zauberstab und die Äste begannen Feuer zu fangen. Ein lautes Ächzen von den brennenden Ästen war zu hören. Dann gab es ein lautes Krachen und das Knäuel fiel in sich zusammen und entblößten dadurch zwei Menschen. „Water Charm!"Die Flammen erstarben. Die beiden Vermummten gingen auf die zwei Personen aus dem Knäuel zu. Beide waren durch den Wasserfluch klitsch naß und durch den Feuerfluch etwas angekokelt. Langsam wurden sie aus den verkohlten Ästen herausgezogen.  
  
Der eine Fremde zog eine kleine Karaffe aus einer Tasche unter seinem Umhang hervor und flößte ihn langsam dem einem Verletzten ein. Dieser hustete etwas und öffnete schließlich seine Augen. „W... Wa... Was ist... passiert!"flüsterte er langsam. „Sprich nicht! Wir sind hier um euch zu unserem Lager zu bringen!"Damit legte der eine Fremde seine Hand auf die Schulter des Verletzten und auch der andere Vermummte tat es ihm nach. Dann apparierten sie in das einige Kilometer entfernte Lager.  
  
- währenddessen in Hogwarts -  
  
Draco, Sal, Cat und Tiarra hatten ihre KLEINE Versammlung aufgelöst. Draco lag auf seinem Bett und döstet vor sich hin. Auf seinem Bauch lag Black Soul und schnurrte. Sal lag auf dem Boden und blätterte in irgendeinem Buch, welcher er durch Zufall im Gemeinschaftsraum gefunden hatte. Es lag eine unglaubliche Ruhe in dem Zimmer.  
  
Von außerhalb des Zimmers konnte man Fußgetrappel und Krach hören. Einige Slytherins waren gerade auf dem Weg in ihre Zimmer. So langsam wurde es im Gemeinschaftsraum still, da fast alle auf den Weg ins Bett waren. Das lag vielleicht daran, das Professor Snape im Gemeinschaftsraum aufgetaucht war und einigen Slytherins eine Standpauke gehalten hatte. Aus diesem Grund waren schließlich alle Slytherins lieber schlafen gegangen, als Professor Snapes schlechte Laune zu ertragen.  
  
Draco öffnete seine Augen. Dann hob er langsam seine rechte Hand. Vorsichtig ließ er seine Aura aufleuchten, so dass das Feuer im Kamin durch den Druck zu flackern anfing. Sal ließ seinen Blick von seinem Buch zu Draco rüberwandern. Dieser hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit aufgesetzt. Was Black Soul gar nicht gefiel und er lauthals Protest gab, in dem er mauzte. Draco ließ sich davon aber nicht stören und richtete seinen rechten Arm nach vorne. Ein kleines, schwarzes Licht erschien nur wenige Zentimeter von Dracos Hand entfernt. Ruckartig öffnete Draco seine Finger der rechten Hand. Das bewirkte beim Licht, das es sich ausbreitete. Dann hob er die linke Hand und schnipste. Das Innere vom Licht begann sich entgegengesetzt zu drehen. Das Schwarz wurde farbig und ein Bild wurde sichtbar. Einige Sekunden später konnte man ein Bild vom Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin erkennen. Snape stand noch in der Mitte des Raumes und war noch immer damit beschäftigt Goyle, Crabbe, Parkinson und Flint zusammenzustauchen.  
  
Minuten vergingen. Draco nahm seinen Arm herab und stand von seinem Bett auf. „Wir sollten gehen!"meinte er nur zu Sal. Dabei sah er ihn kein einziges Mal an. Er streichelte kurz Black Soul. Dann schnappte er sich seinen Umhang und ging langsam Richtung Tür. Sal war inzwischen ebenfalls aufgestanden. Das Buch flog gerade in einem hohen Bogen durch das Zimmer, um schließlich auf Sals Bett zu landen. Dann schnappte er sich ebenfalls seinen Umhang und folgte Draco Richtung Tür. Dort blieben beide kurz stehen. „Sind die vier auf ihren Zimmern?"Draco nickte dazu nur kurz. „Professor Snape ist ebenfalls gegangen!"Sal lächelte darauf. „Den werden wir schneller sehen als uns beiden lieb ist!"Damit öffnete Sal die Tür und sah kurz in den Gang, welcher zum Gemeinschaftsraum runterführte. Der Gang lag ruhig und absolut dunkel vor ihm. Kein Geräusch war zu hören. Naja, wenn man mal von den lauten Stimmen aus den Zimmern absah.  
  
Draco verdrehte die Augen und schupste Sal in den Gang. Dann zeigte er in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum und deutete damit Sal an, er soll sich in Bewegung setzen. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern, ging aber dann doch langsam los.  
  
Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins lag ruhig vor den Beiden. Niemand war mehr anzutreffen. Langsam durchquerten beide den Raum. An der Ausgangstür hielten sie kurz noch einmal an. Dann betraten sie langsam den Gang hinter der Tür. Sal lächelte. Kurz ließ er seine Aura aufleuchten. Dann richtete er seine rechte Hand nach vorne. Ein Pentagramm erschien auf seinem Handrücken. Mit einer raschen Bewegung führte Sal seinen rechten Arm zur Seite. Unter ihm erschien ebenfalls ein Pentagramm und die Erde begann zu Beben.  
  
Draco hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit hingekniet. Er saß jetzt im Seiza-Stil auf dem Boden (Für die, welche nicht wissen was ein Seiza ist. Beim Seiza sitzt man auf den Fersen und den Füssen. Der Rücken wird gerade gehalten. Das ist ein traditioneller Sitz in Japan. Er ist aber sehr belastend für die Gelenke und tut nach gewisser Zeit weh. Ich weiß wovon ich spreche.). Den Umhang hatte er vorher abgelegt. Er würde ihn sonst beim Seiza behindern. Seine Hände berührten den Boden. (Eigentlich werden beim Seiza die Hände auf dem Schoß gelegt. Aber für den Zauber musste ich es etwas ab ändern. Beschwerden an mich ; ) ! ). „Siegelbruch auf den Positionen 5 und 6. (Ich sollte hier glaub ich mal erwähnen, das Draco insgesamt 10 Siegel an seinen Körper trägt. 1 = Stirn, 2 = rechte Schulter, 3 = linke Schulter, 4 = Bauchnabel/Unterleib, 5 = rechter Handrücken, 6 = linker Handrücken, 7 = rechter Oberschenkel, 8 = rechter Knöchel, 9 = linker Knöchel und zu guter letzt die 10 = Rücken. Ich sollte, aber so fair sein und noch erwähnen, das Draco nur seine Siegel an den Handrücken brechen kann. Die Anderen kann er nicht alleine aufbrechen. Das kommt noch in späteren Kapiteln. Das will ich hier aber noch nicht verraten. HeHe... Ich weiß, ich bin fies. DAS IST MEIN ZWEITER VORNAME! Hysterisches Lachen! Ups, meine schizophere Seite bricht durch!)"Jeweils ein Pentagramm erschien auf Dracos Handrücken. Kurz schlug Draco mit seinen Fingern auf den Boden. Die beiden Pentagramms von seinen Handrücken breiteten sich auf dem Boden aus. Draco hob seine beiden Arme in einer Halbkreisbewegung senkrecht vom Boden, nach oben. Dabei drehte er seine Hände, so dass sich seine Finger bogen und einen Kreis mit der anderen Hand bildeten. Ein Energieball entstand in seinen Handinnenflächen. Vorsichtig zog Draco seine Hände auseinander. Der Energieball wurde größer. Ein Pentagramm erschien in ihm. Als seine Hände einen Winkel von 45 Grad erreicht hatten, stoppte er. Er drehte den Energieball, so dass das Pentagramm jetzt waagerecht zum Boden stand. Dann zog er seine Arme mit einer raschen Bewegung nach oben. Das Pentagramm fiel zu Boden und verband sich mit dem anderen. Die Farbe veränderte sich von gelb zu rot. (Puh... das war gar nicht einfach zu erklären. Endlich fertig. Hoffentlich hat es jeder verstanden?)  
  
Draco legte wieder seine Hände auf den Boden und klopfte leicht mit den Finger auf ihn. Das Pentagramm weitete sich aus. Es wurde immer größer. Es überwand Wände, Gegenstände und Personen, ohne das diese etwas davon mitbekamen. Schnell war das Pentagramm genauso groß wie Hogwarts. Schnell tippte Draco mit seinen Fingern in einem schnellen Rhythmus gleichmäßig auf den Boden. (Kennt ihr von Captain Jack „Only You"!? Der Rhythmus vom Refrain passt wunderbar dazu. HeHe... ) Durch den gleichmäßigen Rhythmus nahm Draco das Beben der Erde auf, so dass niemand etwas von dem Beben mitbekam.  
  
Sal währenddessen, hatte seinen Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und zwei gelbe Augen erschienen hinter ihm. Das Beben des Bodens wurde heftiger und gleichzeitig wurde der Rhythmus von Dracos tippenden Fingern schneller. (Welcher Song dazu passt. Lasst mich mal überlegen. am Kopf kratz Wahrscheinlich irgendein Techno Song, aber mir fällt so spontan keiner ein. Sorry! Doch hab einen von C.J. Crew feating Sedge „Furuhatas Theme. Kennt wahrscheinlich kein Schwein. Egal!) Ein Wesen schoss aus dem Boden. Ein langer Körper zog sich aus dem Boden. Ein riesiger Kopf erschien über Sals Körper. Eine gespaltene Zunge schnellte unablässig aus dem Maul des Tieres. Sal sah nach oben. „Slytherin!"sagte er leise. Der Kopf des Basilisken bog sich nach unten, so dass Sal nicht nach oben sehen musste. „Mach dich kleiner. So kannst du mir nicht helfen!"sagte Sal. Slytherin nickte mit seinem wuchtigen Kopf. Dann schloß er seine Augen. Der Körper des Basilisken begann zu leuchten. Sekunden vergingen, dann war er verschwunden und lag jetzt in normaler Schlangengröße (Bei einer schwarzen Speikobra wären das gute zwei Meter. Da Slytherin sehr einer Kobra ähnelt, hat er jetzt eine Größe von zwei Metern. Vielleicht auch ein paar Zentimeter mehr. Was weiß ich!) auf dem Boden. Sal hatte sich hingehockt und tätschelte den Kopf von Slytherin.  
  
Draco hatte sich währenddessen erhoben. Er schloß gerade seine Augen und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Dann bewegte er ihn nach rechts und links. Dadurch war ein lautes Knacken zu hören. (Autsch!) „Siegelentstehung auf den Positionen 5 und 6."Flüsterte er schließlich. Dann sah er auf seine Handrücken. Die Pentagramms waren verschwunden.  
  
Draco sah Sal an und nickte ihm zu. Sal richtete sich auf und deutet Slytherin den Weg nach vorne. „Geh und erkunde für uns den Weg!"sagte er. Slytherin drehte sich um und schlängelte langsam nach vorne. Draco und Salazar folgten ihm in einem gewissen Abstand. Schnell hatten die Beiden dadurch Hogwarts verlassen, ohne auch nur einer Person begegnet zu sein.  
  
Draußen war es kalt und der Nachtwind pfiff mit einer ziemlichen Geschwindigkeit um die Ecken von Hogwarts. Die Umhänge der Beiden wehten heftig. Draco und Sal zogen ihre Kapuzen über, und hielten sie mit den Händen fest, damit der Wind sie nicht runterriss. So gingen Beide Richtung Quidditchstadium. Dort wurden sie schon von Neville und Cho erwartet. Die Beiden hatten sich ebenfalls unbemerkt wegschleichen können.  
  
Draco ging ohne ein Wort an den Beiden vorbei und betrat das Quidditchstadium. In der Mitte blieb er stehen und schloss seine Augen. Den Kopf hatte er leicht nach vorne gebeugt. Dann richtete er den rechten Arm nach vorne. Ein Pentagramm erschien auf seinem Handrücken. Langsam richtete er seinen Kopf nach hinten bis er im Nacken lag. Dann öffnete er ruckartig seine Augen. Seine graublauen Augen leuchteten rot auf. Seine Stirn begann zu leuchteten und ein riesiges Pentagramm erschien auf dem Boden. Langsam hob Dracos Körper vom Boden ab. Seine Arme waren jetzt in der Waagerechten. Zwei riesige rote Augen erschienen hinter ihm. Dieser begann in just diesem Augenblick seinen Rücken zu beugen, wie eine Katze, die einen Katzenbuckel machte. Zwei Beulen erschienen auf Dracos Rücken und wurden immer größer. Schließlich brachen sie auf und zwei riesige Flügel erschienen auf seinem Rücken. Ein Flügel war wie bei einem Vogel und bestand aus Federn. Der Andere war lederartig wie bei einer Fledermaus. Langsam richteten sie sich nach oben und dann schlugen sie kräftig nach unten. Dabei zog sich etwas riesiges aus Dracos Körper. Immer größer wurde das Wesen bis es eine Größe von etwa 120 Metern hatte. Der Körper war schuppig und zwei große Hörner wuchsen auf dem Kopf des Drachen. Sein schwarzer Panzer leuchtete im Dunkeln noch schwärzer als im Sonnenlicht. Draco landete inzwischen langsam wieder auf dem Boden und nahm seinen Kopf aus der Nackenstellung. (Okay, einige werden jetzt wahrscheinlich sich fragen, warum Draco bei seiner rechten Hand keinen Siegelbruch gemacht hat. Das ist einfach erklärt. Für die Beschwörung des Drachen DRACO brauchen Draco und Company keine Siegelbrüche zu begehen!)  
  
„Whoa!"sagte Neville. Sal grinste in sich hinein. „Das ist nun wirklich nichts!"Dabei legte er seine Hände in gekreuzter Haltung hinter den Kopf und grinste noch breiter als schon davor. „Draco hat sich weiter entwickelt!"Neville und Cho sahen Sal fragend an. „Wie meinst du das!?" fragte Cho. Sal nahm seine Hände hinter dem Kopf hervor. „Das sieht man an der Beschwörung! Seine früheren Beschwörungen waren anders. Er ist jetzt daran gewöhnt!"Mit diesen Worten lächelte er verschmitzt. „Draco macht unglaublich schnelle Fortschritte. Er hat mich schon lange überholt und wahrscheinlich ist er jetzt schon stärker als die Priester!"Damit sah er auf die Beiden. „Kommt wir müssen los, wenn wir rechtzeitig bei der Besprechung sein wollen."  
  
„Draco! Wir wollen los! Kommst du?"rief Sal über den Platz. Draco drehte sich um und sah zu den Dreien. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu DRACO (Der Drache!) um und schnipste mit den Fingern. „Taka o no! (Nein, kein Japanisch! Nur Dragonisch, also die Sprache der Drachen!)"sagte er. DRACO nickte. Dann leuchtete sein Körper auf und einige Sekunden später war er nur noch eine Miniausgabe von sich selbst. Er schlug kurz mit seinen Flügeln und flog langsam zu Draco hinüber, wo er auf der rechten Schulter landete. Draco tätschelte seinen Kopf, dann ging er zu den Anderen hinüber und sie machten sich zur Besprechung auf.  
  
- währenddessen an einem unbekannten Ort -  
  
Es waren inzwischen Stunden seit dem Vorfall im verbotenen Wald vergangen. Die beiden Vermummten hatten die beiden Verletzten in ihr Lager appariert. Dort waren sie mit verschiedenen Heilungstranks behandelt worden, damit sie sich von ihren stundenlangen Qualen in dem Astknäuel und die Verbrennungen durch die Rettung erholen konnten. Außerdem wollte ihr Herr unbedingt mit ihnen reden. Denn nur die Beiden konnten berichten, was wirklich passiert war. Doch dazu waren sie noch nicht fähig. Zur Zeit als eine Eule im Lager erschien, da schliefen sie noch. Einer der anderen Vermummten nahm den Brief entgegen. Doch bevor er ihn lesen konnte, musste er erst das magische, versteckte Siegel lösen, welches den Brief vor Fremden schützte. Doch dies, war kein Problem für den Vermummten.  
  
Schnell war das Siegel gebrochen und er konnte den anderen Mitgliedern der Todessern vorlesen, was in dem Brief stand.  
  
Anordnung des Dunklen Lords Voldemort  
  
Die Spione sind in Hogwarts eingetroffen. Infiltrierung Hogwarts beginnt am Samstag. Es werden keine Gefangenen gemacht. Bringt mir den Kopf Potters und das Schlammblut Granger, welches laut der Prophezeiung, den Richter erwecken wird!  
  
Fortsetzung folgt!  
  
Puh fertig! Okay, ich gebe zu, das diesen Kapitel sehr langweilig war. Aber ich musste Tiarra und Cat einführen. Sie sind für den späteren Verlauf sehr wichtig. Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttttttteeeeeeeeeee schreibt mir doch ein paar Reviews. Ich lebe davon! 


	8. Die Versammlung

Hallöchen! Erst einmal meine „sehr"wenigen Reviewer durchknuddel. Hab ich mich mit dem Kapitel nicht beeilt. Ich bin total happy, das mir dieses Kapitel so leicht von der Hand ging. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen und nicht das reviewen vergessen! Eure Bra-sama  
  
„......"- gesprochenes  
  
...... - Gedanken  
  
(........) - blödes Gelaber meinerseits, das ihr aber überspringen könnt  
  
Dragonis - Die Wahrheit über die Malfoys  
  
Untertitel: Die Versammlung  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ .  
  
- Rückblick auf Kapitel 7 -  
  
Anordnung des Dunklen Lords Voldemort  
  
Die Spione sind in Hogwarts eingetroffen. Infiltrierung Hogwarts beginnt am Samstag. Es werden keine Gefangenen gemacht. Bringt mir den Kopf Potters und das Schlammblut Granger, welche laut der Prophezeiung, den Richter erwecken wird! ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..................  
  
Dann begann der Brief an zu leuchten und er verwandelte sich in einen kleinen Vogel, welcher sich in die Lüfte erhob. Der Vermummte hob seinen Kopf und verfolge mit seinen verdeckten Augen den Vogel. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und feuerte auf den verwandelten Brief. „Flame Charm", sofort verbrannte der kleine Vogel lichterloh. (Armer kleiner Vogel!) Dann drehte er sich seinen Kollegen zu. „Ihr habt gehört, was der Dunkle Lord verlangt. Bereitet euch auf den Gegenschlag gegen Dumbledore und Hogwarts vor. Und wehe dem, wer versagt!"Damit drehte er sich um und ließ die Anderen stehen.  
  
- währenddessen mitten im verbotenen Wald -  
  
Draco, Salazar, Tiarra und Cat waren sei gut 20 Minuten unterwegs. Der verbotene Wald lag gespenstig vor ihnen. Es war sehr still. Die Vögel des Tages schliefen bereits. Kein Zwitschern war zu hören. Schwaches Mondlicht brach durch die Baumwipfel und erhellte etwas den Waldboden. Ein Wolfsheulen war in der Ferne zu hören. Dieses Heulen ließ Cat zusammenzucken. Sal lächelte und berührte ihren Rücken, um sie zu beruhigen. „Keine Panik, das war nur ein Werwolf!"sagte Sal. „Ein Werwolf!?"In Cats Augen spiegelte sich die Angst. „Das meinst du doch nicht ernst?"fragte Cat und klammerte sich an Sals Arm. Dieser lächelte erneut. „Wie gesagt! Keine Panik! Der Werwolf ist weit entfernt! Er ruft nur nach seinen Artgenossen!"„Artgenossen!?"fragte jetzt auch Tiarra panisch. Sal blieb stehen und bot Tiarra seinen freien Arm an. Nach diesem griff sie nur zu gerne. „Habt keine Angst Mädchen! Slytherin und DRACO erkunden die Umgebung. Sie werden uns warnen, wenn sich uns etwas nähert. Außerdem ist Draco auch noch da. Die Wesen dieses Waldes fliehen vor ihm. Sie spüren instinktiv, das er sehr mächtig ist und weichen ihm aus. Also macht euch keine Sorgen!"Die Mädchen beruhigten sich etwas bei diesen Worten. Als aber ein Werwolf ganz in ihrer Nähe aufheulte, da umklammerten die beiden Mädchen krampfhaft Sals Arm. Dieser lächelte erneut.  
  
Draco ging mit einigen Metern Abstand vor den anderen Drei voraus. Er fühlte sich nicht besonders gut seit er DRACO beschworen hatte. Ihm war etwas schwindlig und er hatte starke Kopfschmerzen. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich gerade zum wahrscheinlich hundertsten Mal. Draco kniff die Augen zusammen. Er verstand einfach nicht, was plötzlich mit ihm los war. Er fühlte sich so unruhig im Innern. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, aber er konnte noch nicht sagen, was es war.  
  
Draco blieb stehen und drehte sich nach den Anderen um. Sie liefen etwas entfernt von ihm. Als sie sich genähert hatten, da ging er weiter. Die Vier hatten noch einen ziemlich langen Weg vor sich bis sie das Tor in ihre Welt erreichen sollten.  
  
- währenddessen in Hogwarts -  
  
Hermine saß an einem Tisch im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Seit Stunden hing sie über einer Aufgabe. Sie schaffte es einfach nicht, diese zu lösen. Müde rieb sie sich die Augen und streckte sich einmal richtig. Erschöpft seufzte sie und sah auf die Uhr über dem Kamin. „Es hat keinen Sinn! Ich bekomme die Aufgabe heute eh nicht mehr raus!"Mit diesen Worten packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und machte sich Richtung Schlafsaal der Mädchen auf.  
  
Leise betrat sie ihr Zimmer. Alles war ruhig darin. Die anderen Mädchen schliefen bereits. Hermine konnte ihr gleichmäßiges Atmen hören. Langsam, damit sie keinen Krach machte, ging sie zu ihrem Bett und setzte sich. Schwaches Licht brach durch das Milchglas der Fenster. Hermine konnte den Halbmond erkennen, welcher gerade im Zenit stand.  
  
Leise richtete Hermine sich abermals auf und zog ihre Sachen aus. Die Kälte der Nacht ließ ihre Haut erzittern und ein Kälteschauer ließ sie zusammenzucken. Schnell zog sie sich ihr Nachthemd über.  
  
Hermine seufzte leise. Dann ging sie langsam zum Fenster und öffnete es. Ein kalter Windhauch ließ Hermine abermals erzittern und eine Gänsehaut überzog ihren Körper. Sie setzte sich ans Fenster und sah hinaus. Der Halbmond hing tief über den verbotenen Wald. Die Wipfel der Bäume bewegten sich leicht im Wind. Kein Wölkchen war am Himmel, so dass Hermine die Sterne sehen konnte. Cassiopeia – das große Himmels W, großer und kleiner Bär, und der Delphin hingen leuchtend am Abendhimmel. Hermine seufzte abermals. Sie liebte es, spät nachts in den Himmel zu gucken und sich die Sterne anzusehen. Aber an diesem Abend fiel Hermine vor allen ein Sternbild auf. Draco, das Sternbild des Drachen leuchtete heute heller als alle anderen. Eigentlich war es (Das Sternbild!) immer schwer mit dem bloßen Auge auszumachen und leuchtete immer schwach. Aber heute war es so hell. Hermine schüttelte leicht den Kopf, warum dachte sie plötzlich an Malfoy. Vielleicht lag es an seinen Vornamen Draco. Erst heute fiel Hermine auf, das Malfoy nach dem Sternbild des Drachen benannt wurde. In den vergangenen 4 Jahren war Hermine nicht einmal aufgefallen, das es so war. (Also ehrlich! Schwache Leistung!) Hatte dies irgendetwas zu bedeuten? Hermine schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „So ein Blödsinn!"flüsterte Hermine. Dann drehte sie sich vom Fenster weg und schlich leise vom Fenster zum Bett. Müde kuschelte sie sich in dieses und zog ihre Decke bis zum Kinn hoch.  
  
Dabei sah Hermine zum Fenster hinüber. Sie konnte selbst von ihrem Bett aus das Sternbild des Drachen erkennen. Abermals fiel ihr Draco Malfoy ein. Das ist doch zum Mäuse melken! Warum muss ich gerade jetzt an diesen Idioten denken!? (Weil ich das so will! Bäh) dachte sie. Sie drehte sich vom Fenster weg. Aber Hermine konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Obwohl, vielleicht haben die Namen der Malfoys ja doch eine Bedeutung!? grübelte Hermine. Dracos Name ist lateinisch und heißt Drache. Sein Vater heißt Lucius. Auch sein Name kommt aus dem lateinischen und heißt so viel wie Licht (lux ist das lateinische Wort für Licht). Luzifer, der Lichtbringer. Das ist seltsam! Mir ist nie aufgefallen, das Draco und sein Vater nach Wesen des Lichts und der Dunkelheit benannt wurden. Das ist ziemlich seltsam! Arg....! Hermine raufte sich die Haare. Man ich glaube, ich werde langsam wirklich verrückt. Ich sollte jetzt endlich schlafen. Mit diesen Worten kniff Hermine ihre Augen zusammen.  
  
Aber es sollten noch Minuten vergehen bis Hermine wirklich einschlief. Es sollte ein unruhiger Schlaf werden. Ein Schlaf mit einem Traum, der Hermines Leben für immer verändern sollte. (Keine Angst! Ich werde euch nachher erzählen, was für ein Traum das ist. Aber zuerst ist erst einmal die dragonische Versammlung dran. Danach kommt dann der Traum dran. Versprochen.)  
  
- währenddessen weit außerhalb der Hogwartsländereien -  
  
Draco, Sal, Tiarra und Cat waren jetzt schon seit fast einer Stunde unterwegs. Draco ging immer noch vor den Anderen. Geführt von DRACO und Slytherin erreichten sie schließlich den Ort, durch den sie in ihre Welt gehen konnten.  
  
Draco blieb stehen und sah sich nach den Anderen um. Da sie noch etwas entfernt waren, drehte er sich wieder um. Er stand auf einer Lichtung. Das schwache Mondlicht erhellte nur leicht die Lichtung. Draco sah in alle Richtungen. Es gab keine Anzeichen, das irgendjemand sie beobachtete. Deshalb ließ Draco seine rechte Hand nach vorne schnellen. „Siegelbruch auf der Position 5."sagte Draco mit gespreizten Fingern. Ein Pentagramm erschien. Mit ausgestrecktem rechten Arm schnipste er. Ein großer Lichtkreis erschien nur einige Meter von ihm entfernt. Dieser Kreis stand senkrecht auf dem Boden und hatte einen Durchmesser von etwa 5 Metern.  
  
Draco drehte sich wieder nach den anderen Dreien um. Sie hatten jetzt aufgeschlossen und standen genau hinter ihm. Alle Vier nickten sich kurz zu. Dann ging Draco als erster von den Vieren durch das Lichttor, um sogleich auf der anderen Seite auf einen großen, gepflasterten Platz zu treten. Er drehte sich um. Der Lichtkreis hinter ihm verschwand gerade und ermöglichte Draco den Blick auf einen großen Springbrunnen.  
  
Erneut erschien der Lichtkreis und Sal erschien. Sekunden später kamen noch Cat und Tiarra. Tiarra streckte sich. „Endlich wieder daheim!"Sie sah sich um und konnte ein großes Gebäude links von sich erkennen. Eine kleine Gruppe von Personen stand vor diesem Gebäude. Sie ließ Draco, Sal und Cat stehen, und lief direkt auf diese Personen zu. Zwei Männer im Alter von Ende 30 und zwei Frauen im Alter von etwa 33 Jahren standen da. Neben der einen Frau stand ein älteren Mann. Dieser stützte sich auf einen Gehstock. Tiarra lief auf einen der Männer zu und umarmte ihn von hinter um der Hüfte. Erschrocken zog der Mann seine Arme nach oben und seine Finger zuckten in der Luft. Der andere Mann lächelte und drehte sich Draco, Sal und Cat zu. Er winkte ihnen zu. Cat löste sich von Draco und Sal, und lief auf den Mann zu. Draco und Sal sahen sich an. Sie zuckten mit ihren Schultern und gingen dann langsam zu der Gruppe hinüber. Tiarra kuschelte immer noch mit dem Rücken des einen Mannes. Dieser griff jetzt aber nach ihren Handgelenken und befreite sich aus der Umklammerung. Langsam drehte er sich um und sah Tiarra mit seinen hellen graublauen Augen an. Tiarra lächelte verwegen und sprang dem Mann an den Hals. „Arg!"konnte man nur noch hören. Die eine Frau stemmte ihre Hände in ihre Hüfte und sah Tiarra ernst an. „Tiarra lass deinen Vater los! Du erwürgst ihn mir noch!"Tiarra ließ ihren Vater los und sah ihre Mutter an. „Och! Ich habe euch doch so lange nicht mehr gesehen!"versuchte sie sich zu verteidigen. Draco und Sal waren jetzt zu der Gruppe hinzugestoßen. Lucius Salazar Malfoy sah seinen Sohn an. „Du siehst müde und blass aus!"sagte er. Seine Mutter sah ihn besorgt an. Draco schüttelte aber beschwichtigend den Kopf. „Mir geht es gut! Macht euch keine Sorgen! Ich habe nur leichte Kopfschmerzen, was wahrscheinlich am Wetter liegt! (So ist das jedenfalls bei mir. Ich bin zu Hundert Prozent Wetterfühlig. !!HEUL!! Das wünsche ich nicht mal meinem schlimmsten Erzfeind. Obwohl!? Vielleicht doch! HeHe... )"Tiarra nahm Draco in den Schwitzkasten. „Ach, der tut doch nur so!"Draco wehrte sich nicht, sondern ließ die Behandlung seiner Schwester über sich ergehen. „Hör mit dem Blödsinn auf!"sagte Narzissa Malfoy.  
  
Narzissa Malfoy, geborene Black ging es wieder besser. Seit dem Vorfall, wo Draco durch die Explosion auf der Krankenstation ums Leben gekommen sein sollte, war sie Bettlägerig gewesen. Die Feuerphase hatte sie voll erwischt. Als dann der Brief von Dumbledore über Dracos Tod gekommen war, da wollte sie unbedingt nach Hogwarts. Aber Lucius hatte sie daran gehindert. Er hatte dann einen Klon mit dem Aussehen von Narzissa erschaffen und war mit diesem Klon dort hingegangen. Aber jetzt ging es ihr endlich wieder besser. Die Feuerphase hatte sie endlich hinter sich. Gesundheitlich war sie wieder auf der Höhe. (Ständig endlich! Ich glaube, das wird mein neues Lieblingswort! HeHe.... ) Was nicht nur sie sondern auch ihren Ehemann Lucius freute.  
  
Die andere Frau und der andere Mann sahen die Familie Malfoy an. Cat stand neben dem Mann. Er war groß und hatte mittellanges, schwarzes Haar. Seine Augen waren dunkel. Er sah das Mädchen neben sich an. Sie grinste ihn weiterhin an. Severus Snape wich ihrem Blick aus und sah in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Verlegen kratzte er sich am kopf. Cat sah inzwischen auf Draco und Tiarra, welche noch immer versuchte ihren Bruder zu erwürgen. Bis schließlich Lucius Salazar Malfoy ein Machtwort sprach und sie sofort losließ.  
  
Salazar Epans war ebenfalls bei der Gruppe angelangt. Er stand neben der Frau. Melissa Malfoy, Dragona ersten Ranges. Sie war eine schlanke Frau, mit langen, weißblonden Haaren und graublauen Augen. Sie gehörte, wie alle weiblichen Malfoys, zu den Priestern. Diese dienten seit jeher den Hohepriestern. Alle Dragonas des Drachen- oder Phönixclans waren Priester oder priestorianische Wächter wie ihr Ehemann. Obwohl ihr Mann keinem dieser beiden Clans anhörte. (Wer wohl ihr Mann ist? Einmal frech in die Runde frag!)  
  
Melissa legte einen Arm um Salazars Schultern und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Er sah sie kurz darauf an und sah dann zu Draco rüber. Danach schüttelte Salazar mit dem Kopf. Nachdenklich ließ Melissa, kurz Mel, ihren Sohn los. Ihr Blick war auf Draco gerichtet.  
  
Ein lautes GONG ließ die kleine Gruppe zusammenzucken. Die Turmuhr in der Ferne schlug gerade ein Uhr nachts. Die Türen des Gebäudes, vor dem sie standen, öffneten sich. Ein Mann in einem langen Gewand, welches den Boden berührte, kam aus dem Gebäude. Er lächelte freundlich den Malfoys und Severus Snape zu. Dann deutete er in das Innere des Gebäudes.  
  
Die kleine Gruppe setzte sich sofort in Bewegung und ging in das Gebäude. Gefolgt von mehreren fremden Personen, welche von allen Seiten des Platzes auftauchten. Sie alle strebten das große Gebäude, welches die Malfoys gerade betreten hatten, an.  
  
Draco mochte dieses Haus nicht. Sein Vater und seine Mutter übertraten gerade die Eingangsschwelle des Gebäudes und ihre Körper begannen sofort an zu leuchten. Als das Leuchten erstarb, da trugen beide schwarze Sachen. Lucius Salazar Malfoy trug ein schwarzes enganliegendes, ärmelloses Shirt. Am linken und rechten Oberarm trug er einen dunklen, blutroten Reif. Die Gravur des Reifs zeigte einen Drachen, welcher sich auf den ganzen Reif einmal rumschlängelte. Er trug jetzt eine schwarze, lange Hose. Seine Stiefel, welche er an hatte, wurden durch die Hose verdeckt. Um die Hüfte konnte man einen Gürtel erkennen. Die Gürtelschnalle zeigte einen Drachen, welcher mit einem Phönix ringte. Sein Haar war nicht mehr lang sondern kurz, aber genauso weißblond wie vorher. Seine Augen waren nicht mehr graublau, sondern hatten jetzt eine rote Farbe. Die Pupille war gespalten. An seinen Ohren trug er Ohrringe, die den mittleren Rand des Ohres völlig umfassten. An den Händen trug er metallische Stützen, welche wie die Reife an den Oberarmen dunkel und blutrot waren. Gehalten wurden die am Handrücken mit dem Mittelfinger und umschlossen den Unterarm.  
  
Narzissa Cassandra Malfoy, kurz Cassie genannt, trug einen schwarzen Minirock und eine lange, ärmellose, schwarze Bluse. Der Rücken war frei und man konnte auf ihm, die Tätowierung von zwei Flügeln erkennen. Vorne hatte die Bluse einen V-förmigen Schnitt, welcher erst nach dem Bauchnabel endete. Man konnte die inneren Seiten der Brüste erkennen. Hinten zog sich die Bluse bis unter die Knie. Genauso wie ihr Ehemann trug Narzissa auf beiden Oberarmen einen dunklen, blutroten Ring. Aber diese zeigten aber keinen Drachen sondern einen Phönix. Sie trug ebenfalls Stiefel, welche aber erst nach den Knien endete. Ihre Augen waren jetzt gelb. Die Pupille hatte sich nicht verändert. Sie wirkte jetzt nur größer als normalerweise.  
  
Draco seufzte. Er blieb vor der Eingangsschwelle stehen. Doch Severus Snape schob ihn rein. Sein Körper begann zu leuchten. Die Kleidung wurde, abgesehen von einem schwarzen Lendenschurz mit dunkelrotem Rand, schwarz. (Ich habe noch immer keine Ahnung, wie ich das Ding nennen soll. Hat vielleicht jemand ne Ahnung, wie man das nennt!) Dieser war ziemlich lang und ging Draco bis zu den Knien. Am rechten Oberschenkel war ein dunkler blutroter Ring befestigt. Auch auf den Oberarmen trug er dunkle, blutrote Armreife. Die Gravur der Reifen zeigte einen Drachen und einen Phönix. Das ärmellose Shirt war schwarz mit dunkelroten Verzierungen am Rand der Ärmel. Am rechten Ohr trug Draco einen Ohrring, der den mittleren Rand des Ohres völlig umfasste. Das andere Ohr wurde nur von einem normalen Kreolenring geziert. Wie bei seinen Eltern, hatte sich auch Dracos Augenfarbe geändert. Sie war jetzt rot. Aber seine Pupille war nicht gespalten, sondern wirkte wie bei seiner Mutter größer als normalerweise. An seinen Augen konnten alle erkennen, das Draco ein sogenannter Halbdragona war. In seinen Adern floss das Blut von zwei unterschiedlichen Clans. Deshalb waren seine Pupillen auch nicht gespalten. Dies war nämlich ein Zeichen des Drachen- oder Basiliskenclans. Die vergrößerte Pupille hingegen zeigte allen, das er zur Hälfte dem Phönixclan angehörte.  
  
Draco sah sich immer spiegelblanken Boden an. Er mochte sich nicht so sehen. Draco fühlte sich fremd. Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt, damit er mit seinen Eltern gleichziehen konnte. Severus Snape übertrat die Schwelle und auch seine Körper leuchtete auf. Als das leuchten aufhörte, trug er die selben Sachen wie Lucius Malfoy. Nur waren auf den Reifen kein Drache sondern ein Basilisk zu sehen. Seine Haare waren jetzt kurz. Seine Augen waren jetzt gelb und seine Pupille war gespalten. Severus Snape gehörte zum Basiliskenclan. Er war ein Dragona ersten Ranges und diente dem schwarzen Hohepriester als priestorianischer Wächter.  
  
Melissa Malfoy trug die selben Sachen wie ihre Schwägerin Narzissa. Auch die Gravuren hatten sich nicht verändert. Sie zeigten immer noch den Phönix. Tiarra und Cat hatten sich ebenfalls verändert. (Die Verwandlungen habe ich ja im letzten Kapitel erzählt. Dort könnt ihr es ja gerne nochmals nachlesen. Ich werde dies hier auslassen, da es einfach zuviel Platz wegnimmt. Wenn ihr aber wollt, das ich so was wiederhole, dann sagt mir Bescheid!)  
  
Salazar trug die gleiche Kleidung wie Draco. Nur zeigten seine Armreifen einen Basilisken und einen Phönix. Er trug aber die Reifen spiegelverkehrt zu Draco. Dies hieß, er trug den Ring am linken Oberschenkel und den Ohrring am linken Ohr. (Puh, soviel Zeit wollte ich mit den Verwandlungen und das richtige Aussehen der dragonischen Familien Malfoy und Snape nicht verbringen! Das war wahrscheinlich total langweilig!? HEUL!)  
  
Auch die anderen Personen, welche über die Schwelle tragen, nahmen automatisch dragonische Kleidung an. Draco folgten seinen Eltern eine große steinerne Treppe nach oben. Von dort aus ging ein großer, langer Gang in beide Richtungen. Draco ging nach rechts. Am Ende des Ganges war eine große Tür erkennbar. Als seine Eltern diese erreichten, da öffnete sie sich schwerfällig. Ein lautes quietschen durchzog das Gebäude und schallte in den Gängen wieder. Hinter den Türen konnte man einen großen Raum mit vielen Stühlen erkennen. Diese standen um einen großen, ovalen Tisch. Einige Personen saßen schon auf ihren Plätzen. Darunter waren auch zwei ältere Männer. Dem Gewand nach gehörten sie dem Hohen Rat an. Lucius seufzte. Er hatte keine guten Erfahrungen mit dem Hohen Rat gemacht und versuchte so gut es eben ging, dem Hohen Rat aus dem Weg zu gehen. Was sich aber nicht leicht bewerkstelligen ließ, da sein Sohn ein angehender Hohepriester war.  
  
Lucius ging um den Tisch rum. Seine Frau und seine Tochter folgten ihm. Draco blieb an der Tür stehen. Er sah sich kurz in dem Raum um. Die Wände waren weiß gehalten. Es hingen große, schwere Fahnen von den Decken. Diese waren in den zwei Farben (Schwarz und Weiß! Das sollte ich hier mal sagen!) gehalten und wechselten sich immer ab. Auf der schwarze Fahne konnte man einen großen Drachen erkennen. Dieser trug in seinen Klauen einen Stab ähnlich einer Sense. Auf der weiße Fahne war ein großer Basilisk zu erkennen, welcher seinen Körper um ein großes Schwert kringelte und gefährlich fauchte.  
  
Draco seufzte. Es war erst ein paar Monate her, seit er hier gestanden hatte. An diesem einem Tag hatte er erfahren, das er ein Dragona des Drachenclans war. Was für ein Schock! (Das kann ich verstehen. Ich würde wahrscheinlich auch einen Schock bekommen! Vielleicht geht das ja nicht jedem so!?) Seine Eltern hatten es ihm nicht erzählt. Um so größer wurde der Schock als seinem Vater plötzlich schwarze, lederartige Flügel und seiner Mutter rote, federnde Flügel wuchsen. Was ihn aber wirklich schocktierte, war die Tatsache, das er als Einzigster nichts von der wahren Identität der Malfoys wusste. (Ständig Schock! Fällt mir kein anderes Wort dafür ein!) Dies hatte ihn schwer getroffen (Doch! HeHe...) und es hatte Stunden gedauerte, bis seine Eltern ihn wieder beruhigen konnten. Erneut seufzte Draco. Er konnte sich noch sehr genau daran erinnern.  
  
Seit diesem einem Tag waren Monate vergangen. Monate, in denen Draco viel Neues lernen musste. Was das dragonisch, die Drachensprache betraf, so musste er sich keine Sorgen machen. Diese Sprache war im angeboren und er konnte sie sofort sprechen. Schwer für Draco war, das Aufrufen seines Schutzwesens DRACO. Er verbrauchte dabei immer soviel Energie, das er alles in seiner Umgebung im Umkreis von 50 Metern vernichtet. Deshalb wurden Dracos Kräfte in seinem Körper versiegelt.  
  
Für seine Eltern war diese Zeit auch nicht einfach gewesen. DRACO, Dracos Schutzwesen war zu 50% Drache und zu 50% Phönix ist. Dadurch zählte er zu den seltensten Wesen, die ein Dragona haben kann. Automatisch stieg Draco zu dem Rang eines Hohepriesters auf.  
  
Dies war auch der Grund, warum ihm seine Eltern ihre wahre Identität so lange verschwiegen hatten. Normalerweise wurde ein dragonisches Kind bei seiner Geburt auf sein Schutzwesen kontrolliert. Bei dieser Kontrolle war aufgefallen, das Draco ein Halbdragona war. Dies bedeutete sofortiger Entzug des Kindes der Eltern. Um dies zu verhindern, hatte Lucius Salazar Malfoy ohne Erlaubnis des Hohen Rates seinen Sohn und seine Familie in der Zaubererwelt gebracht. Er wollte sein Kind nicht verlieren. Also ging er lieber in die Zaubererwelt, als sein Kind nie wieder zu sehen. Leider hatten einige Mitglieder des Hohen Rates ihn ausfindig gemacht. Nach langen Debatten mit dem Hohen Rat und mit der Priesterschaft, hatte man den Malfoys die Erlaubnis gegeben, das sie ihren Sohn behalten durften. Aber der Hohe Rat stellte eine Bedingung. WENN Draco ERWACHEN SOLLTE. DANN WÜRDE ER MIT SOFORTIGER WIRKUNG, DEN PLATZ EINES HOHEPRIESTERS EINNEHMEN. Ebenfalls stellte die Priesterschaft die Bedingung, das die Malfoys, die ebenfalls Mitglieder der Priesterschaft waren und noch heute sind, ihren Sohn auf diesen Tag vorbereiten sollten.  
  
Es war nicht leicht, ein Kind auf den Tag seines Erwachens vorzubereiten, ohne das Kind die Wahrheit erfuhr.  
  
Draco sah, wie seine Eltern sich setzten. Zwischen den beiden stand ein Stuhl frei. Draco seufzte abermals. Denn er würde sich auf diesen Stuhl setzen müssen. Als Oberhaupt des Drachenclans und angehender Hohepriester, war dies sein Platz. Sein Vater würde als priestorianischer Wächter rechts von ihm setzen und seine Mutter als Priesterin links.  
  
Draco schloß seine Augen und öffnete sie abermals. Er sah sich die Personen, welche am Tisch schon saßen oder mit anderen Leuten sprachen an. Er konnte die beiden älteren Männer erkennen. Sofort wußte er, das sie dem Hohen Rat angehörten. Als er erwacht war, da hatte er den Hohen Rat kennengelernt. Nette Leutchen! Wenn auch ein bisschen spießig! dachte Draco und ging dann zu seinen Eltern hinüber. Währenddessen sah er sich die anderen Personen in Raum weiter an. Besonders auffällig war ein älteren Mann. Er hatte langes weißes Haar und einen langen weißen Bart. Sein Gewand nach, gehörte er weder der Priesterschaft noch dem Hohen Rat an.  
  
Draco beschleunigte seinen Schritt, um zu seinen Eltern zu kommen. Dort setzte er sich auf den Stuhl zwischen ihnen. Sein Vater lehnte sich etwas zu ihm hinüber. „Mach dir keine Sorgen! Heute geht es nicht um dich oder um Salazar!"Damit lehnte er sich zurück und lächelt zufrieden. Draco hätte gerne den Worten seines Vaters geglaubt. Das war aber nicht so einfach.  
  
Langsam füllte sich der Raum. Fast alle Plätze waren belegt. Salazar saß Draco gegenüber. Rechts neben ihm saß Severus Snape und links neben ihm seine Mutter.  
  
Ein lautes quietschen kündigte das Schließen der Türen an. Dracos Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er hatte ein so ungutes Gefühl, das heute etwas wichtiges entschieden werden würde.  
  
„Herzlich Willkommen!"sagte der ältere Mann, welchen Draco vorhin schon gesehen hatte. Sein Name war Bartemäeus Naga. Nachdenklich strich Naga sich über seinen langen weißen Bart. Jetzt konnte Draco seine grünen Augen und die gespaltene Pupille sehen. Vorher hatte der Bart und das lange Haar alles verdeckt.  
  
Draco vermutet, das er dem Schlangenclan angehörte. Du hast recht! hörte Draco plötzlich in seinem Kopf. Er erschrak kurz. Dann sah er seinen Vater an. Dieser lächelte und nickte ihm zustimmend zu. Die Nagas gehören dem Schlangenclan an. Das kann man schon an ihrem Namen erkennen. Der Name kommt aus dem indischen und dort ist Naga, eine sieben- oder tausendköpfige Schlange. Der dunkle Lord besitzt eine Schlange. Diese hat er Nagini getauft. Wahrscheinlich soll der Name auf dieses indische Wesen hinweisen. Ein ziemlich dämlicher Name, was!? Mit dem Ende dieser Gedankenübertragung, schloß Lucius die Augen und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.  
  
„Schön das ihr alle gekommen seit! Wir sind heute hier zusammengekommen, um das weitere Vorgehen in der Zauberer- und Muggelwelt zu besprechen. Laut den Agenten und Spionen von uns, macht sich der dunkle Lord auf einen Anschlag bereit. Hogwarts ist sein Ziel. Zielperson scheint wieder einmal Harry Potter zu sein. Wer ist die Schutzperson!?"fragte Naga durch den Raum. Tiarra, welche neben ihrer Mutter saß, erhob sich. „Ich bin die Schutzperson von Harry Potter!"Naga legte seine Stirn in Krausen. „Miss Malfoy nehme ich an!?"Tiarra nickte zustimmend. „Sind sie nicht eigentlich eine Schutzpriesterin ihres Bruders, dem angehenden Hohepriester!?"fragte Naga und seine grünen Augen ruhten auf Tiarra. Diese wich aber den Augen nicht aus. „Ja, aber dies tut nichts zur Sache!"gab Tiarra frech zurück. Naga sah ihr direkt in ihre gelben Augen. Aber Tiarra störte dies nicht.  
  
„Da haben sie recht, Miss Malfoy! Es tut nichts zur Sache, ob sie die Schutzpriesterin von ihrem Bruder sind."Naga sah in die Runde. Bis er mit dem Blick auf Draco schließlich hängen blieb. „Darf ich fragen, wie das Vorankommen ihrer Fähigkeiten ist, junger Hohepriester!?"Draco rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Er hatte sich schon gedacht, das so eine Frage kommen würde. Hilfesuchend sah er seinen Vater an. Doch der wich seinem Blick aus. Danke Dad! Du bist mir wirklich eine große Hilfe! dachte Draco.  
  
„Gegenfrage! Warum wollen sie das wissen!"Naga lächelte. Es war offensichtlich, das Naga Draco mochte, obwohl er ihn erst so kurz kannte. „Es interessiert mich einfach, wie sie vorankommen!"Draco zuckte mit den Schulter und erwiderte zwischen den zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch: „Nicht so gut!". Alle am Tisch lächelten, denn sie hatten ihn sehr wohl verstanden. Sein Vater vergrub sein Lächeln hinter seiner Hand und seine Mutter, strich sich mit einem Finger über die Lippen, damit niemand sah, das sie ebenfalls ein Lächeln verkneifen musste. Tiarra grinste frech in die Runde. Draco wünschte sich ein Mauseloch herbei, indem er versinken konnte.  
  
Schließlich rettete ihn sein Vater, indem er sich erhob. „Wie werden wir dem Angriff auf Hogwarts entgegenwirken?"fragte er offen in die Runde. Draco atmete erleichtert aus, denn jetzt sahen nicht mehr alle ihn an. Sofort quoll die Lautstärke in dem Raum an. Naga schlug mit einem großen, hölzernen Hammer mehrmals auf den Tisch. „Ruhe!"rief er laut. „Dies ist eine wirklich gute Frage. Auch hier muß ich den jungen Mister Malfoy ansehen!"sagte Naga ruhig. „Darf ich fragen, wie sie mit dem weißen Buch vorankommen?"  
  
Erneut wurde es laut in dem Raum. Viele der anwesenden Dragonas redeten hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Draco seufzte kurz. Von wegen, es geht heute nicht um mich! dachte Draco und sah seinen Vater böse an. Er wusste nur zu genau, das sein Vater ihn verstanden hatte. Der senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf nach unten und grinste.  
  
Draco schlug mit der rechten Hand auf den Tisch. Ein Pentagramm erschien. Dracos Hand hob sich leicht vom Tisch ab. Dabei drehte er seine rechte Hand. Ein silbriger Faden zog sich aus dem Pentagramm. Draco zog seinen Arm nach oben und führte ihn schließlich nach rechts. Der Faden wurde größer. Als Draco seinen Arm nach rechts bewegte, da wurde der Faden breiter. (Woah, was für eine Erklärung! Arg, das ist doch zum Mäuse melken. Warum fällt mir hier nichts besseres ein!?) Langsam veränderte sich der Faden. Er zog sich auseinander bis er die Größe von 4 DIN A4 Seiten hatte. Draco schnipste einmal mit den Fingern der rechten Hand und aus den Seiten wurde ein dickes Buch, welches nicht gerade leise auf den Tisch fiel. Mit einer leichten Bewegung des rechten Armes, öffnete sich das Buch und viele weiße Seiten kamen zum Vorschein. Aber die Seiten waren leer. Kein Wort, kein Buchstabe stand auf den Seiten. Sie waren komplett leer.  
  
„Was wollen sie wissen!"fragte Draco Naga direkt. Es war plötzlich still am Tisch geworden. Niemand sprach mehr. Alle sahen abwechselnd von Draco auf Naga und umgekehrt. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Lucius lehnte sich zufrieden nach vorne und genoss die geschockten Blicke. In seinen Augen blitzen kleine Lichter, welche belustigend auf und ab sprangen. Narzissa konnte ihr Lachen über die geschockten Gesichter nur schwer verbergen. Naga hingegen hob überrascht über Dracos Aktion die linke Augenbraue. Dann lächelte er aber auch verschmitzt.  
  
„Nun gut! Das heißt wohl, sie können mit dem Buch des Todes umgehen!"„Das sieht man doch!"gab Draco frech zurück. Die Anwesenden lehnten sich alle zurück. Das Buch des Todes konnte nur vom weißen Hohepriester gelesen werden. Er entschied, wer sterben oder leben sollte. Keine leichte Aufgabe, aber Draco bewältigte sie mit Bravur.  
  
Naga richtete jetzt das Wort an Lucius. „Was macht deine Schutzperson gerade!?"Lucius sah nach vorne. Kurz leuchteten seine Augen auf. „Keine Aktivitäten seinerseits! Er scheint sich für den Angriff zu schonen!"  
  
Ein lautes quietschen der großen Türen ließ die Unterhaltung verstummen. Alle sahen zur Tür. Eine junge Frau war in ihnen erschienen. Lucius sah zu der Frau hinüber. Dann richtete er sich auf und ging auf direkten Wege zu ihr. Heftig gestikulierend erzählt die junge Frau Lucius etwas. Dann verbeugte sie sich und verließ den Raum. Lucius hingegen ging zurück zu seinem Platz.  
  
„Wir haben ein Problem!"sagte er. „Anscheinend ist dem dunklen Lord ein altes Buch in die Hände gefallen, von denen wir dachten, das alle vernichtet sind."Naga setzte sich. „Welches?"Lucius holte kurz tief Luft und sagte dann direkt: „Dragonis!"Ein raunen erhob sich. Naga seufzte schwer. Draco sah sich neugierig um. Er wußte nicht, warum alle wegen einem Buch so aufgeregt waren. „Mam!?"Mit diesen Worten wendete er sich an seine Mutter. „Was ist los? Was ist das für ein Buch?"Narzissa lehnte sich etwas zu ihm rüber. „Das Buch Dragonis wurde vor langer Zeit von einem Zauberer geschrieben. Es erzählt die Geschichte der Dragonas und wie man sie erkennt."Draco sah seine Mutter an. „Was ist daran so schlimm?"Narzissa seufzte. „Das Buch ist nicht so schlimm. Kein Muggel, kein Zauber und keine Hexe würden das, was in dem Buch steht glauben. Das Problem ist nur, das Voldemort an das Bestehen der Dragonas glaubt. Durch dieses Buch könnte er die Dragonas in seiner Nähe erkennen. Was ein Problem darstellt für uns!" Draco sah seinen Vater an. Dieser ist ein direkter Untergebener des dunklen Lords. Dann sah er zu seiner Mutter und sie nickte kurz. „Bis jetzt weiß Voldemort noch nicht, das Lucius ein Dragona ist!"„Aber was will er von den Dragonas?"fragte Draco. „Weißt du!? Man sagt, das unser Blut unsterblich macht und das unsere Kräfte auf den, der unser Blut trinkt, übergehen wird! Das ist natürlich völliger Blödsinn. Unsere Kräfte würden den Zauberer oder die Hexe oder den Muggel vernichten. Sie könnten sie nicht kontrollieren. Außerdem ist unser Blut giftig! Sie würden es nicht überleben!"  
  
Draco sah erneut zu seinem Vater. Dieser hatte sich inzwischen gesetzt. Er seufzte. „Das wird ein Problem!"Naga strich sich mit seiner rechten Hand über seinen langen, dichten Bart. „Ja, das ist wirklich ein Problem!"  
  
Salazar Epans sah in die Runde. Auch er verstand den ganzen Tumult nicht. „Warum nimmt man ihm das Buch nicht weg oder ersetzt es durch ein falsches!"sagte er schließlich. Alle sahen Sal an. „Das ist nicht so einfach, wie du dir das so denkst, Sal!"sagte Severus. „Kein Wesen kommt nah genug an den dunklen Lord heran!"sagte ein Frau, welche schräg gegenüber von Sal saß. „Was ist mit Onkel Lucius? Er ist die rechte Hand des dunklen Lords!"Mit diesen Worten sah Sal auf seinen Onkel. (Onkel Lucius!? Das hört sich irgendwie seltsam an!) „Das würde nicht funktionieren!"sagte Lucius. „Selbst mir, seiner rechten Hand traut er nicht zu 100%. Ich muß bei allem was ich mache vorsichtig sein! Es würde auffallen, wenn ich das Buch nehmen oder austauschen würde!"sagte Lucius langsam.  
  
„Aber es gibt doch ein Wesen, dem der dunkle Lord zu 100% traut!"Lucius sah seinen Sohn überrascht an. Auch die anderen Personen am Tisch sahen alle Draco an. „Nagini!"sagte Draco gelassen. „Ihr vertraut der dunkle Lord zu 100%!"Jetzt waren alle erst recht überrascht. Draco hatte recht. Nagini war die Würdeschlange des dunklen Lords und ihr vertraute er zu 100%.  
  
„Das ist eine hervorragende Idee, Mister Malfoy!"sagte Naga gelassen. „Sie haben da ein kluges Köpfchen auf ihren Schulter sitzen!"Draco sah verlegen nach unten. Es war ihm unangenehm, das ihn wieder alle ansahen.  
  
„Ich werde mich um Nagini kümmern!"sagte Naga. „Immerhin ist Nagini eine Schlange und diese können wir, vom Schlangenclan, sehr leicht beeinflussen! Ich werde das Buch austauschen lassen. Damit wäre auch dieses Problem behoben und wir können, dank unserem jungen Mister Malfoy wieder zum alten Thema übergehen!"  
  
Draco wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. Eine leichte Röte überzog seine Wangen. Narzissa saß währenddessen ruhig auf ihrem Sitz und hörte zu. Doch plötzlich sprang sie auf, so dass der Stuhl nach hinter fiel. Aber nicht nur Narzissa sondern auch Melissa, eine weitere junge Frau und ein Mann waren aufgesprungen. Die gelben Augen überdeckten jetzt das gesamte Auge, so dass man die Pupillen nicht mehr sehen konnte.  
  
Lucius lehnte sich zurück. Er kannte das schon. Die Priester wurden des öfteren von Visionen überrumpelt, genau wie jetzt. Draco hatte sich nach vorne gelehnt und hielt sich mit beiden Händen seinen Kopf. Seine Kopfschmerzen hatten sich urplötzlich verstärkt. Er hatte sie gar nicht mehr bemerkt, seit er in diese Welt gekommen war. Doch jetzt meldeten sie sich noch stärker zurück als zuvor.  
  
Narzissa, Melissa (Oh gott! Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen, das sich beide Namen gleich anhören!), die junge Frau und der Mann standen immer noch. „Er wird kommen!"sagten alle vier zusammen. „Der Richter wird erscheinen und die Welt der Muggel und Zauberer in Dunkelheit hüllen. Niemand wird ihn stoppen können. Nur das Gegenstück kann stoppen den Richter."  
  
Fortsetzung folgt! ............................................................................ .....................  
  
Hey zusammen!  
  
Kaum zu glauben, das nächste Kapitel ist fertig und das auch noch so schnell. Meine kleine Schreibblockade ist vorbei. Ich sitze sogar schon an Kapitel 9. (Mir selbst auf die Schultern klopf!) Man bin ich stolz auf mich.  
  
Schade, das nur so wenig ein Review (1 Person – Welche ich gleich mal richtig durchknuddel!) abgegeben haben. Heul Niemand mag mich! in Tränen ausbrech Bitte schreibt doch ein Kommentar. Dann weiß ich wenigstens, ob es sich lohnt weiter zu schreiben oder nicht. So wie es zur Zeit aussieht, sollte ich die FF wahrscheinlich einstellen, da sich ja niemand dafür interessiert. Ich werde sie dann wahrscheinlich nur meinen fleißigen Reviewer schicken. BÄH! Also alle ran an die Tastatur und mir ein Kommi geschickt, dann schreibe ich auch schön brav weiter!  
  
Bis denne Bra-sama 


	9. Die Versammlung 2ter Teil oder Alpträume

Disclaimer: Keine dieser Personen oder die Orte gehören wirklich mir. Leider! Abgesehen von den neuen Personen und den neuen Orten gehört immer noch alles Rowling oder wer auch immer die Rechte hat.  
  
Jetzt wünsch ich euch trotzdem allen, Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel. Und vergesst bitte das Review am Ende nicht.  
  
„......"- gesprochenes  
  
...... - Gedanken  
  
(........) - blödes Gelaber meinerseits, das ihr aber überspringen könnt  
  
Dragonis - Die Wahrheit über die Malfoys  
  
Untertitel: Die Versammlung (2ter Teil) und schwere Alpträume ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .  
  
- Rückblick auf Kapitel 8 -  
  
„Er wird kommen!"sagten alle vier zusammen. „Der Richter wird erscheinen und die Welt der Muggel und Zauberer in Dunkelheit hüllen. Niemand wird ihn stoppen können. Nur das Gegenstück kann stoppen den Richter."  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..  
  
Dann brach die Vision ab und alle vier stützten sich auf dem Tisch ab. Narzissa hielt sich mit einer Hand den Kopf. Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und konzentrierte sich stark.  
  
Erst Sekunden später, konnten die vier sich wieder normal bewegen. Sie hoben ihre Stühle auf und setzten sich wieder. Draco hingegen ging es nicht besser. Seine Kopfschmerzen waren sogar noch stärker geworden. Leichte Übelkeit stieg in ihm hoch. Als er seine Augen öffnete, da fingen die Personen im gegenüber an, sich zu drehen. Schnell schloß er seine Augen wieder. Dann brach ein wahres Feuerwerk in seinem Kopf aus. Viele Bilder zuckten vor seinem geistigen Auge vorbei. Sie bewegten sich so schnell, das er nichts erkennen konnte. Nur bruchstückhaft konnte er einige Szenen aufnehmen. Bilder von Hogwarts und von einigen Personen wie Granger, Potter und seinen Eltern (Dracos Eltern, nicht die von Harry!) zuckten vorbei. Immer schneller fingen die Bilder an, sich vor seinem geistigen Auge abzuspulen bis sie so schnell vorbeizuckten, das Draco seine Sinne verlor. Dann wurde alles schwarz vor seinen Augen.  
  
- währenddessen -  
  
Naga sah die Priester an. Sie hatten sich von ihren Visionen erholt und sahen in die Runde. „Es scheint doch ernster zu sein, als wir alle angenommen haben."sagte Naga. Sein Blick wechselte zwischen den vier Priestern hin und her. „Der Richter darf nicht erwachen! Wurde das Gegenstück zum Richter schon gefunden!?"fragte er ruhig. Einer der älteren Männer vom Hohen Rat erhob sich. „Nein!"„Doch!"sagte plötzlich eine fremde Stimme aus dem hinteren Teil des Tisches. „Nur weil ihr vom Hohen Rat das Gegenstück zum Richter nicht gefunden habt. So heißt das noch lange nicht, das die anderen Mitglieder dieser Versammlung, das Gegenstück nicht doch gefunden haben!"sagte ein älteren Mann, welcher bis jetzt stillschweigend auf seinem Stuhl gesessen hatte. Dieser Mann war mit den Malfoys gekommen und stand vorher mit ihnen vor dem Gebäude zusammen. Er hatte seine Hände verschränkt und stützte seine Ellbogen auf dem Tisch. Mit seinen Augen sah er über seinen Händen. Er hieß Drake Salazar Slytherin und war/ist ein direkter Verwandter von den Malfoys. Dracos Urgroßvater war zwar alt, aber nicht auf den Mund gefallen und er konnte sich in die schwierigsten Vorkommnisse reindenken. Seine traurigen, gelben Augen ruhten auf den beiden Mitgliedern des Hohen Rates. Schnell sah der eine der Beiden älteren Männer weg. Die Konflikte zwischen den Malfoys und dem Hohen Rat waren selbst jetzt, 15 Jahre nach Dracos Geburt noch zu spüren und die Kluft, die zwischen den Beiden einflussreichen Parteien entstanden war, wollte nicht schrumpfen. Dann erhob Drake sich schwerfällig. Dabei stützte er sich auf seinen Gehstock, da seine alten Glieder ziemlich schwach waren und er schnell müde wurde.  
  
„Das Gegenstück wurde gefunden! Mein Urenkel hat sie gefunden."sagte Drake ruhig. „Sie!?"sagte einer der beiden Hohen Rats Mitglieder. Verstummte aber sofort wieder, nachdem er Drakes Blick gesehen hatte. „Ja, SIE! Sie ist nicht nur das Gegenstück, sondern sie ist der Schlüssel für das Erwachen des Richters! Denn sie trägt den Schlüssel, tief in ihrem Herzen verborgen."  
  
Draco bekam von dem ganzen nichts mit. Er stützte seinen Kopf immer noch auf seine Hände. Narzissa hatte sich etwas zu ihm rübergelehnt und sah ihren Sohn von der Seite an. Die Kopfschmerzen waren unerträglich für Draco geworden. Die Übelkeit war extrem und Draco spürte instinktiv, das wenn er seinen Kopf heben wird, er zusammenbrechen würde. Dies war auch der Grund, warum er seine Mutter, welche mit ihm sprach, nicht wahrnahm.  
  
„Könnten wir bitte die Versammlung kurz unterbrechen!?"fragte Narzissa. „Draco scheint es nicht gut zu gehen!"Erst jetzt bemerkten alle Mitglieder in dem Raum, Dracos traurige Gestalt. Langsam nach vorne und nach hinten wippend, saß er auf seinem Platz. Den Kopf immer noch auf seine Hände stützend. Naga erhob sich von seinem Sitz, wobei er seinen Körper mit den Händen auf dem Tisch abstützte. Sein Blick war auf Draco gerichtet. Seine gespalteten Pupillen verengten sich noch mehr. Doch dann willigte er ein. Lucius stand ohne noch ein Wort abzuwarten auf und zog Dracos Stuhl nach hinten. Das hatte zur Wirkung, das er wie ein nasser Sack in sich zusammenfiel. Deshalb schlang Lucius sofort einen Arm unter Dracos Beine durch und den Anderen hinter seinen Rücken. So hob er ihn hoch. Unfähig sich zu wehren, erduldete Draco die Prozedur. Melissa war ebenfalls aufgestanden und folgte ihrem Bruder und seiner Frau.  
  
Draco fühlte nichts mehr. Er war in einen unruhigen Schlaf übergegangen. Auf den Armen seines Vaters, schlief er einigermaßen friedlich. Er merkte auch nicht, wie er sanft auf ein Bett gelegt wurde und man ihm die Stiefel auszog. Er bekam auch nicht mit, wie seine Mutter ihn zudeckte und sich neben ihm auf einem Stuhl setzte. Genauso wenig merkte er, wie sie ihm über die Stirn strich und ihm einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht nahm. Dracos Geist war in die Traumwelt übergegangen. Im Traum schritt er einen langen Gang entlang. Schwarz, modrig und nass lag er vor ihm. Viele Türen zu beiden Seiten konnte er erkennen. Aber keine dieser Türen ließ sich öffnen. Egal welche Draco auch ausprobierte. Sie blieben verschlossen. Also schritt er langsam den Gang weiter. Er wich einigen Pfützen aus oder sprang über sie rüber. Er versuchte gar nicht erst, die vielen Türen an den beiden Seiten weiter zu öffnen. Alles lag still vor ihm. Nur das Tropfen von Wasser und seine Schritte schallten im Gang, laut in beide Richtungen weiter.  
  
Dann nach vielen hundert Schritten erreichte Draco eine große, alte Tür. Das Holz der Tür war schwarz und zeigte viele Risse. Die Farbe war abgeblättert und etliche Löcher waren im Holz erkennbar. Draco merkte sofort, das Würmer im Holz leben mussten, da feine Sägespäne auf dem Boden lagen. Viele Riegel sicherten die Tür. Das fand er seltsam. Wer sollte so eine alte Tür, so stark verriegeln. Was sollte damit bezweckt werden.  
  
Ein großes Siegel von einem Stab und einem Drachen war auf der Tür bruchstückhaft erkennbar. Langsam richtete Draco seine Arme nach vorne und rüttelte an der Tür. Doch nichts tat sich. Draco hob seinen Zauberstab. Er wußte nicht, woher er ihn hatte oder warum er plötzlich einen Zauberstab benutzte, obwohl er doch keinen brauchte. „Alohomora!"sprach eine helle Stimme.  
  
Moment mal! dachte Draco. Dies war nicht seine Stimme. Diese klang viel eher nach einem Mädchen als nach der Stimme eines Jungen. Erst jetzt fiel Draco auf, das seine Hand, welche den Zauberstab hielt, viel dünner war als in Wirklichkeit. Erschrocken ließ Draco seinen Zauberstab fallen. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch schlug er auf dem Boden auf. Seine Hände zitterten als er sie sich betrachtete, indem er sie vor seinem Bauch drehte.  
  
Erst jetzt fiel Draco auf, das seine Kleidung sich verändert hatte. Er sah an sich runter und musste mit entsetzten feststellen, das dies eindeutig nicht sein Körper war. Erschrocken hob er seinen Kopf. Seine Augen hatten sich geweitet. Ein Geräusch hinter ihm, ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Ruckartig drehte er sich um.  
  
Das Nächste, woran er sich erinnerte, war, das er plötzlich durch die Luft, auf die große Tür zuflog und unsanft gegen diese schlug. Stöhnend und sich vor Schmerzen ringelnd lag er nun auf dem Boden. Sein Körper krümmte sich. Er konnte ein schaben neben sich hören. Ein großes Untier bewegte sich neben seinem Körper entlang. Doch er konnte seinen Kopf nicht heben. Mit den Tränen in den Augen öffnete er sie. Ein großer Schatten fiel auf ihm. Ein bösartiges Fauchen konnte er hören. Draco schloß seine Augen wieder und sammelte all seinen Mut zusammen, um dem Angreifer in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
NEIN, das darfst du nicht machen! hörte Draco plötzlich eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Wenn du die Augen öffnest, dann wirst du sterben. Dies war nicht DRACOS (Der Drache!) Stimme. Seine war kehlig, diese war sehr jung und .... Hey, Moment mal! Das war ja seine Stimme. Wie konnte dies sein.  
  
Doch ein gefährliches Zischen in seiner Nähe brachte Draco zurück aus seinen Gedanken. Ein Schnappen war zu hören. Dann ein erklang ein zischen in der Luft. Draco rollte sich instinktiv nach hinten weg. Der wuchtige Kopf des Untier verfehlte ihn nur knapp. Dann schlug er mit seinem Rücken gegen die Wand hinter ihm. Mit dem rechtem Ellbogen schlug er dabei gegen einem Wandziegel, welcher plötzlich nachgab.  
  
Ein lautes KLACK war zu hören. Das Fauchen wurde lauter und zorniger, dann verstummte es plötzlich. Alles war wieder ruhig. Nur das Tropfen von Wasser war noch zu hören. Draco öffnete seine Augen. Er konnte gerade noch sehen, wie sich eine große Falltür schloß. Erschöpft richtete er sich auf. Dabei stützte er sich gegen die Wand. Müde sah er in den langen Gang. Doch es war kein Lebenszeichen mehr in dem Gang wahrzunehmen.  
  
Langsam drehte er sich wieder der Tür zu. Zwei große, rote Augen mit gespaltenen Pupillen sahen auf ihm. „Bist du das Imago?!"fragte eine ihm bekannte Stimme. (Viele werden sich jetzt fragen, was ein imago ist. Das kommt aus dem lateinischen und heißt GEGENSTÜCK! Man jetzt hole ich mir schon ein Latein-Wörterbuch, nur im die Geschichte weiter zu schreiben. Man, ich bin eindeutig krank!) „W... Wa... Was ist ein Imago!?"hörte Draco sich fragen. „Antworte nur mit JA oder NEIN!"sagte die ihm bekannte Stimme zurück. „Bist du nun das Imago!?"  
  
Es wurde schwarz vor Dracos Augen. Er griff sich gegen die Stirn und stützte sich gegen die Wand. Die Tür, der Gang und die Stimme verschwanden. Dracos Kontakt war abrupt abgerissen. Er öffnete müde seine Augen. Mehrere Augenpaare sahen ihn nervös an. Seine Mutter stand gerade von ihrem Stuhl neben ihm auf. „Alles in Ordnung, mein Liebling!?"hörte Draco sie fragen.  
  
Er war sich nicht sicher, ob wirklich alles in Ordnung war. Dieser Traum war doch ziemlich seltsam.  
  
„Was hast du?"sagte eine Stimme. Narzissa sah ihm mit ihren gelbe Augen direkt in seine. „Du hast etwas geträumt!?"Dracos Augen weiteten sich daraufhin etwas. Wie konnte seine Mutter das wissen. Er hatte doch gar nichts gesagt.  
  
Narzissa drehte sich um. „Es reicht! Lasst Draco in Ruhe."Damit wies sie allen anderen Personen im Raum die Tür. Diese gingen auch ohne sich zu Beschweren. An der Tür fing Narzissa noch Lucius Blick auf. Sie lächelte ihm entgegen und nickte kurz. Lucius verstand sofort. Auch ohne Worte konnten sich die Beiden gut verständigen.  
  
Leise wurde die Tür geschlossen und Narzissa ging langsam zum Bett von Draco zurück. Sie setzte sich auf die rechte Betthälfte und strich ihm über die Wange. Draco kannte das. Er lächelte. „Was willst du wissen, Mam!" Schon als er klein war, hatten die Beiden viel über seine Träume gesprochen. Er war inzwischen daran gewöhnt. Genauso wie er daran gewöhnt war, das wenn er nicht weiter wußte, seine Mutter Legilimentik (Das Lesen der Gedanken!) einsetzte. Zwar konnte Draco schon seit er klein war, Okklumentik. Aber da es seine Mutter war, die das machte, ließ er es zu.  
  
- währenddessen in einer anderen Welt -  
  
Hermine schreckte aus einem unruhigen Schlaf auf. Ihr Körper war schweißgebadet und einige Tropfen liefen ihr Gesicht herunter. Erschöpft sah sie sich um. Doch alles war ruhig. Sie befand sich in ihrem Schlafsaal. Die anderen Mädchen schliefen noch. Sie konnte den gleichmäßigen, ruhigen Atem von ihnen hören. Erschöpft strich sie sich mit der rechten Hand über die Stirn.  
  
Ein kalter Windhauch streifte dabei ihren Arm. Hermine sah in Richtung Fenster. Dieses stand noch immer offen. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen. Die Sterne leuchteten immer noch am Firmament. Von ihrem Bett aus konnte Hermine das Sternbild des Cygnus (Der Schwan, falls das jemand wissen will.) sehen. Langsam stand sie auf und schloss das Fenster. Die kalte Nachtluft ließ Hermines Haut erzittern. Sie strich sich mit ihren Händen über die Oberarme und beeilte sich, um wieder in ihr warmes Bett zu kommen.  
  
Erschöpft ließ sie sich nach hinten fallen. Hermine schaute an die Decke ihres Himmelbettes und versuchte sich wieder an den Traum zu erinnern. Aber es sollte nichts helfen. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Müde rieb sie sich die Augen und drehte sich zur Seite.  
  
Eingekuschelt in ihre Bettdecke, schwanden ihr bald wieder die Sinne und Hermine schlief wieder ein.  
  
- zur selben Zeit in der anderen Welt -  
  
Draco sprach noch immer mit seiner Mutter über den Traum, als er plötzlich wieder starke Kopfschmerzen bekam. Seine Augenlider begannen zu zucken und langsam verdrehte er die Augen noch oben. Narzissa Malfoy sprach ihn an, aber ihre Worte drangen nicht zu ihm durch. Seine Hände zuckten unrhythmisch und er bewegte teilweise leicht den Kopf.  
  
Draco war nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne. Die Berührung seiner Mutter spürte er nicht mehr. Auch ihr rufen nach seinem Vater vernahm er nicht. Dann wurde ihm wieder schwarz vor Augen.  
  
Er konnte spüren wie sich sein Geist wieder von seinem Körper löste. Wieder stand er in dem Gang. Wieder lief er den langen, nassen Gang lang und versuchte die Türen zu öffnen. Wieder stand er vor der großen, alten Tür und wieder wurde er von einem fremden Wesen angegriffen. Erneut hörte er die Stimme in seinem Kopf und erneut vernahm er die Worte des Fremden.  
  
„Bist du das Imago?!"fragte abermals die Stimme. Draco wich zurück und trat dabei in eine große Pfütze hinter ihm. Seine Schuhe wurden nass, weil Wasser in die Innenseite lief. Doch es störte ihn nicht. Er sah einfach nur auf die Wasseroberfläche der Pfütze. Aufgewühlt durch sein hineintreten, wurde es jetzt langsam ruhig. Die kleinen Wellen versiegten und langsam konnte Draco sein Spiegelbild wieder erkennen. Aber nein, das war nicht sein Spiegelbild. Aus dem Spiegel sah ihn ein junges, braunhaariges Mädchen mit vielen Locken an. Ihre braunen Augen weiteten sich etwas. Draco erschrak und wich noch weiter nach hinten aus. Sein Atem ging schneller und sein Puls raste. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Versuchte sich einzubilden, das dies nur ein Traum war, nichts weiter. Aber es half nicht so recht.  
  
Langsam ging er wieder weiter voran, zu der Pfütze. Er kniete sich hin und sah erneut in sein Spiegelbild. Wieder sah ihn das junge, braunhaarige Mädchen an. Draco kniff die Augen enger zusammen. Er kannte das Gesicht. Aber da es hier so dunkel war, konnte er es nicht richtig erkennen.  
  
„Bist du das Imago?!"hörte er abermals die Stimme ihn fragen. Dann riss der Kontakt erneut ab.  
  
Als er seine Augen öffnete, da lag er mit seiner Stirn an der Stirn seines Vaters. Dieser hatte seine Augen geschlossen. Vorsichtig bewegte Lucius seinen Kopf nach hinten und öffnete dabei seine Augen. „Na, wieder da!?" hörte Draco ihn fragen.  
  
„Was ist passiert!?"fragte er müde. Er strich mit der rechten Hand durch sein Haar. „Sie hat dich anscheinend gerufen und du bist gegangen!"sagte seine Mutter und sah ihn lächelnd an. Draco dachte, er hörte nicht richtig. „Wer hat mich gerufen und warum war ich in dem Traum eines Anderen!?" „Beruhige dich doch erst einmal wieder!"sagte Narzissa weiter lächelnd. „Beruhigen!? Ich soll mich beruhigen!"sagte Draco wild gestikulierend. „Ich war in dem Traum eines Mädchen! Slytherin noch mal, ich war dieses Mädchen!"  
  
Lucius und Narzissa zwinkerten sich zu. Dann strich sie ihm über die Wange. „Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, das es noch etwas dauern würde bei dir. Aber anscheinend kommst du da, sehr nach deinem Vater!"Erneut zwinkerten sich die Beiden zu. Draco lief ein Kälteschauer über die Haut. „Was meinst du damit!"fragte er leise. Irgendwie hatte er Angst vor der Antwort. „Draco, wie alt bist du jetzt?"hörte er seinen Vater ihn fragen. „Was hat das mit dem Traum zu tun!?"„Viel!"sagte Lucius nur darauf. Er stand jetzt mit dem Rücken zum Bett, vor dem Fenster und sah in die Nacht hinaus.  
  
Draco sah fragend seine Mutter an. Doch diese lächelte und nickte ihm zu. Er seufzte gedehnt. „Ich werde demnächst sechszehn!"sagte er dann nach einer Weile.  
  
„Sechszehn!?"sagte Lucius, noch immer den Rücken zum Bett gewandt. „Ich glaube, ich war auch sechszehn, als es bei mir begann."Draco hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Was begann!?"fragte er vorsichtig.  
  
„Sag mal Draco! Weiß du eigentlich wie sich Dragonas einen Partner suchen?" „WAS!? Hey, Moment mal! Was meinst du mit Partner!"sagte Draco schockiert. „Ich bin erst fünfzehn! Ich will doch jetzt noch keine Freundin!"„Nein!? Wirklich nicht!?"fragte Lucius. Langsam drehte er sich um und ging zum Bett zurück. Dort stützte er sich auf den Bettrand und sah Draco tief in die Augen. „Das sehe ich aber anders! Als ich so alt war wie du, da habe ich genauso gesprochen. Und es hat nichts genützt. Das Resultat davon sitzt neben dir."  
  
Dracos Kopf schwang nach links. Seine Mutter nickte ihm entgegen. „Draco, weißt du eigentlich, das ich eine ganz normale Hexe war! Nicht nur das, ich bin eine direkte Verwandte von Sirius Black!"Draco dachte, er hätte sich verhört. „Was meinst du mit Hexe!? Ich dachte, du gehörst dem Phönixclan an!"„Das gehöre ich ja auch! Aber erst seit dem Tag, an dem dein Vater, mich zu einer Dragona gemacht hat!"  
  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist alles ziemlich verwirrend!"„Ich weiß!" sagte Lucius und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett.  
  
„Weißt du Draco, nicht jeder Dragona kann sich mit einem Dragona verbinden! Es gibt viele von uns, die immer allein bleiben, da sie den richtigen Partner unter den Dragonas nicht finden. Das ist natürlich ein Problem. Aber die Natur hat auch für diesen Fall eine Lösung gefunden. Unser Körper gibt so ein Signal ab, wenn wir dem richtigen Partner begegnen."„Unser Körper gibt ein Signal ab!? Wie meinst du das? Soll das heißen, wir leuchten dann wie Glühwürmchen auf, wenn wir den Partner fürs Leben gefunden haben, oder was!?"sagte Draco ironisch. (Och! Das stell ich mir lustig vor. Man läuft so nichts ahnend über die Straße und plötzlich kommt dir so´n leuchtender Mann entgegen! Ich glaub, ich würde ne´n Lachanfall bekommen! HeHe...) Lucius konnte nicht anderes. Er musste bei diesen Worten seines Sohnes lachen. Dann sah er seine Frau an. „Vielleicht, ist er doch noch zu jung, um dies schon zu wissen!"„Lucius, sag es ihm! Wir hatten schon zu viele Geheimnisse, vor unserem Sohn gehabt."  
  
Lucius seufzte. „Muss das wirklich sein!?"„JAAAA!!"sagten Mutter und Sohn ihm Chor. „Ist ja schon gut!"wehrte Lucius ab. „Ich mach ja schon!"  
  
Kurz überlegte er. „Mal sehen! Angefangen hat alles bei mir als ich sechszehn wurde. Ich bin auf eine dieser dragonischen Schulen gewesen und ich hatte auch eine feste Freundin. Aber trotzdem, wurde ich jede Nacht von Alpträumen gequält. Diese Träume ließen mich einfach nicht mehr los. Ich konnte nicht anders. Als ich dann achtzehn wurde, da nahmen diese Träumen solche Ausmaße an, so dass ich früher als eigentlich geplant, von der Schule abging."Lucius holte einmal tief Luft. Schweigsam sahen Draco und Narzissa ihn an. „Und weiter!"fragte Draco. Er mochte solche Geschichten. (Ich mag solche Geschichten nicht. Ist schon schlimm genug, den ständigen Filmerzählungen meiner Mutter lauschen zu müssen! heul Vor allen wenn sie mich nicht interessieren.) „Nun ja! Da ich nun einmal dem Drachenclan angehöre, bekam ich sehr schnell meinen ersten Auftrag vom Hohen Rat. Damals konnte ich den Hohen Rat noch gut leiden!"Lucius schnaubte verächtlich. Er sah kurz aus dem Fenster. „Wenigstens dazu waren DIE gut genug! Weißt du, in diesen Alpträumen tauchte immer ein Mädchen/ein junge Frau, such dir was aus, auf. Sie hatte langes, blondes Haar und blaue Augen wie der Himmel an einem Sommertag. Niemals hätte ich damals gedacht, das ich genau dieses Mädchen bei meinem Auftrag treffen würde. Ich war vollkommen hingerissen von ihr. Also habe ich sie kurzerhand mitgenommen. Und das war das Beste, was ich habe machen können!"Bei diesen Wort erhob er sich und ging um das Bett herum. Dann legte er seine linke Hand auf Narzissa rechte Schulter. Sie legte daraufhin ihre rechte Hand auf Lucius linke und lächelte ihn an.  
  
„Och bitte! Nehmt euch ein Zimmer oder geht wenigstens hinaus, wenn ihr unbedingt Turteln müsst."sagte Draco schelmisch grinsend.  
  
Lucius fing laut zu lachen an. Draco grinste immer noch. Seine Mutter wuschelte ihm durchs Haar. „Sagt mal, jetzt weiß ich wie ihr euch gefunden habt. Aber ich hab da noch eine Frage!"und er lächelte schelmisch bei diesen Worten. Ein kleines Leuchten ging von Dracos Augen aus und erhellte das ganze Gesicht. „Wenn Mam wirklich eine Hexe war, wie hast du sie dann zu einer Dragona gemacht!?"  
  
Lucius und Narzissas Köpfe schossen gleichzeitig nach oben und ihre Augen waren leicht geweitet.  
  
Lucius schaute sofort verlegen weg und strich mit seinem Zeigefinger der linken Hand über seine Wange. Narzissa lief rot an und sie nestelte nervös an ihrer Bluse.  
  
Draco grinste wissend. „Keine Panik, ich kann mir schon denken wie man Zauberer, Hexen oder Muggel zu Dragonas macht. Aber ihr könnt vergessen, das ich das jemals machen werde!"Lucius schaute Draco etwas verständnislos an. Dann schüttelte er aber den Kopf und schließlich fing er zu lächeln an. Narzissa sah abwechseln von ihrem Sohn auf ihren Mann. „Könnten wir bitte das Thema wechseln!?"fragte sie, mit immer noch roten Wangen.  
  
Doch ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ die Drei verstummen. Sie sahen sich kurz an, dann rief Narzissa: „Herein!"Und sie stand von dem Bett auf. Die Türklinge bog sich nach unten und Bartemäeus Nagas Kopf erschien in der Tür. „Ich störe doch hoffentlich nicht."sagte der alte Mann langsam. Aber ich wollte mich mal nach dem Befinden des jungen Hohepriester erkundigen!"  
  
Die Antwort kam prompt von Draco. In dem er aus dem Bett stieg und sich anzog. (Okay, er zog nur seine Schuhe an.) „Mir geht es gut! Wir können weiter machen!"Damit ging er an seinen Eltern vorbei und durch die Tür hinaus. Naga lächelte und er folgte ihm, zusammen mit Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy.  
  
- währenddessen in der anderen Welt -  
  
Hermine warf sich unruhig auf beide Seiten ihres Bettes. Sie schwitzte und einige Tropfen liefen über ihr Gesicht. Unruhig hob sie die linke Hand, um sie dann wieder fallen zu lassen. Sie träumte wieder.  
  
Hermine stand auf einem weiten Feld. Der Himmel war schwarz und die Wolken hingen bedrohlich tief. Hermine sah sich um, aber es war einfach zu dunkel, um irgendetwas zu erkennen. Ein Blitz erleuchtete den Himmel und ein tiefes Donnergrollen ließ die Erde erbeben.  
  
Mehrere weitere Blitze erhellten die Umgebung und einige von ihnen schlugen in der Nähe ein. Hermine drehte sich ruckartig in alle Richtungen. Durch die Blitze konnte sie wenigstens etwas sehen. Riesige Tribünen erhoben sich in den dunklen, wolkenbehangenen Himmel hinein. Erneut schlug ein Blitz ganz in der Nähe von Hermine ein. Jetzt war ihr alles egal! Sie lief so schnell sie konnte zu den Tribünen des Quidditchstadiums rüber, um dort Schutz zu finden.  
  
Wieder wurde der Himmel von einem Blitz erhellt und langsam begann der Wind stärker zu werden. Hermine kämpfte sich nur langsam voran. Eine Böe riss sie zu Boden und sie schlug unsanft auf. Der Wind riss an Hermines Umhang und würgte sie. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihn zu lösen. Sofort wurde er vom Wind erfasst und in die Luft getragen.  
  
Doch Hermine bemerkte dies nicht mehr. Mühevoll, gegen den starken Wind kämpfend, richtete sie sich auf. Ihre Hände hielt sie schützend vor ihr Gesicht. Denn inzwischen hatte es angefangen zu regnen.  
  
Unaufhörlich trommelt der Regen auf Hermine ein. Ihre Sachen waren in kürzester Zeit durchnässt.  
  
Etliche Minuten später, dabei immer noch ihr Gesicht schützend, schaffte Hermine es schließlich in den Windschatten einer Tribüne. Sie machte sich nicht erst die Mühe, den Schlamm und das Wasser aus ihrem Gesicht zu wischen. Sie lehnte sich einfach nur an die Wand. Ihr Atem ging schwer und ihr Puls raste. Langsam rutschte sie die Tribünenwand hinunter. Ihre Glieder taten ihr weh von den vielen Stürzen bis sie es hierher geschafft hatte.  
  
Hermine wollte einfach nur hier sitzen und den Sturm abwarten. Doch plötzlich änderte sich die Windrichtung. Erneut pfiff ihr der Wind um die Nase und zerrte an ihr. Hermine ging, an die Wand gepresst, auf die Seite der Tribüne zu, welche zum Quidditchstadium zeigte. Dort war es ruhiger. Hier war es sogar ungewöhnlich still. Der Wind hatte seltsamerweise aufgehört. Nur der Regen prasselte unaufhörlich auf sie nieder.  
  
Erneut wurde der Himmel von Blitzen erhellte. Mehrere schlugen in den Boden ein. Hermine konnte die Vibrationen der Einschläge füllen. Doch das Vibrieren hörte nicht auf. Es nahm sogar an Intensität zu.  
  
Hermine sah in die Dunkelheit des Sturms. Aber sie konnte nichts erkennen. Erneut schlug ein Blitz in den Boden ein und zwar in der Mitte des Quidditchstadiums. Der ganze Platz wurde grell erhellt, so dass sie ihre Augen abdecken musste, damit sie etwas sehen konnte. Aber was Hermine da sah, das verschlug ihr die Sprache.  
  
In der Mitte des Stadiums stand eine Person. Sie war schwarz gekleidet und der Umhang wehte heftig im Wind. Aber was Hermine wirklich schockierte war, das die Person vier riesige Flügel auf dem Rücken hatte und sie trug einen übergroßen Stab, ähnlich einer Sense. Des Gesicht war durch die Kapuze verdeckt, aber als er den Kopf hob, da konnte Hermine rote Augen erkennen. Rote Augen, die ihr Angst machten. Sie durchdrangen und in ihre Seele sahen.  
  
Der Fremde drehte sich nun gänzlich in ihre Richtung um. Hermine stockte der Atem. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und sie konnte spüren, wie ihr Blut in den Adern gefror. Dann hob er seinen Stab und drehte ihn in der rechten Hand. Um danach mit ihm auszuholen. Dabei hob er den Stab über seinen Kopf. Kurz verweilte er in der Stellung. Doch dann schlug er die Klinge in den Boden. Dort, wo die Klinge den Boden berührte, da öffnete sich die Erde und in einer wellenförmigen Bewegung, breitete sich ein riesiger Kreis aus. Alles was dieser Kreis berührte verschwand in einem nichts. Ein riesiges Loch entstand. Langsam bewegte sich der Kreis auf Hermine zu. Ihre Augen weiteten sich.  
  
Dann brach eine Stille über sie herein. Hermine schreckte aus ihrem Traum auf. Sie stützte ihren Körper mit ihren Armen ab. Schweiß lief ihr über das Gesicht. Schnaufend stieß sie ihren Atem aus. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell.  
  
„Oh mein Gott! Was waren das heute nur für schlimme Alpträume!? Was soll das!? Wer war diese Person!?"flüsterte Hermine in die Nacht hinein.  
  
Mühsam stieg Hermine aus ihrem Bett. Nur langsam konnte sie ihren Morgenmantel greifen und verließ leise den Mädchenschlafsaal. Noch immer ging ihr Atem schnell. Sie fühlte sich wackelig auf den Beinen. Vorsichtig ging sie die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Dieser war zu diesen morgendlichen Stunden vollkommen leer.  
  
Langsam ließ sie sich in einen Sessel am erloschenen Feuer nieder. Müde sah sie auf die kleinen Klumpen in der Asche des Feuers.  
  
Sie hörte auch nicht, wie sich plötzlich die Porträttür öffnete und ein kleines Wesen hineinhuschte. Erst als dieses Wesen ihr um die Beine strich, da erkannte Hermine Krummbein.  
  
Langsam beugte sie sich nach unten und strich ihm über das Fell. Krummbein mauzte laut und er ließ sich langsam auf den Boden vor Hermines Beinen nieder. Dort rollte er sich auf den Rücken. Erst jetzt fiel Hermine ein kleiner Zettel am Bein von Krummbein auf. Vorsichtig nahm sie diesen.  
  
Dann erhob sie sich und ging zu einer Lampe hinüber. Dort entrollte sie den Zettel. Er war nicht besonders lang, aber er enthielt folgenden Satz: „DRACO DORMIENS NUNQUAM TITILLANDUS!"  
  
Fortsetzung folgt!  
  
Autoren blabla!  
  
HeHe... Ist das nicht wieder eine richtige, schöne Stelle zum aufhören!? Ihr könnt mich schlagen dafür, aber ich mag offene Enden! Das gibt mir die Möglichkeit, mich schneller wieder in die FF einzufinden.  
  
Übrigens möchte ich meinen fleißigen Reviewer danken. alle gleichzeitig in den Arm nehm und richtig durchknuddel  
  
Lina: Vielen Dank für dein Komment. Ich freu mich immer wieder, wenn jemand Neues auf diese FF aufmerksam wird.  
  
Hexenlady: Du möchtest mehr Hermine. Bitte sehr. Falls dir das nicht genügt, so warte die nächsten Kapitel ab. Denn Hermine wird noch eine wichtige Rollen in dieser FF spielen.  
  
Teufelsweib: 2 Stunden!? Boah, das ging aber schnell mit lesen. Ob es noch etwas aus Hermine und Draco wird!? Äh.... dat behalt ich noch für mich!  
  
Für dieses Kapitel habe ich eigentlich ziemlich lange gebraucht. Irgendwie hat mir der Schluss und die Erklärungen von Lucius nicht gefallen. Ich habe die bestimmt an die drei Mal geändert. Das war so schrecklich! Aber ich denke, das mir das Kapitel doch ziemlich gelungen ist.  
  
Wenn ihr das übrigens auch findet, so schickt mir doch bitte ein „kleines", „klitzekleines"Komment. Bitte! Ich flehe euch auch auf Knien an. Obwohl, wartet mal. Ich habe doch erst kürzlich einen Zauberstab bekommen. rumwühl Oh! Hey, hier das fünfte HP-Band. Das hab ich schon die ganze Zeit gesucht.  
  
HA! Ich hab ihn! hinterhältiges Grinsen aufsetzt Ich könnte euch damit natürlich zwingen. Wie ging noch mal der Spruch!? ABRAKADABRA! Neeeee! Ah ich weiß, Amnesia! UPS!..... plopp umfall 


	10. Eine seltsame Nachricht und Gespräch unt...

Disclaimer: Keine diese Personen gehört wirklich mir. Leider! Außer meinen eigenen Personen.  
  
Übrigens habe ich im letzten Kapitel einen bösen Schreibfehler gehabt. Es heißt nämlich NUMQUAM und nicht NUNQUAM. Danke phoenixlord, ohne dich wäre mir das nie aufgefallen!  
  
Ein Riesendanke schön an meine fleißigen Reviewer! Ohne euch wäre das Leben so einsam! Deshalb hoffe ich, das ihr auch diesmal ein kleines Kommentar schreibt. (Euch ganz lieb anschaut!)  
  
Aber jetzt genug davon. Ich wünsche euch jetzt viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel! Eure Bra-sama  
  
Dragonis - Die Wahrheit über die Malfoys  
  
Untertitel: Eine seltsame Nachricht und Gespräch unter vier Augen  
  
.............................................................................................  
  
- Rückblick Kapitel 9 -  
  
Langsam beugte sie sich nach unten und strich ihm über das Fell. Krummbein mauzte laut und er ließ sich langsam auf den Boden vor Hermines Beinen nieder. Dort rollte er sich auf den Rücken. Erst jetzt fiel Hermine ein kleiner Zettel am Bein von Krummbein auf. Vorsichtig nahm sie diesen.  
  
Dann erhob sie sich und ging zu einer Lampe hinüber. Dort entrollte sie den Zettel. Er war nicht besonders lang, aber er enthielt folgenden Satz: „DRACO DORMIENS NUMQUAM TITILLANDUS!"  
  
.............................................................................................  
  
„Was soll das!?"fragte Hermine. „Warum schickt mir jemand eine Nachricht mit dem Motto der Schule!"Kurz kniff sie ihre Augen zusammen, dann drehte sie sich sofort ruckartig um und schaute in de Kamin.  
  
Dann nahm sie den Schürhaken von der Seite und stocherte in der Asche herum. Etwas Glut kam zum Vorschein. Ohne weiter über den Zettel nachzudenken, warf sie ihn hinein. Die Glut ließ kleine bräunliche Flecken auf dem Zettelchen entstehen. Leichte Rauchschwaden erhoben sich in den Kaminabzug und schließlich entstanden kleine Flammen, welchen das Stück Papier vollständig auffraßen.  
  
Langsam ließ sich Hermine wieder in den Stuhl sinken. Sie war plötzlich so müde. Kein Wunder, wenn man bedachte das es fünf Uhr früh war und sie nicht gerade gut geschlafen hatte. Sie schloß ihre Augen und lehnte den Kopf nach hinten. Nur noch schlafen wollte sie. Aber als sie fast eingedöst war, da fiel Hermine plötzlich unwillkürlich wieder der Traum ein und die schreckliche Figur auf dem Quidditchfeld. Ein Kälteschauer lief ihr über die Haut. Hermine überkreuzte ihre Arme und streichelte ihre Oberarme mit ihren Händen. Durch die Reibung der Hände auf ihrer Haut, wurde ihr wieder etwas warm. Aber es war nicht gerade viel.  
  
Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder und sah auf den Kamin. Krummbein lag noch immer zusammengerollt vor dem Kamin und schnurrte zufrieden. Hermine musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Langsam streckte sie ihre rechte Hand aus, um Krummbein zu streicheln. Dabei fiel etwas von ihrem Schoß. Hermine stutzte. Griff aber sofort nach dem kleinen Zettel. Sie drehte ihn um und erneut konnte sie die Worte: „DRACO DORMIENS NUMQUAM TITILLANDUS!"  
  
„Was!?"Hermine sah in den Kamin. Aber da war kein Zettel. (Wie denn auch, du hast in ja verbrannt! Dummchen!) Erneut sah sie auf den kleinen, unschuldigen Zettel. Dann knautschte sie ihn in ihrer Hand zusammen und warf ihn auf den Boden. Er sprang zwei, drei Mal auf dem Boden auf. Krummbein geweckte, durch das Zusammenknautschen des Papiers, nahm dies als eine Herausforderung zum Spiel an. Er stürzte sich auf des Papierknäuel und schleuderte es mit einer Tatze quer durch den ganzen Raum, um ihm dann wie ein besengter Teufel hinterher zu jagen. (HaHa... Mein Kater Thommy hat mich dazu verleiten lassen. Er macht das ständig! Ihm rolle ich das Papier und dann jagt er es durch den ganzen Raum bis er nicht mehr kann! Dann liegt er in einer Ecke und japst. HeHe...)  
  
Hermine lächelte. Sie streckte sich kurz, indem sie ihre Arme über den Kopf streckte. Dann erhob sie sich um und drehte sich in Richtung Treppe um. Doch bevor sie diese erreichen konnte, da schlugen die Fenster mit einem lauten Krachen auf und eine starke Windböe blies durch den Raum. Die Flammen der Kerzen erloschen. Hermine musste ihren Morgenmantel und ihr Nachthemd nach unten drücken, da sie sonst durch den Wind nach oben geweht worden wären. Mühvoll arbeitete sie sich zu den Fenstern vor und drückte sie mit viel Kraft zu.  
  
Hermine ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell. Die Anstrengung hatten ihr kleine Schweißperlen auf die Stirn getrieben. Mit der rechten Hand zog sie ein Taschentuch aus ihrer rechten Morgenmanteltasche und wischte sich damit über ihr Gesicht. Dann drehte sie sich um und wollte eigentlich zur Treppe zurück. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf Krummbein, welcher mit wedelnden Schwanz vor dem Schrank saß und unter diesen guckte. Anscheinend hatte er das Papierknäuel unter den Schrank geschubst. (Das macht mein Kater auch. Aber der ist nicht so blöde! Der mauzt so lange bis man ihm das wieder vor holt, oder er rennt um die Couch rum und schnappt sich sein Papier da!) Hermine musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Doch dann drehte sie sich der Treppe zu, denn die Müdigkeit überraschte sie jetzt doch etwas. Kein Wunder, wenn man bedenkt, das sie nicht besonders viel geschlafen hat und dann auch noch von schlimmen Alpträumen verfolgt wurde. Als sie die erste Stufe nehmen wollte, da fiel ihr Blick auf einen kleinen, gelblichen Zettel, welcher dort lag. Verdutzt ruckte Hermine mit dem Kopf nach hinten. Sie bückte sich und hob ihn auf. Als sie aber las, was auf diesem kleinen, Stückchen Papier stand, das fiel ihr doch glatt die Kinnlade herunter. Erneut konnte sie die Worte: „DRACO DORMIENS NUMQUAM TITILLANDUS!"lesen.  
  
Ruckartig drehte Hermine sich um und lief zu Krummbein hinüber. Dieser saß noch immer vor dem Schrank und fixte etwas unter diesem. Hermine schob ihn nicht gerade freundlich mit ihrer linken Hand fort, was zu einem Protestmauzen Krummbeins führte. Dann sah sie unter den Schrank. Aber da war nichts. Wie konnte das sein. Sie sah sich das Stück Papier genauer an. Irgendwie schien es mit einem Zauber belegt worden zu sein.  
  
Hermine stutzte. Sie hielt das Schriftstück gegen den Schein einer Kerze, welche sie vorher mit Hilfe eines Streichholzes entfacht hatte. (Jetzt fragt ihr euch wahrscheinlich, warum Hermine ein Streichholz benutzt. Naja, sie hat ihren Zauberstab noch oben im Schlafzimmer. Deshalb konnte sie ihn auch zum entfachen der Kerzenflamme nicht benutzen!) Aber Hermine konnte nichts erkennen. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, wie das kleine, gelbliche Zettelchen, die Attentate überlebt haben konnte ohne Magie. Deshalb hielt sie einfach eine Ecke des Papier in die Flamme der Kerze. Sofort fing er lichterloh zu brennen an und Hermine musste es fallen, da sie sich sonst ihre Finger verbrannt hätte. Ruhig segelte das brennende Papier zu Boden, wo es schließlich zu einem Häufchen Asche wurde. Hermine legte ihren Kopf schief und wartete einfach ruhig ab. Doch dann passierte es. Die Asche begann zu glühen und sich zu verformen. Wenige Sekunden später lag da wieder der Zettel. Hermine konnte einfach nicht glauben was sie da sah. Es gab keinen so starken Zauber, jedenfalls keinen den sie kannte, welcher so was vollbringen konnte.  
  
Langsam beugte Hermine sich nach unten und hob das Stück Papier auf. Danach drehte sie sich langsam nach hinten um und begab sich zu einem Tisch in ihrer Nähe. Ruhig zog sie einen Stuhl zurück und setzte sich. Dabei untersuchte sie weiterhin den Zettel. Aber er sah wie jedes Stück Papier aus. Keine Besonderheiten waren zu erkennen.  
  
Hermine kaute auf ihren Fingernägeln. Eine schlechte Angewohnheit von ihr, wenn sie eine Aufgabe nicht lösen konnte. Zum Glück konnte sie ihre abgekauten Fingernägel mit Magie wieder schön machen. (Blöder Satz! Ich weiß!)  
  
Krummbein, welcher sich in der Nähe befand, beobachtete die Bewegungen seines Frauchens. Seine Augen leuchteten kurz rot auf. Dann bewegte er sich geschmeidig zu den Fenstern hinüber. Dort sprang er auf den Fenstersims und schmuste mit dem einem Fenster. Mit der linken Pfote öffnete er den Riegel und sprang schnell hinunter. Ein Windstoß riss das Fenster auf und ließ die letzte Kerze ausgehen. Hermine riss ihren Kopf herum. Doch dann wurde das Stück Pergament aus ihrer Hand herausgerissen.  
  
Hermine sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und versuchte das kleine Papierchen zu fangen, aber immer, wenn sie die Finger nach ihm ausstreckte, da wurde es wieder von einem Windzug erfast und in die Höhe getragen. So, als würde jemand den Wind kontrollieren.  
  
„Nein, nicht da hin!"rief Hermine, als sie sah, wie der Wind den Zettel zum Fenster hinaustrug.  
  
Hermine streckte sich aus dem Fenster, wobei sie sich mit der rechten Hand am Fensterrahmen festhielt und mit der linken Hand nach dem Stück Papier griff. Sie erwischte es gerade noch an einer Ecke.  
  
Hermine seufzte und sah auf den Zettel. Selbst von dieser Stellung aus, konnte sie den Text auf ihm lesen. Aber was dann passierte, dazu konnte sie nichts sagen. Denn das Motto der Schule veränderte sich und Hermine konnte erkennen, wie ein Bild entstand. Aber sie konnte mit dem Bild nichts anfangen.  
  
Langsam zog Hermine sich zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dabei musste sie aber die Hand mit dem Zettel als Stütze benutzen, damit sie sich reinziehen konnte. Jetzt, wo sie wieder festen Boden unter ihren Füßen spürte, da sah sie erneut auf das Pergament. Aber jetzt standen wieder die Worte: „DRACO DORMIENS NUMQUAM TITILLANDUS!"auf ihm.  
  
Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen. Aber das Schulmotto änderte sich nicht. Erneut seufzte sie. Langsam ging sie zum Fenster zurück und sah hinaus. Hermine setzte sich auf den Fenstersims und sah auf das Pergament. Aber es trat keine Änderung ein.  
  
Hermine Granger drehte sich zur Seite und einen Fuß auf die Fensterbank. Diesen umschlang sie mit ihren Armen und legte ihre rechte Wange auf ihr Knie. Dabei sah sie aus dem Fenster. Noch war es dunkel draußen, aber hinter dem verbotenen Wald kündigte sich schon der neue Morgen an. Leicht verfärbte sich dort der Himmel rötlich. Aber am dunklen Teil des Himmels, konnte man noch immer die Sterne erkennen.  
  
Hermine seufzte erneut. Kurz schloß sie ihre Augen. Als sie diese wieder öffnete, da fiel ihr Blick auf einige Sterne.  
  
Hermine ihr Kopf schoss nach oben. „Man bin ich dumm!"sagte sie und schwang sich vom Fenstersims. Danach eilte sie sofort die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal nach oben. Leise öffnete sie die Tür und schlich sich in das Zimmer. Auf Zehnspitzen huschte sie zu ihrem Bett. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die großen Truhe am Ende ihres Bettes und entnahm ihr ein altes, verstaubtes Buch. Dann verließ sie das Zimmer genauso leise, wie sie es betreten hatte.  
  
Geschwind begab Hermine sich wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Dort ließ sie sich in einen großen Sessel nahe des Kamins fallen. Das alte Buch hielt sie immer noch in ihrer linken Hand. In ihrer Rechten, hielt sie jetzt ihren Zauberstab, welchen sie von oben mitgebracht hatte. „Flame Charm!"und wenige Sekunden später, da prasselte ein schönes, warmes Feuer im Kamin. Krummbein erschien plötzlich und rollte sich auf der Matte vor dem Kamin zusammen.  
  
Hermine selbst, bekam dies nicht mit. Sie hatte sich das alte, verstaubte Buch auf die Schenkel gelegte. Langsam fuhr sie mit einer Hand über den Buchdeckel. Kleine goldene Letter erschienen unter der Staubschicht. Hermine entfuhr ein Seufzer. Seit dem dritten Schuljahr hatte sie dieses Buch nicht mehr angesehen. „Astrologie/Astronomie!"las Hermine leise und erneut entfuhr ihr ein Seufzer. Dann schlug sie ihr Buch auf und suchte im Inhaltsverzeichnis nach den entsprechenden Seiten. Welche sie sofort aufschlug. STERNBILDER lautete der Titel der Seite. Auch hier gab es ein Inhaltsverzeichnis. Hermines Finger überfolg die Titel und blieb schließlich bei einen stehen. Erneut schlug Hermine einige Seiten weiter. DRACHE lautete hier der Titel. (Sorry, aber mir ist einfach kein anderes Wort für TITEL eingefallen. heul)  
  
Der Drache, lateinisch Draco oder griechisch Drakon, Sternbild des nördlichen Sternenhimmels, ganzjährig sichtbar. las Hermine. Sie drehte ihren Kopf leicht zum Fenster. Aber inzwischen fielen die ersten sachten Sonnenstrahlen in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Der nächtliche, dunkle Himmel war verschwunden. Der Morgen zauberte ein leichtes violett, rosa und ein zartes gelb auf den Himmel.  
  
Hermine legte ihr Buch zur Seite und markierte die Seite mit dem Zettel. Langsam ging sie zu den Fenstern rüber. Dort lehnte sie sich aus dem noch offenen Fenster. Anscheinend hatte der Wind sich gelegt. Ein laues Lüftchen wehte ihr um die Nase. Die ersten Vögel zwitscherten und Hermine konnte kleine Rauchschwaden aus Hagrid Schornstein steigen sehen. So wie es aussah, war Hagrid schon wach.  
  
Hermine zog die frische Morgenluft ein. So früh am Morgen, wo alles noch ruhig war und die Sonne hatte die Temperaturen noch nicht hochgetrieben hat.  
  
Hermine lehnte sich leicht nach vorne aus dem Fenster und blinzelte der Sonne entgegen. Langsam ließ sie ihren Blick über die Ländereien von Hogwarts wandern. Als plötzlich ihr Blick auf etwas schwarzes fiel, was gerade aus dem verbotenen Wald kam. Hermine musste ihre Augen zusammenkneifen, damit sie gegen die Sonne überhaupt etwas sehen konnte. Viel half es aber nicht. Selbst das verdunkeln der Augen mit der rechten Hand half nichts. Also ging sie zu einem anderen Fenster, welches um diese Zeit noch nicht von der Sonne bestrahlt wurde. Von hier aus, konnte Hermine jetzt das Schwarz als vier Personen in Umhängen erkennen. Zwei der Personen liefen vorne weg und beeilten sich über die Ländereien zu kommen. Die anderen Beiden liefen langsam hinterher. Leider konnte Hermine die Gesichter nicht erkennen, da alle vier Kapuzen trugen. Selbst das Zusammenkneifen der Augen konnte dabei nicht helfen.  
  
Ein Geräusch hinter Hermine, ließ sie zusammenzucken. Ruckartig drehte sie sich um. Aber da war nichts. Niemand stand hinter ihr. Die Augen Hermines sahen durch den Raum. Sie konnte aber nichts auffälliges entdecken. Seufzend drehte sie sich deshalb wieder dem Fenster zu und sah wieder auf die Ländereien. Aber es die Fremden waren nicht mehr zu sehen. Sie waren verschwunden.  
  
Ein erneutes Geräusch hinter Hermine, ließ sie wieder zusammenzucken. Aber sie konnte wieder nichts erkennen. Doch diesmal hörte das Geräusch nicht auf. Ein lautes rumpeln war weiterhin zu hören. Langsam zog Hermine ihren Zauberstab hervor und begab sich, an die Fensterreihe gedrückt, weiter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie sich dem Sessel, welcher bei dem Kamin stand, näherte, da konnte sie ihr Buch erkennen. Es zuckte nach allen Richtungen und manchmal sprang es hin und her. Dieses springen verursachtete den Krach.  
  
Hermine steckte ihren Zauberstab weg und ging zu dem Sessel. Dort nahm sie ihr Buch in die Hand. Sofort beruhigte es sich. Hermines linke Augenbraue ob sich. „Was geht hier vor!?"fragte sie.  
  
Hermine setzte sich und schlug erneut das Buch mit der Erklärung zum Sternbild des Drachen auf. Dabei beachtete sie den kleinen, gelblichen Zettel nicht. Sie las weiter die Erläuterungen: „Hellster Stern Ettanin, Nachbarsternbilder: Kleiner und großer Bär (Oder Wagen! Aber das wissen bestimmt alle.), Bärenhüter, Herkules, Leier, Schwan und Kepheus, sieben Doppelsternsysteme (Draconis, falls das jemand wissen möchte. Immerhin benutzen viele dieses Wort als Titel für ihre Fanfictions. Seltsam oder!)."Aus diesem Absatz konnte Hermine nichts besonderes erkennen. Also las sie weiter.  
  
Der nächste Absatz erzählte über die Geschichte und die Mythologie des Sternbildes. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf den Zettel mit dem Schulmotto, welchen sie als Lesezeichen benutzte. Die Notiz hatte sich veränderte. Jetzt stand ein langer Text auf ihm. „DRACO DORMIENS NUMQUAM TITILLANDUS! Dies ist eine Warnung an Hermine Granger. Halten sie sich an diese Worte. Es ist nicht ratsam einen Drachen zu wecken/zu kitzeln! Sie gelten auch in dieser Zeit noch als das gefährlichste, magische Wesen. UNTERZEICHNET: Ein Freund"  
  
Hermine traute ihren Augen nicht. Sie hob ihren Kopf und blickte einfach nur in den Raum, ohne irgendein Ziel. Dann sah sie erneut auf den kleinen Zettel. Die Nachricht war verschwunden und es standen wieder die alten Worte: „DRACO DORMIENS NUMQUAM TITILLANDUS!"auf ihm. Langsam nahm sie den kleinen Brief in ihre rechte Hand und drückte ihn an ihr Herz. Sie wußte nicht warum, aber ihr fiel plötzlich der Fremde vom See wieder ein. Er hatte ihr damals und als sie entführt wurde geholfen. Sie vermutete, das der Brief von ihm war. Okay, sie hoffte das der Brief von ihm war.  
  
Ein kleines Gong riss Hermine aus ihrer Traumwelt. Die Uhr über dem Kamin schlug gerade sechs. Langsam schlug Hermine ihr Buch zu und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben. Es hatte eh keinen Sinn weiter hier zu sitzen. Also ging Hermine sich lieber anziehen und waschen.  
  
Etwa eine halbe Stunde später kam sie wieder die Treppe angezogen herunter. Hermine verließ den Gryffindorturm und ging in die Bibliothek hinunter. Dort wollte sie noch einige Nachforschungen zu Drachen machen. Okay, man hatte sie gewarnt. Aber das bewirkte bei Hermine genau das Gegenteil.  
  
- währenddessen unten in der Vorhalle von Hogwarts -  
  
Die vier Fremden hatten gerade die Vorhalle betreten. Alle vier nahmen ihre Kapuzen ab. Tiarra, Cat, Salazar und Draco waren von ihrer Versammlung zurück. Leider hatte man keine Lösung wegen dem dunklen Lord gefunden. Deshalb war die Versammlung verschoben worden. Den neuen Termin und den Ort für das Portal in ihre Welt, würden sie wieder per Eulenpost zugestellt bekommen. Die Vier verabschiedeten sich voneinander und gingen dann ihre Wege. Tiarra nahm wieder Cho Changs Aussehen an und Cat, das Aussehen von Neville Longbottom. Beide begaben sich die Treppe nach oben, um in ihre Häuser zu kommen. Draco und Sal hingegen begaben sich in die Kerker. Beide waren etwas müde. Der lange Weg war doch ziemlich anstrengend gewesen. Jetzt wollten die Beiden nur noch ein Bett haben.  
  
Ohne weitere Vorkommnisse erreichten sie ihren Schlafraum. Müde fielen beide dort in ihre kuscheligen Betten und schliefen auch sofort ein.  
  
- währenddessen in der Bibliothek -  
  
Hermine hatte sich einige Bücher über Drachen rausgesucht und saß jetzt in einer ruhigen Ecke, wo sie niemand so schnell sah. Vertieft in ein Buch, bemerkte sie überhaupt nicht, wie die Zeit verging. Erst als jemand ihren Name nannte, wurde sie aus ihrer Lektüre herausgerissen. Neben ihr stand Ginny Weasley und sah lächelnd auf sie hernieder. „Kein Wunder das Harry und Ron dich nicht finden können!?"Dabei lächelte sie bezaubernd. Hermine erwiderte das Lächeln und sah der kleinen Schwester von Ron entgegen. „Bist du schon wach?"fragte sie Ginny. „Natürlich! Es ist ja auch schon Zeit zum frühstücken! Kommst du mit?"fragte sie freudestrahlend. Hermine legte ihren kleinen Zettel mit dem Schulmotto, welchen sie von ihren anonymen Freund bekommen hatte, als Lesezeichen in das Buch, welches sie gerade gelesen hatte. „Gerne! Ich habe nämlich auch so langsam Hunger!"Mit diesen Worten erhob Hermine sich und nahm ihre Bücher auf den Arm. Ginny nahm ihr einige ab, damit sie nicht alle tragen musste. So verließen sie langsam die Bibliothek und machten sich zur großen Halle auf.  
  
Leise miteinander redend, liefen Hermine und Ginny die Treppe in die Vorhalle hinunter. Einige Erstklässler von Gryffindor rannten die Treppe runter und machten dabei einen Riesentumult. Hermine zog ihre Bücher nach rechts zum Treppengeländer hin, damit ihr niemand der Erstklässler die Bücher aus den Händen schlug. Dabei kam ihr kleiner Turm aus Wälzer über Drachen ins schwanken und das Oberste fiel über das Geländer. „Autsch! Hey, welcher Idiot war das?"sagte eine Stimme. Hermine erschauderte, denn sie hatte die Stimme erkannt. Leise entfloh ihr ein Seufzer.  
  
Langsam, damit nicht noch mehr Bücher runterfielen, ging Hermine die Treppe runter und rechts um die Ecke. Draco Malfoy rieb sich seinen Hinterkopf und sah Hermine Granger missmutig entgegen. „Natürlich! Wie konnte ich nur so dumm fragen! Wer sollte schon auf dem Weg zum Frühstück ein Buch verlieren. Niemand anderes als unsere kleine Schlammblut Streberin."Bei diesen Worten verengte er seine Augen und sah Hermine bösartig an. Ginny, die ebenfalls um die Ecke mit gekommen war, sah Malfoy böse entgegen. „Was fällt dir ein Malfoy! Wie kannst du es wagen, so was zu sagen!?"sagte sie streng. „Ach, Miss Weaselby ist auch dabei! Sag bloß Granger, du stehst auf Frauen!?"Bei diesen Worten grinste Draco hinterhältig.  
  
Ginny öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber Hermine unterbrach sie. Indem sie kurz seufzte und sich dann auf ihren Hacken umdrehte. Dann richtete sie das Wort an Ginny. „Hör gar nicht hin. Mister Malfoy versucht nur Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, denn im dem Schatten von Harry beachtet ihn keiner!"Dabei warf sie einen kurzen Blick über ihre Schulter und beobachtete die Reaktion von Malfoy. Dieser reagierte aber nicht, sondern er grinste nur hinterhältig und sah auf das Buch in seinen Händen. Hermine wirbelte herum und sah ihn an. Draco schlug gerade das Buch auf und blätterte darin herum. „Schau an! Granger versucht etwas über Drachen zu lernen! Aber ich glaube, das rätselhafte Wesen dieser Tiere wirst du nie verstehen!"Erneut verengten sich seine Augen und Hermine kam es so vor, als hätte sie kurz ein rot in Dracos graublauen Augen aufblitzen sehen. Langsam wich sie etwas zurück. Ginny hingegen legte bei diesen Worten nur den Kopf schief und ihr Blick wanderte von Draco zu Hermine.  
  
Er hingegen blätterte weiter in dem Buch bis er auf etwas stieß. Ein kleiner gelber Zettel lag in dem Buch. Er drehte ihn kurz um und las laut die Worte auf dem Zettel. „DRACO DORMIENS NUMQUAM TITILLANDUS!"Draco fing laut zu lachen an und sah Hermine feindseelig an.  
  
„Draco!?"sagte eine Stimme hinter Hermine und Ginny. Beide drehten sich ruckartig um. Was zur Folge hatte, das einige Bücher laut polternd zu Boden fielen. Salazar Epans sah mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen den beiden Mädchen entgegen. Dann ging er langsam auf die Beiden zu. Auch Draco ging zu ihnen. Langsam hoben beide die Bücher auf. Salazar legte seine Bücher auf Ginnys Bücherstapel. Er lächelte sie geheimnisvoll an und zwinkerte dann fröhlich mit dem linken Auge. „Bist wohl ziemlich schreckhaft WAS!?"sagte er gelassen. „Ich hätte dich schon nicht von hinten angefallen!"Ginny konnte nicht anders, ein leichtes rot überzog ihre Wangen und verlegen sah sie weg.  
  
Draco, welcher gerade das letzte Buch aufhob, legte seine auf Hermines Stapel. Dabei bewegte er plötzlich seinen Kopf neben Hermines Kopf, so dass er mit dem Mund neben ihrem Ohr zum stehen kam. „Du solltest dich daran halten und einen Drachen niemals ärgern, denn es hätte fatale Folgen für dich!"Damit legte er den kleinen, gelblichen Zettel, welcher er vorher aus dem Buch genommen hatte, oben auf ihren Bücherstapel. Dies machte er so, das Hermine die Worte genau lesen konnte. Diese stand wie vom Blitz getroffen an der Stelle. Ihr Kopf war feuerrot und sie sah verdattert Draco und Salazar hinterher, welche ihnen schon den Rücken zugedreht hatten. Was sollte das! dachte Hermine. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, das Dracos Worte und die verborgene Warnung, eigentlich das Gleiche bedeuteten. Nachdenklich sah sie ihm nach.  
  
Erst als jemand ihren Namen rief, da wurde sie aus ihrer Trance gerissen. Harry stand auf der Treppe und sah über das Geländer. „Ach hier bist du! Ron und ich haben dich schon gesucht!"(Man, also ehrlich mal. Harry ist wirklich wie eine Klette.) „War das nicht gerade Malfoy!? Hat der wieder Ärger gemacht!?"Ginny konnte nicht antworten. Sie starrte immer noch Salazar Epans hinterher. Dieser verschwand mit Malfoy gerade in der Tür zur großen Halle. Hermine sah auch kurz den Beiden nach. Dann riss sie sich aber davon los und sah Harry an. „Nein, es gab nichts! Er hat mir nur ein Buch zurückgegeben, das war alles! Aber lassen wir das jetzt. Ich habe nämlich Hunger!"  
  
Hermine stieß Ginny mit dem Ellbogen an, da sie noch immer auf die Stelle schaute, an der Salazar Epans verschwunden war. Harry sah Ginny an. Sie war noch immer rot im Gesicht. Harrys Wangen wurden leicht rot. Ihm war nie aufgefallen, wie schön Ginny aussah. (Blöder Satz! Hey, Hey! Harry Ginny gehört jemand anderen! Such deine Cho!) Er beobachtete sie aus dieser kleinen Entfernung. „Harry!?"Aber er reagierte nicht. Erst als Ronald Weasley ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte, da wurde er wieder aus seiner Trance gerissen. „Was ist los?"fragte Ron. „Nichts!"sagte Harry und winkte mit der Hand ab.  
  
Ron sah über das Treppengeländer. „Hermine! Ach hier bist du! Ich habe dich schon gesucht!"(Ach und Harry/Ginny haben nur faul in der Ecke gesessen oder was!) Die Angesprochene sah nach oben. Antwortete aber nicht, sondern ging in die Große Halle. Ginny folgte ihr. Ron sah Harry an. "Hab ich was falsches gesagt?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Dann machten sich die Beiden aber auch in die Große Halle auf.  
  
Die Halle war schon gut gefüllt und es war nicht gerade leise. Viele unterhielten sich lautstark mit Freunden/Freundinnen ihrer Häuser oder anderer. Harrys Blick fiel auf Cho Chang. Sie saß neben Padma Patil und sprach mit ihr. Dabei lachte sie manchmal. Er seufzte. Cho Chang war immer seine heimliche Flamme gewesen. Leider war er etwas schüchtern und er traute sich einfach nicht, sie anzusprechen. Ron sah hinter Harrys Rücken vor und schaute jetzt ebenfalls zum Ravenclawtisch. „Warum gehst du nicht einfach rüber und sprichst sie an?"fragte Ron. Harry sah überrascht Ron an. Dann schüttelte er beschwichtigend die Hand und schob seinen besten Freund zum Gryffindortisch.  
  
Hermine und Ginny saßen schon. Hermine hatte ihren kleinen Zettel wieder in das Buch gelegt. Auf ihrem Teller lag ein Toast, welcher mit Marmelade bestrichen war. Ein Buch stand geöffnet vor ihr und in ihrer rechten Hand hielt sie eine Tasse mit Tee. Sie nippte gerade an ihrem Tee und blätterte eine Seite in ihrem Buch vor. Ein Seufzer entfuhr Hermine. Dabei hob sich ihr Brustkorb und senkte sich wieder.  
  
Harry und Ron setzten sich ihr gegenüber. Hermine sah kurz auf. Dann griff sie nach ihrem Toast und biss einmal ab. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf den Slytherintisch. Draco Malfoy hatte eine Tasse in den Händen und trank gerade daraus. Als er seine Tasse absetzte, da trafen sich ihre Blicke. Hermine senkte schnell den Kopf. Draco hingegen grinste. Dann beugte er sich etwas zu Salazar hinüber und deutete zum Gryffindortisch. Dort senkte sich schnell ein kleiner, rothaariger Kopf. „Anscheinend hast du eine neue Verehrerin!"Sal sah ebenfalls zum Tisch. Sein Blick traf den von Ginny Weasley. Diese lief sofort wieder rot an. „Ach, die ist gar nicht mein Typ!"Dabei grinste er frech. „Aber ich mach auch mal Ausnahmen!"Dabei zwinkerte er Draco zu. Dieser sah geschockt zu Sal. „Salazar! Du bist widerlich!"Und um seinen Worten Ausdruck zu verleihen, schüttelte er sich. Sal blinzelte mehrmals. Dann sahen sich beide an und fingen zu lachen an.  
  
Ginny beobachtete die Beiden. Oh Gott! Ginny Weasley, du wirst verrückt. Ein Slytherin fasziniert dich!"Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und sah zu ihrem Bruder, Harry und schließlich zu Hermine, welche immer noch in dem Buch nachlas. Sie blätterte gerade eine Seite um.  
  
Ein lautes Kreischen durchzog die Große Halle und etliche Eulen flogen herein. Hermine sah nach oben und konnte eine Eule zu sich fliegen sehen. Diese ließ die neuste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten vor ihr fallen und flog dann wieder zu Fenster hinaus. Langsam griff sie nach der Ausgabe. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf den Slytherintisch. Eine große, rabenschwarze Eule landete gerade sanft vor Draco. Dieser strich sanft über den großen Kopf des Tieres. Dann nahm er ihr den Brief aus dem Schnabel und griff nach einigen Schinkenstreifen. Diese legte er auf seinen Teller, welcher er dann der Eule hinschob. Sofort senkte sich der Kopf des Tieres und verschlang einige Streifen des Schinken. Draco öffnete langsam den Brief und las ihn sich durch. Dann beugte er sich zu Salazar hinüber und gab ihm den Brief. Beide nickten sich zu. Draco streckte seinen rechten Arm aus und die schwarze Eule kletterte auf seine Hand. Zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen klemmte er einige Schinkenstreifen. Dann verließen er und Salazar die Große Halle.  
  
Hermines Kopf schoss nach oben. Sie steckte sich den Rest ihres Toastes in den Mund und trank den Rest ihres Tees. Dann schnappte sie sich ihre Bücher. „Entschuldigt mich bitte. Aber ich hab noch etwas wichtiges für eine Hausaufgabe zu machen."Damit erhob sie sich und lief schnell nach draußen. Dort angekommen, steuerte sie sofort die Bibliothek wieder an. Schnell durchquerte sie die Bücherreihen, wobei Madame Pince, die Bibliotheksaufsicht sie genau beobachtete. An einem Fenster stand ein Tisch. Dort legte Hermine ihre Bücher hin und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.  
  
Das Buch, indem sie gelesen hatte, schlug sie wieder auf. (Okay Leutchen, als nächstes kommt eine Erklärung zu Drachen. Wenn ihr das nicht lesen wollt, dann überspringt am besten die nächsten Absätze.)  
  
Der Drache – griechisch drákon (übersetzt: der starr Blickende) ist ein Mischwesen.  
  
Kopf  
  
Auf dem Kopf sind meistens zwei oder höchstens vier Hörner. Bei den chinesischen Drachen entspringt an der Nase, dem Halsansatz und dem Unterkiefern eine Art Bart.  
  
Maul  
  
Das Gebiss des Drachen ist eher säugetierähnlich. Es weist Schneide- und Eckzähne auf und ist eher mit dem Gebiss eines Wolfes oder eines Löwen zu vergleichen.  
  
Körper  
  
Er hat einen gewaltigen, reptillienartigen Körper mit riesigen Flügeln. Der Körper der Drachen hat eine krokodilartige Schuppenhaut, den Schwanz einer Schlange und gewallte Füße mit scharfen Krallen. Der Körper ist von Kopf bis Schwanz mit einer Linie von Stacheln überzogen, welche meistens giftig und sehr scharf sind. Wenn Drachen ihren Lebensraum verlassen, dann können sie ihre Flügel und ihren Körper der neuen Umgebung anpassen.  
  
Flügel  
  
Nicht jeder Drache hat Flügel. Die germanisch-nordischen (Lindwurm) und einige asiatische (Long – der chinesische Drache oder Mang-gon – der thailändische Drache) Drachen sind flügellos und leben größtenteils in Seen oder Flüssen. Im Sternbild Drache, wurde damals der kleine Wagen/Bär als die Flügel des Drachen angesehen.  
  
Farbe  
  
Die Farbe der Schuppenhaut ist variabel und kann von hell bis dunkel variieren. Meistens ist die Farbe ein Zeichen für den Ort, an denen sie leben. Weiß – Arktis, Grün – Wald, Rot – Vulkan, Blau – Flüsse, Seen oder Meere, Schwarz – Höllen, ....  
  
Charakter  
  
Drachen sind mächtige Wesen und haben einen stolzen Charakter. Sie sind Einzelgänger und sehr listig, kaltblütig – trifft aber nicht auf alle zu, sprechen mehrere Sprachen, sind hochintelligent, schlagfertigkeit und berechnend. Sie lieben Rätsel und sprechen meistens in Rätseln. Brechen niemals ein Versprechen, wenn sie es gegeben haben. Drachen sind sehr Weise und werden mit zunehmenden Alter immer klüger.  
  
Magie  
  
Sie beherrschen viele Arten von Magie und kennen viele Zaubersprüche. Die meistgebrauchte Magie ist das Feuer. Aber es gibt auch Drachen die den Wind, das Wasser oder die Erde beherrschen. Diese Drachen sind aber eher selten. Drachen können sich in Menschen verwandeln, so genannte Dragonas. Diese Drachen sind aber bereits ausgestorben. Ein Drache kann nicht mit Magie oder Macht getötet/gestoppt werden. Sie empfangen negative Schwingungen und reagieren darauf sehr aggressiv. Die meisten Drachen sind friedfertiger Natur. Es sei denn, sie haben gerade Eier oder Junge. Dann sind alle Drachenarten aggressiv.  
  
Größe  
  
Die Größe ist unterschiedlich. Normalerweise werden sie nicht größer als sechs bis achtzehn Meter. Es soll aber mal einen Drachen gegeben haben, welcher eine Größe von über hundert Meter gehabt haben soll. Die Flügelspannweite beträgt meistens 35 Meter.  
  
Arten  
  
Antipodisches Opalauge, Chinesischer Feuerball, Norwegischer Stachelbuckel, Gemeiner Walisischer Grünling, Peruanischer Viperzahn, Rumänisches Langhorn, Schwarzer Hebride, Schwedischer Kurzschnäuzer, Ukrainischer Eisenbauch und der Ungarische Hornschwanz – welcher der gefährlichste ist, sind die bekanntesten zehn Drachenarten. Es gibt aber immer noch unbekannte Drachenarten.  
  
Mythologie  
  
Der Drache gilt in den meisten Mythologien als böse. Er entführt Jungfrauen um diese zu fressen, erfüllen die Aufgaben des Wächters, indem sie Schätze ungeheuren Ausmaßes, Burgen oder Jungfrauen bewachen. (Bespiel: Die goldenen Äpfel im Garten der Hesperiden wurden von einem Drachen bewacht.) Der Drache steht in den Schriften der Israeliten häufig für den Tod und das Böse. Im Christentum steht er für die Sünde. (Fragt mich nur nicht warum. Bei der Schlange verstehe ich das ja noch.) Im Alten Testament wird der Drache meist als Leviathan oder Behemot bezeichnet. (Final Fantasy Fans werden den Namen Behemot kennen.)  
  
Die bekanntesten Drachen sind Hydra der Drache von Ladon – dieser beschützte die goldenen Äpfel, Fafnir – der Drache der von Siegfried (Nibelungenlied) getötet wurde, Tiamet - die drachenähnliche Göttin der Weltmeere, welche die Horden des Chaos anführte und deren Tötung Voraussetzung für ein geordnetes Universum ist, Apophis - der Drache der Dunkelheit, welcher jeden Morgen vom Sonnengott Ra besiegt wird und Long – der chinesische Drache. Bei Animefans sind wahrscheinlich noch Shooting Star – der Drache vom Feuerberg und Nars – der dunkle Drache von Marmor bekannt.  
  
(Boah, fertig! Musste mir aus dem Netz Material suchen, damit ich das alles schreiben konnte. Es gibt nur einen oder zwei Punkte, die ich selbst eingefügt habe, damit sie zu der FF passen. Jetzt kann ich meine Ausdrucke wieder wegpacken. Das war wahrscheinlich total langweilig für euch. heul)  
  
Hermine war so in ihrer Lektüre vertief, das sie nicht mitbekam, wie jemand die Bibliothek betrat und die Aufsicht mit einer Handbewegung schlafen legte. Sie bekam auch nicht mit, wie die Person, welche eingehüllt in einen schwarzen langen Umhang, auf sie zu ging. Sie bemerkte die fremde Gestalt nicht einmal, als sie genau vor ihr stand. Der Vermummte seufzte unhörbar und griff dann über den Tisch. Er nahm Hermine das Buch aus der Hand und drehte es so zu sich, das er den Inhalt lesen konnte.  
  
Hermine ihr Kopf schnellte nach oben als sie den Fremden bemerkte. Sie sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf. „Du brauchst keine Angst haben! Ich bin nicht hier, um dir etwas anzutun!"sprach der Vermummte, ohne von dem Buch aufzusehen. „Du solltest dich doch aus der Sache raushalten! Vielleicht sollte ich etwas mehr Gewalt anwenden, damit du dich nicht in Angelegenheit einmischst, die dich nichts angehen."Mit diesen Worten klappte er das Buch zu. Hermine stand noch immer. Durch die Worte des Fremden, wußte sie jetzt wer er war. „Warum schickst du mir so eine Nachricht? Was bezweckst du damit?"Der Fremde drehte sich nach vorne um und sah zum Bibliothekseingang. Langsam ging er darauf zu. Hermine beobachtete ihn dabei. Ihr fiel sofort der geschmeidige Gang auf.  
  
Am Eingang angekommen, schloß er die schwere Tür mit Hilfe einer Handbewegung und versiegelte das Schloss. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Hermine um. Dabei sah er nochmals nach Madame Pince. Als er am Tisch wieder angekommen war, da deutete er Hermine sich zu setzen. Nur langsam nahm sie wieder ihren Platz ein. Er selbst zog sich einen Stuhl ran und setzte sich ebenfalls. „Tee?"fragte er. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Wer bist du? Warum schickst du mir Nachrichten?"  
  
Der Fremde legte seinen Kopf nach hinten. Hermine konnte dadurch die untere Hälfte seines Gesichts erkennen. „Wer ich bin? Das tut nichts zur Sache. Es reicht, wenn du weißt, das ich nur hier bin, um auf dich aufzupassen! Warum die Nachrichten? Damit du deine kleine Nase nicht in meine Angelegenheit steckst. Aber das hatte ich dir ja schon gesagt!"„Was sollte die Nachricht mit dem Schulmotto und warum soll ich einen schlafenden Drachen nicht ärgern?"„So viele Fragen!"sagte der Fremde nur darauf. Er hatte sich jetzt nach vorne gelehnt. Seine Ellbogen ruhten jetzt auf dem Tisch und seine Hände hatte er verschränkt. Seine Nase berührte seine Hände, so dass der Mund darunter zu erkennen war. „Wie du wahrscheinlich schon selbst gelesen hast, zählt der Drache immer noch zu den gefährlichsten Wesen dieser und der vergangenen Zeit. Dieses Buch!"Damit zeigte er auf den dicken Wälzer neben Hermine. „Ist absolut unzureichend. Laut ihm soll es nur zehn Arten geben. Der gefährlichste dieser Zehn soll der Ungarische Hornschwanz sein. Entschuldige, aber das ist doch zum lachen. Eine Größe von höchstens 18 Metern! Wer glaubt denn so was."Um seinen Worten Ausdruck zu verleihen, grinste er. „Sorry, aber nach meinem Kenntnisstand ist der Phönixdrache der gefährlichste. Er kann eine Größe von etwa 140 Metern annehmen. Was wohl weit über der Größe eines normalen Drachen wäre."Hermine lauschten seinen Worten. Er hatte eine so klare Stimme. Ein sehnlicher Seufzer entfuhr ihr. Der Fremde bemerkte dies und hob seine linke Augenbraue. Was Hermine natürlich durch die Kapuze nicht sehen konnte.  
  
„Entschuldige, ich schweife vom Thema ab! Hast du noch irgendwelche Fragen IMAGO!?"Hermine ihre Augen weiteten sich. „WAS!? IMAGO!?"Der Fremde grinste. „Ja, Imago! Ich gebe dir den Rat nicht auf alles einzugehen. Lass es lieber. In deiner Nähe gibt es eine Person, einen Drachen in Menschengestalt. Es ist nicht ratsam für dich und alle Menschen, Muggel, Hexe und Zauberer diese Person zu verärgern. Sie darf nicht erwachen. Er würde sonst als sogenannter Richter, die Welt, in der du lebst, komplett vernichten. Deshalb bin ich eigentlich hier. Ich überwache diese Person und versuche dich etwas an deinen Taten zu hindern."Dabei lächelte er. Dann griff er in die Innenseite seines Umhangs und zog eine kleine Visitenkarte heraus. Diese gab er Hermine. „Hier, das ist für dich!"  
  
Hermine nahm schweigsam die Karte entgegen. Sie zeigte einen Drachen, der einen Stab ähnlich einer Sense, in den Krallen trug. Darunter stand das lateinische Wort DRACO. „Du solltest diese Karte immer bei dir tragen. Ich habe nämlich das ungute Gefühl, das sie dir einmal sehr nützlich sein wird."Damit erhob er sich und ging vom Tisch, Richtung Bibliothekseingang zu.  
  
Hermine sprang auf. „Warte! Du bist nicht der Fremde, der mich damals über dem verbotenen Wald gerettet hat."„Das stimmt! Ich bin nur ein Freund, der dich hiermit zu mehr Vorsicht verwarnt."  
  
Fortsetzung folgt!  
  
....................................................................................................  
  
Autoren blabla!  
  
Das Kapitel ging mir eigentlich richtig schnell von der Hand. Wenn man mal von den Recherchen im Internet absieht. Okay, ich habe etwas länger für dieses Kapitel gebraucht. Ich habe nämlich gerade Urlaub und war auch für drei Tage in Koblenz zur Animagic gewesen. (Juchhu!) Dat war wieder super. Fragt bloß nicht, was ich sonst in meinem Urlaub gemacht habe. Ihr würdet euch wahrscheinlich vor Lachen kringeln. Okay, irgendwie finde ich, das dieses Kapitel ziemlich langweilig ist. Findet ihr das auch so?  
  
Mit einer Freundin werde ich zum Berliner Animetreffen diesmal Hermine und Draco cosplayen. Dat wird bestimmt lustig. Am Sonntag geht's erst einmal Stoff kaufen und dann machen wir die Umhänge. (freu)  
  
Habt ihr auch gelesen im Videotext von Kabel 1, das J.K.Rowling noch ein achtes Band zu Harry Potter rausbringen will, mit Ideen, die sie verworfen hat!?  
  
Aber lassen wir das! Erst einmal wollte ich mich bei allen meinen Reviewer bedanken. (Alle fest umarmt und durchknuddelt!) Wahrscheinlich hat dieses Kapitel wieder ein paar Fragen mehr aufgerufen als zu beantworten. Aber keine Angst! Ich hoffe, das ich einige im nächsten Kapitel beantworten kann. Nun aber zu meinen lieben Reviewern.  
  
BdW / Ninchen: Danke für dein Review. Wie macht ihr das nur!? Ich habe mehr als 2 Stunden gebraucht um alle Kapitel zu lesen. heul Okay, ich hatte zwei unterschiedliche Kapitel vom 10ten und die habe ich auch mitgelesen. Reviews sind lebenswichtig für Schreiber. Denn man erkennt dadurch, ob es den Lesern gefällt. Außerdem könnt ihr dadurch Fragen stellen, welche wir dann beantworten können. Klar müssen meine Kapitel lang sein. Ich hasse Kapitel mit einem Inhalt von 5 Minuten. Bei mir muß jedes Kapitel mindestens 4000 Wörter haben, ansonsten stelle ich es nicht ins Internet. Okay, dieses Kapitel hat fast 6000 Wörter. Aber das ärgert euch doch bestimmt nicht. ODER!? Zu deinen Fragen: Ob sich was zwischen Draco und Hermine entwickelt!? (Den Kopf wegdreh und mal scharf überleg!) Hm! Das behalt ich noch für mich! Lies einfach weiter! Der Typ auf dem Quidditchfeld!? Ein Reviewer schrieb so was wie der Sensenmann. Trifft zu! Wer er aber genau ist, das klärt sich noch in den späteren Kapiteln. Soviel sei verraten! Es ist der Richter!  
  
Teufelsweib: (Knuddel!) Ich mag das Zitat auch! Fragt sich nur, warum J.K.Rowling so ein Zitat als Hogwarts Motto hat. ODER!? Vielleicht weißt es aber auch auf die beiden nächsten Bücher hin.  
  
Baerchen23: Ja, ich bin auch nach der Story süchtig. Deshalb hab ich auch diesen bösen Tick im Gesicht und mein Auge zuckt ständig deswegen. HeHe....  
  
Sachmet: Danke für dein Review und schön das dir die Geschichte so gefällt. Klar lese ich Mangas. Ich bin schon seit Jahren Animefreak und besuche regelmäßig das Berliner Animetreffen. (Ein bißchen Werbung macht!) Der lateinische Satz heißt übrigens soviel wie: Kitzel niemals einen schlafenden Drachen! Ich mag dieses Zitat aus den Bücher. Welches ver... Wort meinst du!? Wo stand das! Ich finde es nicht mehr! (heul)  
  
Ich hoffe, euch hat dieses Kapitel gefallen. Dann bitte schreibt doch ein kleines Kommentar. Dazu müsst ihr auch nur den kleinen, niedlichen Button auf der linken Seite betätigen. Biiiiiiiiiitttttttttttteeeee!  
  
Ich rutsche sogar auf Knien vor euch, nur für ein Kommi. Ich würd euch ja verfluchen, aber irgend jemand hat meinen Zauberstab zerbrochen. (Heulkrampf bekomm) Ich brauch jetzt dringend einen Knuddler! 


	11. Ein Kuss und seine Folgen

Disclaimer: Okay! Ihr wisst, wem die Figuren und die Orte gehören. Also rede ich gar nicht erst weiter.

Halli-Hallo!

Man schon über einen Monat her, wo ich das letzte Mal diese FF geupdatet habe. Peinlich! Aber hier ist jetzt das neuste Kapitel. Viel Spaß damit!

„..." gesprochenes  
... Gedanken  
(.....) blödes Gelaber meinerseits, könnt ihr ja überspringen

Dragonis – Die Wahrheit über die Malfoys

Untertitel: Ein Kuss und seine Folgen

Rückblick Kapitel 10

Hermine nahm schweigsam die Karte entgegen. Sie zeigte einen Drachen, der einen Stab ähnlich einer Sense, in den Krallen trug. Darunter stand das lateinische Wort DRACO. „Du solltest diese Karte immer bei dir tragen. Ich habe nämlich das ungute Gefühl, das sie dir einmal sehr nützlich sein wird."Damit erhob er sich und ging vom Tisch, Richtung Bibliothekseingang zu.

Hermine sprang auf. „Warte! Du bist nicht der Fremde, der mich damals über dem verbotenen Wald gerettet hat."„Das stimmt! Ich bin nur ein Freund, der dich hiermit zu mehr Vorsicht verwarnt."

Damit drehte er sich um. Löste das Siegel vom Eingang und ging. Hermine blieb allein zurück. Sie sah schweigsam auf die Karte in ihrer Hand. Dann seufzte sie.

Nur langsam drehte sie sich wieder dem Tisch zurück. Ihre Bücher, welche sie sich rausgesucht hatte, lagen noch immer auf ihm. Sie nahm eins in die Hand. Ein schwarzer Drache zierte das Cover und in goldenen Lettern stand der Titel geschrieben (Sorry, aber mir fällt einfach kein origineller Titel ein. Das ist aber nicht so wichtig!). Seufzend, ohne zu sprechen, sammelte Hermine all die Bücher auf dem Tisch zusammen und drehte sich zu den vielen Regalen um. Langsamen Schrittes ging sie an ihnen vorbei. Ihr Blick war nach links gewendet. Denn geradeaus konnte sie durch die vielen, aufgestapelten Bücher nicht blicken. Leider konnte sie dadurch auch die Person vor ihr nicht sehen.

Diese hockte vor einem Regal und untersuchte die Bücherrücken mit seinem Zeigefinger. Anscheinend suchte er ein ganz bestimmtes Buch. So mit seiner Suche beschäftigt, bemerkte auch er die sich nähernde Person nicht. Erst nachdem ihn etwas an der linken Seite berührte und plötzlich nach rechts umwarf, da wurde ihm bewusst, das er nicht allein war.

Dann sah man nur noch Bücher in die Luft fliegen, welche dann mit einem unglaublichen Radau wieder herunter kamen. RUMPS!

Hermine, welche sich durch das Hindernis, nicht mehr hatte halten können, lag jetzt auf dem Jungen. Erschrocken sah sie ihr Gegenüber an und musste mit Entsetzen feststellen, das sie auf niemand anderem als dem Lieblingsschüler von Professor Snape lag. Draco Malfoy! (Na, was habt ihr denn gedacht!? Ich muß ja auch mal weiterkommen. freudig im Kreis rumspring) Dieser war völlig überrumpelt und sah das junge, braunhaarige Mädchen an. Hermine konnte sich nicht rühren. Sie starrte ihm direkt in seine eisigen, leicht geweiteten, graublauen Augen. Ihre Gesichten berührten sich fast. Es fehlten nur noch wenige Millimeter.

Was die Beiden aber nicht wussten, war, das sie jemand von der Eingangstür her beobachtete. Okay, Draco wußte es. Aber irgendwie konnte er gerade keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. (Woran liegt das nur!?)

- währenddessen nur einige Meter von der Bibliothek entfernt -

Ron und Harry gingen zusammen mit Ginny von der Großen Halle zur Bibliothek. „Findet ihr nicht auch, das Hermine sich in letzter Zeit irgendwie seltsam benimmt!?"Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. Natürlich war ihr das seltsame Verhalten von Hermine auch schon aufgefallen, aber sie hatte es als Schulstress abgetan. Auch Harry konnte dazu nichts sagen. Er ging einfach schweigsam weiter und tat so, als hätte er die Frage nicht gehört.

Schweigend erreichten sie den Gang, welcher zur Bibliothek (JaJa! Ich wiederhole mich! Vierteilt mich ruhig dafür!) führte. Am Eingang stand, mit den Rücken zu ihn, ein Slytherin mit schwarzen, kurzen Haare. Er stützte sich gegen den Rahmen der Tür und sah um die Ecke. Dann plötzlich drehte er sich weg und lehnte sich, beide Hände vor den Mund haltend, gegen die Hauptwand. Die Augen hatte er zusammengekniffen und sein ganzer Körper wurde von Zuckungen durchgeschüttelt. Man konnte erkennen, das die Zuckungen durch Lachen hervorgerufen wurden, welche durch das Verkneifen noch verstärkt wurden.

Ginny starrte dem jungem Slytherin entgegen. Sie hatte jetzt, wo sie näher rangelaufen waren, erkannt, das der Junge niemand anderes als Salazar Epans war. Ihr Herz setzte kurz aus und sie zog lautlos die Luft ein.

Ron hingegen schob seine Unterlippe schmollend nach vorne und schritt dann ohne umschweife auf den Slytherin zu. Harry folgte ihm. Die Einzigste, welche sich nicht von der Stelle bewegte, das war Ginny. Sie stand wie angewurzelt da und starrte Salazar Epans entgegen. Warum, das konnte sie nicht sagen. Sie wußte auch nicht, warum sie dieser Slytherin so faszinierte. Es ging von ihm etwas aus, das Ginny anzog.

Ron hingegen wollte gerade an ihm vorbei, als Salazar ihn bemerkte und seinen Arm nach vorne streckte. „Durchgangssperre!"sagte dieser ruhig. Der schwarzhaarige Junge vom gegnerischen Haus war ernst geworden. Sein Blick ruhte jetzt auf Ron. In seinen Augen konnte man kleine Tränen erkennen, welche sich durch das Lachen gebildet hatten. Aber sie störten ihn nicht.

Ron hingegen blieb stehen. Er sah Sal an. Doch dann verengten sich seine Augen. Dann hob seinen Arm und schlug mit diesem, den Arm seines Gegenübers weg. Aber dies störte Salazar nicht besonders. Er machte einfach einen Schritt nach rechts und versperrt dann mit ausgestreckten Armen den Eingang. Dabei berührte er mit den Fingern die Wände.

„Wie ich eben schon sagte. Durchgangssperre!"Dabei grinste Sal jetzt hinterhältig. Rons Augen sprühten wahrlich vor Zorn und seine rechte Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust. Harry legte ihm beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Doch Ron stieß sie weg. „Was fällt dir ein!? Dies ist ein freier Raum, das jedes Haus benutzen kann. Also geh aus den Weg oder ich werde mir den Weg gewaltsam freimachen!"

Sal lachte schroff und er hob spöttisch seine linke Augenbraue. „Du!? Du kannst doch nicht einmal einer Fliege etwas zu Leide tun!" Das ließ Ron nicht auf sich sitzen. Seine bereits zitterne rechte Faust schnellte jetzt nach vorne. Aber Sal wich dieser aus, indem er seinen Kopf nach links zur Seite legte.

Erst jetzt erwachte Ginny aus ihrer Starre. Die ganze Zeit vorher, hatte sie Salazar Epans fasziniert angesehen. Jetzt, wo Ron ihn angegriffen hatte, da sagte ihr sechster Sinn, sie sollte sich dazwischen werfen. Also lief sie zu den Beiden rüber und stellte sich zwischen Ron und dem Slytherin.

„Ron hör auf! Willst du Ärger bekommen! Du weißt was passiert, wenn man dich dabei erwischt."Auch Harry mischte sich jetzt wieder ein. „Ron! Ginny hat recht. Lass es! Die sind es doch alle nicht wert."Sals Augenbraue zuckte erneut nach oben. „Das muss gerade der, ach so große Harry Potter sagen!"Angeekelt sprach er diese Worte. Doch dann legte er seinen Kopf schief. „Aber wenn ihr unbedingt dort reinwollt, dann nur zu. Aber sagt mir nachher nicht, ich hätte euch nicht daran gehindert!"Damit ging Salazar Epans einen Schritt zur Seite und er zog Ginny Weasley mit sich. Damit sie auch nicht mehr den Weg versperrt. Erschrocken blickte sie den Slytherin an. Doch dieser ließ sich nicht beirren und macht mit seinen Armen eine einladende Bewegung zur Bibliothek hin. „Viel Spaß!"Damit setzte er erneut ein hinterhältiges Grinsen auf und lehnte sich gegen die Wand.

Ron, Harry und Ginny sahen ihn an. Doch dann hielt Ron nichts mehr. Ohne weiter auf den Slytherin zu achten, begab er sich in die Bibliothek. Kaum, das er diese betreten hatte, da blieb er aber auch schon wie versteinert stehen. Harry, welcher nicht mehr bremsen konnte, rannte in ihn rein.

Ginny stand noch immer neben Salazar Epans und sah ihn von der Seite an. Sie beobachtete das Profil von seinem Gesicht. Doch dann riss sie ihren Blick von dem ihm los und schaute zu ihrem Bruder und seinem Freund. Aber viel konnte sie nicht erkennen, da die Rücken der Beiden ihren Blick verdeckten. Deshalb ging sie langsam an dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen vorbei. Dabei achtete sie aber darauf, das sich ihr Blick mit dem des Slytherins nicht traf.

Als sie an ihm vorbei war, da beschleunigte sie ihren Schritt, um schnell von ihm weg zu kommen. Aber als sie bei den beiden Jungs ankam und an ihnen vorbeisah, da verschlug es ihr die Sprache. Ihr Mund klappte mehrmals auf und zu wie ein Karpfen. Sie schaute zwischen Harry und Ron hin und her. Aber beide sahen nur stur nach vorne.

Auf dem Boden lagen zwei Personen. Doch wer die Beiden waren, das konnte sie nicht sagen. Ein Tisch verdeckte ihr die Sicht. Aber anhand der Kleidung, welche einmal grünschwarz und einmal rotschwarz war, konnte sie die beiden Personen wenigstens den Häusern zuordnen. Entsetzt wandte sie ihren Kopf weg und sah zum Eingang. Dort stand mit verschränkten Armen Salazar Epans. Er hatte ein hinterhältiges Grinsen aufgesetzt und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich ein lustig blitzendes Licht wieder. Dann trafen sich ihre Blicke und Ginny konnte erkennen, wie sich seine spöttischen Augen veränderten. Mit einem warmen Lächeln sah er auf sie.

Ginny lief feuerrot an und wich nach hinten zurück. Dabei stieß sie gegen Harry. Dieser drehte sich um und sah eine feuerrote Ginny, welche ihren Blick abgewandt hatte. Dann sah er von Ginny zum Eingang. Salazar Epans stand wieder in einer spöttischen Haltung da. Harry beobachtete ihn kurz. Dann drehte er sich ruckartig um, weil Ron ihn angestoßen hatte.

Der junge, rothaarige Gryffindor ging einige Schritte nach links, damit er die Gesichter der Personen sehen konnte. Aber was er dann sah, das verschlug ihm den Atem. Denn vor ihm lagen Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy auf dem Boden.

- währenddessen bei Hermine -

Sie lag noch immer auf Draco Malfoy und sah ihn an. Erst als Draco anfing zu sprechen, da erwachte sie aus ihrer kleinen Traumwelt. „Ähem! Würdest du vielleicht ..... von mir runtergehen!?"Sein Atem ging stoßweise. „Du bist.... nämlich nicht gerade.... leicht!"gab er in einem Flüsterton von sich. Entsetzt sprang sie von ihm auf. Draco hingegen stützte seinen Oberkörper mit seinen Armen noch vorne. Nur langsam erhob er sich und klopfte den Staub von seiner Kleidung.

Hermine sah ihm dabei zu. Ihr Atem ging jetzt ebenfalls stoßweise und ihre Augen waren etwas geweitet. Sie bemerkte nicht einmal ihre Freunde, welche nur einige Meter von ihr entfernt waren. Sie beobachtete nur jede Bewegung des Jungen vor ihr.

Ron, welcher nach dem anfänglichen Schock, seine Sprache endlich wiederfand, ging zu den Beiden rüber. „Hermine!"sagte er scharf und sah dabei böse auf Malfoy.

Die Angesprochene drehte sich ruckartig um, als sie ihren Namen vernahm. Geschockt sah sie jetzt auf ihren Mitschüler. „Ron!"hauchte Hermine. Dann drehte sie sich kurz zu Malfoy um und sah danach wieder auf Ron. Ihre Wangen hatten sich zwischenzeitlich rot verfärbt. Denn erst jetzt war ihr aufgefallen, was Ron denken könnte. „Es ist alles anders als du denkst!"sagte Hermine schließlich. „Ach, das ist nicht so wie ich denke! Was denke ich denn!"sagte er scharf. „Du bist ja so klug! Sag es mir!"

Dracos Grinsen wurde immer breiter. Kurz überlegte er und dann ging er zu Hermine. Sein rechter Arm legte sich um ihre Taille und vorsichtig zog er sie in seine Arme. Erschrocken sah sie ihn an. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Sie nahm seinen Geruch wahr. Okay, sie musste sich zugestehen, das er sehr gut roch. Sie konnte unter seiner Uniform seinen flachen Bauch fühlen und sie fühlte, wie sich sein Brustkorb hob und senkte. Hermine wußte nicht, warum sie sich das gefallen ließ. Sie versuchte sie denken, aber irgendwie hatte sich ihr Verstand kurz mal verabschiedet. (Ist sich mal kurz eine Cola aus dem Automaten ziehen, gegangen.)

Draco hingegen war sehr gut bei Verstand. Denn er fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger der linken Hand über Hermines Ohr. Von dort über ihre Wangenknochen zu ihrem Mund. Langsam gleitete sein Finger über ihre Lippen. Hermine zuckte bei dieser Berührung zusammen. Aber nur Draco bekam dies mit. Ein Lächeln zuckte über sein Gesicht.

Langsam blieb sein Daumen vor ihren Lippen stehen und seine restlichen drei Finger ruhten unter ihrem Kinn. Als Dracos Zeigefinger auf der anderen Wange zum ruhen kam, da hob er vorsichtig ihren Kopf nach oben. Ihre Augen waren noch immer geweitet. Ihr Blick war auf ihn gerichtet und sie sah ihm direkt in die graublauen Augen. Zum ersten Mal fiel ihr auf, das sich in den Pupillen von Malfoy ein kleines, rötlichen Licht wiederspiegelte. Er hingegen sah Ron aus dem Blickwinkel an und dann senkte er langsam den Kopf. Seine Lippen trafen ihre.

Diese waren ungewöhnlich heiß und eine Wärme durchzog ihren Körper. Hermine merkte, wie sie ihre Augen schloß. Hinter ihren Lidern war alles schwarz. Aber dann brach es über sie herein. Viele Bilder zuckten schnell an ihrem inneren Auge vorbei. Personen, welche sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Aber auch bekannte wie zum Beispiel Harry und Ron. Dann brach es plötzlich ab. Die Wärme, welche sie vorher durchzogen hatte, erstarb. Ihre Augenlider zuckten zurück und sie sah nach vorne. Aber da war niemand mehr. Malfoy lag am Boden und hielt sich mit der rechten Hand die Nase.

- einige Sekunden vorher -

Ron dachte, er glaubte seinen Augen nicht, als er sah, wie Malfoy seine Hermine küsste. (Deine! HALLO! Wer sagt bitte, das sie dir gehört!?) Sein Verstand setzte aus und ohne weiter zu überlegen, stürmte er auf Malfoy zu. Er schnappte ihn sich am linken Arm und schlug mit all seiner Kraft in sein Gesicht. (Och, gerade wo es so schön romantisch war.) Draco fiel nach hinten gegen ein Bücherregal, welches gefährlich anfing zu schwanken. Einige Bücher fielen laut polternd heraus.

Madame Pince, welche langsam aus ihrem Schlaf erwachte war, hörte den Krach und stürmte nach vorne.

Salazar, welcher das Erwachen von Madame Pince bemerkt hatte, ging in Deckung. Er beobachtete das weitere Geschehen aus sicherer Entfernung.

Draco stützte sich gegen das Regal und drückte sich mit seinem rechten Handrücken gegen seine Nase, da diese ziemlich stark blutete. Madame Pince stellte sich vor ihn und versperrte damit, den wieder anstürmenden Ronald Weasley den Weg. Sofort stoppte dieser. „Was geht hier vor!?"sagte sie scharf. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Bücher, welche auf dem Boden lagen. Ihre Augen verengten sich und dann griff sie sich Rons Arm und schleifte ihn aus der Bibliothek, um mit ihm zu seiner Hauslehrerin Professor Minerva McGonagall zu gehen.

Harry, welcher das Geschehen beobachtete hatte, lief Madame Pince nach und versuchte alles zu erklären. Aber sie hörte ihm nicht zu.

Währenddessen war Ginny zu Hermine gelaufen. Diese stand noch immer auf der selben Stelle, in genau der selben Position, wie Draco sie geküsst hatte. Ihre Augen waren noch geweitet und ihre Pupillen zuckten unruhig nach beiden Seiten.

Ginny nahm sie sanft in den Arm. Erst jetzt wachte Hermine aus ihrer Erstarrung auf. Ihr Blick richtete sich auf Draco Malfoy, welcher sich gerade am Bücherregal hinter ihm hochzog. Salazar Epans, welcher hinzugekommen war, half ihm auf. Noch immer hielt Draco seine rechte Hand gegen seine Nase. Das Blut lief ihm über die Hand und etliche Tropfen waren ihm auf sein weißes Hemd und seine Krawatte gefallen. Kleine und große rote Flecke hoben sich davon ab. Doch dann gab ihm Sal sein Taschentuch, welches er sofort auf seine Nase drückte. Ein leises Stöhnen entfloh ihm.

Langsam ging Draco auf Hermine zu. Ein leicht gequältes Lächeln zeigte sich hinter dem Taschentuch. „Das war mir die Sache wert!" sagte er dann schließlich. „Du solltest auf Warnungen besser hören, denn ich bin es Leid, ständig den Arsch deiner Freunde und dir retten zu müssen!"Damit drehte er sich um und verließ zusammen mit Salazar die Bibliothek. Sal hingegen warf den beiden Mädchen noch einen Blick zu und verschwand dann mit Draco.

Erst jetzt sank Hermine zu Boden. Nicht die Worte von Draco Malfoy hatten sie so versetzt, sondern diese eine Situation. Ginny strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. „Keine Angst Herm! Malfoy wird dafür bestimmt noch zur Rechenschaft gezogen."Hermine antwortete nicht. Will ich das eigentlich!? Will ich, das Malfoy dafür bestraft wird? Was ist nur los mit mir? Warum habe ich ihn nicht geschlagen? Warum stand ich einfach nur da und ließ es über mich ergehen! Langsam entwand sie sich aus der Umarmung von Ginny. „Es ist alles gut!"Und mit diesen Worten erhob Hermine sich und ging zu den vielen, auf dem Boden liegenden Büchern hinüber. Ganz langsam fing sie an, diese auf einem Tisch in der Nähe zu stapeln.

Das jüngste Kind der Weasley beobachtete kurz die Freundin ihres Bruders (Hey! Aber nicht das ihr jetzt alle denkt, das Ron und Herm zusammen sind. NEIN!!! Um himmelswillen bloß nich. energisch mit dem Kopf schüttel Nein! Nein! Nein! Ich will das nicht! heul) bei ihrer Tätigkeit. Doch dann hockte sie sich ebenfalls hin und räumte die Bücher zusammen.

- währenddessen im Büro von Professor Minerva McGonagall, Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors -

Minerva McGonagall saß gerade an ihrem Schreibtisch und arbeitete an einem Arbeitsplan für die nächsten Stunden in Verwandlungen, als jemand ohne anzuklopfen in ihr Büro stürmte. Entsetzt sah die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors auf. Madame Pince stand jetzt vor ihrem Schreibtisch. Mit der linken Hand hatte diese einen Schüler, welche McGonagall als den jungen Ronald Weasley erkannte, mitgeschleift. „Ich verlange, das dieser Schüler auf der Stelle bestraft wird."Minerva lehnte sich vor und stützte ihre Ellbogen auf ihren Tisch. „Dürfte ich auch einen Grund erfahren, warum ich den jungen Mister Weasley bestrafen soll!" „Einen Grund! Minerva, du willst einen Grund! Dieser Schüler hat in der Bibliothek eine Schlägerei angezettelt und einen anderen Schüler verletzt. Außerdem hat er einige sehr wertvolle Bücher beschädigt!"McGonagall sah Ron streng an. „Würden sie mir dies bitte erklären, Mister Weasley!" „Was gibt es da noch zu erklären!"sagte Madame Pince streng. „Beruhige dich! Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Keine Angst, er wird angemessen bestraft werden! Aber dies würde ich gerne unter vier Augen mit meinem Schüler besprechen. Ich werde dich nachher darüber informieren!"Madame Pince wollte etwas dazu sagen, aber McGonagall wehrte es mit der Hand ab. Missmutig verließ diese schließlich den Raum und wäre fast mit Harry Potter, der ihnen gefolgt war, zusammengestoßen.

„Professor!" sagte Harry. „Ron trägt keine Schuld. Malfoy hat ihn provoziert."McGonagall sah Harry über ihre Brille hinweg an. „Ich weiß nicht, was Mister Malfoy getan hat und es interessiert mich auch nicht. Mister Weasley, sie haben sich provozieren lassen und eine Schlägerei angezettelt. Dies kann ich nicht durchgehen lassen. Melden sie sich morgen bei mir. Ich werde mir eine Bestrafung für sie ausdenken."„Aber... !" versuchten Harry und Ron zu wiedersprechen. „Keine Widerworte! Gehen sie jetzt."

Damit verließen Beide wortlos den Raum. Aber kaum, das sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, da ballte Ron seine linke Faust und schlug damit gegen die Wand. „Das wird er mir büßen! Dafür werde ich sorgen!"Harry schloß seine Augen und seufzte. „Ron!"Doch dieser hörte ihm nicht zu. Erst als Harry ihn direkt an der Schulter berührte und ihm bei sprechen ins Gesicht sah, da wurde Ron aufmerksam. „Ron!? Meinst du nicht, das dies eine Sache zwischen Hermine und Malfoy ist!?"Der junge, rothaarige Gryffindor schlug die Hand seines besten Freundes weg. Seine Augen sahen Harry funkelnd an. „Was weißt du denn schon?"

Abermals entfloh Harry ein Seufzer. Beschwichtigend legte er seine beiden Hände auf Rons Schultern. Er blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. „Beruhige dich! Es hat doch eh keinen Zweck, sich darüber jetzt aufzuregen! (Bäh!) Glaub mir! Professor McGonagall wird sich bestimmt auch Malfoy zur Brust nehmen! Das kannst du mir glauben! Außerdem denke ich, das Hermine sich das auch nicht gefallen lassen wird."„Aber...!"Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Okay, ich habe mich auch gewundert, das sie sich das von diesem Schwein hat gefallen lassen. Aber ich denke, das wird Malfoy noch zurück bekommen! Das kann ich dir Versprechen!"

Ron sah seinen Freund an. „Wirklich!?"„Wirklich!"sagte Harry. „Und wenn Hermine nichts macht, dann werde ich dir dabei helfen, Malfoy eine Lektion zu erteilen!"

- währenddessen bei zwei bestimmten Slytherins -

Draco Salazar Malfoy und Salazar Epans waren nach dem Zwischenfall in der Bibliothek zum Krankenflügel gelaufen. Okay, Draco war nicht gerade freiwillig hier. Er hätte sich auch selbst heilen können, aber Sal hatte ihn gezwungen.

Jetzt saß Draco auf einem Bett im Krankenflügel und Madame Pomfrey, guter Engel von Hogwarts, untersuchte seine Nase. Diese hatte immer noch nicht aufgehört zu bluten. Vorsichtig berührte sie Dracos Nase und konnte nach einigen Minuten nur feststellen, das sie gebrochen war. Also lief sie schnell nach draußen und kam Sekunden später mit einer Karaffe wieder. Davon gab sie Draco einen ganzen Löffel voll. Zum großen Leidwesen von Draco. Dieser sah angewidert zu, wie die dicke, zähe, widerlich grünliche Flüssigkeit auf den Löffel lief. „Das soll ich doch nicht etwa einnehmen, oder!?"fragte Draco zögerlich und er schüttelte sich.

Madame Pomfrey sah ihn aus den Augenwinkel an. Kurz schloß sie ihre Augen und dachte nach. Doch dann drehte sie ihren Kopf zu Draco um. „Mister Malfoy, wie lautet eigentlich der Zauber zum Öffnen von verschlossenen Türen!?"Dieser hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „A... !"Zu mehr kam Draco nicht mehr, denn Poppy – der Vorname von Madame Pomfrey, hatte den Löffel mit der grünlichen Flüssigkeit in seinen Mund geschoben. (Igitt! Ich habe mich wirklich geschüttelt bei dieser Passage! Äääääh! Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich muss gerade an Lebertran denken!)

Gerade zog sie ihn wieder raus und sah Draco mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an. „Schlucken!"sagte sie. Doch Draco dachte nicht daran, dieses grünliche Zeug auch noch zu schlucken. Also saß er mit aufgeplusterten Wangen da und sah aus wie ein Hamster, welcher Vorrat für den Winter sammelte. Demonstrativ verschränkte er auch noch die Arme und schaute in eine andere Richtung.

Sal, welcher etwas abseits stand, sah hinter Poppys Rücken hervor und fing sofort laut zu lachen an. Madame Pomfrey drehte sich um und sah mit strengen Blick auf Salazar. Diesen Moment nutzte Draco und spuckte das grünliche Zeug in Sals Taschentuch, welches ja eh schon dreckig war. Trotzdem kam er aber nicht drum rum, den letzten Rest in seinem Mund zu schlucken. Draco schüttelte sich und streckte angewidert die Zunge raus.

In just diesem Augenblick drehte Poppy sich um und sah ihn an. Dann lächelte sie zufrieden. „Na, so schlimm war es doch jetzt nun auch wieder nicht. Oder!?"sagte sie und brachte ihre Karaffe weg. Draco verzog den Mund und schickte ihr eine Grimasse hinterher. Sal gluckste immer noch mit zusammengezogenen Lippen vor sich hin. Draco sah ihn böse an. „Wegen dir musste ich dieses widerliche Zeug einnehmen!"Sal zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern. „Selbst schuld, wenn du dir die Nase brechen lässt."Dabei sah er spöttisch auf Draco. Doch dieser drückte ihm einfach das Taschentuch in die rechte Hand. „Danke! Jetzt brauch ich es nicht mehr!"Und grinste gemein. Sal merkte auch sofort warum. „Bäh! Du bist echt ekelig!"(Bäh... Igitt!) Mit diesen Worten warf er das Taschentuch auf Draco, welcher sofort in Deckung ging.

Leider bog in just diesem Augenblick Professor McGonagall um die Ecke und bekam es genau ins Gesicht. Sal sah unschuldig auf Draco. Dieser biss sich gerade auf seine Unterlippe und versuchte ein Lachen zu verkneifen. Minerva McGonagall fand diese ganze Situation aber nicht zu lachen. „Anscheinend geht es ihnen ja wieder besser!"sagte sie zynisch. „Dürfte ich vielleicht erfahren, was zu dieser Schlägerei führte? Und ich will keine Ausreden oder Beschuldigen hören! Damit wir uns gleich richtig verstehen." Ein Seufzer entfuhr beiden Jungs. Dann sahen sie sich beide an. Was sollten sie jetzt machen!? Draco fing dann aber schließlich zu sprechen an. „Es war nichts besonderes! Miss Granger ist nur in mich reingelaufen und ist dabei auf mich gestürzt. Mister Weasley hat diese Szene anscheinend etwas anders bewertet, als sie wirklich war und mir dafür eine auf die Nase gegeben."

Minerva McGonagall sah mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf Draco. Dem war dies sehr unangenehm. „Sie wollen mich wohl veräppeln, Mister Malfoy! Sie erwarten doch nicht etwa von mir, das ich ihnen diese zum Himmel stinkende Geschichte glaube!?"Draco und Sal warfen sich fragende Blicke zu. „Natürlich! Denn es entspricht der Wahrheit, Professor."Sagte Salazar darauf. Minerva McGonagall wollte gerade etwas sagen, aber jemand unterbrach sie.

„Das Überlassen sie mal mir Minerva! Herauszufinden, ob dies die Wahrheit oder eine Lüge war."(Blöder Satz, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich sonst schreiben könnte! schniff) Professor McGonagall drehte sich ruckartig um und sah in das Gesicht von Professor Severus Snape, dem Hauslehrer der Slytherins. „Immerhin bin ich der Hauslehrer dieser Schüler und nicht sie!"Damit winkte er die beiden Jungs zu sich. Welche nur zu gerne von hier verschwinden wollten und sich auch sofort aus dem Staub machten.

Langsam drehte sich Severus Snape um und wollte seinen Schülern folgen. Doch plötzlich hielt er in seinen Bewegungen inne. „Ach übrigens Minerva! Sie haben da etwas grünes im Gesicht auf der linken Seite."Damit zeugte er bei seinem Gesicht die Stelle, wo sich die grünliche Medizin befand. Professor McGonagall fuhr sich sofort mit der Hand über die Stelle. Als sie wieder aufsah, da war Professor Snape verschwunden. Leise vor Wut aufstampfend, verließ sie dann den Krankenflügel.

Die Geschichte, welche Draco Malfoy ihr erzählt hatte, die glaubte sie natürlich nicht. Mit dem Ärmel ihrer Robe wischte sie sich über ihr Gesicht und machte sich dann in Richtung Bibliothek auf. Sie vermutete, das sie dort Hermine Granger finden würde. Und diese würde ihr schon erzählen, wie sich die Geschichte zugetragen hatte.

- währenddessen auf dem Weg in die Kerker -

Severus Snape folgte stumm seinen beiden Schülern. Auch diese Beide redeten kein Wort miteinander, sondern gingen schweigsam nebeneinander her. Ihr Hauslehrer lotste sie in sein Büro. Nachdem er die Tür geschlossen und den Beiden jeweils einen Stuhl an seinem Schreibtisch angeboten hatte, da fing er zu reden an. „Was habt ihr Beiden nur wieder angestellt?"Um seine Frage zu betonen, sah er seine Schüler mit seinen dunklen Augen direkt ins Gesicht. Keine Miene war auf seinem zu erkennbar.

„WIR!?" entfuhr es beiden Jungs. „Warum zum Teufel denkt jeder, das immer wir Schuld sind! Weil wir Slytherins sind, weil ich zufällig der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy bin oder weil wir als Todesser verschrien sind!? Okay, ich mache einige Fouls beim Quidditch und piesacke die anderen Häuser, besonders die Gryffindoofs, wo ich nur kann. Aber deshalb habe ich doch nicht bei jeder Situation angefangen." Damit sah Draco Severus zornig mit verschränkten Armen an.

Doch dieser blieb völlig ruhig. Langsam senkte Severus Snape seinen Blick. Seine Hände verschränkte er ineinander und er stützte seine Arme auf den Tisch. Mit seiner Stirn berührte er dann seine Hände. Dadurch konnten Draco und Sal seine Augen nicht mehr sehen. Aber auf seinen Lippen, da spiegelte sich ein amüsiertes Lächeln wieder. „Du bist wirklich wie dein Vater Draco!"Bei diesen Worten sah er über seine Hände hinweg, Draco an. „Dein Vater wäre in just dieser Situation genauso an die Decke gesprungen wie du. Wahrscheinlich hätte er sogar genau das selbe gesagt."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Mich interessiert ja gar nicht, was in der Bibliothek vorgefallen ist."Dabei lehnte er sich in seinen Stuhl zurück. „Ich bin ja nur in der Krankenstation gewesen, da ich gesehen habe, das ihr dort hin gegangen seit. Eigentlich wollte ich euch beiden nur Bescheid geben, das heute Abend eine weitere Versammlung stattfinden wird. (Na, da wird sich aber jemand freuen. Wieder eine Versammlung!) Das Tor in unsere Welt ist diesmal auch nicht so weit entfernt, wie beim letzten Mal. Ihr findet es nämlich direkt auf dem Quidditchfeld."Hier machte Severus Snape eine Pause und beobachtete, die Reaktion der Jungen. Dracos Gesicht ließ ihn lächeln. Sal schien auch nicht gerade erfreut über diese Nachricht zu sein. Also sprach der schwarzhaarige Mann um die Vierzig weiter. „Aber gebt acht, das euch niemand sieht, wenn ihr durch das Tor schreitet. Mir wurde berichtet, das Voldemort seine Truppen in diese Gegend schickt. Wir müssen ihm ja nicht gleich alles auf einem goldenen Tablett servieren."Dabei zwinkerte er vergnügt.

Draco und Sal sahen sich an. „Damit könnt ihr eigentlich gehen." „Eigentlich!?"fragten beide im Chor. „Ja eigentlich! Aber dies tut nichts zur Sache und kann noch warten!"Salazar hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Draco zuckte nur mit seinen Schultern und stand auf. Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg, die Tür zu öffnen. Sal erhob sich und öffnete fragend den Mund. Aber sein Hauslehrer lehnte mit der Hand ab. Also seufzte Salazar und verließ schließlich zusammen mit Draco den Raum.

Severus Snape sah ihm nach. Kaum das sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, da seufzte auch er. Es war schwer seinen eigenen Sohn zu sehen, mit ihm zu reden, aber ihm die Wahrheit nicht sagen zu dürfen.

Salazar kannte seine Eltern nicht. Okay, seine Mutter kannte er schon. Es war Melissa Malfoy, Lucius Schwester. Als Sal geboren wurde, da war er, wie jedes dragonische Kind auf seine Fähigkeiten und seine Clanart getestet worden. Und genau wie bei den Malfoys war bei dem Test aufgefallen, das Sal ein Halbdragona war. Aber leider hatte Severus sich nicht getraut wie Lucius seinen Sohn einfach in die Zaubererwelt zu entführen, um ihn vor der großen Rolle, welche er jetzt machte, zu beschützen. Dazu fehlte ihm einfach die Kraft. Das lag einmal an seinem Clan, den Basilisken und zweitens an seinem Rang. Damals gehörte er noch nicht zu den priestorianischen Wächtern, sondern er war noch in der Ausbildung.

Abermals entfuhr Severus ein Seufzer. Doch dann musste er lächeln. Er hatte seinen Sohn erst vor einigen Jahren kennengelernt, als er den Rang 1 angekommen und zum Wächter des schwarzen Hohepriesters erkoren worden war. Sal erkannt er nicht. Erst Melissa hatte es ihm schließlich gesagt und auch auf seinen Nachnamen verwiesen. Der Name EPANS war kein anderer Name als Snape, nur rückwärts gelesen. (HeHe... Schade, ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, das jemand darauf kommt. Aber egal! Ich freue mich, das ich endlich wieder etwas von meiner Liste streichen kann, da es in der FF auftaucht ist. Aber das war nur eins von vielen. heul)

Severus, welcher seine Ellbogen auf seinem Tisch abermals abgestützt und seine Finger ineinander verschränkt hatte, lächelte in sich hinein. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, dann würde er seinem Sohn endlich die Wahrheit sagen dürfen. Er musste nur noch etwas warten.

- währenddessen in der Bibliothek -

Hermine Granger, beste Schülerin von Hogwarts, hatte inzwischen die verstreuten Bücher vom Boden aufgesammelt. Nicht nur das, sie hatte sie sogar an die richtigen Stellen in den Regalen eingeordnet. Jetzt stand sie an einem großen Fenster und sah nach draußen. Ginny Weasley saß auf einem Stuhl und beobachtete sie.

Das Wetter war heute mal wieder unter allen Sau. (Sorry!) Es regnete in strömen und prasselte unaufhörlich gegen das Fenster. Hermine bekam dies aber nicht mit. Sie stand einfach nur da und schaute in den Regen hinaus. Ihre Gedanken waren weit weg von Hogwarts. Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie immer wieder diese eine Szene wie Malfoy sie küsste. (Hey wer würde das nicht.)

Langsam zog Hermine ihre Hände zu Fäusten zusammen, so dass das weiße erkennbar wurde. „Das wird er mir büßen!" sagte sie schließlich. Damit drehte sie sich von dem Fenster weg und verließ eiligen Schrittes die Bibliothek.

Ginny konnte ihr gar nicht so schnell folgen, wie Hermine lief. Aber sie versuchte wenigstens mit ihr Schritt zu halten, auch wenn es nicht viel half.

- währenddessen im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum -

Ron saß stocksauer in einem Sessel nahe des Kamins und starrte ins Feuer. Harry saß etwas abseits auf einen Stuhl und beobachtete seinen Freund.

Es war ziemlich ruhig im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die meisten Gryffindors gingen ihren gewohnten Freizeitaktivitäten nach. Niemanden fiel Ron auf, welcher wie von Sinnen ins Feuer starrte. Nur Neville, welcher wieder einmal seine Kröte verloren hatte, ging zu ihm rüber. Eigentlich wollte er Ron nur fragen, ob er seinen Trevor gesehen hatte. Aber als das Wort an ihn richten wollte, da hielt Harry ihn auf.

„Lass ihn lieber in Ruhe! Ron ist heute nicht so gut drauf. Weißt du!?"

Neville drehte seinen Kopf nach rechts zur Seite. Natürlich verstand er nichts. Wie sollte er auch. Er kannte ja die Hintergrund nicht, warum Ron so miesepeterisch in das Feuer starrte. Man hätte meinen können, er versuche das Feuer mit seinem Blick zu löschen. So starrte er in es hinein.

- währenddessen vor dem Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum -

Draco lehnte an der Wand. Er sah an die Decke. Salazar stand vor ihm. Er hatte seinen Kopf zur Seite gelegt und beobachtete seinen Cousin. „Draco was ist!?"Doch dieser schloß einfach nur seine Augen. „Ich spüre, das es passieren wird! Ich kann nur noch nicht sagen, was es ist!"

Fortsetzung folgt!

Autoren blabla!

Puh! Etwas über einen Monat ist vergegangen und ich habe es endlich geschafft, das nächste Kapitel fertig zu stellen. Okay, ich hatte es eigentlich schon vor drei Wochen fertig gehabt, aber es hat mir einfach nicht gefallen. Ich habe den Anfang bestimmt 40 Mal geändert. Aber jetzt gefällt er mir. Wie findet ihr die Kussszene? Ich musste mir erst ein paar Liebesromane und Schnulzen ansehen, eh ich darauf gekommen bin. Vorher war sie ziemlich langweilig. Irgendwie kann ich so was nicht schreiben. Ich weiß zwar, wie sie aussehen muß, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich es umschreiben soll. seufz Das Ende gefällt mir immer noch nicht. Aber ich war irgendwie zu faul weiter daran zu arbeiten. Sorry! Ich verspreche aber hiermit feierlich, dass das nächste Kapitel besser wird. VERSPROCHEN!

Jetzt aber zu meinen lieben, lieben Reviewern. alle in den Arm nehm und sie durchknuddel Erst einmal HALLÖCHEN an alle neuen Kommischreiber, die den Review Button gefunden haben. Ich DANKE euch! sich vor euch auf die Knie werf Ihr wisst gar nicht wie ich diese Kommis brauche. freu Uh, ich muss auffallen, das dieses Lächeln auf den Lippen nicht erstarrt. Mir tun nämlich schon die Wangen weh.

_twix: Danke für dein Review. knuddel Du willst das nächste Kapi!? Hier hast du es!_

_Honigdrache: Danke für dein Review! Ja, ich weiß! Dieses Kapitel hat unendlich lange gedauert. Ich verspreche schneller zu schreiben. gekreuzte Finger hinter dem Rücken YUP! Laut meinem Wörterbuch geht nunquam auch. Ups, ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen. ranschmieg und anfang zu schnurren Es ist aber peinlich, wenn man so einen „krassen"Fehler macht. Zumal mal man sich das Motto rausgeschrieben und an die Wand getackert hat. Echt peinlich!_

_Paula: Danke für dein Review. Boah, der dritte Neue. freu Ich weiß das mit Sal und Draco war verwirrend. Eigentlich war das alles ganz anders geplant. seufz Draco sollte eigentlich als Neville zu Gryffindor. heul Aber es hat einfach nicht mehr gepasst. schniff HiHi... Welcher unbekannte Draco ist!? Welche Szene meinst du? Die auf dem Quidditchfeld? Oder das in der Bibliothek oder das am See!? sich am Kopf kratz Man!? Ich wußte gar nicht, das ich so viele unbekannte Personen habe. Ein Tip!? Hm! überleg Okay! Draco ist ein Drachendragona. Spricht also die Sprache der Drachen. Am Quidditchfeld ist er der Unbekannte mit der tiefen, rauhen Stimme. Das in der Bibliothek ist nicht Draco gewesen. Aber das hat Hermi ja selbst gesagt. Das am See!? überleg Verrat ich nicht! Der Unbekannte der Herm über dem verbotenen Wald geholfen hat!? Ich würde es ja gerne sagen. Aber es geht noch nicht! Vielleicht biste aber ja auch schon selbst darauf gekommen. Puh! Ich habe fertig!_

_HexenLady: Ein bekannter Reviewer! sich an den Hals häng und nich mehr loslaß Danke, Danke, Danke! _

_Teufelsweib: Und noch ein bekannter Reviewer! freu Och, das wollte ich eigentlich nicht. Ich wollte dich nicht mit der Geschichte verwirren. inneres verzogenes Kind: Doch, das war unsere Absicht! _

_anyjule: Und noch ein neuer Reviewer! sich eine Sektflasche greif und die Korken knallen läßt Danke für dein Kommentar. Ja, ich weiß! Sie war am Anfang sehr durcheinander und verwirrend. Ich als Schreiber entfinde das natürlich nicht. Aber das liegt nur daran, weil ich weiß, wie es weiter geht und wozu das GANZE ist. Aber keine Angst, ich werde dieses Vertauschspiel nicht mehr machen. Es passt nämlich nicht mehr. heul Am besten, ich lösche die Geschichte und fange von vorne an. Dann wird es bestimmt besser. seufz_

_Sachmet: anrenn und umrenn Ups! Dat wollt ich nicht! Erst einmal ein RIESENKNUDDLER! So! Jetzt geht es mir besser. Danke für dein Kommi! freu Kann man das Schulmotto wirklich auch anders interpretieren!? Ich hatte nie Latein. Kann es also nicht sagen. schniff Hätte ich gerne gehabt. Als ich mein Abi gemacht habe, da gab es noch keine Lateinklasse. Schweinerei!!!! Astro hätte ich auch gerne gehabt! Aber auch das gab es nicht! heul_

_Hedwig: Ooooooh HEDWIG! entsetzter Blick Hilfe! Thommy lass Hedwig in Ruhe! Hey, mein Kater mag dich! Liegt wohl am Namen! unschuldigen Blick zuwerf Ich mag auch die englischen Storys! Aber leider ist mein Englisch zu 100 miserabel! LEIDER! Aber wozu gibt es Übersetzungsprogramme. Lapi streichel Ja, ich mag auch Mystery Storys und Romance! freu Aber natürlich nur von Draco und Hermi. ÄÄÄÄH! Mein Neffe findet das Paaring Harry Hermi besser. weglauf Ich nich mag! Die passen doch nicht! NEIN! Jetzt aber zu deinem Kommi! Ob Draco und Herm ein Happy End erleben!? dir ins Ohr flüster Das kann ich dir leider noch nicht verraten! SORRY! Aba dat sei gesagt! Ginny und Sal!? Blick zu Decke werf und unschuldig lächel Reicht das als Antwort! Du willst Sal haben! Warte mal! Wo habe ich noch einmal seine Telefonnummer! HiHi..._

Boah! Neuer Rekord! So viele Reviews hatte ich noch nie! Ich hoffe euch gefällt dieses Kapitel etwas. Ihr könnt mir ja wieder ein Kommi hinterlassen! Die anderen Leser böse anseh und .... „DAD! Hier sind schon wieder Muggel, die nicht geantwortet haben!" HeHe... Jetzt bekommt ihr Ärger! Also benutzt den kleinen, rechteckigen Button an der linken Seite unten. Denn... Sonst ruf ich meinen Papi und der besucht euch dann! HMMMMM! energisch mit dem Kopf nick

Bin ja gespannt, ob wir die magische 50 brechen. HeHe....

X


	12. Ein Kuss und seine Folgen Teil 2

Hurra! Endlich habe ich das nächste Kapitel fertig! Leider habe ich jetzt das Problem, das ich nicht ins Internet komme und damit dieses Kapitel nicht Hochladen kann. heul Seit 2 Wochen (Übrigens heute ist der 18.11.04.) komme ich jetzt schon nicht rein. Das ist doch zum Mäuse melken. meckert Ich mal, das es bald wieder geht. Ansonsten liege ich gerade mit einer Angina im Bett. Hat auch was gutes. Ich habe nämlich endlich Zeit, an meiner FF weiterzuschreiben. freu Jetzt aber genug gelabert und viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel 12. Vielleicht finde der eine oder andere ja nach dem Lesen noch die Zeit ein KLITZEKLEINES Kommentar zu schreiben. Ich würde mich jedenfalls freuen. Jetzt aber wirklich genug von mir und viel Spaß. winke winke

P.S. ÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄH HEUL... Jetzt kommt es noch später das Kapitel, weil mich nicht updaten ließ. Gemeinheit! Danke Pureblood für deine Hilfe. knuddel

„..."- gesagtes

... - gedachtes

(...)- Kommentare von, könnt ihr ja überspringen

Dragonis – Die Wahrheit über die Malfoys

Untertitel: Ein Kuss und seine Folgen - Teil 2

Rückblick Kapitel 11

Draco lehnte an der Wand. Er sah an die Decke. Salazar stand vor ihm. Er hatte seinen Kopf zur Seite gelegt und beobachtete seinen Cousin. „Draco was ist!?" Doch dieser schloß einfach nur seine Augen. „Ich spüre, das es passieren wird! Ich kann nur noch nicht sagen, was es ist!"

Salazar Epans legte seinen Kopf schief. „Was genau meinst du!?" Erwartungsvoll sah er den blonden Jungen an. Doch dieser schaute weiterhin zur Decke.

Sal blickte nach rechts und links in den Kerkergang. Als er sich vergewissert hatte, das niemand kam, da hob er beide Arme nach vorne. Seine Handflächen berührten sich und mit dem Mund berührte er die Daumen. (Das sieht ungefähr so aus, als ob er beten würde. Vielleicht könnt ihr euch das dann besser vorstellen.) Langsam führte er seine Arme nach unten. Dabei zog er die Hände auseinander und ein kleines, weißes Licht erschien. In Höhe der Brust blieb er mit seinen Händen stehen. Das kleine Licht tanzte fröhlich zwischen seinen Handflächen. Salazar starrte in es hinein. Kleine Bilder huschten in dem Licht vorbei.

Draco, welcher immer noch an die Decke starrte, löste seinen Blick und blickte jetzt zu Sal. Langsam stieß er sich von der Wand ab und ging zu seinem Cousin hinüber. Vorsichtig legte er seine rechte Hand auf Sals. Dieser blickte ihn erschrocken an. „Du wirst nichts finden!" Mit diesen Worten ließ er ihn los und wollte gehen. „Was meinst du mit, ich werde nichts finden!?" Draco blickte ihn über seine Schulter hinweg an. „Es ist nur ein Gefühl! Also kannst du nichts finden! Wie Severus sagte, der dunkle Lord sammelt seine Anhänger. Wahrscheinlich kommt mein Gefühl davon."

Ein fiepen ließ die beiden Slytherins zusammenzucken. Eine kleine Ratte saß auf dem Boden und sah zu den beiden nach oben. Sal und Draco wechselten verwunderte Blicke.

Erneut fiepste die Ratte und drehte sich dann um. Erst jetzt fiel den beiden ein kleiner, gelblicher Zettel auf dem Rücken auf. Sal, welcher näher an der Ratte stand, bückte sich und legte eine Handfläche auf den Boden. Das kleine Wesen huschte sofort auf diese. Vorsichtig, damit sie nicht runterfiel, erhob er sich und wendete sich Draco zu. Dieser knöppelte etwas umständlich den Zettel ab. Was dem kleiner Nager anscheinend überhaupt nicht gefiel. Das musste Draco leider gleich einige Sekunden später herausfinden, als sie zubiss.

„Auuu!" Draco warf die Ratte, welche noch immer an seinem Finger hing, quer durch den Kerkergang. Etwa in fünf Meter Entfernung klatschte sie auf den Boden. Laut fiepsend lief diese dann weg.

Draco schüttelte noch immer seine rechte Hand, wo die kleine, hinterhältige Nagetier ihn gebissen hatte. „Widerliches Vieh! Ich kann Nager nicht ausstehen." Sagte er und steckte den sich blutenden Finger in den Mund. (Äh, Draco! Du weißt das Ratten Überträger von Krankheiten sind!?) „Ach! Ich mag sie!" Draco runzelte seine Stirn und zog den Finger aus dem Mund. „Ja, Ja! Ich weiß, du hast sie zum fressen gern!" Sal grinste nur bestätigend.

Der blonde Slytherin lies sich davon aber nicht ablenken und entfaltete den kleinen Zettel. „Von wem ist er?" fragte Salazar und schaute jetzt über Dracos Schulter auf den Brief. „Von Tiarra! Anscheinend hat Snape sie auch informiert! Sie schreibt, das wir uns heute Nacht um 23 Uhr auf dem Quidditchfeld treffen."

Sal hob eine Augenbraue. „23 Uhr? Das wird nicht einfach, um diese Zeit aus Hogwarts rauszukommen." Draco seufzte. „Ja, das könnte wirklich ein Problem werden!" Der schwarzhaarige Junge sah sein Gegenüber an. „So wie ich dich kenne Draco, hast du doch bestimmt schon einen Plan, wie wir am besten rauskommen, oder!?" Der Angesprochene lächelte ruhig. „Kann sein! Laß uns jetzt aber erst einmal in unser Zimmer gehen. Dort werde ich dir alles weitere erklären!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich zur geheimen Tür, welche in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin führte. „Apokalypse!" ertönte es im leise im Gang. Ein schweres Schleifen schwoll im Kerker an und die Mauersteine verschoben sich und gaben den Blick auf das Reich der Slytherins frei.

Langsam begaben sich die beiden Jungen hinein. Der Raum war jetzt gut gefüllt, aber nur wenige sahen zur Tür, um zu sehen wer da kam. Aber das Interesse verflog schnell wieder. Draco tippte Sal auf die Schulter und deutete zu der Treppe, welche sich ruhig windend nach oben zu den Schlafsälen (Sieht irgendwie komisch aus. Egal! mit den Schultern zuck) führte.

Schnell durchschritten sie den Raum, damit sie niemand aufhielt und beide huschten wie Wiesel die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafzimmer hoch. Mit einem leisen, aber vernehmbaren Klack, schloß sich die Tür hinter ihnen.

Draco ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen, so dass er jetzt mit dem Bauch die Decke berührte. Sein Gesicht vergrub er ebenfalls.

Sal hingegen zog sich einen Stuhl näher an Dracos Bett. Das Zimmer wirkte viel größer, seit die Betten von Crabbe und Goyle rausgewandert waren. Zwei große Regale erhoben sich an den Wänden lang. Diese waren voll mit Büchern, Karten, zusammengerollten Pergamenten, ... Ein großer, runder Tisch stand vor dem Kamin und zwei bequeme, grünliche Sessel standen neben ihm. Einige Bücher lagen auf der Tischplatte. Eins davon war aufgeschlagen und man konnte der leichte Wind, welcher das Kaminfeuer leicht tanzen ließ, schlug einige Seiten in den Buch weiter vor. Ein kleine Karte wurde von der kleinen Böe erfasst und schwebte langsam zu Boden.

„Also!? Wie lautet dein Plan!" fragte Salazar nach einer Weile. „Hmmmm!" „Draco! Ich kann dich nicht verstehen, wenn du in die Decke sprichst!" „Hm!" Langsam drehte Draco seinen Kopf nach rechts und sah Sal an. Ein kleiner Seufzer entfloh ihm. „Du willst den Plan wissen?" Sein Gegenüber nickte. „Es ist ganz einfach. Ich habe heute wieder Aufsichtspflicht in den Gängen. Ich werde dann einen Zauber über das Schloss legen, damit alle Bewohner einschlafen. Dann können wir auch ohne Probleme aus Hogwarts raus. Außerdem fällt dann auch das Problem wegen der Sicherheit weg. Denn, wenn alle schlafen. Kann auch niemand unser Geheimnis herausfinden." Salazar grinste. „Du hast wirklich einen klugen Kopf zwischen den Schultern. Warum bist du eigentlich nicht der beste Schüler dieser Schule?" Draco seufzte erneut. „Weil ich es nicht will! Außerdem wird dieser Auftrag eh in einem Monat vorbei sein! Warum sollte ich mich also weiter anstrengen. Du weißt gar nicht, wie froh ich bin, wenn das alles hier vorbei ist." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich auf den Rücken und streckte sich ausgiebig.

- währenddessen -

Hermine verließ leicht angesäuert die Bibliothek. Schnellen Schrittes durchlief sie die Gänge von Hogwarts. Ginny, das einzigste Mädchen der Weasleys, war als Hermine die Bibliothek verlassen hatte, ebenfalls aufgesprungen und war ihr nachgelaufen. Leider war diese aber so schnell gelaufen, das sie ihre Freundin schon nach einigen Minuten aus den Augen verloren hatte.

Schwer atmend kam Ginny an der großen Treppe zum halten und hielt sich mit der rechten Hand am Treppenpfosten fest. Ihr Atem kam stoßweise und mit der linken Hand musste sie sich die Taille halten, da sie Seitenstechen durch das zügige Laufen bekommen hatte. Langsam hob Ginny den Kopf und sah die Stufen an, welche nach oben in den Gryffindorturm führten. Ein Seufzer entfloh hier. Aber dann straffte sie den Rücken und lief schnell die Stufen nach oben. Vielleicht war Hermine ja schon im Gemeinschaftsraum.

- währenddessen nicht weit von der großen Treppe entfernt -

Hermine Granger, die beste Schülerin von Hogwarts lief ohne nach rechts und links zu sehen durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Ihre Wangen waren durch das schnelle Tempo, das sie an den Tag legte, leicht gerötet. Völlig gedankenversunken war sie unterwegs, ohne eigentlich genau zu wissen, wo sie lang lief. Erst nach weiteren fünfzehn Minuten kam sie völlig außer Atem zum stehen. In ihrem Kopf schwirrten die Gedanken und immer wieder sah sie vor ihrem geistigen Auge die Szene in der Bibliothek. „Wie konnte er nur?" flüsterte sie leise mehr zu sich als zu einem anderen. „Was bezweckt Malfoy damit?"

Langsam lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand und umschlang mit ihren Armen ihre Schultern. Plötzlich war Hermine kalt. Ihr fröstelte und eine leichte Gänsehaut legte sich über ihre bloßen Beine. Sekunden und Minuten vergingen, ehe sie sich wieder von der Wand löste. Ihre Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt und leise stahl sich eine Träne ihre linke Wange hinunter.

Hermine wischte geistesgegenwärtig diese Träne mit dem Hemdärmel weg. „Warum muss immer mir so was passieren. Ich weiß das Malfoy mich wie die Pest höchstpersönlich hasst, aber musste er mir das antun?"

Vorsichtig berührte Hermine mit den Fingern ihre Lippen. „Das war mein erster Kuss und ich habe ihn an diesen Kerl verloren." Sauer stampfte Hermine mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. „NYARG!" Schrie sie laut. „Warum immer ich?"

Erst jetzt nahm Hermine ihre Umgebung wieder war. Ihre Umgebung war dunkel und ungemütlich geworden. Nur vereinzelt fiel leichtes Fackellicht in den Gang. Die Wände waren moosig und feucht. An den Ecken zwischen der Wand und der Decke hingen vereinzelt Spinnengewebe. Der Boden war feucht und einige Moosflecken waren auch ihm erkennbar. Etwas Wasser fiel in Tropfen von der Decke und zerfiel in viele kleine Tröpfchen auf dem Boden.

Hermine fröstelte, als ein leichter Windhauch ihre Beine umspielte. Sie drehte sich nach hinten, aber hinter ihr erstreckte sich nur ein langer, ebenso feuchter Gang, wie der, indem sie gerade stand.

Langsam, in alle Richtungen blickend, machte Hermine sich auf den Weg, den Gang zurückzugehen. Leider konnte sie sich nicht daran erinnern, ob sie diesen Weg wirklich gekommen war. Sie versuchte Stimmen wahrzunehmen, die ihr den Weg nach draußen zeigten. Aber alles was sie hörte, das war das Wiederhallen ihrer Schritte, welche als Echo von den Wänden reflektiert wurden.

Vorsichtig bog sie in einen Seitenweg. Aber hier sah alles aus wie in dem Weg vorher.

Hermine blieb stehen und ein kleiner Seufzer entfuhr ihr. Traurig blickte in den ungemütlichen Gang. Hier waren sogar noch weniger Fackeln. Fast schwarz lag er dar. Schließlich schüttelte sie ihren buschigen Kopf und wollte den vorigen Weg zurücklaufen, aber als sie sich umdrehte, da klappte ihr der Mund runter. Der Weg! Er war weg. Vor ihr erstreckte sich eine Mauer.

Zuerst dachte Hermine an ein Hologramm. (JaJa... Muggelkinder!) Deshalb streckte sie langsam den Arm aus und versuchte sie zu berühren. Aber als sie mit den Fingern die Wand berührte, da kam sie nicht weiter. Entsetzt lehnte Hermine sich mit beiden ausgestreckten Armen dagegen. Aber die Wand wollte nicht nachgeben.

Ein Geräusch hinter ihr ließ sie zusammenzucken. Entsetzt, mit von der Dunkelheit verengten Pupillen, ruckte sie herum. Aber da war nichts. Ängstlich presste sie sich gegen die Mauer hinter sich.

Erneut hörte Hermine ein Geräusch. Leider konnte sie nichts erkennen, da die Dunkelheit alles verschluckte. Schwer schluckte Herm, um den entstandenen Kloß in ihrer Kehle zu entfernen. Aber es wirkte nicht.

Wieder hörte Hermine etwas. Ängstlich presste sie sich in die Ecke zwischen den beiden Seitenwänden. Denn nur hier fiel leichtes Licht der Fackeln hin und nur hier konnte sie den Gegner auch sehen.

Langsam rutschte sie an den Eckwänden hinunter und kauerte sich hin. Ihren Zauberstab zog sie mit zitternden Händen aus ihrem Umhang heraus und hielt ihn feuerbereit in der rechten Hand. Trotzdem konnte sie nicht verhindern, das ihre Hände zitterte.

Hermine schloß ihre Augen und versuchte sich mit ihrem Gehör zu orientieren, da sie ja in der Dunkelheit eh nichts erkennen konnte.

Ein Schleifen war zu vernehmen. Etwas kroch langsam über den Boden. Außerdem wurde es stetig langsam lauter. Anscheinend kam das Wesen näher. Erschrocken rutschte Hermine wieder in die stehende Position. Ängstlich horchte sie weiter in die Dunkelheit.

Doch dann erstarb das Geräusch. Erschrocken öffnete Hermine die Augen. Aber die Schwärze des Ganges nahm ihr die Sicht.

Plötzlich blieb sie kerzengerade stehen, denn etwas berührte leicht ihr linkes Bein. Ein Schauer zog ihr von der Berührung an bis zu ihrem Nacken hoch, so dass sich ihre Nackenhaare aufstellten. Hermine spürte ihr Herz bis zu ihrem Hals schlagen und ein dicker Kloß erschwerte ihr das Schlucken.

Ein weiterer Schauer überzog sie als sie erneut die Berührung spürte. Langsam fasste sie ihren Mut und senkte ihren Kopf. Die Augen hielt sie zusammengekniffen. Erst als sie den Kopf so tief gesenkt hatte, um zu sehen, was sie berührte, da öffnete sie ganz langsam die Augen.

An ihrem Bein saß eine dicke, fette Ratte. Hermine entfuhr ein kleiner Schrei und mit einem gezielten Tritt beförderte sie den Nager in die Dunkelheit.

- währenddessen nicht weit entfernt in den Kerker von Hogwarts -

Draco schlief ruhig und seelig auf seinem Bett. Black Soul, der schwarze Kater von Draco, lag zusammengerollt vor dem Kamin und schnurrte zufrieden. Salazar hingegen saß in einer ziemlich seltsamen Position in einem Sessel und las ein Buch. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, dann würde Draco auf den Weg zu seinen Pflichten als Vertrauensschüler sein und dann das ganze Schulgebäude in einen tiefen Schlaf legen, damit sie beide ungesehen den Gemäuern entfliehen konnten.

Ein Geräusch neben Sal lies ihn langsam den Kopf heben. Sein Blick fiel auf Draco, welcher sich unruhig auf seinem Bett nach links und rechts warf. Die schwarze, linke Augenbraue von Sal hob sich. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Er konnte nur nicht sagen was es ist. Also erhob er sich aus seinem Stuhl und ging langsam zu Dracos Bett hinüber. Vorsichtig, damit er ihn nicht weckte, setzte er sich mit drauf und fuhr mit einer Hand um das Gesicht seines Cousins. Draco selbst bekam davon nichts mit, denn sein Geist war viel zu tief in der Welt des Traumes gefangen.

Langsam bewegte sich der blonde Junge durch einen Gang. Wie oft war er diesen in der Zwischenzeit schon entlanggelaufen und immer endete er an dieser seltsamen Tür. Immer wieder der gleiche Satz. Immer wieder das gleiche Szenario. Doch diesmal war etwas anders. Draco konnte nur nicht erkennen, was anders war.

Vorsichtig bewegte Draco sich durch die feuchten Kellergewölbe und beobachtete seine Umgebung genaustens. Inzwischen kannte er die nächsten Schritte. In etwa fünf Minuten würde er eine große, alte Tür erreichen, welche mit einem verblassten Symbol bedeckt ist. Danach würden sich die Ereignisse überschlagen und nach gut eine Minute würde alles vorbei sein.

Draco entfuhr ein Seufzer! Laut kam der Seufzer als Echo zurück.

Draco zuckte zusammen. Irgendetwas war anders. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, das sein Traum jemals so real war. Auch konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, das es dort ein Echo gab. Kurz zuckte er mit den Schultern und bewegte sich dann vorsichtig den Gang entlang. Seine Schritte halten laut durch die Kellergewölbe und wurden von die Wänden reflektiert.

So vergingen Minuten. Draco blieb stehen. „Warum ist der Weg plötzlich so lang?" flüsterte er. Langsam drehte er sich um. Die Fackeln hinter ihm, welche das Gewölbe erhellten, erloschen gerade. Auch daran konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern. Dracos Augen verengten sich und er kratzte sich nachdenklich am rechten Ohrläppchen.

Still war es um ihm herum geworden, seit er nicht mehr ging. Vereinzelte vernahm er das Platschen von Wassertropfen, wenn sie auf den nassen Boden oder auf kleinere Pfützen trafen. Draco fröstelte und er zog seinen Umhang mehr an seinen Körper. Dieser Gang war ihm unheimlich. Zumal sich das Szenario verändert hatte und er nicht wußte, was als nächstes kommen würde.

Ein kleiner, schriller Schrei durchbrach die Stille. Dracos Kopf wirbelte herum. Dann vernahm er Worte. „Warum? Warum? Weshalb muss gerade immer mir so was passieren!?"

Als sich etwas warmes auf seine Schultern legte, da hätte Draco nur zu gerne laut aufgeschrieen. Mutig versuchte er das warme Etwas von seinen Schultern zu schlagen. Aber da war nichts. Dann vernahm er in seinem Unterbewusstsein Worte. Worte, die immer lauter wurden.

Draco schreckte hoch. Schwer atmend sah er sich um. Er befand sich wieder in seinem Schlafsaal. Salazar schaute ihm ins Gesicht. „Was!?" gab Draco gereizt von sich. Sal hob beschwichtigend seine Hände. „Ist doch gut! Ich wollte dich nur wecken. Du hast doch jetzt Aufsichtspflicht."

Dracos Blick wirbelte herum und traf die Uhr über dem Kamin. „Ahhhhhh! Verdammt Sal, warum hast du mich nicht früher geweckt?" „Hab ich doch versucht! Aber wenn du schläfst, dann kann dich anscheinend nicht mal ein Blaskapelle wach bekommen!" „Eine was?" fragte Draco überrascht. „Schon gut! Ist nicht so wichtig!" Damit setzte er sich wieder auf seinen Platz beim Kamin und beobachtete Draco, wie er als wäre er von einer Tarantel gestochen, aus dem Zimmer fegte. Seine Augen verengten sich. Vorsichtig erhob er sich und erneut erschuf er das kleine Licht in seinen Händen. In ihm konnte er sehen, wie Draco die Gemeinschaftsraum verließ und sich schnellstens aus den Kellergewölben entfernte. Langsam verschloss er seine beiden Händen und das Licht verschwand.

Trotzdem bewegte er sich nicht weiter sondern verharrte in seiner Position. Hörte auf seine Umgebung. Nach einer Minute stand er noch immer auf der Stelle und hörte in die Stille des Zimmers. Doch dann bewegte er ruckartig den Kopf und ging schnellen Schrittes zu seinem Bett hinüber. Mit einem Griff unter sein Kopfkissen, zog er kleinen Gegenstand heraus. Das kleine, silbrigfarbene Ding klappte auf und Sals Finger flogen über den unteren Teil des Gegenstandes. (HeHe... Weiß jemand was für ein Gegenstand es ist? Wenn nicht, dann werdet ihr es mit dem nächsten Satz bestimmt wissen. sich freudig die Hände reibt) Dann legte er es gegen sein Ohr und hörte auf das Tutsignal. Während er das machte, bewegte er sich zu Tür und lehnte sich mit dem freien Ohr dagegen. Aber er vernahm keine Geräusche in dem Treppengang. Alles war ruhig. Sämtliche Slytherins außer den Vertrauensschülern schliefen bereits oder befanden sich in ihren Schlafsälen.

„JA!" meldete sich eine Stimme im Handy. (HeHe...) „Es ist soweit!" „Bist du dir sicher SAL!?" „Natürlich! Lange wird es nicht mehr dauern! Er reagiert immer stärker!" „Hat er was mitbekommen?" „Nein! Er ist auch nicht hier, sondern er hat Aufsicht in Hogwarts und wird in den nächsten Stunden nicht mehr herkommen. Außerdem ist doch heute eine Versammlung!" „Versammlung?" hörte er fragend am anderen Ende. „Wusstest du das nicht?" Stille. Niemand antwortete Salazar. „Noch nicht! Wann soll die Versammlung stattfinden?" „Um 24 Uhr unserer Zeit! Der Durchgang befindet sich diesmal auf dem Quidditchfeld von uns." „Gut! Wir werden uns dann auf der Versammlung sehen! Bitte sei vorsichtig!" „Das bin ich doch immer!" Damit beendete er das Gespräch. Langsam sank sein Arm mit dem Telefon nach unten. Sein Blick war glasig. „Verdammt!" entfuhr es Sal und er wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen. Jetzt war es an der Zeit für ihn, sich auf die Versammlung vorzubereiten.

- währenddessen an einem fernem Ort -

Melissa ließ ihren Arm sinken. Jetzt, wo sie das Gespräch mit ihrem Sohn beendet hatte, da machte sie sich sorgen. „Warum hat man mich nicht informiert, das heute eine Versammlung ist!?" Ihr Blick richtete sich auf das Fenster. Langsam bewegte sie sich darauf zu und schaute hinaus. Der Himmel verfärbte sich rötlich und die Sonne schickte sich gerade daran unter zu gehen. Angestrahlt von der Sonne, schienen die wenigen Wolken am Himmel rosafarbend. Aber darüber war der Himmel schon dunkel. „24:00 Uhr!" murmelte sie vor sich hin. Doch dann verfinsterte sich ihr Blick und sie wandte sich dem großem Schreibtisch in dem Zimmer zu. Schnell durchquerte sie den Raum um zu dem Tisch zu gelangen. Dort öffnete sie eine der Schubladen und entnahm ihr eine kleine Pergamentrolle. Flick schrieb sie einige Worte drauf und verschloss den Brief magisch. Dann begab sie sich wieder zum Fenster zurück und öffnete es.

Ein kalter Wind blies ihr ins Gesicht, als sie die Fensterflügel öffnete. Die Temperaturen waren drastisch gesunken und man konnte den herannahender Herbst spüren. „Epistula Animagus Avis!" (Bitte beschwert euch nicht über den Zauberspruch. Ich habe nie Latein gehabt und habe die Wörter einfach hintereinander geschrieben. Sorry!) Das Pergament begann zu leuchten und einige Sekunden später, da saß ein kleiner Vogel auf der Hand von Melissa. „Flieg Avis! Flieg zu Lucius Salazar Malfoy in Malfoy Manor, in England Und beeil dich. Es ist sehr wichtig!" Ein kleines Piepsen bestätigte ihre Bitte. Dann begann der kleine Vogel mit seinen Flügeln zu schlagen und erhob sich leicht in die Luft. Noch einmal piepste er. Melissa nickte. Schließlich drehte sich das Vögelchen um und flog in den Nachthimmel hinaus.

- währenddessen in England -

Das große, alte Herrenhaus der Familie Malfoy lag ruhig und verlassen in der Dunkelheit. Alle Fenster waren dunkel. Nur in einem leuchtete ein schwaches Licht. Das Arbeitszimmer von Hausherren lag still dar. Er selber saß in seinem Stuhl am Schreibtisch und überflog gerade eine Pergamentrolle mit verschiedenen Schriftzeichen.

Ein leises klopfen ließ Lucius aufblicken. „Herein!"

Vorsichtig öffnete sich die Tür und Narzissa betrat den Raum. Sie trug nur ein leichtes dunkelrotes Nachthemd mit Trägern und ihre sonst hochgesteckten Haare, fielen ihr geschmeidig über die Schultern. Leise verschloss sie die Tür und lächelte ihrem Ehemann entgegen. „Mußt du noch lange arbeiten?" Lucius lächelte wissend. „Ich denke, das ich in den nächsten Minuten fertig bin. Geh lieber wieder ins Bett. Ich komme dann gleich mach!" „Das sagst du immer!" sagte Narzissa lächelnd. „Ich werde mich jetzt hier hinsetzen und warten, bis du fertig bist!"

Lucius musste kurz auflachen. „Du bist unmöglich Liebling. Ich verspreche, ich werde in den nächsten fünfzehn Minuten ins Bett kommen." Narzissa schüttelte energisch den Kopf, so dass ihre langen, blonden Haare in alle Richtungen flogen und schließlich elegant über ihre Schultern fielen. „Nein! Ich werde schön hier warten. Ich traue dir nämlich nicht, denn du bist immerhin ein Slytherin." Bei diesen Worten grinste sie gemein, da sie genau wußte, wie er darauf reagierte.

Lucius Malfoy blitzte sie böse aus seinen stahlgrauen Augen entgegen. „Was meinst du mit Slytherin!?" Seine Worte klangen kalt und gefühllos. Langsam erhob er sich und ging gefährlich schnell auf sie zu. „Würdest du das wiederholen, was du gerade gesagt hast!"

Narzissa schaute ihm entschlossen in die stahlgrauen Augen. „Du bist immerhin ein Slytherin!" wiederholte sie.

Lucius stemmte seine Arme auf die Lehnen des Sessels, auf dem Narzissa platz genommen hatte und sah ihr direkt ins Gesicht. Diese Situation nutzte sie jetzt aus und umarmte ihren Ehemann. Sie lächelte ihm ins Gesicht und küsste ihn dann auf den Mund. „Ich hab es nicht ernst gemein. Ich wollte dich nur von deiner Arbeit losreißen, was mir ja auch gelungen ist." Dabei grinste sie ihm ins Gesicht.

Lucius konnte nicht anders. Er musste einfach anfangen zu lachen. „Du bist wirklich unmöglich! Ich glaube, das ist der Grund, warum ich mich in dich verliebt habe!"

Narzissa lächelte wissend. „Sag es!" flüsterte sie verträumt. Lucius sah sich kurz in seinem Arbeitszimmer um, als ob er sich vergewissern müsste, das sie allein sind. Doch dann lächelte auch er und langsam näherte er sein Gesicht ihrem. Narzissa schloß die Augen und erwartete den Kuss. Doch leider kam es nicht dazu.

Ein leises klopfen war zu hören. Lucius sein Kopf schnellte nach oben und schaute direkt zum Fenster. Narzissas Blick fiel ebenfalls auf das kleine Wesen hinter der Glasscheibe. „Was...?!" Zu mehr war sie nicht fähig.

Lucius erhob sich und ging zum Fenster hinüber. Vorsichtig öffnete er es. Der kleine Vogel flog hinein und umflog schwirrend Lucius Kopf. Narzissa hatte sich jetzt ebenfalls erhoben und starrte auf das kleine Wesen, welche immer noch den Kopf ihres Mannes umkreiste. Dem ging das allmählich auf den Senkel und deshalb packte er ihn unsanft, indem er mit der ganzen Hand zupackte. „Animagus Avis mutatio retro!" (JaJa, ich weiß. Das ist natürlich völlig falsches Latein. Aber wie gesagt, ich hatte nie Latein.)

Das kleine, vogelartige Geschöpf in Lucius Malfoys Hand leuchtete auf und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde, da hatte sich das Vögelchen in den Brief zurückverwandelt.

Narzissa berührte Lucius Schulter. „Von wem ist er?" Ihr Ehemann sah sie aber nicht an, sondern er öffnete das Schriftstück und überflog die Zeilen. Dann drehte er sich ruckartig um, so dass er die Hand von Narzissa wegschlug. Sie sah ihn entsetzt an. „Ist etwas passiert?"

„Heute ist eine Versammlung!" Narzissa Augen weiteten sich. „Was!? Wie!? Warum sind wir nicht informiert worden?" Lucius stand an seinem Schreibtisch und stützte seine Arme auf ihn. Seine Augen huschten über seinen Tisch hin und her.

Narzissa bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. „Wer hat dir den Brief geschrieben?" Doch Lucius antwortete nicht. „Lucius!" sagte sie scharf. Erst jetzt erwachte er aus seiner Starre. „Der Brief ist von Melissa!" „Woher weiß sie von der Versammlung?" „Keine Ahnung, aber ich denke, das wir das herausfinden werden." Mit diesen Worten stieß er sich von seinem Schreibtisch ab und verließ zügigen Schrittes den Raum. Narzissa lief ihm nach.

„Warte Lucius!" Doch dieser bog gerade in ein Zimmer ein und machte keine Anstalten anzuhalten. Narzissa blieb also nichts weiteres übrig als ihm zu folgen. Schwer atmend erreichte sie schließlich ihr Schlafzimmer. Kurz blieb sie im Türrahmen stehen und schaute auf Lucius, welcher gerade etwas im Schrank suchte und dabei die Kleidungsstücke quer in den Raum warf.

Narzissa legte ihren Kopf leicht schief und beobachtete ihren Ehemann bei seiner Suchaktion. Doch irgendwann wurde sie des wartens überdrüssig und sie betrat das gemeinsame Zimmer. Leise schloß sie die Tür und begab sich zu Lucius. Beruhigend legte sie ihm die rechte Hand auf den Rücken, was ihn leicht zusammenzucken ließ. „Laß gut sein! Ich such es!" Damit schob sie ihren Mann sanft zur Seite und das Gleiche machte sie mit einigen Kleidern und Hemden. Dann hockte sie sich hin und durchsuchte den unteren Bereich des Schrankes.

Eine Minute später entnahm sie ihm eine kleine Schmuckkassette, welche sie Lucius übergab. Dieser nahm sie sofort entgegen und ging zum Ehebett hinüber, wo er sich auf die rechte Seite setzte.

Narzissa folgte ihm nicht gleich sondern sie griff sich einen langem Mantel, welchen sie sich sofort überlegte. Erst jetzt begab sie sich zu ihrem Ehemann. Dieser sah ihr entgegen. Als sie einen Meter vor ihm anhielt, da erhob er sich und öffnete das Kästchen. Ein weißes Licht tanzte fröhlich in der Kassette.

Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy sahen sich kurz an und dann nickten sie sich zu. „Umbra porta! Schattentor!" sagten beide gleichzeitig. Das helle Licht breitete sich aus bis es den ganzen Raum erfüllte und als sich die Helligkeit langsam legte, da waren die Lucius und Narzissa verschwunden.

- etwa eine Stunde früher in Hogwarts -

Draco huschte gerade durch den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin und stand ungeduldig vor der Eingangsmauer. Nur langsam verschoben sich die großen Mauersteine und gaben dahinter den Weg frei. Doch Draco wartete nicht bis sie sich komplett geöffnete hatte, sondern er huschte vorher schon heraus.

Elegant lief er die Kerkergänge nach oben und fluchte innerlich dafür, das er als Vertrauensschüler zu spät kommen würde.

- währenddessen -

Kleine Tränen sammelten sich in Hermines Augen und liefen schließlich über ihre Wangen nach unten.

„Wieso immer ich? Was habe ich nur getan, das es immer mich trifft? Erst der Fremde, dann das mit Malfoy und jetzt noch dieser Ort hier!" Hermines Kopf schoss nach oben. „Der Fremde!" Sie durchwühlte ihre Tasche und zog schließlich die kleine Karte heraus, welche ihr der Fremde gegeben hatte.

Sorgfältig betrachtete sie die Karte. Aber es war nichts besonderes daran zu erkennen.

Hermine war mit den Nerven am Ende. Langsam rutschte sie an der Wand runter. Die Tränen liefen ihr jetzt Sturzbachweise über die Wangen. Leise entfuhren ihr einige Schluchzer.

„Bitte! Ich brauch Hilfe! Kann mir denn niemand helfen?" Eine Träne fiel auf die Karte. Das bewirte bei ihr, das der schwarze Drache anfing zu leuchten. Hermine starrte mit Tränen in den Augen auf das Bild. „Was!?" Das Licht umhüllte Hermine.

- nicht weit entfernt von Hermine -

Draco stoppte plötzlich in seinen Bewegungen. „Was!?" Ein Licht umhüllte ihn auf einmal und sein Körper füllte sich so seltsam an.

Fortsetzung folgt!

´.....................................................................................................................

Autoren BlaBla!

Fertig! freu und springt im Kreis herum Endlich das Kapitel fertig und schwer mit dem neuen Kapitel beschäftigt. Irgendwie habe ich ziemlich lange gebraucht, um dieses hier abzuschließen. Hatte eine kleine Schaffenskrise. heul Aber wenigstens habe ich jetzt endlich geschafft. Jaaaaaaa!

Noxrosa: Sal und Ginny!? Warum denkt ihr alle, das aus den beiden ein Paar wird? grins

Halbelfe: Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl! lol

Honigdrache: Ja, aber es ist doch peinlich, wenn man so einen Fehler macht. grins Obwohl, wenn man Wörterbuch nachsieht, dann gibt es beide Wörter und sie scheinen sehr sinnverwandt zu sein.

HiHi... Wirklich!? Wenigstens eine(r) dem das auffällt. Riesenknuddler verteil

Paula: Schön, das du einige Lösungen herausgefunden hast. Leder werden aber einige Rätsel erst später gelöst. Ich muss es ja noch etwas spannend lassen. fg

Anyjule: Danke für dein Review! Muss dich gleich mal dafür Knuddeln!


	13. Schwere Träume oder in einer anderen Wel...

Hallöchen zusammen! fröhlich in die Runde winkt

Ich weiß! Ich habe schon sehr lange nicht mehr gepostet. Aber ihr hättet mich vierteilen oder foltern können, es hätte nichts gebracht. Ich hatte eine kleine Schaffenskrise, welche ich hoffentlich klopft auf Holz endlich überwunden habe. Mir ist einfach die Muse in meinem Zimmer abhanden gekommen. Okay! Ich glaube, ich sollte langsam mal wieder aufräumen. fg Aber lassen wir das! Ich wünsche jeden der das jetzt liest VIEL SPAß und ich würde mich wirklich, wirklich riesig freuen, wenn der eine oder andere ein Kommentar schreiben würde. BITTTTTTEEEEEEEEEE! _auf Knie rutscht_

Disclaimer: Mir gehört außer den neuen Personen und der anderen Welt nichts. Der Rest gehört JKR. Leider! )

Paarings: Noch immer DMxHG ), SSxGW, HPx... – HA, jetzt dachtet ihr, ihr habt mich. Neeee... Das behalt ich noch für mich. BÄH! _Zunge rausstreck und mit dem rechten Auge zwinkert_

„..."- gesagtes

... - gedachtes

(...)- Kommentare von, könnt ihr ja überspringen

Dragonis – Die Wahrheit über die Malfoys

Untertitel: Schwere Träume oder in einer anderen Welt

Rückblick Kapitel 12

„Bitte! Ich brauch Hilfe! Kann mir denn niemand helfen?" Eine Träne fiel auf die Karte. Das bewirkte bei ihr, das der schwarze Drache anfing zu leuchten. Hermine starrte mit Tränen in den Augen auf das Bild. „Was?" Das Licht umhüllte sie.

- nicht weit entfernt von Hermine -

Draco stoppte plötzlich in seinen Bewegungen. „Was?" Ein Licht umhüllte ihn auf einmal und sein Körper füllte sich so seltsam an.

Sein Körper war in eine Art Starre übergegangen. Jeglicher Versuch sich aus dieser zu befreien, scheiterte. Also was blieb Draco anderes übrig, als sich seinem Schicksal zu ergeben und das Geschehnis über sich ergehen zu lassen. Die Helligkeit des Lichts nahm und bald nahm es die ganze Umgebung ein. Schnell wurde alles in einem Umkreis von 5 Metern verschluckt.

Unweit von diesem Gang entfernt, da stand Blaise Zabini. Ungeduldig klopfte er mit dem Fuß auf den Boden und schaute jetzt zum wiederholten Male auf seine Uhr. „Verdammt, Draco! Wo bist du? Du bist doch sonst immer so pünktlich und kommst nicht zu spät." Wieder schaute er auf seine Uhr. „ARG!" schrie er kurz auf und verschreckt damit einen jungen Erstklässler vom Hause Gryffindor, welcher gerade von einer Strafarbeit zurückkam. Doch das störte den Slytherin nicht. Dieser drehte sich nämlich gerade ruckartig auf seinem Absatz um, so dass sein Umhang hochflog und huschte die Treppe zu den Kerkern hinunter.

Forschen Schrittes lief Blaise den Gang entlang und bog um die Ecke. Erschrocken blieb er stehen. Ein weißes Licht erhellte den Raum.

Blaise musste sich seine Augen verdecken, denn die Helligkeit brannte in ihnen. Aber auch das half nichts, denn es drang durch die Finger.

Weitere Sekunden vergingen und dann war alles vorbei. Blaise öffnete ein Auge und musste sie sich mehrmals reiben, da er so stark geblendet wurde, das es ihm unmöglich war was zu sehen. Erst als einige weitere Sekunden verstrichen waren, da gewöhnte sich seine Augen wieder an den dunklen Gang.

Verwundert legte Blaise seinen Kopf auf die rechte Seite und kratzte sich am Kopf. Er wußte nicht, was er sagen oder denken sollte. Jedenfalls war dieses weiße Licht verschwunden. Verwundert blinzelte Zabini mehrmals als die große Hogwartsuhr plötzlich zu schlagen begann. Erschrocken sah er auf seine und ein kleiner Schreckenslaut entfuhr ihm. Ohne weiter über das Geschehene nachzudenken, lief Blaise schließlich Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum weiter, um Draco zu holen.

- währenddessen bei einem jungen, blonden Slytherin -

Draco hatte sein Gleichgewicht verloren. Langsam war er auf die Knie gesunken und musste sich mit den Armen abstützen, damit er nicht noch weiter vornüber fiel. Leichte Übelkeit machte sich in seinem Körper breit und siegt langsam in seinen Kopf, wo sie als Kopfschmerzen endeten. Die Augen fest zusammengepresst, damit er das Licht durch seine Lider nicht mehr wahrnehmen konnte, warte er einfach nur noch ab. Sich dem Schicksal ergebend.

Sein Körper füllte sich so leicht an und Draco merkte, das sich sein Körper vom Boden abgehoben hatte. Sein Gefühl für Zeit war verschwunden. Er wußte nicht, wie lange er jetzt schon in dieser Gefangenschaft war, als ein Ruck durch seinen Leib ging. Unsanft berührte Draco den Boden. Seine Knie schmerzten und als er seine Finger bewegte, da konnte er die Feuchtigkeit des Bodens spüren. Seine sich krampfhaft zusammengezogenen Finger, lösten sich vorsichtig und ließen die feuchte Erde frei. Leise atmete Draco ein und aus. Er konnte trotzdem hören, wie sein Atem als Echo von etwas zurückgeworfen wurde.

Langsam hob Draco seinen Kopf. Ihm war immer noch übel von ... Ja, wovon denn eigentlich. Er wußte es nicht. ARG! Verdammtes Licht Schoß es durch seinen Kopf. Was sich aber als Fehler herausstellte, denn er hatte seine Kopfschmerzen vergessen.

Nur zögerlich begab Draco sich aus seiner Kauerstellung. Seine Augen hatte er noch immer geschlossen. Erst nach einigen Sekunden öffnete er sie. Aber wirklich was sehen konnte er nicht. Dunkelheit umgab den junge Slytherin. Nur ab und zu war das Platschen von Wasser auf dem Boden zu hören.

Ruhig, ohne Hektik sah Draco nach links und rechts. Aber wirklich was sehen konnte er nichts. Die Schwärze seiner Umgebung ließ keinen Blick zu. Ein Seufzer entfuhr Draco. Ob er sich noch in dem Kerkergang befand, das konnte er nicht genau sagen. Aber eins wußte Draco. Dies war nicht mehr Hogwarts.

Erneut seufzte Draco, als er sich vorsichtig aufrichtete. (A.v.R. Nur ein kleiner Tip. Draco sitzt auf dem Boden. Er steht noch nicht.) Die Feuchtigkeit des Bodens wurde sofort von seinem Umhang aufgenommen. Doch es störte ihn herzlich wenig. Draco hatte gerade ein anderes Problem, was er so schnell wie möglich beheben musste. Die Dunkelheit! Draco durchwühlte die Taschen seines Umhanges nach seinem Zauberstab. Als plötzlich sein Kopf hochschnellte und er sich mit seiner rechten Hand gegen die Stirn haute.

„Verdammt!" entfuhr es ihm. „Ich hab meinen Zauberstab vergessen!" Draco fluchte leise in die Dunkelheit. Wie konnte ihm nur so ein Anfängerfehler passieren. Er schüttelte seinen kopf, so dass seine weißblonden Haare leicht in alle Richtungen flogen. „Das glaub ich einfach nicht! Heute ist nicht mein Tag. Ich hätte im Bett bleiben sollen!" fluchte Draco weiter. Ein schwerer und lauter Seufzer entfloh seinem Mund, welcher sofort geräuschvoll von den Wänden in seiner Nähe zurückgeworfen wurde.

- währenddessen -

Hermine klammerte sich immer noch an die kleine Karte. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, da das grelle Licht der Karte sie geblendet hatte. Ihr Atem ging schnell und sie konnte sich nur schwer konzentrieren. Müde rieb sich kurz über ihre Augen. Als sie ein Geräusch wahrnahm. Ein langgezogenes Geräusch, welches die Härchen auf ihren Armen aufstellte. Entsetzt ließ sie die Karte fallen und umklammerte panisch ihren Zauberstab. Darauf gefasst, das sie jederzeit ein Untier wie ein Basilisk anfallen könnte. Bitte lass es keinen Basilisken sein! Bitte lass es keinen Basilisken sein Immer wieder betete Hermine diesen Satz vor sich nieder. Sich an der Hoffnung klammernd, versuchte sie so wenig Geräusche wie nur möglich zu machen. Bitte lass es keinen Basilisken sein wiederholte Hermine.

Dabei bekam Hermine nicht mit, das der schwarze Drache, welcher noch vor einigen Sekunden auf der Karte gewesen war, verschwand.

- währenddessen bei Draco -

Draco hatte sich inzwischen an seine Situation gewöhnt. Mit seinen Händen versuchte er sich in der Umgebung zu recht zu finden. „Ah, da ist eine Wand!" Langsam zog er sich an ihr hoch. „Schon mal gut! Ich stehe wenigstens!" gab Draco zynisch von sich. Sein Kopf drehte sich nach links und rechts, aber sehen konnte er immer noch nichts.

Erneut fuhr er sich über die geschlossenen Augenlider und seine Stirn, da sich doch einige Haare aus seiner Frisur gelöst hatten. In der Hoffnung, seinen immer noch eingeschränkten Blick damit schärfen zu können, legte er seine Hand auf seine Lider. Doch als er seine Hand wegnahm, da sah er immer noch das Schwarz der Dunkelheit. Erneut entfuhr ihm ein Seufzer. „Wieso immer ich? Kann nicht mal ein anderer diese Probleme haben? Potter zum Beispiel. Aber nein! Warum denn den ARMEN, BEMITLEIDENDSWERTEN JUNGEN-DERÜBERLEBT-HAT mal in so eine Situation bringen! NEIN! Malfoy hat es verdient. Ich danke dir dafür Merlin! NYARG!" Schrie Draco seinen Frust heraus.

Doch da Draco nicht dumm war, gab er das rumschreien auf und ging langsam, sich an der Wand vorwärts tastend, seinen Weg. Irgendwo musste diese Wand ja hinführen. Vielleicht würde er dann da ein „bisschen" Licht haben! Ein weiterer Seufzer entdrang Draco und wiederum fiel ihm nicht auf, dass der Schluchzer erneut als Echo von den Wänden reflektiert wurde. Er bahnte sich weiter seinen Weg. Dabei sich immer wieder mal über die Augen und seine Schläfen reibend.

- währenddessen -

Hermine stand noch immer in der Ecke und hielt ihren Zauberstab feuerbereit vor sich. Kleine Schweißperlen hatten sich auf ihrer Stirn gebildet und sie versuchte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit zu starren. Aber so angestrengt sie auch versuchte etwas erkennen oder sehen zu können, es half nichts. Alles blieb still, wenn man mal von den Wassertropfen absah, welche gelegentlich von der Decke auf den Boden fielen.

Mit einem Stöhner ließ sie ihren Zauberstab sinken und wischte sich mit der rechten Hand über ihr Gesicht. Einige Haarsträhnen hatten sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst und hingen ihr wirr in die Stirn und auf die Wangen. Aber das störte sie nicht.

Erschöpft ließ Hermine sich nach hinten fallen und berührte mit dem Rücken die Wand. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, das sie die Karte nicht mehr in der Hand hatte. Entsetzt weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie durchwühlte panisch ihre Taschen. Da sie die Visitenkarte dort nicht wiederfand, schaute sie auf den Boden und entdeckte sie glücklicherweise. Sie lag gut einen Meter von ihrem Standort entfernt.

Langsam schaute Hermine in die Dunkelheit. Dann holte sie tief Luft und nahm all ihren Mut zusammen. Flink wie eine Schlange beim Angriff, lief sie zu der Karte und hob sie geschwind auf. Ohne weiter zu überlegen oder sich umzusehen, stürzte sie zurück in ihre schützende Ecke. (A.v.R. Das ist blöd! Mir gefällt dieses Kapitel nicht. Aber ich denke, ich muss langsam mal etwas Spannung wieder in diese Geschichte bringen. Okay! So spannend ist das nun auch wieder nicht. WÄH! Ich geb es zu. Ich habe gerade eine kleine Schaffenskrise. BÄH! Wo ist meine Muse!)

Hermines Atem ging schnell. Ihr Brustkorb hebt und senkte sich ruckartig. Die Anspannung der ganzen Situation war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. In ihrer rechten Hand ruhte ihr Zauberstab und in der Linken hielt sie krampfhaft die Karte. Mit dem Rücken berührte sie wieder die Wand. Ihre Augen suchten erneut die Dunkelheit ab. Aber alles blieb ruhig.

Erschöpft rutschte Hermine die Wand hinunter. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie die Müdigkeit, welche sich langsam in ihrem erschöpften Körper ausbreitete. Sie war kaum noch fähig ihre Augen offen zu halten. (A.v.R. Immerhin hat sie auch in der vergangenen Nacht nicht viel geschlafen.) Mit geschlossenen Augen legte sie ihren Kopf gegen die angenehm kühle Wand. Die Schläfrigkeit übermannte sie. Ihr Geist trat in die Traumwelt über.

In ihrem Traum stand Hermine wieder in dem langem Gang, welchen sie erneut entlang lief. Wieder endete ihr Weg vor der Tür aus schwarzen Holz, an der die schwarze Farbe abblätterte. Das große Siegel war nur schwach zu erkennen. Die silberne Farbe, mit der es gezeichnet wurde, war fast verblasst. Nur hier und da waren noch einige Farbkleckse zu erkennen, welche sich vom Relief abhoben. Trotzdem konnte Hermine den Drachen mit dem Stab in seinen Klauen sehen. Abermals wurde sie von einem unbekannten Wesen angegriffen und erneut vernahm sie die Stimme, welche zu ihr sprach. „Bist du das IMAGO?"

Hermine öffnete ihren Mund und wollte gerade darauf antworten, als plötzlich alles schwarz um sie herum wurde. Die Tür, der Gang verschwanden. Hermine stand in einem dunklem Raum, der zu allen Seiten hin kein Ende nehmen wollte. Es gab weder Wände, noch eine Decke.

Hermines Blick wanderte in die Finsternis ihrer Umgebung, aber sie konnte nichts erkennen. Langsam fuhr ihr Blick zu Boden. Auf der Erde war alles schwarz, abgesehen von einigen hellen Flecken. Hermine legte ihren Kopf schief und kniff die Augen leicht zusammen, als sie sich vorsichtig einem näherte. Nur zögerlich beugte sie ihn und berührte ihn sanft. Schweigsam strich sie mit ihrer Hand über den Grund. Etwas silbernes schien durch das Schwarz hindurch. Verwundert blinzelte Hermine. Schließlich stand sie entschlossen auf und griff in ihren Umhang, dem sie ihren Zauberstab entnahm. „Vento in optimum quemque excitato!" Kaum das Hermine diese Worte ausgesprochen, da erhob sich um sie herum ein gewaltiger Sturm. Der schwarze Dreck und Staub wurde in die Luft gewirbelt und entblößte ein Siegel gewaltigen Ausmaßes auf dem Boden.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich, denn sie hatte dieses Wappen schon einmal gesehen. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, da gab plötzlich der Boden unter ihren Füßen nach und sie fiel in die Tiefe. Hermine wollte schreien, aber kein Laut entkam ihrem Mund. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen und sie ruderte wie wild mit den Armen. Ihr Körper drehte sich dabei und Hermine spürte wie sie jetzt kopfüber nach unten stürzte. Immer schneller und schneller.

Dann traf sie ein Blitz hellen Lichtes und sie schloß ruckartig ihre Augen. Als sie diese wieder öffnete, war ihr freier Fall beendet und sie schwebte gut 10 Meter über dem Quidditchfeld. Regen peitschte ihr ins Gesicht und der Sturm warf Hermine nach rechts und links. Trotzdem schwebte sie ruhig dem Rasenfeld entgegen. Vorbei an den gewaltigen Zuschauertribünen und den Torkörben.

So gewaltsam der Sturm über dem Stadium herrschte, so wehte hier im Innern so gut wie kein Lüftchen. Langsam schwebte Hermine dem Mittelkreis für die Ballfreigabe entgegen. Dort stand eine schwarzgekleidete Person mit einem riesigen Stab in Form einer Sense. Auf seinem Rücken ruhten vier gewaltige Flügel.

Hermine kannte diesen Traum. Sie hatte ihn schon einmal gehabt, aber damals stand sie unten auf dem Rasen, und versuchte dem Sturm zu entkommen. Aber etwas war anders. Denn etwa 20 Meter von ihrer Stelle aus, da stand sie selbst. Ihr Umhang und ihre langen, braunen - welligen Haare wehten im Wind. Ihr Gesicht glänzte nass und eine Haarsträhne hing ihr in die Stirn.

Wie schon beim ersten Mal, konnte sie sehen, wie der unheimliche Fremde seinen Stab über den Kopf hob und mit einem gewaltigen Schlag in den Boden des Quidditchstadiums schlug. Beim Einschlag ging in einer Wellenbewegung ein Loch auf und wurde zunehmend größer.

Hermine schwebte über dem Szenario und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Denn ihr eigenes Selbst stand seelenruhig dem Angriff gegenüber. Nicht nur das, sie bewegte sich sogar auf ihn zu.

Und dann traf die Druckwelle Hermines Körper. Viele Schnitte schlugen sich in ihren Körper und sie wurde nach hinten geworfen. Aber statt liegen zu bleiben, erhob sie sich sofort wieder, indem sie ihren Körper mit den Armen noch oben drückte. Langsam drehte sie sich der fremden Person zu.

Das Loch, welches sich durch den Angriff geöffnet hatte, kam ihr entgegen. Aber Hermine störte dies nicht. Sie wußte, das es sie niemals erreichen würde und sah der zweiten Druckwelle entschlossen entgegen. Der Boden um sie herum gab nach und die Erde stürzte ins absolute Nichts. Es wurde heiß und Hermine fühlte sich wie in der Sauna. Kleine Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf ihrer Stirn und liefen langsam über ihre Wangen nach unten.

Vorsichtig sah Hermine über den Rand ihres Felsvorsprunges und sie konnte sehen, wie das Innere des Planeten, blubbernd um sie herumfloss. Aber es störte sie nicht.

Hermine (A.v.R. Die Hermine, welche über dem Stadium schwebt.) schüttelt schockiert ihren Kopf. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, was sie da sah. Entsetzt verdeckte sie ihre Augen. Sie wollte das nicht mehr sehen. Sie wollte hier weg. „Bitte! Warum quält ihr mich so?" sagte sie mehr zu sich, als zu jemand anderem. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen und bahnten sich langsam den Weg über ihre Wangen nach unten.

Doch dann vernahm sie eine Stimme. Ihre eigene Stimme. Langsam nahm Hermine ihre Hände von den Augen und sah auf ihr eigenes Selbst. Diese sprach mit Tränen in den Augen zu dem Fremden.

„Bitte hör auf! Das bist nicht du! Du würdest das alles nicht machen. Hör auf!" schrie sie ihm entgegen. Doch der Fremde rührte sich nicht. Aber Hermine ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu bis der Felsvorsprung endete. Dort blieb sie stehen. Ihr Blick ruhte weiterhin auf dem Fremden. Aber dann wendete sie ihn ab und sah sie in die glühende Lava unter ihr. Ein schwerer Seufzer entkam ihr. Dann drehte sie sich ruckartig um und ging einige Meter zurück. Wiederum blieb sie kurz stehen, um mehrmals ruhig ein und aus zu atmen. Danach drehte sie sich urplötzlich um und lief dem Ende des Felsvorsprunges entgegen.

Entsetzt beobachtete Hermine das Geschehen unten. Sie schüttelt einfach nur den Kopf, als sie sah, wie ihr eigenes Ich über den Abgrund sprang, welcher zwischen ihr und dem Fremden war. Geschockt sah sie weg. Hermine wollte nicht sehen, wie sie selbst in den Abgrund und damit in ihren Tod stürzte. Aber die Neugier war größer und deshalb blickte sie wieder zurück auf das Szenario.

Ein Seufzer der Erleichterung entkam ihr, als sie merkte, das sie den Sprung geschafft hatte. Die Gryffindor kniete jetzt vor dem Fremden. Nur mühsam schaffte sie es, sich zu erheben. Ihre offenen Wunden bluteten jetzt noch stärker. Blut floss aus den Verletzungen und eine kleine Lache bildete sich bereits an ihren Füßen. Hermine hob sanft mit schmerzverzehrtem Gesicht ihre rechte Hand und wollte den Unbekannten berühren. Doch dieser erhob seinen Stab und richtete die Spitze der Klinge auf Hermines Kehle. Überrascht durch diese Aktion, ließ sie ihre Hand sinken und hob leicht den Kopf zum Himmel, damit sie von der Klinge nicht berührt wurde.

Obwohl Hermine bedroht wurde und sie in der nächsten Sekunde Tod sein könnte, hörte sie nicht auf, mit dem Fremden zu reden. Ihr Blick ruhte sanft auf ihm. „Hör auf... Bitte!" flehte sie leise. Und noch leiser als eben, fügte sie hinzu. „Ich liebe dich... (A.v.R. Eigentlich müsste ich jetzt den Namen des Fremden sagen, aber den behalte ich noch für mich. Tipps wer es sein könnte, gehen an mich. fg) ..."

Dann wurde es wieder dunkel um Hermine. (Ach verdammt! Ist ja wie in einem Liebesfilm hier! heul) Erneut stand Hermine auf dem Siegel. Aber ihre Umgebung war nicht schwarz. Sondern es zuckten viele verschiedene Bilder an ihr vorbei. Einige waren weiter weg und andere so nah, das Hermine ängstlich nach hinten auswich, damit sie nicht von ihnen getroffen wurde. Einige Abbildungen waren verschwommen. Andere hingegen gestochen scharf. Diese bewegten sich aber so schnell, so dass Hermine immer nur einen Augenblick etwas von ihnen wahrnahm.

Sie konnte das Hogwartsschloss und die Ländereien, das Ministerium, die Winkelgasse und ihr bekannte und unbekannte Personen erkennen. Personen wie Harry und Ron. Aber auch die Malfoys zogen an ihr vorbei.

Hermine wußte nicht, wo sie zu erst hinsehen sollte. Doch plötzlich begannen sich die Bilder schneller zu bewegen und zu verschwimmen.

Hermine wurde schlecht und legte ihre linke Hand auf ihren Mund. Sie spürte, wie ihre Knie nachgaben. Dann schwanden ihr die Sinne. Erst als sie unsanft geschüttelt und jemand ihren Namen sagte, da wurde sie wach.

Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und mit der linken Hand wischte sie sich über ihre Augen. Dann blickte sie nach vorne und sah in das verschwommene Gesicht einer Person. Hermine kniff ihre Augen zusammen und öffnete sie dann erneut. Langsam setzte sie in ihrem Geist das Gesicht der Person vor ihr zusammen. Ein spitzes, blasses Gesicht mit eisigen, blaugrauen Augen, welche alles zu Wissen schienen und weißblonden Haaren, welche ihm in die Stirn fielen, sah ihr entgegen. Leicht legte ihr Gegenüber den Kopf schief und sein Mund öffnete sich.

„Erde an Granger! HALLO! Schläfst du noch?" Nur allmählich dringen die Worte zu Hermine durch. Sie war so unendlich müde und konnte sich nur schwer konzentrieren.

„Water Charm!" vernahm sie. Aber leider zu spät verstand sie den Sinn dieser Worte. Denn bereits eine Sekunde danach ergoss sich ein wahrer Wasserfall über sie. Hermines Körper schoss nach oben und sie prustet.

Entsetzt sah sie in das Gesicht des Jungen, welcher mit verschränkten Armen vor ihr stand.

„Nah! Bist du jetzt endlich wach Granger oder soll ich es noch einmal machen?"

Hermine wischte sich das Wasser aus dem Gesicht und vorallen aus den Augen. „Draco Malfoy?" Erstaunt sah sie den Slytherin an. "Ja, hier!" Und um seinen Worten noch Ausdruck zu verleihen, winkte er der völlig entsetzten Hermine entgegen.

„WAS! WIE!" Stotterte Hermine. „Du hast noch Wer und Warum vergessen!" konterte Draco.

Hermine öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber ihr fiel nichts ein.

- Minuten vor dieser Situation -

Draco war schon einige Minuten in der Dunkelheit unterwegs, als er plötzlich in seinen Bewegungen innehielt und sich mit der rechten Hand erneut gegen seine Stirn haute. Okay, das war nicht so gut gewesen. Denn immerhin hatte er ja schon Kopfschmerzen. „Draco du Volltrottel!" sagte er mehr zu sich als zu jemand anderem. „Ich glaub, dieser Schlag von diesem rothaarigen Vollidioten hat meinen IQ sinken lassen oder warum zum Slytherin noch mal, fällt mir das erst jetzt ein?" Draco seufzte erneut. Dann senkte er leicht seinen Kopf und schloß die Augen. Mit der linken Hand berührte er noch immer die Wand, damit er das Gleichgewicht nicht verlor.

Langsam holte Draco einige Mal tief Luft, wodurch sich sein Körper entspannte. Der ganze Stress von der vorangegangenen Situation fiel von ihm. Er atmete ruhig ein und aus. Versuchte sich zu beruhigen und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Puls. Sein Gehör passte sich der Umgebung an und vereinzelte konnte er das Tropfen von Wasser hören, welches auf dem Boden herunter fiel oder das leise Fiepen von den Ratten, welche in der Dunkelheit ihr Unwesen trieben.

Dann hob er plötzlich ruckartig seinen Kopf und öffnete die Augen. Die blaugrauen, eisigen Augen von vorher waren verschwunden. Ein kräftiges Rot füllte jetzt die Iris. Die runde Pupille war einer gespaltenen gewichen.

Langsam sah sich Draco um. Mit seinen dragonischen Augen konnte er in der Dunkelheit sehen und sich so viel besser zurecht finden. Sein Kopf drehte sich nach allen Seiten.

Vor und hinter ihm erstreckte sich ein langer Gang. Draco kratzt sich nachdenklich am Ohr und verzog den Mund zu einer Grimasse. „Man Draco! Wie bist du nur wieder in diese Situation gekommen?" flüsterte er zu sich. Doch dann machte er sich weiter auf den Weg gerade aus.

Die Mauer, an der Draco sich vorher noch festgehalten hatte, hatte er jetzt losgelassen und vorsichtig lief er den Gang entlang. (A.v.R. BÄH! Feiner Deutsch! Vorsichtig? Schlendern? Oh Gott! Das passt doch gar nicht. NYARG! die Haare rauf) Da er keinen Zauberstab bei sich hatte, musste er doppelt so wachsam sein wie sonst.

Aber es passierte nichts besonderes. Alles blieb ruhig.

Es sollten weitere Minuten vergehen, ehe Draco vor sich eine Abbiegung erkennen sollte. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein angespanntes Gesicht. Sein Schritt wurde entschlossener und an der Ecke blieb er kurz stehen.

Dracos Augen waren geschlossen und sein Kopf war leicht nach links gelegt. Er versuchte etwas zu hören. Aber es blieb still.

Ein kleines, leises Quieken in seiner Nähe machte ihn aufmerksam. Ruckartig öffnete er die Augen und suchte damit den Boden ab. Nicht unweit von ihm saß ein kleines Wesen. Was sich schnell als eine ziemlich fette Ratte herausstellte. Draco verzog abermals seinen Mund zu einer Grimasse. „Ich hasse Ratten!" flüsterte er zu sich. Die genauen Umrisse des Nagers konnte er nicht erkennen. Dazu waren seine dragonischen Augen nicht fähig. Aber er konnte die Wärmeabgabe des Nagetiers erkennen. Somit konnte er wenigstens ein kleines rotgelbes Wesen über den Boden huschen sehen, bevor es in einer Nische in der Wand verschwand.

Draco zwinkerte kurz und beugte sich zu dem Spalt hinunter. Seine Augen verengten sich als er die Wand abtastete. „Schau mal einer an!" sagte er leise.

Langsam erhob Draco sich und ging einige Schritte nach hinten. Mit geschlossenen Augen konzentrierte er seine ganzen magischen Kräfte auf einen Punkt in seiner rechten Hand. Diese begann schwach zu leuchten. Ruhig bewegte Draco seine Hand nach oben und hielt sie vor seinen Körper. Die Handfläche zeigte dabei nach unten. Das Beschwörungspentagramm, was normalerweise unter ihm erschien, leuchtete rot auf seinem Handrücken. Die magische Energie aus seinem Körper floss durch den Blutkreislauf in das Pentagramm und ließ es noch stärker erhellen. Langsam drehte Draco seine Hand, so dass jetzt die Innenfläche nach oben zeigte. Seine Finger waren leicht gekrümmt und kleine rötliche Blitze zuckten in die Mitte der Handfläche, wo sich eine Energiekugel bildete.

Vorsichtig bewegten sich Dracos Finger nach innen und berührten fast den Außenrand des Balls. Dann zuckten sie ruckartig zurück, was zur Folge hatte, das sich die Kugel veränderte. Sie bekam Beulen, welche nach einigen Sekunden aufbrachen und einen kleinen, schwarzgeschuppten Körper freigaben.

Das kleine Wesen schüttelte sich kurz und putzte seine Flügel, welche noch etwas zerknittert waren. Ein kleines Fauchgeräusch entfuhr ihm, als er auf Dracos Schulter kletterte und liebevoll an dessen Ohr knabberte.

Draco öffnete seine Augen und tätschelte den Kopf des kleinen Drachen. „Ich hab eine Aufgabe für dich!" Ein freudiger Knurrlaut kam als Bestätigung. „Schön! Bring mich hier raus! Schaffst du das DRACO?" Erneut knurrte des kleine Reptil. „Gut!" sagte Draco und tätschelte erneut den Kopf des kleinen Drachen.

Dieser breitete danach seine schwarzen, verschiedenartigen Flügel aus und flog langsam zu Boden. Der Kopf der Echse senkte sich und dann huschte er in einem unglaublichen Tempo in das Loch in der Wand.

Ein Seufzer entfuhr Draco als er das sah. „Woher wußte ich, das ich da lang muss!" Kurz sah er noch auf die Abbiegung, doch dann bückte er sich und berührte erneut den Spalt. Die Mauer hier war bröselig und als Draco die Innenseite berührte und einmal kräftig dran zog, da gab die Wand nach.

Immer mehr Risse bildeten sich in der Wand und nach einem etwas kräftigeren Tritt dagegen, brach sie ein. Staub wirbelt auf und Draco hielt sich seine empfindlichen dragonischen Augen zu. Als sich der Staub gelegt hatte, da konnte Draco einen weiteren Gang erkennen. DRACO saß auf einem Mauerbrocken und schlug freudig wie ein Hund mit seinem Schwanz auf den Boden.

Draco konnte nicht anders. Er musste bei diesem Bild einfach lächeln. Ruhig bewegte er sich schließlich zu dem Durchbruch und kletterte über die Brocken. Dabei sammelte er DRACO schnell noch ein und mit ihm auf der Schulter bewegte er sich in den großen Raum, welcher sich hinter der Wand befand.

Prüfend, ob sich niemand in dem Zimmer befand, bewegten sich Dracos Augen. Der es war leer. Nichts besonders gab es hier. Keine Tür, keine Luke, nichts. „Na toll! Vom Regen in die Traufe!" jammerte der junge Slytherin.

Ein Knurren ließ Draco auf seinen kleinen Begleiter gucken. Dieser bewegte gerade seinen kopf nach rechts und deutete damit in diese Richtung. Die linke Augenbraue des Blonden hob sich. Dann seufzte er abermals, bevor er sich zu der Stelle hinbewegte, wo DRACO hingezeigt hatte. Aber da war nichts außer seltsamen Zeichen an der Wand. Ähnlich wie Hieroglyphen zierten sie die ganze Wand.

Verwundert musste Draco mehrmals blinzeln. Als sich plötzlich DRACO auf seinen Kopf kletterte. Dort legte er seinen kleinen Kopf in den Nacken und spie eine große Stichflamme aus, welche an der Wand abprallte. Überrascht weiteten sich Dracos Augen, denn die Hieroglyphen veränderten sich und verschmolzen zu einem großen Symbol.

Fortsetzung folgt!

Autoren blabla

Was für ein super Ende für die FF. sich freudig die Hände reibt 3 Monate sind inzwischen ins Land gezogen seit ich an dieser FF gearbeitet habe. 3 Monate, in denen ich neue Ideen gesammelt habe. Nach einer „kleineren" Schreibblockade wird es jetzt hoffentlich wieder schneller vorangehen. Leider nimmt diese Geschichte inzwischen einen völlig anderen Werdegang ein als ich geplant hatte. heul Ich würde jetzt gerne die Zeitumkehrer haben, dann könnte ich in der Zeit zurückreisen und vieles verändern. heul Aber das geht leider nicht! Also muss ich mit dem auskommen, was ich bereits geschrieben habe. WÄHHHHHHHHHHH... Verdammt. Ich hoffe jedenfalls, das euch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat und würde mich wirklich riesig freuen, wenn ihr mir ein paar Kommis schreiben würdet.

Knuddelt mal schnell ihre drei Reviewer und verteilt Schokolade an sie. Kaum zu glauben! Ich habe schon 50 Reviews. Hoffentlich werden es noch mehr. freut sich immer total, wenn es Reviews gibt

_Tyo-Chan_

Natürlich geht es weiter. Auch wenn es gut 3 Monate gedauert hat bis es ein neues Kapi gibt. Sorry, das es sich verspätet hat. ) Soviel sei verraten, Ginny und Sal werden ein Paar! fg

_Sachmet_

Danke Schnecke für dein Kommi. Langsam solltest du doch wissen, das ich es liebe, diese offenen Ende zu haben. Erklär auch diesen Cliffhänger! fg und zwinkert

_HexenLady_

Schön das du es liest. Das freut mich!


	14. Wenn Träume wahr werden!

Disclaimer: Ist immer noch das selbe! Nichts gehört mir außer der neuen Welt und den neuen Figuren. Nicht zu vergessen meine süßen Dragonas und Schutzwesen. HeHe... Der Rest gehört JKR.

Hallöchen zusammen! (08.03.05, 00:47 Uhr)

Wah... Das ist neuer Rekord! So viele Reviews hatte ich noch nie! Danke! Danke! Danke! Danke! Sich bei allen Reviewern bedankt. Eigentlich wollte ich schon vor Stunden schlafen gehen, aber eine Person liegt mir in den Ohren ich soll hinnemachen mit der FF. Ist ja schon gut! Aber ein alter Mann ist auch kein DE-ZUG! tststs Man! Ich muss morgen früh raus und sitze immer noch am Korrekturlesen. Aber ich habe es geschafft. Fast 5000 Wörter. YEAH! vor Freude im Zimmer rumspringt Aber lassen wir das! Ich wünsche euch jetzt viel Spaß mit der FF und außerdem würde ich mich über ein paar „**REVIEWs**" freuen.

Viele Grüße Bra-sama

Dragonis – Die Wahrheit über die Malfoys

Untertitel: Wenn Träume wahr werden

Rückblick Kapitel 13

Ein Knurren ließ Draco auf seinen kleinen Begleiter gucken. Dieser bewegte gerade seinen kopf nach rechts und deutete damit in diese Richtung. Die linke Augenbraue des Blonden hob sich. Dann seufzte er abermals, bevor er sich zu der Stelle hinbewegte, wo DRACO hingezeigt hatte. Aber da war nichts außer seltsamen Zeichen an der Wand. Ähnlich wie Hieroglyphen zierten sie die ganze Wand.

Verwundert musste Draco mehrmals blinzeln. Als sich plötzlich DRACO auf seinen Kopf kletterte. Dort legte er seinen kleinen Kopf in den Nacken und spie eine große Stichflamme aus, welche an der Wand abprallte. Überrascht weiteten sich Dracos Augen, denn die Hieroglyphen veränderten sich und verschmolzen zu einem großen Symbol.

Draco zwinkerte mehrfach mit seinen blaugrauen Augen. Ein Kälteschauer fuhr durch seinen Körper und ließ ihn zusammenzucken. DRACO quiekte kurz auf, was den jungen Slytherin wieder aus seinen Gedanken riss. Vorsichtig strich er seinem kleinem Begleiter über den schuppigen Kopf.

„Ganz ruhig DRACO! Oder hast du neuerdings Angst vor dem heiligen Symbol des Drachenclans?" Der Drache knurrte und schüttelt sein kleines Haupt. Draco lächelte. Dann ging er langsam auf die Wand zu und berührte das Siegel des Drachenclans - was aus einem Drachen bestand, welcher sich aus den Flammen erhob.

Durch die Berührung zog sich das Siegel nach rechts und links auseinander. Gleichzeitig öffnete sich eine große Tür und gewährte Draco dadurch einen Einblick in den Gang dahinter. Dieser war genauso finster wie der Flur, aus dem er gerade gekommen war.

DRACO knurrte und breitet seine kleinen Flügel aus. Sachte erhob er sich in die Lüfte und landete gut zwei Meter von Draco entfernt auf dem Boden. Erneut knurrte er und diesmal, zu Dracos Erstaunen, antwortete ihm ein Wesen.

Der blonde Slytherin schüttelt verwundert den Kopf. Und blinzelt in die Dunkelheit. Trotz seiner dragonischen Augen war er nicht fähig, das andere Wesen zu sehen. Instinktiv schloß er seine Augen und lauschte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit. Ein feines kratzen, wie von Krallen auf Stein, konnte Draco vernehmen. Das Geräusch wurde lauter und der Slytherin vernahm anhand des Kratzens, dass das Wesen auf ihn zu kam.

Der kleine, drachenartige Begleiter von Draco knurrte erneut und öffnete sein Maul. In seinem Rachen bildete sich ein Feuer, das er bereit war auszuspucken. Draco selber ging in Abwehrstellung. Bereit sich gegen alles zu verteidigen. Denn nach einem kleinen Kontrollblick durch den Raum, hatte der Slytherin festgestellt, das es keinen Fluchtweg außer den Gang davor gab. Und in diesen wollte er nicht zurück.

Immer lauter wurde das kratzende Geräusch. Kurz sah Draco sich nochmals um, aber in diesem Raum gab es einfach nichts, was man als Schutz gegen das näherkommende Wesen hätte benutzen können.

DRACO knurrte lauter. Doch plötzlich verstummte er. Seine kleinen roten Augen blinzelten in die Finsternis des Flurs. Dann schloss er langsam sein noch immer offen stehendes Maul. Zwei kleine rote Punkte näherten sich ihrem Standort. Der junge Slytherin runzelte die Stirn. Er kannte die Punkte, welche immer größer wurden. Zwei schwarze Schlitze auf rotem Grund sahen ihm entgegen.

Verwundert blinzelte Draco nochmals. Doch dann ging er ruhig in die Knie und legte seine Hand auf den Boden. Das kleine Wesen huschte darauf und legte seinen Kopf auf den Handansatz. Leckte kurz die Handfläche und kuschelte mit ihr. Überrascht legte der blonde Slytherin seinen Kopf zur Seite. Das kleine Tierchen tat es ihm schließlich gleich und auch DRACO legte seinen Kopf zur Seite, denn auf seiner Hand saß ein schwarzer Drache.

Ein leises Fiepen entkam der Drachenkehle. DRACO knurrte das andere Reptil böse an und fauchte schließlich sogar. Draco schloß ihm das Maul, indem er es mit Daumen und Zeigefinger zusammendrückte. „Sei ruhig! Du musst nicht eifersüchtig sein." sagte er darauf nur. „So! Du bist also ein Schutzwesen, was eigentlich in einer Karte wohnt." Ein weiteres knurrendes Geräusch bestätigte Dracos Frage. „Aber was machst du dann hier? Wo ist dein Schutzwesen?" Der kleine Drache auf Dracos Hand schlug zwei Mal kräftig mit seinen Flügeln und flog in den dunklen Gang zurück.

Kurz sah der blonde Slytherin ihm nach, doch dann folgte er ihm. Der fremde Drache war ungewöhnlich schnell unterwegs und Draco hatte wirklich Mühe, zu Fuß mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Der unbekannte, fliegende Reptil führte ihn durch noch unbekannte Gänge. Bis er schließlich an einem langen anhielt. Er war genauso finster wie die Anderen davor auch. Aber etwas war anders. Denn am Ende dieses Ganges erhellte ein winziger Lichtpunkt die Umgebung.

Draco ließ den fremden Drachen stehen und bewegte sich auf den Lichtfleck zu. Nach wenigen Schritten konnte er eine Person schlafend auf dem Boden entdecken. Leider konnte er durch die Entfernung nicht die Person erkennen. Also bewegte er sich noch näher zu ihr.

Verwundert blieb Draco etwa einen Meter vor einem, ihm sehr wohl bekannten Mädchen stehen. „Hermine Granger?" Unbewusst musste der blonde Slytherin den Kopf schütteln. Langsam ging er in die Hocke und wollte gerade seine rechte Hand auf ihre Schulter legen, als er eine schneeweiße Karte in ihrer Hand erblickte. Überrascht schaute in den dunklen Gang zurück. Der fremde kleine Drache flog just in dem Moment an ihm vorbei. Er leuchtete auf und verschwand. Auch die Karte in Hermines Hand wurde von einem Licht erhellt und Sekunden später war da wieder der Drache mit dem Stab in den Krallen zu erkennen.

Draco schreckte zurück. Er kannte diese Bild. Mit einer langsamen Bewegung fuhr Draco mit der Hand zu seinem Hemdkragen und zog darunter eine Kette mit Anhänger hervor. Sein Blick wandert zwischen seinem Anhänger und der Karte hin und her. Geschockt schüttelt er den Kopf. Aber zum länger darüber nachdenken hatte er keine Zeit. Denn Hermine zuckt plötzlich mehrmals zusammen und einige unverständliche Worte verließen ihren Mund.

Kurz überlegt der Blonde, doch dann lässt er seine Kette wieder unter dem Hemd verschwinden und weckt Hermine mit einigen sanften Schütteln auf. Braune Augen öffnen sich verschlafen und sehen ihm entgegen.

Entsetzt erinnert sich der Slytherin, das er noch immer seine dragonischen Augen aktiviert hat und schließt sie schnell. Ein leises Geräusch, als würde ein Schwarm Vögel über ihren Köpfen hinfliegen ertönt und als Draco seine Augen öffnet, da waren sie wieder normal. Und das keine Sekunde zu früh, denn Hermine strich sich just in dem Augenblick über ihre Augen und versucht ein klares Bild von ihrem Gegenüber zu bekommen.

zur aktuellen Zeit -

Hermine öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber ihr fiel nichts ein. Draco grinst ihr entgegen. Ein selbstsicheres Grinsen ziert seinen Mund. Die junge Gryffindor sieht ihm geschockt entgegen.

„MALFOY!" ruft sie entsetzt. „Was machst du hier?" Bringt sie schließlich nach einigen weiteren Sekunden hervor. Der Slytherin antwortete aber nicht, sondern zuckte einfach nur mit den Schultern. „Wie bist du hier hergekommen?" Hermine sieht ihm entgegen. „Ich weiß es nicht!" Sie senkt ihren Blick. Malfoys Nähe machte sie unsicher und seine Augen brachten sie durcheinander. Mensch! Was ist denn mit mir los? Warum bringt mich dieser Slytherin so durcheinander!

„Hey Granger, träumst du?" Das Mädchen rausgerissen aus ihren Gedanken, sah ihr Gegenüber mit ihren großen, braunen Augen entgegen. Der blonde Slytherin wiederum sah ihr mit einer hochgehobenen Augenbraue entgegen. „Ziemlich gefährlich an einem fremden Ort wie diesem hier, vor sich hinzuträumen oder sogar zu schlafen!" sagte er schließlich. Hermine schüttelte kurz ihren braunen Schopf, so dass ihre Locken in alle Richtungen flogen. „Ich habe nur kurz nachgedacht." „Das ist gut. Dann wirst du mir ja bestimmt sagen können, aus welcher Richtung du gekommen bist?"

Hermine sah ihn verwundert an. „Wie?" Sie sah zu der Wand, welche rechts neben ihr verlief. Langsam zog sie sich an dieser hoch. Ein tiefer Seufzer entfuhr ihrem Herzen. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Draco und erneut regte sich etwas in ihr. Entsetzt sah sie wieder weg.

„Was ist denn nun?" fragte der Slytherin endlich. Ohne ihn anzusehen, da Hermine Angst hatte, dieses seltsame Gefühl in ihrem Magen könnte wieder kommen, antwortete. „Ich bin durch diese Mauer gekommen. Du wirst mich jetzt wahrscheinlich für verrückt halten, aber ich bin wirklich einen Gang entlanggelaufen, welcher hinter dieser Steinwand ist." Sie legte ihren Kopf gegen die Mauer und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Aber als Sekunden später niemand antwortete, da sah sie Draco wieder an.

Ihre Augen waren leicht geweitet und sie schaute den jungen Slytherin überrascht an. Dieser zog wieder seine linke Augenbraue hoch und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust. „Was ist?" „Nichts! Ich habe nur auf eins deiner zynischen Kommentare gewartet!" antwortete Hermine. „HEY! Ich antworte nicht auf alles. Vorallen nicht, wenn ich auch in dieser Scheiße stecke."

Mit diesen Worten schob er Hermine sanft zur Seite und klopfte gegen die Wand. Ein hohles Geräusch ertönte. „HM!" Dracos rechte Hand legte sich auf seinen Mund und sein Kinn. Seine Augen hatten sich verfinstert. „Was hast du gemacht Granger, damit diese Wand entstanden ist?"

Hermine schob schmollend ihre Unterlippe nach vorne. „ICH!" Damit legte sie ihre rechte Hand auf ihre Brust. „ICH habe nichts gemacht! Lass diese Scherze Malfoy und nehm endlich den Zauber zurück."

Verwundert sah Draco sie an. „Wie kommst du nur darauf, das ich etwas damit zu tun hätte?" Er blinzelt mehrmals bei diesen Worten.

Hermines Gesicht verzog sich. Wütend sah sie dem Erzfeind ihres besten Freundes entgegen und stemmte ihre Arme in die Hüfte. „Weil ihr Slytherins doch immer etwas macht, um uns Gryffindors zu ärgern!"

„Wir waren es aber nicht! Warum denkt eigentlich jeder, das wir immer an allem was in diesen Gemäuern passiert, Schuld sind?" Entgegnete er ihr jetzt ebenfalls zornig. Hermine stellte dabei fest, das ein kleines Licht in seinen Augen aufflammte.

„Weil ihr auch an allem Schuld seid!"

„Das ist nicht war! Wir sind nicht Schuld, das dein alles geliebter Junge-der-unbedingt-Aufmerksamkeit-haben-will, ständig von Du-weißt-schon-wem angegriffen wird. Wir sind nicht Schuld, das Weasley und Longbotton absolute Nieten sind. Wir sind nicht Schuld, das Snape euch Gryffindors hasst. Wir sind nicht Schuld, das ein Basilisk das Schloss terrrorisiert hat. ..." Kurzes Schweigen von Dracos Seite aus. „Äh! Okay, da war ein Slytherin dran Schuld. Aber all das Andere war nicht unsere Schuld." Draco steigerte sich richtig rein. Seine Wangen hatten einen leichten rosa Teint angenommen und seine graublauen Augen sprühten nur so vor Zorn.

Hermine sah ihr Gegenüber an. „Soll das jetzt heißen, das ihr nichts damit zu tun habt?"

„Nyarggggggggg!" Draco schrie auf und legte seinen Kopf leicht in den Nacken. Seine Hände hatte er auf sein Gesicht gelegt. Hermine zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Natürlich haben wir mit dem nichts zu tun!" Damit haute er gegen die Wand und dann passierte es. Die Wand gab nach und Draco fiel durch die Wand hindurch. Unfähig sich abzufangen, schlug er auf den Boden auf und holte sich eine große Beule auf der Stirn.

Hermine sah Malfoy nur überrascht an. Dieser saß auf dem Boden und rieb sich seine schmerzende, kleine Wunde. Die linke Hand der Braunhaarigen zuckte nach vorne. Hermine wollte Draco die Hand auf die Schulter legen. Sie verspürte plötzlich den inneren Drang, ihn zu trösten und in den Arm zu nehmen. Aber ihr Verstand sagte ihr etwas anderes. Erschrocken über ihre Reaktion zog sie ihre Hand wieder zurück.

„Heut ist wirklich nicht mein Tag!" sagte der Blonde. „Ich hätte einfach im Bett bleiben sollen. Dann wäre dieser verdammte scheiß niemals passiert."

Hermine stand noch immer auf der selben Stelle. Sie hatte ihre Hände auf ihr Herz gelegte und versuchte sich durch gleichmäßigen Atmen zu beruhigen. Okay, sie wollte ihren Puls beruhigen, weil dieser gerade mit einem unglaublichen Tempo durch ihre Adern strömte. Hermine wußte einfach nicht, was in ihr vorging. Warum sich in ihrem Körper ein wahres Glücksgefühl ausbreitete, nur weil Draco in ihrer Nähe war. Sie verwünschte dieses neue Gefühl in sich. Hasste es regelrecht, da es ihren Verstand vernebelte und ihr Blut zum kochen brachte.

„Granger!" Hermine zuckte zusammen. Erneut sah sie Draco ins Gesicht. „Willst du hier Pfeilaffenmaul halten oder kommst du mit?" Damit drehte er sich auf seinen Hacken um und ging. Erstaunt sah Hermine ihm nach. Doch ohne darüber weiter nachzudenken, lief sie ihm nach. Nicht das diese seltsame Wand wieder entstand.

Der Gang, den sie entlang liefen, war beleuchtete. Trotzdem erhellte er seine Umgebung nur schwach. Langsam und ohne miteinander zu Reden liefen sie den Gang lang. Bis Draco schließlich an einer Kreuzung stehen blieb. Von hier aus führten drei Wege weiter. (A.v.R. irgendwie logisch oder? fg) Alle waren dunkel und nur schwach von kleinen Fackeln an den Wänden beleuchtet. Der Boden war an etlichen Stellen feucht und das wenige Licht spiegelte sich darin. An den Wänden wuchs ein grünes Geflecht, was Draco als Moos erkannte.

„Welchen müssen wir nehmen?" fragte Draco. Hermine sah ihn an. „Woher soll ich das denn wissen Malfoy?" Und sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

Der Slytherin drehte ruckartig den Kopf zu dem Mädchen. Eine Strähne löste sich aus seinen nach hinten frisierten Haaren und fiel ihm in die Stirn. Instinktiv fuhr er sich mit der rechten Hand über die Stirn und legte sie wieder an ihre Stelle. Dann bewegte er sich langsam und bedrohlich auf das Mädchen zu.

Hermine griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und hielt ihn gegen Dracos Kehle. Der Blonde blieb stehen und legte den Kopf leicht nach hinten. Den Zauberstab dabei mit den Augen fixierend. Sein Mund zuckte verächtlich. Langsam hob er seinen rechten Arm und umfasste mit der Hand Hermines Arm. Vorsichtig, damit er ihr nicht wehtat, drückte er ihn mitsamt dem Zauberstab nach rechts. Er näherte sich ihr, so dass sein Gesicht fast ihres berührte.

„Lass diesen Scheiß! Ich bin wirklich nicht in der Stimmung für diese Kinderspielchen. Ich will nur hier raus." Damit sah er ihr tief in die Augen. Hermine sah ihn überrascht an. Sie beobachtete die graublauen Augen und das kleine Lichterspiel in ihnen. „Also würdest du mir jetzt bitte sagen, in welche Richtung wir müssen?"

Das junge Mädchen antwortete aber nicht, sondern sah ihm einfach weiter in die Augen. Draco schnaubte verächtlich und brach den Blickkontakt ab. „Verdammt Granger, das ist nicht der Ort und auch nicht die Zeit, zum turteln!" Hermines Mund öffnete sich empört. „Du hältst dich wohl für unwiderstehlich Malfoy! Aber ich kann dir versichern, das bist du nicht!"

Draco erwiderte nichts, sondern er grinste nur fies. Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch er schloss ihn schnell wieder und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er ließ Hermines Arm los und drehte sich weg. Überrascht über seine Reaktion sah sie ihn an. „Lassen wir das Granger!" „Verdammt Malfoy, lass das!" Überrascht sah er sie an und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Was hab ich jetzt wieder gemacht?" Genervt rollte er mit den Augen und er blickte ihr zornig entgegen.

Hermine ging an ihm vorbei. „Ich habe einen Vornamen und nenn mich nicht immer Granger!" Dracos Augen weiteten sich und plötzlich fing er zu lachen an. Er stieß gegen die Wand mit dem Rücken und hielt sich vor lachen seinen Bauch. „Hör auf Granger! Das ist zu lustig!" Hermine stemmte ihre Arme in die Hüfte. „Was gibt es da zu lachen? Ich find das nicht lustig. Jungs!" Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und sah sich die drei anderen Gänge an.

Draco löste sich in der Zwischenzeit von der Wand. „Also HERMI, in welche Richtung müssen wir?" Ruckartig drehte sich Hermines Kopf. Ihre Augen hatten sich überrascht geweitet und erneut konnte Draco ein kleines, goldenes Licht in Hermines Iris aufblitzen sehen, was ihm schon einige Male aufgefallen war. „Wie hast du mich genannt?" „HERMI oder soll ich dich wieder Granger nennen?" Frech blinzelte er ihr dabei auch noch entgegen. „So hat mich noch nie jemand genannt!" sagte sie leise. „Dann wurde es aber langsam mal Zeit! Hermine ist doch viel zu lang und Herm hört sich seltsam an. Irgendwie wie Hermes!" „Hermes?" fragte Hermine. „Ja! Du weißt schon der Botschafter der Götter, Gott der Kaufleute und Diebe, Begleiter der Seelen in die Unterwelt." Überrascht schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Du kennst dich mit griechischer Mythologie aus?" „Warum nicht!" Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hermine oder Hermione kommt aus dem griechischen. Die Tochter von Helena und Menelaos hieß Hermione. Sie heiratete zuerst Neoptolemus, Sohn von Achilleus. Dieser wurde aber von Orestes, dem König von Mykene getötet. Er wurde ihr zweiter Ehemann." Er hört kurz auf und sah sie an. Hermine hingegen schaute in nur überrascht an. „Soll ich weiter machen?"

Hermine war nicht fähig zu antworten. Deshalb schüttelte sie einfach mit dem Kopf. Draco grinste sie nur an. „Woher hast du so ein Wissen von der Muggle Mythologie?" fragte sie schließlich nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens.

„Muggle Mythologie? HERMI!" Dabei tippte er gegen ihre Stirn. „Diese Mythologie ist nicht die der Muggle! Aber lassen wir das. Würdest du mir jetzt sagen, in welche Richtung wir gehen müssen!" Er sah auf seine Uhr. „Verdammt! Ich komme zu spät!" Hermine legte ihren Kopf schief. „Wozu?"

„Du bist wohl heute nicht ganz auf der Höhe, HERMI! Darf ich dich daran erinnern und dies ist mir eine Freude, das wir heute eine Vertrauenssprecherbesprechung haben!"

Erschrocken hielt sich Hermine ihre Hände vor den Mund. „Das habe ich in der ganzen Aufregung komplett vergessen!"

„Das habe ich auch bemerkt! Also würdest du jetzt endlich mir den Weg zeigen!" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber ich war zu aufgeregt. Ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Verzeih!"

„Warum entschuldigst du dich? Dann müssen wir eben einen Weg so auswählen." Er sah sich die drei Gänge an. Doch dann ging er gerade aus weiter. „Wir nehmen diesen!"

„Wir? Wir gehen diesen Weg?" „Gibt es hier ein Echo oder warum wiederholst du ständig das, was ich sage?" „Woher willst du wissen Malfoy….!" Draco drehte sich ruckartig um und hielt ihr den Mund zu. „Würdest du mich nicht immer Malfoy nennen! Nenn mich Draco oder…!" Hermine sah in an. „Ach lassen wir das."

Hermine zog Dracos Hand von ihrem Mund. „Oder was?" fragte sie schließlich neugierig. „Nicht so wichtig! Können wir jetzt gehen?" „Aber... !" „Kein ABER! Dieser Weg." Damit lief er dann ohne auf Hermine weiter zu warten, den Weg geradeaus weiter.

„Hey! Mal... äh Draco warte! Lass mich nicht allein." Damit lief sie ihm nach.

Weitere Minuten vergingen. Langsam wurde der Gang ungemütlicher und feuchter. Draco verlangsamte sein Tempo, so dass Hermine aufschließen konnte. Sekunden vergingen und dann blieb stehen. Hermine hielt ebenfalls und sah ihm entgegen. Ihr Kopf legte sich leicht zur Seite. „Was hast d...?" Zu mehr kam sie nicht, weil Draco ihr den Mund zuhielt.

„SCHHHHHHHHHH!" Er nahm seine Hand wieder runter und schloss die Augen. Hörte in die Stille.

Hermine beobachtete ihn dabei. Sie begutachtete ihn regelrecht. Ihre Augen untersuchten sein Gesicht. Sein Teint war blass und seine Nase spitz. Er hatte helle Brauen und seine Augen waren sehr mandelförmig. Sein weißblondes Haar war wie immer nach hinten gegelt. Seine Kleidung war etwas schmutzig, doch Hermine konnte sehr genau erkennen, das sie aus einem edlen Stoff bestand. Anders als Ihrige. Ihr Blick wandert an sich selber runter. Ihre Kleidung war unordentlich und stark verschmutzt. Sie hob ihre Hände etwas nach vorne und drehte sie leicht vor dem Bauch. Sie sahen nicht viel besser aus als ihre Kleidung. Total schmutzig!

Erst jetzt fiel Hermine auf, das sie in einer großen Pfütze stand. Sie konnte ihr eigenes Spiegelbild erkennen. Entsetzt stellte sie fest, das ihre Haare unordentlich in alle Richtungen abstanden. Eigentlich sollte sie daran gewöhnt sein, aber warum missfiel es ihr gerade jetzt. Mehrmals fuhr sie sich über das Haar und versuchte es zu richten. Ihre Kleidung gab ein raschelndes Geräusch von sich.

Draco verzog das Gesicht. „Würdest du das bitte lassen! Denn ich kann sonst nichts hören."

Hermine hörte auf und jetzt nachdem Draco sie darauf hingewiesen hatte, fiel ihr auf, das ein kratzendes, nein es war eher ein schabendes Geräusch zu hören. Fast so, als würde etwas über den Boden schleifen. Erschrocken hielt sie sich den Mund zu und plötzlich weiteten sich ihre Augen. Sämtliche Farbe verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht.

Draco, welcher gerade seine Augen öffnete, sah sie an und dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. „DER TRAUM!" sagten plötzlich Beide wie aus der Kanone geschossen. „Was?" fragte Draco. Hermine sah ihm ins Gesicht. „Soll das heißen, du hattest auch einen Traum von einer Tür und einer Stimme?" „Äh... Nicht so ganz! Aber warte mal! In dem Traum wurde ich angegriffen von einem fremden Wesen und eine Stimme meinte...!" Jetzt wurde auch er noch blasser, als er es sonst schon war.

Ruckartig drehte er seinen Kopf in den bereits durchquerten Gang. Das kratzende Geräusch hatte aufgehört. Er bewegte sich langsam wieder zu Hermine. „Wir müssen hier weg! Schön langsam! Hast du deinen Zauberstab dabei?" Hermine sah fragend an. „JA!" „Gut! Dann zieh ihn. Ich habe meinen dummerweise vergessen. Also entweder wirst du zaubern müssen oder du übergibst ihn mir!" Hermine überlegte nicht lange. Sie zog langsam und leise ihren Zauberstab. „Ich bin glaub ich, langsamer als du!" flüsterte sie und übergab ihn damit an Draco. Dieser nickte nur bestätigend.

Das Geräusch war begann von neuem. Es näherte sich ihrem Standort. Draco lehnte sich leicht vor, so dass sein Mund neben ihrem Ohr zum stehen kam. „Wir werden uns jetzt beide ganz langsam umdrehen und wenn ich dir ein Zeichen gebe, dann rennst du. Egal was du hören wirst. Du bleibst nicht stehen sondern läufst weiter. Hast du verstanden?" Eine leichte Berührung seiner Wange, sagte Draco, das Hermine nickte.

Langsam drehte sie sich schließlich um und sie fühlte wie er eine Hand in ihren Rücken legte. Hermine vernahm das stetig lauter werdende Geräusch wahr, aber zum weiter überlegen kam sie nicht mehr, denn in just diesem Augenblick vernahm sie Dracos klare, helle Stimme. „Jetzt!"

Hermine lief los. Sie sah sich nicht um. Aber sie konnte hören, wie Draco den ersten Zauber aussprach. Ein lautes Fauchen war zu hören. Aber sie blieb nicht stehen. Hermine lief einfach weiter wie Draco es ihr gesagt hat.

Minuten später erreicht sie eine riesige, alte Tür. Erschöpft und nach Luft keuchend blieb sie stehen. Erst jetzt drehte sie sich um und sah sich nach Draco um. Aber er war nicht hinter ihr. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Bitte! So komm doch endlich!" flüsterte sie nur. Aber es blieb alles ruhig.

Hermine lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und rutschte erschöpft daran hinunter bis sie den Boden berührte.

Dann fühlte sie plötzlich etwas auf ihrer Schulter. Ein Schrei entfuhr ihrer Kehle und im nächsten Moment hielt Draco ihr den Mund zu.

„Es ist ein Basilisk! Ein riesiges Tier. Ich konnte ihn nur kurz aufhalten. Deshalb müssen wir weiter." Mit diesen Worten zog er Hermine wieder nach oben und beide gingen zur Tür. Sie war aus einem Holz angefertigt und mit einer schwarzen Farbe überdeckt worden. An etlichen Stellen blätterte diese schon ab und das Siegel, welches mal aufgezeichnet wurde, war verblasst. Nur hier und da, gab es noch einige silberne Farbreste, die einmal das Siegel zierten. Trotzdem konnte Hermine den Drachen mit dem Stab erkennen.

Ruhig betrachtete sie die Tür und strich mit Hand über das Holz. Draco hingegen hatte sich davon abgewendet und untersuchte die Wand auf der linken Seite. Er tastete die einzelnen Steine ab. Er konnte sich erinnern, das in seinem Traum, sie den Basilisken durch eine Falltür haben stürzen lassen.

Doch plötzlich hielt er inne. Sein Blick war starr auf die Steine gerichtet. Sein Atem kam stoßweise. Seine Augen geweitet durch die Dunkelheit, waren jetzt fast genauso schwarz wie seine Umgebung. Draco verfluchte in seinem Inneren den ganzen Tag und das Salazar nicht da war. Verflucht! Slytherin noch mal. Warum ist Sal nie da, wenn man ihn mal brauch! Das ist doch zum aus der Haut fahren. Er beobachtete den großen Schatten, welcher sich auf ihn gelegt hatte. Ganz langsam sah Draco zu Hermine, welche noch immer die Tür untersuchte.

Der Schatten bewegte sich und Draco wußte, das der Basilisk Hermine ins Visier nahm. Das Maul öffnete sich und sein gewaltiger Kopf ging langsam nach hinten. In dem Moment reagierte Draco und sprang zu Hermine. Riss sie nach links zur Seite. Ein Schrei entfuhr ihr als sie das Zischen und Zuschnappen des Mauls hörte.

Beide Schüler schlugen auf den Boden auf. „Du darf ihn nicht ansehen! Hast du gehört Granger! Das darfst du nicht machen!" Hermine kniff ihre Augen zusammen. Da Draco schützend auf ihr lag, konnte sie sich nicht so bewegen, wie sie wollte.

Erneut ertönte ein Zischen und Draco, welcher zur Wand sah, konnte anhand des Schattens sehen, das der Basilisk erneut angreifen würde. Gespannt hielt er den Atem an und dann riss er erneut Hermine mit nach links. Sie rollten beide über den Boden bis die Wand sie stoppte. Sie schlugen gegen sie und der Wandziegel bei Hermines rechten Ellenbogen gab nach.

Ein lautes KLACK war zu hören. Das Fauchen wurde lauter und zorniger, dann verstummte es plötzlich. Alles war wieder ruhig. Nur das Tropfen von Wasser war noch zu hören. Draco öffnete seine Augen und er sah in das angespannte Gesicht von Hermine. Ihr Atem war schnell und Draco konnte ihren Herzschlag an seiner Brust spüren. Vorsichtig erhob er sich und drehte sich um. Auch Hermine stützte sich mit den Armen nach vorne. Beide konnten deshalb gerade noch sehen, wie sich eine große Falltür schloß.

„Das war verdammt noch mal sehr knapp!" entfuhr es Draco. Hermine sah ihn an. Dann fuhr sie hoch.

„Du blutest ja! Hat der Basilisk dich verletzt?" Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, das er eine klaffende Wunde am Kopf hatte. Seine rechte Hand berührte seine Stirn. „Nein! Ich bin nur gerade etwas ungünstig auf den Boden aufgeschlagen."

Hermine erhob sich und griff in ihren Umhang. Langsam zog sie ein großes Taschentuch hervor und krabbelte zu Draco hinüber. Vorsichtig legte sie es auf seine Stirn. Draco verzog kurz schmerzerfüllt sein Gesicht. Trotzdem drückte Hermine einige Sekunden fest das Stück Stoff gegen die Blutung. Aber jedes Mal wenn sie den Druck verringerte, da begann sie von neuem.

„Lass mich das machen!" sagte Draco ruhig und hob seine Hand. Er berührte Hermines Hand. Ihre Härchen stellten sich auf und ein Kälteschauer zog ihr den Rücken hoch. Hermine spürte wie ihr Herz anfing schnell zu schlagen und sie hoffte das Draco ihren schnellen Puls über die Berührung nicht spüren konnte. Er nahm ihr das Taschentuch ab. Hermine sah ihn an. „Alles okay! Ehrlich!" Er zwinkerte ihr zu und drückte sich das Tuch auf die Wunde. Hermine beobachtete ihn dabei.

Sein Gesicht war auf der linken Gesichtshälfte blutverschmiert und eine große Beule war auf der anderen Seite der Stirn. Sein Teint war jetzt noch blasser als er vorher schon war. (A.v.R. HeHe... Woran das wohl liegt. fg) Kleine Schweißperlen standen ihm auf den Wangen. Seine blaugrauen Augen hatte er geschlossen. Hermine vermutete, das ihm die Wunde am Kopf wehtat. Seine Kleidung war jetzt sehr schmutzig und an einigen Stellen aufgerissen. Seine rechte Hand hatte etliche Kratzer abbekommen. Das Blut sammelte sich gerade in ihnen. Er sah einfach nur erschöpft und sehr müde aus.

Ein kleiner Seufzer entfuhr ihr. Draco öffnete daraufhin seine Augen. „Alles okay?" fragte er. „Ja! Dank dir Malfo... ich meine Draco. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet." Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. „Wie... Wie...!" schluchzte sie. „Wie kann ich ... das nur wieder ... gutmachen!"

„Indem du jetzt aufhörst zu flennen! Hast du verstanden! Ich habe außer dieser kleinen Platzwunde keine weiteren Verletzungen und wenn du mir einen Gefallen erweisen willst, dann bin ich dafür, das wir den Ausgang finden sollten." Mit diesen Worten wischte er eine Träne von ihrer Wange. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Ein freundliches Lächeln ohne Ironie oder Bosheit. „Und hör jetzt auf zu weinen, denn ersten: Es passt nicht zu einer fröhlichen Hexe wie dir und zweitens: Sonst fange ich auch noch gleich an!" Und da kam es wieder zum Vorschein - das fiese Grinsen. (A.v.R. Oh Gott Draco… Du kannst es wohl nicht lassen! Woher kenn ich das nur? Ach ja... mein berühmtes fieses Grinsen, was bei zu einem breiten anwächst und anfängt an meinen Ohren knabbert. lach)

Hermine konnte einfach nicht anders. Sie fiel ihm um den Hals und weinte bitterlich an seiner Schulter. Draco, der so eine Situation noch nie erlebte hat, wußte nicht so recht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Langsam und mit zitternder Hand strich er über ihren Rücken.

So vergingen weitere 10 Minuten. Erst dann beruhigte sich Hermine langsam. Vorsichtig drückte sie sich von Draco weg. Ihr Gesicht war jetzt feuerrot und sie war nicht fähig Draco ins Gesicht zu blicken. Trotzdem konnte er die Tränen auf ihren Wangen erkennen.

Ein kleiner Seufzer entfuhr Draco und dann griff er mit seiner freien Hand in den Umhang. Er übergab ein kleines, zusammengelegtes weißes Stückchen Stoff Hermine.

Diese hob ihren Kopf. Ihre Augen waren von den salzigen Tränen gerötet. Langsam griff sie nach dem Tuch und trocknete ihre Augen. Außerdem schnäuzte sie sich. Draco verzog das Gesicht als Hermine ihm das Taschentuch zurückgeben wollte.

Mit der freien Hand winkte er ab. „Neee... Lass mal! Kannste behalten." Hermine schniefte.

Draco erhob sich und ging jetzt zur Tür rüber. Er legte seinen Kopf leicht schief und strich über die Tür, als er einen lauter Schrei hinter sich vernahm. Er zuckte zusammen.

„Man Granger! Musst du mich so erschrecken?" Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sah Hermine an.

„Was hast du?" Doch sie antwortete nicht. Sie starrte nur weiter mit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Tür. „Hey Granger!" Doch sie reagierte nicht. "Hermi?" Langsam bewegte er sich auf sie zu und sah ihr in die Augen. „Hey! Was hast du denn auf einmal?" Hermine schluckte schwer und deutete auf die Tür.

Draco zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und drehte sich um. Entsetzt weiteten sich die Augen und sein Mund klappte auf. „Das glaub ich nicht!" Der Slytherin schüttelte seinen Kopf.

Zwei große, rote Augen mit gespaltenen Pupillen sahen auf sie Beide und dann hörten sie eine Stimme. „Bist du das Imago!"

Ende Kapitel 14!

Autoren blabla!

Man! Ich hab mich doch richtig mit diesem Kapitel beeilt oder! fbg Danke für eure vielen Reviews und mal alle durchknuddelt. Das hat mich total angespornt und hat mich richtig beflügelt. HeHe... hüpft fröhlich durch den Raum Außerdem habe ich eine Muse zwinkert und sieht niemanden an, die mir zur Zeit nur so die Ideen entgegenwirft. AHHH... sich duckt Schon wieder eine Idee. Aber diese werd ich erst im nächsten Kapitel benutzen. bäh Ich danke allen meinen Lesern und vorallen meinen lieben Reviewern. Ihr macht mich so stolz! rot werd Ich hoffe nur, das ihr auch weiter reviewt und ich würde mich über weitere freuen. winkt in die Runde Jetzt aber genug zu mir.

**_DarkPrincess of Slytherin:_** Danke für dein Review und es freut mich, das dir meine FF gefällt. Hoffentlich hat dir dieses Kapitel gefallen.

**_Black Sil:_** Och... Ich habe so einen kleinen Drachen hier. Er sitzt gerade auf meiner Schulter und flüstert mir Ideen zu. fg Danke für dein Review und ich würde mich auf weitere Reviews freuen. schmus 

**_Celina-HP: _**Wahhhh... Vielen Dank für deine vielen Reviews. Da hast du dir aber viel Arbeit gemacht. knuddel Dafür darfst du mir eine Frage stellen, die ich dir dann, falls sie den Verlauf der FF nicht zu stark aufdeckt, gerne beantworte. g Na dann will ich mal und einige deiner Fragen beantworten. Review 1 – Tihihihihi... Dragona steht für die Rasse die Draco und Co. angehören. Dragonis ist eigentlich nur ein anderes Wort für Draconis (Doppelsternsystem). Review 3 – Draco lebt, aber das hast du ja schon selbst gemerkt. g Review 4 – Klar! Ich muss doch Hermi vor sich selber schützen. Zu mal es noch gefährlicher für sie werden wird. Review 6 – Tja! Das behalt ich noch für mich! Aber inzwischen müsstest du ja schon rausgefunden haben, wer die beiden Beschützer sind. Warum er sein Gesicht nicht gezeigt hat? Das ist einfach. Hermi hätte in gleich erkannt. HeHe... Black Soul wird noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen und dazu werden ihm seine Flügel sehr helfen. zwinker Review 7 – HeHe... Draco ist ein Zwillingsgestirn und deshalb hat er eine Schwester. Übrigens bringen alle Malfoys immer Zwillinge zur Welt. bg Melissa, Lucius Schwester ist nämlich seine Zwillingsschwester. ... Oh, ich glaub ich habe gerade etwas verraten. lach Review 8 – Dann wird dir die zweite Versammlung bestimmt gefallen. Mal sehen wann ich sie bringe. Irgendwie hat diese FF ein Eigenleben entwickelt, was mir persönlich nicht gefällt. GRRRRRRRRRRR! Die Versammlung sollte eigentlich schon lange beendet sein, aber sie hat ja noch nicht mal angefangen. den Kopf schüttelt Review 9 – Warum sie Träume haben? HM... Es sind ja keine wirklichen Träume. Eher sind es Visionen die etwas aus der Zukunft zeigen. Mehr sag ich aber dazu nicht mehr. Doch eins noch... Es ist viel wichtiger, warum sie beide die gleichen Träume haben! zwinker Review 10 – Die Karte? Eine Schutzkarte! Diese werden nur von Dragonas an Schutzwesen übergeben, welche für den Verlauf der Zauberer-/Hexenwelt und die der Dragonas wichtig sind. Hermine ist also wichtig. JA... DRACO heißt Dracos Drache. Review 11 – HeHe... Draco sollte dir auch unheimlich werden. Sehr unheimlich. Man ich freue mich nicht darauf dieses eine Kapitel zu schreiben indem ... heul Neeeee, das schreib ich hier jetzt nicht, das würde zu viel vorwegnehmen. Soviel sei jedenfalls gesagt, es wird noch jemand sterben. schüttelt den Kopf an diesen Gedanken Warum Draco Hermi geküsst hat? Er wollte Ron ärgern und das ist ihm die blutige Nase wert gewesen. muhahaha Review 12 – Nein! Draco ist nicht Hermines Schutzwesen. Es hat eine andere Bedeutung, warum die Beiden sich immer zusammentreffen. Review 13 – HeHe... Komisch, warum wollt ihr nur alle DRACO haben? So, das war's! War ne ganz schöne Arbeit auf alle deine Reviews zu antworten ohne zuviel zu verraten.

**_ArchAngelAzrael: _**Och, nicht doch! Dein Review macht mich total verlegen. rot anläuft und schnell mal abkühlen geht unter kaltem Wasser Schön das dir meine FF gefällt. Nur das sie inzwischen ein solches Eigenleben entwickelt hat, das kann man gar nicht sagen. Denn eigentlich sollte ich schon viel weiter mit der FF sein. Ach... manchmal würde ich dir Zeit gerne zurückdrehen und dann würde ich es anders schreiben. seufzt Aber das geht ja nicht. HeHe... Das mit dem „ANGRIFF" wird wohl noch etwas dauern. Erst kommt noch die Versammlung und ein ... HeHe! Nein, das sag ich nicht! bäh HaHa... Du magst meine beiden Beschützer. lach Welchen denn davon – den Lispler oder der mit der tiefen Stimme? Und was die Spannung angeht! Keine Angst, das wird alles noch viel Spannender. Hoffentlich bekomm ich das nur auch so hin, wie ich es gerade sage. verzweifelt gerade

**_xXAmberXx:_** Danke für dein Review. Hab ich auch extra mit dem Kapitel beeilt.

**_Hexenlady:_** Hallöchen Stammleser(in)! Das kenn ich! Fanfiction streikt gerne mal. Ich hab mal einen Monat gebraucht um ein Kapitel zu posten. Das hat mich echt Nerven gekostet. Danke für dein Review. knuddel


	15. Frühlingserwachen oder das IMAGO!

Disclaimer: Außer den Dragonas, ihren Schutzwesen und ihrer Welt gehört mir nichts. Leider! inneres verzogenes Kind Ich will Draco und Hermi haben. In meiner Vitrine ist noch Platz! sich die Hände reibt UPS...

Hui! Hallöchen zusammen!

Ja ich weiß! Ich habe unglaublich lange für dieses Kapitel gebraucht. Gomen nasai! Aber ich hatte einfach keine Zeit. Arbeit, Krank, Urlaub, Familie, ... Da blieb einfach keine Zeit zum Schreiben. Aber hier ist es jetzt. Mein neustes Kapitel! Man! Ich bin richtig stolz auf mich. lach WOAH... umfällt und dann leicht über die Tischkante schaut Über 70 Reviews. Wie hab ich denn das gemacht. YEAH... dafür verteil ich freiwillig Kuchen. fbl Aber lassen wir jetzt das Gerede! Jetzt viel Spaß mit Lesen! winke winke

P.S. Wäre supi, wenn ihr mir ein „klitzekleines" Review da lasst. Dann weiß ich wie euch das Kapitel gefallen hat. Wer nichts schreibt, der bekommt nen Heuler! fg

Dragonis – Die Wahrheit über die Malfoys

Untertitel: Frühlingserwachen oder das IMAGO!

Rückblick Kapitel 14

„Was hast du?" Doch sie antwortete nicht. Sie starrte nur weiter mit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Tür. „Hey Granger!" Doch sie reagierte nicht. "Hermi?" Langsam bewegte er sich auf sie zu und sah ihr in die Augen. „Hey! Was hast du denn auf einmal?" Hermine schluckte schwer und deutete auf die Tür.

Draco zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und drehte sich um. Entsetzt weiteten sich die Augen und sein Mund klappte auf. „Das glaub ich nicht!" Der Slytherin schüttelte seinen Kopf.

Zwei große, rote Augen mit gespaltenen Pupillen sahen auf sie Beide und dann hörten sie eine Stimme. „Bist du das Imago!"

Hermines Mund klappte auf und sie japste verzweifelt nach Luft. Draco hingegen schloss seine Augen. Er war sehr ruhig geworden. Ließ seinen Gedanken freien Lauf und kämpfte gegen das Grinsen an, welches unbedingt auf sein Gesicht wollte. (A.v.R. Schlimmer Junge! Kopf schüttel)

Draco waren diese roten Augen sehr bekannt. Sie waren immerhin ein Zeichen des Drachenclans, dem verfluchten Volk. Er selber sowie sein Vater, besaßen diese durchdringende Paar Augen. Ein kleiner, unhörbarer Seufzer entfuhr ihm. Soll das heißen, dass Granger eins der beiden IMAGOs ist? Er öffnete seine Augen und sah auf die Tür.

Erneut wurden sie beide gefragt. „Bist du das IMAGO?" Dabei sah das Augenpaar auf Draco. Dieser blickte aber Hermine an. Das braunhaarige Mädchen hingegen starrte immer noch mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die versiegelte Tür. Der Blonde konnte sehen, wie sich ihre Brust schnell hob und senkte. (A.v.R. Also Draco, wo siehst du denn hin.) Das schnelle Atmen Hermines drang an sein Ohr. Doch er sagte nichts.

Stattdessen wendete er seinen Blick wieder der Tür zu. „Nein, ich bin nicht das IMAGO!" sagte er entschlossen. Ein kurzer Quieklaut neben ihm, ließ ihn seine Begleitung ansehen.

Das rote Augenpaar hatte sich ihr zugewendet und schaute sie an. Entsetzt wich sie einen Schritt zurück. Dann schüttelte sie ihren Lockenkopf, als diesmal die Stimme sie fragte. „Bist du das Imago?" Hermine hielt sich die Ohren zu. Wollte nicht hören, was sie diese seltsame Stimme fragte.

„Bist du das IMAGO?" konnte Hermine durch ihre Hände durch hören. Sie blickte auf und starrte auf die hölzerne Tür. Aber dann quiekte sie auf und schrei dann laut. „NEIN!" Auf weitere Reaktionen wollte Hermine nicht warten. Langsam bewegte sie sich einige Schritte nach hinten. Dann drehte sie sich ruckartig um und lief davon.

Draco beobachtete die Reaktion seiner jungen Begleitung. Er konnte nicht mal mehr agieren, so schnell war das junge Gryffindormädchen weg. Blinzelnd verfolgten seine Augen die Braunhaarige, welche gerade von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurde. Nur noch den lauten Klang ihrer Schritte konnte er vernehmen. Verstört sah er zur Tür. Er betrachtete sie kurz und bewegte sich einige Schritte darauf zu. (A.v.R. Mit Absicht habe ich das Gespräch in der drakonischen Sprache geschrieben und nicht in unserer. Die Übersetzung nach jedem Satz steht dahinter. Die Sprache wird in späteren Kapiteln wieder auftauchen und sich wiederholen.) „ITAKA SIN AGOMO? SINTA?" (Übersetzung: Du bist nur ein Siegel? Richtig?) Bei diesen Worten legte Draco seinen Kopf schief. Die roten Augen sahen jetzt wieder auf ihn. „IKO!" (Übersetzung: Ja!) Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und er zwinkerte belustigt. „IMAGO CHANTA CRU SIN MACHI?" (Übersetzung: Wird das Imago zum Siegelbruch benötigt?) „TANO!" (Übersetzung: Nein!) Dracos Augen verengten sich bei der Antwort. „CHINMAI KUSO IMAGO?" (Übersetzung: Wozu brauchst du dann das Imago?) „INA SIN MACHI RASU! ETAGAMA TINUKEY IMAGO." (Übersetzung: Das Imago ist nicht für den Siegelbruch! Es ist zum Öffnen des Schlüssels notwendig.) Nachdenklich berührte Draco sein Kinn. „TINUKEY?" (Übersetzung: Der Schlüssel?) „IKO!" „AMULA TINUKEY KA?" (Übersetzung: Ja! Was ist der Schlüssel?) „REISU!" (Übersetzung: Ein Gegenstand!) Dracos Finger berührten das Holz der Tür und er legte seine Stirn dagegen. Lautlos formten seine Lippen Wörter und kurze Zeit später war ein vernehmbares KNACK zu hören. Langsam bewegte Draco sich von der Tür weg. „Dann wollen wir mal sehen, was dieser Schlüssel ist." „CHI IMAGO CHANTA TINUKEY!" (Übersetzung: Ohne das Imago wirst du den Schlüssel nicht öffnen.) „SINTA IMAGO!" (Übersetzung: Richtig das Imago!) Mit diesen Worten verengten sich Dracos Augen. „Dieses Mädchen macht einem nur Ärger!" flüsterte er vor sich hin. Seine Arme hatte er verschränkt und er murmelte einige unverständliche Worte vor sich hin. Doch dann drehte er sich um und lief Hermine nach.

währenddessen bei Hermine -

Panisch, ohne überhaupt klar zu denken, rannte sie durch den Gang. Das Platschen von Wasser, wenn sie durch die Pfützen lief, schallte lautstark von den Wänden zurück. Ich kann NIRGENDWO mehr hin! schoss es durch ihren Kopf.

Es war ihr egal, wo sie hinlief. Sie wollte einfach nur weg von der Tür. Weg von dieser Szenerie, welche sie an den Traum erinnerte. Diesen verrückten Traum mit der schwarzen Gestalt, welche Flügel auf seinem Rücken trug..

Atemlos erreichte sie die Kreuzung. Kurz verweilte sie in der Kreuzungsmitte. Schätzte die anderen Wege schnell ab und lief dann weiter nach links. Warum ich? Ich will doch nur mein eigenes Leben führen! Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Ich will das dieser Alptraum endlich aufhört!

Dieser Weg war ungemütlicher als die vorigen. Trotzdem sah sie nicht nach rechts oder links. Rannte einfach gerade aus bis sie an eine lange Treppe kam. Ohne zu überlegen nahm sie drei Stufen auf einmal. Hoffte inständig, das sie diese Treppe nach draußen führte. (A.v.R. Führt sie aber nicht. Sackgasse! BÄH!) Erneut wollte sie Hermine drei Stufen nehmen, doch ihr Fuß rutschte von der Stufe ab. Ohne halt zu finden, schlug sie hart auf. Ihr rechtes Knie brannte vor Schmerz, aber sie beachtete ihn nicht. Erschöpft blieb sie liegen.

Hermine spürte ihr Herz heftig gegen ihren Brustkorb schlagen. Langsam drehte sie sich um. Mehrere Schluchzer entkamen ihrer Kehle. Ihre eigene Stimme zu hören, war wie eine Erlösung für sie. Die ersten Tränen, welche ihr über die Wangen liefen, wischte sie beiläufig mit dem Ärmel des Umhanges weg. Erst jetzt hatte Hermine wieder Augen für ihre Umgebung.

Eindeutig war dies der unangenehmste Gang. Große Wachenlachen spiegelten sich im schwachen Licht, was von den Fackeln an der Wand ausging. Die wenige Helligkeit wurde regelrecht von der Dunkelheit verschlungen.

Erneut schluchzte Hermine. Mit der rechten Hand wischte sie sich über die Augen, um die Tränen zu trocknen. Als sie diese wieder öffnete, da sah sie auf ein Stück schneeweißen Stoffes. Eine Farbe, welche so unreal in dieser Finsternis war. (A.v.R. JaJa... Ich weiß! Weiß ist keine Farbe.) Ihr Blick wanderte über dem Arm zu dem Gesicht der Person, welche ihr das Taschentuch hinhielt.

„Malfoy?" fragte Hermine unsicher. „Nein Schneewittchen!" Er grinste breit. „Oder erwartest du jemand anderen? Wiesel oder Potty zum Beispiel?" Er grinste noch breiter. Doch Hermine erkannte in seinen Augen, das er es nicht ernst meinte. Es war nur der Versuch, das ganze Geschehnis etwas aufzulockern. (A.v.R. Toller Versuch! Kopf schüttel) Doch dann verschwand das Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht und er wurde ernst. Seine rechte Faust berührte sanft Hermines Stirn und stieß mit leichter Gewalt dagegen. Wodurch ihr Kopf leicht nach hinten ging.

„So was!" sagte er. „Das nächste Mal lauf nicht einfach weg. So schlimm war es doch nun auch wieder nicht." Seine rechte Hand wanderte zu Hermines Schulter. Sanft legte sie sich dort ab. „Außerdem ist das hier nun wirklich nicht der Ort, um allein rumzulaufen. Was wenn es hier noch einen Basilisken gibt." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

Hermine schreckte zusammen und griff plötzlich panisch nach Dracos linker Hand. „Du willst zurück zu der Tür?" Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „NEIN! Das will ich nicht! Es muss noch einen anderen Weg geben!"

Draco befreite seine linke Hand aus Hermines Griff und mit beiden Händen griff er nach ihren Schultern. Er schüttelte das junge, braunhaarige Mädchen etwas. „Granger!" Schrie er sie an. „Wir haben keine andere Wahl! Der einzigste Weg hier raus führt durch diese Tür. Und wir werden ihn nehmen. Selbst wenn ich dich durchtragen muss."

Hermine beobachtete seine Gesichtzüge. „Ich hab ...!" Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn Draco legte seinen Zeige- und Mittelfinger auf ihren Mund. „Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Noch bin ich ja da!" (A.v.R. Noch? HeHe... ich weiß mehr als ihr. freudig rumhüpft) Überrascht sie in die Augen ihres Gegenübers. Sie versank in diesem graublau, welche dem Himmel vor einem Gewitter glichen. Erneut hatte das junge Mädchen das Gefühl in den Pupillen des blonden Slytherins, ein kleines, rötliches Licht zu erkennen, welches freudig aufblitzte. Das graublau der Iris verschluckte dieses Leuchten wie die Tsunami (A.v.R. Für die, welche immer noch nicht wissen, was das ist. Tsunami kommt aus dem japanischen und heißt Flutwelle!) das Feuer. Umspielte das kleine Rot und stieß es von sich.

Hermine versank immer tiefer in diesen Augen. Ihre Sinne schwanden und plötzlich befand sie sich wieder auf dem Rasen vom Quidditchfeld. Der Regen peitschte ihr gegen den Rücken ohne sie dabei wirklich zu treffen. Überrascht durch den plötzlichen Szenenwechsel, starrte Hermine einen der großen Türme an, wo normalerweise die Zuschauer der anderen Häuser Platz nahmen. Um welchen Turm es sich dabei handelte, das konnte sie nicht sagen. Da der Wind die Fahne nach oben wehte.

Unerwartet schnell zog das Unwetter mit einer Stärke über das Quidditchstadium, das Hermine sich nicht mehr halten konnte. Sie viel nach vorne auf den Rasen. Eine gewaltige Windböe drückte sie gegen den Rasen. Krampfhaft krallten sich ihre Hände in das Grün. Riss einige Büschel de zarten Grüns heraus, als sie weitergedrückt wurde.

Doch urplötzlich versagte der Wind. Eine unangenehme Stille breite sich über diesen Ort und eine Kälte ergriff von Hermine Besitz. Wanderte ihren Körper entlang. Vertrieb jedes bisschen Wärme und Gefühl. Hinterließ nur Trauer und Kälte. Entsetzt weiteten sich ihre Augen, denn sie hatte auf einmal das Gefühl, das sie nicht mehr allein war.

Ganz langsam, fast Zeitlupenmässig, drehte sie sich um. Geschockt öffnete sie den Mund, aber kein Laut entfuhr ihm. Fortgetragen von der Stille. Vorsichtig bewegte sie sich nach hinten. Denn erneut stand vor ihr diese fremde Gestalt mit den vier riesigen Flügeln. Der große, sensenähnlichen Stab steckte mit dem spitzen Ende im Boden. Die Sense zeigte zum Himmel. Ein helles Licht ging von ihr aus, welches in das Firmament hinaufstrahlte. Das Licht durchbrach Wolken und verfärbte den Himmel schwarz. Hermine vermutete, das dies den Sturm verursachte. Denn kleine, rötliche Blitze zuckten aus der Dunkelheit.

Die unheimliche Gestalt legte seinen Kopf schief und starrte mit roten Augen die Gryffindor an.

Hermine schluckte nervös. Ihr Atem hatte sich bescheunigt und stoßweise blies sie die Luft aus dem Mund.

Sie beobachtete wie der Fremde nach dem Stab griff. Anscheinend gehörte er ihm, denn bei der Berührung leuchtete er kurz auf. Erschrocken über die plötzliche Aktion kniff Hermine die Augen zusammen. Als sie diese wieder öffnete, da blickte sie in graublaue Augen. Diese beobachteten die Reaktion in ihren. Eine Stimme drang an ihr Ohr.

„Granger! Granger!" Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine, das Draco sie leicht schüttelte. „Verdammt noch mal Granger! Du sollst nicht träumen." Verwundert blinzelte die Angesprochene. „Nenn mich nicht Granger, Malfoy!" Der Blonde grinste. „Na wieder da?"

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Hermine etwas nervös. Draco beobachtete belustigt, wie sich eine leichte Röte über ihre Wangen legte und sie peinlich berührt eine lästige Haarsträhne hinters Ohr klemmte.

„Träumerin!" sagte der junge Slytherin und erhob sich. Eine Hand griff unter den linken Arm von dem Mädchen und hob sie mit einer raschen Bewegung auf die Beine. Überrascht über diese Aktion, streckte Hermine die Beine durch. Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr ihr durchs rechte Knie. Taumelnd fiel sie nach vorne und damit genau auf Draco. Dieser richtete instinktiv die Arme nach vorne und breitete die Hände aus.

RUMPS! (A.v.R. lach Ich hab eindeutig zu viele FFs gelesen. sich auf dem Boden vor wälzt)

Hermine starrte den Jungen vor sich an. Ihre Augen waren geweitet und die Iris in ihnen, zuckte. Aber nicht nur sie war über diese Situation erschrocken, sondern auch Draco selbst. Der sonst so gefasste Junge starrte sie mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an. Seine Gesicht war in einer Röte, damit hätte er einer Tomate Konkurrenz machen können. Seine Hände, womit er Hermine hatte abwehren wollen, lagen nun auf ihrem Brustkorb und damit genau auf ihren Brüsten. (A.v.R. UPS! fg) Panisch sprang das ebenfalls feuerrote Mädchen nach hinten. Die Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkt. Draco war das alles so peinlich. Er kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf und sah in eine andere Richtung. Selbst Hermine sah in eine andere Richtung. Keiner wollte den Anderen ansehen.

So vergingen Minuten. Minuten, die den Beiden wie Stunden vorkamen. Bis Draco die unangenehme Stille durchbrach. „Tu... Tu... Tut mir Leid! Das... Das war keine Absicht. Ehrlich!" (A.v.R. JaJa! Und ich bin der Papast! Wer soll dir das denn glauben? fg Alter Schwerenöter!)

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Scho... Schon gut! Ich glaube dir!"

Draco erhob sich vom Boden. Nervös richtete er seine Haare, da ihm einige lästige Strähnen ins Gesicht hingen und reichte dann dem Mädchen seine rechte Hand, damit er ihr aufhelfen konnte.

Schüchtern ergriff sie seine Hand. Erneut durchfuhr ein Schmerz ihr Knie. Leicht, ohne es eigentlich zu merken, zuckte Hermine zusammen.

Ihr Gegenüber sah sie an. Den Kopf leicht nach links geneigt, betrachtete Draco das junge Mädchen. Sein Blick wanderte an ihren Körper hinunter und blieb schließlich an den Beinen haften. Langsam ging er in die Knie und berührte Hermines rechtes Knie. Diese zuckte bei der Berührung zusammen.

„Ist schlimmer als es aussieht!" sagte er nach einigen Sekunden. „Es ist nur die obere Haut verletzt. Keine Knochen gebrochen und keine Zerrungen. Spätestens wenn du heiratest, ist alles wieder gut!" Dabei hatte er seinen Kopf angehoben und lächelte Hermine mit geschlossenen Augen entgegen. Für einige Sekunden war Draco der Versuchung verfallen, die Kräfte, welche er von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte, zu verwenden. Damit wäre es ein leichtes gewesen, die Verletzung schnell wieder zu heilen. Doch der Kopf hatte wiedereinmal über das Herz gewonnen. Also was machte Draco? Er durchsuchte seine Taschen nach dem zweiten Taschentuch und verband damit Hermines Knie.

Neugierig beobachtete sie das Geschehen und lauschte den Worten des blonden Slytherins. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte Hermine sich, ob Draco wirklich so böse war, wie er immer tat oder ob dies nur eine Tarnung war, um dahinter ein weiches und warmes Herz zu verbergen. Was bei den Slytherins absolut fehl am Platz wäre. Erst die warme und etwas schmalzige Stimme ihres Gegenübers brachte sie wieder aus diesen Gedanken.

„So, das müsste halten bis wir hier raus sind!" Damit erhob Draco sich. Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Danke!" Flüsterte sie ganz leise, so dass nicht einmal er es wahrnehmen konnte.

„Wir müssen zurück! Nur durch diese Tür kommen wir nach draußen!" sagte er schließlich. „Gibt es denn keinen anderen Weg? Warum können wir nicht diesen oder den anderen nehmen?" Bittend sah Hermine Draco an. Obwohl sie eigentlich schon die Antwort wußte. „Weil nur diese Tür uns rausführen wird. Du musst mir vertrauen. Das ist der einzigste Weg!" „Woher willst du wissen, das uns gerade dieser Weg nach draußen führt?" Graublaue Augen sahen ihr entgegen und fixierten sie bis er den Kopf wegdrehte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es der richtige Weg ist. Aber ich habe ein Gefühl, das er es ist. Du wirst das natürlich niemals als Antwort akzeptieren können. Was ich auch nicht könnte, wenn ich in deiner Situation wäre. Aber du...!" Mit diesen Worten drehte er seinen Kopf wieder in ihre Richtung. „Du musst mir eben einfach vertrauen! Wirst mir einem Slytherin, soviel Vertrauen entgegenbringen können und meinen Worten glauben können?"

Fragend sah Draco Hermine entgegen. Traurig senkte er schließlich den Blick, denn er hatte bereits in den Augen die Antwort ablesen können. Hermine konnte ihm nicht vertrauen. Er war ein Slytherin. Eine Ausgeburt aus der Hölle, welche nur einem Ideal folgte. Und zwar das eines durchgeknallten Irren, dessen Namen überall gefürchtet war. Plötzlich war Draco unheimlich müde. Der lange Weg bis hierher und der Kampf mit dem Basilisken, hatten seine Spuren an ihm hinterlassen. Erschöpft rieb er sich über seine Augen und massierte sich seine Schläfen.

Hermine hatte den Worten den blonden Jünglings gelauscht und beobachtete nun seine Reaktionen. Draco sah müde aus. Er tat ihr plötzlich unheimlich Leid. Was musste er wohl alles über sich ergehen haben lassen, nur um sie beide hier rauszubringen. (A.v.R. Was für ein unheimlich toller Satz! GRRRRRR!) Entschlossen ballte Hermine ihre Hände zu Fäuste und ohne es wirklich zu wollen, sprudelte der Satz aus ihren Mund. „Ich vertraue dir!"

Dracos Kopf schnellte nach oben. Er dachte sich verhört zu haben. Aber dem schien nicht so zu sein, denn Hermine nickte ihm entgegen.

Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entkam Draco. Langsam erhob er sich und sah Hermine an. „Kannst du denn gehen?" Die Braunhaarige sah ihn an. „Ich denke schon!" Bestätigend nickte sie ihm entgegen.

Gemächlich machten sich die beiden Schüler auf den Weg zurück zu dieser schicksalhaften Kreuzung. Schweigsam, ohne miteinander irgendein Wort gesprochen zu haben, erreichten sie diese. Kurz hielten sie an. Doch dann begaben sich auf den Weg zu dieser geheimnisvollen Tür.

Nur einmal sah sich das braunhaarige Mädchen noch einmal um. Sie wußte nicht warum, aber instinktiv spürte Hermine, das sie gerade ihr Schicksal änderte. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und ihre Hände zitterten unkontrolliert. Leichte Panik stieg in ihr hoch, je länger sie den Gang weiterliefen.

Der junge, blonde Mann lief einen Meter vor Hermine. Konzentriert hörte er auf jedes kleinste Geräusch. Aber das Einzigste was sein Gehör wahrnahm, waren ihre Schritte, welche als Echo von den Wänden zurückprallten. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus beobachtete Draco Hermine. Sie war unglaublich blass um die Nase und er konnte sehen wie ihre Hände leicht zitterten.

Ruckartig blieb er stehen. Hermine war über diese plötzlich Bremsaktion so überrascht, das sie einige Meter weiterging. Doch dann blieb auch sie stehen und drehte ihren Körper ruckartig zu ihm um. Ihre braunen Locken flogen durch die plötzliche Drehung und fielen dann sanft auf ihre Schultern. Draco beobachtete fasziniert wie sich Hermines Haare elegant durch die Schwingung hoben und senkten. Ihre braunen Augen sahen ihn an. Registrierten jede kleinste Regung in seinem Gesicht. Trotz des spärlichen Lichts konnte sie sein Gesicht gut erkennen. Nur seine Augen konnte sie nicht richtig erkennen. Dazu war es dann doch zu dunkel. Trotzdem konnte Hermine seine Blicke auf ihrem Körper spüren.

Was er wohl gerade denken mag? Wahrscheinlich denkt er wieder so was, wie dieses Schlammblut wieder aussieht! Traurig blickte sie nach unten. Strich sich über ihren schmutzigen Rock und versuchte vergeblich ihre Haare zu ordnen.

Draco beobachtete belustigt ihre vergeblichen Aktionen ihre Haarpracht zu richten. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Dann bewegte er sich langsam auf sie zu. Geschickt wisch er einer Pfütze aus und blieb vor Hermine stehen.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine ihn. Sie war so beschäftigt gewesen ihre Haare zu ordnen, das sie gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, das Draco sich auf sie zu bewegt hatte. Erschrocken weiteten sich ihre Augen.

Seine graublauen Augen beobachteten belustigt ihre Reaktion. Ein kleines spöttisches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Also wirklich Granger!" sagte er mit seiner gewohnten, schnalzigen Stimme. „Sag bloß, du bist nicht einmal fähig, deine Haare ordentlich zu halten!" Er fuhr mit seinen Händen durch ihre Haare und schob einige, widerspenstige Haarsträhnen hinter die Ohren.

Hermine erschauderte bei seinen Berührungen. Eine leichte Gänsehaut wanderte an ihren Armen nach oben und weiter bis sie ihren Nacken erreicht hatte. Ihre kleinen Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf.

Dracos Gesicht kam ihrem gefährlich nahe. Hermine konnte bereits seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Wange spüren und ihre Gänsehaut verstärkte sich noch.

„So... besser!" sagte Draco nach etwa einer Minute. „Du solltest dir angewöhnen eine Haarspange oder wenigstens einen Zopfhalter mitzunehmen." Hermine zwinkerte verwundert. „So was steht mir nicht." Draco blinzelte und fing plötzlich zu lachen an. „Wer sagt denn so was dummes?"

Hermine bewegte sich einen Schritt nach hinten und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. Draco konnte ein Leuchten in ihren braunen Augen erkennen. Erfreut darüber ob er eine Augenbraue und grinste in sich hinein. „Du bist der Jenige gewesen, der mir das ständig an den Kopf geworfen hat! Darf ich dich daran erinnern." Dabei zog sie lautstark die Luft ein und öffnete leicht den Mund. Bevor sie alle Luft wieder ausstieß. Draco grinste breit und auch er holte jetzt einmal tief Luft und beiden sagten die nächsten Sätze gleichzeitig. „Granger! Du siehst wieder aus wie eine Vogelscheuche! Oder bist du in einen Sturm gekommen? Du solltest Gewitter meiden Granger!" Hermine endete verwunderte.

Draco hatte in der Zwischenzeit seine Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und lächelte. Es war keins seiner spöttischen Lächeln. Es war warm. Kein Spott und kein Hohn war zu erkennen. Aber etwas anderes konnte man in seinem Gesicht lesen. Er versuchte nämlich krampfhaft ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

Verwundert beobachte ihn Hermine. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, das Draco sie mit Absicht getriezt hatte, damit sie das Alles hier für einen kurzen Moment vergessen konnte. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Guck an!" sagte Draco. „Was ist denn das da?" Seinen Kopf hatte er leicht nach rechts gelegt und grinste ihr frech entgegen.

Hermine ihre Augen weiteten sich kurz. Doch dann konnte sie nicht anders. Sie begann zu lachen. Draco stimmte in ihr befreites, glückliches Lachen mit ein.

„Siehst du! Schon geht es dir besser!" Hermine konnte nur nicken. Denn sprechen war gerade nicht möglich. Mit einem befreiten Lächeln auf den Lippen, wischte sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Das passt auch viel besser zu dir!" Draco schloß seine Augen und lächelte ihr entgegen. Hermine dachte sich verhört zu haben. Verdutzt blinzelte sie und schaute den blonden Prinzen Slytherins überrascht an.

Das war das erste Mal, das ihr jemand so ein Kompliment machte. Okay! Ron und auch Harry hatten ihr manchmal solche Nettigkeiten gesagt. Aber das war für sie nichts besonderes. Sie waren nur Freunde. Da lief nichts zwischen ihnen, obwohl sich Ron einige Chancen bei ihr ausrechnete. (A.v.R. fg Ihr könnt mich hauen, ich kann das ab! BÄH...) Aber Hermine empfand nur freundschaftliche Gefühle für ihn. Dann war da noch Viktor Krum. Der bulgarische Quidditchspieler mit der krummen Nase und den dunklen Haaren. Der erste Junge, der mehr als nur freundschaftliche Gefühle für sie empfand und sie das sogar spüren ließ. Der erste Junge, der sie wirklich liebte. Aber leider empfand sie nichts für ihn. Ihr Herz hatte nicht diesen berühmten Sprung gemacht. Auch die so vielgepriesenen Schmetterlinge im Bauch waren ausgeblieben. Ein leichter Seufzer entfuhr ihr. Verlegen blickte Hermine zu Boden.

Draco beobachtete sie. Verwundert musste er feststellen, das Hermine errötete. Verlegen kratzte er sich mit der linken Hand am Nacken. „Es... Es... Es tut mir Leid! Ich wollte dich nicht verlegen machen oder verspotten. Ich weiß, das ich mich mit all meinen Worten niemals entschuldigen kann, was ich je gesagt oder gemacht habe. Aber es tut mir wirklich Leid!"

Hermine sah auf. Hatte sich etwa gerade der stolze Prinz der Slytherin vor ihr, einem Schlammblut entschuldigt. Sie musste sich verhört haben.

Draco ging langsam an ihr vorbei. Seinen Kopf hatte er leicht gesenkt. Ohne sie anzusehen oder zu sprechen, machte Draco sich wieder auf den Weg. Er hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Hermine beobachtete ihn. Verdutzt folgte sie ihm. Auch sie hing ihren Gedanken nach.

Schweigsam erreichten sie nach einigen Minuten die alte, versiegelte Tür. Die roten Augen erwarteten sie bereits. Ängstlich blieb Hermine stehen. Sie schluckte, um den Kloß in ihrem Hals loszuwerden. Doch dieser dachte nicht daran sich aufzulösen. Ihr Blick suchte den ihres Begleiters. Doch dieser sah sie nicht an. Er schaute mit angespanntem Gesicht auf die Tür.

Hermine biss auf ihre Unterlippe. Das Gefühl von Panik ergriff sie wieder. Langsam, ohne es wirklich zu wollen, machte sie einen Schritt rückwärts. Ihr Blick war weiterhin auf die roten Augen gerichtet. Sie zitterte leicht und eine Gänsehaut zog sich über ihren Körper. Wanderte vom Rücken zum Nacken hoch. Ihre kleinen Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf. Abrupt brach sie den Blickkontakt ab und schaute zu Boden. Sie drehte sich um und atmete mehrmals tief ein und aus. Versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Aber es wirkte nicht.

Doch plötzlich legten sich zwei Arme um sie. Sie schreckte hoch. Instinktiv griff sie nach den Armen und legte ihr Kinn auf diese. Die ersten Tränen sammelten sich wieder in ihren Augen und schließlich weinte Hermine hemmungslos. Warum, das wußte sie nicht. Doch ihr Tröster verblieb in seiner Stellung. Hielt sie einfach in seinen Armen. Spendete ihr Trost und Wärme. Vergessen waren die letzten Stunden, die sie hier verbracht hatte. Vergessen der anstrengende Weg hier her und die Gefahren. Hermine war auf einmal so unendlich müde. Langsam legte sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken und berührte die Schulter ihres Trösters. Dieser hatte seinen Kopf leicht nach links gelegt, so dass ihre Gesichter jetzt nebeneinander waren.

Hermines Augen waren geschlossen. Sie genoss den Moment. Wünschte sich, er würde ewig andauern. Doch sie wußte nur zu genau, das diese Wärme gleich enden würde.

Doch Minuten vergingen, ohne das sie die Position veränderten. Seine Nähe wirkte so beruhigend. Es war schön einfach so zu stehen und in seinen Armen zu liegen. Seine ruhige und weiche Stimme zu hören, die beruhigend zu ihr sprach. Seinen Geruch aufzunehmen.

Hermine atmete tief ein.

Er roch herb nach ... Ja wonach eigentlich. Sie wußte es nicht. Aber sie kannte diesen Duft.

Doch dann bewegte sich Hermine. Sie drückte die Arme ihres Trösters von sich und drehte sich um. Graublaue Augen schauten in Braune. „Draco!" Doch dieser schüttelte nur mit seinem Kopf. Sein Blick war sanft und strahlte eine Wärme aus. So was hatte sie noch nie bei ihm gesehen. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Ein Lächeln wie sie es noch nie bei ihm oder je einem Jungen gesehen hatte. Etwas rührte sich in Hermines Magengegend.

Langsam drehte Draco ich um. Blickte erneut auf die Tür. Hermine holte tief Luft. Blickte dann auf den jungen Blonden neben sich. Dieser hielt seine Hand ihr hin. Nur zu gerne ergriff sie diese. Vorsichtig drückte er ihre kleine Hand. Hermine sah ihn an. Er lehnte sich leicht zu ihr rüber und flüsterte ihr sanft ins Ohr.

„Keine Angst! Ich bin bei dir!"

Hermine erschauderte bei seinen Worten. Sein warmer Atem auf ihrer Wange, erzeugte auf ihrem Körper eine leichte Gänsehaut. Was für eine schöne Stimme er doch eigentlich hat! dachte Hermine. Sie wollte es eigentlich nicht, denn ihr Verstand riet ihr davon ab. Aber trotzdem drückte sie seine Hand. Draco lächelte ihr entgegen und nickte dann schließlich.

Hermine nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und sah auf die Tür. Die roten Augen fixierten sie erneut und dann vernahm ihr Gehör, die bereits bekannten Worte.

„Bist du das IMAGO?" Noch einmal suchte Hermine Dracos Blick. Doch dann sah sie auf und öffnete den Mund zur Antwort.

Fortsetzung folgt!

Autoren blabla!

So, da ist es jetzt – das 15.Kapitel. Man ich muss mich loben. Ich hätte nie gedacht, das ich soweit komme. Das hab ich vorallen meinen fleißigen Reviewern zu verdanken. Ihr gebt mir immer wieder die Kraft weiter zu schreiben. Danke! knuddel HeHe... und ich habe es mal wieder geschafft einen Cliffhanger zu schreiben. fg Eigentlich sollte dieses Kapitel an einer anderen Stelle enden. Aber ich habe mich entschlossen schon hier zu enden und mir das Andere für das nächste Kapitel aufzuheben. Aber zum Trost für euch! Ich habe schon mit dem nächsten Kapitel angefangen und soviel sei verraten. Das nächste Mal kommt endlich die zweite Versammlung und das erste Rätsel zum Imago wird gelöst. Aber mehr verrate ich jetzt nicht. Bis zum nächsten Mal! winke winke P.S. Vergeßt mir ja nicht das Review. Ich schreib sonst Heuler. fg

_**Adsartha**_

Danke für dein Review. knuddel Gomen nasai! Ich weiß, ich hab wirklich lange für dieses Kapitel gebraucht. Aber endlich hab ich es fertig.

_**Survivor333**_

Danke für dein Review. Ich konnte nichts dafür. Erst war ich 2 volle Wochen krankgeschrieben mit Fieber und allem. Dann hat mich die Arbeit überrannt und ich wußte nicht wie ich das alles bewerkstelligen sollte. Dann der Urlaub, wo ich nicht da war und ein bisschen musste ich ja auch noch für meine Familie da sein. Meine Mam lag zwischenzeitlich nämlich im Krankenhaus. seufz Ich weiß, das erklärt nichts. Aber ich verspreche mich zu bessern. Finger hinterm Rücken kreuzt BLINZEL... Aufhören? Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann hatte ich eine Zeit lang wirklich daran gedacht, aber darüber bin ich hinweg. War so eine kleine TIEFE Phase. lach

_**Chaitlin**_

Hey Süße... Kannst wohl nicht ohne mich. lach Komm her lass dich knuddeln! Danke für dein Review Schnecke! Könntest dich mal wieder öfters im Forum blicken lassen. Dann würden wir uns auch öfters sehen. Bin einsam! fg Aber ich hab ja noch meine HERMI. BÄH...

_**princess brady**_

Ja, ich weiß. Mein hang zu CLIFFs ist riesig. Sie dir nur mal diesen hier an. fg Danke für dein Review Kleine. knuddel

_**Black Sil**_

Ein bekannter Name. knuddel Ist immer wieder schön einen Stammleser zu sehen.

_**Yuki**_

In der Schule? Solltest du da nicht eigentlich was lernen? Es sei denn es war Politische Bildung, dann sei dir vergeben. lach Danke für dein Review.

_**flantermaus**_

Interessanter Nick! Danke für dein Review. Freu mich immer, wenn euch die FF gefällt. Wie es mit Draco und Hermi weitergeht? Ein kleiner Einblick gibt ja schon dieses Kapitel.

_**ArchAngelAzrael**_

Azrael... Warte mal? Ist das nicht der gefallene Engel? sich am Kopf kratzt Egal! Danke für dein Review. Du bist heiß? lach Woher soll ich das wissen! fg Ich glaub, ich habe in den letzten Reviewerklärungen zu viel verraten. sich auf die Hand haut Böser Draco! Böser Draco! fbg Du meinst Sal! Hm... Der scheint gut anzukommen. Wer hätte das gedacht! Freut mich jedenfalls.

_**HexenLady**_

Hey Kleine! Danke für dein Review und das du eine meiner Stammleser bist. Das macht mich ganz stolz und verlegen zugleich.

_**ObscurusCor**_

Natürlich! Das gibt dem ganzen Spannung! Meine Fantasie? Hm... Eigentlich sagen immer alle, meine Fantasie sei krank. Aber beim Schreiben ist sie sehr hilfreich. Danke für deine Antwort. blinzelt Hey, wie bist du auf diesen Nick gekommen?

_**DarkPrincess of Slytherin**_

lach Scheint euch nicht zu gefallen, das ich immer CLIFFs setze. WAS? fg Ihr dürft mich schlagen, aber das macht Spaß! Bussi Danke für dein Kommi.

_**Celina-HP**_

Danke für dein Review. Ich hoffe nur, das du auch weiter welche schreibst. wink


	16. Kann es wirklich Liebe sein?

Disclaimer: Immer noch nix meins und ich verdiene keine Moneys damit!

Hallöchen an meine fleißigen Leser!

Kaum zu glauben! Ich habe es endlich geschafft, das nächste Kapitel zu schreiben und es sind sogar mehr als 4000 Wörter geworden. YES! Ich danke jedenfalls allen meinen fleißigen Reviewern. Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie mich es freut, das ihr mir ein kleines oder großes Kommentar hinterlasst. Das beflügelt mich immer. Kaum zu glauben, das ich schon über 80 Reviews habe. Danke! Danke! Danke! Aber jetzt genug von mir! Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Part!

„..." – gesprochenes

... – Gedanken

(...) – blödes BlaBla von mir

Dragonis – Die Wahrheit über die Malfoys

Untertitel: Der versiegelte Gegenstand! Oder Kann es wirklich Liebe sein?

* * *

Rückblick Kapitel 15

Hermine nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und sah auf die Tür. Die roten Augen fixierten sie erneut und dann vernahm ihr Gehör, die bereits bekannten Worte.

„Bist du das IMAGO?" Noch einmal suchte Hermine Dracos Blick. Doch dann sah sie auf und öffnete den Mund zur Antwort.

* * *

„Woher soll ich wissen, ob ich das IMAGO bi...?" Weiter kam Hermine jedoch nicht, denn die roten Augen zwinkerten mehrmals und wurden dann augenblicklich gelb. „Stimmenidentifizierung läuft!"

„WASSSSSSSSSSS...?" entfuhr es Hermine überrascht und sie sah auf den blonden Jüngling neben sich. Draco hob nur seine linke Augenbraue und zuckte mit den Schultern, wobei er seine Hände hob und seine Ratlosigkeit besser rüberzubringen.

Die gelben Augen blinzelten erneut und wurden wieder rot. „Stimmenidentifizierung komplett! Anpassung läuft!"

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte Hermine und sah wieder auf den Slytherin. „Sieh mich nicht an! Woher soll ich denn das wissen? Hellsehen steht noch nicht auf meinem Stundenplan!" „Aber...!" fing Hermine erneut an. Kam aber nicht weiter, weil Draco ihr einen Finger auf den Mund legte und sie damit zum Schweigen brachte. „Wir werden einfach abwarten müssen!" Antwortete belustigt.

Als hätte die Stimme das gehört, antwortete sie mit den Worten. „Anpassung komplett. Vergleich wird durchgeführt! Bitte warten!"

Draco und Hermine schauten sich darauf nur an. Während die Braunhaarige nur eine Augenbraue auf die Antwort hob, zuckte der Blonde mit den Schultern und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Wer hätte gedacht, das dies so lustig hier wird!" Draco grinste fies. „Eine Tür mit Humor! Das habe ich noch nie gesehen." Und er grinste noch breiter als schon davor. Hermine beobachtete ihn. Wie kann er in so einer Situation nur so gelassen bleiben? Sie seufzte. Ich wünschte, ich hätte so viel Courage wie er! Wobei sie erneut seufzte.

Draco beobachtete sie aus dem Augenwinkel. Wer hätte gedacht, das sich Granger... Er blinzelt überrascht. Ich meine Hermine! Dracos Gesicht verzog sich. Verdammt, das macht mich total konfuss! Er struppelte sich durchs Haar. Entsetzt über diese Aktion sah die Gryffindor auf den Blonden. Aber beide wurden aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als die Stimme wieder anfing zu sprechen.

„Vergleich durchgeführt! Überstimmung von 99,99999999... gefunden!"

„Und was heißt das jetzt?" fragte Draco.

Ein lautes Klack ertönte und unter lautem quietschen öffnete sich die alte Tür.

Draco haute sich mit der rechten Hand gegen die Stirn und sagte nur: „Ach, das heißt es!". Er grinste breit vor sich hin. Hermine blinzelte mehrmals und plötzlich fing sie zu lachen an. Draco sah sie überrascht an. Doch Hermine hörte nicht auf zu lachen. Mit ihrer rechten Hand hielt sie sich den Bauch und mit der Linken fuhr sie unter dem Auge lang, um die entstandene Träne fortzuwischen.

Draco verzog sein Gesicht und stemmte die Arme in die Hüfte. „Na schönen Schrank auch!" Dabei setzte er wieder sein berühmtes, zynisches Grinsen auf. „Na wenigstens du hast deinen Spaß!" Doch Hermine reagierte nicht. Sie hielt sich ihren Kopf mit der linken Hand und lachte noch immer aus ganzem Herzen.

Draco verzog seinen Mund zu einer Schnute und blickte dann an sich runter. Um dann überrascht sein Spiegelbild in einer Pfütze, in der er stand, anzusehen. Seine blasse Haut im Gesicht, vor allem an der Stirn, war total dreckig. Mehrmals blinzelte Draco und hob dann seine Hände hoch, um diese genauer zu betrachten. Entsetzt stellte er fest, das diese schwarz von Dreck und Schlamm waren.

„WAHHHHHHHHH!" entsetzt schreit er auf und sucht in seinen Taschen nach einem Taschentuch. Doch er kann keins finden. Kein Wunder, denn die beiden, einzigen Tücher, die er hatte, hatte er Hermine gegeben. Böse sah er das braunhaarige, immer noch lachende Mädchen an. „Hör auf zu lachen! Ich find das nicht lustig!" Fluchend kniete er sich hin und legte seine Handflächen in die Pfütze, damit er den größten Dreck wegbekam.

Hermine wischte sich erneut eine Träne weg und sah dann auf Draco, der an der Pfütze kniete und seine Hände reinigte. Er versuchte es jedenfalls, aber bei dem bisschen Wasser schaffte er es nicht ganz. Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Mädchens. Sie griff in ihre Umhangtasche und entnahm dieser ein kleines, sauber zusammengelegtes Stückchen Stoff. Dabei fiel etwas Weißes heraus, als sie ihre Hand vorzog. Verwundert bückte Hermine sich danach und erkannte den Gegenstand als eins von Dracos Taschentücher. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, das er ihr seine gegeben hatte.

Nachdenklich betrachtete das braunhaarige Mädchen beide Stoffe. Sie stellte schnell fest, dass das Taschentuch von Draco aus einem feineren Material bestand als ihres. An einer der Ecken war eine kleine Stickerei, welche die Initialen ihres Besitzers zeigten. Mit argwöhnischem Blick betrachtete Hermine die einzelnen Buchstaben. DSMS! (A.v.R. Hatte ich eigentlich schon mal geschrieben, wofür das SS in Dracos Namen stand? Vergessen! _mit den Schulter zuckt_) Ihre Finger fuhren sanft über die einzelnen, silber-grünen Schriftzeichen. Wofür wohl die beiden Ss stehen? Schoß es durchs Hermines Gedächtnis. Doch schnell richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Vergleich der beiden Stofftücher. Ihres war etwas gelblich und nicht so schneeweiß, wie das von dem Blonden. Langsam hob Hermine beide Taschentücher an ihr Gesicht und sie schloß ihre Augen. Ein Hauch aus Weichheit berührte Hermines rechte Wange. Es roch angenehm. Anscheinend wurden die Tücher leicht parfümiert. Hermine fragte sich, was wohl noch alles bei den Malfoy parfümiert wird. (A.v.R. Oh Gott, was für dämliche Gedankengänge! Man, dafür müsste ich mich selbst bestrafen!) Die Brünette öffnete ihre Augen. Um sie dann gleich wieder zu schließen, als sie das zarte Aroma einatmete. In dieser Position verweilte Hermine. Der liebliche Duft trug sie fort. Fort in eine fremde Welt.

Hermine seufzte. Etwas warmes traf ihre Wange. Überrascht öffnete das Gryffindormädchen die Augen und schaute in ein Meer aus Blumen. Überall um sie herum blühten die schönsten Blumen, die Hermine je gesehen hatte. Rot, Gelb, Lila, Rosa, ... alle Farben waren hier vertreten. Überrascht schaute sich das Mädchen um. Wo bin ich? Wo bin ich denn jetzt wieder gelandet? Verblüfft über des plötzlichen Szenenwechseln drehte sich Hermine um ihre eigene Achse. Doch alles was sie sah, war ein Reich aus Blumen. Müde rieb sich die Braunhaarige über die Augen, als ein Geräusch an ihre Ohren drang. Ruckartig schnellte ihr Kopf dem fremden Klang entgegen. Ihre Locken flogen dabei in alle Richtungen und legten sich schließlich sanft auf ihren Schultern ab.

Zwei Personen näherten sich ihrem Standort. Ihre Hand zuckte nach oben und sie winkte den beiden Fremden zu. Sie rief sogar nach ihnen, aber die Beiden nahmen sie nicht war. Verwundert blinzelte Hermine. Jetzt bei näherem betrachten der Fremden, kam es ihr so vor, als würde Hermine sie kennen. Naja, jedenfalls die eine Person kam ihr bekannt vor. Die Frau war schön. Sehr schön sogar! Ihr langes, blondes Haar war offen und wurde von der leichten Brise, welche über die Blumenwiese wehte, hochgewirbelt. Er lächelte ihr entgegen.

Erschrocken schreckte der Kopf von Hermine hoch. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und das Taschentuch in ihrer Hand fiel zu Boden. Verwundert blinzelte sie mit den Lidern. Doch die dunkle und triste Umgebung änderte sich nicht.

Leise fluchende Worte drangen an ihr Ohr. Hermine sah auf die vor sich hin fluchende Person. Draco lehnte gebeugt über der Pfütze und versuchte gerade verzweifelt seine völlig verdreckte Stirn zu säubern. Sie lächelte und urplötzlich erschien ein breites, gemeines Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. Langsam und vor allem leise schlich sich Hermine wie eine Raubkatze an ihre Beute und schwubs, schupste sie Draco ein bisschen nach vorne. Dieser konnte nicht anders, als sich mit den Händen in der Pfütze abzustützen, damit er nicht der Länge nach drinnen landete.

Reflexartig schoss der blonde Slytherin herum und starrte die Gryffindor an. Doch diese lächelte ihm nur entgegen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung griff Hermine nach Dracos rechter Hand und sie wischte mit ihrem Taschentuch über seine Handfläche (A.v.R. Ja IHREM! Hat schon noch einen Grund, warum sie sein Taschentuch nicht genommen hat.). Verwundert über diese Aktion, beobachtete er jede ihrer Bewegungen. Ließ es zu, das Hermine ihn berührte. Eine Gänsehaut wanderte seinen Rücken hoch und seine kleinen Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf.

„So, jetzt sind sie einigermaßen wieder sauber." Dabei zwinkerte Hermine Draco mit dem rechten Auge entgegen. „Und jetzt zu deinem Gesicht!"

Das braunhaarige Mädchen tunkte das Taschentuch kurz in die Wasserlache. Schnell hatte es die Feuchtigkeit aufgenommen. Hermine richtete sich auf und wollte gerade die Stirn ihres Gegenübers reinigen, als dieser einen Schritt zurückwich.

„Das kann ich allein! Dafür brauch ich dich nicht Granger!" Er knurrte kurz auf und entriss ihr mit einer schnellen Bewegung das Taschentuch. Vor sich hinbrabbelnd drehte er sich um und beugte sich erneut über die Wasserlache.

Hermine beobachtete den blonden Jungen dabei. Ihr Blick wanderte vom Boden, über das breite Kreuz bis hin zum weißblonden Haar hoch. Sie musste sich wohl oder übel eingestehen, das Draco Malfoy, Sohn von Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy, ein ziemlich gutaussehender junger Mann war. Selbst in diesen ziemlich dreckigen Sachen. Das Schwarz seines Schulumhanges brachte seine helle Haarfarbe und den blassen Hautteint besonders hervor. Hermines Gedanken trifteten ab. Erst ein lautes Quietschen entriss sie wieder daraus.

Ihr Blick schweifte zur Tür. Draco stand jetzt an der Öffnung und drückte mit ziemlicher Gewalt die hölzerne Tür auf. Er stemmte diese so weit auf, das ein Durchgang entstand. Hermine machte einen Schritt zur Seite und lehnte sich leicht nach rechts, so dass sie in den entstandenen Freiraum blicken konnte. Aber viel sah sie nicht. Eine Schwärze umgab die Umgebung dahinter und weißlicher Nebel drang heraus.

Das braunhaarige Gryffindormädchen schluckte schwer, um den Kloß im Hals loszuwerden. Doch es wirkte nicht sehr viel. Sie erschauderte und eine Gänsehaut wanderte ihre Arme nach oben zum Hals, wo sich die Nackenhaare aufrichteten. (A.v.R. Hey! Ich habs aber auch mit den Nackenhaaren! _lach_) Obwohl Hermine schon viel mit Harry und Ron erlebt hatte, so war ihr diese Szenerie doch unbekannt. Abermals schluckte sie schwer. Aber der Kloß dachte nicht daran seinen Platz zu verlassen. Ängstlich huschte sie zu Draco und suchte Schutz hinter ihm. Er sah kurz über seine Schulter und sah sie an. Ihre Gesichtfarbe war gänzlich einem weiß gewichen. Er erkannte sofort das sie Angst hatte.

Kurz schloß der Slytherin seine Augen, bevor er sie wieder öffnete. „Keine Angst, ich bin ja da!" Hermine sah ihn an. „Das sagst du so einfach! Wenn es ums lernen und die Theorie von Magie geht, dann bin ich absolut Spitze. Es hapert nur etwas mit dem praktischen Teil!" Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

Dracos Gesicht schoss herum. Verwundert über ihre plötzlich Offenheit, musste er lachen. „Wer hätte das gedacht, das ich so was mal aus deinem Mund höre!" Empört blickte Hermine ihrem Gegenüber in Gesicht. Ihr Mund wurde schmal und krampfhaft zogen sich ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Schnell schoss ihre rechte Faust nach vorne und boxte gegen Dracos linke Schulter. „Au!" entfuhr es ihr. Überrascht hörte der Blonde auf zu lachen. Doch als er das AU vernahm, da begann er erneut zu lachen.

Hermine stampfte mit dem rechten Fuß auf den Boden. „Hör auf zu lachen!" Sie schüttelte ihre rechte Hand, die ihr noch schmerzte vom Schlag. „Ich finde das überhaupt nicht lustig!" Draco blickte auf und sah ihr mit Tränen in den Augen ins Gesicht. „Kaum zu glauben Granger! Im dritten Jahr haste mir eine gescheuert und nichts gesagt danach. Und heute, da boxt du mich und sagst AU! Du bist einfach nur lustig!" „Na schönen Dank auch, Mister Malfoy!" sagte Hermine mit zusammengepressten Zähnen. Ihr passte es gerade gar nicht, das sich Draco über sie lustig machte. Ihr Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und sie presste ihre beiden Hände dagegen. Ruckartig drehte Hermine sich weg. Eine kleine Träne bahnte sich unaufhaltsam ihren Weg über ihre Wange.

Was ist nur los? Warum schmerzt mein Herz plötzlich? Warum ist mir zum heulen zu mute? Ist es wegen Malfoy? Sie wischte sich über die Wange und trocknete damit die Träne. Langsam drehte sie sich um und sah auf den blonden Slytherin. Dieser lachte noch immer und hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, das sie sich kurz weggedreht hatte. Erneut zog sich ein Stich durch Hermines Herz und mit großen, glasigen, braunen Augen schaute sie dem jungen Mann ins Gesicht. Sie vermied es aber, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Zu oft hatte sie sich danach in diesem seltsamen Traum wiedergefunden und das wollte sie jetzt unbedingt vermeiden.

Hermines Augen musterten Dracos Gesicht. Nicht zum ersten Mal fiel ihr sein heller Teint auf. Er war fast weiß, wenn man mal von gerade leicht geröteten Wangen vom Lachen absah. Überrascht legte das Mädchen ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite, denn heute fiel ihr zum ersten Mal auf, das Draco, ein für einen Jungen, ungewöhnlich weichen Gesichtzug hatte. Sein Kinn war leicht rund an den Ecken und nicht wie bei den anderen Jungen kantig. Die Wangenknochen waren nur leicht angedeutet. Das einzig untypische war die spitze Nase. Seine Lippen waren schmal und zum ersten Mal fragte sich Hermine, ob sie auch so weich waren wie die Ihrigen. (A.v.R. Oh Gott! Ich glaube, die Birthdayparty ist mir nicht bekommen. Zu viel Sekt! _hicks_)

Das habe ich jetzt nicht gedacht, oder? (A.v.R. Doch! Doch! Hast du! _fbg_) Verdammt Hermine! Ich glaube du drehst durch! Sie blickte ihr Gegenüber wieder an.

Warum zum Teufel noch Mal, genieße ich es ihn in meiner Nähe zu haben. Das war doch früher nicht so! Er ist ein Slytherin! Das Mädchen blinzelte mehrmals. Verdammt! Er ist nicht irgendein Slytherin. Er ist der Chef bei denen. Sein Wort ist Gesetz! Verwundert biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe. Hermine war so in ihre Gedanken und dem Betrachten von Dracos Gesicht vertieft, das sie nicht einmal mehr merkte, wie er aufgehört hatte zu lachen und ihr jetzt ins Gesicht sah.

Also! Warum genieße ich es nur, wenn wir wie jetzt, so nebeneinander stehen. Grübelte sie und ein kleiner Seufzer entfloh ihr. Wobei sich ihr Brustkorb schnell hob und wieder senkte. Der blonde Junge beobachtete ihr Gesichterspiel. Er konnte sich schon denken, das sie wieder an irgendetwas dachte. Nur was es war, das konnte er nicht sagen.

Warum nur! Er ist ein Slytherin und ich eine Gryffindor! Wir leben in 2 völlig unterschiedlichen Welten. Nicht nur das! Er stammt aus einer Familie, die so angesehen in der Zaubererwelt ist, wie keine andere. Ich hingegen stamme aus einer Muggelfamilie! Wir beide haben völlig unterschiedliche Ansichten! Langsam hob Hermine ihren Blick und sah direkt in Dracos Gesicht. Erschrocken schrie sie auf und sprang etwa einen Meter nach hinten.

Der Blonde sah sie verwundert an und grinste breit. Denn er stand nur noch gut Zehn Zentimeter von ihr weg. „Also ehrlich! Du bist ja eine richtige Tagträumerin!" Hermine schaute ihn an. „Das bin ich nicht! Ich habe nur über etwas nachgedacht!" Versuchte die Gryffindor sich zu verteidigen. „Verrätst du mir, woran du gedacht hast, Granger! Äh... sorry Hermine, meine ich!" Schlagartig zog sich eine Röte über Hermines Gesicht. Verwundert weiteten sich Dracos Augen, denn mit so einer Reaktion hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. „Das... Das... war nicht so wichtig!" Stotterte sie und errötete noch mehr als zuvor.

Belustigt beobachtete Draco die ansteigende rote Farbe auf ihrem Gesicht. Musterte den schnellen Farbwechsel von leicht rosa zu knall rot. Eigentlich wollte er es nicht sagen, aber es sprudelte einfach so über seine Lippen. „Und schubs ist sie eine Tomate!" Und er begann zu lachen. Oh Gott! Das wollte ich gar nicht sagen! Verdammt, diese Rolle ist mir bereits in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen! Grummelte er.

Der Kopf der Braunhaarigen zuckte nach oben und sie haute ihrem Gegenüber auf die Brust. Erschrocken musste dabei Hermine feststellen, das Draco unter der ganzen Schuluniform und so, einen ziemlich muskulösen Körper haben musste. (A.v.R. Verdammt! Das habe ich jetzt nicht geschrieben, oder! _den Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen lässt_) Ihre Hand zuckte zurück. Peinlich berührt nestelte die junge Frau an ihrem Umhang. Ihr Gesicht war jetzt noch röter als schon davor. Sogar ihre Ohren nahmen bereits diese Farbe an. Hermine spürte nur zu genau, das sie Feuerrot war. Denn ihre Wangen glühten vor Scham. Am liebsten wäre sie im Boden versunken oder wäre auf der Stelle so klein wie eine Maus geworden, damit sie sich verstecken konnte.

„Also wirklich Hermi! Du tust fast so, als hättest du noch nie einen Jungen berührt!" Neckte Draco Hermine. Die Augen der Angesprochenen hatten sich geweitet, weil Draco ihren Namen verniedlicht hatte. Die Scham war vergessen. Der Blonde stellte mit Freuden fest, dass das kleine goldene Licht in Hermines Augen wieder aufflackerte. Er wußte sofort, das sie sich wieder über etwas ärgerte.

„Nenn mich nicht so!" Sie hob drohend ihre rechte Hand. „Ich nenne dich ja auch nicht Draci! Das hört sich an, als würdest du ein Hündchen vor dir haben!" Draco lachte auf. „Hermi mach sitz!" Sagte er laut und grinste breit. „Du!" Sie haute nach ihm, aber er bewegte sich einen Schritt nach hinten und wich damit Hermines Angriff aus. Beschwichtigend hob er seine Arme. „Schon gut! Schon gut! Ich gebe mich geschlagen! Lass uns, unser Gespräch nachher weiterführen, wenn wir hier raus sind." Er blinzelte ihr belustigt zu und dann drehte er sich schwungvoll auf seinen Hacken um. Langsam und geschmeidig bewegte er sich auf die Tür zu.

Hermine schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf. Ihre kleine Wut war verflogen. Verdammt! Wie schafft dieser Kerl es nur, mich binnen von Sekunden auf die Palme und wieder runterzubringen? Es ärgerte sie, das er das so einfach schaffte.

„Kommst du?" Riss die Stimme des Jungen, sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Oder soll ich dich allein lassen, damit du dich weiter deinen Tagträumereien hingeben kannst!" Dabei blickte Draco über die Schulter und grinste ihr entgegen.

„Wage es ja nicht Draco Malfoy! Sonst kannst du was erleben!" Er lachte bei ihren Worten auf. „Uuuuuh... Dann sollte ich mich wohl vor dir in Acht nehmen!" Draco grinste noch breiter als zuvor. „Hör auf! Mach dich nicht über mich lustig! Das ist Harry und Ron nicht gut bekommen, und bei dir werde ich ebenfalls keine Gnade walten lassen!" Er grinste Hermine an. „Schon gut! Ich höre!" Doch plötzlich verschwand seine Fröhlichkeit und er wurde ernst. „Ich wollt dich nicht verärgern! Ehrlich!" Dabei drehte er sich um und sah sie an. Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. „Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?"

Verwundert sah Hermine ihn an. „Äh.. Natürlich!" „Wie fühlst du dich?" Die Gryffindor blinzelte. „Warum fragst du mich das?" „Ach, nur so!" „Mir geht es gut und ich fühle mich gut!" „Wirklich! Das freut mich! Also hast du keine Angst mehr, oder?" Überrascht weiteten sich die Augen von der Braunhaarigen. Er hat recht! Ich habe keine Angst mehr! Sie blinzelte erneut. „Soll das heißen, du hast das nur gemacht, damit ich meine Angst verliere?" Draco grinste hinterhältig. „Das auch! Aber vorallen, damit ich mich wieder beruhige!" Nun musste auch Hermine lächeln. „Danke!" Es freute sie, das er so offen zu ihr sprach. Er winkte mit der rechten Hand ab. „Nichts zu danken! Denkst du, du bist bereit weiter zu gehen?" Sie nickte. „Gut! Dann sollten wir uns auf den Weg machen!" „Ja!" Hauchte sie. (A.v.R. _lach_ Ja! Hauchte sie! Das ist ja fast wie bei einem Antrag. _auf dem Boden vor haut_ Sie übt schon mal für später. Oh Gott, ich kann nicht mehr.)

Damit bewegten sich beide auf die Schwelle der Tür zu und begaben sich in die Dunkelheit. Kaum das sie den Durchgang durchquert hatten, da entflammten Fackeln an den Wänden und erhellten die nähere Umgebung. Hermine konnte erneut einen Gang erkennen. Enttäuscht seufzte sie auf. Draco legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Keine Angst, wir sind auf dem richtigen Weg! Ich spüre es!" Das Mädchen lächelte ihm schüchtern entgegen.

Behutsam bewegten sich die beiden Hogwartsschüler durch diesen Flur. Die Gryffindor musterte die Wände. Sie waren anders als in den Gängen zuvor. Denn sie waren in einem weißen Ton gehalten und an einigen Stellen prangte ein schwarzes Symbol. Das je nach Lichteinfall der Fackeln stärker oder schwächer leuchtete. Trotzdem erkannte Hermine dieses seltsame Drachensymbol, was sie schon auf der Tür gesehen hatte. Beängstigt griff sie nach dem Arm ihres Begleiters. Erschrocken blieb dieser stehen. „Was ist?" Das Mädchen schluckte schwer. „Ich habe irgendwie ein ungutes Gefühl!" Draco legte seinen Kopf schief. „Wie meinst du das Hermine?" „Nun ja, ich kann dir das nicht erklären Draco! Es nur so, das es mir so vorkommt, als wären wir nicht allein hier!" Verwundert blinzelt der Slytherin und sah sich um. „Du musst dich irren! Ich kann weder etwas ungewöhnlichen sehen, noch höre, noch spüren!" „Aber...!" „Mach dir keine Sorgen! Ich bin doch bei dir!" Damit tätschelte er ihre Hand und zog sie schließlich mit sich.

Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über Hermines Gesicht. Seine Hand war warm, trotz der kalten Umgebung. Sanft verstärkte er seinen Druck auf ihre Hand, damit sie nicht loslassen konnte. Hermine spürte erneut eine Wärme in ihrem Gesicht aufsteigen und sie dankte Gott dafür, das die Umgebung zu dunkel war, das Draco ihre Röte nicht sehen konnte. Ihr Herz schlug schnell in ihrer Brust und sie hoffte, das er ihren lauten Herzschlag nicht hören konnte. In ihrer Magengegend bewegte sich etwas. Hermine hatte das Gefühl als würden viele kleine Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch eine Party geben. Erschrocken erkannte Hermine dieses Gefühl. Oh Gott, Hermine Granger! Schoß es ihr durchs Gedächtnis. Du hast dich ...! Doch weiter kam sie nicht mit ihrem Gedanken, denn plötzlich erreichten sie einen riesigen Raum.

Draco blieb stehen und ließ sanft ihre Hand los. Hermines Herz schrie auf, wegen dem Verlust. Langsam hob sie ihre Hand und sah auf diese. Sie spürte noch seine Wärme. Nur zögerlich senkte sie ihre Hand und folgte Draco in den Raum.

Eine runder Raum! Eine gewaltige Kuppel mit Malereien, getragen von gigantischen Säulen überdeckte diesen Ort. Nichts stand in ihm. Nur ein großer Sockel in der Mitte, welchen man über einige Stufen erreichen konnte.

Hermines Blick wanderte durch den Raum. Von der unermesslichen Kuppelmalerei zu den Wänden, welche ebenfalls bemalt waren. Langsam bewegte sich das Mädchen in den Raum und schritt die Malereien ab.

Draco hingegen beachtete die Schönheit dieses Raumes nicht. Ihn interessierte nur der Sockel. Er wurde richtig magisch davon angezogen. Etwas rief ihn. Er konnte es hören.

Schnell durchquerte er den Saal und erglomm die Stufen, welche auf den Sockel führten. Auf ihm lag ein kleiner, schwarzer Gegenstand. Naja, liegen war nicht ganz richtig, denn er schwebte gut fünf Zentimeter über dem Boden.

Dracos Herz zog sich zusammen. Sein ganzer Körper schrie nach diesem Gegenstand und anscheinend ging es ihm genauso. Denn ein leichtes Flimmern ging plötzlich von ihm aus. Vorsichtig hob der blonde Junge seine Hand. Doch bevor er den Gegenstand berühren konnte, da verformte er sich. Wurde zu einer silber-schwarzen Kugel, welche pulsierend puckerte wie ein Herz.

Dracos Hand drang in sie ein. Er hatte das Gefühl in Wasser zu greifen. Ein leichter Film legte sich über seine Finger und den Handrücken. Ganz langsam drehte Draco seine Hand und der Film übertrug sich auch auf die Handinnenseite. Ein schwaches Leuchten ging jetzt von der Kugel aus.

Draco sah sich kurz nach Hermine um. Doch diese bekam von dem Geschehen hinter sich nichts mit. Sie war viel zu beschäftigt mit den Wänden, welche sie gerade abging. Also konzentrierte sich der Jüngling wieder auf den Gegenstand. Von dem ging nämlich gerade ein vibrieren aus. Dieser Rhythmus übertrug sich auf Dracos Körper. Sein Herz schmerzte und es kam ihm so vor, als ob ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen wegzog.

Das Vibrieren wurde stärker. Doch Draco beachtete es nicht. Er kämpfte mit einer aufsteigenden Übelkeit und dem Drang sich zu übergeben. Es flimmerte ihm vor den Augen und verschiedene Bilder zuckten vorbei. Bilder von einem brennenden Gebäude, das Draco sofort als Hogwarts erkannte. Bilder von Toten. Bilder von einer völlig zerstörten Welt. Immer schneller bewegten sich diese bis Draco den Versuch aufgab, noch etwas zu erkennen. Ihm war nur noch zum kotzen.

Die schwarze Kugel zog sich in der Zwischenzeit rhythmisch zusammen und legte sich wie eine zweite Haut über Dracos Hand. Verschmolzt mit dieser bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen war. Dracos Kopf schoss nach oben. Seine Augen waren schlagartig von graublau auf rot umgesprungen. Ein gewaltiges Siegel brannte auf seiner Stirn (A.v.R. Position 1, falls das untergegangen sein sollte.). Doch es veränderte sich.

Dracos Hände bewegten sich blitzschnell nach oben und berührten seine Stirn. Höllische Kopfschmerzen zogen vom Herzen zur Stirn. Übertrugen sich auf die Augen. Seine roten Augen wurden gelb. Krampfhaft presste er sie zusammen. Und dann! Dann war alles vorbei.

Dracos Blick wanderte nach vorne. Der Sockel war leer. Seine Schmerzen und die Bilder vergessen. Er hatte das seltsame Gefühl, das sich etwas in seinem Körper befand. Aber was es war, das konnte er nicht sagen. Es war ihm auch ehrlich gesagt egal. Langsam drehte er sich nach dem Mädchen, welches ihn begleitete um. Sie stand noch immer vor einem Bild und betrachtete es mit leicht geneigtem Kopf. Vorsichtig begab er sich die Stufen zu ihr runter.

Draco hatte das Gefühl zu schweben. Aber er schob das Gefühl zur Seite.

einige Minuten davor bei Hermine -

Langsam schritt Hermine Granger zum nächsten Bild. Es zeigte ein riesiges Gebäude. Das gibt es doch nicht! Sie holte tief Luft. Das ist ja Hogwarts! Hermine konnte einfach nicht glauben was sie sah. Schnell schritt sie deshalb zum nächsten Bild. Mit entsetzten Augen betrachtete sie dieses, denn es zeigte eine zerstörte Erde. Sie war in zwei Teile zerbrochen und selbst diese waren nicht mehr ganz intakt. Aber das war eigentlich das, was Hermine so aufregte. Nein, es war eher die Tatsache, das diese zerbrochene Welt von einer Person in den Händen gehalten wurde. Das Gesicht zur einen Hälfte verdeckt durch eine Kapuze und zur anderen Hälfte durch die Dunkelheit dieses Gemäldes. Aber Hermine musste es nicht sehen. Ihr reichten schon die vier Flügel auf dem Rücken des Fremden. Sie erkannte das Geschöpf als den Fremden aus ihren Traum.

Verwundert blinzelte sie. Vorsichtig berührten ihre Finger das Bild. Ruckartig zog sie diese jedoch gleich wieder zurück, denn wellenartig zogen sich in einem Kreis Bögen von der Berührung weg. So als hätte jemand einen Stein in einen stillen See geworfen. Allmählich veränderte sich das Gemälde. Hermine legte den Kopf leicht nach rechts und verengte ihre Augen. Versuchte etwas von dem Verschwommenen Bild zu erkennen. Nur langsam beruhigte sich das aufgewühlte Bildnis. Legte die Abbildung und die Farben dahinter frei. Hermines verengte Augen weiteten sich schlagartig. Ihre braunen Augen schauen jetzt direkt in das Gesicht von... von... Entsetzt drehte sie ihren Kopf und schaute auf Draco Malfoy, der gerade die Stufen des Sockels runterkam.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte sie entsetzt und zeigte auf das Bild. Der Angesprochene legte seinen Kopf schief und grinste breit. „Ich weiß nicht was du meinst, Schlammblut?" Hermines Augen weiteten sich als er das letzte Wort sagte. „WAS!" Doch zu mehr kam Hermine nicht. Denn jemand tippet ihr von hinten auf die Schulter. Als sie sich umdrehte, da traf sie eine kleine Wolke aus Staub mitten ins Gesicht. Hermine schwanden die Sinne und sie brach zusammen. Doch jemand fing sie auf.

Draco sah diesem Jemanden direkt ins Gesicht. Er knurrte bösartig und er hob seine rechte Hand. Breite die Finger auseinander und sammelte Magie in der Handfläche. Als er gerade den Zauberspruch sagen wollte, da brach er zusammen. Narzissa stand hinter ihrem Sohn. Sie hielt sich mit der linken Hand die Augen verdeckt und mit die rechte Hand war ausgestreckt. Sie hatte ihren eigenen Sohn mittels Zauberspruch ins Traumland geschickt. Nur langsam senkte sie ihre linke Hand von den Augen und sah auf ihren bewusstlosen Sohn. Ein kleiner Seufzer entfloh ihr.

Lucius hob Hermine auf seine Arme und ging langsam zu seiner Frau und seinem Sohn. „Lass uns gehen Schatz! Hier gibt's nichts mehr, was wir noch erledigen können!" Damit teleportierte er sich aus diesen Raum.

Narzissa sah auf das Bild an der Wand. Die Person, welche die zerstörte Erde in ihren Händen hielt, war niemand anderes als ihr Sohn. Das vermummte Gesicht war aufgedeckt. Gelbe Augen starrte ihr entgegen. Narzissa sah auf ihren Sohn und seufzte.

„Warum muss eigentlich immer uns so was passieren? Hat unsere Familie nicht schon genug durchgemacht?" fragte die blonde Frau, bevor sie ihren Sohn mit der rechten Hand berührte und sich ebenfalls aus den Raum teleportierte.

Stunden später -

Hermine erwachte aus ihrem Schlaf. Sie hielt sich ihren Kopf und stöhnte etwas. Langsam richtete sie sich auf, um sich gleich wieder nach hinten in das Kissen fallen zu lassen. „Sie sollten noch etwas liegen bleiben, Miss Granger! Sie brauchen noch etwas Ruhe!" Überrascht drehte Hermine ihren Kopf. Erst jetzt erkannte das Mädchen, das sie nicht in ihrem Bett in Hogwarts lag, sondern in einem fremden Zimmer. Der Raum war in einer freundlichen Farbe gehalten und ein riesigen Fenster mit hellem Vorhang nach die eine ganze Zimmerhälfte ein. Auf der Anderen stand eine kleine Sitzgruppe und auf einem Stuhl saß eine Frau mit langem, blonden Haar.

„Wer sind sie?" Fragte Hermine. Die Frau lächelte ihr freundlich entgegen. „Wir beide haben uns schon mal getroffen! Wahrscheinlich können sie sich daran nicht erinnern. Das war bei der Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft." Das braunhaarige Mädchen setzte sich mühevoll auf und sah die Frau unverstohlen an. „Ich erinnere mich! Sie sind die Ehefrau von Lucius Malfoy!" Die ältere Frau nickte ihr freundlich entgegen. „Sie haben recht, das bin ich! Wie geht es ihnen Miss Granger?" Hermine berührte ihr Gesicht und sah sich nochmals in dem Zimmer um. „Ich hab nur etwas Kopfschmerzen!"

Narzissa erhob sich und begab sich zum Bett hinüber. Hermine sah der Frau entgegen. Sie schüttelte etwas den Kopf, denn die Mutter von Draco trug Sachen, die Hermine noch nie gesehen hatte. Einen schwarzen Minirock und eine lange, ärmellose, schwarze Bluse bedeckten den schlanken Körper der Frau. Den freien Rücken mit der Tätowierung von zwei Flügeln konnte Hermine nicht sehen. Aber den V-förmigen Ausschnitt, welcher erst nach dem Bauchnabel endete, den konnte um so genauer erkennen. Die Gryffindor war etwas geschockt, das man die Innenseiten der Brüste sehen konnte. Niemand würde in ihrer Welt so freiwillig in der Öffentlichkeit rumlaufen. Was de natürlich zu Hause machten, das wollte Hermine nicht wissen. Hinten zog sich die Bluse bis unter die Knie. An beiden Seiten zierte ein dunkler, blutroten Ring den Oberarm. Ein Phönix zierte diese. Die Schnürrstiefel, welche sie trug, vollendeten das Bild.

Gefährlich wie eine Raubkatze auf Beutezug, bewegte sich Narzissa auf die junge Frau zu. Auf dem Weg zum Bett, nahm noch ein Glas mit einer gelblichen Flüssigkeit mit. „Hier!" Sie reichte damit der jüngeren Frau das Trinkgefäß. Skeptisch hob das braunhaarige Mädchen die linke Augenbraue. „Keine Angst! Das ist nur ein Trank gegen ihre Kopfschmerzen!" Langsam nahm Hermine das Gebräu entgegen. Kritisch beäugte sie die gelbliche Flüssigkeit, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Narzissas Kopf drehte sich zum Eingang. „Ja, herein!" Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und ein niemand anderes erschien in der Pforte als Lucius Malfoy. Hermine legte ihren Kopf schief und sah ihn an. Ihre Augen hatten sich etwas geweitet, denn der blonde Mann trug völlig andere Sachen als sonst. Seine Kleidung war in schwarz gehalten und er trug für sein Alter (A.v.R. Oh Gott und das aus meinem Mund!) ein ziemlich enganliegendes Oberteil. Seine Arme waren jedoch frei, denn er trug keine Ärmel.

Am linken und rechten Oberarm trug er einen dunklen, blutroten Reif. Die Gravur des Reifs zeigte einen Drachen, welcher sich auf den ganzen Reif einmal rumschlängelte. Er trug eine lange Hose. Seine Schuhe, welche er an hatte, wurden durch die Hose verdeckt. Um die Hüfte konnte man einen Gürtel erkennen. Die Gürtelschnalle zeigte einen Drachen, welcher mit einem Phönix ringte. Sein Haare waren kurz. Das schockte Hermine besonders. Er sah so völlig anders aus, als sie Dracos Vater in Erinnerung hatte. Das junge Mädchen musterte weiter den älteren Mann, dem man sein Alter nicht ansah.

Er trug an seinen Ohren Ohrringe, die den mittleren Rand des Ohres völlig umfassten. An den Händen trug er metallische Schienen, welche wie die Reifen an den Oberarmen dunkel und blutrot waren. Gehalten wurden die am Handrücken mit dem Mittelfinger und umschlossen den Unterarm.

Lucius hatte sehr wohl den Blick von Hermine aufgefangen und er zwinkerte seiner Frau entgegen. Auch diese hatte den Blick von dem braunhaarigen Mädchen bemerkt und lächelte hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„Ich glaube Miss Granger, wir sind ihnen eine Erklärung schuldig!" Sagte Narzissa.

Fortsetzung folgt!

* * *

Autoren blabla!

YES! Bin fertig! Ging doch ziemlich schnell, oder! Bin zwar im absoluten Stress gerade, aber die Zeit für dieses Kapitel habe ich mir genommen. Ich hoffe nur es gefällt euch. Und das Beste ist das Ende! Ich mag solche Enden! Euch gefällt es zwar nicht, aber ich brauch das. Offene Enden sind für mich einfach nur gut, denn dann komm ich schneller wieder in die Geschichte. Ich habe sogar schon eine Vorstellung wie das nächste Kapitel aussehen wird. Leider wird dieses nicht so schnell kommen. Ich habe nämlich viel zu tun auf Arbeit und bin deswegen etwas in Stress. Ich werde mich natürlich bemühen, das nächste Kapi schnell zu schreiben. Aber ich kann es leider nicht versprechen, das ich es binnen von einem Monat schaffe. Dazu fehlt mir einfach die Zeit. Sorry! Dafür ist dieser Part aber extra lang geworden. Ich konnte nämlich nicht aufhören zu schreiben. Jedenfalls findet das nächste Mal die Versammlung statt. Endlich! Diese FF hat so ein verdammtes Eigenleben entwickelt, das kann man gar nicht sagen. _snif_ Aber egal! Danke jedenfalls an meine fleißigen Reviewer. _knuddel_

_**Celina-HP**_

Danke für deine Review! Ich hoffe, diesmal ging es schnell genug mit dem Kapitel. Hab mich extra beeilt. _zwinker_ Hoffe, dieser Part hat dir auch gefallen.

_**Sachmet**_

Kein Problem! Es freut mich, das dir die „beiden" Kapitel gefallen haben. Leider kann ich es nicht wie du machen und auf der Arbeit an meiner FF schreiben. Zu viel Stress! Habe nämlich etliche Runden und renne nur von einem Patienten zum nächsten. Geht also nicht! Sorry! _mit den Schultern zuckt_ Hat gewirkt, dein Schreib! Schreib! Schreib!. _lach_

_**survivor333**_

Hatte eigentlich nicht vor aufzuhören. Naja... jedenfalls nicht so lange, wie ich mich meine Muse küsst. _fg_ Leider ist es wieder ein Cliff! Aber _sich verteidigt_ er ist nicht so groß, wie der Letzte. Es ist nur ein ganz kleiner! Ehrlich! Meiner Mam und mir geht's wieder besser. Jedenfalls gesundheitlich! Aber jetzt beginnt der Stress auf Arbeit. _heul_ Bis Ende Dezember bin ich mit Arbeit ausgefüllt. Immer ich! Aber lieber so, als gar keine Arbeit! _auf Holz klopft_ Danke jedenfalls für dein Review!

_**Kathy**_

_lach_ Sorry, aber Cliffs müssen sein. Ich brauch die für das nächste Kapi. Freut mich jedenfalls, das dir mein Kapi gefallen hat und danke für dein Review. _knuddel_ HeHe... Ja, so langsam beginnt die Beziehung zwischen Draco und Hermine. Ich hoffe nur, das ich es gut genug rüberbringe. Hab da so meine kleinen Schwierigkeiten. _fg_

_**Adsartha**_

Danke für dein Kommentar! Ging das jetzt schnell genug? Schneller ging's wirklich nicht! Sorry! Das nächste Kapitel wird etwas dauern, da ich wegen der vielen Arbeit nicht so oft dazu mehr kommen werde zu schreiben. Werde mich natürlich bemühen, es trotzdem schnell zu schreiben. Aber ich kann es nicht versprechen. Hoffe jedenfalls, das du weiter ein Review schreiben wirst. Es würde mich freuen!

_**ObscurusCor**_

Hab mal wieder meine Phantasie angeregt und heraus kam das! Wie fandest du das Kapitel? Leider ist es wieder ein Cliff, aber er ist nicht so groß wie die Letzten. Ach dunkle Seele heißt dein Nick. Gefällt mir! Ich bin auch gerade dabei, meine schwarze Seele wieder zu fördern. _trinkt Pepsi..._ _fg_ Danke für dein Review.

_**DarkPrincess of Slytherin**_

TACH POST! _Eule abschickt_ Hast wieder ne Mail im Postkasten. Ich freu mich auch immer, wenn ich eine Mail oder einen Brief bekomme. Das ist viel zu selten. _snif_ Danke für deine Kommi!


	17. Notversammlung und ein ernstes Gespräch

Hallöchen zusammen!

Es ist kaum zu glauben, aber endlich hab ich es geschafft dieses Kapitel zu beenden. Es lag schon über ein halbes Jahr bei mir auf dem Rechner. Nur bin ich einfach nicht weiter gekommen. heul Auch sind mir die Ideen etwas ausgegangen. seufz Hoffentlich schaff ich das nächste Kapi etwas schneller. Sonst hab ich echt langsam ein Problem. Aber egal! Ich wünsch euch jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen! Wäre schön, wenn ich ein paar Kommis bekommen würde. chu Draco-sama

………………………………………………………………………...

„..." – gesprochenes

... – Gedanken

(...) – blödes BlaBla von mir

Dragonis – Die Wahrheit über die Malfoys

Untertitel: Ein Gespräch unter vier Augen oder die Notversammlung

Rückblick Kapitel 16

Lucius hatte sehr wohl den Blick von Hermine aufgefangen und er zwinkerte seiner Frau entgegen. Auch diese hatte den Blick von dem braunhaarigen Mädchen bemerkt und lächelte hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„Ich glaube Miss Granger, wir sind ihnen eine Erklärung schuldig!" Sagte Narzissa.

Hermine blinzelte Dracos Eltern entgegen. Sie verstand nicht so ganz, wie sie so plötzlich an diesen Ort gekommen war.

Der blonde Mann hingegen beobachtete das junge, braunhaarige Mädchen. Seine grauen Augen registrierten jede Aktivität auf dem Gesichts der jüngeren Frau. Sie wirkte auf ihn angespannt und unglaublich nervös. Ihre Gesichtsfarbe war sehr blass und trotz dem Schlaf, sah sie sich müde in dem Raum um. Ein kleiner Seufzer entfuhr ihm und sein Blick suchte den seiner Gemahlin. Diese stand immer noch neben dem Bett ihres jungen Gastes.

Narzissa fing den Blick ihres Mannes auf und nickte ihm wissend entgegen. Abermals seufzte er. Müssen wir wirklich? Es wäre doch wesentlich einfacher ihre Gedanken zu löschen! Narzissa schüttelte den Kopf. Und damit die Gefahr riskieren, das Dracos Erwachen die Welt der Muggel, Zauberer und Hexen zerstört! Nein Lucius! Wir müssen sie aufklären! Sie ist vielleicht der Schlüssel, der die Büchse der Pandora für immer verschließen wird. Lucius blinzelte. Pandora? Musst du denn so übertreiben meine Liebe!

Hermine schaute zwischen den beiden Erwachsenen hin und her. Sie merkte sehr wohl, das sich die beiden unterhielten. Sie wußte nur nicht wie. Legilimentik und Okklumentik vielleicht? Schoß es ihr durch den Kopf. Noch beim überlegen drang eine sanfte Stimme an ihr Ohr. „Nein, wir benutzen diese Arten von Magie nicht!" Hermines Kopf schoss herum und sie blickte direkt in die blauen Augen von Narzissa. Diese hingegen lächelte ihr zu. „Mein Mann und ich benutzen keine Magie dieser Art. Sie sind einfach zu manipulierbar wie wir am Beispiel ihres jungen Freundes Harry Potter bestens bewundern konnte. Deshalb setzt keiner von uns sie ein!" Verwundert schaute Hermine abermals zwischen den beiden Erwachsenen hin und her.

„Wo bin ich?" fragte sie schließlich nach einer geraumen Zeit. Narzissa schaute ihren Mann an und nickte. Dieser hingegen seufzte wiederum nur kurz. „Nun Miss Granger, wie meine Frau ihnen schon sagte, sind wir ihnen und wahrscheinlich auch einigen anderen Schlammblütern... !" „Lucius bitte!" unterbrach ihn seine Frau. „Entschuldigen sie Miss Granger! Aber hier, werden sie sehr schnell merken, das jeder Schlammblut zu ihnen sagen wird. Dies ist keine Beleidigung oder so was in der Art, sondern es ist eine Tatsache, das ihr Blut unserem gegenüber verwaschen und verdünnt wurde. Das Gleiche gilt auch für ihre Freunde Mister Potter und Weasley. Beide gelten in ihrer Welt als Reinblüter. Aber hier, in dieser Welt sind sie nichts anderes als Schlammblüter. Haben sie das verstanden Miss Granger?"

Hermine sah ihm fragend und etwas verwirrt entgegen. „Ich verstehe nicht so recht Mister Malfoy! Ihre Erklärung hat doch eigentlich nichts anderes zu bedeuten als die in der Welt der Zauberei!" entgegnete sie. „Nun, das wäre richtig, wenn wir noch in der Welt der Zauberei wären oder auf der Erde. Da wir aber nicht mehr auf ihr sind, haben die Wörter Schlammblut und Reinblut eine etwas andere Bedeutung. Es ist schwierig ihnen das zu erklären, da ich kein Gelehrter sondern ein Wächter bin. Aber ich werde mein möglichstes tun, um alle ihre Fragen zu beantworten. Also haben sie keine scheu, diese zu stellen!" Mit diesen Worten endete Lucius kleine Rede.

Hermine wirkte jetzt nervös. Nur langsam kamen die Worte zu ihr durch. Sie fühlte sich unendlich müde und in ihrem Kopf hämmerte es als wäre sie in einem Steinbruch. Ihr Blick ruhte auf der Decke, welche mit einem schwarzen Satinbezug bezogen war. Verwirrt biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe. Ein Zeichen, das die Nervosität in Hermine ihren Höhepunkt erreicht hatte. (A.v.R. Keine schweinischen Gedanken bitte.)

Ein klopfen riss sie schließlich aus ihren Gedanken. Lucius hatte sich umdreht und blickte auf die Tür. Doch er bewegte sich nicht auf diese zu. Auch Narzissa blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Keiner der Beiden schien den Anschein zu machen, die Tür öffnen zu wollen.

Verwunderte sah das junge Gryffindormädchen auf den hölzernen Eingang, welcher sich gerade in just diesem Augenblick öffnete. Ein älterer Mann kam herein. Gestützt auf einen alten Krückstock lief er langsam in den Raum. Die große Tür schloss er mit einer Bewegung seiner linken Hand. Langsam bewegte sich der Alte durch das Zimmer. Er sah dabei nicht auf die drei Personen. Aber Narzissa stellte ihm gerade einen Stuhl in die Mitte des Raumes, so dass er direkt auf das Bett sehen musste.

Hermine zwinkerte abermals verwundert. Sie wußte nicht wer dieser Mann war. Aber es hatte den Anschein, das Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy sehr genau wussten, wer er war. Vorsichtig schob der Ältere seinen Körper nach vorne. Dabei immer sein Hauptgewicht auf den Gehstock gelegt, so erreichte er schließlich den Stuhl und setzte sich langsam hin. Er atmete schwer und Hermine schoss es durch den Kopf, das er gleich einen Herzkasper bekommt, weil er so schwer tief ein- und ausamtete. Ruhig verschränkte er seine Hände auf seinem Stock und schaute dann das Mädchen an. Traurige, gelbe Augen ruhten nun auf ihr und Hermine zuckte nervös zusammen.

„Sie müssen keine Angst vor mir haben junge Miss! Ich weiß wer sie sind und ich weiß, welche Bedeutung sie für meine Familie haben!" Das braunhaarige Mädchen legte ihren Kopf schief und sah ihm entgegen. „Sie denken gerade, wessen Familie ich wohl angehöre? Richtig?" Erschrocken weiteten sich die Augen von Hermine. „Woher... Woher wissen sie das?" Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des Älteren. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf zum Fenster hin. „Könnt ihr uns allein lassen? Ich würde mit der jungen Dame gerne alleine reden!" Narzissa nickte ihm entgegen. „Natürlich! Wir müssen jetzt eh zur Versammlung! Kommst du alleine klar, Großvater?" fragte Lucius. Dieser nickte ihm bestätigend entgegen. „Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen, Jungchen! Ich kann noch gut auf mich selbst aufpassen, auch wenn man das, diesem alten Ersatzteillager nicht glauben will!" Dabei grinste er frech. Der blonde Mann grinste jetzt ebenfalls und verließ dann einige Sekunden später mit seiner Frau das Zimmer.

Hermine beobachtete den wesentlich älteren Mann, der mit seinen traurigen, gelben Augen Lucius Malfoy und seiner Frau nach draußen folgten. Das Haar des Alten war weiß und ein langer Bart umspielte das Gesicht. Unbewusst strich er sich über diesen und dann bewegten sich seine Augen von der Tür, zurück auf Hermine. Sie zuckte zusammen.

„Sie brauchen keine Angst vor mir zu haben, Miss Hermine Granger!" Das braunhaarige Mädchen sah auf. „Woher kennen sie meinen Namen?" Er lächelt verhalten. „Von meinem Urenkel!" „Ihrem Urenkel?" „Ja, meinem Urenkel! Sie kennen ihn sehr gut. Aber lassen wir das!" Erneut lächelte er. „Mein Name ist Drake Salazar Slytherin! Ich bin ein direkter Nachfahre von Salazar Slytherin und ich bin der Großvater von Lucius Salazar Malfoy Slytherin und der Urgroßvater von Draco Salazar Malfoy Slytherin." Müde schloss er seine Augen und verlagerte sein Gewicht auf seinen Gehstock, indem er seine Hände auf dem Knauf verschränkte. Hermine schoss es durchs Gedächtnis, das in allen Namen immer zwei Wörter auftauchten, nämlich Salazar und Slytherin. Drake sah das braunhaarige Mädchen an. „Es ist richtig. Der Name Slytherin wird in unserer Familie immer automatisch an die Kinder und die einheirateten Mitglieder weitergegeben. Er kennzeichnet unsere Blutsebene. Der Name Salazar hingegen wird immer an die männlichen Nachfahren vererbt. Er ist entweder der Haupt- oder der Zweitname. Wie bei meinem einem Urenkel zum Beispiel. Dracos zweiter Vorname ist nämlich Salazar. Hingegen ist mein der Name meines anderen Urenkels nur auf diesen Vornamen ausgerichtet. Er hat keinen Zweitnamen mehr. Aber lassen wir das! Es tut nichts zur Sache hier und diente nur als kleine Aufklärung auf ihre gedachte Frage oder sollte ich besser Feststellung sagen!" Verwundernd sah ihm das Mädchen entgegen.

„Sie können Gedanken lesen?" Bei dieser Frage lachte der ältere Mann glucksend auf und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Nein, Miss Granger! Ich kann keine Gedanken lesen. Ich habe dies nie erlernt. Mir war diese Art der Magie einfach zu wider. Aber das hat ihnen meine eine Schwiegertochter (A.v.R. Nennt man das eigentlich noch Schwiegertochter, wenn man von der Frau des Enkels spricht? Irgendwie hab ich null Ahnung. Bin aber auch etwas zu faul, erst im Internet darüber zu recherchieren. Also seit mir nicht bös, das ich hier Schwiegertochter geschrieben hab.) ja bereits erzählt. Es ist eher so, das unsere Rasse ihre Gedanken per Telepathie wahrnimmt. Es liegt dann im Auge des Betrachters, wie er das dann nennen möchte. Wir hier auf Drakonia bevorzugen den Namen Gedankenübertragung und nicht wie bei ihnen den Namen Gedanken lesen. Es sind zwei völlig andere Dinge. Bei der Übertragung werden die gedachten Worte freiwillig an den Übermittler weitergeleitet, während beim Gedanken lesen, die Worte unwissend und mit Gewalt aus dem Gehirn gerissen werden." Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Aber das ist doch eigentlich das Gleiche!" „Nein junge Miss! Wie eben schon gesagt werden bei der Telepathie die Schwingungen aus dem Gehirn wahrgenommen und diese werden dann in unserem Gehirn übersetzt. Währenddessen werden beim Lesen, die Worte aus dem Gedächtnis der anderen Person entrissen, ob die Person es will oder nicht. Es sind also zwei völlig andere paar Schuhe und man kann diese beiden Worte nicht miteinander vergleichen."

Hermine öffnete den Mund und wollte wieder etwas sagen, weil sie diese Erklärung in keinstem Maße befriedigte. Aber der ältere Mann deutete ihr mit einer Handbewegung an, das er darüber nicht mehr reden wollte. „Verzeihen sie Miss Granger, aber ich einfach zu alt dazu und ich bin kein Gelehrter. Also werden wir wohl Beide nicht auf einen grünen Zweig dabei kommen."

„Also lassen wir das. Sie wollen doch bestimmt noch einiges von mir erfahren!" Hermine nickte ihm bestätigend entgegen. „Was möchten sie denn wissen?"

Kurz überlegte Hermine. Ihr brannten einige Fragen auf den Lippen. Sie wußte nur nicht, wo sie anfangen sollte. Deshalb stellte sie die einfachste Frage als erstes. „Wo bin ich? Wie bin ich hierher gekommen? Wo ist Draco? Und was sind sie? Sie sind jedenfalls keine normalen Zauberer, oder? ..." Hermines Mund öffnete sich erneut um eine Frage zustellen. Doch der ältere Mann winkte ab. „Langsam junge Dame! Langsam! Ich bin ein alter Mann und kann mir so viele Fragen gar nicht auf einmal merken." Dabei grinste er breit.

„Nun, wir befinden uns in einer Welt, die parallel zu ihrer Welt verläuft." Hermines Augen weiteten sich. „Wie meinen sie das? Soll das heißen, wir sind nicht mehr auf der Erde?" Drake lachte laut auf. „Nein! Sie sind in unserer Welt Drakonia. Aber das hatte ich ja schon einmal kurz erwähnt." Hermine lauschte neugierig den nächsten Erklärungen. Gespannt saß sie kerzengerade im Bett.

Drake blinzelte kurz und begann dann mit seinen Erklärungen weiter fortzufahren. „Mein Enkel hat sie hergebracht aus Sicherheitsgründen!" Blinzelnd sah ihm das braunhaarige Mädchen entgegen. „Wie meinen sie das, mit aus Sicherheitsgründen?" Der ältere Mann seufzte kurz und überlegte. „Nun Miss Granger, sie haben das Siegel zu einem Ort gebrochen, den sie nie hätten betreten dürfen!" „Sie meinen die sprechende Tür, oder?" fragte Hermine nach. „Ja, diese Tür wurde vor vielen Jahrhunderten von unserem Clan versiegelt, damit der sich dahinter befindende Gegenstand nie in die Hände einer bestimmten Person fällt." Drake blickte auf und sah Hermine direkt in die Augen. Erwartungsvoll wartete er auf eine Reaktion von dem Mädchen. Aber dieses blieb stumm.

Erst nach einigen Minuten richtete Hermine wieder das Wort an ihn. „Was ist das für ein Gegenstand, der sich in dem Raum befindet?" „Der sich dort befunden hat!" Überrascht über diese Information riss Hermine ihre Augen auf. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, das sie mehrmals blinzelte und den wesentlich älteren Mann ihr gegenüber anstarrte, als sei er das achte Weltwunder. „Wie meinen sie das? Befunden hat! Soll dies heißen, das er sich nicht mehr in dem Raum befindet?" Der alte Mann wand seinen Kopf zum Fenster und sah in die Nacht hinaus, welche ihre Schwärze gerade über die Häuser legte. Dann schloß er seine Augen. „Es ist richtig! Der Gegenstand hat den Raum verlassen und ist zu seinem Besitzer zurückgekehrt." Er seufzte und wand seine Kopf zurück zum Bett, indem Hermine angespannt saß. „Es wäre nicht so schlimm gewesen, wenn sie allein in diesem Raum gegangen wären oder wenn ein Anderer sie begleitet hätte. Aber sie haben mit meinem Urenkel diesen Raum betreten. Ein Fehler, vor den wir seit Jahren ihn zu schützen versuchen."

Hermine senkte ihren Blick und schaute auf die Satindecke. „Warum ist es so schlimm, das er mit mir da war?" Drake seufzte abermals. „Wissen sie Miss Granger, in unserer Welt gibt es eine Legende!" „Eine Legende?" „Ja! Sie besagt, das einst ein Kind geboren wird, das über das Leben und den Tod entscheidet. Geleitet von einer dunklen Macht, wird er der Welt die Erlösung oder den Untergang bringen." Drake seufzte abermals und er senkte seinen Blick. Hermine hielt jetzt nichts mehr. Sie krabbelte aus dem Bett heraus und schwang ihre Beine über die Bettkante.

„Du solltest lieber liegen bleiben!" Erschrocken drehte das braunhaarige Mädchen ihren Kopf zum alten Mann, aber dieser saß noch immer in der selben Stellung. Aber er deutete mit seiner rechten Hand zur Tür. Abermals ruckte Hermines Kopf herum und sie sah zur Tür. Diese war inzwischen leicht geöffnet und ein Mädchen mit weißblonden Haaren lehnte gegen den Rahmen. Ihre graublauen Augen checkten das Äußere der Braunhaarigen ab, eh sie sich schwungvoll vom Rahmen abstieß und den Raum betrat. Mit einer leichten Bewegung der linken Hand schloß sie die Tür.

„Urgroßvater? Du sollst bitte zur Versammlung dazustoßen." Meinte sie zu Drake. Dieser drehte sein Gesicht dem blonden Mädchen zu und nickte stumm. Langsam erhob er sich aus seinem Stuhl und bewegte sich ruhig durch den Raum. Doch bevor er diesen verließ, drehte er sich nochmals zu Hermine um. „Vielleicht können wir später noch einmal miteinander sprechen Miss Granger! Es wäre mir eine Ehre!" Hermine nickte ihm entgegen. „Ja!" hauchte sie. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über das wettergegerbte Gesicht des alten Mannes und dann verließ er den Raum.

Nun waren die beiden Mädchen allein. Hermine beobachtete das Äußere der Blonden. Diese setzte sich in der Zwischenzeit auf das Bett und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. „Ist das herrlich! Man hast du ein Glück Hermine!" Verwundert über diese Worte blickte die Braunhaarige sie an. „Wie meinst du das?" Langsam drehte sich das blonde Mädchen auf den Bauch und verschränkte ihre Arme unter ihrem Kinn. „Wie ich eben sagte: Du hast ein Glück, Hermine!" „Warum sagst du das? Und woher weißt du meinen Vornamen? Ich habe ihn dir nicht genannt!"

- währenddessen an einem anderen Ort auf Drakonia -

Schnelle Schritte drangen laut über einen langen Flur, dessen Boden auf Hochglanz poliert war. Die Personen spiegelten sich in ihm. Weder der Mann noch die Frau redeten miteinander. Sie bewegten sich einfach forschen Schrittes auf eine lange Treppe auf der rechten Seite zu. Doch keiner der beiden Personen bog ab. Sondern sie bewegten sich weiter geradeaus auf eine große holzernde Tür zu. Ohne anzuklopfen betraten sie den Raum und ihr Blick fiel auf einen großen, ovalen Tisch. Fast alle Plätze an ihm waren belegt und es herrschte ein Lärm in dem Zimmer, den man nicht beschreiben konnte.

Lautlos setzten der Mann und die Frau ihren Weg fort. Setzten sich auf zwei freie Stühle, die am einen weiteren standen. Die roten Augen des Mannes überflogen die Gesichter der anderen Anwesenden. Die Frau hingegen schob eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht, ehe ihr Blick auf einem alten Mann ruhen blieb. Dieser saß am linken Rand von ihr ausgesehen und horchte, mit geschlossenen Augen in die Runde. Worte wie: „Was sollen wir tun?" oder „Der Todesengel ist erwacht!" fielen. Doch er reagierte nicht darauf. Schien auf ein stummes Signal zu warten. Ein Signal, das nur er vernahm. Deshalb verstummten alle im Raum, als er sich erhob und mit einer kraftvollen Stimme „RUHE" brüllte, wie ein Löwe, der nach einer erfolgreichen Jagd, sein Beute markierte.

„Herzlichen Willkommen erst einmal zu einer, nun ja, sagen wir mal, schnell einberufenden Versammlung! Und an euren Gesprächen, kann ich auch vernehmen, das ihr schon wisst, worum es gehen wird." Sagte der ältere, weißbärtige Mann. Naga (A.v.R. Erster Auftritt Nagas war bereits bei der ersten Versammlung, deshalb keine weitere Erklärung zu ihm.), so der Name des Mannes, ließ seinen grünen Blick über die Runde schweifen bis er bei Lucius hängen blieb.

„Wie geht es ihm?"

Der Angesprochene erhob sich. „Er schläft noch. Wir können nicht sagen, ob er wirklich aufgewacht ist." Dabei senkte er den Kopf und ein langer Seufzer entfuhr ihm. „Aber eins kann ich sagen. Der verfluchte Gegenstand ist aus dem Tempel der Verzweiflung entfernt worden. Wir nehmen an.." Damit sah er auf seine Frau Narzissa, welche weiterhin still auf ihrem Stuhl saß. „... das er sich diesen zurückgeholt hat."

Sofort brach lautes Gerede aus und ein Mann mit bernsteinbraunen Augen sprang von seinem Sitz auf. Seine rechte Hand schoss nach vorne und mit ausgestrecktem Finger zeigte er auf Lucius. „Ihr verdammten Drachen hatte uns vor vielen Jahrtausenden bestätigt, das er nie an diesen Gegendstand kommen würde." Narzissas gelbe Augen fixierten den Mann böse. Doch er beachtete sie nicht und redete stattdessen weiter. „Ihr wusstet von der Prophezeiung und deswegen hättet ihr das Kind schon kurz nach der Geburt töten sollen!" Schrie er.

Lucius fauchte und schlug mit der rechten Hand auf den Tisch. Eine dunkle, tiefe Stimme schrie dem Mann entgegen. „Wie kannst du es wagen. Der, der du selbst nicht betroffen bist, hast leicht reden. Wie kannst du es wagen, die Prophezeiung vor uns, dem Drachenclan zu erwähnen. Immerhin haben wir diese Prophezeiung aufgestellt." Die roten Augen des blonden Mannes übernahmen die Kontrolle über das Weiße und füllten es komplett aus. Seine Drachengene übernahmen die Kontrolle. Die Fingernägel verlängerten sich und rammten sich in das Holz des Tisches. Ein Wind war aufgekommen und schlug dem anderen Mann entgegen.

Narzissa war aufgesprungen und zog gerade Lucius Kopf zu sich runter, so dass er ihr wohl oder übel in die Augen schauen musste. „Beruhige dich! Das führt doch zu nichts! Hör auf!"

Naga erhob sich. „Es reicht! Beruhigt euch und dir Nicaeus, rate ich, deine Zunge zu zügeln. Ansonsten wirst du ausgeschlossen aus der Versammlung. Unruhestifter brauchen wir hier nicht. Haben wir uns verstanden." Damit setzte er sich wieder und mit einer Handbewegung legte er einen feinen gelblichen Staub über Lucius, welcher dabei war, sich zu verwandeln. „Beruhige dich Lucius!" Der Nebel nahm dem blonden Mann kurz seine Sinne und einige Sekunden später, war er wieder normal. Kurz atmete er mehrmals durch und setzte sich dann auf seinen Stuhl.

Stumm senkte Lucius seinen Kopf und sah auf den Tisch. Das schwarze Ebenholz des Tisches schimmerte. Es war mit einer Lackschicht bedeckt, so dass es weniger angegriffen werden konnte. Selbst seine Krallen hatten ihn nicht beschädigt. Müde schloß er seine Augen.

Naga ging nicht weiter auf Lucius Gemütszustand ein, sondern richtete das Wort an Narzissa. „Wann wird vermutet, das er erwacht?" Die Angesprochene erhob sich. „Der körperlichen Verfassung nach wird das vermutlich nicht vor 2 Tagen passieren. Sein Körper ist völlig ausgepowert. Wir denken, das es auf das Tunnellabyrinth und dem Berühren des Gegenstandes zurückzuführen ist. Aber genau können wir es nicht sagen. Wir werden abwarten müssen."

„Gut!" Nickte Naga. „Unterrichtet mich bitte, wenn er erwacht ist. Ich würde gerne mit ihm sprechen. So!" Damit wendete er seinen Blick auf die anderen Anwesenden. „Dann sollten wir jetzt über eventuelle Verteidigungsmaßnahmen reden."

Kaum das Bartemäeus Naga dies gesagt hatte, da öffneten sich laut quietschend die großen Flügeltüren zum Versammlungsraum und Drake Salazar Slytherin betrat den Raum. Langsam, dabei gestützt von seinem Stock und den Blicken der Anderen ausweichend, bewegte er sich auf einen freien Platz am Rande des Tisches zu. Vorsichtig ließ er sich auf diesem nieder. „Bitte! Lasst euch von mir nicht stören. Macht einfach da weiter wo ihr aufgehört habe." Sagte er in einem ruhigen Ton.

Es war Severus Snape, der am Ende die Stille durchbrach. „Wir sollten nicht nur an uns denken. Auch die andere Welt ist bedroht."

„Was geht uns die andere Welt an? Wir sollten jetzt erst einmal an uns denken und nicht an diese Schlammblüter." Raunte ein Mann mittleren Alters, dessen Gesicht von Narben gezeichnet war.

„Genau!" Stimmten viele ihm zu. „Warum sollen wir an ein Volk denken, das uns nicht mal beachtet. Geschweige denn uns wahrnimmt!" Sagte eine Frau, dessen Fingernägel in eine knalligem Gelb lackiert waren.

„Und damit den gleichen Fehler begehen, wie vor etlichen Jahren!" Sagte Lucius, der wieder Herr seiner Sinne war. „Seien wir doch mal ehrlich! Wenn wir uns vor etwa 5000 Jahren anders verhalten und dem Volk der anderen Welt geholfen hätten, wie es übrigens auch unsere Aufgabe ist, dann würden wir jetzt gar nicht erst dieses Problem haben."

Erneut stimmten viele Anwesende den Worten Lucius Worten zu.

„Aber wie wollen wir jetzt das Problem lösen?" fragte Nicaeus ruhig, welcher durch die Rüge von Naga leicht eingeschüchtert wirkte. Stille trat ein. Keinem fiel auf dieses Problem eine Lösung ein.

Ein Räuspern aus dem Hintergrund durchbrach schließlich die ruhig, fast drückende Lautlosigkeit. Alle Köpfen zuckten zu dem Geräusch hin. Drake beachtete die Blicke nicht. Die Jahre hatten ihn ruhiger und besonnender werden lassen. Er reckte lediglich stolz seinen Kopf zur Decke und sprach in einem leisen, aber festen Ton: „Eine mögliche Lösung, wäre vielleicht das junge Mädchen im Raum oben." Alle sahen automatisch nach oben. Naga erhob sich sogar aus seinem Sitz. Aber er blickte ebenfalls die Decke an.

Erst einige Sekunden später fiel sein Blick wieder auf den, immer noch ruhig dasitzenden Drake. „Denkst du denn, das sie dafür schon bereit ist?" Der Angesprochene sah direkt in die grünen Augen seines Gegenübers. „Dafür kann man nicht bereit sein!" Naga senkte sein Haupt. „Da könntest du recht haben." Ein kleiner Seufzer überkam seinen Lippen. „Wir sollten das Mädchen in unsere Gespräche mit einbinden und sie informieren." Sagte er schließlich.

„Bringen wir uns dadurch nicht um die Möglichkeit eingreifen zu können?" fragte der Mann mit den bernsteinfarbenden Augen.

Lucius knurrte unhörbar bei dieser Frage. Narzissa sah ihn an. Die Möglichkeit ihn mit einer Berührung zu beruhigen, war nicht gegeben, da immer noch der Stuhl von Draco zwischen den Beiden stand. Aber wenigstens konnte sie ihm einige besänftigende Worte per Gedankenübertragung übermitteln, bevor sie das Wort an die Anderen richtete.

„Es ist wirklich an der Zeit. Wenn wir sie nicht mit einbeziehen, dann kann sie uns später nicht helfen. Sie ist der Schlüssel. Das weiß ich!"

„Ich bin dagegen!" Sagte Nicaeus. Narzissas Kopf schnellte herum. „Und dürfte ich fragen, warum?" Er sah sie verächtlich an. „Sie ist ein wertloses Schlammblut. Das sagt es doch schon." Narzissas Augen weiteten sich und sie schnaubte verächtlich. „Was hat das damit zu tun?" Sagte sie böse und ihre Augen blitzten zornig. „Nun..." fing Nicaeus an. „Jeder weiß, das diese Schlammblüter immer nur Ärger machen." „Das sagt keiner. Es gibt nur einen Clan, der ständig Probleme mit ihnen hat. Und es liegt rein an eurer Kaltblütigkeit, nicht an den Menschen." „Was soll das?" „Was das soll? Es gibt da bei den Hexen und Zauberern einen Mann mit dem Namen Fenrir Greyback. Der ist doch das beste Beispiel für eure Rasse!" „WASSSSS!" Nicaeus war aufgesprungen.

„Es reicht!" sagte Naga. Er hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben. „Solche Diskussionen haben hier nichts verloren. Löst dieses Problem außerhalb der Versammlung. Und jetzt würde ich darum bitten, das du Lucius, die junge Dame zu uns holst."

Fortsetzung folgt!

Autoren blabla!

Kaum zu glauben, nach einem halben Jahr hab ich es endlich geschafft, dieses verda...te Kapitel fertig zu stellen. Ich wußte einfach nicht weiter. Was wohl an dem Thema dieses Kapitels lag. heul Aber das ist mit diesem Kapi endlich abgeklärt. Yes! freudig durch den Raum hüpft Mal sehen, ob es mit dem nächstes Kapi schneller läuft.

_**line**_

Och… Danke für dieses Kompliment! Da werd ich aber rot.

_**Iffi**_

Das mit dem schnell schreiben ist ja nichts geworden. Man lag mir das Kapitel schwer im Magen. heul Trotzdem danke für dein Kommi! schmus

_**princess of Gryffindor**_

Danke für dein Kommi. Sorry, das es „etwas" länger gedauert hat.

_**broken heart**_

Danke für dein liebes Kommi.

_**SeraphinaPotter**_

Das mit dem NETT werden von Draco, wird wohl noch bis zum nächsten Kapi warten müssen. Kopf hängen lässt Danke für dein liebes Kommi!

_**ArchAngenAzrael**_

Hm… Hab ich eigentlich irgendetwas erklärt? Ich weiß nicht einmal mehr, was ich in diesem Kapi geschrieben habe. Ich weiß nur, das es um die Versammlung geht. seufz KEKS? WO? Ist dann aber ein etwas älterer Keks geworden. Gomen nasai!

_**ObscurusCor**_

Danke für dein Kommi! schmus Ich freu mich immer wieder, wenn euch eingesessenen Lesern dass neuste Kapi gefällt.

_**Valpuri**_

Ja… Ich hoffe ehrlich gesagt auch, das es noch spannend wird. NeNe… Das wird schon spannend. Wenn alles so klappt, wie ich es will. HeHe… Danke für dein Kommi!

_**Sachmet**_

Ich hör doch immer an spannenden Stellen auf. Solltest du doch bereits kennen. muhahaha Ich liebe es, mich selbst in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Danke für dein Kommi! chu

_**Katzura**_

Danke für dein Kommi. Wird mal später nach der FF suchen. War ja lange nicht mehr hier. Wünsche dir jedenfalls viel Glück beim Schreiben deiner eigenen FF.

_**Celina-Hp**_

Ich hab mir Zeit gelassen. Wenn nach meinem Geschmack aber etwas zu viel. Ich wollte immer schreiben, aber ich bin einfach nicht weitergekommen. heul Sorry noch einmal!

_**Adsartha**_

Mach was du nicht lassen kannst! Schulter zuck Ich kann niemanden zwingen diese FF zu lesen und ein Kommi zu schreiben.


	18. Fragespiel oder der weiße Tempel

Hallöchen!

Was haben wir denn da! Ich hab doch glatt das neuste Kapitel fertig. -freu- Und für meine treuen Leser ist auch wesentlich länger als sonst. HeHe... Aber genug von mir. Weiteres von mir könnt ihr am Ende lesen. Jetzt aber viel Spaß und vergesst bitte das Review nicht.

Disclaimer: Nur zur Erinnerung noch einmal. Nichts in dieser Geschichte gehört. Außer den Dragonas und deren Welt. Des Weiteren verdiene ich kein Geld mit ihr. -Hände in die Hüften stemmt- Klauen aus der Geschichte ist verboten.

„..." – gesprochenes

... – Gedanken

(...) – blödes BlaBla von mir

Dragonis – Die Wahrheit über die Malfoys

Untertitel: Fragenspiel oder der weiße Tempel

Rückblick Kapitel 17

„Es reicht!" sagte Naga. Er hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben. „Solche Diskussionen haben hier nichts verloren. Löst dieses Problem außerhalb der Versammlung. Und jetzt würde ich darum bitten, das du Lucius, die junge Dame zu uns holst."

- währenddessen in einem Raum, etliche Meter vom Versammlungsraum entfernt -

Hermine sah dem blonden Mädchen zu, wie sie es sich auf ihrem Bett gemütlich machte. Dabei grinste sie. Hermine wußte nicht woher, aber irgendwie kam ihr dieses Grienen bekannt vor. Und nach einigen Sekündchen überlegen, fiel ihr auch ein woher sie das kannte. Sie grinst genauso wie er. 

Als hätte das Mädchen ihre Gedanken gelesen, begann sie noch breiter zu grinsen. „Hm... Treffer!" Hermine blinzelte. „Wie bitte?" „Treffer! Veeeeerrrrrssssssenkt!" „Ich glaube, ich versteh nicht richtig!" Das blonde Mädchen brach in Gelächter aus. „Das ist eigentlich meine Rolle." Hermine legte ihren Kopf zur Seite und sah sie an. „Okay! Okay! Du kennst mich, besser als du denkst. Außerdem kenne ich deinen Namen, weil du ihn mir mal selbst gesagt. Aber das ist schon einige Jährchen her." Damit richtete sie ihren Oberkörper auf und schwang sich vom Bett, indem sie ihre Beine nach vorne bewegte und sich mit den Händen von der Schlafstätte abdrückte. Kaum das sie stand, blickte sie auf Hermine. „Okay! In diesem Körper, der übrigens mein richtiger ist, wirst du mich nicht erkennen. Aber vielleicht kann ich dir etwas auf die Sprünge helfen." Mit diesen Worten schnipste sie und Hermine beobachtete, wie sich das Aussehen der Blonden veränderte. Sie wurde kleiner und ihre hellen Haare nahmen einen dunklen Ton an bis sie schwarz schimmerten. Das Licht im Raum ließ kleine blaue Strähnen aufleuchten. Ihr Augen zogen sich leicht zum Gesichtsrand hin und nahmen eine mandelförmige Form an. Als das Mädchen die Augen öffnete, da konnte sie die aufgerissenen Augen ihres Gegenübers sehen. Doch blickte sie jetzt durch dunkle Augen, welche die graublaue Iris komplett verdeckten.

„Nun! Wie du siehst, kennen wir uns!" Hermine schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf und rieb sich verwundert ihre eigenen Augen. „Cho!" hauchte sie schließlich leise.

Erneut schnipste diese und Cho wurde wieder zu dem blonden Mädchen. „Richtig! In eurer Welt bin ich Cho Chang oder ...!" Sie verstummte. „Egal lassen wir das. Ich darf nicht alles sagen. Meine Name ist übrigens Tiarra. Tiarra Malfoy Slytherin. Ich bin Dracos Zwillingsschwester." Hermine konnte nicht anders, als das ihr Mund aufklappte.

Tiarra grinste frech. Sie kletterte wieder aufs Bett und legte den Mittel- und Zeigefinger unter Hermines Kinn. Langsam drückte sie mit ihnen, ihren Mund wieder zu. „NaNa... Lass den Mund lieber geschlossen, sonst kommen noch Fliegen hinein und das wollen wir doch nicht, oder?" Dabei setzte sie das allzu typische Malfoy Grinsen auf und sah Hermine an. Diese schaute in die graublauen Augen ihres Gegenübers.

„Du... Du... Du…" stotterte die Braunhaarige. „Och komm schon Hermine. Bring nicht jeden Buchstaben einzeln." Die Angesprochene schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um wieder Klarheit in diesen zu bekommen und richtete erneut ihr Wort an die Blonde. „Du bist seine ...SCHWESTER?" Stammelte Hermine und das letzte Wort, schrie sie regelrecht. Tiarra nickte nur darauf. „Aber die Malfoys haben doch nur ein Kind!" Dracos weiblicher Zwilling, lächelte ihr entgegen. „In eurer Welt mag das ja stimmen. Aber nicht in unserer Welt. Da haben nämlich Lucius Salazar und Narzissa Cassandra Malfoy Slytherin zwei Kinder. Um genau zu sein..." Und da setzte sie mit Absicht eine dramatische Pause. „Zweieiige Zwillinge! Geboren im Stern des Drachen. Während Draco schon mit seiner Geburt eine schwere Bürde zu tragen hat, wurde ich wie meine Vorfahren schon vor mir, eine Wächterin und bin jetzt im letzten Jahr meiner Priesterausbildung. Damit erfülle ich die Aufgabe, die mir in die Wiege gelegt wurde. Draco hingegen hat noch das Schwerste vor sich." Ein kleiner Seufzer überkam die Lippen der Blonden.

Das junge, braunhaarige Mädchen konnte den Blick von ihrem Gegenüber nicht lassen. Sie musste sich eingestehen, das sich Draco... Nein Malfoy und dieses Mädchen sehr ähnlich sahen. Wenn man mal vom Geschlecht absah. Die selbe Haar- und Augenfarbe, das selbe Grinsen, die selbe Art und Weise sich zu bewegen und zu geben, und sogar die Körpergröße waren eindeutig gleich. Hermine konnte nur blinzeln darauf. Sie sind wirklich Zwillinge! Kaum zu fassen. Das hat mir doch glatt die Sprache verschlagen. Doch dann zwinkerte sie erneut, denn erst jetzt fiel ihr das traurige Gesicht der Blonden auf und nun bemerkte sie auch die letzten Worte von ihrem Gegenüber.

„Wie meinst du das?" Fragte Hermine. Tiarra seufzte und sie zum Fenster hinaus. „Nun, hat man dir schon von der Legende erzählt?"

Das braunhaarige Mädchen nickte bestätigend. „Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, dann besagte die Legende folgendes: Einst soll ein Kind geboren werden, das über das Leben und den Tod entscheidet. Geleitet von einer dunklen Macht, wird er der Welt die Erlösung oder den Untergang bringen."

Tiarra nickte ebenfalls. „Das ist richtig. Nun, es ist so, das jedes Kind in unserer Welt bei seiner Geburt auf seine Fähigkeiten getestet wird. Auch Draco und ich mussten dies über uns ergehen lassen. Eine unangenehme Untersuchung, das kann ich dir sagen." Das braunhaarige Mädchen im Bett rutschte näher zur Bettkante. „Was genau wurde getestet?" Tiarra sah sie an. „Das weiß ich auch nicht so genau. Aber man untersucht das Magiepotential und errechnet das bereits vorhandene Energielevel, indem man verschiedene Zauber auf das Neugeborene richtet. Außerdem untersucht man nebenbei gleich, zu welchem Clan das Baby angehört, damit es später eine angemessene Erziehung gemäß des Stammes bekommt. Bei reinrassigen Eltern ist die Clanzugehörigkeit beim Kind gleich. Aber bei zweigeschlechtlichen Eltern muss das Kind getestet werden, um es entweder dem Stamm der Mutter oder des Vaters zuordnen zu können. Verstehst du das?" Hermine nickte kurz. „Also gibt es dieses Problem auch in dieser Welt?" Die Blonde legte den Kopf schief. „Was meinst du?" „Naja, ich meine das Problem mit der Reinrassigkeit und den Schlammblütern? Bitte verzeih dieses Wort, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich sonst ausdrücken soll." (A.v.R. Nicht du Hermi, sondern ich.) „Nein. Alle Kinder sind von Geburt an reinrassig. Es gibt keine Halbblüter bei uns. Dazu müsste sich ein Dragona schon mit einem Menschen paaren. Und das macht hier keiner, weil der Mensch, das nie Überleben würde."

Hermine ihr Mund klappte erneut auf. „Aber..." Doch ihr Gegenüber winkte ab. „Das reicht, wo war ich stehengeblieben?" Hermine half ihr auf die Sprünge. „Äh... Bei der Zuordnung." „Ach ja. Ich erklär dir das mal bildlich. Mein Vater gehört dem Drachenclan an. Meine Mutter dem Phönixclan. Deswegen mussten Draco und ich getestet werden, denn man wußte nicht, welchem Stamm wir später angehören würden. Bei meinem Test ist aufgefallen, das ich dem Phönixclan angehöre." „Woher weiß man denn das?" „Durch den Test des Magiepotentials. Dabei wird das Neugeborene mit den vier Elementen in Kontakt gebracht. Generell reagieren sie auf ihr Gegenstück." „Gegenstück?" „Ja Gegenstück. Du kennst doch bestimmt den Spruch: Wasser und Feuer vertragen sich nicht?" „ÄH... Ah, ich verstehe. Feuer wird von Wasser gelöscht und Wind kommt gegen Erde nicht an." „Richtig. Ich habe, als man mir mit Feuermagie zu nahe kam, mit Wassermagie geblockt." „Aber hättest du nicht eigentlich Feuermagie haben müssen? Naja, ich meine, ein Phönix entsteht doch aus dem Feuer." „Nein, er entsteht aus der Asche und verbrennt im Feuer. Das bedeutet aber nicht, das sie auch das Feuer beherrschen. Du musst wissen, das wir vom Phönixclan, generell das Wasser beherrschen. Warum? Keine Ahnung!" Dabei zuckte Tiarra mit den Schultern. „Aber egal. Durch diese Zuordnung, konnte man sagen, das ich zu einer Priesterin mit einfachen Kräften werden würde." „Einfache Kräfte?" „Ja, also ich beherrsche nur eine Magieart." „Gibt es denn andere Wesen hier, die mehr Magiearten beherrschen?"

„Ja. Und wenn wir schon dabei sind, komme ich automatisch auf meinen Bruder. Als man ihn testete merkte man schnell, das er kein normales Baby war." „Warum?" „Ich komm ja schon dazu, nur mit der Ruhe. Du musst wissen das erst die Clanzugehörigkeit geprüft wird. Dabei fiel auf, das keine Zuordnung möglich war. Das Gleiche galt für das Magiepotential. Es war nicht möglich Draco einzustufen. Deshalb wurde der Hohe Rat, die zweithöchste Instanz hier, einberufen. Es war so, das dann Priester unter Aufsicht des Rates, die weitere Überprüfung unternahmen. Als man das Element Wasser wählte, soll Draco mit Wind geblockt haben. Aber als sie Erde wählen, leuchtete die Feuerschutzzauber auf. Das verwunderte alle. Nie war so was vorgekommen. Ein Kind mit mehrfachen Kräften. Die Magiearten Erde und Wasser konnten sie ausschließen, da mein Bruder mit Wind blockte, konnte er die Erdmagie nicht ausüben. Das Selbe galt natürlich für Wasser. Denn wenn er diese Elemente auch beherrscht hätte, dann hätte kein Zauber bei ihm funktionieren dürfen und er hätte keinen Schutzzauber ausgesprochen. „Das versteh ich nicht ganz." Tiarra drehte sich um und tippte gegen Hermines Stirn. „Denk doch mal nach. Wenn sie Wind ausgesprochen hätten, dann hätte Draco darauf nicht reagiert. Denn das Element Wind ist so was wie sein Freund, der ihm nichts zu Leide tun kann. So wäre es auch bei den anderen drei Magiearten gewesen. Draco hat aber zwei Magiearten geblockt. Deshalb wussten sie, das er diese nicht selbst beherrschte." „Ach so. Malfoy kann also das Feuer und den Wind kontrollieren." „Ja. Aber Draco benutzt die meiste Zeit nur die Feuermagie. Ein typisches Zeichnen für einen Drachen." „Aber sagtest du nicht, das er nicht zugewiesen werden konnte?" „Ja, das sagte ich. Damals! Heute ist das was anderes. Man wußte ja, das Draco nur dem Phönix- oder Drachenclan angehören kann. Man schätzte aber, das durch den Gebrauch der Feuermagie als Schutz, er eher dem Drachenclan als dem anderem Stamm angehören würde. Da die Phönixe ja das Wasser kontrollierten."

Plötzlich wurde Tiarra stumm. Betrübt schwenkte ihr Blick wieder zum Fenster hin und sie starrte in die Dunkelheit der Nacht. Hermine legte ihren Kopf schief, denn sie konnte das so schnell wechselnde Verhalten nicht zuordnen. „Ist alles okay?" „Ja!" Sagte das blonde Mädchen leise. „Die Bewertung aus diesen Test war ein schlechtes Omen für unser Volk. Denn Draco wurde als hochgefährlich mit Doppelkräften eingestuft. Dies hat automatisch sein Todesurteil bedeutet." Fast flüsternd kamen diese Worte über ihre Lippen.

Hermine blinzelte. „Aber wenn er zum Tode verurteilt wurde, wieso lebt er dann noch?" Die Blonde lächelte. „Du würdest ihn lieber Tod sehen, richtig?" Die Braunhaarige riss die Augen auf. Mit dieser Frage hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Geschweige denn überhaupt daran gedacht. „N... Nein! Das würde ich nicht wollen, geschweige denn hätte ich mir das gewünscht." Schoss es aus ihr heraus. „Es stimmt, wir beide können uns auf den Tod nicht ausstehen." Sie holte tief Luft. „Aber trotzdem würde ich mir das für ihn, besser gesagt für niemanden wünschen."

Tiarra legte ihren Kopf schief und lächelte geheimnisvoll.

Hermine stutzte bei diesem Lächeln. „WAS!" Fragte sie skeptisch. Obwohl sie die Antwort schon irgendwie kannte. „Nichts!" Antwortete die Blondine. „Kann es sein, das du ihn magst und nicht hasst?"

Die Braunhaarige schüttelte energisch ihren Kopf. „Das ist nicht wahr!"

Tiarra drehte ihr Gesicht leicht nach links, ohne dabei ihren Blickkontakt zu Hermine zu unterbrechen. „Ja klar, und ich bin J.K.Rowling!" Das andere Mädchen blinzelte und fragte nur: „WER?" „Ach, vergiss es! Kennst du nicht."

Die Brünette schob mit der rechten Hand eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr, welche ihr in der Zwischenzeit ins Gesicht gefallen war und sie sagte etwas verärgert. „Also noch einmal zum mitschreiben und das ich das alles auch verstanden habe. Du bist Dracos äh Malfoys Zwillingsschwester."

Tiarra nickte und lächelte Hermine an. „Du kannst ihn ruhig weiterhin Draco nennen. Oder Draci!" Dabei grinste sie verwegen. „Er mag es zwar nicht, wenn wir ihn so nennen. Aber das ist uns egal!" Sie setzte das typische Malfoy Lächeln auf.

Das braunhaarige Mädchen hielt für ein paar Zehntelsekunden die Luft an. Einem Außenstehenden wäre dies nicht aufgefallen, aber Tiarra war darauf trainiert, kleine Veränderungen an Personen und Umgebung zu bemerken. Deshalb fiel ihr die kleine Atemänderung natürlich auf und in ihrem Inneren freute sie sich für Draco. Hermine bemerkte dies nicht. Sie räusperte sich kurz und fuhr dann ihrer knappen Erklärung fort.

„Du bist also DRACOs Schwester, Zwillingsschwester. (A.v.R. Hermi, du wiederholst dich. fg) Wir sind hier in einer fremden Welt, welche parallel zu meiner Welt läuft. Ihr seit... Wie nennt ihr euch noch einmal?" Das blonde Mädchen öffnete den Mund zum antworten, aber Hermine gehalt ihr mit ihrer rechten Hand Einhalt. „Nicht! Ich komm selber darauf." Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und überlegte kurz. „Ah ja, Dragonas! Richtig?" Tiarra nickte ihr bestätigend zu.

„Würdest du mir vielleicht ein paar Fragen beantworten? Dein Vater und auch der ältere Mann wollten mir schon meine Fragen beantworten, aber ihnen ist jeweils was dazwischen gekommen."

Das andere Mädchen verzog ihren Mund und überlegte. „Es tut mir Leid, aber ich darf dir auf deine Fragen nicht antworten. Das dürfen nur..."

„Tiarra, es reicht!"

Die Köpfe beider jungen Frauen schossen herum. Im Rahmen der Tür stand niemand anderes als Lucius Salazar Malfoy Slytherin. Er wirkte sehr müde und angespannt. Seine Nerven waren zum bersten angespannt. Seine Transformation bei der Versammlung machte ihm immer noch zu schaffen. Seine Drachengene bestimmten noch zu etwa 45 seinen Verstand und vernebelten seine Gedanken. Er zwang sich zur Ruhe. Versuchte sich innerlich zu besänftigen. Was aber nicht so einfach war, wie man sich das vorstellen konnte.

„Kommen sie Miss Granger! Ich soll sie zur Versammlung bringen." Hermine sah Tiarra an. Diese hatte sich erhoben und ging langsam zur Tür hinüber.

„Keine Angst Hermine. Wir werden auch dabei sein." Damit drehte sie sich wieder zu ihrem Vater um. „Und außerdem wirst du da deine Fragen stellen können." Sie wendete dabei ihren Kopf zu ihr um und zwinkerte ihr beruhigend zu.

Hermine erhob sich aus dem Bett. Ihr Kleidung war schmutzig von dem Labyrinth und ihre Knie waren aufgerissen. Aber ihre Wunden waren versorgt. Einige verheilten sogar schon. Trotzdem tat ihr alles weh. Die Bewegung durch das Laufen bereitete ihr Schmerzen. Deshalb ging sie nur langsam durch das Zimmer zur Tür.

Lucius hingegen wartete ruhig im Rahmen auf das braunhaarige Mädchen. Beobachtete dabei jede ihrer Bewegungen. Dann sah er auf Tiarra. „Nimm ihr die Schmerzen!" Sagte er in einem sanften Ton.

Das blonde Mädchen nickte und drehte sich dann zu Hermine um. „Bleib kurz stehen, dann wird ich dir deine Schmerzen nehmen!" Ihr Gegenüber blinzelte nur verwundert, aber zu mehr wahr sie dann auch schon nicht mehr fähig.

Tiarra richtete ihre Hand auf Hermines Stirn und sprach einige unverständliche Worte vor sich hin. Sekunden später hatte das braunhaarige Mädchen das Gefühl zu schweben. Aber diese Regung blieb nur für einige Zehntelsekunden und verschwand genauso schnell wieder, wie es gekommen war. Vorsichtig öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah in das Gesicht des anderen Mädchens. Diese fragte hingegen ur: „Wie fühlst du dich jetzt?" Verwundert über diese Aussage blinzelte Hermine erst einmal und bemerkte erst dann, das ihre Schmerzen aufgehört hatten. „Wie...?" Fragte sie nur. „Keine Angst. Ich hab nur meine Heilkräfte benutzt, um deine Schmerzen zu lindern. Ganz nehmen kann ich sie dir nicht, soweit bin ich in meiner Ausbildung noch nicht. Aber ich konnte wie gesagt, deine Schmerzen etwas abmindern." „Danke!" Flüsterte Hermine. „Kein Problem!" Damit drehte sich Tiarra um und ging an ihrem Vater vorbei.

Lucius beobachtete kurz die Reaktionen auf dem Gesicht der Nichtdragona. Doch dann bewegte er sich um einen Schritt zur Seite und deutete mit einer Handbewegung Hermine an, an ihm vorbeizugehen. Stumm gehorchte sie und schritt langsam aus dem Zimmer.

Jetzt befand sich die Braunhaarige in einem langem Gang. Ruhig sah sie in beide Richtungen, indem sie ihren Kopf nach links und rechts bewegte. In beiden Richtungen gab es kein Ende. Jedenfalls war keins zu sehen. Der Boden des Ganges war spiegelblank gewienert und Hermine konnte ihr Spiegelbild erkennen. Ihr Gesicht war nicht mehr so dreckig wie im Labyrinth. Anscheinend hatte ihr jemand es gereinigt. Eine leichte Berührung auf der linken Seite ihrer Schulter brachte Hermine aus ihren Gedanken.

„Bitte folgen sie mir, Miss Granger." Die Angesprochene nickte nur zustimmend.

Schweigsam gingen die drei nebeneinander her. Bogen in verschiedene Richtungen ab. Stiegen Treppen nach oben und wieder hinunter. Hermine sah schon langsam nicht mehr durch, von wo sie überhaupt gekommen waren. Still betrachtete sie deshalb ihre Umgebung. Aber jeder Flur, jede Treppe sah immer gleich aus. Immer war der Boden auf Hochglanz poliert, so dass sie sich darauf Spiegel konnte. Die Treppen waren schlicht mit einem einfach Geländer. Keine Schnörkel oder Sonstiges verschönerten sie.

Hermine kam es deswegen vor, als wäre sie schon seit Stunden unterwegs. Obwohl gerade erst einmal 5 Minuten vergangen waren. Ein kleiner Seufzer entfloh ihrem Mund.

„Hatten sie nicht noch einige Fragen an mich, Miss Granger?" Fragte Lucius plötzlich. Ohne dabei seinen Schritt zu verlangsamen oder sie überhaupt anzusehen.

Erschrocken, durch das abrupte Ansprechen, blieb Hermine stehen. Tiarra, welche hinter ihr gegangen ist, konnte nicht mehr bremsen und lief in sie hinein. „Warum hältst du an?" Das blonde Mädchen rieb sich ihren Kopf.

Hermine Granger blinzelte. Doch dann lief sie an die Seite von Lucius Salazar Malfoy Slytherin, welcher immer noch nicht stehen geblieben ist. „Ja, Mister Malfoy. Ich habe noch so viele Fragen!" Der blonde Mann sah kurz aus dem Augenwinkel auf sie herab. „Das dachte ich mir. Einige Fragen werde ich ihnen jetzt schon beantworten. Bei anderen werde ich hingegen schweigen und sie werden ihre Antwort bei der Versammlung bekommen, wo wir jetzt hingehen." Hermine nickte nur bestätigend.

„Was wollten sie noch einmal wissen, Miss Granger?"

Die Angesprochene überlegte noch einmal kurz. „Wo ist Draco?" Lucius blieb abrupt stehen. Hermine bremste ebenfalls ihre Bewegung und sah den Älteren an. „Ich hatte gehofft, das sie mir diese Frage als Letztes stellen, aber na ja. Jetzt werd ich wohl nicht drum rum kommen, gleich darauf zu antworten."

Plötzlich drehte er sich um. „Tiarra geh schon vor. Sag dem Hohen Rat, das wir nachkommen." Tiarra wollte den Mund zum Widerspruch öffnen, aber ihr Vater brach ihr das Wort mit einer Handbewegung ab. „Keine Widerrede! Geh!" Kurz blickte das junge, blonde Mädchen zwischen dem Mann und dem anderen Mädchen hin und her. Doch dann nickte sie und ging ohne die beiden weiter.

„Folgen sie mir!" Damit drehte Lucius sich um und bewegte sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung weiter. Kurz blieb er noch einmal stehen. „Kommen sie, Miss Granger. Um ihnen zu zeigen, wo mein Sohn ist, müssen wir diesen Weg nehmen." Hermine beobachtete ihn. Lief ihm dann aber nach.

Sie liefen einige Treppen nach oben beziehungsweise wieder nach unten, bis sie plötzlich vor dem Haus standen. Hermine drehte ihren Kopf nach hinten und sah auf ein großes Gebäude. Die Fassade war eher unscheinbar. Eine Berührung ließ sie zusammenzucken. Lucius hatte ihr erneut eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. „Kommen sie. Wir müssen da entlang." Damit deutete er auf ein Weg, welcher über einen großen Platz führt. In der Mitte konnte das Mädchen einen Brunnen erkennen, welcher munter kleine Wasserfontänen in den Himmel sprühte.

Schnellen Schrittes bewegten sich der blonde Mann und das junge, braunhaarige Mädchen über den Platz. Hermine konnte die verschiedenen Eindrücke dieser Welt gar nicht schnell genug aufnehmen. Kurz blieb sie jedoch stehen. Denn vor ihnen, über einem großen Gebäude, von dem sie nur die Kuppel erkennen konnte, erhob sich gerade eine große, blassrosa, leuchtende Sonne. Sie tauchte den dunklen Himmel in einen leichten rosa Ton und vertrieb die Dunkelheit. Die dunklen Schatten der Nacht verschwanden und langsam konnte Hermine die verschiedenen Farben der Gebäude erkennen. Sie war völlig in ihrer Umgebung eingetaucht. Saugte die verschiedenen Eindrücke in sich auf und vergaß dabei komplett, das sie aus einem bestimmten Grund hier war. Erst die Stimme von Lucius Salazar Malfoy Slytherin brachte sie wieder in die Realität zurück.

„Miss Granger! Wir müssen uns beeilen. Es wird auch schon Tag in ihrer Welt und Dumbledore ist nicht dumm. Ihm wird auffallen, das einige Schüler und ein Lehrer fehlen. Deswegen trödeln sie nicht so."

Hermine nickte und lief zu dem Mann hinüber. „Entschuldigen sie bitte. Aber ihre Welt ist unglaublich." Lucius lächelte ihr entgegen. „Das sagen komischerweise alle Menschen, wenn sie zum ersten Mal hierher kommen. Auch meine Frau hatte so reagiert." Dabei lächelte er in sich hinein. „Aber ich sollte sie warnen. Versinken sie nicht zu tief in unserer Welt. Sonst wollen sie nie wieder zurück. Und das wäre ihr Todesurteil." Hermine blinzelte. „Wie meinen sie das?" „Nun. Sie müssen wissen, das sie in dieser Welt nur eine bestimmte Zeit überleben können, wenn sie kein Dragona sind. Deshalb müssen wir uns auch beeilen. Sonst werden sie sich auflösen und selbst in der anderen Welt werden sie verschwinden." „IKKKK..." Hermine quietschte kurz auf. „Keine Angst!" Beruhigte sie Lucius. „Noch haben wir eine Menge Zeit. Aber trotzdem sollten wir uns beeilen."

Forschen Schrittes bewegten sich beide durch einige enge Gassen von Gebäuden, bis sie vor einem riesigen Haus standen. Der Eingang wurde von Säulen getragen und Hermine erkannte die Kuppel, wo vor einigen Minuten die Sonne drüber aufgegangen war. Das Gebäude war in weiß gehalten und erstreckte sich über ein riesiges Areal, zu dem anscheinend auch ein Park gehörte.

Lucius schritt gerade die Treppen nach oben und entsiegelte die Tür. Hermine bewegte sich ebenfalls die Stufen nach oben und durchschritt den Eingang. Dahinter kam ein langer Flur zum Vorschau, der ebenfalls von Säulen gestützt wurde. Zwischen den Säulen hingen schwarze Fahnen, welche je einen Drachen zeigten. Dieser trug in seinen Klauen einen Stab ähnlich einer Sense. Der Flur erstreckte sich etwa 20 Meter in die Länge und am Ende stand in einem Kreis ebenfalls eine Drachenstatue, die genau wie die Figur auf den Fahnen einen Stab in seinen Klauen hielt. Links und rechts von der Statue aus, waren zwei Toreingänge.

„Kommen sie!" Sagte Lucius. „Draco ist in den hinteren Gemächern." Hermine folgte stumm den Flur zur Statue hoch. Dort angekommen, schlugen beide den Weg nach links ein und durchschritten den Torbogen. Dahinter kam erneut ein Flur zum Vorschein, welcher in einen weiteren Torbogen führte.

Lucius und Hermine durchliefen diesen Korridor. „Entschuldigung! Dürfte ich etwas fragen?" Flüsterte das Mädchen. Lucius hielt nicht an, sondern durchlief gerade den Torbogen. Dahinter kam erneut ein Kreis zum Vorschein. Mehrere Eingänge führten in erneute Bereiche des Gemäuers. „Natürlich Miss Granger. Fragen sie nur!" Mit diesen Worten schlug Lucius den Weg nach rechts ein und durchschritt erneut einen Torbogen. Abermals kam dahinter ein Korridor zum Vorschein. Doch im Gegensatz zu diesen lief er an der rechten Seite an einem Garten vorbei, in dessen Mitte ein riesiger Baum mit dunklen Blüten stand. Es gab viele Blumen, verschiedener Gattung und unterschiedlicher Färbung. Hermine war fasziniert von ihnen. Sie hatte noch nie in ihrem Leben so viele, verschiedene gesehen. Aber lange konnte sie sich daran nicht erfreuen. Denn ihr Begleiter war bereits durch den nächsten Torbogen gelaufen. Schnell eilte sie ihm nach und fand sich dann erneut in einem Kreis mit verschiedenen Toren wieder. Sie seufzte.

Lucius stand im Bogen links von ihr. „Keine Angst Miss Granger. Wir sind gleich da. Aber wollten sie mir nicht eine Frage stellen?" Hermine blieb vor ihm stehen. „Oh ja! Das habe bei den vielen schönen Blumen ganz vergessen." Der blonde Mann zog einen Mundwinkel nach oben und gab einen kurzen Gluckser von sich. „Kein Wunder. Dies war der Garten des Vergessens. Wer zu lange die Blumen ansieht, wird von ihrem Duft betört und verliert jegliches Zeitgefühl und seine teuersten Gefühle."

Hermine zuckte bei ihren Worten zusammen. „Hab ich in den paar Sekunden, wo ich sie mir angesehen habe, etwas eingebüßt?" Fragte sie leicht geschockt. Lucius lachte bei ihren Worten. „Keine Angst. Um etwas einzubüßen, hätten sie die Blumen schon berühren müssen." „Oh!" Sagte Hermine nur. „Wo sind wir hier eigentlich. Das wollte ich sie schon die ganze Zeit fragen."

Der blonde Mann zwinkerte vergnügt. „Dies hier ist der weiße Tempel. In ihm befinden sich die Gemächer des weißen Hohepriester."

„Ist Draco dieser Priester?" schoss es aus Hermine heraus.

Lucius nickte nur zustimmend. „Kommen sie! Ich erzähle ihnen alles weitere auf dem Weg zu Draco."

Sie bestätigte ebenfalls durch ein Nicken ihres Kopfes.

Gemeinsam bewegten sie sich die Beiden in den nächsten Minuten, noch durch mehrere weitere Korridore und Torbögen. Dabei erzählte Lucius folgende Dinge: „Nun! Draco wurde als Halbdragona in diese Welt hineingeboren. Das war wohl das Schlimmste, was uns vom Drachenclan in den letzten 5000 Jahren passieren konnte. Jeder Halbdragona steigt automatisch zum Hohepriester auf. Es kommt einfach darauf an, was für eine Kraft das Neugeborene noch hat. Je gefährlicher und dunkler die Kräfte, desto mehr wird das Kind später dem weißen Tempel angehören." „Sind denn seine Kräfte so gefährlich?" Lucius seufzte. „Mehr als sie sich vorstellen können, Miss Granger. Er stellt sogar den dunklen Lord weit in seinen Schatten." „So stark ist er." „Leider! Ich wünschte, er wäre ein ganz normales Kind. Aber leider ist er das nicht." Er seufzte kurz. „Kann man dagegen nichts machen?" Lucius lachte auf. „Niemand kann etwas dagegen machen. Wir mussten das Beste daraus machen und deshalb hab ich Draco zusammen mit meiner Familie in ihre Welt gebracht. Um ihn vor seinen Kräften und auch vor dem Hohen Rat von uns, zu schützen. Aber leider haben sie uns gefunden und ich musste mit ihnen einen Pakt eingehen. Ein Pakt der besagte: SOLLTE Draco ERWACHEN, DANN WÜRDE ER MIT SOFORTIGER WIRKUNG, DEN PLATZ EINES HOHEPRIESTERS EINNEHMEN. Nun ja, was soll ich sagen. Er ist leider erwacht. Woran sie leider nicht ganz Unschuldig sind."

„Wie meinen sie das?" Hermine war stehen geblieben. „Können sie sich noch an den Vorfall im Krankenflügel auf Hogwarts erinnern?" Sie drehte sich zu dem wesentlich älteren Mann um und sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht. „Nun, an dem Tag ist er erwacht. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn wir ihn nie an diese Schule geschickt hätten. Dann wäre er noch wie er als kleiner Junge war. Unschuldig!" Er seufzte. „Aber es bringt nichts, dem Kinde hinterher zutrauern, wenn es in den Brunnen gefallen ist. Denn es ist bereits passiert. Aber die Prophezeiung wird sich nicht erfüllen. Dafür werde ich schon sorgen. Selbst wenn ich dafür sterben muss."

„Welche Prophezeiung? Die von Harry?" Lucius Kopf schnellte herum. „Wer interessiert sich schon für diesen Jungen? Nein Miss Granger. Auch wir haben eine Prophezeiung." „Wie lautet sie?"

Lucius blieb vor einer Tür stehen und drehte sich um. „Die Prophezeiung wurde vor etwa 5000 Jahren von meinem Clan, dem Drachenclan aufgestellt. Am Anfang passen sie noch zusammen, aber die Enden sind verschieden. Aber beide Prophezeiungen führen zu dem selben Ergebnis. Folgendes besagt sie bei uns: _EIN KRIEG, HERAUFBESCHWOREN VON EINEM HALBGEBORENEN... WIRD VERDUNKELN DIE WELT UND DIE FLÜSSE WERDEN LEUCHTEN, IM ROT DER TOTEN. SCHATTEN WERDEN ERWACHEN UND ALS REITER DER APOKALYPSE ÜBER DEN HIMMEL JAGEN. DIE WESEN WERDEN FLEHEN UM HILFE UND GNADE. DOCH NIEMAND WIRD SIE ERHÖREN. VERBIRGT HABEN SIE IHRE GNADE UND SIE WERDEN HINGEBEN SICH DEM BÖSEN. DOCH DER EINE, WELCHER GEBOREN IN ZWEI STERNEN, WIRD DESHALB RICHTEN ÜBER SIE UND VERNICHTEN IHRE WELT. DOCH ERLÖSUNG WIRD BRINGEN EINE JUNGFRAU. GEBOREN IM KREIS DES AFFENS, WIRD SIE HELFEN DEM ERLÖSER. FÜR EINEN HOHEN PREIS WERDEN SIE BRINGEN DEN FRIEDEN._" (A.v.R. Man diese blöde Prophezeiung hat mich jetzt ziemlich viel Zeit gekostet. Ich hab sie mindestens 20 Mal umgeschrieben. heul Aber wenigstens ist es jetzt geschafft. Kann nur hoffen das sie euch gefällt. Aber das werd ich ja bestimmt an euren Kommentaren sehen. HeHe...) Schweigsam drehte er sich zur Tür und berührte mit seiner Hand das kalte, leblose Holz.

Hermine beobachtete ihn nur bis sich plötzlich die Tür öffnete. Erschrocken zog Lucius seine Hand weg. Die Person, welche aus dem Raum trat, zuckte ebenfalls zusammen und stieß dann erleichtert den Atem aus ihrer Lunge.

„Verdammt Lucius! Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt." Zeterte eine blonde Frau dem Mann entgegen.

„Hääää... Du hast mich erschreckt. Kannst du dich nicht bemerkbar machen?" „Wieso ich? Du!" Damit tippte sie auf die Brust von Lucius. „Was lungerst du außerdem hier vor der Tür ?" „Ich lungere nicht."

Das kleine Streitgespräch wäre bestimmt noch weitergegangen, wenn Hermine sich durch Räuspern nicht bemerkbar gemacht hätte. Gestört blickten zwei graue Augenpaare jetzt auf sie.

„Ach, sie hatte ich doch glatt vergessen Miss Granger. Darf ich vorstellen!" Damit zeigte er auf die Frau. „Das ist meine Schwester Melissa." Hermine blinzelte. „OH!" Sagte sie nur. „Wie ich sehe sind sie etwas geschockt." Er grinste breit. „Was soll ich sagen. Meine Eltern und auch wir..." Er deutete auf seine Schwester und sich. „Auch wir sind jeweils Eltern von Zwillingskindern. Beide jeweils zweieiige Zwillinge. Aber soll ich sie noch etwas mehr schocken?" Er lehnte sich dabei etwas zu dem braunhaarigen Mädchen hin und grinste ihr verwegen entgegen.

Hermine wich etwas zurück. Lucius grinste breit bei ihrer Reaktion.

„LUCIUS SALAZAR MALFOY SLYTHERIN!" schrie Melissa entsetzt auf. Er hingegen lachte nur. „Sehen sie Miss Granger. So reagiert sie immer. Als ob nicht jeder wüsste, wer dein Mann und Vater deiner Kinder ist." „Stimmt! Jeder hier weiß das." Dabei tippte sie erneut auf seine Brust. „Übrigens! Du hast da einen Fleck." Lucius sah automatisch nach unten und schwups... Melissa tippte von unten an seine Nase. „Reingelegt!" „Ich leg dich gleich übers Knie." Doch Melissa war schon einige Meter in Sicherheit gegangen.

Hermine beobachtete diese Szene und sie musste unwillkürlich lachen. Warum? Das wußte sie selber nicht. „Kaum zu glauben. Aber sie sind wie jedes andere Geschwisterpaar auch." Sagte sie nur.

„Natürlich!" Sagte Melissa. „Dachten sie, das wir nicht wie die Menschen sind?"

Die Braunhaarige blinzelte. „Nun ja! Sie benehmen und verhalten sich schon anders. Deswegen dachte ich, das sie..."

Melissa und Lucius sahen sich an und fingen dann zu lachen an. Lucius lehnte sich gegen die Wand und sein Körper wurde richtig von Lachkrämpfen durchschüttelt. Melissa hingegen stand nur steif in der Gegend und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um ihr lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Hab ich was falsches gesagte?" Fragte Hermine verunsichert.

„Nein!" Sagte Lucius und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem linken Auge. „Nein Miss Granger. Es ist einfach nur mal schön wieder zu lachen. Die letzten Tage und Wochen waren nicht gerade das, was wir als lustig bezeichnen konnten. Deswegen war das eben einfach mal eine schöner Ausgleich dafür."

„Tut mir Leid!" Sagte Hermine verlegen. „Das muss ihnen doch nicht Leid tun. Aber entschuldigen sich mich jetzt bitte. Denn ich muss in den schwarzen Tempel zum anderen Hohepriester." Damit verbeugte Melissa sich kurz vor Hermine und schritt dann an ihr vorbei. „Ich wünsche ihnen noch viel Glück, Miss Granger." Damit lief sie weiter und als sie außer Reichweite war, da flüsterte sie noch: „Sie werden es brauchen. Denn wir brauchen sie, Imago!"

„Kommen sie Miss Granger!" sagte Lucius gelassen. „Hinter dieser Tür ist das Schlafgemach des weißen Hohepriesters."

Hermine blickte auf die weiße, sehr sauber verarbeitete Holztür. Viele Gravuren waren auf ihr erkennbar und dem Mädchen kam es vor, als wurden sich die Holzfiguren bewegen. Träge schlossen sich die Augenlider von ihr und sie musste sich über diese streichen.

„Mister Malfoy, darf ich sie noch vorher etwas fragen."

Der blonde Mann sah sie mit leicht schrägem Kopf an. Doch er nickte zustimmend.

„Die Prophezeiung, von der sie mir erzählt haben, was bedeutet sie? Ich weiß, das die Prophezeiung bei uns auf Harry bezogen ist und er Voldemort töten muss. Das habe ich jetzt verstanden. Aber was bedeutet sie bei ihnen?" Damit drehte sie sich um und sah in die grauen Augen von dem Mann. „Ist mit dem Halbgeboren der dunkle Lord gemeint? Und die Schatten sollen bestimmt seine Death Eater sei, oder?"

Der blonde Mann schwieg. Sah sie nur an.

Doch das Mädchen ließ sich davon nicht abbringen und sprach einfach weiter. „_DER EINE_, _WELCHER GEBOREN IN ZWEI STERNEN, WIRD DESHALB RICHTEN ÜBER SIE UND VERNICHTEN IHRE WELT. _Ist damit vielleicht die Figur aus meinen Träumen gemeint?"

Ruckartig weiteten sich die Augen von Lucius. „Was meinen sie? Welche Träume?"

Hermines rechte Hand zuckte nach oben und schlug ruckartig auf ihren Mund.

„Was für ein Traum?" Er schritt auf sie zu und berührte ihre Schultern. „Miss Granger, das ist wichtig. Was haben sie geträumt?" Hermine fühlte sich verunsichert. „Es waren doch nur Alpträume. Nichts besonderes." Lucius schnaufte kurz auf. „Alpträume von einer schwarzgekleideten Person mit vier Flügeln vielleicht?" Fragte er ruhig. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Woher..." Doch sie kam nicht mehr dazu, weiter zu sprechen. „Nicht so wichtig. Kommen sie." Damit drehte er sich zur Tür und legte seine Hand auf den Türknauf. Vorsichtig drückte er sie auf und bewegte sich in das dahinterliegende Zimmer. Hermine blickte ihm nach. Sie war verwirrt und wußte nicht so recht, wie sie reagieren sollte. Wie konnte sie denn wissen, was Lucius Salazar Malfoy Slytherin und seine Familie so traurig stimmte. Kurz sah sie sich um und betrat dann das Zimmer.

Ein riesiges Bett stand in dem Raum. Eingehüllt in einen weißen Bezug lag darauf eine Person. Das Gesicht oder die Person konnte Hermine nicht erkennen. Die weißen Kissen nahmen ihr die Sicht. Ihr Blick wanderte vom Bett durch den Raum. Er war kärglich eingerichtet. Es gab nichts besonders. Nur dieses Bett, welches auf einem kleinem Podest stand.

Lucius stand bereits einige Meter in dem Zimmer und er deutete mit einer Handbewegung Hermine an, weiter in den Raum einzutreten.

Langsam durchquerte die junge braunhaarige Frau das Zimmer und stellte sich neben den blonden Mann. „Sie wollten, das ich sie zu meinem Sohn bringe. Bitte, da liegt er." Damit deutete er auf die Person im Bett.

Hermines Blick fiel auf das Bett und wanderte vom Fußende über die Wölbungen der weißen Decke, zu dem Kopf der schlafenden Person hin. Still hob und senkte sich der Brustkorb des jungen Mannes. Seine Miene war still. Keine Regung war zu erkennen. Sein Gesicht lag ruhig da. Das weißblonde Haar umrahmte es.

Hermine stiegen urplötzlich Tränen in die Augen. Sie wußte nicht warum, aber sie musste auf einmal weinen. Sie wollte etwas sagen, aber als sie den Mund öffnete, da kam kein Laut über ihre Lippen.

Lucius legte ihr beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Keine Angst. Er schläft nur. Außerdem wäre es gut, wenn sie aufhören zu weinen. Ihre Gefühle bringen ihn nur durcheinander. Hier in diesem Tempel. Hier, in der Nähe von meinem Sohn, dem weißem Hohepriester. Sind solche Gefühle verboten." Damit reichte er ihr ein weißes Tuch. „Bitte trocknen sie sich ihre Tränen." Hermine nahm das schneeweiße Seidentuch an sich und schnauzte kurz.

„Kommen sie. Wir dürfen hier nicht zu lange verweilen." Damit wies er der jungen Frau den Weg zur Tür. „Warum?"

„Es ist so, das Draco im Schlafzustand, seine Kräfte nicht kontrollieren kann. Deshalb trägt er eigentlich auch Blockaderinge. Aber jetzt, wo er sein Zustand geschwächt ist, konnten wir ihm die Blockaden nicht anlegen. Sie würden ihn sonst zeichnen. Eine Zeichnung auf seinem Körper reicht. Er braucht nicht noch eine."

„Zeichnung?" Fragte Hermine. Lucius nickte stumm. „Naja, sagen wir eher er wurde genau wie ihr Freund Potter gekennzeichnet." Das Mädchen legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Sie meinen, er hat eine Narbe?" „Ja! Ein blitzförmige Narbe, genau wie ihr etwas zu aufdringlicher Freund." „Aber ich habe keine an ihm gesehen." Lucius blinzelte und lachte dann laut auf. „Kein Wunder! Es würde mich auch wundern, wenn er ihnen seine Narbe zeigen würde." Hermine wurde feuerrot. Lucius tippte mit einem Finger an ihre Stirn. „Nicht an der Stelle, wo sie gerade denken. Seine Narbe ist am Bauchnabel. Sie beginnt kurz über ihm und zieht sich dann blitzförmig nach unten." „Darf ich fragen, woher er sie hat?" Lucius schwieg. „Entschuldigen Miss Granger. Aber dies ist eine familieninterne Sache. Deshalb werde ich darauf nicht antworten." Hermine nickte verständnisvoll.

Schweigsam gingen beide durch den Tempel. Hermine hatte nur einmal kurz aufgesehen, als sie am Garten vorbeikamen. Seitdem starrte sie vor sich hin. Erst als der blonde Mann sein Wort an sich richtete, da blickte sie auf.

„Hatten sie nicht noch ein paar Fragen?"

Die Angesprochene blinzelte und nickte dann. „Entschuldigen sie, aber darf sie etwas zu meinem Traum fragen?" Lucius schwieg. Hermine nahm dies als ein ja. „Sie wussten von der Person mit den vier Flügeln. Wer ist das? Woher kennen sie ihn? Oder sie, oder was weiß ich, was das ist. Was hat es zu bedeuten, das immer ich von ihn oder ihr Träume."

Lucius schwieg weiterhin und öffnete gerade das Haupttor zum Tempel. Ganz Gentlemen like hielt er Hermine die Tür auf. Sie seufzte kurz und schritt dann an ihm vorbei.

Fortsetzung folgt!

Autoren blabla!

So meine lieben Leser. Hier ist es nun endlich fertig. Das achtzehnte Kapitel. Kaum zu glauben, aber ich bin doch schon tatsächlich bei der Achtzehn. YES! -freudig rumhüpft- Hm... Wenn ich mir dieses Kapitel so durchlese, muss ich doch schon sagen, dass es mir sehr gut gelungen ist. Oder was meint ihr. Es ist vor allem lag geworden. Eine Zeitlang hab ich überlegt, ob ich nicht sogar einen Zweier daraus mache. Aber ich blieb beim Einer. Okay, das Kapitel ist weit über der Wörteranzahl (6050 Wörter statt um 4000 Wörter) wie sonst, aber das ist mir ehrlich gesagt schnurz. Seht als kleines Danke schön, das ihr wegen dem letzten Kapitel so lange warten musstet. -sich streckt- Das nächste Kapitel wird ich wohl auch bald anfangen. Ich muss doch eure Gier erlösen. Aber ich hab eine Bitte. Vielleicht könntet ihr Fragen nennen, die euch auf der Seele liegen. Dann weiß ich auch, was ich noch beantworten muss. So, das wär´s dann für diesmal. Bis denne und vergesst bitte das Review nicht. -winke winke-

P.S. Ich werde demnächst eine Personenerklärung einfügen. Es sind inzwischen so viele neue bzw. veränderte Charaktere aufgetreten, dass es langsam Zeit dafür wird.

_**Katzura**_

Ich weiß, irgendwie machen sich meine Kapitel immer selbstständig. Wenigstens konnte ich in diesem wieder ein paar Punkte von meiner Liste streichen. YES. Danke für dein liebes Kommentar! -knuddel-

_**Adsartha1**_

Du weißt auch nicht was du willst, oder?

_**Maraice A. L-C.**_

Oh! Danke für dein Kommi. Ich hab mich auch wirklich beeilt mit diesem. Okay, es lag schon wieder mindestens 2 Wochen auf der Festplatte. Ich hab mich davor gekrault die vielen Seiten Review zu lesem. -heul- Ich sollte mir nen Betaleser anschaffen. -seufz- Aber ich schreib ja eh immer alles um, wenn ich Review lese. Also hat das dann wieder keinen Sinn.

_**ObscurusCor**_

Okay! -Finger knacken lässt- Soll ich ehrlich sein. Mich verwirrt meine Geschichte auch. Es gibt Stellen, die passen nicht mehr in sie und am liebsten würde ich es ändern oder rausnehmen. Aber na ja, jetzt ist es eh zu spät. -seufz- Jetzt aber, erst einmal zu einige deiner Fragen:

Das „Schlammblut" am Ende von Kapitel 16, wo Lucius und Narzissa auftauchen. Das hat... Verdammt, ich kann das noch nicht sagen. Aber es kam von Draco. Das sei verraten.

Zum Kapitel 17! Ja, ich weiß, kein Draci. Auch in diesem kommt er etwas kurz. Aber keine Angst ich glaub, ab dem nächsten ist er wieder dabei. So sieht es jetzt zurzeit jedenfalls aus. Vielleicht wird es aber auch erst das übernächste Kapitel. -lach-

Die Szene am See! Hm... Ich weiß jetzt nicht so genau, wen du meinst. Die, die Hermine schützen sind jedenfalls Draco und Salazar. Das kann ich sagen. Die anderen sind Todesser. Wie man ja im späteren Kapitel erfuhr.

Die Szene im Wald! Die Kidnapper! Auch das sind Todesser. Geschickt vom dunklen Lord, um Hermine zu ihm zu bringen. Was ja aus dem Brief hervorging, der als kleiner Vogel später von einem Todesser verbrannt wurde. Langsam wird es auch Zeit, das ich sie wieder einbringe. HeHe...

Danke für dein RiesenKommentar. Danke Danke Danke... -freudig rumhüpft-

_**Iffi**_

Danke für dein Kommi! Was der Schlüssel ist? Das sag ich noch nicht. Ich erst einmal mein Geheimnis noch. HeHe….

_**Sachmet**_

Hab mich beeilt. Okay, ich habs versucht! Danke für dein Kommi!

_**Celina-HP**_

Danke für dein Kommi. Hoffe, dir hat dieses Kapi auch gefallen.

11


	19. Erklärung Character Part 1

Hallöchen!

Lange ist es her, das ich hier mal was gepostet hatte. Leider! Aber ich hatte eine Schaffenskrise. Was nicht an meiner Fanatsie lag, sondern eher daran, das ich einfach keine Inspiration nach Buch 6 gefunden habe. Es hat mich eben einfach nicht umgehauen. Leider! Deswegen hat sich alles verzögert. Gomen nasai... Auch ist dies hier noch immer kein neues Kapitel. Das ist nämlich noch in Arbeit. Aber ich musste unbedingt das hier vorher machen. Ich wollte schon vor längerer Zeit das einmal online stellen. Aber mir fehlte die Zeit und auch manchmal die Lust. Gomen nasai...

So, dies hier ist der erste Teil zu den Personenerklärungen in meiner FF. Sie haben sich doch ziemlich in den letzten 18 Kapiteln verändert und damit ihr durchseht und ich natürlich auch, habe ich diese Erklärung geschaffen. Zuerst einmal einige der wichtigen Charas. Eine zweite Erklärung wird ebenfalls noch folgen, denn es sind noch nicht alle Charas enthalten.

Wann ich das neue Kapitel hochlade!? Tja, ich habe schon fleißig geschrieben. Problem daran! Es steht zur Zeit nur in meinem Block und nicht in meinem Rechner. Ich muss das alles noch abtippen. Leider! So wie es bis jetzt aussieht, kann ich euch versprechen, das Kapitel 19 - 1. noch diesen Monat erscheint und 2. anscheinend sehr lang werden wird. Was mich gleich daran erinnert, das ich immernoch 9 Seiten abtippen muss. grummel

Naja! Jedenfalls wünsch ich euch allen viel Spaß mit den Erklärungen. Für Anregungen eurerseits, steh ich immer offen (Wie z.B. Jemand wollte (Andere Website!), das ich den Rat auch genauer erkläre und deren Rangordnung im System). Sowas eben. chu

Disclaimer: Ihr wisst ja. Nix gehört mir. Bis auf alle Dragonas, deren Welt und meiner blühenden Fantasie. fg

BaBa winke winke

P.S. Zu euren Reviews werd ich diesmal nicht eingehen. Das mach ich erst, wenn ich das neue Kapitel hochlade.

**

* * *

****Draco Salazar Malfoy Slytherin**

**Typ: **Hauptcharakter

**Vater:** Lucius Salazar Malfoy Slytherin

**Mutter:** Narzissa Cassandra Malfoy Slytherin, geborene Black

**Geschwister:** Tiarra Malfoy Slytherin

**Verwandte: **Melissa „Mel" Malfoy Slytherin Snape, geborene Malfoy Slytherin (Tante); Severus Snape (Onkel), Salazar Malfoy Slytherin Snape (Cousin), Cathryn „Cat" Malfoy Slytherin Snape (Cousine), Drake Salazar Slytherin (Großvater)

**Alter: **17  
**Haare: **weißblonde Haare, welche im Nacken kurz sind und seinen Namen mit schwarzen Buchstaben enthält, Deckhaar lang

**Augen: **graublau

**Größe:** in der Muggelwelt etwa 1.70 m, in der Drakonawelt etwa 1,77 m

**Gewicht: **58 kg  
**Charakter: **cool, hochintelligent, listig, ruhig  
**Hobby: **Bücher, verschlingt alles was er diesbezüglich bekommt, Schach

**Haustier: **Black Soul, schwarzer Kater mit großen Ohren, Flügeln und 2 Schwänzen

**Haus in Hogwarts:** Slytherin

**Hauslehrer:** Severus Snape, später H.E.F. Slughorn

**Position: **Vertrauensschüler

**Dragonische Position:** Hohepriester

**Priesterfarbe:** weiß

**Rang:** Null (höchste Position)

**Dragonischer Clan:** Drache

**Siegel des Clans: **ein Drache, der sich aus den Flammen erhebt

**Schutzwesen:** Phönixdrache

**Name:** DRACO – ausgesprochen wie gelesen, also A statt AY

**Dragonische Augen:** rot

**Pupille:** gespalten

**Sprache:** Dragonisch (Sprache der Drachen)

**Dragonisches Aussehen:** schwarze Sachen, enganliegendes Shirt ohne Ärmel, lange Hose, 2 unterschiedlich lange Stiefel (links bis kurz vor das Knie, rechts über das Knie)

**Dragonischer Schmuck:** Halbohrring links, Kreolenring rechts, rechter/linker Oberarm/Oberschenkel dunkler blutroter Ring mit Gravur von einem Drachen und einem Phönix, Armschutz an beiden Händen

**Siegel auf dem Körper:** 10 (1 Stirn, 2 rechte Schulter, 3 linke Schulter, 4 Bauchnabel/Unterleib, 5 rechter Handrücken, 6 linker Handrücken, 7 rechter Oberschenkel, 8 rechter Knöchel, 9 linker Knöchel, 10 Rücken)

**Schutzperson:** ???

**Erklärung zur Person**  
Draco stammt aus einer reinrassigen Familie. So heißt es jedenfalls in der Zauberwelt. Aber niemand kennt das dunkle Geheimnis, das die Malfoys umgibt.

Mit nicht einmal 1 Jahr wird Draco durch ... gezeichnet mit einer Narbe, welche kurz vor seinem Bauchnabel beginnt und sich blitzförmig nach unten zieht.

Mit 11 Jahren wird Draco in der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei (Hogwarts) aufgenommen. Mit 17 Jahren erwacht Dracos Schutzwesen DRACO und er lernt das wohlgehütete Geheimnis der Malfoys kennen.

Mit 17 Jahren gelangt er in den verbotenen Raum und bekommt den versiegelten Gegenstand.

Draco ist ein Halbdragona (50 Drache/50 Phönix) und gehört den legendären Zauberervolk an. Durch diese Eigenschaft wurde er zum Hohepriester des weißen Tempels ernannt. Er kontrolliert das Buch des Todes und entscheidet über den Tod aller Lebewesen. Er trägt 10 Siegel auf seinem Körper, aber er kann nur zwei selbst öffnen (Siegel 5+6).

**

* * *

****Hermine Granger**

**Typ: **Hauptcharakter

**Vater:** Name unbekannt

**Mutter:** Name unbekannt

**Geschwister:** keine

**Verwandte: **unbekannt

**Freunde:** Harry Potter, Ronald „Ron" Weasley, Rubeus Hagrid, Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley

**Beruf der Eltern: **Zahnärzte

**Alter: **16  
**Haare: **lange, braune Haare mit vielen Locken

**Augen: **braun

**Größe:** etwa 1,68 m

**Gewicht: **56 kg  
**Charakter: **hochintelligent, altklug  
**Hobby: **Bücher, verschlingt alles was sie diesbezüglich bekommt

**Haustier:** Krummbein, Kater mit rötlichem Fell und eingedelltem Gesicht

**Haus in Hogwarts:** Gryffindor

**Hauslehrer:** Minerva McGonagall

**Position: **Vertrauensschülerin

**Erklärung zur Person**

Hermine kommt aus einer nichtmagischen Familie und wird deshalb von Draco als Schlammblut betitelt.

Mit 11 Jahren wird Hermine in der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei (Hogwarts) aufgenommen.

Mit 16 Jahren beginnen ihre Alpträume, die ihr Leben verändern werden

Mit 16 Jahren gelangt sie in den verbotenen Raum und erfährt das erste Geheimnis der malfoyschen Familie

Sie wird bei den Dragonas als IMAGO (lat. Gegenstück) betitelt. Ihre Position in der Welt der Dragonas stellt sich noch später heraus. Sie beginnt sich langsam für Draco zu interessieren, ohne das sie es eigentlich will.

**

* * *

Salazar Malfoy Slytherin Snape (Salazar Epans)**

**Typ: **Hauptcharakter

**Vater:** Severus Snape

**Mutter:** Melissa „Mel" Malfoy Slytherin Snape, geborene Malfoy Slytherin

**Geschwister:** Cathryn „Cat" Malfoy Slytherin Snape

**Verwandte: **Lucius Salazar Malfoy Slytherin (Onkel), Narzissa Cassandra Malfoy Slytherin, geborene Black (Tante), Draco Salazar Slytherin Snape (Cousin), Tiarra Malfoy Slytherin (Cousine), Drake Salazar Slytherin (Großvater)

**Alter: **17  
**Haare: **schwarze, kurzgeschnittene mit drei blonden Buchstaben am Hinterkopf

**Augen: **hellblau

**Größe:** in der Muggelwelt etwa 1.65 m, in der Drakonawelt etwa 1,78 m

**Gewicht: **in der Muggelwelt etwa 85 kg, in der Drakonawelt etwa 61 kg  
**Charakter: **cool, intelligent, listig, sehr schnell reizbar  
**Hobby: **liebt es Streiche zu spielen

**Haustier: **keins

**Name in Hogwarts: **Salazar Epans, Epans Snape, nur rückwärts gelesen

**Haus in Hogwarts:** Slytherin

**Hauslehrer:** Severus Snape, später H.E.F. Slughorn

**Position: **keine

**Dragonische Position:** Hohepriester

**Priesterfarbe:** schwarz

**Rang:** Null (höchste Position)

**Dragonischer Clan:** Basilisk

**Siegel des Clans: **ein Basilisk, der sich in seiner zusammengerollter Form mit ausgefahrenem Nackenschild, den Betrachter anstarrt

**Schutzwesen:** Phönixbasilisk

**Name:** SLYTHERIN

**Dragonische Augen:** gelb

**Pupille:** gespalten

**Sprache:** Parsel (Sprache der Schlangen)

**Dragonisches Aussehen:** schwarze Sachen, enganliegendes Shirt ohne Ärmel, lange Hose, 2 unterschiedlich lange Stiefel (links bis kurz vor das Knie, rechts über das Knie)

**Dragonischer Schmuck:** Halbohrring links, Kreolenring rechts, rechter/linker Oberarm/Oberschenkel dunkler blutroter Ring mit Gravur von einem Basilisken und einem Phönix, Armschutz an beiden Händen

**Siegel auf dem Körper:** keins

**Schutzperson:** ???

**Erklärung zur Person **

Salazar ist ein Halbdragona (50 Basilisk/50 Phönix) und gehört den legendären Zauberervolk an. Er kommt als ein neuer Schüler im fünften Schuljahr nach Hogwarts. Er besuchte vorher eine Zwillingsschule von Hogwarts, die genauso hieß. Zur Tarnung übernimmt er die Rolle von Draco auf Hogwarts.

Mit 17 Jahren kommt er auf die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei (Hogwarts)

Als Halbdragona gehört er der Priesterschaft an, Hohepriester des schwarzen Tempels. Er kontrolliert das Buch des Lebens und entscheidet über das Leben aller Lebewesen. Er bildet das Gegenstück zum weißen Hohepriester und gleicht das Kräfteverhältnis auf Dragona aus. Er scheint das wahre Gesicht des Richters zu kennen, kann dies aber durch einen Fluch nicht offen aussprechen.

**

* * *

Lucius Salazar Malfoy Slytherin**

**Ty: **Nebencharakter

**Vater:** Drake Salazar Slytherin

**Ehefrau:** Narzissa Cassandra Malfoy Slytherin, geborene Black

**Geschwister:** Melissa „Mel" Malfoy Slytherin Snape, geborene Malfoy Slytherin

**Kinder: **Draco Salazar Malfoy Slytherin (Sohn), Tiarra Malfoy Slytherin (Tochter)

**Verwandte: **Severus Snape (Schwager)

**Alter: **in der Muggelwelt 38, in der Drakonawelt 140.312  
**Haare: **in der Muggelweltlange, weißblonde Haare, in der Drakonawelt kurz

**Augen: **graublau

**Größe:** 1,79 m

**Gewicht: **67 kg  
**Charakter: **intelligent, ruhig, reizbar – wenn es um seine Familie geht

**Hobby: **Schach

**Dragonische Position:** priestorianischer Wächter

**Priesterfarbe:** weiß

**Rang:** Eins (zweithöchste Position)

**Dragonischer Clan:** Drache

**Siegel des Clans: **ein Drache, der sich aus den Flammen erhebt

**Schutzwesen:** Drache

**Name:** Leviathan

**Dragonische Augen:** rot

**Pupille:** gespalten

**Sprache:** Dragonisch (Sprache der Drachen)

**Dragonisches Aussehen:** schwarze Sachen, enganliegendes Shirt ohne Ärmel, lange Hose, Stiefel - welche durch die Hose verdeckt werden

**Dragonischer Schmuck:** Halbohrring, rechter/linker Oberarm dunkler blutroter Ring mit Gravur von einem Drachen - welcher sich auf den ganzen Reif einmal rumschlängelte, Gürtel mit Schnalle – Bild Drache, der mit einem Phönix kämpft, Armschutz an beiden Händen

**Siegel auf dem Körper:** keins

**Schutzperson:** Tom Marvolo Riddle

**Erklärung zur Person**  
Lucius ist der Vater von Draco und Tiarra. Er gehört dem wahren dragonischen Clan, den Drachen an. Vor der Geburt seines Sohnes, war er das Oberhaupt des Clans. Jetzt ist er das Zweite. Darf aber keine Entscheidungen, die den Clan betreffen, selbst entscheiden. Muss diese hinterfragen.

Hat eine Abneigung gegen den hohen Rat, da diese ihn zwingen wollten, seinen Sohn zu töten. Brach mit dem Volk der Dragonas und floh mit seiner Familie in die Muggelwelt.

Dient dem dunklen Lord als zweite Hand, der seine Schutzperson ist. Seine Rolle wird noch später näher erklärt.

**

* * *

Narzissa Cassandra "Cassie" Malfoy Slytherin**

**Typ: **Nebencharakter

**Vater:** Vorname unbekannt, Nachname Black

**Mutter: **Vorname unbekannt, Nachname Black

**Ehemann:** Lucius Salazar Malfoy Slytherin

**Geschwister:** Bellastrix Lestrange, geborene Black; Andromeda Tonks, geborene Black

**Kinder: **Draco Salazar Malfoy Slytherin (Sohn), Tiarra Malfoy Slytherin (Tochter)

**Verwandte: **Severus Snape (Schwager), Rudolphus Lestrange (Schwager), Sirius Black (Cousin)

**Alter: **32 in Muggel- und Drakonawelt  
**Haare: **lange, weißblonde Haare

**Augen: **blau

**Größe:** 1,65 m

**Gewicht: **49 kg  
**Charakter: **ruhig

**Hobby: **Blumen

**Dragonische Position:** Priesterin

**Priesterfarbe:** weiß

**Rang:** Eins Plus (Sonder Position)

**Dragonischer Clan:** Phönix

**Siegel des Clans: **ein Phönix, der mit ausgebreiteten Schwingen und geneigtem Kopf in einer Flamme steht

**Schutzwesen:** Phönix

**Name:** Bastet (ägyptische Gottheit)

**Dragonische Augen:** gelb

**Pupille:** keine Merkmale

**Sprache:** pfönisch (Sprache der Phönixe)

**Dragonisches Aussehen:** schwarze Sachen, schwarzer Minirock und eine lange, ärmellose, schwarze Bluse, Rückenteil frei, Bluse vorne mit V-Schnitt, welcher erst nach dem Bauchnabel endete, Innenseite der Brüste erkennbar, Hinten Bluse bis unter die Knie.

**Tatowierung: **Flügel auf dem Rücken

**Dragonischer Schmuck:** Halbohrring, rechter/linker Oberarm dunkler blutroter Ring mit Gravur von einem Phönix - welcher sich auf den ganzen Reif einmal rumschlängelte, Stiefel, die über den Knien enden

**Siegel auf dem Körper:** keins

**Schutzperson:** ???

Erklärung zur Person 

Narzissa ist die Ehefrau von Lucius. War aufgrund einer Krankheit nicht Herrin ihrer Sinne. Wurde kurzzeitig von einem Klon ersetzt.

Hat das zweite Gesicht und ist wie alle Mitglieder des Phönixclan fähig, in die Zukunft zu sehen.

**

* * *

Melissa „Mel" Malfoy Slytherin Snape**

**Typ: **Nebencharakter

**Vater:** Drake Salazar Slytherin

**Ehemann:** Severus Snape

**Geschwister:** Lucius Salazar Malfoy Slytherin

**Kinder: **Salazar Malfoy Slytherin Snape, Cathryn „Cat" Malfoy Slytherin Snape

**Verwandte: **Narzissa Cassandra Malfoy Slytherin, geborene Black (Schwägerin), Draco Salazar Slytherin Snape (Neffe), Tiarra Malfoy Slytherin (Nichte)

**Alter: **in der Muggelwelt 38, in der Drakonawelt 140.312  
**Haare: **lange, weißblonde Haare

**Augen: **graublau

**Größe:** 1,64 m

**Gewicht: **50 kg  
**Charakter: **aufbrausend, verliert schnell die Beherrschung, dominant

**Hobby: **Kunst der Waffenführung

**Dragonische Position:** Priesterin

**Priesterfarbe:** schwarz

**Rang:** Eins Plus (Sonder Position)

**Dragonischer Clan:** Phönix

**Siegel des Clans: **ein Phönix, der mit ausgebreiteten Schwingen und geneigtem Kopf in einer Flamme steht

**Schutzwesen:** Phönix

**Name:** Phönix – pfynix ausgesprochen

**Dragonische Augen:** gelb

**Pupille:** keine Merkmale

**Sprache:** pfönisch (Sprache der Phönixe)

**Dragonisches Aussehen:** schwarze Sachen, schwarzer Minirock und eine lange, ärmellose, schwarze Bluse, Rückenteil frei, Bluse vorne mit V-Schnitt, welcher erst nach dem Bauchnabel endete, Innenseite der Brüste erkennbar, Hinten Bluse bis unter die Knie.

**Tatowierung: **Flügel auf dem Rücken

**Dragonischer Schmuck:** Halbohrring, rechter/linker Oberarm dunkler blutroter Ring mit Gravur von einem Phönix - welcher sich auf den ganzen Reif einmal rumschlängelte, Stiefel, die über den Knien enden

**Siegel auf dem Körper:** keins

**Schutzperson:** ???

Erklärung zur Person 

Melissa trat bereits in der Fanfiction auf. Sie kam zusammen mit Lucius Malfoy nach Hogwarts. Sie ist die Mutter von Salazar und die Ehefrau von Severus. Sie ist eine Dragona und beherrscht das Feuer, wie alle geborenen Malfoys.

Eine direkte Rolle wird sie nicht spielen. Sie kennt genau wie Dracos Eltern seine wahre Bestimmung. Scheint aber schon etwas mehr zu erkennen als Lucius. Steht deshalb immer in direkten Kontakt mit ihrem Sohn.

**

* * *

Tiarra Malfoy Slytherin**

**Typ: **Nebencharakter

**Vater:** Lucius Salazar Malfoy Slytherin

**Mutter: **Narzissa Cassandra Malfoy Slytherin, geborene Black

**Geschwister:** Draco Salazar Malfoy Slytherin

**Verwandte: **Melissa „Mel" Malfoy Slytherin Snape, geborene Malfoy Slytherin (Tante); Severus Snape (Onkel), Salazar Malfoy Slytherin Snape (Cousin), Cathryn „Cat" Malfoy Slytherin Snape (Cousine), Drake Salazar Slytherin (Großvater)

**Alter: **17  
**Haare: **lange, weißblonde Haare

**Augen: **blau

**Größe:** 1,63 m

**Gewicht:** ???  
**Charakter: **kann schnell aufbrausend werden, wenn ihr etwas nicht passt; verspielt

**Hobby: **Drachen, Quidditch, liebt alles, was mit der japanischen Kultur zu tun hat

**Dragonische Position:** angehende Priesterin

**Priesterfarbe:** weiß

**Rang:** noch nicht vergeben

**Dragonischer Clan:** Phönix

**Siegel des Clans: **ein Phönix, der mit ausgebreiteten Schwingen und geneigtem Kopf in einer Flamme steht

**Schutzwesen:** Phönix

**Name:** Ho-oo (jap. Phönix)

**Dragonische Augen:** gelb

**Pupille:** keine Merkmale

**Sprache:** pfönisch (Sprache der Phönixe)

**Dragonisches Aussehen:** schwarze Sachen, schwarzer Minirock und eine lange, ärmellose, schwarze Bluse, Rückenteil frei, Bluse vorne mit V-Schnitt, welcher erst nach dem Bauchnabel endete, Innenseite der Brüste erkennbar, Hinten Bluse bis unter die Knie.

**Tatowierung: **Flügel auf dem Rücken

**Dragonischer Schmuck:** Halbohrring, rechter/linker Oberarm dunkler blutroter Ring mit Gravur von einem Phönix - welcher sich auf den ganzen Reif einmal rumschlängelte, Stiefel, die über den Knien enden

**Siegel auf dem Körper:** keins

**Schutzperson:** ???

Erklärung zur Person 

Zwillingsschwester von Draco.


	20. Der Richter oder die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

HalliHallo!

Es ist kaum zu glauben, aber ich hab es endlich fertig - das 19te Kapitel. Eigentlich wollte ich ja noch weiter schreiben, aber ich dachte mir, das es besser ist, wenn ich hier schon einmal abbreche und das bereits geschriebene für das 20te Kapitel benutze. Vielleicht geht es dann ja mal etwas schneller. Was ich aber nicht wirklich denke. lach

Wahrscheinlich werd ich erst einmal die Fortsetzung zur Charakterbeschreibung der anderen Charas machen, ehe ich mich an das neue Kapitel setze. Das liegt mir doch sehr am Herzen.

Aber genug gelabert. Wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen. Etwas Kritik zum Kapitel wäre supi. BaBa…

Disclaimer: Nix aus JKR Universum ist meine.

* * *

„..." – gesprochenes

... – Gedanken

(...) – blödes BlaBla von mir

Dragonis – Die Wahrheit über die Malfoys

Kapitel 19: Der Richter oder die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

* * *

Rückblick Kapitel 18

Die Angesprochene blinzelte und nickte dann. „Entschuldigen sie, aber darf sie etwas zu meinem Traum fragen?" Lucius schwieg. Hermine nahm dies als ein ja. „Sie wussten von der Person mit den vier Flügeln. Wer ist das? Woher kennen sie ihn? Oder sie, oder was weiß ich, was das ist. Was hat es zu bedeuten, das immer ich von ihn oder ihr Träume."

Lucius schwieg weiterhin und öffnete gerade das Haupttor zum Tempel. Ganz Gentlemen like hielt er Hermine die Tür auf. Sie seufzte kurz und schritt dann an ihm vorbei.

Hermine blickte in die Morgendämmerung und beobachtete die feinen, flauschigen, rosafarbenen Wolken, welche ruhig über den leicht eingefärbten Himmel dahinzogen. Müde strich sie sich über ihre Augen.

* * *

Lucius schloss leise die große Eingangstür. Zum weißen Tempel. Er war nicht wirklich anwesend. Seine beiden Seiten – guter Lucius und böser Lucius, führten gerade einen Zwist aus. Der Gutmütige war der Meinung, dass man das „liebe" Mädchen doch langsam komplett aufklären sollte. Der dunkle Lucius hingegen war strikt dagegen. Er wollte dem kleinen „Schlammblut" nichts sagen. Sollte es sich doch um seinen scheiß kümmern und nicht ihre Nase in fremde Angelegenheiten stecken. Einen Grund warum, das wollte er aber nicht nennen.

So standen nun die Beiden einfach nur dar und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Der blonde Mann stand mit dem Gesicht zur Tür gewandt und lehnte mit dem Kopf dagegen. Das braunhaarige Mädchen hingegen starrte nur in den Himmel. Keiner bewegte sich.

Hermine sah vor ihrem inneren Auge immer noch den schlafenden Draco. Sie versuchte gerade alles Gehörte und Geschehene in einen Zusammenhang zu bringen. Was aber nicht wirklich glückte, da ihr einfach noch zu viele Einzelheiten fehlten. Woher kennt er diese geflügelte Person? Was weiß er nur? Es steht jedenfalls außer Frage, das er was weiß. Das würde nämlich seine Reaktion erklären. Verdammt… Warum sagt mir niemand, was hier eigentlich vorgeht. Ich würde nur zu gerne wissen, was alles bedeutet. Aber ich bin selbst nach den jetzigen Stand der Erklärungen, genauso schlau wie vorher.

Lucius seufzte. Er hatte soeben seinen „kleinen" Zwist, welcher zu Gunsten von Hermine ausging, beendet. Langsam, fast schon zeitlupenmäßig, drehte er sich um und blickte auf den Rücken seines Gegenübers. Der Wind spielte mit ihren langen Haaren und ihr wuscheliger Kopf, sah noch struppeliger aus als sonst.

Lucius wollte gerade auf sie zugehen, als ein dunkler Schatten auf ihn fiel. Instinktiv blickte er nach oben und sah über den weißen Tempel einen riesigen Raubvogel fliegen. Er kniff seine Augen zusammen, denn er wusste genau woher dieser Vogel kam.

Die bräunlichen Augen des Vogels fixierten ihn. Selbst das konnte Lucius, trotz der erheblichen Entfernung, erkennen. Sie hielten kurz den Blickkontakt, ehe der Raubvogel, getragen durch den Aufwind, langsam in den Himmel aufstieg.

Nervös blickte der Blonde auf das Mädchen vor sich und bewegte sich dann ruckartig auf sie zu. Er griff nach ihrem linken Oberarm und schnipste nur noch.

Hermine erstarrte. Sie hatte ja nicht einmal Zeit, über den plötzlichen Überfall zu wundern oder sich gar zu wehren, als sich auch schon alles um sie herum, zu drehen begann. Der Druck in ihren Ohren stieg an und ängstlich, fast schon panisch, ergriff sie mit der linken Hand, den Arm ihres Begleiters.

Unweit vom weißen Tempel erschienen mit einem lauten PLOPP Lucius Salazar Malfoy Slytherin und Hermine Granger, in einem großen, weitläufigen Saal.

Das junge Mädchen klammerte sich noch immer an ihren Begleiter, so dass dieser sogar schmerzverzerrt die Augen zukniff. Sie brauchte schon noch ein paar Sekunden, ehe sie begriff, dass sie inzwischen am Ort ihrer Bestimmung angelangt waren. Ruckartig löste sie ihre linke Hand, mit der sie immer noch Lucius festhielt und bewegte sich etwas von ihm weg. Sie blinzelte etwas verwirrt. Der Überfall und das Apparieren waren doch etwas plötzlich gekommen. Das spärliche Licht in dem Raum half da auch nicht gerade.

„Wo s….?" Eigentlich wollte sie ja fragen, WO SIND WIR!?. Aber sie ihren Kopf wendete, da erkannte sie ihre Umgebung sofort. Erneut war sie in dem Raum hinter der sprechenden Tür und sie konnte die Bilder an den Wänden erkennen.

Fragend sah sie ihren Begleiter an. Doch dieser achtete nicht mehr auf sie. Er stand vor der Säule und berührte gerade mit seinen schlanken Fingern die Oberfläche. Wehmütig blickte er auf den leeren Obergrund.

„Wir sind zu spät!" Erschrocken, plötzlich ihn sprechen zu hören, schaute Hermine auf. „Wie bitte!?" Fragte sie leise.

Doch Lucius sah nicht auf, noch blickte er sie an. Sondern er sprach in entgegenentsetzter Richtung. „Wir wollten ihn immer davor bewahren, aber es hat nichts genützt!"

Langsam bewegte er sich auf das letzte Bild zu. „Sie hatten mich gefragt, woher ich die Person aus ihrem Traum kenne!?" Hermine nickte nur zustimmend dazu.

Ruhig drehte er sich zu ihr um und sah dem braunhaarigen Mädchen direkt in die Augen. Unentschlossenheit lag in seinem Blick und Hermine merkte wie er seufzte.

„Nun, diese vierflüglige Person gab es schon mehrere Male. Meistens erscheint sie immer, wenn es wieder an der Zeit ist, den Wesen der Erde eine Lehre zu erteilen." „Eine Lehre!?" Fragte Hermine neugierig. „Ja! Oder denken sie, dass die geschichtlichen Vorfälle auf der Welt nur geschehen sind, weil es das Schicksal so wollte!? Es tut mir Leid das sagen zu müssen, aber es gibt nur eine Person, die fähig ist, das Schicksal zu steuern und gegenfalls zu ändern."

Blinzelnd blickte das Mädchen den älteren Mann vor sich an. „Geschichtliche Vorfälle!?" Lucius zog eine Augenbraue bei diesen Worten hoch. „Sie wissen schon! Geschichtliche Vorfälle sind Ereignisse, die das Leben auf diesem Planeten veränderten und die Menschheit in eine neue Ära führten." „Nein, das meinte ich nicht! Ich wollte wissen, welche geschichtlichen Ereignisse es betrifft!?" Der blonde Mann verzog seinen Mund zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Suchen sie sich ein Vorkommnis aus der menschlichen Ära aus! Und ich werde ihnen sagen, dass er die Finger drin hatte. Hier mal ein paar Beispiele: Das Aussterben der Dinosaurier, der Untergang von Atlantis, die Zerstörung Pompei´s und Alexandrias, der Untergang des römischen Reiches, die französische Revolution, der erste und zweite Weltkrieg und so weiter, und so weiter, und so weiter, ... Das sind nur ein paar der Beispiele, bei denen er mitgewirkt und seine Fingerchen im Spiel hatte."

Hermines Augen waren bei den verschiedenen Aufzählungen immer größer geworden. „Wie ...?"

„Das kann ich leider nicht sagen. Es weiß inzwischen niemand mehr, was diese Ereignisse ausgelöst hatte oder was der Auslöser war. Das Einzigste was wir mit Bestimmtheit sagen können, ist, das er wahrscheinlich Menschen manipulierte, um sein Ziel zu erreichen." Lucius zog seine Schultern hoch. „Mehr kann ich ihnen auch nicht mehr dazu sagen."

„Aber wer ist denn ER!?"

Der blonde Mann blickte wieder auf das Bild, wo eine vermummte Figur mit 4 Flügeln, die Erde in der Hand hielt.

„Wir nennen ihn den Richter!"

„Richter!? Aber wer ist er?"

Lucius sah sie ihr erneut ins Gesicht und schüttelte resigniert darauf den Kopf.

„Niemand weiß, wer der Richter ist. Man erfährt es immer erst, wenn es bereits zu spät ist."

Hermine senkte ihren buschigen Kopf. Lange blieb sie stumm. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich gerade. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie das Bild berührt hatte und wie daraufhin, die vermummte Person kenntlich wurde. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Haderte gerade mit sich selbst.

Soll ich das wirklich fragen! Und was wenn er meine Vermutung bestätigt!? Was soll ich dann machen!?

Das junge Mädchen berührte mit der linken Hand ihr Herz.

Es schmerzt. Warum hab ich plötzlich Herzschmerzen? Warum? Weshalb kann ich nur an ihn denken? Ich versteh mich selbst nicht mehr. Was geht nur in mir vor!?

Erschrocken zuckte ihr Kopf nach oben und mit geweiteten Augen sah sie ihr Gegenüber an.

Oh Gott! Könnte das etwa….!? Nein, das ist doch absurd. So was kann einfach nicht sein. Ich habe mich nicht in diesen Kerl…. Nein! NIEMALS! Schrie sie diesen Gedanken in ihrem Gedächtnis heraus.

„Haben sie denn keinen Verdacht, wer es vielleicht sein könnte?" fragte Hermine schließlich leise.

Lucius zuckte bei diesen Worten kaum merklich zusammen. Seine starke, so antrainierte ernste Fassung bröckelte kurz. Langsam öffnete er den Mund um zu antworten. Aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, antwortete eine andere Stimme hinter den Beiden.

„Wir hatten die Hoffnung, dass sie uns das vielleicht sagen würden!"

Hermines Kopf schoss herum. Lucius Miene hingegen wurde wieder ernst und versteinert. Mit kalten Augen starrte er den weißhaarigen Mann mit Bart an.

„Schade Lucius, das du und dein Clan und deine Familie mal wieder gegen uns arbeiten. Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, das du die alte Geschichte mit deinem Sohn langsam vergessen hast!"

„Vergessen!" Knurrte der blonde Mann verächtlich. „Naga, du denkst wirklich, das wir das VERGESSEN!?" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf so heftig, das seine Haare in alle Richtungen flogen. „NIEMALS! Du wolltest ihn töten lassen, weil er ein Halbdragona ist und dann auch die Reinkarnation des Todes. Du denkst doch nicht etwa, das wir das je vergessen werden."

Naga seufzte kurz und wollte sich verteidigen, aber sein Gegenüber ließ ihm keine Chance dazu.

„Aber lass mich deinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge helfen, denn anscheinend leidet es unter dem Alter." Sagte Lucius böse. „Darf ich daran erinnern, dass du mir als damaliges Oberhaupt, keine andere Wahl gelassen hast, als Dragona für das Leben meines Sohnes zu verlassen. Du hast mich dazu gebracht. MICH, zwischen meinem Sohn, meinem Clan und meiner Aufgabe zu entscheiden. Und da bist der Meinung, das ich das je vergesse!" Schrie der Blonde dem Älteren entgegen.

Naga bewegte sich beschwichtigend einige Schritte nach vorne.

„Bleib da stehen. Ich warne dich! Ich bin schon lange nicht mehr Herr meiner Sinne." Flüsterte Lucius bedrohlich. „Oder möchtest du es mit Leviathan zu tun bekommen."

Hermine schreckte zusammen. Lucius Malfoys Augen waren inzwischen rot geworden und seine Stimme klang kehlig und rauh. Aber nicht das schockte sie so, sondern eher dieses bösartige Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Hermine hätte nie im Leben erwartet, das sie so etwas sehen würde. Es machte ihr Angst. Instinktiv bewegte sie sich zurück.

Beruhigend legte sich ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Langsam drehte Hermine ihren Kopf zu Naga. Doch dieser sah sie nicht an, sondern sein Blick blieb starr auf dem blonden Mann hängen.

„Beruhige dich! Ich will weder dir, noch deinem Clan schaden. Also ruf ihn zurück."

Nagas Gegenüber verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und knurrte bösartig.

„Lucius, du weißt genauso gut wie ich, das dies mein Vorgänger war." Sagte der weißhaarige Mann sanft. Hermine spürte eine enorme Wärme in diesen Worten und irgendwie wirkten sie beruhigend auf sie. Irgendwoher kannte sie dieses Gefühl und diese Sanftheit. Sie brauchte nicht lange überlegen. Denn auf sie machte Naga den gleichen allwissenden Eindruck wie Dumbledore. Sein sanfter Blick ähnelte ihm sogar.

„Hör auf mir Honig ums Maul zu schmieren. Ich erkenne die Falschheit deiner Worte dahinter. Oder hast du vergessen, das wir zu klug sind, um das nicht zu erkennen!?" Knurrte die fremde Stimme.

„Ich will doch deine oder besser gesagt, die Klugheit des Drachenclans nicht verletzen oder beschämen. Das liegt wirklich nicht in meinem Verlangen. Aber du musst doch Einsehen, das es einfach nichts bringt, wenn wir uns gegenseitig bekriegen. Davon kann weder euer Clan, noch wir einen Nutzen daraus ziehen."

„Du meinst wohl eher EUREN Nutzen." Knurrte erneut die fremde Stimme.

Naga überhörte dies geschickt. „Ich mag deinen Sohn. Ehrlich! Er ist ein herzensguter Dragona und trotz seiner Last auf seinen Schultern, ist er jedem Gegenüber aufgeschlossen. Ich möchte einfach nicht, das ihm etwas passiert." Kurz holte er Luft. Hermine dachte schon, das Lucius Malfoy wieder zynisch antworten würde. Aber dieser schnaufte nur kurz durch die Nase.

Naga sprach ruhig weiter, „Aber um verhindern zu können, dass etwas deinem Sohn passiert. Muss ich über alles informiert sein. Deshalb bitte ich dich, Lucius. Sag mir, was du weißt. Mach mir die Sache nicht schwerer als sie eh schon ist. Bitte!"

Der Blonde schwieg weiterhin, aber seine roten Augen funkelten.

Hermine sah zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. Sie fühlte sich irgendwie fehl am Platze, da diese beiden Erwachsenen eindeutig mehr wussten als sie zugeben wollten. Oder zumindest einer von ihnen wusste Bescheid. Unruhig zupfte Hermine an ihrem Rock.

Als würde der weißhaarige Mann ihre Gedanken erraten, wendete er plötzlich sein Wort an sie.

„Bitte entschuldigen sie, young Miss. Ich hätte sie gerne unter anderen Umständen kennengelernt." Damit bewegte er sich kurz einen Schritt zur Seite und verbeugte sich leicht vor ihr. Hermine war dies etwas unangenehm, weil der Mann vor ihr doch um einiges älterer war als sie.

„Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen!" Versuchte sich das Mädchen zu rechtfertigen.

„Doch! Doch!" Er blinzelte ihr belustigt entgegen. „Aber vielleicht sollte ich mich ihnen vorstellen. Mein Name ist Bartemäeus Naga. Ich bin das Oberhaupt des Hohen Rates. Wir stehen in der Rangordnung direkt hinter den Hohepriestern."

Hermine blinzelte. „Sind sie auch ein Dragona oder wie ihre Rasse heißt!?"

Naga lächelte. „Ja, ich bin auch Einer und gehöre dem Schlangenclan an." Belustigt schloss er seine Augen kurz. „Darf ich sie fragen, was man ihnen bis jetzt erzählt hat?"

Ein verhaltenes knurren Lucius drang an Hermines Ohr. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Er stand nicht mehr hinter ihr, sondern saß auf dem Sockel. Seine graublauen Augen beobachteten das Mädchen und den alten Mann.

„Er hat sich beruhigt. Deshalb ist seine Augenfarbe wieder normal." Sagte Naga ruhig. „Sie müssen auch nicht auf Mister Malfoy achten. Er knurrt zwar, aber wirklich jetzt hier etwas unternehmen, wird er nicht. Ganz nach dem Motto: Hunde die bellen, beißen nicht!"

Lucius legte seinen Kopf ruckartig nach links und rechts. Es knackte laut, so dass es sogar Hermine hörte. Aber sie ließ sich davon nicht abbringen.

Sie betrachtete den weißhaarigen Mann und kam schließlich nach einigen Sekunden zu dem Entschluss, dass sie ihm trauen konnte. Diese Augen konnten doch niemals lügen! (A.v.R. Mädchen! Mensch, wovon träumst du denn nachts!?) Oder doch!?

Naga blieb still. Er lächelte belustigt hinter seinem mächtigen Bart und zwinkerte nur vergnügt.

Hermine konnte nicht anders, sie musste ebenfalls lächeln und sofort waren ihre Zweifel wie vom Wind verweht. Leise erzählte sie dem älteren Mann alles was sie wusste. Auch über ihre Träume und die vierflüglige Person sprach sie. Sie erzählte auch von diesem Raum und das sich das letzte Bild verändert hatte. Schwieg aber in Bezug auf das Gesicht des Vermummten. Das wollte sie doch lieber erst mit den Malfoy persönlich besprechen. Während sie so sprach kamen ihr kurz nochmals Zweifel. Sie war doch gewarnt worden, nicht alles zu erzählen und jetzt!? Sie kam sich unglaublich schuldig vor und deswegen konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg.

Naga strich sich während Hermines Erzählen beruhigend über seinen weißen Bart. Still lauschte er ihren Worten und hing bereits jetzt einigen Gedanken nach. Einige Dinge passten nicht ins Bild. Sie waren komplett untypisch für den Richter. Jahrhunderte machten sie jetzt schon Jagd auf ihn. Wollten ihn immer vor seinen Taten zur Strecke bringen. Aber nichts hatte bis zum heutigen Tag funktioniert. Ständig war er ihnen entkommen. Aber die Tatsache, dass er im Traum diesem Mädchen erschien, war so komplett falsch.

Warum will er diesmal, das wir wissen, wer sein Gegenstück ist!? Ich versteh das nicht! Warum macht er das? Das er Hinweise auf seine Person oder seinen Aufenthaltsort gibt, das kenne ich ja bereits aus den alten Schriften. Aber dies ist so fremd. Kann es sein, das der Richter will, dass wir ihn diesmal aufhalten? Aber warum!? Liegt es an diesem Mädchen? Kann es sein, das er nicht möchte, das sie stirbt? Er blinzelte kurz. Bis zum heutigen Tage sind alle IMAGOs, ohne Ausnahme vor dem Erwachen des Richter, gestorben. Sei es durch fremde Hände oder durch den Richter selbst. Ich versteh das nicht. Die letzen Male Erwachungen waren schrecklich und haben so viel Leid über unser Volk und das der Muggel gebracht. Er darf diesmal es nicht wieder schaffen. Koste es, was es wolle!

PLOPP

Keinen von Beiden fiel auf, das Lucius nicht mehr anwesend war. Jedenfalls Hermine war es nicht aufgefallen. Dem alten Mann hingegen war es nicht entgangen. Er schwieg aber weiterhin.

- währenddessen im weißen Tempel -

Lucius konnte sich das Geschehen im Raum der Erinnerung (A.v.R. Das ist der Raum, wo sich Hermine und Naga gerade befinden.) nicht weiter mit ansehen. Lieber war er appariert, als noch ein Blutbad anzurichten. Sein Drachenblut kämpfte gerade in seinen Adern und versuchte das menschliche Gen zu unterdrücken. Nur schwer hatte er sich zurückhalten können. Am liebsten hätte er Naga die Kehle aufgerissen. Hätte sich am fließenden Blut gelabt. Aber seine menschliche Seite hatte den hang zum Töten unterdrückt. Also hatte er nur geknurrt.

Jetzt saß er im Zimmer seines Sohnes am Bett und betrachtete das schlafende Gesicht von ihm. Sowie seinen ruhigen und gleichmäßigen Atem. Müde senkte er seinen Kopf, als sich leise die Tür zum Raum öffnete. Er hörte es zwar, sah aber nicht auf.

Narzissa kam herein und sah kurz auf ihren Sohn, ehe sie sich ihrem Mann zuwendete. Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hand auf seine rechte Schulter. Lucius sah ihr direkt in die Augen und sie deutete ihm mit ihrem Kopf an, rauszugehen. Lautlos verließen sie beide das Schlafzimmer.

Narzissa schloss noch schnell die Tür hinter sich, bevor sie ihr Wort an ihren Mann richtete.

„Der dunkle Lord ist aktiv geworden und er hat nach dir gerufen!" Damit übergab sie ihm ein Schriftstück.

Stumm nahm der blonde Mann es entgegen und überflog die Zeilen, ehe er sich abwendete. Müde schritt er zu einem Fenster hinüber und lehnte sich leicht hinaus.

Eine sanfte Windböe berührte sachte sein Gesicht. Streichelte seine Wange als würde sie diese liebkosen. Sein Blick war der aufgehenden Sonne hinzugewandt und verlor sich in dem frohen Farbenspiel, das sich auf dem Himmel darbot.

Narzissa blickte stumm auf den Rücken ihres Mannes. Langsam bewegte sie sich auf ihn zu und legte ihren Kopf gegen diesen. Stumm standen die Beiden für einige Minuten so innig da. Sie hatten nicht wirklich viel Zeit für sich. Ihre Pflichten nahmen sie komplett ein.

„Riddle ist nicht nur unser einzigstes Problem." Flüsterte Lucius in den Morgen hinein. Es klang so leise, das Narzissa es fast nicht verstanden hatte.

Sanft löste sie sich von ihm. „Was meinst du, Liebster!?"

„Miss Granger!"

Die blonde Frau blinzelte. „Schatz, würdest du bitte nicht in Rätseln zu mir sprechen!"

Lucius drehte sich um und ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, bevor er wieder sein starres Gesicht aufsetzte. Wie eine Maske versteckte er dahinter all seine Gefühle.

„Ich meine, dass sich das junge Mädchen bei diesem Schleimer Naga befindet und ihm gerade alles erzählt." Er holte kurz Luft. „Das heißt für uns, dass sie ihm auch alles erzählt, was wir ihr in der Zwischenzeit erzählt haben."

Erleichtert atmete Narzissa auf. „Da können wir aber von Glück reden, das wir ihr noch nichts über ihre innige Verbindung zum Richter gesagt haben!"

Lucius zog bei diesen Worten seine linke Seite der Oberlippe nach oben.

„Oh, da müssen wir uns keine Gedanken zu machen. Dieser verdammte Hohe Rat wird das schon für uns übernehmen."

Narzissa seufzte bei seinen Worten kurz auf.

„Lucius!" Dabei berührte die zärtlich seinen Arm. „Du musst auch mal vergessen können."

Etwas entsetzt über diese Worte sah er sie an.

„Das sagst du so einfach. Ich kann nun einmal nichts vergessen. Wir Drachen vergessen nie. Leider! Du kannst mir glauben, dass ich in meinem langen Leben, gerne einige Geschehnisse aus meinem Kopf streichen würde. Aber das geht nicht. Wieso muss ich gerade an Elefanten denken? (A.v.R. Weil mir die gerade in den Sinn dazu kommen.)"

Seine Frau begann zu lachen. „Wahrscheinlich, weil man sagt, dass Elefanten nie vergessen. Egal, was ihnen passiert ist." Sie lachte erneut auf.

„Hör auf zu lachen! Oder vergleichst du mich gerade mit dem Elefantenclan!?" Empört sah er ihr entgegen. „Ich bin nicht dick! Das wollen wir mal klarstellen."

„Das würde ich nie wagen zu sagen!" Narzissa unterdrückte ihr Lachen, was ihr aber nicht wirklich gelingt. Das konnte sie an Lucius empörter Miene erkennen. Also räusperte sie sich kurz und sah zur Seite. Seinem Blick ausweichend.

„Was willst du wegen dem dunklen Lord unternehmen?"

„Dasselbe was ich immer mache. Ich halte mich raus und beobachte." Er seufzte. „Aber das hilft uns jetzt nicht wirklich bei dem Problem mit Hermine Granger."

Narzissa sah kurz auf ihre Uhr. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ihre Zeit hier ist jetzt um. Sie muss zurück in die Muggelwelt." Sagte sie ruhig und sah auf die Tür zum Schlafzimmer ihres Sohnes.

„Ach du meine Güte! Was machen wir mit Draco?"

„Was sollten wir schon mit ihm machen? Er wird sich erst einmal ausschlafen und neue Kräfte sammeln."

„Und wer übernimmt seine Rolle in der Menschenwelt?"

Lucius klappte die Kinnlade runter. Das hatte er ganz vergessen. Etwas verlegen kratzte er sich deswegen mit der linken Hand am Hinterkopf.

„Fällt dir so schnell jemand ein, der seinen Platz einnehmen kann?"

Die blonde Frau schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann haben wir jetzt ein großes Problem! Kann Salazar nicht seinen Platz einnehmen? Immerhin machen sie deswegen dieses Körperwechselspiel, damit er in solchen Situationen, den Platz von Draco einnehmen kann."

„Lucius, das geht nicht. Salazar kann doch nicht sich und Draco spielen."

Beide grübeln, als ihnen eine vertraute Stimme ans Ohr dringt.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich selbst wieder in die Muggelwelt gehen würde!?"

Erschrocken drehen die beiden Erwachsenen ihre Köpfe zu der Stimme um und beide können nicht anders, als die Person anzustarren.

„Draco!" Rufen beide gleichzeitig.

Narzissa löst sich als Erste aus ihrer Starre und bewegt sich auf ihren Sohn zu. Sie will ihn gerade in ihre Arme ziehen, als dieser abblockt.

„Nicht!"

Langsam, fast zeitlupenmäßig streckt er seinen rechten Arm aus.

„Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie ich auf diese Berührung reagieren würde."

Die blonde Frau legt ihren Kopf schief und sieht ihn fragend an.

„Wie meinst du das!?"

„Ich kann das nicht erklären. Ich habe nur das Gefühl, das mir dieser Körper nicht mehr allein gehört. Es ist ja nicht so, dass er nicht schon immer mir allein gehörte. Immerhin lebt DRACO in mir. Aber da ist noch etwas anderes. Etwas Fremdes!"

Langsam senkt er seinen ausgestreckten Arm und blickt mit leicht verklärtem Blick auf seine Hand.

„Oder findet ihr das hier normal!?" Mit diesen Worten dreht er seine Hand so, dass die Handfläche nach unten Richtung Boden zeigt.

Seine Eltern sehen auf seinen Handrücken. Mit geweiteten Augen starren sie darauf und wechseln fragende Blicke zwischen einander. Schwarz hoben sich die ansonsten farblosen Fingernägel von seiner hellen, fast weißen Haut ab. Lucius drängt sich an seiner Frau vorbei und nimmt die Finger seines Sohnes in seine eigene Hand.

„NICHT!" Wollte Draco noch sagen, aber da war es auch schon zu spät.

Blinzelnd stehen sich Vater und Sohn gegenüber. Narzissa greift sich mit der rechten Hand erleichtert ans Herz und atmet einmal kurz durch, bevor sie ihrem Mann etwas hinter die Ohren gibt. Seine Beschwerde darüber, überhört sie geschickt und drängt ihn jetzt zur Seite.

„Wie fühlst du dich sonst so?"

„Müde und etwas entkräftet. Werd wohl bestimmt heut Ärger in der Schule bekommen. Werde bestimmt einschlafen. Also seit gewarnt, wenn ein blauen Brief kommt." Dabei grinst er breit.

Narzissa lächelt und Lucius kann einfach nicht anders, als seinem Sohn durch die Haare zu wuscheln.

„Hey!" Protestiert Draco lautstark.

„Ich denke, dass wir das hinnehmen können." Sagt sein Vater und seine Mutter nickt nur noch zustimmend.

„Sagt mal, hat einer Zeit von euch und könnte mich zurück zur Schule bringen. Genauer gesagt, zurück in mein Bett, in der Schule!? Ich glaub, mir fehlt etwas die Kraft, um mich jetzt zu teleportieren oder den langen Weg zum Portal zu gehen."

„Kein Problem, dann kann ich dir auch noch etwas erklären." Entgegnet sein Vater.

„Worum geht's?"

„Narzissa sag es ihm!"

„Aber Lucius, meinst du nicht, das es besser für ihn wäre, wenn wir ihn diesmal raushalten würden!?"

„Das geht nicht. Du weißt genau, dass durch sein Erwachen, ich nun einmal alles hinterfragen muss. Auch wenn ich anders darüber denke. Außerdem scheinst du wieder einmal vergessen zu haben, das er das Oberhaupt des Clans ist und nicht mehr ich."

„Aber…"

„Kein aber! Sag es ihm endlich!"

Narzissa seufzte. Erst als ihr Ehemann sie böse ansah, fügte sie sich.

„Der dunkle Lord ist erneut aktiv geworden!"

Draco zwinkerte darauf nur kurz. „Und!? Ist das was Neues? Der will doch eh nur Potter umbringen, die Muggel unterdrücken und die Welt an sich reißen. Bla Bla Bla … Nichts Unbekanntes eben. Ein Verrückter!" Um diese Worte noch zu verstärken, bewegte er die rechte Hand mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger kreisförmig neben dem Kopf.

„Das ist schon wahr. Aber so wie es aussieht, hat auch er noch ein Neues Ziel gefunden. Und wenn wir ehrlich sind, können wir uns dieses Ziel nicht wirklich erklären."

Überrascht über diese Aussage, zog der junge blonde Mann eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Welches?"

Lucius übergab ihn den Brief, den er vom dunklen Lord bekommen hatte. Draco überflog die wenigen Zeilen.

**Anordnung des Dunklen Lords Voldemort**

**Die Spione sind in Hogwarts eingetroffen. Infiltrierung Hogwarts beginnt am Samstag. Es werden keine Gefangenen gemacht. Bringt mir den Kopf Potters und das Schlammblut Granger, welches laut der Prophezeiung, den Richter erwecken wird!**

„Hm…!" Mehr sagte der Jüngere nicht dazu. Abermals überflog er die Zeilen.

„Frage!" Und hob dazu seinen rechten Arm, als würde er sich in der Schule melden.

Lucius und Narzissa sehen sich kurz an.

„Seit wann fragst du nach, ob du uns eine Frage stellen darfst bzw. kannst!? Bist doch sonst nicht auf den Mund gefallen." Sagte Lucius ironisch.

„Alles hat einmal einen Anfang!" Konterte Draco. „Also Frage!"

Erwartend sahen seine Eltern ihn an.

„Warum zum Teufel noch einmal Granger!? Arrrggggggggggg…." Schrie Draco und zerwusselte seine Haare. Die beiden Erwachsenen zuckten zusammen über den plötzlichen Ausbruch. „Warum gerade die? Die bringt mich noch um den Verstand. Warum muss gerade sie den Richter erwecken? Ich kann darauf voll verzichten. Halt! Wieso erweckt sie ihn? Das ist unlogisch." Mosert er weiter. Doch plötzlich stoppte er in seinen Selbstgesprächen und er starrt seinen Eltern entgegen.

„Warum seht ihr euch so an!?"

Lucius und Narzissa schrecken auf. Wenden sofort als Antwort darauf ihre Köpfe von einander weg. Dem Blick ihres einzigsten Sohnes ausweichend.

„Ne oder!? Bitte sagt mir nicht, das sie…!?" Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Lucius tätschelte ihn beruhigend die rechte Schulter. „Nicht die Glühwürmchensache! Ich bin zu JUNG dafür. Nein! Nein! Nein!" Erneutes energisches Kopfschüttel. „Ich will das nicht. Tu doch was!" Schon fast flehend sah er seinen Vater an.

„Lassen wir das für heute. Ich bring dich jetzt zur Schule zurück!" Mit dieser Aussage schiebt er seinen Sohn leicht weg.

„Du weichst gerade meinen gestellten Fragen auuuuuuuuss…"

PLOPP

Vater und Sohn waren appariert und ließen eine sichtlich belustigte Narzissa allein zurück. So dachte sie zumindest.

„Ganz wie der Vater!" Erschrocken drehte die Angesprochene sich um und sah in das Gesicht einer blondhaarigen Frau. „Der war genauso in dem Alter!"

„Ach Mel! Bitte erschreck mich doch nicht so."

Melissa lächelte. „Es wird wohl doch langsam ernst."

„Ja!" Hauchte ihre Schwägerin.

„Ist es nicht beängstigend zu sehen, wie schnell die Zeit vergeht? Ich seh Draco noch immer vor mir, wie er über den Boden krabbelte oder er seinen ersten schwarzen Zauber anwendete. Der natürlich gegen mich gerichtet war. Wie sollte es anders sein." Sie lachte darüber und Narzissa stimmte ihr lächelnd zu.

„Ja, mir geht es genauso. Das Draco sich langsam für Mädchen zu interessieren beginnt, macht mir schmerzlich erkenntlich, dass ich alt werde. Ich hätte es noch lieber so, dass er mein kleiner Engel bleibt. Der nachts immer zu uns ins Bett geklettert kam und sich an uns schmiegte, wenn er wieder einen bösen Traum hatte. Der überall stehen blieb und dann mit seinen kleinen Fingern auf alles zeigte. Wir mussten ihm dann immer erklären was es war." Sie lächelt in sich hinein. „Er war ja eh immer ein Papakind. Ich gebe es nur ungern zu. Aber ich war manchmal wirklich eifersüchtig auf Lucius. Da Draco bei Wehwehchen nicht zu mir, sondern zu ihm lief. Tiarra war da ganz anders. Sie war immer auf mich fixiert. Wollte sich auch von Lucius nicht ins Bett bringen lassen." Narzissa seufzt.

„Kinder werden immer so schnell erwachsen." Seufzte jetzt auch Melissa. „Ich seh das ja an meinen Beiden. Die Zeit vergeht einfach zu schnell."

„Ja, leider!"

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, das Draco sich für so ein unauffälliges Mädchen interessieren würde!"

Narzissa horcht auf. „Findest du!? Draco braucht jemanden, mit dem er sich messen kann. Hermine Granger ist da genau richtig. Sie gescheit und weiß sich zu wehren. Das gefällt mir an ihr. Sie erinnert mich ein wenig an mich selber, als ich so jung war wie sie und Lucius das erste Mal begegnete."

„Die Verbindung zwischen Draco und Hermine Granger wird auch immer stärker. Auch wenn sie dies wahrscheinlich nie zugeben würden. Aber diese Verbindung wird uns diesmal helfen, den Richter in seinen Taten zu stoppen."

„Aber es ist doch noch gar nicht erwiesen, dass sie den Schwarzgeflügelten stoppen wird bzw. kann."

„Seh nicht so schwarz, Cissa."

„Ich seh aber schwarz. Vorallen, wenn ich daran denke, das alle IMAGOs bis zum heutigen Tag gestorben sind."

Melissa schweigt. Sie weiß ja, das Narzissa Recht hat. (A.V.R. Verdammt! Warum hab ich nicht bei der Namensfindung auf die Endung der Namen geachtet. _grummel_)

Alle IMAGOs sind bis jetzt durch einen Fremdeinfluss oder durch die Hand des Richters selbst gestorben. Eine‚ Tatsache die sich nun einmal nicht wegdenken lässt. Und wenn es wirklich stimmt, dass dieses Mädchen den Richter erwecken wird, dann wird es auch ihren Tod zur Folge haben. Das wiederum wird zum Erwachen der wahren schwarzen Kräfte Dracos führen. Das er als Hohepriester des weißen Tempels geboren wurde, ist ein Schicksal, das er nie nicht ändern kann. Also muss er das Beste daraus machen.

Narzissas sieht zum Fenster hinaus und hängt bereits ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Leise und ohne das Melissa es mitbekommt, stielt sich eine Träne ihre Wange hinunter.

Fortsetzung folgt!

* * *

Autoren blabla!

So, das war's dann mit diesem Kapitel. Kaum zu glauben, aber wahr. Ich weiß nicht, ich bin an manchen Stellen mit mir nicht zufrieden. Ich hätte das besser schreiben können, aber mir fehlte die passende Inspiration dazu. Leider!

Bitte vergesst nicht, mir ein Kommi zu schreiben. Ich würde mich darüber freuen.

**Harrys dunkle Seite**

Danke für das Review. Ich freue mich immer wieder über neue Leser. Tja was soll ich sagen. Ich bin kein Freund von YAOI. NeNe… Hab aber auch nix dagegen.

**Tanya C. Silver**

_lach_ Kenn ich! Blöde Begrenzung! Irgendwie gibt es die überall. HeHe… Ich glaub, das sind zurzeit alles Füllkapitel. Sie erzählen bzw. erklären nur bis das große Finale kommt. Sorry! Aber wie du selbst sagtest, Hermine muss auch aufgeklärt werden. Aber ich glaub, das meiste wird sich erst aufklären beim Showdown. Hab deinen Wunsch erfüllt und Übersicht in das Kapitel gebracht. Müsste dir das Lesen jetzt vereinfachen. Danke für dein Kommi.

**Celina-HP**

Danke für dein Kommi… Was der Traum bedeutet, wird noch nicht geklärt. Das ist nämlich schon fast das Ende der Geschichte. Gomen…

**Maraice Alanya L.-C.**

Draco und das Unheil bringen!? Hab ich das geschrieben!? Sterben wird… _Mund zuhält_ Ne, das sag ich nicht.

**Adsartha1**

Danke für das lesen.

**Enoka**

Danke für das Komment und dann auch diese Länge. Yippie! Na super! Wenn dir das schon so geht, was soll ich denn dann sagen. Ich seh ja selbst manchmal nicht durch. Deswegen liegt die FF als Worddokument bei mir vor und ich suche dann darin die passende Passage. seufz Das die Geschichte den Rahmen sprengt, liegt wohl auch daran, weil sie inzwischen über 85.000 Wörter umfasst. Von der Handlung und den Informationen mal abgesehen. Kein Problem, wenn du nicht alles verstehst. Frag einfach nach. Ich erklär gerne einige Passagen.

Ja, ich wollte Lucius mit Absicht freundlicher darstellen. Ich finde seine Darstellung im Buch unpassend. Er wirkt überhaupt nicht mehr menschlich auf mich. Schade eigentlich. Denn wie man sieht, kann man ihn mit nur einigen kleinen Änderungen auch als freundlich hinstellen.

Das Draco nicht dabei war, ist auch so gewollt gewesen. Denn sein Aufwachen, hat auch gleichzeitig den Aufbruch in die Muggelwelt zu tun. Wie du es in diesem Kapitel gesehen hast.

Mir tut Hermine auch Leid. Aber da muss sie durch. Dafür werden dir die nächsten Kapitel aber gefallen. Versprochen!

**Katzura**

Danke für das Kommi. Stell doch einfach ein paar Fragen, vielleicht kann ich sie dir ja schon mal beantworten. Falls sie nicht, schon auf kommende Kapitel vorweggreifen. Ich hab auch etwas Zeit gebraucht, bis ich die Prophezeiung fertig hatte. Aber das Resultat kann sich sehen lassen. Ich weiß! Aber wenn ich keine Cliffhanger schreibe, dann komm ich einfach nicht weiter. Gomen…

**Iffi**

Gomen, das sie etwas gedauert hat. Werde versuchen mich zu bessern.


	21. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Lang ist es her, aber ich habe euch nicht vergessen.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

„..." – gesprochenes

_... – Gedanken_

(A.v.R. ...) – blödes BlaBla von mir

Dragonis – Die Wahrheit über die Malfoys

Untertitel: Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm oder von Slytherins, Todessern und einem Kuss

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rückblick Kapitel 19

Alle IMAGOs sind bis jetzt durch einen Fremdeinfluss oder durch die Hand des Richters selbst gestorben. Eine‚ Tatsache die sich nun einmal nicht wegdenken lässt. Und wenn es wirklich stimmt, dass dieses Mädchen den Richter erwecken wird, dann wird es auch ihren Tod zur Folge haben. Das wiederum wird zum Erwachen der wahren schwarzen Kräfte Dracos führen. Das er als Hohepriester des weißen Tempels geboren wurde, ist ein Schicksal, das er nie ändern kann. Also muss er das Beste daraus machen.

Narzissas sieht zum Fenster hinaus und hängt bereits ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Leise und ohne das Melissa es mitbekommt, stielt sich eine Träne ihre Wange hinunter.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

- währenddessen in einer Dimension -

Langsam und unaufhörlich, tag aus und ein, erklomm die Sonne die Wipfel der Bäume und verscheuchte mit ihrem Licht die Abendgeister. Die schwachen Erscheinungen der Nacht flohen vor den ersten, leuchtenden Wesen des Morgens und des Tages. Die langen Schatten der Nacht wichen, den Geistern des Morgens. Fröhlich tanzten die Sonnenstrahlen über die Kronen des Waldes, über den feuchten Rasen. Wie kleine Feen spielten sie mit dem Morgentau, welcher sich in Spinnennetzen und auf den großen/kleinen Blättern gesammelt hatte. Erhellten mit dem sich brechenden Licht der Tropfen, die Umgebung.

Sekunden vergingen und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen erreichten den östlichen Teil Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Sie brauchten nur einige Minuten um die obersten Fenster des Flügels zu erklimmen.

Das Licht brach sich in der Scheibe des Glases und erhellte den dahinter liegenden Raum. Noch schliefen alle Bewohner der Schule. Naja, abgesehen von den vielen Hauselfen, welche schon für das Frühstück in den Katakomben schufteten. (A.v.R. Arme Kerlchen!)

Doch langsam und unaufhörlich bahnten sich die ersten Lichtstrahlen ihren Weg zu einen Bett. Krochen das Bettlacken nach oben und kitzelten das schlafende, braunhaarige Mädchen darin.

„tschi!" Nieste es und rieb sich verschlafen ihre Augen.

Vorsichtig richtete sie sich auf und sah sich etwas verdutzt um. Doch anstatt aufzustehen, ließ sie sich einfach wieder nach hinten fallen und zog die Bettvorhänge zu. Die Sonne störte sie. Liegend auf dem Rücken starrte sie an die Decke.

_War das alles nur ein Traum!?_

Langsam drehte Hermine sich nach rechts. Schloss ihre Augen und genoss die angenehme Stille im Raum. So viel war passiert. So vieles Unwirkliches. So viel Unbegreifliches. Hermine zweifelte an sich. War sie wirklich in diesem seltsamen Raum und in dieser fremden Welt gewesen!? Oder war das alles wieder nur einer ihrer vielen Träume.

Sie seufzte und öffnete ihre Augen. Drehte sich nach links und ihr Blick fiel auf etwas Dunkles.

Ruckartig setzte Hermine sich auf und griff nach dem Gegenstand neben ihrem Kissen.

_Es war kein Traum! Es war wirklich kein Traum! Ich habe echt schon an mir gezweifelt._

Vorsichtig strichen ihre Finger sanft über den Buchtitel – Dragonas. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen und sie zog das schwarze, unauffällige Buch an ihre Brust. (A.v.R. Worüber freut sich Hermi nur? Über das Buch? Oder das sie nicht Verrückt ist!? lach) Dieses kleine, unscheinbare Buch war der Beweis, das alles wahr war. Hermine ihr Herz machte einen Freudensprung. Schien vor Begeisterung zu zerspringen.

Langsam legte sie es (A.v.R. Das Buch natürlich.) auf ihre Oberschenkel und schlug den Einwand auf. Ein Brief kam zum Vorschein.

Überrascht blinzelte Hermine und nahm vorsichtig den Umschlag in die Hand. Dieser war leicht und schien keinen Inhalt zu haben. Sie drehte ihn. Aber es stand weder ein Absender, noch ein Einsender auf ihm.

_Vielleicht ein Lesezeichen!_ schoss es durch den Kopf des jungen Mädchens.

Trotzdem öffnete sie instinktiv ihn und tatsächlich. Es lag eine kleine Nachricht im Umschlag. Überrascht zog sie ihn raus und faltete sie auseinander. Ihre braunen Augen überflogen die wenigen Zeilen. Hingen daran, als würden sie alles vergangene erklären.

Sehr geehrte Miss Granger! (A.v.R. Ich hab immer Schwierigkeiten mit Miss und Missis. Ständig bring ich das durcheinander. Also seit mir nicht bös, falls sich die Anrede eher auf eine verheiratete Frau, als auf eine Unverheiratete bezieht.)

Anbei erhalten Sie das größte Geheimnis, das je in ihrer Welt verfasst wurde. Dies wird Ihnen helfen uns (A.v.R. Die Dragonas allgemein sind gemeint!) besser zu verstehen. Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben, dass jemand Anderes dieses Buch finden oder lesen könnte. Denn nur Sie und ausschließlich Sie, sind in der Lage es zu lesen. Für alle Anderen ist es nichts weiter als ein altes Buch über ihre Schule.

Trotzdem bitte ich Sie, es nicht offen liegen zu lassen.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Bartemäeus Naga

- Oberhaupt Hoher Rat -

P.S. Dieser Brief wird sich in den nächsten 10 Sekunden selbst zerstören. (A.v.R. muhahahaha… Zu viel Mission Impossible gesehen. Was nun eigentlich nicht stimmt. Denn ich kann den Schauspieler der neuen Filme nicht leiden. Hm... Leiden hört sich komisch an. Sagen wir lieber, ich kann ihn nicht ausstehen. Ja, das passt besser! **lächel**)

„IKKK…" Quietscht Hermine auf und sprang überrascht aus dem Bett. Dabei versuchte sie verzweifelt sich noch aus der Decke zu pellen, was ihr aber nicht gelang. Weswegen sie samt Decke aus dem Bett fiel und sich dabei auch noch in den Gobelars ihrer Schlafstätte verfing.

RUMPS…

„Was ist denn los?" Hörte sie Lavender Brown verschlafend sagen.

Hermine schob ihre kleinen Anhängsel von sich und trat sogar danach. Richtete sich noch schnell auf, ehe sie mit wehenden Haaren durch die Tür rannte. Lautstark schlug diese zu. Aber das störte sie in dem Fall herzlich wenig. Drei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, rannte sie die Treppe runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort riss sie das erstbeste Fenster auf und warf den Brief hinaus. Und das war keine Sekunde zu früh. Denn kaum hatte der Brief ihre Hand verlassen, da machte es BOFF und eine Rauchwolke wurde von einer leichten Morgenbrise weggeweht.

Laut pustete Hermine die Luft aus und drehte sich entgegengesetzt dem Fenster. Rutschte an der Wand hinunter und setzte sich auf den Boden.

„Das war verdammt knapp." Flüsterte sie und strich sich langsam eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht. Sie ruhte noch einige Sekunden so gegen die Wand gelehnt, ehe ihr das Buch wieder einfiel. Das just diesem Moment völlig alleingelassen oben auf dem Bett liegen musste.

_Oh nein! Soviel zum Thema „Allein liegen lassen!"._

Hermine zog sich am Fensterbrett nach oben. Sie richtete kurz ihr Nachthemd und ihr wirres Haar. Nicht das es helfen würde, aber egal. Ihr Blick wanderte zum immer noch offenen Fenster hinaus. Ruhte kurz auf den Bäumen, Wipfeln und Kronen des verbotenen Waldes. Sie beobachtete die Vögel, die sich gerade in den Morgenhimmel erhoben. Verfolgte den Flug eines der Tiere. Er sank und stieg in regelmäßigen Abständen. Zwitscherte dabei fröhlich der Sonne entgegen und begrüßte sie damit auf seine eigene, höchstpersönliche Art.

Hermine lächelte still in sich hinein. Doch dann schloss sie das Fenster und begab sie sich zurück zum Schlafraum.

- währenddessen in den Kellergewölben -

Draco war bereits auf den Beinen und stand vor dem Kamin. Seit er wieder wach war, hatte er seinen Kopf nicht mehr auf einem Kissen gebettet. Wusste er doch, das er sofort einschlafen und wahrscheinlich die nächsten Stunden nicht erwachen würde.

Leise seufzte er und starrte in die Flammen, welche lustig herum sprangen und vereinzelt konnte man das Knacken des Holzes hören. Das kleine Lied des Feuers, was die Menschen in den Schlaf sang und so beruhigend wirkte. Doch der blonde Slytherin wusste nur zu gut, wie zerstörerisch diese kleinen Flammen doch sein konnten. Wie schnell sie sich ausbreiten und alles vernichten würden, wenn sie nur konnten. Doch sie waren an diesen winzigen Ort gebunden, einem kalten und eisigen Platz. Von dem sie niemals würden fliehen können.

Der Junge lächelte plötzlich eisig. Wie seltsam es doch war. Er fühlte sich wie dieses Feuer, wie die Flammen, welche ihre Wärme diesem Ort spendeten und sie konnten dafür niemals einen Dank erwarten. Es war schon eigenartig wie diese rote Feuerblume ihm doch glich. Er spendete natürlich keine Wärme wie sie, eher sogar das Gegenteil. Aber wie sie, konnte er für seine Taten keinen Dank erwarten. Was sollte er denn auch ersehnen. Seine Aufgabe war es den Wesen der Planeten, der Welten, des Universums, das Leben zu nehmen. Egal, ob sie es nun wollten oder nicht.

Erneut seufzte der Junge. Er bekam die Wärme des Feuers und auch die winzigen Geräusche von ihm, nicht mit. Sein Blick war abwesend. Geistig war er weit entfernt und hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Trauerte sogar.

Draco bemerkte nicht einmal Salazar, welcher gerade den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum betrat.

Sal stutzte kurz und stützte sich an einer Couch ab. Doch dann bewegte er sich auf den blonden, jungen Mann zu. Er wollte diesem gerade die Hand auf die Schulter legen, als Draco ihn ansprach.

„Nicht!" Gedehnt langsam sprach er das Wort aus. Seinen Blick weiter in die Flammen gerichtet.

Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Darauf war er nicht vorbereitet.

„Der dunkle Lord bewegt sich auf Hogwarts zu. Er ist noch genau 3 Tage von hier entfernt."

Salazar blinzelt nur.

„Er bewegt sich? Warum appariert er nicht?"

Draco drehte sich zu ihm um und die dunklen Augen seines Gegenübers weiteten sich. Die Augenfarbe des Blonden war seltsam. Er hatte zwar noch eine graublaue Iris. Aber man konnte viele rote Flecken erkennen, welche die Regenbogenhaut durchzogen. Seltsam hoben sie sich in ihrer hellen Umgebung hervor. Erschienen dadurch noch kräftiger in ihrer Farbe als sie eigentlich selbst war. Die sonst so runde Pupille war gespalten. Elipsenartig wanderte sie von Norden nach Süden. Verdickte sich etwas in der Mitte. Eigentlich waren diese Augen ein Zeichen für DRACO, aber der schien noch im Körper des blonden Jungens zu schlafen. Selbst erschöpft von dieser anstrengenden Reise in dem Labyrinth, ruhte er in Dracos Seele.

Langsam, schon fast zeitlupenmäßig, hob Salazars Gegenüber seinen rechten Arm. Seine Hand bewegte sich dabei nach oben bis sie am Anschlag angekommen war. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte die Handfläche von innen erkennen.

Instinktiv sprang er nach hinten und nahm eine Abwehrstellung ein, auf alles gefasst, was da kommen würde.

Draco stoppte als Gegenreaktion darauf seine Bewegung und senkte seinen Arm wieder. Kurz starrte er Sal noch entgegen, ehe er schmerzerfüllt die Augen schloss und mit der linken Hand seine linke Schläfe berührte. Schwach kamen einige Schmerzenslaute über seine Lippen. Was immer von ihm auch Besitz ergriffen hatte, verließ nun diesen Körper. Überließ ihn den aufkommenden Schmerzen und der Müdigkeit.

Sein schwarzhaariger Zimmergenosse beobachtete ihn genau. Doch plötzlich stürmte er vor und konnte gerade noch so, den zusammenbrechenden Draco auffangen. Die Müdigkeit hatte ihren Tribut gefordert.

„Na Super! Das scheint heute noch ein verdammt langer Tag zu werden!"

Mit diesen Worten legte er sich den Bewusstlosen über die Schulter und brachte ihn zu ihrem Zimmer nach oben, wo er ihn auf seinem Bett bettete und zudeckte.

„Schlaf Draco! Mögen deine Träume diesmal ruhig sein und möge der Vogel Phönix dich schützen."

Salazar lächelte plötzlich.

„Kaum zu glauben, aber ich muss gerade an etwas denken, das Hans Christian Andersen einmal über diesen Vogel geschrieben hat. Es würde dir gefallen. Das weiß ich genau."

Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und beobachtete den unruhigen Schlaf seines Cousins. Dieser seufzte gerade. Salazar erhob sich und zog einen Stuhl an das Bett des Blonden. Dann legte er eine Hand auf dessen Stirn. Sie begann zu glühen.

„Im Garten des Paradieses, unter dem Baum der Erkenntnis, stand ein Rosenstrauch. Hier, in der ersten Rose, wurde ein Vogel geboren, dessen Flug war wie der des Lichts, herrlich war seine Farbe und herrlich sein Gesang. Als aber Eva die Furcht der Erkenntnis brach und sie und Adam aus dem Garten des Paradieses gejagt wurden, fiel vom flammenden Schwerte des strafenden Engels ein Funken in das Nest des Vogels und zündete es an. Der Vogel starb in den Flammen, aber aus dem glühenden Ei flog ein neuer, der einzige, der stets einzige Vogel Phönix. .. Vogel Phönix, kennst du ihn nicht? Den Vogel des Paradieses, des Gesanges heiligen Schwan. .. auf Shakespeares Schultern saß er wie Odins Rabe und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: Unsterblichkeit. .. Vogel Phönix, kennst du ihn nicht? Er sang dir die Marseillaise vor, und du küsstest die Feder, die aus seiner Schwinge fiel. Im Paradiesesglanze kam er, und du wandtest dich vielleicht fort und dem Sperling zu, der mit Schaumgold auf den Flügeln dasaß. O, du Vogel des Paradieses, in jedem Jahrhundert erneut, in Flammen geboren, in Flammen gestorben, dein Bild hängt in Gold gefasst in den Sälen der Reichen und selbst fliegst du verirrt und einsam .. Im Garten des Paradieses, da du geboren wurdest unter dem Baume der Erkenntnis in der ersten Rose, küsste dich Gott und gab dir deinen rechten Namen – Poesie."

(A.v.R. Dies sind nur einige Auszüge aus dem Märchen "Vogel Phönix" von H.C.Andersen. Das Copyright liegt also bei ihm und nicht bei mir. Ich fand das so toll, als ich das gelesen habe und irgendwie passte es perfekt in diese Szene, dass ich es euch nicht vorenthalten wollte.)

Salazar nahm seine Hand von Dracos Stirn. Dieser schlief jetzt ruhiger als vorher. Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte und freute sich über diese Tatsache.

„Tja, ich wußte doch, das dir das gefallen würde, du alter Poet."

Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und machte sich für das Training fertig. Er würde wohl oder übel jetzt an Dracos Stelle daran teilnehmen müssen.

- währenddessen bei Hermine Granger im Gryffindorturm -

Durch ihre etwas lautstarke Aufstehaktion, war das gesamte Gryffindorhaus bereits auf den Beinen. Nicht das es eh Zeit zum Aufstehen gewesen wäre, aber man wäre doch lieber etwas sanfter aus den Träumen gerissen worden. Egal, ob sie nun angenehm oder nicht waren.

Peinlich berührt, hatte sie sich deswegen gewaschen und angekleidet. Trotzdem durfte sie sich einige böse Meinungen dazu anhören. Aber das war ihr egal. Denn sie hatte jetzt etwas, auf das sie sich freuen konnte. Nämlich das Buch der Dragonas. Es lag unter dem Kissen und wartete nur darauf, von ihr gelesen zu werden.

Deswegen wartete Hermine auch darauf, bis wirklich alle das Zimmer verlassen hatten, ehe sie unter ihr Kissen griff. Etwa eine Stunde geduldete sie sich bereits. Harrte darauf, dass sie endlich allein war. Aber Lavender und einige andere Mädchen brauchten heute besonders lange, um sich anzukleiden und zu Recht zu machen. Hermine fand es albern, sich in Schale zu werfen. Warum sollte sie das auch machen. Es gab ja niemanden, der sie dann betrachten oder ihr schmeicheln würde. Sie wußte nicht warum, aber sie musste unwillkürlich an ihn denken. Den blonden Slytherin mit der blassen Haut und den zynischen Worten auf den Lippen.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf für diesen törichten Gedanken. Als würde sich der Prinz der Slytherins so tief hinabbegeben. Sie lächelte nochmals darüber und wandte dann ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Buch wieder zu. Ihre Finger fuhren über den Buchtitel.

_Wenn ich das gelesen habe, werde ich hoffentlich alles besser verstehen. Und vielleicht kann ich dann auch meinen Traum besser deuten!_

„Vielleicht kann ich ihm dann auch helfen!" flüsterte sie vor sich hin, als sie den Schlafraum verließ.

Gedankenversunken bewegte sie sich die Wendeltreppe nach unten und durchquerte den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die feindlichen Blicke, die ihr einige zuwarfen, beachtete Hermine nicht. Gleich würde sie allein mit dem kostbaren Gegenstand in ihrem Armen sein. Gleich würde sie mehr wissen und darauf freute sie sich mehr, als auf alles, was sie je erlebt oder geschenkt bekommen hatte.

Sie wollte gerade durch den Eingang gehen, welcher vom Bild der fetten Dame bewacht wurde, als Ron gerade von außen hereinstürmte und sie beinahe umgerissen hätte.

Der rothaarige Gryffindor strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und war ziemlich außer Atem. Hermine vermutete, das er gerannt war. Ron musste sich sogar an der Wand abstützen und einige Sekunden Luft holen, ehe er sein Wort an die Braunhaarige richten konnte.

„Schön dass ich dich treffe!"

Er musste erneut einige Mal durchatmen.

„Kommst du mit, Hermine!?"

„Wohin?" Fragte die Angesprochene erstaunt und hob eine Augenbraue.

„McGonagall hat uns erlaubt, das wir das Quidditchfeld für unser Training benutzen dürfen."

„Und? Das ist doch nichts Besonderes!"

Damit wollte sie Ron zur Seite schieben, denn er versperrte ihr den Weg und damit dem Wissen in dem Buch, welches immer noch in ihren Armen ruhte. Aber so einfach wollte dieser anscheinend nicht aufgeben. Denn sein vorher so strahlendes Gesicht hatte sich bei Hermines Worten traurig gestimmt. Doch jetzt startete er einen erneuten Angriff. (A.v.R. Was ist das hier. Nen Krieg! Kopfschüttel)

„Stimmt, du hast Recht. Es wäre auch nichts besonderes, wenn nicht gerade in just diesem Augenblick die Slytherins dort Training hätten."

Bei diesen Worten erhellte sich sein Gesicht noch mehr und ein hinterhältiges Grinsen erschien darauf.

Hermine hätte dies auch nicht interessiert, wenn nicht das Wort Slytherin gefallen wäre. Sie blinzelte mehrmals. Genau darauf hatte Ron gewartet. Er freute sich unheimlich. Denn seit langer Zeit schien sich das dunkelhaarige Mädchen ihm gegenüber wieder einmal zu freuen. Seit dem Vorfall in der Bibliothek, wo er Malfoy eine verpasst hatte, war es ziemlich eisig zwischen den Beiden. Sie unterhielten sich zwar normal, aber irgendwie hatte sich etwas verändert zwischen ihrer Beziehung. Falls man das so überhaupt nennen konnte. Beziehung! (A.v.R. Das ist ne stinknormale Freundschaft. Nur das sich einer mehr erhofft. Und das bleibt es auch. Selbst wenn ich das letzte Buch schon kenne.)

„Ich dachte mir, dass dich das interessiert!"

Da hatte er Recht. Und wie sie das interessierte. Denn Slytherins Sucher war niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy. Snapes Lieblingsschüler und größtes Ärgernis für Gryffindors. Aber war er das wirklich!? Hermine zweifelte inzwischen langsam daran. Sie hatte ihn im Tunnellabyrinth völlig anders erlebt. So warmherzig und freundlich. So aufopfernd und ungewöhnlich stark. Das Bild des Feiglings war einem Neuem gewichen.

„Du wolltest doch bestimmt Malfoys verblüfftes Gesicht sehen, wenn wir ihnen das Verklickern."

Damit unterbrach Ron ihren Gedankengang und erneut huschte das fiese Grinsen über sein Gesicht.

„Malfoys Gesicht!?"

Fragte Hermine verdutzt und sie merkte wie ihr die Röte in die Wangen hochstieg. Der Rothaarige nickte nur noch vor Schadenfreude.

„Na gut!"

Sagte das Mädchen schließlich und drehte sich schnell um. Sie wollte Ron ihre Gefühle nicht zeigen, welche sich gerade auf ihrem Gesicht zeigten. Eine völlig neue Emotion, die sie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht kannte. Ein Gefühl, das Hermine nicht unangenehm war. Nein, sie fand die vielen, kleinen Schmetterlinge im Bauch klasse. Sie brauchte nur seinen Namen zu hören und schon feierten diese kleinen Insekten eine Party bei ihr im Unterleib. (A.v.R. Da fließt der Met in scharen. **lach**)

Ron hatte von ihren Gefühlen nichts mitbekommen. Kein Wunder, Hermine war bereits durch das Porträt geschlüpft, ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen. Die Angst, das er erkennen würde, was sie gerade fühlte, war einfach zu groß.

Der Rothaarige folgte ihr nicht gleich, sondern rief ihr nach, dass er sich noch umziehen müsste. Doch das überhörte das braunhaarige Mädchen geschickt. Sie interessierte sich nicht die Bohne für Quidditch. Warum sollte sie auch. Sie war eine schlechte Fliegerin und Quidditch war ja auch eigentlich nichts anderes als Fußball in ihrer Welt. Ein Sport der mehr in Gunsten der Jungs als bei den Mädchen war. Eben ein klassisches Klischee. Aber einen Vorteil hatte das Ganze, so würde sie wenigstens den blonden Slytherin sehen können. Und vielleicht war es ihr auch möglich mit ihm zu reden. Sie hoffte das jedenfalls.

- währenddessen, nicht weit entfernt im verbotenen Wald -

Zwei dunkle Gestalten huschten über den feuchten Boden. Sie verschmolzen mit ihrer Umgebung. Denn selbst die Sonne, welche inzwischen vollständig aufgegangen war, gelang es nicht, die Umgebung zu erhellen. Ein Grund dafür war das dichte Blätterdach, welches sämtliches Licht schluckte. Aber genau diese Eigenschaft des verbotenen Waldes nutzten die Fremden aus. Die Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen, liefen sie zum geheimen Sammeltreffpunkt des dunklen Lords Truppen. Dort wurden sie schon von mehreren anderen Gestalten erwartet.

Die beiden Neuankömmlinge stoppten erst hier im Lager ihr Tempo. Einer schritt zu einer Gruppe, welche nicht unweit von ihnen stand und sich über einen Tisch mit einer Karte beugte, wo mehrere Figuren die ankommenden Truppen zeigten. (A.v.R. Was für nen Satz. Der wird bestimmt noch von mir geändert. HeHe...)

Der Maskierte krabbelte in seinem Umhang und übergab einem langhaarigen, blonden Mann eine Schriftrolle. Lucius hob etwas erstaunt eine Augenbraue und übernahm sie gelangweilt. Langsam entrollte er sie und seine grauen Augen überflogen die Zeilen. Ohne was zu sagen, übergab er die Rolle einer dunkelhaarigen Frau.

Bellatrix entriss ihm das Schriftstück sofort und funkelte ihren Schwager böse entgegen. Sie hasste es, wenn sie nicht als Erste über alles Bescheid wußte. Sah sie sich doch als rechte Hand des dunklen Lords und als seine treuste Anhängerin. (A.v.R. Ich vermute auch, das zwischen den Beiden mehr gelaufen ist als die Anderen wissen. **Schulterzuck** Aber jedem das Seine! Mein Ding wäre dies gewiss nicht.)

Aber noch mehr als das, hasste sie es, das ihr Schwager hier das sagen hatte. Sie vertraute ihm nicht. Selbst wenn er mit ihrer geliebten Schwester verheiratet war.

Sie hasste Lucius dafür, das er ihr Narzissa weggenommen hatte. Bellatrix hatte noch nie gerne geteilt. Auf den Gedanken zu kommen, das ihre Schwester sich freiwillig diesem Mann ergeben hatte, kam sie nie. Für sie war das eine arrangierte Ehe und Liebe konnte das eindeutig nicht sein. Zumal Bellatrix das Wort Liebe nicht kannte, vielleicht sogar nicht verstand. In ihrer eigenen, arrangierten Ehe war sie nicht glücklich. Fühlte sie sich doch damals zu einem anderen Mann hingezogen als dem Ihrigen.

Außerdem hasste sie sein unglaubliches, schwarzes Wissen. Das nicht einmal Voldemort vorweisen konnte. Und sie hasste sein Vermögen, mit dem er sich einfach alles leisten konnte. Während sie dagegen eher ärmlich leben musste. Immerhin hatte ihr Mann nie viel Vermögen besessen und selbst wenn, dann war es bereits weg.

Sie hasste sich hingegen selbst, das sie keine Kinder hatte. Um genauer zu sagen, einen Erben vorweisen konnte. Sie mochte ihren Neffen. Das wollte sie nicht leugnen. Aber sie hielt ihn für feige und verweichlicht. Kein Wunder! Wie oft hatte sie gesehen, wenn Narzissa ihn verwöhnte und ihm alles von den Augen las. Und wie oft hatte sie den Kopf darüber geschüttelt und dies auch laut vor ihrem Schwager und ihrer Schwester geäußert. Aber jedes Mal hatte Lucius sie gerügt und ihr den Mund verboten mit den Worten: „Draco ist nicht dein Sohn. Also halt dich aus unseren Erziehungsmethoden heraus!" Dafür hasste sie ihn.

Sie hatte in seiner Nähe immer das Gefühl sich klein und mickrig zu fühlen. Nicht einmal der dunkle Lord konnte das in ihr vorrufen. Es war der Drache in Lucius. Aber das konnte sie natürlich nicht wissen. Sie konnte die wahre Gestalt von ihrem Schwager nicht sehen, aber sie war trotzdem immer da und dies bedrückte sie. Vielleicht war es auch die Angst, denn sie spürte instinktiv, das irgendetwas Seltsames von diesem Mann ausging. Sie konnte nur noch nicht sagen was. Aber sie würde es herausfinden und damit in der Gunst ihres dunklen Lords steigen, während sie zusah, das ihr Schwager sank.

Auf dieses Ziel arbeitete Bellatrix hinaus und sie war sich sicher, das sie es erreichen würde.

Ruckartig entfaltete sie jedenfalls die Schriftrolle. Etwas zu ruckartig sogar, denn sie riss oben leicht ein. (A.v.R. Keine Wertarbeit eben. prust vor lachen nach hinten fällt) Sie überflog die Zeilen und ohne ein Wort zu sagen, drehte sie sich um. Auf die Anderen achtete sie nicht mehr. Sondern sie bewegte sich auf ein Zelt zu. Lucius blickte ihr mit verengten Augen hinterher. Doch dann drehte er sich ebenfalls weg und verschwand geräuschlos im Wald.

- währenddessen auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts -

Hermine Granger huschte samt ihrem neuen Buch durch die Ländereien. Ron und Harry waren sich noch umziehen, für ihr ungeplantes Training. Es würde wahrscheinlich noch Minuten dauern bis sie hier sein konnten. Was man sich auch nicht anders vorstellen konnte, denn immerhin dauerte es schon mindestens eine Viertelstunde, um sich in die engen Schutzkleidungen zu zwängen.

Hermine hatte noch nie den Reiz verstanden, was alle an diesem Spiel fanden. Alleine erreichte sie das Quidditchstadium.

Laute Stimmen drangen an ihr Ohr. Befehle des Quidditchkapitäns der Slytherins.

Einige Schatten flogen über sie hinweg. Hermine konnte das Rauschen und das Flattern der Mäntel hören. Automatisch hob sie ihren Kopf und beobachtete die grüngekleideten Gestalten, welche über den blauen, klaren Himmel in waghalsigen Manövern dahinzogen. Sie erinnerte sich an den Vogel am frühen Morgen, den sie bei seinem Flug beobachtet hatte. Wie leicht war er doch geflogen. So völlig anders als diese Spieler, welche in Kreisen oder Elipsen ihre Bahnen zogen. Soviel Verletzlichkeit hatte darin gelegen.

Mit ihren braunen Augen überflog sie die einzelnen Personen. Doch den hellen Blondschopf des Suchers der Slytherins konnte sie nirgends erkennen.

Hermine zählte sogar die Personen. Fünf Individuen am Himmel und einer auf der Erde. Es fehlte also ein Spieler.

Das hätte ich mir doch auch gleich denken können! Er hat doch noch tief und fest geschlafen, als man mich aus der anderen Welt brachte.

Verwundert über sich selbst, blinzelte sie mehrmals der Sonne entgegen. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und bedeckte sie leicht mit der Hand, um mehr zu erkennen.

Hier auf dem freien Gelände des Quidditchs wehte ein lauer Wind. Er strich über das Gras und spielte mit den Stengeln des Rasens. Ein loses Blatt hob er in den Himmeln und ließ es wieder fallen. Aber er wollte es nicht wieder den Boden berühren lassen. Also pustete er es wieder nach oben. Spielte damit und blies es über das gesamte Quidditchfeld bis zu dem jungen Mädchen. Der Wind erfreute sich an ihr. Vergnügte sich mit ihren Mantel, dem Rock und den Haaren. Ließ sie flattern. Auf und nieder.

Hermine schloss genüsslich die Augen und atmete die frische Brise ein. So REIN und SAUBER, wie das Wasser, wenn es seiner Quelle entsprang. Ein leichter, warmer Lufthauch streichelte ihre linke Wange. Eine fremde Temperatur. So anders als die Brise. Die Wärme verursachte bei ihr eine Gänsehaut. Ruckartig drehte sie sich deswegen um und nur, um danach in ein verschmitzt grinsendes Gesicht zu blicken. Wie entsetzt starrte Hermine ihr Gegenüber an.

Frechheit lag auf dem Antlitz des jungen Slytherins. Seine graublauen Augen starrten sie noch kurz an, ehe sie den Kontakt abrupt abbrachen und sich den grüngekleideten Personen zuwendete. Aber Hermine konnte schon Sekunden später erkennen, wie sie sich nach rechts und links bewegten. So als wollte er sicher gehen, das sie allein waren. Die Individuen am Himmel und auf der Erde schien dabei nicht zu beachten.

„Sag, fehle ich dir jetzt schon!?"

Dabei grinste er sogar noch breiter als davor. Doch Hermine überhörte geschickt die Anspielung. Sie kannte das ja bereits von ihm. Stattdessen beobachtete sie sein Äußeres und seine Gestik.

„Wie geht es dir!?" Fragte sie sehr leise, so dass nur er es hören konnte.

„Du musst nicht flüstern. Es kann uns niemand hören. Außerdem..." Er drehte sich mehrfach um, ehe er sie wieder ansprach. „Ich sollte dir fairer Weise sagen, dass ich nicht der bin, für den du mich hältst. Nur nach dem Äußeren zu gehen ist manchmal gefährlicher als du denkst. Versuche lieber in das Herz oder die Seele zu blicken. Diese kann man nicht verstecken."

Sein Gegenüber zwinkerte verwundert und legte ihren Kopf leicht schief.

„Keine Sorge! Draco geht es gut. Er schläft gerade bei uns im Zimmer. Erholt sich von den Strapazen eurer kleinen Wanderung."

„WASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS...!" Schrie sie kurz auf.

Der falsche Draco sprang nach vorne und hielt ihr den Mund mit der rechten Hand zu. Mit dem linken Zeigefinger vor seinem Mund zischte er ihr entgegen. „PSSSSSSSSSST...! Schrei doch nicht so. Sonst können wir dieses Gespräch auch offen auf dem Quidditchfeld durchführen. Sie sind zurzeit zwar noch mit diesem langweiligen Spiel beschäftigt, aber das kann sich schnell ändern, wenn du weiter so schreist."

Hermine biss sich schuldbewusst auf die Unterlippe und ihr Blick lag auf dem grünen Rasen unter ihr.

„Soll das heißen, das er hier in Hogwarts ist!?"

Warum sie das so plötzlich fragte, das wußte sie nicht. War es Angst oder wollte sie nur Gewissheit. Sie konnte das nicht sagen.

Ihr Gegenüber lachte jedenfalls auf. Hielt sich aber in der nächsten Sekunde sofort den Mund zu. Doch das Grinsen hinter den Händen konnte Hermine genau erkennen. Langsam nahm er diese runter. Lächelt ihr zärtlich entgegen.

„Klar ist er hier. Als würde er sich es nehmen lassen, persönlich hier aufzutauchen und nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Da kann er noch so krank sein."

„Aber als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, da lag er doch im weißen Tempel in einer Art Schlafkoma. Wie kann er dann jetzt hier sein!?"

Der Blonde ihr gegenüber begann erneut zu lachen. Biss sich aber gleich darauf auf die Unterlippe und sah hektisch in alle Richtungen. Es hätte ihn ja jemand hören können. Doch Hermine achtete nicht darauf. Sie blickte ihm jetzt entschlossen in die Augen.

„Wer bist du eigentlich!?"

Er war daraufhin ernst geworden und packte sie am linken Oberarm. Zog sie daran hinter einen der Teppichbehänge der Türme. Sie wehrte sich nicht. Ließ es einfach mit sich geschehen.

Hinter dem Vorhang gab es einen großen Zwischenraum. Hermine stand in der Mitte. Sie sah sich um. Ihr Blick wandert nach oben in den großen Hohlraum. Sie konnte die starken Holzbalken erkennen, die sich in gekreuzter Form nach oben erstreckten und den Turm in all seiner Wucht trugen. Sie konnte die Decke erkennen, die Sitzreihen darüber erahnen.

Ein leichter Wind pfiff durch die Zinne und spielte mit Hermines Haaren. Genauso wie draußen, als sie auf dem Gelände gestanden hatte. Er macht sich die Freude, den losen Sand nach oben zu treiben. Ihn in einer kleinen Windrose gen Decke zu heben, um ihn davor runterrieseln zu lassen. Wie leichter Regen nieselte er zu Boden. Bedeckte damit den Balken und die beiden, einsam dastehenden Personen.

Der Blonde stand in der Mitte und erst jetzt ließ er auch ihren Arm los. Vielleicht war es ja auch seine eigene Angst, sie könnte sich losreißen. Kurz sah er sich noch einmal um. Vergewisserte sich, dass auch durch die leichte Brise, die Vorhänge die Sicht nach innen verdeckt wurde. Erst als er dem zustimmen konnte, ließ er alle Vorsicht fallen und verwandelte sich zurück in seine eigene Persönlichkeit.

Der Wind unterstützte das sogar, indem er mit dem Mantel und den Haaren des Jungen spielte. Verstärkte damit den Verwandlungszauber. Das braunhaarige Mädchen ihm gegenüber beobachtete das alles sehr interessiert. Jedes Detail das sich am Erscheinungsbild änderte. Jede kleinste Änderung nahm sie wahr. Setzte das Alles in ihrem geistigen Zustand zusammen und suchte in ihrem Gedächtnis nach dem Namen des Fremden ihr gegenüber.

„SALAZAR EPANS...!" Rief sie plötzlich überrascht auf.

Der Angesprochene schnellte nach vorne und hielt ihr mit beiden Händen den Mund zu.

„SCHHHH... Sei doch nicht so laut. Der große Raum verstärkt doch deine Stimme. Sonst hätte ich mich auch draußen verwandeln können."

Hermine drückte seine Hände nach unten. „Verzeih!"

Salazar nickte nur. „Übrigens ist Epans nur ein Deckname. Mein richtiger Name lautet Salazar Sn..."

„Wenn ihr euch schon über solch wichtige Details unterhaltet. Dann sorgt wenigstens dafür, dass euch niemand zuhört. Verstecken reicht manchmal nicht. Vorallen wenn man genau neben diesem Turm steht."

Entsetzt wichen Hermine und Sal auseinander. Beide Köpfe zuckten ruckartig zu der Stimme hin. Und da stand er, in voller Quidditchmontur. So als wäre er nie woanders, nie krank oder schlafend gewesen.

Dem Schwarzhaarigen klappte der Unterkiefer runter. Er hätte jetzt echt jeden erwartet, aber nicht seinen Cousin. Salazar war doch immer noch der Meinung, das Draco schlafend oben, okay unten, auf dem Bett liegen müsste. Er selbst hatte ihm einen ruhigen Traum geschenkt. Er hatte zwar gehofft, sich sogar gewünscht, dass der Phönix in ihn heilen würde. Aber mit einer so schnellen Genesung hatte er bei weitem nicht gerechnet. Naja, so konnte man sich eben irren.

Draco ließ den Teppich in seiner rechten Hand fallen und kam ebenfalls unter den Turm. Legte seinen Besen ab und umkreiste die Beiden kurz, wie ein Adler, der auf Beutezug war. Betrachtete sie beide sehr genau. Fast so, als hätten sie sich schon seit Jahren nicht gesehen und er müsste jedes Detail an ihnen in sich aufziehen. Doch plötzlich blieb er abrupt stehen und sah Hermine direkt ins Gesicht. Er sprach zwar zu seinem dunkelhaarigen Cousin, sah aber weiterhin das Gryffindormädchen an.

„Da ist man mal 2 Sekunden nicht da und du treibst schon wieder Unsinn."

Hermine kam es fast wie eine Rüge zu ihrer Person vor. Sie brach unweigerlich den Blickkontakt. Zu peinlich war ihr das Ganze.

Salazar schüttelte nur verneinend den Kopf. „ICH!?" Und zeigte dabei noch auf sich selbst, als müsste er das dadurch bestätigen. Aber er zog danach sofort beide Arme an und schüttelte schnell den Kopf nach links und rechts, um damit seiner Verneinung noch eine Verstärkung zu geben. „Ich habe gar nichts gemacht!"

Draco grinste darauf nur und sah aus dem Augenwinkel Salazar an.

„Muss ich mir Sorgen machen!?"

Hermine erstarrte innerlich und blickte ihn sofort wieder an.

_Denkt Malfoy etwa, das ich etwas mit Epans habe!?_

Feuerrot wurde das braunhaarige Mädchen und sie nestelte unruhig an ihrer Kleidung herum. Irgendwie war ihr das sogar noch ungenehmer als seine erste Frage. Verlegen sah sie zu Boden.

Hermine fragte sich wirklich, warum dieser Kerl immer nur so punktgenau auf den Kopf des Nagels traf. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und rätselte, ob ihn irgendetwas aus der Fassung bringen konnte. Wie gerne hätte sie das gewusst.

„Ich steh nicht auf Brünette!" Hörte sie Salazar Epans sagen.

„Das sagst du immer. Und dann ist deine neue Freundin urplötzlich braunhaarig. Nicht das ich das so genau wüsste. Aber ich weiß definitiv, das eine deiner letzten Freundinnen brünett war."

Mit diesen Worten hatte Draco seinen Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und sein Blick wanderte zu dem dunkelhaarigen Slytherin. Fixierte seinen Blick, als könnte er daraus etwas erlesen. Natürlich vermutete er, das nichts zwischen den Beiden lief. Aber er konnte sich den Spaß, ihn damit zu ärgern, einfach nicht nehmen lassen. Es war der Drache in ihm, der es einfach liebte die Menschen in seiner Umgebung zu ärgern und zu triezen. Dagegen konnte der Blonde nichts machen.

„HÄÄÄÄ... Wann bitte schön war je meine Freundin brünett?"

„Darauf antworte ich nicht. Das wird sonst peinlich für dich. Außerdem würde ich den ganzen Nachmittag brauchen, um alle deine Ex-Freundinnen aufzuzählen." Stichelte Draco weiter.

„HÄ... Ich hatte, wenn es hoch kommt, maximal 2 Freundinnen. Obwohl..." Er legte eine Hand an das Kinn und sah überlegend nach oben. „Es war doch nur eine. Falls man Händchen halten und sich küssen überhaupt als Freundin nennen kann. Heut zu tage machen das ja schon Mädchen untereinander zur Begrüßung."

Draco blinzelte erst und begann dann leise vor sich hin zu glucksen. Dies waren doch eindeutig Details, die ihn überhaupt nicht interessierten und die er nicht wissen wollte.

„Du solltest eine dicke NULL hinter die Eins setzen. Dann kommt das vielleicht mal hin. Ich höre viel, wenn man im Tempel sitzt und versucht Herr seiner Kräfte zu werden." Triezte Draco weiter.

„DRACO…" Sagte Salazar aggressiv. "Ich warne dich! Übertreibe es nicht." Damit schloss er kurz seine Augen und senkte den Kopf. Es dauerte nicht einmal eine Sekunde und er hob ihn wieder. Öffnete dabei seine eigentlich dunklen Augen. Doch inzwischen schien SLYTHERIN (A.v.R. Das ist Salazars Schutzwesen.) die Kontrolle über den Körper übernommen zu haben.

Der Angesprochene hatte gerade noch Zeit Hermine hinter seinen Rücken in Sicherheit zu bringen. Diese krallte sich in den Umhang des Blonden. Draco hatte beschwichtigend die Arme gehoben.

„Beruhige dich! Oder verstehst du keinen Spaß mehr?" Sagte er ungewöhnlich ruhig. Ihn störte die neue Gestalt nicht. Sterben konnte er nicht dadurch.

„Das ihr Basilisken immer so schnell auf 180 seid. Ist dies nicht eigentlich ein Zeichnen von meinem Clan!?"

Salazar zischte irgendetwas Draco entgegen. Hermine konnte es aber nicht verstehen. Was sie aber wusste, war, dass dieses Zischen Parsel war. Sie wollte sich Salazar Epans ansehen. Aber Draco machte einen winzigen Schritt zur Seite.

„Wenn du nicht sterben möchtest, dann lass mich erst Sal beruhigen. Oder muss ich dir erst erzählen, dass der Blick eines Basilisken tötet. Du solltest dies schon seit unserem zweiten Schuljahr wissen."

Hermine verschwand wieder komplett hinter dem Rücken des Blonden. Lehnte ihren Kopf dagegen. Ein sanfter, lieblicher Geruch von einem After Shave berührte ihre Nase. Hermine überlegte woher sie diesen Duft kannte. Doch sie wurde abrupt unterbrochen, da Draco sich zu ihr umdrehte. Überrascht sah sie nach oben und ließ abrupt den Umhang los. Sie wunderte sich immer mehr darüber, das einfach alles, was mit diesem Slytherin zusammenhing, so verwirrte. Sie wich einen Schritt nach hinten aus.

Sah von Blond zu Schwarz und zurück. Jetzt, nachdem sie einige Zusammenhänge kannte, bemerkte sie die Ähnlichkeit zwischen den beiden Jungs. Wenn man Salazars Haarfarbe ändern würde, dann sähe er fast wie Draco aus. Aber nur fast. Es gab zwischen den Beiden schon einige Unterschiede. Die Form von Kinn und Nasenpartie. Die Augenfarbe und dessen Kontur. Selbst im Wesen schienen sie sich zu unterscheiden. Hermine kannte Salazar zwar nicht so gut, aber er schien ein netter Junge zu sein.

Ihr Blick fiel erneut auf den blonden Slytherin. Er war ungewöhnlich blass. Er hatte noch nie viel Farbe besessen, aber diesmal war seine Haut fast weiß und tiefe, dunkle Augenringe prangten unter den Augen. (A.v.R. L lässt grüßen. **lach**) Aber trotz der etwas kränklichen Erscheinung, schien er wie immer zu sein.

_Gott sei dank!_

Zufrieden lächelnd umarmte sie fester das Buch in ihren Armen. Das Buch! Erschrocken starrte sie darauf. Dann blickte sie auf beide Jungs. Diese waren wieder in eine Diskussion übergegangen (A.v.R. Thema: Freundinnen!), von der Hermine noch überhaupt nichts mitbekommen hatte.

„Äh, darf ich euch kurz stören!?"

Die beiden Jungs starrten sie an. Sie hatten Hermine bei ihrer erneuten Diskussion völlig vergessen, selbst wenn diese erst seit einigen Sekunden andauerte. Draco kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

„Äh, kennt ihr vielleicht dieses Buch!?" Und sie hielt den Gegenstand in ihrem Armen nach vorne.

Draco löste sich und griff nach ihm. Drehte ihn so, das er den Titel lesen konnte.

„Dragonas!"

Überrascht sah der Blonde das Mädchen ihm gegenüber an.

„Woher..? Woher hast du das!?"

Hermine legte den Kopf schief.

„Ein weißhaariger Mann von eurem Rat hat es mir gegeben. Bitte fragt mich nicht nach dem Namen. Es so viel passiert, das ich mir die vielen Namen und Fakten einfach nicht merken konnte."

„Naga!?" Sagte Salazar ruhig. "Die Beschreibung passt nur auf ihn."

"Genau, das war sein Name. Er hat mir das Buch gegeben. Kennt ihr es!?"

„Vom hören sagen. Gelesen hat niemand das Buch mehr. Es bringt uns nichts, es zu lesen. Es wurde für Nichtdragonas geschrieben. Also für Menschen wie dich."

„Und warum wurde es dann geschrieben!? Ich dachte immer, das ihr nicht wollt, das man euch entdeckt. Oder!?"

Draco sagte nichts. Er gab nur das Buch an Salazar weiter.

„Es ist so Granger, das es ein Mensch war, der durch einen nicht verschlossenen Eingang, zu uns gelangte. Laut den Erzählungen war er sehr lange in unserer Welt und studierte uns. Tja, ein Fehler, für den er leider büßen musste."

„Und da du eh gleich fragen wirst, er war nur für einige Stunden am Tag bei uns. Denn, ich denke stark, das man dir bereits gesagt haben wird, das man nur eine eingeschränkte Zeit bei uns bleiben kann." Unterbrach der Blonde seinen Freund.

Hermine lächelte dankend.

„Darf ich weiter machen!"

Salazar hielt die Arme in der Hüfte und sah zwischen den Beiden hin und her. Diese nickten nur zustimmend.

„Also, wo war ich. Ach ja... Als der Menschling, das Buch fertig hatte, ließ er 10 Exemplare drucken und verteilte sie. Doch die Menschen, Hexen und Zauberer lachten ihn nur aus. Denn sie wollten dem geschriebenen Worten nicht glauben."

Salazar schnaufte verächtlich.

„Muggel und auch die Zauberer/Hexen, die doch soviel auf sich halten, wollten dem geschriebenen Wort nicht glauben. Obwohl man doch immer sagt: Die Feder ist schärfer als das Schwert. Tja, so kann man sich irren."

Unterbrach Draco Sal.

„Draco sind wir doch ehrlich. Du hättest es doch auch nicht geglaubt. Menschen leben nur für sich selbst und die magischen Wesen leben nur nach den Regeln des Ministeriums, welche ihnen dort vorgelebt werden. Warum hätten sie das dann glauben sollen."

Der dunkelhaarige Slytherin seufzte kurz.

„Jedenfalls konnte der Muggel eins nicht wissen. Er war schon lange aufgeflogen. Seine 10 gedruckten Bücher waren mit einem Fluch belegt und somit unlesbar für unbestimmte Augen geworden. Soweit ich es weiß, wurden alle 10 Bücher eingesammelt und vernichtet."

„Das ist so nicht ganz korrekt!" Draco wischte sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Es sind nur 8 Bücher vernichtet worden. Dies hier..." Damit nahm er Salazar das Buch aus der Hand und wedelte damit. „Ist Buch 9. Buch 10 ist soweit mich meine Quellen nicht im Stich gelassen haben, in den Händen des dunklen Lords."

„In den Händen des dunklen Lords!?"

„Ja. Aber er kann es noch nicht lesen. Und er wird es auch nicht lesen können. Denn er braucht dazu den Schlüssel. Und den kann er nicht bekommen."

Draco strich sich erneut über das Gesicht. Leichte Schweißperlen zierten seine Stirn.

Hermine legte den Kopf leicht schief und sah den blonden Jüngling an.

„Zieh nicht so ein Gesicht. Es würde dir gefallen, denn der Schlüssel bin ich. Ich habe vor vielen Jahren die Bücher verschlüsselt und habe dem Schreiber das genommen, was allen am wichtigsten ist. Voldemort und seine kleine Heerschar wird nie an mich rankomen. Das würden weder meine Eltern, noch meine Wächter dulden. Tja, es hat doch manchmal seine Vorteile, wenn man kein normaler Jugendlicher ist."

„Was hast du ihm denn eigentlich genommen!?" Fragte Hermine vorsichtig und leise nach. Obwohl sie sich eigentlich schon denken konnte, was es war.

Salazar verzog seinen linken Mundwinkel leicht nach außen.

„Was denkst du wohl, was Draco ihm genommen hat!? Etwas was dir genauso wichtig ist, wie eurem dunklen Lord."

Hermine sah ihn fragend an.

„Draco ist trotz allem, was vor seinem Unfall und Erwachen auf der Krankenstation passierte, der Wächter des Buchs der Finsternis und des Todes. Also Funfrage! Was wird er dem Autor genommen haben!?"

Hermine öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen.

„Lassen wir das!" Draco wischte sich erneut Schweißperlen von der Stirn.

„Darf ich noch etwas dazu fragen!?"

Draco seufzte und setzte sich auf den Boden. Dann deutete er Hermine mit einer Handbewegung an, Salazar zu fragen. Die Braunhaarige sah ihn etwas besorgt an. Der Blonde schien nicht so auf dem Posten zu sein, wie er es allen weiß machen wollte. Salazar blicke zwischen den Beiden einmal hin und her. Ein kleines Lächeln konnte er sich einfach nicht unterdrücken, als er die besorgte Miene des Mädchen sah.

„Granger!" Damit riss er Hermine aus ihren Gedanken.

„Er ist und bleibt der Wächter des Todesbuches. Man wird in diese Aufgabe hineingeboren und kann sie erst mit dem eigenen Tod ablegen. Egal ob man von dieser Bestimmung nun weiß oder nicht. Und der Drachenclan lebt lange. Verdammt lange! Länger als ein Jahrzehnt, länger als ein Jahrtausend."

„Gib es auf, die junge Dame hört dir nicht wirklich mehr zu. Lieber möchte sie mir eine Frage stellen, die ihr seit einigen Minuten brennend auf den Lippen liegt."

Draco hob seinen Blick langsam und er traf den von Hermine. Diese errötete schlagartig und brach den Kontakt. Es war schon merkwürdig zwischen den Beiden. Sie schienen etwas für einander zu empfinden. Dies spürte er und dies spürte sie. Doch keiner von ihnen konnte den Anfang machen. Draco nicht, weil er dieses Gefühl noch nie erlebt hatte. Er konnte es nicht eindeuten, nur erraten, was es bedeutete und Hermine verstand es zwar, wollte es sich aber nicht eingestehen.

„Es stimmt, ich würde dich gerne was Persönliches fragen."

Mit geröteten Wangen sah sie auf Salazar. Der lächelte nur und verstand gleich.

„Ich werde mich verdrücken und warte draußen." War darauf seine einfache Antwort und verschwand. Hermine sah ihm nach bis die Vorhänge die Sicht auf ihn und die Umgebung dahinter verbargen.

„Bitte erzähl mir was über dich!"

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Mit dieser Frage hatte ich eigentlich nicht gerechnet, aber okay! Was willst du wissen?"

Hermine setzte sich ihm gegenüber hin und sah ihn lange, und intensiv an.

„Ich habe einfach das ungute Gefühl, das du der Schlüssel zu meinem Traum bist."

Der Blonde hob erneut nur eine Augenbraue. Er verstand nicht, worauf sein Gegenüber anspielte.

„Was für ein Traum?"

„Nun Dra… äh Malfoy!"

„Hatte ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du mich ruhig beim Vornamen nennen kannst. Aber bitte kürze ihn nicht ab. Ich kann es auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, wenn man mich Drac oder Draci ruft. Was bin ich? Ein Hund!?"

Hermine konnte nicht anders. Sie musste einfach lachen.

„Draci ist gut!"

Dracos Augen funkelte sie böse an. Hermine hob beschwichtigend die Arme, was aber nicht wirklich wirkte, denn sie lachte dabei über das ganze Gesicht.

„Gnade!"

Und da war es wieder. Das seltsame Gefühl von vielen kleinen, abertausenden Schmetterlingen im Bauch. (A.v.R. Party! YEAH! **Met verteilt**) Es war irgendwie angenehm dieses Gefühl. Bei Ron hatte sie es zwar auch schon empfunden, aber so stark wie bei dem blonden Slytherin nicht.

Erneut trafen sich ihre Blicke und Hermine stellte erneut fest, das Draco sich über die Stirn strich.

„Geht es dir wirklich gut!?"

Ihr Gegenüber hob eine Augenbraue.

„Na, du scheinst sehr zu schwitzen. So als hättest du hohes Fieber."

„Das ist nichts. Beachte es nicht." Sagte er beruhigend darauf.

„Draco!?"

„HM…"

„Das wollte ich dich schon die ganze Zeit jetzt fragen."

„Na dann mal los. Vielleicht kann ich ja deine Neugierde befriedigen!"

Verlegen sah Hermine auf den Boden.

„Als wir vor einigen Stunden oder waren es sogar Tage!? Ich habe irgendwie kein richtiges Zeitgefühl mehr."

„Das liegt an der Weltenübertretung. Mir ging es am Anfang genauso. Aber man gewöhnt sich daran. Glaub mir!"

Hermine nickte stumm und sah ihn wiederum einige Sekunden schweigsam an.

„Bitte sag mir, wer du in Wirklichkeit bist!?"

Draco sah sie fragend an.

„Worauf möchtest du hinaus!? Ich bin noch immer ich selbst. Nur das ich einige Kräfte mehr habe als vor dieser Explosion auf der Krankenstation."

„Bist du dir da wirklich sicher!?"

„Erklär mir bitte was du meinst!? Denn ich versteh wirklich nicht, was du mir sagen willst. Gedankenlesen ist nämlich nicht so mein Ding! Leider! Denn es würde manchmal alle Probleme lösen." Draco seufzte.

„Ich habe damals in dem Saal mit den vielen Bildern, dich auf dem Letzten gesehen."

Der Blonde legte seinen Kopf schief und sah sie etwas fragend an.

„Ich will damit sagen, dass das Bild dich widergespiegelt hat. Riesige Flügel zierten den Rücken und in deinen Händen hast du unsere zerstörte Welt gehalten. Aber das Schlimmste für mich ist einfach, das du genau wie die Figur aus meinem Traum ausgesehen hast."

Draco blinzelte. „Welcher Saal!?"

Hermine sah ihn erneut an und musste auf diese Frage ebenfalls blinzeln.

„Du kannst dich nicht mehr an den Saal erinnern!?"

„Sollte ich das!?"

„Ja! Das kann man doch nicht vergessen. Der riesige runde Saal mit einem Sockel in der Mitte und den vielen gezeichneten Bildern an den Wänden, welche wichtige Szenen zeigten. Szenen mit Hogwarts oder dem Tod von Harrys Eltern und seiner Zeichnung. Ich meine die Bilder hinter der sprechenden Tür."

Hermine hatte sich nach vorne auf ihre Arme gebeugt und starrte den Slytherin direkt an.

„An die Tür erinnere ich mich ja auch. Aber an den Saal leider nicht mehr."

„Wie kann das nur sein!?"

„Meine Mutter meinte zu mir, das sie mich mit hohen Fieber gefunden haben. (A.v.R. Lüge! Lüge! den kleinen Engel auf der Schulter ansieht und wegschnipst Klappe! Sonst kommste in die Suppe! JaJa... Hau ihn! Prügle ihn! Gib ihm Tiernamen! das kleine Teufelchen auf der Schulter ansieht Böser Schmetterling! wir beide brechen in Gelächter aus) Vielleicht liegt es daran."

Hermine konnte sich nicht erklären warum, aber irgendwie hatte sie ein sehr seltsames Gefühl. Konnten sie diesen kurzen Worten trauen!? Sie fragte sich langsam, ob er es wirklich nicht wusste oder ob er es ihr nicht sagen wollte.

„Aber erzähl mir doch mehr von deinem Traum. Das interessiert mich eher."

„Meinen Traum!?"

„Ja, deinen! Oder siehste hier noch jemanden!?"

„Da gibt es eigentlich nicht viel zu erzählen. Er ist zwar meistens verschieden, aber trotzdem handelt er immer von dieser einen Person."

Draco setzte sich in den Schneidersitz und hörte ihr aufmerksam zu.

„Mensch erzähl endlich. Lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen!"

„Ich rede von einem schwarzgekleideten Mann mit vier Flügeln und roten Augen. Inzwischen weiß ich auch von eurem hohem Rat, dass diese Person bei euch Richter genannt wird. Anscheinend ist er so was wie ein apokalyptischer Reiter, der nur dafür lebt, die Erde zu vernichten."

Der Junge seufzte und ließ sich plötzlich nach hinten fallen. Verschränkte seine Arme hinter den Kopf und starrte nach oben. Hermine rutschte näher an ihn ran, um seine Reaktion besser beobachten zu können.

„Na ist ja super. Du scheinst in Geschehnisse mehr eingeweiht zu sein als ich. Das kotzt mich echt an! Ich habe die höchste Position in unserer Welt inne, aber niemand sagt mir was. Kennst du das!?"

Hermine blinzelt einmal und bewegte sich über den Oberkörper des Blonden, damit sie ihm ins Gesicht blicken konnte.

„Wie meinst du das!? Du müsstest das doch alles wissen. Immerhin wurdest du doch in diese Welt hineingeboren."

Dracos Augen bewegten sich nach links und sahen direkt in Hermines. Dann richtete er sich auf.

„Du bringst da was durcheinander. Ich bin bei weitem nicht so involviert wie Andere. Ein Hohepriester zu sein, heißt nicht gleich, das man über alle Vorgänge Bescheid weiß. Klar kenne ich den Richter. Aber ich wahrscheinlich noch weniger als du. Also wenn du was über ihn wissen willst, dann geh und frag Sal. Ich bin hierfür nicht die richtige Person. Anscheinend darf ich das nicht wissen. Frag mich nicht warum, es ist jedenfalls so."

Er seufzte. Hermine fiel auf, das ihm dieses Unwissen zu schaffen machte.

„Eine hohe Stellung heißt nicht gleich, zu wissen oder Macht zu haben. Das sieht man bei eurem Ministerium am Besten. Obwohl ich ja eher denke, das sie es gar nicht wissen wollen. Wissen bedeutet auch immer Schwäche."

„Mit Sal, meinst du wahrscheinlich Epans. Oder!?"

Draco lehnte sich nach hinten, stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen und lachte laut auf. Den Kopf legte er sogar noch in den Nacken.

„Hat man dir nicht gesagt, wie er richtig heißt!?"

„Hä…"

„Du hast doch bestimmt meine Schwester kennengelernt, oder!?"

„Ja! Das war auch ein ziemlicher Schock für mich. Woher hätte ich auch wissen sollen, das Cho Chang nur eine erschaffene Person ist."

„Na dann frag mal mich. Bin auch aus allen Wolken gefallen."

„Aber ich versteh das immer noch nicht. Müsstest du das nicht alles wissen!? Deine Eltern haben dir doch bestimmt erzählt, das du kein Einzelkind bist, oder!?"

„Das stimmt nicht. Erinnerst du dich an den Vorfall auf der Krankenstation!?"

„Ja! Das wird wohl niemand so schnell vergessen."

„An diesem Tag ist mein dragonisches ICH erwacht. Meine Eltern meinten, das es durch den Wutausbruch passiert ist."

Er lächelte sanft.

„Eigentlich ging es mir gegenüber dem Leben heute, früher gar nicht schlecht. Ich hatte immer gedacht, das ich das einzigste Kind von meinen Eltern bin. Tja, so kann man sich irren."

Er seufzte und schloss seine Augen. Es dauerte Sekunden ehe er wieder zu sprechen begann. Hermine blieb still nach vorne gebeugt sitzen und ihr Blick blieb ruhig auf den Blonden stehen.

„Du findest das Alles bestimmt total verwirrend. Aber was denkst du, wie es mir ging. Seit diesem Vorfall auf der Krankenstation, seit diesem Tag, kann ich nicht mehr sagen, das es mir wirklich gut geht. Warum!? Einfach alles hat sich an dem Tag geändert. Mein gesamtes voriges Leben wurde auf den Kopf gestellt und es wird nie wieder so, wie es davor war. Selbst hier in eurer Welt, muss ich lernen. Meditation und wieder lernen. Meditation und wieder lernen. Okay, ich gebe zu, das mich mancher Lernstoff interessiert, aber es gibt auch besonders langweiligen und eintönigen Stoff. Ungefähr wie die Geschichte der Zauberer. Sind wir doch ehrlich. Wozu brauchen wir später dieses Fach. Ich glaube kaum, das mein Arbeitgeber die Jahreszahl vom Trollkrieg oder die Entstehung des ersten Zauberstabes interessiert. Aber eins muss ich sagen, ich kann gut meditieren, wenn ich dieses Fach habe."

Draco lachte erneut auf.

Hermine hatte Mitleid mit ihm. Sie spürte, das der blonde Slytherin nur so fröhlich tat. Es musste ihn sehr schmerzen, das er nicht alles verstand. Sie konnte das noch nicht einmal alles verstehen. Okay, sie wusste auch nicht alle Zusammenhänge, aber wie musste es ihm erst gehen, der in dieser Welt lebte.

„Früher hab ich mir nie Sorgen wegen irgendwelcher fremden Menschen oder magischen Wesen gemacht. Ich habe nur für mich gelebt und mich nur auf mich verlassen. Jetzt darf ich nicht einmal mehr allein auf Klo gehen."

Hermine prustete kurz auf.

„Lach du ruhig. Ich würde dich mal gerne sehen, wenn du aufwachst und schon jemand neben dir steht und dich waschen will. BÄH... Ich bin 17 Jahre und verdammt noch mal, ich kann das schon seit 12 Jahren alleine. Dazu brauch ich keine fremden Leute. Okay, es ist meine Mutter, die das macht. Aber trotzdem!"

„Sie macht das!?" Fragte Hermine belustigt.

Draco grummelte und schnaufte verächtlich.

„Das ist nicht lustig. Verdammt noch mal! Ich will mein normales Leben wieder zurück! Keine verdammten Meditationsübungen, Trainings oder langweilige Bücher mehr. Keine verdammten Besprechungen. Kein Hinterfragen, ob es okay ist. Ich will nicht ständig über die Wesen dieses Planeten entscheiden. Ich will mein normales, ruhiges Leben zurück. Okay, von kleinen Rangeleien mit den Gryffindoofs abgesehen. Ich will alles wieder zurück. Okay, den durchgeknallten, dunklen Lord müsste ich nicht gerade haben, aber ich will den Rest wieder haben. Das ist doch zum heulen."

Das Mädchen lächelte schwach. Aber einige Sekunden später wurde sie wieder ernst.

„Du weißt also nichts über den Richter!?"

„Wie schon gesagt, frag bitte Sal. Das ist nicht meine Baustelle!"

„Welche Rolle spielt eigentlich Salazar Epans in eurer Welt!?"

„Sal!? Och, das ist einfach. Er ist mein Imago!"

„Imago!?"

Die Augen der Braunhaarigen weiteten sich.

„Ach, du weißt nicht was Imago bedeutet!?"

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich weiß was Imago bedeutet. Das hatte doch die Tür zu mir gesagt."

Draco lachte kurz auf.

„Stimmt ja, das hatte ich schon wieder völlig vergessen. Diese lustige Tür!"

Er lachte erneut bei diesen Erinnerungen auf. (A.v.R. Falls sich einige nicht mehr daran erinnern. Imago ist das lateinische Wort für Gegenstück.)

„Aber ich schweife vom Thema ab. Salazar bildet zu meinen Kräften das Gegenstück. Er heilt und lässt leben. Ich schwäche und nehme allen Wesen das Leben. Das gilt für alle Wesen auf diesem Planeten und auf unserem. Ob nun Pflanze oder Tier. Muggel oder Zauberer. Schlammblut oder Dragona. Ich entscheide, wer leben darf. Und diese Liste ist lang. Verdammt lang! Jedes Jahr, jeden Monat, jede Woche, jeden Tag, jede Stunde, Minute und Sekunde entscheide ich über das Leben. Es ist nicht einfach. Denn manchmal frage ich mich, warum."

Er seufzte, und Schmerz lag auf seinem Gesicht, und in seinen Augen. Nur stockend kamen die nächsten Worte über seine Lippen.

„Warum muss sie sterben? ... Ist sie nicht zu jung? ... Was wird aus ihm, wenn er so allein ist? ... Was werden die Eltern oder die Kinder fühlen? ... Muss das wirklich auf diese grausame Art und Weise sein? ... Fühlt denn niemand den Schmerz? ... Hört niemand die Schreie? ... Kann nicht jemand meinen Befehl stoppen? ... Wozu gibt es mein Gegenstück, wenn es nicht eingreifen kann? ... Warum? Warum? Warum?"

Draco stoppte abrupt, nachdem er die letzten Worte schon fast geschrieen hatte. Tränen hatten sich in seinen Augen gesammelt und er wischte sie sofort weg.

Hermine erkannte, das ihn seine Aufgabe sehr belasten musste. Sie spürte, das sie vielleicht zu viel für ihn war. Immerhin war er doch erst 17 Jahre alt. War das nicht eine zu schwere Entscheidung für einen so jungen Charakter wie seinem. Sie hatte Angst, das er daran zersprechen könnte.

Sie spürte instinktiv, das sie dann nicht mehr die Alte sein würde und das schmerzte. Ihr tat das Herz weh.

„Aber ich darf und will es nicht hinterfragen."

Sagte Draco plötzlich ernst und entschlossen. Hermine sah ihm ins Gesicht. Sie verspürte den Drang, ihn in ihre Arme zu ziehen. Unterdrückte diesen aber.

„Niemals darf das Geschehen! Denn das würde bedeuten, das ich mich in dieses Leben vertiefen würde und das kann ich nicht. Es wäre zu schmerzlich. Als ich klein war, habe ich mich manchmal gefragt, warum mein Vater immer ernst ist und nie Gefühle gezeigt hat. Jetzt weiß ich es besser. Er hat sich in einige Schicksale der Menschen vertieft und musste dann erleben, wie sie starben auf grausame Art und Weise. Ich kann verstehen, das er das jetzt nicht mehr will oder kann. (A.v.R. Ich kann das verstehen. Das muss sehr schmerzlich sein.) Die einzigste Ausnahme scheint meine Mutter zu sein. Nur bei ihr benimmt er sich anders. Ich möchte nicht wissen, was passieren würde, wenn sie stirbt."

Draco legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss seine Augen. Hermine konnte erkennen, wie sie unter den Lidern zuckten.

„Aber das wird noch lange dauern."

Mit diesen Worten strich er sich über die Stirn und wischte sich einige Schweißtropfen weg. Ein leichtes, trauriges lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Hermine beobachtete ihn dabei.

„Du siehst plötzlich so blass aus. Geht es dir gut!?"

Der Angesprochene hob eine Augenbraue.

„Sag bloß, du machst dir Sorgen!? Das ist ja richtig niedlich!"

Sie schnaufte nur.

„Mach dich nicht lustig."

„Das würde ich nie wagen dir gegenüber. Aber um dir auf die Frage zu antworten. Mir geht es gut. Etwas Schlaf und mir geht es wieder gut. Da lobe ich mir die Kräfte meiner Mutter. Wenigstens dafür waren meine Eltern gut gewesen. Alles andere kannste in die Tonne kloppen."

Hermine beugte sich über den Oberkörper des Blonden und strich ihm zärtlich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Bist du wirklich sicher, das es dir gut geht. Naja... Ich meine, du hast doch geschlafen seit dem Vorfall in dem Saal. Ziemlich fest sogar und dann eben... "

Draco sein Blick wurde mild und er konnte sich ein schmunzeln nicht verbergen. Genau wie sie, strich er eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht hinter ihr Ohr. Wer immer die Beiden gesehen hätte, musste sie einfach für ein Pärchen halten.

„Darauf spielst du also an. Du musst dir aber keine Sorgen machen. Denn wie eben schon gesagt, die Hälfte meines Blutes gehört dem Phönixclan an. Weißt du, meine Mutter hat mir, als ich noch klein war, immer ein Gedicht aufgesagt. Früher verstand ich es nicht, aber jetzt weiß ich warum. Sie wollte mir damit sagen, das was immer auch geschehen wird, meine Feuervogelkräfte mir helfen werden."

„Darf ich fragen wie das Gedicht lautet. Aber nur wenn du es zusammenbekommst."

Draco lachte.

„Keine Sorge, wenn ich das vergessen würde, dann hätte meine Mutter mich ermordet."

Ein alter Phönix, Feuervogel,  
fliegt alleine durch die Welt.  
Denkt an alte gute Zeiten,  
deren Schein ihn noch erhellt.

Das Alter hat ihn hart gezeichnet,  
schwach und voller Müdigkeit.  
Er weiß sehr wohl um sein Vergehen...  
und verwehrt sich doch der Zeit.

Doch die ersten Flammen glimmen,  
versengen langsam sein Gefieder.  
Und mit einem leichten Seufzer  
kommt er auf die Erde nieder.

Sein Gefieder wird zur Asche,  
sein Körper wird zu warmem Staub.  
Zurück bleibt nur ein kleiner Hügel  
in des Herbstes frischem Laub.

Doch es vergehen nur Sekunden,  
bis sich plötzlich etwas regt.  
Und sofort kann man erkennen,  
dass die Asche leben trägt.

Aus des alten Vogels Resten  
der schon müde war, und alt,  
erwachte schon ein neuer Phönix  
mit junger, kraftvoller Gestalt!

Und die Zyklen der Natur,  
ständig in sich selbst verwoben,  
haben wieder sich erfüllt,  
als der Phönix sich erhoben.

Und so fliegt er durch die Luft,  
wissend, was sein Schicksal ist:  
Dieses ihm geborgte Leben  
liegt in den Grenzen einer Frist.

Dereinst muss er es wieder geben,  
es ist ihm nur auf kurz gelieh'n.  
Nicht kann er dagegen streiten,  
kann sein Schicksal nicht mal flieh'n.

Nach ihm wird ein andrer kommen,  
wieder neu und voller Kraft.  
Der, wenn er dann alt und müde,  
wieder einen Phönix schafft.

Und so wechseln Tod und Leben,  
bis zum Ende jeder Zeit.  
Und die Rasse dieser Vögel  
lebt in alle Ewigkeit!

(A.v.R. Dieses Gedicht ist nicht von mir. Ich habe es auf einer Internetseite gefunden. Ich fand das aber so schön und es passte so super, das ich es euch nicht vorenthalten will. Leider kann ich die Quelle nicht mehr nennen, denn es sind bestimmt schon 2 Jahre vergangen, als ich damals Informationen zu Drachen und Phönixen suchte. Verzeiht mir deswegen.)

„Leben und Sterben sind die natürlichen Merkmale des Phönix. Weißt du, die Chinesen bezeichnen ihn als Fêng-Huang."

„Was heißt das?"

„HUI... Ich weiß mal etwas, was du noch nicht kennst. Das muss ich unbedingt in meinem Kalender anzeichnen. Das Fêng im Namen bedeutet "männlich" und Huang "weiblich". Zusammen repräsentieren sie die ewige Liebe und die elementare Kraft des Feuers."

Der Blonde lächelte sanft und streichelte sanft die linke Wange des Mädchens, mit seinem Daumen der rechten Hand. Dabei murmelte er einige Worte vor sich hin, die Hermine nicht verstehen konnte.

„Kuscha ta me!" (A.v.R. Ich werde euch nicht übersetzen, was Draco geflüstert hat. Das überlasse ich eurer Fantasie. Höre mir aber gerne eure Vorschläge dazu an. )

Überrascht über sich selbst, schob Draco Hermine zur Seite und setzte sich hin.

„Kein Wunder das unsere Hauptkraft im Clan das Feuer ist."

„Kann es sein, das dir dieses Gedicht auch bei deiner Aufgabe hilft?"

„Vielleicht!"

Ein Räuspern hinter Hermine unterbrach die Beiden. Ruckartig schnellte sie nach oben und starrte den Eindringling böse an. Salazar hob eine Augenbraue darauf. Mit allen hatte er gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Er räusperte sich ernennt und trat erneut hinter den Vorhang.

„Wir bekommen Besuch. Ich sage nur, der Narr und sein Hofhund plus Anhängsel."

Draco setzte sich in den Schneidersitz und grinste über das gesamte Gesicht. Alle Betrübtheit schien wie vom Wind verstreut. Als wäre es feiner Sand, der fortgeweht wurde.

„HUI, jetzt wird es lustig. Ich nehme mal an, das Wiesel und Potty wissen, das du hier bist?"

Mit diesen Worten sah der Blonde auf das stillschweigende Mädchen rechts neben sich und sie nickte nur stumm als Antwort.

„Hm... Was bringt unser kleines Liebespaar da draußen so richtig schön auf die Palme?"

„Wie meinst du das!?"

„Ach Hermine, stell dich nicht so dumm. Wir beide wissen sehr genau, das du das nicht bist. Das zeigen deine Prüfungsergebnisse und diene Lösungen bei Problemen."

Er grinste hinterhältig.

„Obwohl wir sehr genau wissen, wer eigentlich die Probleme versucht."

Salazar strich sich mit dem Finger über seine Oberlippe und überlegte.

„Ich hab es. Eigentlich ist es doch einfach!"

Und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Hermine.

„Was soll das heißen? Ich bringe hier niemanden auf die Palme!"

„Das stimmt, außer mich, wenn du wieder einmal besser in Prüfungen bist als ich. Ach übrigens, das wird dir ab jetzt nicht mehr gelingen. Aber lassen wir das. Worauf willst du hinaus, Sal!?"

„Das ist doch logisch. Überleg mal, wie dieser rothaarige Kerl reagiert hat, als er euren kleinen Kuss in der Bibliothek erlebt hat."

Hermine ihre Augen weiteten und sie sah zwischen beiden Jungs hin und her.

„Ihr wollt doch nicht etwa..."

„Mensch Salazar, das ist die Lösung. Bist ja doch nicht so dumm, wie du manchmal tust."

Draco zwinkerte ihm belustigt entgegen und richtete sich zu voller Größe auf. Schüttelte den Staub von seinem Umhang und richtete sich seine Haare nach hinten.

„Betonung liegt hier aber eindeutig auf MANCHMAL."

„Hört zu ihr Beiden! Wir werden das wie in der Bibliothek machen. Verwirrung heißt das Zauberwort. Sal, du machst das wie damals. Versuch unsere kleinen Gryffindoofs so weit abzuhalten wie es geht. Sie dürfen nicht zu früh hier reinschneien. Und du liebste Hermine, brich mir bitte meine Nase nicht wieder. Ich habe ehrlich gesagt, keine Lust erneut diese widerliche Zeug zu schlucken."

Unweigerlich zuckt das Mädchen zusammen, denn sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut an den Vorfall in der Bücherei und was dort passiert war. Sie lächelte plötzlich geheimnisvoll und erschrak über sich selbst.

_Denke ich wirklich schon so? Was ist nur mit mir passiert. Wollte ich ihn nicht bestrafen und alles zurückzahlen, was er mir je angetan hat? Kann es vielleicht sein, das ich mich in diesen unmöglichen, aber ich muss zugeben, unwiderstehlichen Kerl beginne zu verlieben. Das darf doch nicht sein. Wäre dies nicht eine verbotene Liebe?_

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und ihr Haar wedelte in alle Richtungen.

_Um Himmelswillen, was denke ich denn da. Habe ich mich im Stillen bereits damit abgefunden._

„Hörst du mir zu?"

Hermine ihr Kopf schnellte hoch.

„Hast du verstanden, wie wir das machen werden?"

Was sollte sie machen. Sie konnte ihm doch nicht gestehen, das sie nicht zugehörte hatte und vorallen konnte sie ihm nicht gestehen, das er der Grund dafür war. Schlagartig stieg ihr Puls und das Blut stieg ihr in den Kopf. Hermine hatte Angst das die Beiden ihr Herz schlagen hören könnten, denn es schlug so schnell und laut, das es ihr in den Ohren dröhnte. Also senkte sie schnell den Kopf und nickte nur stumm.

Salazar rieb sich freudig erregt die Hände.

„HUI! Das ist genau das, was ich zur Zeit gebrauche. Ich fange ja echt langsam an einzurosten."

„Salazar!"

Sagte Draco ernst.

„Versuch die Slytherins da raus zu halten. Ich habe wirklich keine Lust, nachher irgendeinen SCHEISS von mir geben zu müssen, um mich zu rechtfertigen."

„Überlass das ruhig mir. Ich mach das schon."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich auf den Hacken um und huschte schnell, fast schon wie eine Schlange, die nach ihrer Beute schnappte, nach draußen.

Draco drehte sich um.

„Keine Angst, ich werde dich schon nicht küssen."

_Obwohl ich dagegen wirklich nichts hätte. Das hab ich jetzt nicht gedacht oder!?_

„Aber eins muss ich leider machen."

Damit griff der Blonde in den Lockenkopf des Mädchens und wuschelte ihn richtig durch.

„Und jetzt leg dich hin. Vergiss nicht deine Bluse etwas zu öffnen!"

„WASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS..." Schrie das die Braunhaarige.

Hier scheint gerade etwas überhaupt nicht richtig zu laufen. Oder hab ich mich verhört.

„Nun mach schon."

Hermine blinzelte und starrte den blonden Slytherin einfach nur an. Da sie sich nun aber überhaupt nicht rührte, ergriff Draco Hermines linkes Handgelenk und drückte sie mit seinem eigenen Gewicht zu Boden. Er drängte sich zwischen ihre Beine. Sie war einfach nur entsetzt.

WaWaWa... Was soll das hier!? Soweit bin ich bei weitem noch nicht.

(A.v.R. Damned, diese FF macht sich schon wieder eigenständig. Warum kannst du dich nicht an das Manuskript halten. Okay, ich hab keins, aber Mitschriften. **heul** Ich bekomm die Krise, weil ich immer mehr schreibe als ich eigentlich will. Naja, ich habe jetzt noch 13 Seiten Mitschrift vor mir. Mal sehen wie lange ich dafür noch brauche. Eigentlich könnte ich ein neues Kapitel damit beginnen. Denn dieses hat jetzt schon Überlänge. Über 11.000 Worte. Mein bisjetziger Rekord lag bei über 7.000. HeHe... Aber lassen wir das. Zurück zum Text...)

„Du darfst dich übrigens jetzt wehren."

Hermine blinzelte verwundert. Irgendwie stand jemand auf ihrer kurzen Leitung. Denn sie kapierte einfach nicht, was Draco von ihr wollte.

„Aber eine Bitte habe ich."

Damit sah er ihr tief in die Augen. Hermine öffnete leicht den Mund. Sie verlor sich in diesem graublau.

„Brich mir bitte nicht wieder die Nase."

„Was!?"

„Oder ich werde dir mal diesen Trank einflössen. Dieses widerliche, grünliche Flüssigkeit!"

Um seinen Worten noch Ausdruck zu geben, steckte er seine Zunge heraus. Doch dann wurde er wieder ernst. Da Hermine sich noch immer nicht rührte, blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig als in die Offensive zu gehen. Den ersten Schritt zu unternehmen.

(A.v.R. Ich bin ein altertümlicher Mensch und denke noch immer, das gefälligst der Kerl, den ersten Schritt zu machen hat. Emanzipation schon und gut, aber das ist mir in dem Fall egal.)

Draco blickte der jungen Gryffindor tief in die Augen. Er konnte erkennen wie ihre Augen leicht zuckten und er konnte auch ihren Puls fühlen, als er ihr linkes Handgelenk zu Boden drückte. Dabei achtete der junge Slytherin genaustens darauf, das sie weiterhin ihren rechten Arm frei bewegen konnte.

Langsam, Zentimeter um Zentimeter überwindend, senkte er seinen Kopf bis der Abstand zwischen ihnen Beiden auf ein winziges Minimum geschrumpft war. Hermine konnte bereits seinen warmen Atem auf ihren Wangen und Lippen fühlen. Ein Kribbeln überzog ihren Körper und sie fühlte sie wieder, ihre kleinen Freunde – die Schmetterlinge. Trotzdem kam sie mit der Situation nicht wirklich klar.

„Was geht hier eigentlich vor!?" Schrie es in ihrem Kopf.

Aber obwohl es in ihrem Kopf NEIN schrie, so sagte ihr Herz nur noch JA. Sich wehren!? Nein, das wollte sie nicht. Denn sie fand es sogar sehr angenehm, so erobert zu werden. Wenn man das eigentlich so nennen konnte. Etwas romantischer wäre es ihr schon, aber man nimmt es, wie es kommt.

(A.v.R. Das habe ich jetzt nicht geschrieben, oder!?)

Und dann? Hermine konnte sich nicht erklären warum sie das machte. Aber ihr rechter freier Arm schnellte nach oben und vergrub sich im Haar des Blonden. Etwas irritiert zuckte Draco zurück. Doch dann ging er auf das Spiel ein. Ließ seinen Kopf runterziehen. Zentimeter um Zentimeter. Millimeter um Millimeter. Bis aus das letzte bisschen Abstand zwischen ihnen überwunden war.

Es war nur eine leichte Berührung. Ein verbotene Berührung. Und so leicht sie auch war, so schnell endete sie auch.

Die Beiden sahen sich kurz an. Eine verlegene Röte lag auf dem Wangen des Jungen und des Mädchens. Und die Gedanken überschlugen sich.

Hermine versuchte verzweifelt ihrem Herzen klar zu machen, dass das da ein böser, böser Slytherin war. EIN SLYTHERIN! Der wahrscheinlich arme, kleine Gryffindormädchen nachts überfiel um ihr Blut zu trinken oder dunkle Riten mit ihnen durchführte. Aber verdammt noch mal, ihr Herz sagte darauf nur, NEIN, IST ER NICHT. Daher kam also der Spruch: LIEBE MACHT BLIND.

Aber es blieb ihr keine weitere Zeit mehr, darüber nachzudenken, denn Dracos Gesicht kam wieder näher. Er griff nach ihrem Gesicht mit seiner rechten Hand, damit sie es nicht wegziehen konnte und dann berührten sich wieder ihre Lippen. Stärker als zuvor.

(A.v.R. Äh Draco, darf ich dich daran erinnern, das du genau vor 741 Wörter gesagt hast, das du sie nicht küssen willst! Aber ich merk schon, das ist wieder so ein Slytherinding. **mit den Schultern zuckt** Aber eins muss ich hier mal sagen. Du SCHLAWINER DU! Das war bestimmt geplant. **lach**)

Instinktiv schloss Hermine ihre Augen. Genoss diesen einen, unbeschreiblichen Moment. Die angenehme Wärme auf ihren Lippen. Das erneut auftretende Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend. Hervorgerufen von ihren lieben Freunden, den Schmetterlingen. Die gerade eine weitere ihrer schwungvollen Party dort veranstalteten.

Wie gerne hätte das braunhaarige Mädchen das noch genossen. Doch genau wie in damals in Bibliothek, brach ein Feuerwerk aus Bildern in ihrem Kopf hervor. Schnell und detailliert wie in der Bücherei.

Abermals konnte Hermine bekannte Personen erkennen. Freunde sowie Feinde. Aber diesmal war etwas anders. Denn sie erblickte 2 rote Augen im Hintergrund. Sowie auf der rechten und linken Seite Hände, die diese Fotos in der Mitte hielten. Hermine legte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite. Doch plötzlich schreckte sie zurück, denn die Augen starrten sie jetzt an. Eine Gänsehaut wanderte ihren Körper hoch und das Mädchen zitterte unwillkürlich. Sie verstand nicht wie das passieren konnte. Es war doch nur ein Traum.

Und dann passierte es. Die Bilder begannen sich plötzlich zu drehen. Immer schneller. Nahmen dabei Hermine in die Mitte. Drehten sich noch schneller als vorher. Erzeugten einen gewaltigen Strudel aus Erinnerungen.

Vergeblich versuchte sich das Gryffindormädchen auf den Beinen zu halten. Sie wurde zurückgeworfen von dem Luftdruck. Schlug hart auf den Boden auf. Sie spürte wie etwas an ihr zog. Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich an etwas festzuhalten. Aber der Boden war zu eben, um etwas zu finden. Sie richtete ihren Blick nach vorne. Starrte direkt in den Strudel der Erinnerungen.

Doch plötzlich teilte er sich und eine Person schritt durch ihn hindurch. Kurz starrte Hermine ihn an. Erkannte sofort die Person aus ihren Träumen. Aber zu mehr kam sie nicht, denn sie wurde in die Luft gehoben und der Sog zog sie in den Strudel. So wäre es eigentlich abgelaufen, aber dann gab es einen Ruck und als Hermine die Augen öffnete, da war es nur noch schwarz um sie herum. Dunkelheit umgab sie.

Ihr Atem ging sehr schnell. Ruckartig hob und senkte sich ihr Brustkorb. Sie schluckte mehrmals.

Instinktiv wusste Hermine, das sie noch nicht zurück war. Sie war immer noch in diesem Traum gefangen. Sie schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel. Flehte darum, das sie schnell erwachen sollte oder das ihr wenigstens einer helfen würde.

Ein leichter, warmer Wind spielte mit ihren Haaren und ihrer Kleidung.

„Schau an! Du bist also mein Imago."

Hermine wirbelte liegend auf dem Boden herum und krabbelte instinktiv weiter weg von der Stimme. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Denn da stand er. Gekleidet völlig in schwarz mit vier gewaltigen Flügeln auf dem Rücken. Die roten Augen fixierten sie. Durchbohrten sie. Sein Gesicht war nicht zu erkennen. Eine Maske aus einen Tuch verdeckte es.

Noch weiter wich Hermine nach hinten aus. Aber er folgte ihr und verringerte mit nur einigen Bewegungen den kompletten Abstand zwischen ihnen. Griff nach vorne und mit seiner rechten Hand im Nacken. Zog sie daran zu sich. Sie spürte ihren Atem im Gesicht.

„Du brauchst doch nicht wegzurennen. Gehörst doch eh mir!" Flüsterte er mit leisem Ton.

Ende!

...

Autoren blabla...

HaHa…. Reingefallen. Natürlich geht es mit dem nächsten Kapitel noch weiter. Ich wollte euch nur etwas foppen. **lach** Wollte das schon die ganze Zeit in diesem Kapitel machen. Ich musste nur langsam ein Break machen. Denn es sind inzwischen so viele Informationen darin enthalten, das ich langsam keinen Untertitel mehr finden konnte, der nicht gleich den Rahmen sprengt. Das macht diese FF schon von allein. **zwinker**

Es ist jetzt schon fast ein Jahr her, seit ich in dieser FF geschrieben habe. Naja, geschrieben habe ich die ganze Zeit. Das Problem war nur, das alles leider im Block in meiner feinen Handschrift existiert. **heul** Naja, aber eins muss ich jetzt echt mal loswerden. Ich habe mich selbst übertroffen. Immerhin umfasst dieses Kapitel einen Umfang von 3 vollen Kapiteln. Über 12.000 Wörter! **Konfetti wirft**

Leider seid ihr um einige kleinere Kommentare meinerseits in der FF nicht herumgekommen. Die kommen einfach so und schwups sind sie da. Ob ich nun will oder nicht. Manchmal denke ich, das ich einen braven Draci und einen bösen bei mir auf der Schulter habe. Macht sich die FF selbstständig, kommen Flüche, Kommentare und das plötzliche Ende mit offenem Schluss vor, dann ist dies eindeutig mein kleiner, böser Draci. Der hat daran einfach einen Spaß. Und ich glaube, er ist sadistisch veranlagt. Würde jedenfalls die Schriften in meinem Block erklären.

Die Erklärungen und immer länger werden Kapitel sind eindeutig mein braver Draci. Komisch, das er immer gegen den Anderen verliert. **lach**

Aber lassen wir das. Ich wollte mich unbedingt bei meinen treuen Lesern bedanken und für ihre tollen Kommentare. Bekomme doch immer gerne welche. Ich liebe es eure Fantasien zu lesen, wie ihr versucht hinter meine Rätsel zu kommen und alles zu durchleuchten. Es macht mir einfach Spaß, das euch diese FF gefällt. Und ihr braucht auch keine Angst haben, denn ich werde definitiv nicht früher enden. Nach dem Schluss von Band 7 bin ich mir das selbst schuldig. Denn der hat mich überhaupt nicht zufrieden gestellt. Und nun her mit euren Kommentaren und Fragen. Will die unbedingt haben. **Hundeblick aufsetz** Bitteeeeeeeeeeee...

_**Tanya C. Silver**_

Danke, dein gewaltiger Review hat mich aufgeheitert. Und das meine ich wirklich... wirklich... wirklich ernst. Du gibst dir immer so große Mühe damit und ehrlich gesagt, liege ich manchmal vor lachen auf dem Boden. Ich kann nur hoffen das ich auch diesmal wieder eins bekomme. **kuschel** Aber jetzt zu deinem Review selbst.

Wem sagst du das. Ich muss sie selbst lesen, weil ich langsam nicht mehr weiß, wo und wie ich einige Dinge be-/geschrieben habe. Überleg dir das mal. Du siehst da schon nicht durch. Wie soll es mir da erst gehen.

So wieder extra für dich... Absätze. NeNe... Gilt für alle. Ich seh das immer nicht so schlimm. Denn ich schreibe ja alles auf meinem Laptop und da habe ich bessere Übersicht als ihr im Netz. Aber ich verspreche hiermit feierlich, das wird sich nicht mehr ändern.

Aber eins habe ich extra für dich gemacht. Die Gedanken in Kursiv. HeHe... Damit müsste dir die Übersicht jetzt leichter fallen. Obwohl mir beim drüberblicken aufgefallen ist, das sie diesmal ziemlich wenig Gedanken haben. Sie sprechen diesmal alles offen aus. Abgesehen von einigen Ausnahmen natürlich.

Kindliche Fantasie. Das ist der brave Draci. Eindeutig! **lach** NeNe... Du merkst ich bin noch ziemlich kindlich. Auch wenn ich das nicht wirklich mehr bin. Aber es nicht das erste Mal das ich das höre. Ich bekomme das öfters an den Kopf geworfen. Für das Dunkle in der Geschichte ist der böse Draci schuld. Okay, ich scheine ihn zu fördern. Aber das erwähne ich jetzt nicht weiter. Ich kann nur sagen, das es ziemlich schwer ist, eine gesunde Mischung aus beiden herzustellen. Das KINDLICHE braucht man als Gegenstück zum DUNKLEN und um die Geschichte etwas aufzuheitern. Sonst wäre das hier eindeutig eine Grusel- oder Horrorgeschichte. Und ich kann nur sagen, das wird noch schlimmer. Also genieße dieses KINDLICHE noch.

Tja, und das ist eine Hauptfrage, auf die ich nicht antworten kann. Denn ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie lange die Geschichte noch gehen wird. Es werden aber bestimmt noch einige Kapitel erscheinen.

_**maillinloverly**_

Danke für dein Review. Schön das dir die Geschichte gefällt. Meine Leere ist auch schon ziemlich weg. Aber das heißt ja nicht, das sie nicht wieder einmal bei mir auf der Matte steht und HALLO sagt. **lach**

_**Zitronensaftl **_

**lach** Hallo Neuankömmling! Danke für deinen Kommentar. Es freut mich sehr, das du 1. die Geschichte gefunden hast – Stoßgebet zum Himmel schickt, 2. das sie dir auch noch gefällt – 2tes Stoßgebet zum Himmel schickt und 3. die Verwirrung noch mehr schwinden. Glaub mir. Ich arbeite eifrig daran, das ihr langsam wirklich alle durchseht. Du findest meine Kommentare zum Brüllen!? Glaub mir, ich liege manchmal selbst am Boden vor lachen. Denn wenn man sie etwas später liest, dann fragt man sich wirklich, welcher Teufel mich da geritten haben musste. **Kopfschüttel** Aber daran ist nur er Schuld. **auf böser Draci zeigt** Dieser Kerl! Ehrlich!

_**RubyCeltic**_

Danke für deinen Kommentar. Hintergründe!? Auch in diesem Kapitel gab es wieder Hintergründe. Aber das wirst du schon selbst gemerkt haben. **lächel** Bald weitergeschrieben habe ich nicht. Aber diesmal ist deswegen das Kapitel dreifach so lang wie die Normalen. Und Freude, das nächste Kapitel steht schon vor der Tür.


End file.
